Setting The Stars On Fire
by DemonHeart42
Summary: It's hard to have him see me as a stranger rather than his long lost friend. Did the days we spent wreaking havoc together as children mean nothing to him? Was I really so insignificant in his life? Were our memories that weak? But, perhaps this was for the best. Why would I want him to remember me as the girl who broke his heart and destroyed him? The girl he might have once loved
1. Chapter 1

_There's smoke everywhere._

 _The thick grey fumes fill my lungs preventing me from breathing and wracking coughs make it near impossible for me to move. The smoke is thickening quickly making it near impossible to keep my watery eyes open long enough to see where I am going. I keep crashing into furniture that I can't see and all I can think is that I may never be able to get out of this inferno alive._

 _Something trips me and I crash to the ground heavily, my coughing immobilizing me and I realize that I can't get up. I'm going to die and deep down I've accepted that. All I've ever known and loved has gone up in flames with me situated in the middle of all of it. Before me my life was being destroyed and I had no way of stopping it._

 _Feeling the world swim around me, I look up to find a figure making its way towards me through the orange glow of the distant fire. The figure covered in the grey smoke makes its way towards me and holds out a hand._

 _He looks familiar. I know this person and I know that he's here to save me. My savior who has never been afraid of fire._

 _Reaching out towards him I can only feel relief as my fingers almost brush his own._

 _"Na…"_

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1 -** **Crestfallen****

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Dislcaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

The carriage jolts underneath me causing me to suddenly wake up as my head bashes against the wall I had been leaning against. I curse feeling my head throb more than it had before I had fallen asleep, you'd think my hat would have at least lessened the force of the impact. I rub my sore temple with my gloved hand and as I do so my right hand begins to sting and I massage it while wincing at the discomfort.

Feeling groggy and disoriented, I look around within the small compartment that I'm inside of. The carriage I'm inside of is much more luxurious than the carriages we have back at home there doesn't seem to be any trace that this vehicle belongs to my family at all. There's also the fact that I'm all alone which confuses me because as long as I can remember I've never ridden within a coach without someone else there to accompany me.

The only sounds within the carriage are the gravel beneath the carriage's wheels, the steady clop of the horse's hooves, and the occasional yell from the driver. Other than that, I am in complete silence and it does little to help me understand where I have ended up. All I can remember is being at home with my dad…

Another jolt underneath me has me nearly sailing out of my seat and I wonder how many holes this strange road must have? Removing the curtain to the nearby window I am greeted with bright light that nearly blinds me. After my eyes adjust I find a thick evergreen forest covering most of my view. The large trees make me feel nostalgic as they remind me of the forest that surrounds my home back east.

I can remember the adventures I used to go on within the sanctuary of the trees all those years ago. No matter what I always found myself making my way through the trees ready to move onto my next adventure. I knew the forest like the back of my hand and it always came in handy whenever I wanted to get away from the people always looking over my shoulders like annoying vultures…

Vultures that would no longer be looking over me.

A break in the trees shows an immense castle up in the distance. Large towers loom high above the tree tops looking magnificent and menacing. Looking at the large towers send a thrilling sort of dread to the pit of my stomach making it hard to breathe. It's at that moment that I realize where I am and where I'm headed.

I'm off towards my new home.

Sitting back in my seat I stare at the wall opposite of me completely at a loss for words. My mind is whirling with an endless storm of thoughts that churn my stomach. Bile threatens to rise from my stomach, but I force it back down with great difficulty. My hands are also clammy underneath my gloves as I clutch them together over my lap not knowing what else to do. I'm beyond terrified on what will happen to me once I arrive to the castle

 _I hear the king is a tyrant._

 _I hear he one time sent a whole family to the castle's dungeons just because the father looked at him weirdly._

 _I hear that he mistreats his staff and he never lets them look him in the eyes._

 _Someone told me that if you look him straight in the eyes you can feel your soul burst into flames._

Shaking my head furiously and covering my ears, I try to keep the voices of my friends from freaking me out even more. They had all thought that it would be amusing to bestow their callous rumors onto me before I set off to work with the king of Fiore. Sure, at first it had been all fun and games and I had brushed their words off not thinking much about it, but now that I'm almost to the castle the possibility of their words being reality doesn't comfort me in the slightest.

Maybe coming to work at the castle wasn't such a good idea. Maybe if I plead to the driver I can somehow convince me to take me back home where the others are no doubt still staying at. They would understand if I told them that I couldn't go through with this. They'd know that it was too much to ask of me to move into a new home and live amongst a bunch of strangers. Maybe if they saw how scared this change made me feel they would have a change of heart.

And image of a furious blue-haired female with fire exploding from my eyes makes me almost lose my lunch.

Then again, I was also scared of going back home.

Looking back out through the window again, I watch the trees swallow up the castle once again leaving me with the scenic view of the forest flying past me in a blur of green and brown. I've also noticed that the carriage isn't rocking as much as it had earlier no doubt indicating how much closer we are nearing the castle. No doubt it is too late now to try and convince the driver to go back the way we came, and I had no money to pay for the inconvenience it would no doubt put on him.

Besides, if I were to go back home now all the sacrifices everyone has made for me would all be for nothing. For their sake, and my own, I had to go through with this. No matter how terrifying this may seem I needed to be strong.

I feel the carriage bump to a stop a moment later as a wave of claustrophobia hit me so hard I almost double over. I take in deep breaths trying to calm my racing nerves while my heart hammers erratically against my chest and my hands shake above my lap. Deep down I'm praying that the carriage door will never open and if it does I am hoping that it is Capricorn the one who will greet me rather than some stranger.

Unfortunately, I have yet to have any of my prayers heard.

Light pours into the dimly lit carriage as the door suddenly opens and I'm greeted with a pair of midnight blue eyes. A young man with raven hair greets me with a warm smile, but I can't help but notice how despondent his eyes somewhat seem to be.

"Miss Lucille Ashley?" he asks, his kind smile never wavering.

Staring at him, I'm left dumbfounded before I realize that he's asking for my name.

"Oh! – Umm – yes, that's me!" I exclaim while feeling my cheeks blaze up with embarrassment. I mentally berate myself for being so slow as the young man chuckles clearly amused. This only makes my face burn even more.

He offers me his hand and I tentatively accept it as he helps me out of my carriage and onto the dirt path below. Once I'm outside, I look around and take in the sight of the grounds around the castle while my eyes still try to adjust to the brightness from outside. Once again my hat does little to shield my eyes from the blaring sun.

"Welcome to Castle Dragneel," the young man says as he joins me after helping the driver bring down my trunks from the carriage.

Large red-bricked walls loom high above us with ivy and moss climbing up the sides of the castle with its dark coal roofs giving the whole building an ominous feel to it. The large windows shine slightly with the afternoon sun hitting them making it near impossible to see within. A few windows that aren't glared with the sun's rays allow small glimpses of servants moving around within.

Outside the castle I can slightly make out to what seems to be a lake just beyond both the castle and forest within its own large clearing. Near the castle a large garden that seems to wrap around the building teems with a welcoming assortment of flowers. Flowers of all kinds litter the garden with a large ornate fountain situated right in the middle of the garden with its bubbling cool water giving it a magical feel. Even the stout gardener pulling out weeds doesn't break the magical effect the garden gives off.

"Do you like the garden?" the man asks after noticing that my eyes kept falling back to the nearby flowers. I nod as I shift my eyes towards the castle that stands a few meters away from us, "I'm glad," he continues while watching the garden with a content gaze, though the sadness within them doesn't seem to deplete in the slightest, "The mistress thought that the castle was far too gloomy and had a garden erected to brighten up the place. She loved the garden so much that she hardly ever left it."

"Loved? Is she no longer around?" I ask as my eyes catch sight of a small rosebush shaking and what sounded like laughter emitting from it. I watch it suddenly still as we start heading towards the entrance to the castle.

"So she does speak," the male jokes and I duck my head feeling my cheeks burn again making the man laugh. After a moment, he stops and his voice grows a bit grave, "And no she is no longer with us. The queen has been dead for a few years now, in fact."

Perhaps that is why I was hired to be the governess of the children.

"I'm sorry to hear," I murmur while feeling my heart squeeze with empathy for the children. Mavis only knows how much I can understand what it is like growing up without a mother, and even a father.

"As am I," the man says mournfully as he continues to walk towards the front doors of the castle.

When we reach the steps to the castle the young man begins to explain what my job would consist of, something that had previously been explained to me before my trip here. My job was simple enough. All I had to do was watch over the children as well as teach them to read and write including the social rules expected of royalty. I was also to be the children's caregiver which meant that I would hardly ever leave the children's side.

"Do you need me to clarify anything else for you?" he asks just as we reach the top of the steps standing before the massive doors of the castle.

"No, I believe I understand everything needed of me," I assure him.

"Good, all you have to do now is meet up with the head of the house who shall introduce you to the king before you meet the children," he says as he lifts the large brass knocker and hits the door with it a couple of times. As I examine the dragon head that the knocker consists of, the large door opens to reveal a beautiful woman clad in all blue, "Miss Ashley, this is Juvia, she is the head of house and the person you need to go to if you have any difficulties in the near future," he explains while the woman gives him a small smile that quickly vanishes when I turn to look at her. The young man then turns and starts heading back towards where we came from before suddenly stopping halfway down the stone steps, "Oh! By the way, my name is Gray Fullbuster and you can always find me in the training hall if you need anything," and without another word he's quickly on his way.

Turning back to look at the woman dressed in a simple turquoise dress that seems to accommodate her long wavy cornflower blue hair and dark blank cobalt blue eyes. Her porcelain skin is as white as snow that it almost looks translucent making her look like a doll. I'm more than certain that if she were to give a genuine smile she'd appear much more dazzling.

"Welcome, I'm glad to see your trip was well," she says, her voice sounding poignant and low, "My name is Juvia Lockster and I am the head of house as it was previously mentioned. I presume that you are Lucille Ashley?" she asks and I nod feeling a bit intimidated by her cold stare, "Well Miss Ashley, we mustn't keep the master waiting," she says while stepping out of the way to give me room to enter into the place that would now become my new home.

Oh Mavis please help me.

* * *

 **Welcome readers, New and Old, to the relaunch of my wonderful story!**

 **To my new readers , I welcome you and hope that you enjoy the journey we are about to embark in! If you are new to my work please don't hesitate to go on and check out some of my other work, some finished, some needing to be dusted off. I hope you enjoy your stay with us and I am eager for the fresh new voices I'll get to read in the Review section.**

 **To my veteran readers , I welcome you back! For those of you who had not gotten my memo back in March and were confused to have seen the previous story taken down, I had announced that I would be rewriting S.T.S.O.F mostly because I wasn't satisfied with the direction I was taking it in. Mostly since I didn't really have a direction and was basically wandering around aimlessly while creating situations at the top of my head. After a long break I had taken I finally came up with a plot that satisfied me so I decided to re-upload my story and now here we are. ****Most of the story is still similar to the previous one with just a few add-ons and changes here and there. I've also elongated chapters so they're not as short as the previous ones had been due to popular demand in me making the chapters longer. I'm sure you wont miss the old story as we progress. through this new path we're taking. Also! My dear veterans be kind and don't give away spoilers. Let the new readers enjoy a bit of the mystery. I also can't wait to read your reviews which I am hoping will be coming in soon.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story and I hope to see you all on April 18 with Chapter 2 - History. Updates, if things go according to plan, will be every four days so look out for that.**

 **Also if you have any questions or concerns related to this story or any other you can also PM me and I'll gladly get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Well that's all for today!**

 **Enjoy your Easter weekend my wonderful readers and I shall see you all on Tuesday!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

I step into the large intricate foyer and am immediately astounded by the luxurious décor that surrounds me. Reds, oranges, burgundy, mahogany, and golds surround me like a blazing fire that has me completely entrapped. Large crystal chandeliers hang over my head making the room glow and flicker making the room breathe like a dancing fire drawing me further into the inferno.

Removing my bonnet, I can't help but feel my hand sting once again at the sight of the fiery room. Normally whenever I see something that resembles a fire I usually tend to run away screaming in a panicked frenzy, but right now I only get an uncomfortable itch at the back of my neck. It's an itch I'm too afraid to scratch.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - History**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Do you like the décor?" Juvia asks as she looks out of the door behind me towards the coachman who has brought my trunks over from the carriage.

"It's radiant," I catch myself murmuring as my eyes continue to take in the splendor that surrounds us, "It's almost as if I've entered the lair of a dragon."

Juvia gives me a funny look almost as if saying, " _You have no idea,"_ but instead gives a brusque, "Well come along now," before leading the way towards the large stairwell a bit in front of the entrance.

I eagerly follow her, my bonnet still in hand, as I continue to stare at the passing portraits of gardens and scenic views that somewhat do not match with its blistering surroundings. The portraits of important looking people fit much better with the backdrop than the flowers, I notice, as I continue to follow the bluenette.

"How old are the children?" I ask as we continue to climb the steps. The steps are so steep that I have to hold up the skirts of my dress to keep from tripping over them as I quickly start to lose my breath, "There are two of them, right?"

"Yes, a seven year old boy and a five year old girl," she answers just as we reach the landing to the second floor, "You will be meeting them right after I introduce you to his majesty," she informs in her monotonous voice as she waits for me to catch my breath.

Nodding in understanding, I continue to follow her as she leads me down a long corridor that has many doors and more portraits lining the walls on either side of us. I continue to follow her in silence before a certain large portrait hanging by its lonesome between two windows catches my attention.

The portrait is far larger than the others we have passed with the frame seeming to be decorated with gold and rubies. A tall proud looking man whose dark amber eyes that resemble liquid gold seem to be looking off into the distance stares just over my head as if looking at something, but the wall behind me is empty. The man has short fiery red hair with a few grey streaks barely visible underneath the large ruby encrusted crown that sits atop his head. Dark expensive robes of satin wrap around his strong frame with a golden scepter and golden orb clutched in his large tan hands. His entire persona screams royalty leaving me feeling like a lowly pauper upon his presence, even if it is only a picture.

"Is this King Dragneel?" I ask causing Juvia to stop a few ways away and look back at me with a look of surprise before depresses a bit.

"No," comes her curt answer that leaves me flinching at the harshness of her tone, "That there was the previous king, Igneel," she explains in a much softer tone while fully facing me with her arms crossed and her eyes lingering on the portrait, "He passed away a few years ago leaving the throne to his son."

Looking back at the portrait, I can't help but notice that other than this picture I haven't seen a single other portrait as elaborate as this one that could depict the current king. I tell Juvia my thoughts and I don't expect the answer she gives me.

"He doesn't want his painting hanging in the place where his father's once was," she says while watching me from the corner of my eye and I feel like a child that's about to be scolded for asking too many questions, "He doesn't feel like he deserves the right," she continues while looking away again.

"Why?" I ask without even thinking and cover my mouth with my hat feeling ashamed at how my curiosity could get the better of me.

 _Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut?!_

Not paying much mind to my action, Juvia turns and starts walking once again showing that she would not talk further on the matter. Stealing one last glance at the portrait, I quickly hurry on after her and catch her just as she begins to turn a corner. Without looking to see as if I've caught up I barely catch her say, "He's not the King's real son," and I almost trip over the wine-red rug below us completely baffled by what she just said, "Igneel married only once in his life when he was a young man. His wife died a few years after their marriage due to an incurable illness leaving the king as a widow with no heir. For many years after that he was inconsolable and believed that the world did not want him to be happy. However, after many years of the royal council insisting that the king remarry so that he may be granted an heir the King had set off to find a wife in a city off to the east. He courted many ladies of high nobility, but none of them took to his fancy, until one day he fell in love.

"You can only imagine how confused and enraged the council became when they found that the person the King had brought back with him was not a suitable wife but a young child. It was an orphan boy he had found on the streets, no less, whom he had picked up and decided to take as his own."

"So the current King is adopted?" I ask noticing that our progress towards our destination has slowed considerably.

Juvia nods while looking over at me as I walk beside her at a slow pace, "Yes, the king adopted the young boy and they both lived happily for many years before the king, too, contracted the mysterious disease that his wife had years before. He was slowly dying and only a select few knew about his condition. Not even the boy himself knew, and much less would the king tell him since the boy was in the middle of getting married," Juvia continues with a heavy sigh that almost sounds tired, "The prince was only sixteen at the time."

"SIXTEEN?!" I exclaim, clearly baffled by the news, "He was so young!"

Juvia nods, a sad smile adorning her lips, "Yes he was rather young, and brash to say the least. However, he was happy and that is all that mattered to the king. His joy revolved around the joy of his son."

"How did he find out about his father's illness?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"He never did," she responds and I whip my head to look at her clearly appalled, "It wasn't until Igneel almost cracked his head open during a fall that the young boy found out that his father had little time to live. For a long time Igneel was able to fake his health and keep the staff from leaking information to the boy, much to his anger. The man had no time to prepare himself for the loss of the only man he had ever known to be his father. To him one day his father was well and healthy, and the next he was just gone leaving an empty throne and a boy who was once again an orphan." We both remain silent as we stop in the middle of the hall and stare at the continuing hallway before us, "With no real heir to take the throne to the kingdom the young orphan was forced to take the crown against his wishes."

"Couldn't he have just refused the crown? Couldn't he have just left?" I ask while feeling an ache deep within my chest that I hadn't felt in a really long time.

"And have the whole country fight amongst itself for the crown? No, he took it upon himself to keep the country his father worked so hard to keep together from ripping itself apart."

Before I can say anything else Juvia steps towards two large burgundy doors that I had not noticed we had stopped in front of. Golden flames are etched into the dark wood with the handles to the doors almost resembling small curling dragons with hungry ruby eyes staring at me, daring me to enter. At the sight of the foreboding door I quickly feel myself begin to panic.

I had not realized that we would arrive to our destination so soon. I had been so entrapped with Juvia's story that I had not even payed attention to the direction I would need to take in case I wanted to run away. I'm frozen with fear over the spot I am standing in and I can't explain why. Perhaps it must do with the fact that the history of the current King has left me emotionally vulnerable and now this cold-hearted woman wouldn't even give me a chance to recover myself.

All I want at this moment is to run away before Juvia can even open the large doors, but instead by some unforeseeable force I am rooted to the ground I am standing on. It's as if I have lost all control over my body and now all I can do is watch and wait for my destiny to unfold agonizingly slowly before me. I clutch the sides of my skirts furiously to the point that I can even feel my nails digging into my palms through the thick fabric that I am holding onto.

Juvia knocks on the door and not too long after a muffled voice says, "Come in," that sends an uncomfortable chill racing up and down my spine.

My mouth is dry, but I still try to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat as my hands shake uncontrollably at my sides. I can only imagine what kind of man awaits us beyond those thick doors. Will he be a kind and benevolent man? Or a tyrant with flaming eyes that burn your soul? The rumors from earlier start to swim around my head taunting me and making my courage dwindle by the second.

The large doors open and I mechanically move forward to follow the blue-haired female into the large room. The view of a large library quickly catches my eye as suddenly the fear I had possessed not seconds ago seems to disparate. Books of different colors and sizes fill the teeming bookshelves around us sending me an almost euphoric sense of calm. For a moment I'm more than happy to meet the King of our country and work for him. For a moment I feel like any evil thought I might have had could not possibly be true. For a moment I believe that everything is fine…

Up until I look down at the very man sitting before us at the end of the large room.

At the sight of my new employer my eyes widen and my heart drops almost shattering upon impact of the marble floor. The wind is knocked out of me and I can't help but take a step back to try and regain my balance. The room spins in dizzying circles and I almost believe that I will pass out from shock as I stare at the direction of my countries' current King with only one thought inside of my head.

What in Mavis's name was _HE_ doing here?!

* * *

 **How was your Easter my dear readers? Hopefully it was a good weekend for all of you.**

 **Anywho, any guesses on who the mysterious king is? Not that it's much of a secret or surprise who our young king will turn out to be, but trust me that surprises will continue to bloom throughout the story.**

 **I'd like to give a big amazing shout out to my wonderful Followers and Reviewers, you guys are all amazing and thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

 **Also! I'd like to give immense Gratitude towards my veteran readers who have thankfully returned and reviewed! Thank you guys for loving this story as much as I do, you guys rule!**

 **I'll start answering Reviews starting next chapter, but trust me when I say that I read every single one and they all make my day a great one!**

 **Anywho, that's all for today. Chapter 3 - First meeting will be out April 22 so I'll see you all then!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stare wide-eyed at the man sitting before me. An elaborate marble desk sits in front of him with a multitude of papers and documents surrounding its surface while the man's eyes scan each one that he picks up. His pen moves swiftly across the documents signing or scratching off as he continues to read at a steady pace. He's in such deep concentration that he doesn't notice Juvia enter the room with me following hesitantly behind her.

Taking my eyes away from the occupied man, I look around the large room at the shelves and shelves of book lining just about every single wall. A thrill runs through me but I push down the feeling when I notice what appears to be two heads duck out of view up on the second floor of the library to my left. Instead of trying to see what it was, I let my eyes roam back around the room. However, I can't help but peek again at the spot where I thought I had seen a child peering down at us. I then look at the busy man and stand in silence while feeling the anxious pressure of the air weigh down all around me.

It isn't until the blue-haired female clears her throat that the man finally looks up with a grunt of annoyance.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - First Meetings**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Dark onyx eyes shoot up to stare at us making my heart seize. They look at the pale woman next to me giving her a reproachful glare before quickly darting towards me looking deep into my eyes which makes his expression harden. Staring deep into his dark eyes leaves me feeling anxious with a burning feeling deep within my chest that makes it hard to breathe. I dare not even blink as the burning sensation intensifies with every sluggish second that passes.

 _Someone told me that if you look him straight in the eyes you can feel your soul burst into flames._

Taking a deep shuddering breathe I can't seem to break eye contact with him as we continue to stare at each other in agitating silence.

His expression, though handsome, is set into the deepest angriest scowl I have ever seen on anyone's face before. They burn with a scorching anger I had known so well to come from a pair of brown eyes rather than obsidian. The dark anger always looked almost natural on the man with brown eyes, but on this man here it looked so wrong. It made me question if the man before me was really someone I knew, but then again I've only ever known a handful of people to own a headful of naturally pink hair.

 _It's salmon! Not Pink!_

 _Your hair is definitely pink!_

 _I said it's not! It's salmon, SALMON! Not pink! There's a great difference!_

 _Whatever you say pinky!_

Blinking away the memory I had thought to have buried so deep within my mind that I would never see it again, I try to keep my composure as the man continues to scrutinize me. Those memories were, after all, not very pleasant ones.

"Your majesty," Juvia begins with a loud clear voice that brings me back from my reverie and finally getting his piercing gaze to look away from me, "I present you the children's new governess, Miss Ashley," she says while pointing towards me as I curtsy respectfully while his gaze resumes to watching me, "Miss Ashley, this is the king of Fiore, Natsu Dragneel."

Suddenly looking up at the man before me mid-curtsy, I almost lose my balance as I stare once again into the burning eyes of the king. My heart flutters and burns as it had when our eyes first met feeling as if a burning fire were indeed scorching my very being. I want to cry with joy for being able to find this man once again after so many years, but at the same time I want to fall to my knees and cry my heart out. I want to run away, but his eyes keep me trapped in place as if I were some mere prey frozen under the calculating eyes of a predator much larger than myself.

Looking at him as I straighten up, I can't help but notice how much this man has changed in all the years that we have been apart. Back when silly adventures and heartfelt fairy tales still brightened the darkest moments of my lonely life. Back when life had been so simple and carefree with all suffering and torment but a bad dream.

Back when we used to be such close friends.

Natsu Dragneel.

Dragneel.

 _King_ Dragneel, current ruler of our great nation, former friend to a silly lonely girl.

 _So, this is where you had disappeared to_ , I think as I continue to stare back at the familiar face before me while my mind travels to what Juvia had just told me about his life, _So, fate wasn't so generous with you either,_ I muse while ruminating on his deceased wife and father. This only makes my heart tighten for the difficult life he seems to still be living.

"Ashley?" his voice, which had only been a muffled reply earlier, asks sounding so much gruff and deep than when we were younger. It explodes with a resonance that only someone of a higher power could create and not that of a humble upbringing. It's the voice only a king could carry out. "Ashley is your first name?" he asks almost as if he doesn't fully believe it to be true. It isn't, of course.

Lucille Ashley doesn't even exist, but no one can know that.

Shaking my head, I look down at the dark carpet beneath my shoes as I clutch onto my bonnet with both hands that I can feel shaking uncontrollably, "No your majesty," I reply while feeling my mouth grow dry from having to speak to him directly, "Ashley is my maiden name," I inform him before he even gets the chance to ask.

"So then what is your name?" he asks while sounding irritated as he taps his pen against his desk impatiently while leaning his head onto his arm that rests atop his desk.

It takes me a bit by surprise that he doesn't remember me like I do him. Simply looking at him I can tell that he is physically the same Natsu I had known when I was younger, only now he is older. I couldn't have changed so much that he would have so easily forgotten my appearance.

Unless… I was so forgettable a person.

"Lucille, your majesty, Lucille Ashley is my name," I answer after a moment of silence. I was almost close to saying that Lucy was my name, but that probably wouldn't be too wise for me to say. Especially given the circumstances that have brought me into hiding.

"Luce-ille," he murmurs under his breath loud enough for me to hear while glaring at me as if I were lying to him.

He stays quiet as he continues to stare at me, his pen still tapping insistently atop his desk at a quick and steady pace. As he scrutinizes me I notice that his angry appearance is gone. For a moment the curious look he gives me seems so familiar that it makes my hands clutch onto my hat even harder. It's the same innocent look he'd give me when he would try to see whether I was telling him the truth about something or simply lying. However, before I know it his curious expression turns into a pained one as he rubs his temple with the hand he had been leaning on just a second ago.

"Your majesty…" Juvia softly calls while looking as if she's about to take a step towards the pained king, but freezes when he shakes his head.

"I'm fine," he growls sounding once again annoyed, "I welcome you to the castle Miss Ashley," he quickly mutters without looking up at me as he continues to massage his temple, "I pray that your stay with us is a pleasant one and deeply hope that the children and yourself get along well, as well as with the other staff members. If you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to seek Juvia's help. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to work, so Juvia please finish showing her around and make sure that she's settled in comfortably," and with that he goes back to his forgotten papers not bothering to glance toward us again as his hand is basically covering most of his face.

Not knowing what else to do, I look over at the bluenette who stares at the king with a look of disapproval and annoyance. "We shall take our leave then your Majesty," she says while bowing before turning to leave the room.

Looking back at the king, I too give my own curtsy before quickly turning to follow the pale woman who was now disappearing through the doors we had entered from. Not once do I notice the dark inquisitive eyes that watch me through lax fingers until the heavy doors close behind me.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you guessed that Natsu was the king you were correct!**

 **I don't really have much to say today other than that chapter 4 - Dragneel Children will be out April 26, so look out for that! I can't wait for you all to meet my new and improved demon spaw- I mean... my little angels. Guess you'll just have to wait and see. *** _Insert evil laughter_ *****

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **A great and wonderful shout out to my Fantastic Favorites from last chapter...**

 **\- KaidaBella**

 **\- DecemberRome**

 **\- NekoFro**

 **\- Ms. K2**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- KaidaBella**

 **\- JcL107**

 **\- DecemberRome**

 **\- Illusions From Ink**

 **\- NekoFro**

 **\- Narwhals21928**

 **\- 12364**

 **\- ellalasada11**

 **\- Ms. K2**

 **\- wohmbat**

 **\- geekyglamour**

 **\- Tostada**

 **\- CrystalFox9**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- DecemberRome = You have no idea how happy it was for me to hear that. I love this story so much as well that I just HAD to rewrite it to make it better for all of you as well as myself. And don't thank me, THANK YOU for coming back and giving the revamp a try.**

 **\- MyAssForYou (Guest) = First of all, love the name, second, thank you for coming back and giving my new and improved story another try! I have been updating regularly mostly because I'm getting inspiration from my old chapters to write this story and as for how many chapters this story will hold, I'm still not too sure. It will be a bit long due to the fact that the storyline I have conducted for myself is pretty long as well, but I guess we'll all just see what happens.**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy reading my recreated story!**

 **\- Saranau34 = Well now you know. Hopefully you werent disappointed and I'm happy you enjoyed the previous chapter! Hopefully you liked this one as well.**

 **Well that's all for shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 3 (special)

Damn this paperwork! Damn Erza for sending it from Mavis knows where she is in the world! And damn that Gray just for being alive!

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I try to keep my frustration from getting to me. The longer I whine about the mountain of paperwork I still need to check is more time I'm stuck doing this load of cra-

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Well that's just great.

* * *

 **Chapter 3.5**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Groaning, I glare at the large double burgundy doors that lead out of the library before looking back down at the document currently in my hand. "Come in," I call out wondering what idiot it was this time that came to disturb me from my work. As if I didn't have enough to do already.

I hear one of the doors open as two pairs of feet shuffle into the room before me, but I don't look up clearly uninterested as in who it may be. For all I cared it could be another Lord coming to seek help for who knows what only to be disappointed that I would not lift a finger to aide them in what they needed. All noblemen were lazy and greedy. If they have problems, they should learn to fix them on their own. It's only if their issue escalated more than they could handle would I ever lift a finger to help. Until then they were on their own.

Silence reverberates throughout the whole room and it only irritates me more to think that these idiots were just standing around waiting for me to acknowledge them. I allowed them to come in. Was that not acknowledgment enough?

Before me someone clears their throat and I can't help but to look up to see the annoyance that has come to disrupt me today.

My eyes quickly land on the blue haired advisor whose own emotionless blue eyes stare me down with a defiance only those of high rank could give. She stands tall and proud and her own look of annoyance towards me only pisses me off even more. As if she were the one in charge and not I.

To her left I notice another woman whose timid demeanor only aggravates me. Who the hell was this and what did she want?

I look into her large chocolate doe eyes that stare at me with a fear I was all too familiar with. Her golden hair is neatly tied up in a tight bun and her brown travel dress looks neat and professional. She wears no jewelry other than a pair of white hand gloves that cover her hands which clutch onto her bonnet with a strong and wavering grip.

Her breathing looks strained, and she hardly blinks as she continues to stare at me as if fearful to look away. Her hands shake and even her brow creases with the strain she must be putting herself through. It isn't until her eyelids flutter that she finally moves.

"Your majesty," Juvia says in the loud authoritative voice that carries throughout the whole room and I break full eye contact to look over at the bluenette, "I present you the children's new governess, Miss Ashley," she continues while pointing towards the blond who immediately curtsies respectfully, "Miss Ashley, this is the king of Fiore, Natsu Dragneel."

The girl almost topples over when she suddenly looks up at me mid-curtsy. Her eyes are wider than when I first looked at her, but instead of fear another look emanates from her. It's a look of surprise that I can't quite comprehend.

She straightens up, and inquisitive look upon her face, as we continue to stare at one another. Both of us seeming to look for something that isn't quite there. Her curious expression, however, quickly dims as a look of sadness washes over her as she continues to look at me. It's almost as if that sadness were directed towards me, but I must be mistaken.

"Ashley?" I ask, barely registering the name that Juvia had just given to me. I had known that we were getting the kids a new governess, but I had left all the work for Juvia to do. I had hired many more governesses before this girl and was tired to the point that I wanted nothing to do with hiring someone new… again, "Ashley is your first name?" I ask feeling that somehow the name didn't suit her all too well.

"No your majesty," the woman timidly replies while shaking her head and staring down at the floor before her, "Ashley is my maiden name," she says before I even get to ask what Ashley was if it wasn't her given name.

"So then what is your name?" I ask feeling irritated for some odd reason. She hasn't done anything to irk me, but even then, I can't help but feel impatient with her.

Her look of surprise returns, almost as if she can't believe that I don't know her name. I wasn't the one who hired her, per say, so I hardly even know who this woman is. It's almost as if she expects me to know her, but so far that I know I've never seen this woman before in my life.

"Lucille, your majesty, Lucille Ashley is my name," she answers after a few moments of silence.

"Luce-ille," I murmur somehow feeling that that name doesn't suit her at all.

No, her name should be something like Luigi. Wait. That isn't right either. Luigi is just ridiculous, so why would that even be her name? But somehow it feels close, but not quite.

A flash of blond hair and childish laughter attacks me.

 _Hey Luigi!_

 _Natsu! You know that's not my name!_

 _I know, I know! Geez, you don't have to get so mad Lu-. It's only a joke._

My temple erupts with pain making me wince at the sudden discomfort.

"Your majesty…" Juvia softly calls out sounding worried, but I shake my head showing her that it is nothing serious.

"I'm fine," I growl completely enraged at the pain that had come to me suddenly, "I welcome you to the castle Miss Ashley," I mutter quickly as I try to massage the pain out of my temple, "I pray your stay with us is a pleasant one and deeply hope that the children and yourself get along well, as well as with the other staff members. If you have any questions or concerns do not be afraid to seek Juvia's help. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to work, so Juvia please finish showing her around and make sure that she's settled in comfortably," and with that I return to my work without giving either woman a single glance as I shield my eyes from view with my hand while I stare down at the document sitting atop of my desk.

Silence emanates around the room again before I hear both women slowly shuffle out of the room as I steal one last glance at the retreating form of the blond through the cracks in my fingers. I watch the door close behind the woman and a feeling of loss presses against my chest, but I can't understand why. I try to think if I've ever met Lucille before in my life, but when I try to think about it my temple starts to throb once again.

 _Perhaps it's nothing important_ , I tell myself as I shake my head one last time before I dive back into my work.

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **For those of my previous readers they'll know that I like giving bonus chapters from time to time and this time seemed to be good as any. I mean it's not like I'm procrastinating from school work to get this updated or anything. Psssh, nah, I have no idea what you're talking about. It's not like finals is only two weeks away. Haha...ha... ha...**

 **Anywho, upon the request of two of my lovely Reviewers I decided to put up this lovely bonus chapter.** **As you can see this isn't my typical, post two chapters in one day, kind of bonus. It's actually chapter 3 in Natsu's POV. I had never thought about doing this particular chapter under Natsu's POV, especially since we get a few of those later on in the story *** _wink_ ***, until VvnDaLu and geekyglamour413 requested the idea. (** _This shout out is for you both!_ **)**

 **For the past four days I had been wondering how I would post this chapter, if I even decided to post it. Should I post it in the main story? Should I post it in a different story and add more Natsu POVs in that story? Should I not do it altogether?**

 **In the end I decided to put it here since I don't know if I'll make another Natsu POV for a while. But hey, ask and you shall receive. That's always been my motto and I love it when readers give their own suggestions as to what they'd like to read within the story. So don't be afraid to make any requests, I always take all ideas into consideration!**

 **Anywho, let's go back to the story, shall we?**


	5. Chapter 4

_"Hey Natsu?" I ask, my feet swinging over the edge of the small rock ledge that sits over the still water of the lake. The line of my fishing hook is submerged in the water a few meters away bobbing slowly to tease fish into capturing the small trap._

 _"Yeah Luce?" The pink haired boy answers sounding bored as his dark eager eyes watch the water with the patience of a fisherman._

 _"Do you think you'll ever forget about me… just like my daddy did?" I ask and immediately his large almond shaped eyes zero in my as if incredulous that I would ask such a question._

 _"WHAT?!" He yells out while clutching onto his fishing reel so hard that his knuckles almost turn white against his tan skin, "I would never forget about you!" he insists while unconsciously dropping his reel onto the ground causing it to roll hazardously towards the edge of the small cliff, "You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world! How could I ever forget my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" he exclaims while stretching his arms out wide around him seeming to try to hold the whole world within his tiny arms, "I'll never forget you, no matter what!"_

 _"Promise?" I can't help but ask, but even before I ask the question I know deep down inside that his words, though naïve and young, were law to the young boy._

 _Etched in stone for all eternity._

 _Unbreakable._

 _"I promise!" He says, his wide toothy smile brightening even the small space they shared under the shade of the forest._

 _So then why did you forget about me so easily then?_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Dragneel Children**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail_

* * *

"Miss Ashley, are you all right?" Juvia asks once we're completely alone in the hallway once again.

I hadn't noticed that while I had been following her my thoughts had drifted towards… places that I hadn't meant for it to travel to. She must have noticed my silence because she stops walking and turns around to look at me with a worried expression on her face. It's at that moment that I realize that I'm pressing on my temple with my right hand.

"I'm fine!" I quickly exclaim not wanting the female to worry too much about something that wasn't important, "It's just a small headache. I've been traveling for hours so I must just be dizzy from being on steady ground after the journey," I lie trying to force a smile that I'm sure looks more like a grimace.

Juvia gives me a look that clearly says she doesn't believe me, but doesn't comment further as she turns once again. "Come along then," she says while leading me down the hallway and I follow close behind not wanting to get lost in this immense castle.

As I follow the bluenette down the long hallway, my head swims from the even that had just transpired in the library. Doubts of the king being the Natsu that I had known all those years ago fight against the reasoning that the possibility of another man with pink hair named Natsu lived out there somewhere in the world.

His hair, spiky, pink and unkempt was the same as it was fifteen years ago. His dark eyes, though they don't hold the same juvenile light as they had before, are the same dark obsidian. They are still the same large almond shape and his face has only seemed to have matured with frown lines overpowering the faint laugh lines he still has. He's the same boy, but now he's a different mad and I suppose that doesn't trail too far from the truth.

 _How could he not remember me when I clearly remember him so well? Was I nothing to him?_

No, I was special to him as he was special to me too. We were friends. Companions. Partners in crime. Inseparable. We were joined at the hip, until…

 _Don't you think it's better this way?_ A voice at the back of my head says startling me, _Think about it. If he doesn't remember you that means that he doesn't hate you._

That's right. I had almost forgotten.

The sin I had made towards that boy long ago…

A loud explosion up ahead shakes the whole corridor nearly knocking me off my feet. Juvia, by some inhuman power, remains unwavering as her shoulders tense and hands ball up into fists at her sides. Without a word, she quickens her pace and I quickly follow her unsure of what to do as I try to keep up with her speed.

We round corners and pass by scurrying maids that move out of the way as if Juvia were parting the red sea. I follow her as closely as I can before we rush down a flight of stairs and hurry down another long hallway before we round one last corner.

White smoke fills the hallway making my heart seize with fear as my hand prickles and burns under my glove. I stop at the end of the hallway as I watch Juvia bravely storm through the thick cloud of white and disappears completely. I'm frozen in place watching as the smoke slowly makes its way towards me and all I can think of is run! Run as fast as I can go! But no matter how much my minds screams me to move I can't seem to budge from where I'm standing.

"Out of all the foolish and stupid things you both could do, blowing up the kitchen was the best idea?!" I hear Juvia's muffled voice resonate from deep within the smoke cloud that seems to have slowed its progress towards me, "What in Mavis's name were you two thinking?!" her voice comes again, only louder and seeming to be getting closer.

"It was his idea!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Small voices follow Juvia's own angry ones and it isn't long before three figures emerge from the cloud of smoke unscathed. It's at the sight of Juvia's dress covered in a white sort of dust that I realize that the cloud was nothing more than flour that was now settling on the walls, floor, and furniture throughout the whole hallway. Some of it even speckles the skirts of my dress looking almost like powdery snow.

"I don't care whose idea it was," Juvia snaps making me flinch and the children whimper, "The fact of the matter is that somebody could have gotten hurt!"

Fully emerging from the dust cloud, Juvia's Cobalt eyes look from either side of her before she looks up at me with an irritated expression almost like the one that the king had on earlier. She seems to have remembered that I was still there before her sour expression goes back to that of a business-like attribute as she dusts the skirts of her dress only seeming to make a large white streak stain the light blue cloth.

"I'm sorry for startling you Miss Ashley," the blue haired woman apologizes as the two small children she had along with her scurry to try and escape while her attention is on me, unfortunately she catches both children by the arms with amazing speed, "Be still you two!" she hisses before dragging both kids out in front of her so that I can see them fully.

Two pairs of large childish doe eyes look up at me from under eyelashes still speckled with flour. Familiar dark onyx and dazzling sapphire stare at me looking livid at having been caught by the older woman who was holding them down with a vice grip. Both children are beautiful and I can't help but smile at their appearance since they seem to be covered from head to toe in flower. I can barely make out the spiky blue hair of the young boy and the pretty pink dress of the young girl under all the white dust. Their pouting faces look almost comical under the thick layer of flour that covers them.

"Come and greet your governess children," Juvia says while keeping a watchful eye on both children as they stare at me with inquisitive expressions, "This here is Etsuko Dragneel, the eldest of the two," Juvia tells me while lightly pushing the boy forward causing an avalanche of flour to fall off his shoulders and head.

"Everyone calls me Happy," he mutters while looking down at his feet, the small pout on his tiny lips only becoming more prominent. It's like the expression Natsu used to give when he would get scolded by one of the adults in town.

Etsuko's disheveled blue hair brushes lightly above his dark almond shaped obsidian eyes like his father's. Although he is a bit mad his eyes still shine with a bright eager fire that was so like Natsu's when he was a boy. He looks almost like an exact replica of the older Dragneel male other than his cerulean hair and a few soft features here and there that are no doubt from his mother.

"This other little troublemaker here is Rosalind Dragneel, the youngest of the pair," Juvia says while also lightly pushing the young girl forward so that she stands before me with wide curious eyes.

Rosalind, unlike Etsuko or Natsu, has large crystal sapphire eyes that glisten like a bubbling lake in the middle of spring. Her hair is long a long and wavy snowy silver with bangs that sweep across her delicate forehead. Even the white flour seems to blend in with the color of her hair. Her fair skin resembles nothing of the tan complexion of the Dragneel males making me presume that her looks resemble more her mother than her father.

The thought of these two children being Natsu's leaves an ache in my chest, but I cannot deny that they are adorable.

"It's really nice to meet you both," I bow while giving them the warmest smile I can muster, "I hope we get along real well," I tell them as I stand up straight only to be surprised to see such startled expressions on both of their faces.

Both children look incredulous and I don't understand why. Was there something on my face other than flour that I should be worried about?

I give Juvia a questioning look, but she only gives me an expectant expression before she releases her hold on both children. Surprisingly they don't run away and turn to look at the bluenette after she clears her throat to get their attention.

"You both will be spending the rest of the day with Miss Ashley after you get all cleaned up," she explains to them while also giving me a quick look so that I know this also pertains to me, "You need to go get cleaned before you can show her around the castle, and make sure that you listen to whatever she tells you to do." Before they even take a step away from her she stops them again by lightly touching their shoulder making them look up at her a bit worried, "And do refrain from making any more pranks on your way to your room," she warns making the three of us shudder.

Both children puff out their cheeks clearly not wanting to obey the older woman's rules, but they nod and quickly skip off in the direction we had just come from before hearing the loud explosion. They pass by me giving me tentative side glances before they continue around the corner and disappear.

"Now Miss Ashley, forgive me for cutting our tour short, but I'm sure that you'd like to go to your room to get freshened up," Juvia says catching my attention while also waving a hand towards my dirty dress, "Let me show you to your room," and with that we follow the children, but not before I turn to look at the mess that their little prank, as I presume it was, lies forgotten behind us.

* * *

 **So in the original story I had wanted to make both Rosy and Happy two devilish pranksters, but somehow I ended up writing them to be too tame for my liking. So now that I've got the chance to rewrite this story I'm totally bringing out their little devilish side *** _insert evil smiley face_ *** comment me some pranks you'd like to see these little devils come up with next. Also, I'll explain later why they were surprised when Lucy smiled at them. Comment on why you think they were so confused.**

 **Anywho, Chapter 5 - Dinner is Served will be out April 30, so look out for that.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- FTMatchmakerMira-Nee**

 **\- stalkingu**

 **\- XxTentenxX179**

 **\- Crystalic Lotus**

 **\- HasXnoXlife**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- FTMatchmakerMira-Nee**

 **\- PerchanceADream**

 **\- zzMiya-chanzz**

 **\- SacredAlchemist**

 **\- stalkingu**

 **\- XxTentenxX179**

 **\- Littlest1**

 **\- Crystalic Lotus**

 **\- HasXnoXlife**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- DecemberRome = AAAAAAAAHHHHHH you did the thing! Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that you've been liking the changes to my story!**

 **\- MyAssForYou (Guest) = Thank you. Your praise really makes me happy, but no I'm not a pro in disguise. I just really like to write and I'm always trying to improve my writing style. Thank you once again and I'm so happy you're enjoying my story.**

 **\- VvDaLu = Your wish has been heard loud and clear. Hopefully you enjoyed it as mush as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **\- Saranau34 = I hope you fall in love with my little rascals all over again as I did. So glad to hear you're enjoying my story and hopefully the introduction to the children didn't disappoint.**

 **\- PerchanceADream = I'm really happy to hear that. I loved the original one as well, but I felt like it needed improvement and thankfully you all stuck around for me to allow those changes to form, so thank you!**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = I hope your request was at a satisfactory level. I'm happy you enjoyed my last chapter, and no the children will be Happy and my own OC Rosy.**

 **\- LovelyLovelyLove = Thank you, I'm really happy to hear that you're enjoying the changes. Nothing makes me happier than to hear you all are loving what I am working hard to bring to you all.**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = I hadn't meant to torture you with my atrocious updating schedule. Things had gotten complicated in my life and at one point I had wanted to stop writing completely, but it's because of my wonderful readers like you that I wanted to keep going. Now things are better and I have re-found the passion to keep on writing, so thank you for staying by my side. It means the world to me.**

 **\- Ms. K2 = AHHHHHH thank you so much!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 5

With a deep tired sigh, I close the door to my new room behind me. I'm more than happy to escape the excitement that has no doubt been my afternoon as I look around and take in my surroundings. Blue pastel walls with white trimming surrounds my large room. A queen-sized four poster bed made of maple wood sits just to my right with dusty blue curtains tied to the posters with white string. A large white comforter with pastel flowers embroidered into the cloth covers the bed with matching pillows that take over most of the head of the bed. Two matching nightstands sit beside both sides of the bed with each holding a gas lamp clearly useful for late night reading.

At the foot of the bed a trunk also made of maple wood sits with delicate designs carved all around it with a morning wood colored cushion attached at the top of the trunk to allow someone to sit on it. Across from the bed to my left sits a large beech wardrobe where my clothing will soon be stored with a dainty vanity sitting just to the left of the wardrobe. To the right of the wardrobe is a door that must lead into the restroom and at the back of the room a small sitting area with two small white armchairs and single white coffee table sit before a large bay window. A window seat built into the wall even gets me excited for the hours I'd undoubtedly spend reading whenever I get the chance.

Placing my hat on the foot of the bed, I walk around the room while running my fingers lightly over the surface of the furniture I pass. The room is lovely and clearly deviates from the fiery theme the rest of the castle must hold. It's almost like the light colors of my mother's old sitting room back home.

Keeping my thoughts from going towards places that it shouldn't be going to I move towards one of my trunks where the coachman must have left it and open it to pull out a clean dress while making sure not to dirty it with the flour that still stains the dress I am currently wearing.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Dinner is Served**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

After finding the children outside of my door when I had finished getting ready, they took it upon themselves to show me as much of the castle grounds as they thought fit. From time to time they would stop and hide to keep from being seen by the passing maids, those who were still covered in flour from having to pick up the mess created by the two children just some time ago.

Every time they would duck out of the view when a flour-clad maid would pass by they would also drag me down with them so that I wouldn't be seen either. Their whispering giggles as the maids stormed off in different directions made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. It almost felt as if I were back in Magnolia hiding from shop keepers or passersby who would fall under the traps Natsu and I would lay out. So many adults would throw anything they could get their hands on at us in a fit of rage, but due to our cleverness we were never hit or caught.

Those really were such good times.

Soon after escaping the castle and out into the garden, both children dragged me through a dizzying maze of tall bushes lined with rose bushes towards a clearing near the center of the maze. A single Magnolia tree sat near the back of the small clearing with a makeshift swing hanging from one of the thick branches which swung slightly in the passing breeze. A few stone benches sat under the shade of the tree with a bubbling marble fountain sitting just at the other end of the small clearing. It looked as if this small space had popped out from a fairy tale.

We don't stay long in the clearing, a place both children admit to be their favorite spot to hide in when they try to get away from an angry Juvia. The three of us make our way around the entire garden as I'm shown more of the extensive garden as well as the stables and the lake that sits a fair distance away from the castle. We explore most of the grounds and a fair bit of the inside of the castle the whole afternoon that we are together and I'm happy to say that not once did the children ever stop smiling at me as they continued to drag me along to our next destination.

Other than hiding from the occasional fuming maid, both children seemed to be very well behaved, unlike a certain father of theirs when he was their age. It wouldn't be until much later that I would learn how wrong I had been at judging them so carelessly…

After hours of roaming aimlessly within the castle the three of us retire in the dining room where the setting sun alights the room with a natural burning glow. Both children, washed and seated, talk animatedly explaining to me on their plans for the next day. I watch them talk over one another, their eager voices filling the whole room and somehow brightening even after the sun has disappeared over the horizon.

While we wait for our meal I can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. The thought of eating in the dining hall with the children and the king had not occurred to me until Juvia had instructed for me to sit at the large table instead of standing off to the side to wait for the king to arrive. I'd be joining the royal family for dinner and the thought causes my stomach to tie itself into painful knots.

"Tonight we're having stew!" Rosalind cheers while slamming her knife and fork down onto the table excitedly. I watch the young girl laugh about excitedly while nervously waiting for an adult to barge into the room to tell her to be quiet, but no one comes.

Watching the young girl shift carelessly around in her seat I can't help but wonder what my father would have done if he were here at this moment. " _Sit down correctly and stop making so much noise! A lady should only be seen, not heard!"_ would probably be the exact words he'd say. Come to think about it, his strict traditions are probably the main reason on why I am always so quiet and reserved around people.

Even those I love so dearly.

The doors to the dining room fly open with a deafening clack causing all three of us to turn immediately towards the source of the sound. The king strides into the room in a grand splendor of fluttering cloth. The aura around him feels sinister and the scowl on his face looks equally unwelcoming. His dark eyes, cold and fierce, seem to be staring unknowingly off into space and I can only wonder what has gotten him so heated?

"DAD!" both children cheer clearly unfazed with their father's foul mood as they dash off their seats and quickly bolt toward their unsuspecting father.

Instantly, the king seems to snap out of the deep thought be must have been in and smiles down towards the children who quickly make their way towards him. "HEY!" he exclaims as stoops down with arms wide open ready to grab hold of his children.

Both children crash into the older man who scoops them up effortlessly into his arms and lifts them off the ground. Both Rosalind and Etsuko talk over one another trying to catch their father's attention with their own flamboyant stories. The scene is heartwarming, but even so I cannot help but think back to my father who would no doubt disapprove of such wild behavior. He would never tolerate me running around and yelling for his attention like that, let alone would he ever lift me up in his arms the way the king carries his own children. The only affection my father had ever shown me were expressed in hugs, and even those embraces felt cold and hardly ever happened.

"So how have you two been treating Miss Ashley?" the pink haired male asks as he makes his way towards where I remain standing near the head of the table.

"We showed her the WHOLE gardens!" Etsuko exclaims with wide adventurous eyes.

"We even showed her our secret spot," Rosalind whispers loud enough for me to hear making the king's eyes widen with surprise.

"Did you now?" he asks while placing them both back on the ground and nudging them to head over to their seats, "I thought you never showed anyone your secret spot," he asks as he takes his seat and motions for me to take my own to which I quickly comply.

"She's special," Rosy whispers causing my heart to squeeze at her soft words, though I don't fully understand my reaction.

"Is she now?" the king asks again causing both children to eagerly. Natsu then looks over at me with a skeptically look and I use all my will power to keep myself from looking away too quickly, "It's rare for the children to get attached to someone so quickly," he says while continuing to scrutinize me and I can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable with his unwavering gaze, "I hope that they didn't give you too much trouble today," he says while looking earnestly worried.

Both children look at me and somehow the memory of the flour incident comes to mind and I'm sure that they're both worried I might say something, "N-No, not at all," I hurriedly say causing my voice to sound a bit strained, "They were complete angels the whole afternoon," I say, though it isn't a full lie, causing both children to sigh in relief without their father noticing.

"More like complete demons," he says with a heavy tired sigh, "Don't put your guard down so easily Miss Ashley, they'll both show their true colors to you eventually, you just wait and see," he continues causing both children to glare at him accusingly causing him to smirk mischievously back at them.

I silently watch their silent argument tossed at one another through facial expressions. I smile at witnessing the close bond Natsu seems to have with his children. It honestly warms my heart to see the love and devotion in his eyes when he looks at them and the admiration they reflect back to him. It makes me happy to know that not all of Natsu's life has been filled with heartache and misery. At least he has two very important people to keep him from being swallowed up by darkness.

Their heated glances towards one another quickly ends when Etsuko announces that he wants to go fishing tomorrow. Natsu chuckles at his son's zealous announcement as he pats the younger boy's head affectionately with his large hand.

"We'll see how work goes tomorrow," he says causing the younger boy to beam happily while Rosalind cheers from her seat beside her older brother.

"Fish, Fish, Fish!" she chants excitedly just as the door that leads to the kitchen swings open allowing a beautiful woman to walk into the large room.

She pushes a trolley full of covered plates of food with a succulent aroma wafting all around her making my mouth water. The smell of food reminds me that I haven't eaten a single thing since arriving to Crocus in the early afternoon. The smell also reminds me a bit of the food I would eat in a different room and served by a different pair of hands…

"Smells good Mira," the king compliments as the lovely female places a rather large plate in front of the ravenous male and uncovering it to reveal a feast, no doubt, fit for a king.

Her smile widens as she then serves the children their meal before finally arriving to my seat. "You must be the new governess," she sweetly states while placing my plate before me . Her smile is so bright and kind that I can't help but feel embarrassed from the warmth and affection radiating off of her. I nod silently unable to find my words, but her smile only seems to widen, "It's so nice to meet you. My name is Mirajane Strauss. I am the castle's head chef so if there's any meal that you'd like for me to prepare for you at any time of the day don't be afraid to make your request!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and thank you," I thank her while giving her a tentative smile of my own.

Taking in the beauties full appearance, I admire her long and wavy snowy-white hair that reaches well past her waist. Her bangs are tied up just above her head giving a clear view of her large crystal blue eyes that shine like the warm sky. Her face exudes kindness and her warm aura wraps around me like a warm embrace causing me to feel at ease with her smile only adding to her charm. Looking at her from a close distance I also can't help how similar Rosalind seems to appear to her.

"Well I'm back off towards the kitchen. Please inform me if you all need anything else," she says before retreating back into the kitchen with her trolley in hand.

Not needing much prompting, both children and king dig into their stew while blowing away the steam and slurping down the broth.

 _Don't you every chew?_

 _'Course I do! What do you think I am, an animal?_

 _Well, you sure do act like one sometimes!_

Smiling fondly at the memory, I take my own spoon and gently blow at it before taking a gentle sip or the warm broth. As I continue to eat, I can't help but notice Natsu watching me from the corner of his eye as he too eats his food in silence. It unsettles me to have him watching me so intently and I am so tempted to look at him and ask him, "What?!" but I keep myself from saying anything knowing that that would be rude and uncalled for. Even the children watch me from over the rims of their plates while their eyes dart from me to their father and then back at me.

"So," Natsu says while causing us all to jump as if we had been caught doing something we weren't supposed to, "Miss Ashley, what can you tell me about yourself?" he asks while looking lazily at his food with his ear slightly pointed in my direction with interest, "I may have been the one who consented to hire you, but I know little to nothing about you and your background."

Blinking dumbly at him, I quickly feel the oncoming panic at such a simple question. My mind goes numb and suddenly I forget everything I had memorized before coming to the castle. I rake my mind for something, anything, that I was supposed to say to keep me from getting caught. I can't tell him the truth, after all, but knowing that the man I now work for is an old friend makes it harder for me to want to lie to him.

 _Don't forget that you are hiding._

"W-What would you like to know?" I ask while trying to keep my face composed as I put down my spoon and clutch my hands together under the table to keep him from seeing them shake.

He thinks for a bit, looking at the children and then back at me before asking, "How was it that you heard of this job opening?"

That one's easy!

"A friend of mine had heard about the job opening and urged me to put down my name," I explain while looking down at my food, "When I had sent my paperwork I had never though that I'd actually get the job."

"Do you have experience with children?" he asks while raising his chalice to his lips to drink from it.

"Yes," I answer not knowing if I should say any more on the matter, "I used to teach in a small school in Hargeon, so I am no stranger around children."

"Is Hargeon where you're from?" he then asks looking more and more interested with my background.

"Yes your majesty, I was born and raised there," I lie and watch as he nods slowly.

"Is that where your family lives?" he asks and I immediately feel my heart drop.

Why did he have to ask that question of all questions?

Swallowing hard, I clutch my hands together so tight that my fingers start slightly growing numb, "N-no," I answer after finding my voice which had somehow scattered out of my reach, "I, I have no family your majesty. I was raised in a home in town and helped the headmistress of the house care for the children when I turned fifteen."

His eyes widen with surprise at my response and I can't help but watch him swallow heavily as he puts down his chalice looking embarrassed. He looks almost regretful at having asked such a personal question, but how was he supposed to know that I too was an orphan like himself?

"What happened to your family?" he asks, his voice low and detached.

I turn to look at him, but his eyes are hidden behind his hair which falls over his face as he looks down at the table. He used to hide his eyes behind his hair that very same way when we were younger. I always assumed that it was because he did not want me to see the turmoil within his eyes, and no doubt that that habit has not gone away.

"My mother and father both died from an illness when I was young," I reply keeping out the fact that my mother had died when I was a child and that my father had only just passed away a year ago, "I've been on my own ever since."

The silence in the dining room is deafening. I can feel my eyes burn as I fight back tears that threaten to spill, but I will them to remain hidden.

To think that I had been past the point of crying by now. I guess I'll never get past that point no matter how much time passes me by.

"Don't cry Miss Ashley!" Etsuko wails as he and his sister rush out of their seats and run around the table to wrap their small arms around my waist, "You're not alone anymore, you've got us now!"

"Yeah, we'll be your family from now on Miss Ashley!" Rosalind states with a determined look on her young face.

Their innocent words hit me harder than I would have imagined as I feel my chest tighten while a few rouge tears slip through their barriers and stream down my cheeks. I look at Natsu whose expression is still hidden behind his fringe, but I can clearly see his fist shaking over the table as if he were angry.

 _It's ok if you don't have a family, I don't really have a family either. I know! I'll be your family from now on and you'll be mine! We'll be together forever! Nothing will ever tear us apart._

 _Do you promise?_

 _With the stars as my witness I promise that you'll never be alone again!_

The deafening sound of a chair scratching against the hard wood floor causes all of us to flinch as we look up at the king who had abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry for your loss," he curtly murmurs, his eyes still shrouded under his unruly hair, before he swiftly turns and begins to walk away. Natsu retreats out of the room leaving behind the image of his cape fluttering behind him like soaring wings.

Could it be possible that he had remembered the broken promise, or did his incensed exit have a different meaning behind it?

* * *

 **First of all, sorry I'm late. With this being the last week of school for me and my finals coming up next week I have been running around like a headless chicken trying to get things done. I've been so scatter brained that I had not been able to update until now, but to make up for being late I'll be posting a second chapter later on today! Chapter 6 - Brewing Hostility will hopefully be up before midnight, so look out for that.**

 **So what did you guys think about this chapter? What are your thoughts on why Natsu suddenly left without warning? Write me a comment and I may just reveal the truth.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Flamey Owl**

 **\- Orara-chan**

 **\- wohmbat**

 **\- BrokenHeartMend**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Flamey Owl**

 **\- T3amD0bby**

 **\- BrokenHeartsMend**

 **\- Johnny Spectre**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- DecemberRome = Thank you a million! And yes, I added Happy and Rosalind getting in trouble because in the old story Lucy had met them while they were playing in their room and not with pyrotechnics in the kitchen.**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = I'm happy you liked that extra POV!**

 **\- Flamey Owl = I'm glad that you do! Aren't they just irresistible little demo- i mean, Angels?**

 **\- Littlest1 = Ooh that sounds like an amazing idea. Definitely adding that later on in the story so keep a look out for that!**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = I'm so happy that you liked the extra chapter, and don't worry about wanting to know what happens next because I'm sure my old readers don't even know what shenanigans I'll be adding as I go on.**

 **\- KitsuneFlame98 = Super happy to hear that and I can't wait to keep on hearing many more comments!**

 **\- Rose (Guest) = Sorry about just taking it down all of a sudden, but trust me when I say that you'll like this one better!**

 **\- MyAssForYou (Guest) = Glad you liked it, and yes many things are changing.**

 **\- F***You12 (Guest) = First of all foo I do what I want, when I want, and how I want without anyone's permission but my own. Also, you want to make my life a nightmare? Well buddy I'm sorry to say that you're a bit too late, but I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter as well as the chapter that will be posted on later today. Cheers and I hope you have a nice night,** _unless you're on the other side of the word,_ **I wish you a good day. BTW no offense taken whether you were serious or not.**

 **Anywho, that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 6

Looking out of the window from my bedroom, I can feel the cool glass press against my forehead as I stare out into the darkness. Shadows dance and sway with the passing of a gentle breeze down in the gardens below, but my eyes are searching off into the darkness of the forest that surrounds the castle. The sight is soothing as well as the silence that is slightly disturbed by the soft ticking of the nearby clock sitting at one of the bedside tables.

I run my fingers through my hair mindlessly playing with the loose strands while tucking my legs close to me to keep the chill of the room from reaching me. I look over at my untouched bed not feeling in the slightest bit tired. My mind has been buzzing all night making it impossible to find sleep leaving me to seek solace on the window seat of my new room.

My lack of sleep is no doubt due to the fact that this _trip_ has not gone in any way I had imagined it would. I never in all my wildest dreams ever think that I would be reunited with Natsu after all the years we had been apart. Much less did I ever expect for him to have forgotten about me completely like he had. Although I know it's good that he doesn't remember me I can't help but feel hurt at the thought that I might not mean anything to him, but deep down I know that's not the case. I had hurt him and that was reason enough to permit him to disregard every piece of memory that pertained to me, but I would never forget him.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Brewing Hostility**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

A sliver of golden light breaks through the darkness in the distance rising from the east and alighting the world in its fiery glow. It's at that moment that I realize how late for sleep it is and how in just a few more hours I will be spending my first morning in my new home.

Standing up from my seat, I shift around my room getting ready for the new day. I put on a simple dark blue dress with a simple floral design that melted into the color of the cloth and slip on some dark low-heeled shoes over my stockings. I brush my hair up into my usual tight bun and don a pair of clean white gloves and check myself in the mirror before heading out of my room and towards the children's room to help them get ready for the day.

I would have expected said children to still be in bed, seeing as the day was still early, but I'm surprised to find both Rosalind and Etsuko jumping around their room fully awake. Both children enthusiastically greet me with wide inviting arms as they race and grab a hold of my skirts. I'm nearly knocked over from the sudden impact but I keep my balance as I hug them in return.

After a few minutes I help get the children ready before then leading them down towards the dining room for breakfast. Both children talk enthusiastically between one another as we enter the room and I'm surprised to find the king already seated at the head of the table sipping a cup of coffee and reading what looks like more documents.

Said male does not look up to acknowledge us as we take our seats on either side of him. I can't help but stare at the man before me in awe. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think to see Natsu reading something so early in the morning by his own volition. If I remember correctly, he had always been against reading the books I would take to him saying that it was boring. It was better to play out the stories rather than read them is something he would always say. Whenever we were in town he would always make me do the reading just so he wouldn't have to.

I guess being the king of Fiore causes you to be chained to your chair leaving you with nothing but boring documents to read all day.

"Good morning Lucille, did you sleep well?" Mira's bright voice asks as she emerges from the kitchen while balancing a tray filled with plates of food causing me to look away from Natsu.

"Oh, umm, Good morning Mirajane," I greet feeling my cheeks burn at my nervousness, "And I slept well, thank you for asking."

Her smile brightens as she places a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me before putting down a similar plate before both children. The king's plate, much like the night before, is filled higher than the rest of ours. He grabs his fork and digs into his meal without tearing his eyes away from his papers. He seems to be completely focused on them because the children try to include him into their conversation to which he only ever grunts replies.

The ambiance of this morning is strange and foreign to me. Back home breakfast, as well as any other meal, was always a quiet one. Father, like Natsu, was always going over paperwork during his meals and never tolerated even a single peep from me. Watching the children laugh and excessively raise their volume perturbs me since their father seems so busy. I feel as if at any second Natsu might just snap and tell the children to be quiet.

"DAD!" Etsuko eventually shouts out making the older male jump and then look over his papers at the young boy who has leaned over the table to grab his father's attention, "Are we going to go fishing today?" he asks as Natsu stares at him with a mouthful of food clearly having forgotten all about it.

"Fifing?" he asks through his mouthful as he looks dumbly at his only son.

Rosalind rolls her eyes looking exasperated as she shakes her head like an adult would do towards a slow minded person, "Oh daddy," she sighs while continuing to shake her head, "Don't you remember that you promised us yesterday that you would take us out fishing?"

A light seems to have turned on within the older man's head as he sits up in his seat and swallows his food, "Oh right, fishing," he says slowly as the gears inside of his head begin to turn, "Right, we'll go during lunch when I get a break from work."

Both Etsuko and Rosalind cheer with exhilaration as they raise their hands up over their heads.

"You're going too, right Miss Ashley?" Rosalind asks, her angelic face looking at me expectantly.

"Who else is going to look after you troublemakers?" Natsu says before I can say anything, "Which reminds me, I informed Juvia that you won't begin with the children's lessons until tomorrow so that you'll have today to get better acquainted with the children and the castle," He says while looking at me directly, "So you can roam around the castle and familiarize yourself with the building for today."

"Thank you your majesty," I thank the older male who simply nods and goes back to scarfing down his breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast the children, deciding that they would continue to lead the tour of the castle, lead me into the second floor of the library. Down in the first floor, Natsu sits behind his desk going back to work on more of the documents that still litter his desk. From what I can see he's made progress since there does seem to be even less papers than the previous day when I had entered the library to meet the king.

I am lead to the near back of the second-floor past shelves and shelves of books seemed to be dedicated to fiction. We finally reach a small reading area that contains a long teal couch with two matching armchairs sitting around a long coffee table. An unlit fireplace sits behind the long couch with long ceiling to wall windows filtering room from either side of the fireplace. Not too far away from us is a rail that overlooks all the lower part of the library.

While in the library, Rosalind and Etsuko show me their favorite books to look at when they visit the library. Their favorite books mostly consisted of pictures with little to no words given that they both did not know how to properly read. Etsuko knew most words that he read and Rosalind tended to just stare at the pictures and make up stories of her own.

They both continue to show me more of their favorite reads when the main doors down on the first floor suddenly burst open. Moving closer to the rail, I notice Juvia stride into the room with a hard expression on her face as she makes her way towards Natsu who looks up from his work with a startled expression. The bluenette walks up to the desk and places two hands on the cool wood as she says something to him that I can't quite hear.

"Miss Ashley, loo…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY'RE BACKING OUT?!" Natsu's booming voice cuts Rosalind off as we all jump from the ferocious roar. A chill runs up my spine at the sound of his hands slamming onto his desk and for a split second I am no longer in the Dragneel library but in my father's old study back home. I can clearly see his looming form leaning over his paper-strewn desk, his dark cold eyes glaring down at me menacingly as he yells at me for being such an unwelcome nuisance, "I thought we had a deal?!" Natsu asks in a snarl that shocks me back into reality.

Never in the short amount of time I had known Natsu did I ever hear him sound so enraged. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever feared the sound of his usually jovial voice before.

"You did," Juvia's much calmer tone rises from the first floor sounding professional and unwavering, contrary to Natsu's heated shout "But since they caught word that you were in league with the Phantom Lord house they have decided to withdraw all of their negotiations."

My stomach drops at the mention of that dreadful house.

All residents within Fiore know about the 'prestigious' Phantom Lord house that ruled most of the western land of Fiore. Throughout generations the Phantom Lord house has been known to be the most notorious family in all the country. They had started and ended many wars within the nation with an endless network of connections that have kept the house from ever going bankrupt.

The current Duke from the Phantom Lord house is a man under the name Jose Porla. I have had the displeasure of meeting said Duke a handful of times and have come to know how cruel, greedy, and narcissistic he truly is. He stops at nothing until he gets what he wants and it is because of him that I am in hiding in fear. It is because of him that I am now an orphan with no home to return to…

A roar and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground brings me back to attention as I watch Rosalind scurry away from me and bury her face into her brother's chest, "Etsuko, I'm scared," she whimpers as the older boy holds her tightly to him, "D-Daddy's angry ag-again," she moans in fear and the older boy nods looking equally frightened as the young girl, though he tries to keep a strong composure to ease his little sister's fear.

"W-W-We should l-leave M-Miss Ashley," he suggests, his large dark eyes looking at me pleadingly as he continues to hold his sister tightly to his side.

Nodding, I quickly lead them through the back of the bookshelves to keep from being seen by the fuming king down below. My heart is hammering so hard against my chest that it's gotten harder to breathe. I urge the children to be silent as we near the exit of the library to the third floor of the castle and we open it slowly as both kids hastily retreat out into the hall.

"Then send them a warning!" Natsu's voice booms once again preventing me from taking a step out of the library, "Tell them that if they don't meet with me soon for renegotiations the Dragneel house will cut all ties with the Heartfilia house!" he growls as I turn to look in his direction feeling my heart falter at the familiar name, "The protection from the kingdom will no longer fall on them so if they have any problems they'll have to figure it out on their own," he grunts while taking a seat behind his disheveled desk, "It's not like those bastards ever really meant anything to me to begin with."

My eyes burn and a lump in my throat makes it hard for me to swallow. I watch the man down on the first floor of the library burn with anger as he stares at the startled bluenette before him who does not seem to know what to say to calm the heated king, "As you wish your highness," come her detached words as she bows before retreating from the room and closing the doors of the library behind her.

I watch the king runs both hands over his face with a tired and defeated sigh leaving his lips. Leans back in his chair with his hands remained covering his face preventing me from seeing his expression. As I continue to watch him I can't help but feel a sort of resentment burn through me and directed his way. My heart aches at the sight of him and the cold words he had just spoken about cutting all ties with the Heartfilia house.

"Miss Ashley, let's go. Dad'll get angrier if he sees you," Etsuko whispers while tugging on the skirt of my dress and I comply by walking through the door and shutting it behind me, clearly unaware of the dark eyes that watch my retreating form.

"W-Why don't we go and explore a bit more of the castle?" I ask both kids who eagerly nod before taking my hands in their and leading me away from the dragon's lair.

* * *

 **As promised, here is the second chapter for today!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the two chapters that were uploaded today as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

 **Due to the incoming week being Finals week at school I will not be posting chapter 7 on May 8 as I will be dedicating all of next week to studying and I cannot have any distractions if I wish to pass my classes. Instead I will be posting chapters 7 and 8 on May 12 so that I don't fall behind with my updates again. I don't want a repeat of last year where I disappeared for long periods of time and I'm sure you all don't want that as well.**

 **I'm sorry to make you guys wait again, but don't feel too down. Summer is just around the corner which means more time for me to continue planning my story as well as re-writing more chapters for you all to enjoy.**

 **Also I want to wish all my lovely readers who are taking finals in the upcoming weeks! You guys are amazing and you'll breeze through all of your tests, this gal here believes in every single one of you!**

 **May the fourth be with you all and I shall hope to see you next week Friday with two new chapters!**

 **Until next time my lovelies**


	8. Chapter 7

A cool August breeze glides through the leaves of the overhead tree rustling its evergreen leaves and throwing the shadows underneath them into a frenzied dance. Birds chirp their joyous songs in the forest nearby while the soft bubbling of the nearby lake plays its own lulling melody. The occasional _plop_ that disturbs the calm water can be heard from time to time as well as the sound of youthful laughter in the background.

"I CAUGHT A FISH!" Etsuko cheers, his loud voice breaking through the blissful silence of nature.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Island of the Brokenhearted**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Looking over at the ecstatic boy, I watch as he raises his line high above his head to show me the fish dangling at the end of his line. His sister claps in admiration at her brother's triumph as said boy prances around gleefully, his prize still exposed for the world to see over his head under the light of the descending sun.

"Did you see Mish Ashley?! I caught it all by myself!" he asks as he splashes water from the dripping fish onto himself and his giggling sister who continues to clap for him.

Watching them both causes my chest to swell with a warmth I am not too accustomed to. It blooms from my chest and races down to my curling toes and tingling fingers in a rush. It somehow makes me feel like I am floating with elation at a simple accomplishment the young and innocent child before me has committed and watching them only causes the warmth to intensify.

Their innocent light that radiates off them brighter than the evening sun leaves me nearly blind and envious. How easy they could forget the scene that we had witnessed this morning when I can all but brush it off as if it were nothing. My mind swirls with the enraged image of the king and my heart pulls in painful thrusts at the memory of his equally vicious words.

What could have made him so spiteful towards the Heartfilia's, I wonder?

So deep in thought, I don't notice the silent presence that stands beside me until a deep voice seems to clear their throat.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" comes a familiar deep voice that causes me to jump from my seat under the large tree I am currently sitting under.

Looking up, I find the king's dark eyes looking down at me from the corner of his eye with his usual solemn expression. He's standing over me with an impressive ominous presence that only a king can portray. He stands tall and straight with his hands casually slipped into the pockets of his trousers looking regal and laidback. It's a sight I'm only quite used to seeing from high-class bureaucrats that love to show off their money and power.

"I-I-I'm j-just enjoying th-the view from the shade," I stutter as I quickly look away once I start feeling the familiar burn that comes when looking deep into his ebony eyes.

My sight quickly attaches itself towards the children still fishing on the nearby dock who are now accompanied by the man that had greeted me when I arrived yesterday to the castle. The raven-haired male crouches down to get to the children's level and seems to be instructing Etsuko on how to remove his fish from his line without hurting himself in the process. The young boy's unblinking eyes watch the older male with attentiveness eating up all the new information he must be receiving.

Sneaking a glance up at the king who is now watching the children, I clutch my hands on my lap as I look down at the grass that peeks up around the picnic blanket that I am sitting on. I watch the blades of grass sway with the soft breeze that caresses them, clearly mesmerized with their dance as I take a deep encouraging breath.

"The children thought you weren't going to come," I declare loud enough for the male to hear and I can't help to look at his eyes darken.

His expression casts a shadow over his face and I can feel a dark tension roll off him in waves causing me to feel even more uncomfortable than I already am. Memories of what had transpired in the library resurface in my mind causing me to want to stand up and create as much distance between this man and myself as much as I can.

Of course, the discussion about the Heartfilia house should not concern me in the slightest, but hearing him talk ill of the family leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"I wasn't going to come," Natsu admits as he moves to take a seat on the blanket beside me. I give him an incredulous look as he settles himself in his seat beside me with a heavy sigh.

"What made you change your mind, if I may ask?" I prod wanting to know what was on his mind.

"Mirajane convinced me to come against my will," he states while stacking his hands behind his head and leaning onto the tree behind us heaving another much heavier sigh while closing his eyes, "She said that if Igneel was always able to make time for me when I was younger that I should also be able to make time for my own kids."

"Igneel was your father?" I ask, although I already know the answer to that question.

"Yeah," he whispers, a prominent frown etched on his tranquil face, "He was the best dad any boy could ever have, and an equally righteous king."

I hum trying to sound understanding as I continue to watch his relaxing face in the golden glow of the afternoon sun, "the children do seem to be happier when you are around," I confess as I reach out towards the picnic basket Mirajane had given us before we had set out towards the lake as Natsu grunts a reply, "Are you hungry your majesty?" I ask as I pull out a plate with a few sandwiches on it out of the basket to pass to him, "Mirajane made us sandwiches for a late lunch, but the children already ate their share some time ago and set this plate off for you."

The king opens one of his eyes and looks at the plate I am holding with a calculating look, "Nah, I'm not hungry," he says as he recloses his eye and basks in the warm afternoon sun while allowing the warm summer breeze to rustle his pink locks, "What?" he asks after a few beats of silence and pops his eye open again to look at my astonished expression.

"N-Nothing," I mutter while placing the plate of sandwiches down on the blanket feeling my head reeling once again as my cheeks burn from embarrassment.

 _Hey Natsu, don't you ever stop eating?_

 _Not as long as there's always food around._

 _You're going to get sick if you eat too much, or worse, you're going to get fat._

 _Well, being fat and full is better than being skinny and hungry is what I always say!_

Man did that boy know how to eat, which is why it surprises me to see him reject food, especially since I'm more than certain that he hasn't had a thing to eat since breakfast.

Down by the dock, both Etsuko and Rosalind wave towards me and call out excitedly when they notice their father sitting next to me. The older man waves back while I do and resumes his position when both children turn their backs to us and cast out their lines back into the water in hopes of catching more fish.

It feels surreal watching the children from where we're sitting. Although they are only meters away down the small incline from where I'm sitting it feels as if they are so far out of my reach. Sitting on the dock, it almost seems as if they were on a boat floating aimlessly over the outstretch of water that blazes in the colors of the setting sun. A fire that doesn't scald surrounds us, enveloping us in a warmth that reaches our very cores, but even then, I can't help but shiver from an unknown chill. I suppose the warmth of the world does not fully reach the lonely stagnant island from which I sit upon.

When I look back over at Natsu I can't help but notice that he is staring at me with a fixed curiosity.

"Your majesty?" I ask as the male's eyes roam along my face seeming to be searching for something and I have to fight the urge to look away from him.

Finally, after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, he asks, "Tell me Miss Ashley, why is it that your eyes look so sad?"

The question takes me off guard as I consider his eyes that burn with flames under the glow of the setting sun. I don't know how to answer him. It's such a strange question for him to ask a total stranger that he has just met and it makes me wonder when such a dense young boy became such an insightful man.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask utterly confused to his strange question.

"You smile, but somehow the light that you try to portray never reaches your eyes," he says nonchalant while continuing to look intently at me while asking, "What caused you to see the world with such remorseful eyes?"

 _Don't cry Luce, your face is much too pretty to be looking so sad like that. You should always smile so big that even the sun will be jealous of your radiant beauty!_

Looking away, I feel my lip quiver and my eyes burn slightly as I watch the children laugh along with their raven-haired companion. They continue to sit at the edge of their dock, their secure little boat continuing to float lazily over the imaginary water that surrounds my lonely island. As I continue to watch them I then close my eyes for only a second and then opening them again to find a girl with golden hair and a boy with rosy hair replace Etsuko and Rosalind.

The children's laughter rings around me in a tantalizing song. Their smiles glow as bright as the fire that the descending sun casts on the world, and their happiness seems to never leave their floating haven. They look so happy and carefree in their small enclosed space of time that seems to want to last forever, and perhaps it does exist. In another world, in another long forgotten time.

A time in which no longer exists for me.

"Well your majesty," I start in a hushed, almost choked, whisper, catching the attention of the male sitting beside me on my lonely island, "What caused _you_ to see the world with such hateful eyes?" I ask while looking away from the scene before me to stare into the beaten eyes of the male beside me. His broken eyes leave my own and stare at the floating scene before me clearly seeing his children rather than our younger counterparts like I had seen.

"Years of people that I loved and cared for leaving me behind," he says without looking at me and I feel my heart shatter from the pain radiating off his somber words, " _That_ is what caused me to look at the world so bitterly."

Blinking rapidly, I look down at my shaking intertwined hands as I whisper, "The same goes for me," before looking back up at the happy sight of naïve innocence we wish to be a part of.

But unfortunately, that ship had been sunk a long time ago.

* * *

 **First of all, for clarification, the children aren't on an actual boat in case you guys got confused with what I was trying to portray. The whole "floating on the water" is a metaphor (** _not sure if I'm using that word correctly_ **) that Lucy is using. Also she isn't sitting on an island. This is just to explain the rift that she feels between herself and the joy the children exude that she herself cannot convey.**

 **Also, Natsu has no memories prior to being adopted by Igneel. All memories of his childhood before being taken to the castle are gone which means that he doesn't remember who Lucy is. The thing he says about him saying "** _Years of people that I loved and cared for leaving me behind **"**_ **does not pertain to Lucy whatsoever, though she believes it does, but it doesn't. It mostly leans towards Natsu's biological parent's,** _whom he does not remember and thinks that they abandoned him_ **, Igneel, and Lisanna.**

 **HOWEVER! Natsu will be regaining his memories in the long run. I'll leave you with that, but I won't reveal when that will be happening** * _wink_ *

* * *

 **Anywho, I want to apologize for not updating on Friday like I had said. I had finished my Finals by Thursday and I didn't have work on Friday which meant I spoiled myself and read a buttload of stuff I've been meaning to catch up on. Not once on Thursday night or on Friday did I realize that I needed to update. It had literally flown over my head and all through the end of the week I had thought I had already updated... whoops...**

 **It wasn't until Saturday night that I realized that I hadn't updated like I had meant to, and trust me when I say that I stabbed myself with an imaginary Katana. BUT school is finally over which means that I get to dedicate myself to planning and writing more of this story when I'm not at work until I start summer school. Yeah, I'm a nerd so I'll be taking summer classes without a break. Kill me now.**

 **Anywho, Shout Outs and date of next update will be either on chapter 8 or 9 later on today.**

 **Apologies once again.**


	9. Chapter 8

Lively chatter surrounds me as I make my way down the cobblestone path. All around me vendors call out to passersby trying to entice them with the good they are trying to sell. Streamers and the nation's flag billow in the soft breeze that passes as the street below is filled with shoppers that hop from stand to stand.

Walking down through the crowded street, I look down at the children whose eyes are glued to our surroundings. Their hands that hold onto my own pull to grab my attention as they point out in excitement towards things that have caught their attention. They sometimes even try to rush off towards a stand selling sweets or toys, but I keep a firm grip on them not allowing them to escape from my grasp. Being in such a crowded place was dangerous to get separated and lost, and no doubt Juvia and even the king would not forgive me if I were to lose these precious children.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Blooming Semblance**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"So how are you liking the castle?" Mirajane's angelic voice asks over the chatter. I turn to look at her as she walks beside us.

Her long silver hair flows behind her in waves with her bangs still tied up at the top of her head. She is wearing her usual pink dress only this time it is paired with a light pink shawl that covers her shoulders and drops on either side up to her waist. Her warm sapphire eyes watch me curiously while she shines me her ever-present smile. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen Mirajane frown in the short while I have been at the castle.

"I'm liking it very well," I sigh while looking off towards a street performer that Etsuko was pointing at, "Although I'm still getting accustomed to living in a castle as well as the king's erratic mood swings," I say as I follow Mirajane towards a stand that's selling fruits.

It's been almost two weeks since I arrived at the castle to take on the role as the royal children's caretaker. A whole two weeks since discovering that the king was my childhood friend who didn't seem to have a single shred of memory about me.

So far the job has been easy and not once have I had much incident with the children who seem to have taken a liking to me much to everyone's surprise. I had heard from Mirajane some time ago that the reason that everyone was surprised was since I have been the seventh governess that the children have had this very year.

Out of curiosity I had asked the children why it was that they had made so many governesses before me quit.

"Because they were all mean, grouchy, and old," had been Rosalind's adamant answer.

"They were really bossy and never let us have fun," Etsuko had added while hugging my leg which soon prompted for Rosalind to do the same, "None of them were as nice as you are Miss Ashley!" they had both stated making my heart clench at the sincerity to their words.

Both those children have made my staying here worthwhile.

Their father, on the other hand, hasn't been so charming.

In the days following our small 'talk' near the lake while the children were fishing, the king has made it quite clear that he did not feel comfortable being in the same room as I. The feeling is mutual, especially since I never know when one of his sudden angry outbursts will erupt. Thankfully his outbursts are never directed at me, mostly since he hardly ever talks to me directly, instead Juvia and Gray are the main targets to his fury. While Juvia just stands with her emotionless façade seeming to be listening to every word silently Gray tends to ire the king further by giving his own remarks. It's never a pretty picture to watch Natsu's face turn so red with the veins on his temples seeming ready to burst.

"Don't worry so much about Natsu," Mirajane says while paying the vendor for the fresh fruit she has just purchased, "You'll get used to his mood swings, especially once you see that he's actually much more gentle than his angry face lets on," she says and the children nod enthusiastically.

Nodding, though not yet fully convinced at her words, I follow the older woman while watching the merry crowd around us continue to make their way around the market square where we find ourselves to be at. I notice a few children a bit away from us run around playing sword fights and slightly covered in mud. They weave their way through the crowd effortlessly, laughing when they hear the shrieks of the women and men they disturb in their wake.

One pair of children catches my attention. A girl and boy running through the crowd hand in hand, seeming to be trying to escape a furious adult they must have pulled a prank on. The wide devilish smile on the boy's face makes me wonder what it would be like to see Natsu smile that way again?

"Has he always been this temperamental?" I ask Mirajane without looking at her, my eyes still glued to the running children who quickly disappear into the crowd, "The king, I mean."

"Yes," she whispers and I look at her completely dumbstruck by her answer. She doesn't meet my eye as she gives the children one small coin each and urges me to let go of them so that they could go to a nearby well and make a wish. I watch her keep an eye on the children while I keep mine on her.

"I'm sure Juvia has already told you how Natsu came to end up in the castle," she says and I nod remembering the story that Juvia had told me moments before I had met the king, "Well then I'm sure that you understand that Natsu has had a bit of a difficult life," she goes on and I nod again while thinking back on the death of his wife and adoptive father, "Well, when Natsu first arrived to the castle he was as temperamental as he is now, if not worse. If it weren't for Lisanna's and Igneel's constant affection I doubt that Natsu would have ever shown us the kindness the rest of us in the castle have come to know."

"Lisanna?" I ask just as Mirajane moves over towards a stand filled to the brim with flowers of all kinds.

Tracing the dark violet petals of a statice flower, Mirajane nods slowly almost as if lost in thought, "Lisanna was the name of the children's mother and Natsu's wife," she murmurs, her eyes glistening with a sadness I never thought could be seen on her angelic face, "Lisanna was also my younger sister."

Her statement doesn't come much of a surprise to me. For a few days now I have come to the realization that the children were related to cook in some way or another. It mainly had to do with the fact that Rosalind seemed to resemble the beautiful woman in appearance. Also, how they tended to regard her with much more kindness and authority than the rest of the staff that worked at the castle.

"Were you all close to Natsu when you were younger?"

Mirajane hums softly with a small smile on her face as she admires a wilting dandelion, "No, in fact, I didn't get along all too well with him," she admits looking almost regretful, "Sometime before Natsu was adopted by the king I had started working under the head cook at the time and made her apprentice. I was fourteen and my parents had previously died leaving the care of my younger siblings on myself," she explains while continuing to look at the flowers one by one, "When Natsu arrived to the castle he was a very quiet kid who mainly kept to himself. The only time I'd ever see him actually show any type of emotion was whenever Igneel was around. Natsu always turned into such a chatterbox whenever he was with his father, which was almost always. Come to think of it, the only time he'd ever talk to me, however, was whenever I would yell at him."

"You used to yell at him?" I ask completely surprised that Mirajane even had that capability.

"He'll never admit to it, but I used to bully him a bit when he was younger," she laughs as if the memory were a joyous one, "Although I do have to admit that I was not the only one. Gray, Elfman, and Erza used to pick on him as well, but nowadays its only just Gray and Erza who like to give him a hard time. In fact, I think Lisanna was the only person to actually try to befriend him."

"Did no one else try to be his friend?" I ask feeling upset that no one else wanted to try and become Natsu's friend.

"We did try, but whenever Igneel wasn't around Natsu tended to avoid every single one of us. He'd always yell or growl at us to leave him alone and so eventually we did. I did, however, ask him one time why it was that he didn't want any friends."

"And what did he say?" I ask, completely seized by everything she is telling me.

Picking up a red dahlia, she stares at the flower while twirling the stem in her fingers, "When I had asked him that his usually distant expression became sad. He had stared at his feet for a long while before balling up his hands angrily and shouting out that he did not need any friends so loud I'm sure everyone in the castle heard him. After that no one dared to try and befriend the young boy, not if they thought that he was a lost cause. Lisanna was the only one who never gave up. Little by little she began to gain his trust and slowly helped him open up to the rest of us," she states while continuing to stare at the red flower in her hands.

"Did you ever find out what he meant about what he had told you?" I curiously ask.

"No," Mira sighs while putting the flower back from where she had gotten it, "But it wasn't too much after he had told me that that I found out that he had lost all of his memories before he had been adopted by Igneel. From what Lisanna had told me the only thing that Natsu can remember from his past is just waking up in a strange home with an elderly lady and young man taking care of him and helping him recover. She also said that those two people were the reason that Igneel came across Natsu in the first place, but that's all that we've ever found out. In all the years that I've known Natsu he has never once mentioned the names of the people that helped him. Not even Lisanna knew."

I try to process everything that Mirajane has told me so far.

 _So Natsu did lose his memory_ , I think as I look down at the flowers that are still beside us. My eyes catch sight of some yellow rue flowers near the bottom of the shelf, almost hidden behind a bucket full of red tulips.

Before I can think further, I notice that's something is off. Looking up at Mirajane, who has just bought a bouquet of flowers, I try to think what could possibly have me on edge. I open my mouth to tell Mira when an explosion that makes the ground slightly shake startles me and that's when I realize that I had done something so terribly wrong.

"DRAG-NEEL!" a loud voice bellows behind me through the crowd so loud that everyone within the square freezes into silence.

"Oh dear," Mirajane sighs while surprisingly looking as calm as ever, "Not again," she laments while shaking her head.

Upon seeing a large brute of a man covered from head to toe in flour, I don't have to ask or wonder what happened. Instead, I run off into the crowd hearing Mirajane say something about meeting me at the carriage behind me. I push my way through the thick crowd before I spot something in a nearby stand that catches my eye. Pushing my way through the lingering people, I get to the stand and lift the cloth to reveal the delinquents staring up at me with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU BRATS?!" the loud voice of the angry man roars, along with the sound of a table being overturned, "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR INFURIATING PRANKS! ROYALTY OR NOT YOU'LL LEARN WHAT IT MEANS TO BE DISCIPLINED!"

"Time to go," I grunt as I pull both kids out from under the table and stand up to leave but quickly realize at that instant that I don't know my way around town. In fact, today is the first time in my life that I've ever stepped into the capital city of Crocus without any sort of escort.

"THERE YOU ARE!" the angry male's voice resounds and when I turn I find the giant brute pointing at us from over the heads of the disoriented passersby.

"This way Miss Ashley!" Rosalind yells.

"Follow us," Etsuko says while taking a hold of my hand as well as his sister's before dragging us down through the crowded street before diving into an alley way and leading us down the dark path, "We're in so much trouble!" Etsuko screeches, a wide excited smile taking over his elated expression as he continues to drag me after him.

"This is all your fault Happy! It wasn't supposed to go off so quickly!" Rosalind reprimands her brother, a smile of her own overtaking her usually angelic face.

Behind us I hear the angry man calling out for us to stop as well as the sound of his heavy feet pounding against the floor to try to catch up with us. I spot his head around a corner and I realize that he's much faster than we are and that if we don't quicken our pace we'll get caught.

With my free hand, I start knocking boxes and crates over to slow down the man's progress and the kids quickly start helping me by knocking as many things as they can. We also start weaving through other alleys making last minute turns all the while hearing the man struggle to catch up to us. We continue to weave through the alleys until we escape the maze and emerge out onto a much emptier street than the one we had escaped from.

Both children laugh when they hear another furious roar behind us after following a loud crash that undoubtedly signified that the angry man had fallen into one of our traps. I stare at them in disbelief for being so aloof after causing such a ruckus that almost got them into serious trouble. However, I can't stop myself from laughing along with them after I realize how familiar this situation was.

Oh, how long had it been since Natsu and I had angered the barber back home in Magnolia and run around through the whole town trying to escape his wrath with success. The fear, the exhilaration, the FUN! It all courses through my bones like a familiar light that lifts me up and makes me feel young again. For the first time in almost fifteen years I feel as if nothing in the world could ever stop me from being free.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. I went out of town last minute and just got back from my mini vacation. Hope you guys have been doing well.**

 **So I'm a little bit behind schedule which I hope to find a way to catch up with myself. However, I am finished with the first part of this story's timeline.**

 **I have written this story into sort of 'arcs' which helps me keep in track with what I'm writing. There's a total of seven-ish arcs each which revolves around a certain aspect of the story. I have almost the whole story mapped out which is kind of one of the reasons on why it takes me so long to write a chapter. I'm always jumping back and forth through my notes to make sure that I'm not** **missing any information and always doing research while I'm in the middle of writing a paragraph. It also doesn't help that I get distracted easily.**

 **BTW, if you google the flowers that are mentioned in this story you'll learn even more how I love to use symbolism in my work. Especially if its in the form of a pretty fragrant object *** _wink_ *****

 **Anywho, I'll try to stay on top of my updating schedule so that I can catch up with my chapters and so that you guys wont go so many days waiting for my updates.**

 **If nothing gets in my way Chapter 9 - Praise or Punishment shall should be up between later today or Tuesday, so look out for that.**

 **On another note, I'd like to give all of my Favorites, Followers, and Reviewers a great big shout out! I didn't get a chance to give you all your personal shout outs this time, but fear not for I read every Review that comes out in my notifications.**

 **Well, Until Next Time My Lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 9

The clock on the nearby wall is the only sound within the small room other than the occasional scribble coming from the children's quills. Sitting behind my desk within our little makeshift classroom, I keep my back rigid straight and my eyes down on my interlocked gloved hands. Not daring to look up into the infuriated cold blue eyes of my superior, I continue to keep my uncomfortable position so as not to get scolded further.

Yesterday's incident at the market square had burst throughout the castle like wildfire before we had even arrived back home. Under Mirajane's false security, we had thought that we would have a bit more time before news of the prank the children had committed reached Juvia's ears. We had thought that we had enough time to come up with a good excuse. We were wrong.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Praise or Punishment**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Upon entering through the large ornate front doors to the castle, the fuming bluenette was waiting for us with her arms crossed and her foot tapping insistently. One downward glare from the older woman left the children and myself cowering under her heated gaze.

"Bedrooms. Now." Had been the only thing the woman had commanded through an inaudible whisper that struck fear even into Mirajane who only smiled nervously, her happy façade almost breaking.

Without further prompting, the children hightailed it to their rooms leaving only dust in their wake. I too, as well as Mirajane, tried to retreat to the safety of the kitchen, but not before we were stopped by the deadly look Juvia sent our way. The deadly look was like that of a distant bluenette with an equally cold and dangerous attitude much like Juvia's. The thought of Juvia resembling anything near my previous ill-tempered governess makes me shake with fear I hadn't felt since I was a child.

"Oh Juvia, don't look at us like that," Mirajane waved with her hand in a nonchalant manner, but the quiver in her voice betrayed her true feelings making me fear the glowering bluenette before us even more, "They were only having fun."

"Fun should not involve creating bombs in town and scaring every citizen within the capital," Juvia snapped causing Mirajane to duck her head at the bluenette's heated words, "You two had just three jobs today: Buy what you needed from the market, Keep the children under check, and get back home safely without a problem. You failed at all three seeming as that basket is nearly empty! The children are being hounded by the townspeople, _again_! And you are all an hour late!"

Every word is like a whip, striking us every time Juvia ticks of every item on her finger to make a point. Every syllable she utters even intensifies in volume making this all the worse than I could have imagined. Mirajane looks at me from the corner of her eye and grimaces in apology as Juvia continues to go off on us and not paying any attention to our mental discussion with one another.

"So help me, if this happens again I will remove your wedding planning privileges Mirajane!"

Looking over at Juvia confused, I turn my gaze towards Mirajane whose ever-present smile quivers and sweat starts to build up on her temple. When Juvia's hard gaze tightens and her arms are once again crossed across her chest defiantly, Mirajane's composed façade breaks down.

Dropping her basket on the ground and falling onto her knees, Mirajane wails out nearly scaring me to death, "NO! Anything but that! Please Juvia, you cannot be so cruel!" The eldest of us three cries almost as if someone had told her that someone near and dear to her had passed away, "Please Juvia, I'll behave, I promise!"

Confused, I look at the bluenette whose eyes are closed defiantly as she taps her foot patiently while the silver haired beauty sobs before her. Sighing heavily, Juvia looks down at the blubbering Mirajane and shakes her head exasperatedly, "Fine, but let this be the last time this happens under your care, or next time I swear that I'll remove every single privilege towards the planning of my wedding from you and give it over to Evergreen." Shocked beyond words, Mirajane nods her head insistently while thanking the blue haired woman through her continuous sobs, "And as for you," the bluenette says while pointing at me and making me jump, "This is your first warning, and it better be your last. I do not tolerate having gossip, rumors, or stories traveling around the city or the castle. It is your job to keep the children under control, so do your job or so help me I will feed you to the wrath of Titania herself," and with that Juvia turned on her heels and stormed away further into the castle.

Sighing deeply, I look up at the children who are pouring over the work that was left for them to do. Their faces are scrunched up in concentration as they continue to work hard and diligently. Usually they aren't so compliant to do their work silently when it is only the three of us in the room, but with the ominous presence of Juvia watching over us like a hawk we all have no choice but to remain silent. At least until the children finish their work for the day.

"DONE!" Etsuko exclaims while holding his paper high over his head proudly startling Rosalind and I with the sudden noise.

"Hand it over to Lucille so that she can look over it," Juvia replies while continuing to stand beside me with her arms crossed and her expression impassive.

Etsuko does as he's told and gives me his paper of mathematical problems. I scan over the paper while going over the math in my head and marking a few things throughout his paper. Looking up, I hand the paper back to Etsuko who receives it eagerly, "Seven out of ten correct," I inform him as he looks over the small marks I made for him with a small pout on his face.

"Just minor flaws, but I'm sure with time and Lucille's constant supervision you'll be able to get them all correct in no time," Juvia commends clearly bringing the younger boy's mood up significantly.

"I'm done too," Rosalind informs us popping up next to her brother and holding her paper out for me to check as well. No doubt looking for equal praise to that of her older sibling.

"Nine out of ten," I commend the young girl as I hand back her own mathematical problems making her shine with excitement as she clutches her paper joyfully. Her tiny hands clutch her paper close to her chest as she jumps up and down excitedly making the older boy groan out in annoyance.

"That's not fair!" Etsuko cries out, all happiness he had received from Juvia vanishing into the air, "Her problems were easier!" he complains while crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly while earning a disapproving look from Juvia.

Knowing that the youngest Dragneel is about to make a snide comment – being around the clock with both children has taught me that they both don't always get along – I try to think of something to say. I can feel Juvia's irritation towards our small situation begin to grow and I fear for my life and the threat of her feeding me to the wrath of Titania begin to grow. I still don't know what she meant with that, but I was in no hurry of finding out.

A knock at the door causes the squabbling children to cease their arguing and saving me from having to yell at them. All four of us turn our head towards the opening door to find the king entering the room with his ever-present scowl set upon his face. Undeterred by her father's obvious foul mood, Rosalind rushes past her desk chair and barrels into her father nearly knocking him down from the blow.

"Daddy!" comes her exclaimed muffle as the young girl buries her face into her father's leg making the older man stand awkwardly so as not to fall on top of the small girl, "Happy's being mean!" she tattles as she pops her head back away from her father's leg so that she can look up with her gorgeous blue eyes up at her father's confused face.

"LIAR!" the boy in question hollers out while rushing to his father's side, "That's not true!"

"Is too!" Rosalind yells back while sticking her tongue out at the older boy.

"It's so early in the day and you two are already fighting with each other," the older Dragneel male sighs while affectionately petting the top of his daughter's head with his large hand, "If you two keep arguing with each other Miss Ashley is going to be in bigger trouble than she already is," the older male informs both children who instantly cease their squabble, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Natsu says while looking towards Juvia who heaves a frustrated sigh and shakes her head.

"No, we were just finishing up with math," she says while moving around my desk, allowing me to relax a bit from my rigid position, "Was there something that you needed?" she asks while stopping just a few feet in front of the king.

Without saying anything, he hands the female a stack of papers that I hadn't noticed he had been holding until now. Juvia wordlessly takes the paper from his hand and looks over them quietly while the children cling to their father as if he were to suddenly disappear into thin air.

I take this moment of silence to look over the wary king. His usually scowling face looks downcast and tired. His eyes are bloodshot with dark bruised bags underneath them looking as if he hadn't slept in days. Even his clothes look like they haven't been changed out of in a while as they're riddled with wrinkles and even his hair looks more tousled than usual.

His dark eyes suddenly look away from Juvia and land on me making me flinch from the sudden attention. I immediately look away feeling as if I got caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing. There's also the fact that every time I have looked into his eyes it always feels as if I were burning from the inside.

"Very well," Juvia says while breaking the silence, "I'll get started on the planning right away," she says before looking back down at her papers and shuffling through them one more time.

"What's that daddy?" Rosalind asks while looking curiously up at Juvia.

"Just some plans for a ball that we're having at the end of September," he says with a heavy listless sigh, but indifference in the king's voice does little to deter both children from exclaiming excitedly. Both Etsuko and Rosalind ask a million questions a minute making the older male deadpan from the onslaught of his children, "Yes you two are going," he grumbles when the children ask repeatedly if they were going to attend this ball, "You both have to go and get your measurements taken for your attire later today."

"Is Lucille going to get measured for a dress too?" Rosy asks as she bounces excitedly on the balls of her feet, "Is she also going to get to go to the ball with us?"

I watch, surprised, at the child who stares up at her father with the glint of excitement and hope shinning in her large baby doll eyes. As much as it warms my heart having the young five-year-old try to include me into their family endeavors I can't help but feel uneasy. Large parties meant lots of people. Lots of people meant exposure to those who may recognize me from former parties my own father held. Exposure meant that I would no longer be safe.

"Of course she is," Natsu says, clearly annoyed at having his daughter continuously pulling his arm to the rhythm of her jumping, "She needs to look presentable along with you two. I mean, who else do you think is going to look after both of you at the party?"

Without missing a beat both children stare at their father and both state, "You," at the same time making Natsu roll his eyes with a deep groan.

The trio continue to argue, completely forgetting that Juvia and I are still in the room. I take this time to process what the king has said so far about there being a ball near the end of the month of September. The thought of a ball quickly sends my mind towards images of glittering dresses, the sound of lulling music, the clinking of fine champagne glasses, as well as the sound of laughter coming from haughty nobles.

Looking at the small family, I can't help but notice the easy nonchalant way Natsu carries himself. He seems to be enjoying the attention his children are giving him and it is more than clear that the children are enjoying the same treatment from their usually busy father. Back home, warm relaxed moments like these were near nonexistent when news of a ball would arise.

At the mention of a ball being held at the manor, my father would always be so tense and on edge. Every day was dedicated to planning the grand party making sure that everything went according to my father's plan. He always wanted his parties to be the talk of the town, and would not accept anything to go wrong.

Thinking back on it now, I don't think I was ever as excited as Rosalind and Etsuko are now towards attending such formal events. I would only ever show up for two or three songs before being allowed to retire to my bedchamber. I can remember faintly hearing the music in my room and allowing the soft melodies to lull me to sleep. It was a routine I would follow with every social gathering held at the old manor much to my father's frustration.

Speaking of which, I can't believe that I almost forgot!

Quickly turning to look at the wall to my left, I find the long calendar marked with the months, weeks, and days on it. My eyes land on today's date which reads August 31. My eyes then scan the small numbers that lead through the first few days of September before landing on the specific number that I was looking for. I stare at the date feeling my chest tighten and my hands ball up firmly on top of my lap. I can feel my eyes burn as well as a lump form in my throat as I try to keep my emotions in check, even when all I want to do is scream and cry out.

"Are you alright Lucille?" a deep voice asks and when I turn around I'm surprised to see Natsu leaning on top of the desk in front of me looking worried along with the children who peer over the edge of the table at me. I hadn't even heard them come near me.

"I…" Looking up at the worried expression of the king I can't seem to say the blatant lie every person ever says. I want to tell him and the children that I'm fine, that I'm just spacing out, but I find myself just staring right back at them with my heart in my throat.

"Lucille?" Natsu inquires while leaning in closer, those large dark eyes of his filled with that familiar worry he used to show me when we were kids. It was always the look he would give me after he would find me crying over something my dad ever said or did to upset me.

Keeping myself from letting out a sob, I take a deep breath and clear my throat while shaking my head, "It's nothing your majesty. I apologize if I startled you," I tell him while earning a scowl from the male, but this expression looks more playfully annoyed than his usual frightening expression, "I did, however, want to ask something," I say before he can lean away, "I wanted to ask if I could get the seventh off from work?"

From over Natsu's shoulder, I notice Juvia freeze before looking out way from the corner of her eye, "I don't see why not," Natsu says while standing up straight, "Can I, however, ask why you need the day off?"

"It's a personal day for her Natsu, let's leave it at that," Juvia's stern voice states as she tucks the papers under her arm making the king pout in annoyance, "You can have the day to your leisure, Miss Ashley. I'll have Mirajane watch over the children so there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Thank you," I thank the older woman who quickly turns to leave.

"Come now your majesty, we have work to get to before the new month begins," and leaving no room for argument the King follows while grumbling something under his breath. Before he leaves the room, however, he looks back once to say goodbye to his children and his gaze lingers on me for a bit before he leaves the room before Juvia follows.

As strange as that seemed, it could not beat the remorseful look that Juvia sent my way before she closed the door behind her.

It almost seemed as if she knew what awaited me the following week.

* * *

 **Sorry for the SUPER late update guys. I've been in and out of town lately for personal reasons with little to no time to update. Thankfully my schedule should be clear from now on so regular updates will finally recommence.**

 **I want to give an immense shout out to every single on of my Favorites, Followers, and Reviewers! You guys are amazing for always being so patient with me and I love you all to pieces.**

 **Chapter 10 - Ladies Who Fish will be out on June 17, so please look out for that.**

 **Well that's all for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 10

Fanning myself with a simple cloth fan, I watch the children splash around in the nearby fountain as I remain in my seat under a large Magnolia tree. The children's laughter rings about the small clearing as they chase one another within the short borders of the fountain. I keep an eye out towards the only entrance into the small clearing to make sure that no other person comes to see what I have allowed the children to do.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Ladies who fish**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Earlier today the children had had a free hour to allow them to play on their own while I had a meeting with Juvia over the upcoming ball. Little had we known that the children had somehow escaped the watchful eye of one of the maids and had disappeared somewhere within the castle. After about another hour of looking we eventually found them in one of the hallways up on the fourth floor.

Somehow during the time they had escaped and the time that we had been searching for them, the two small kids had managed to align a whole row of metal suits in the middle of the hall. How those two were able to move all those heavy suits is beyond me.

"WHAT IN MAVIS'S NAME DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Had been Juvia's terrifying words which caused all three of us to jump at the sudden volume within the quiet corridor.

Startled, both children jumped at the same time while pushing over one of the metal suits making it crash into the one behind it. One by one in a domino effect, all the metal suits within the corridor began to crash into the floor after being hit by the suit before it. With each suit that fell to the floor Juvia's usually pale face became redder and redder with rage. It wasn't until the last suit of armor hit the floor that she finally lashed out at the children demanding that they exiled to the confines of the garden, which is where we are now.

"Why did I get in trouble if I wasn't even the one put to look after them that time," I mutter crossly as I continue to fan myself.

"Lucille, were bored!" Etsuko's loud voice startles me making me jump since I hadn't noticed that both he and his sister had moved away from the fountain towards me, "Can we go back inside yet?" he asks as they both bare their puppy dog eyes at me trying to get me to cave, but the thought of Juvia's wrath being set down on me keeps me from yielding to their wishes.

"No can do, Juvia is furious with you both for that prank you did," I scold them while waving my closed fan at them, "And I'm sure that the maids don't appreciate the mess that you both made for them to clean. What were you guys thinking in moving all those suits of armor? You both could have gotten seriously hurt if one of them had fallen on top of you," I continue, feeling my own ire towards the situation fuel my need to get after them, "Why do you guys do all of these unnecessary pranks?"

Eyes wide with surprise, both children look at each other before looking at me with astonished disbelief. This is, after all, the first time I've gotten after them since I started taking care of them. For the few pranks that they've made in the past few weeks I've laughed along with them since they were all small and unharmful. However, this time I can't help but feel frustrated towards their antics, and it honestly has nothing to do with the prank that they both committed.

"Because it's fun," Etsuko mutters while looking down at the ground and kicking a pebble next to his shoe, "We think it's funny so that's why we do it."

The downcast look Rosalind gives to me before looking down at her feet as well tells me that they aren't being truthful. I realize then that there's a deeper meaning to the pranks that the children do and I can't help but sympathize with their actions. Why hadn't I noticed before?

Sighing heavily, I try to think hard on what I could do to lift their spirits up, "I'm sorry you two, I didn't mean to get after you," I apologize while standing up and pulling them into a hug and I'm not at all bothered when their wet clothing soaks my own dress, "Do you both forgive me?" I ask hopefully while only earning a tight hug from them both and eager nods that dig into my stomach, "Alright, so since we're all bored and confined outside, why don't we go fishing?"

Immediately their heads perk up at the prospect of doing their favorite past time and without much more urging I'm being dragged by them both down to the lake. I'm dragged all the way towards a small shed that sits a bit away from the edge of the water and watch both Etsuko and Rosalind rummage within the small enclosure before emerging with two make-shift fishing rods.

I then follow them towards the dock and watch them run over the wooden surface towards the edge so that they can get their lines ready. I, on the other hand, stop just where the dock meets the shore and set down the blanket that had been stored within the shed on the ground. Not daring to take another step towards the small dock, I take my seat on the blanket and watch the children intently as they mutter between each other while getting their fishing lines ready.

"Lucille! Do you know how to fish?!" Etsuko asks excitedly as he throws his own line out into the water, almost looking as if he were trying to show off his skills. Almost like his father who would do the same thing before I learned how to fish on my own.

"Auntie Green says that ladies are not supposed to be good at fishing," Rosy interjects before I can answer her brother's question.

"Then I guess that means you're not a lady," Etsuko taunts as the younger girl tosses out her own line, though it isn't cast out as far as her brother's is, "Besides, I asked if she _knew_ how to fish not if she was good at it."

"I know how to fish," I interject before the younger girl can come up with a snide remark, "And I'm also good at it."

"REALLY?!" they both ask at the same time, their wide eyes trained on me as if I had magically pulled a rabbit out of a hat. Laughing at their astonished expressions, I nod as I stand up from my spot on the picnic blanket and move on towards the edge of the lake as Rosy hands me her fishing rod eagerly waiting for me to show them my skills.

From memory, I prep my line by adding bait onto the hook of my reel before looking out into the lake trying to pick a spot where I can cast out my reel. Pinning the line to the rod, I pull the rod behind me before flicking it forward and releasing my finger from over the line. I watch my hook sail through the air over the water at an incredible speed. It keeps flying at a straight angle before slowly falling towards the water until the hook is submerged somewhere near the middle of the lake.

 _Now remember Lucy, you stab your worm on the hook like this and don't be scared of it because it won't hurt you. Next you look for a spot out in the water where you want your line to go and you pin the line to the rod with your finger, like this!_

 _Am I doing it right?_

 _You're doing great Luce! You're a natural! Now next you need to pull back the rod, like this, and then fling it out as if you were trying to skip a rock. Let go of the line so that the hook can sail over the water, but DO NOT let go of the rod. OK?_

 _OK!_

"WOW! You went further than daddy goes when he fishes with us!" Rosy exclaims while holding her little hand over her eyes to block out the glare of the sun overhead.

"Where did you learn how to fish Lucille?" Etsuko asks with the same amazed expression as his sister, "Did your dad teach you how to fish as well?"

Reeling in my line, I shake my head and scoffing at the thought of my father ever going near a fishing pole, "No, my dad didn't teach me how to fish," I tell him with a somber smile, "When I was little I had a friend who loved to fish. He's the one who taught me everything I know," I say while tugging on my reel to entice the sneaky fish to take the bait, "Almost every day he would drag me to a lake nearby my home and we would fish for hours. I wasn't as good as he was, but I learned a lot from him."

Both children quickly settle next to me and look up at me looking eager to the prospect of a small story about my childhood friend.

"What was he like?" Rosy asks as her small hand grabs onto my skirt eagerly.

Pausing, I stare down at my fishing rod and think of my words carefully, "He... he was kind and he was sweet, but he was also one of the dumbest boys I had ever met," I huff making the children giggle causing me to smile fondly, "He loved to pick fights with the boys from town, even with some of the adults, and adored pulling pranks on everyone. He also dragged me around everywhere with him causing me to get in trouble more than once, but even then, I never stopped following. He was my best friend in the whole wide world."

"What happened to him?" Etsuko asks, his dark eyes looking at me with curious worry.

A memory, and awful memory, assaults me and I shake my head to keep it from getting to me. I clutch hard on my fishing rod to keep my hands from shaking as I look away from the small boy to look out into the vast water, "I'm not sure," I lie, feeling shame rise in me like bile.

"Do you miss him?" Rosy asks, her small hand grabbing my arm as if to comfort me.

"Miss who?"

All three heads snap over to the side at the sound of the deep voice of the king who is slowly making his way towards us. His ever-present scowl sends a chill down my spine, but today it doesn't hold its usual threatening manner as it usually does.

"DADDY!" Rosalind cheers as she races away from me and towards her father with an incredible speed.

Natsu leans down and scoops up the excited girl up into his arms and hugs her tightly before suddenly pulling away from her, "Why are your clothes all wet?" he asks while pinching the damp cloth in his fingers.

"It was hot outside so Lucille let us play in the fountain!"

"But don't tell Juvia or she'll get mad at Lucille!" Etsuko quickly interjects and earning a vigorous nod from his sister.

Smiling, the pink haired male sets down the young girl on the floor and lifts up his right hand swearing that he wouldn't say anything, much to our relief.

"So what are you all doing out here by the lake? I thought you were all bound to the garden?" he asks as he moves closer to the edge of the lake where I am standing.

"We got bored so Lucille brought us fishing until Juvia lets us go back into the castle," Etsuko pouts.

"Yeah, I heard about the suits of armor incident. I think it's best you all steer clear of the maids for a while. They aren't too happy having to clean your mess, again," the older male calmly says much to my surprise.

I would have expected him to get after his kids, or give them a warning from doing it again, but hearing him it almost sounds as if he invites the chaos his children bring upon the staff of his castle.

We all stand at the edge of the water in an awkward silence as the children continue to cling to their father. The older male looks out into the water catching sight of my line before commenting, "I didn't know that you fished Miss Ashley."

"She's really good!" Etsuko exclaims excitedly, almost as if he had discovered something amazing.

"I think she's even better than you daddy," Rosy remarks making her father look offended down at the young five-year-old.

"She jests your majesty, I'm not as good as they make me out to be," I say while handing my fishing rod over to Rosy who takes it with a smile and a small roll of her eyes.

"Don't be so modest Miss Ashley. It's not every day that you find a lady who knows how to do the sport," Natsu says while watching his young daughter reel in the line I had tossed out into the lake, "From what I can see you look to be a natural."

"I had a good teacher," I admit without looking over at said male.

"Your father?"

"A friend of hers!" Rosy says before I can, seeming to look for any excuse to get her father to talk with her, "He taught her how to fish when she was little."

"Really?" He asks, his dark eyes looking towards me. I feel my cheeks burn under his dark gaze as I look down at the ground between us, "He must have been very talented."

Looking at him I get the urge to tell him that it was he who taught me. That it was he who would wait for me at the edge of the forest every day to take me down to the lake to go fishing. That it was he who forced the fishing rod into my hands and would not relent until I finally caved and allowed him to teach me everything he knew. It was he who made me love the sport even when it gave me such pain to do it without him.

"He was, your majesty," I whisper without looking at him.

We don't remain by the lake for too much time after that. Lifting his own children's punishment, Natsu lead both Etsuko and Rosalind back towards the castle after putting away the fishing equipment we had taken out.

Following the trio, I stare at the back of the older Dragneel remembering when his back used to be smaller and less broad. Since I was little I always wondered if I would ever be able to walk beside him rather than chase after him.

I guess I'd never find out.

* * *

 **First and foremost I want to give Littlest1 a major shout out for the idea of the domino prank! I loved the idea so much that i wanted to use it as soon as I got the chance, and hopefully you enjoyed it!**

 **Also, hit up the review section and type me up any more pranks you'd all like to see later on in the story because my two little angels aren't quite through with their shenanigans!**

 **Anywho, I hope you all liked that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing. Chapter 11 - nightmares will be coming out on June 21, so look out for that. Especially since there will be a little Nalu involved** * _wink_ _*_

 **I want to thank all of my Favorites, Followers, and Reviewers from the bottom of my heart! You guys always make my day, especially when you all review.**

 **Well that's all for today**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	12. Chapter 11

_Help me!_

 _Somebody, please, help!_

 _Can anyone hear me?!_

 _DAD!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Nightmares**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Shooting up from my bed, I feel sweat cause my hair and nightdress to cling to me like suffocating hands. My eyes search around the dark room in a frantic frenzy, but everything seems blurry and I can't seem to focus on anything but the fear that tears through me.

The feeling of smoke burning my eyes and lungs overwhelms me and through the haze of sleep the room seems to be filled with gray clouds. No noise but the sound of my hammering heart permeates the silence of the room and looking around the dark room I can't seem to remember where I am. The last thing I remember before going to bed was that Virgo had promised to return with a cup of something to help me sleep…

Virgo…

In a panicked frenzy, I rip the clinging sheet off me before jumping off the bed and rushing towards the window of my room to look out into the grounds. The darkness outside in the garden gives me little to no indication as to where I am which does nothing to calm me. Nothing seems to look familiar around me and that only causes the panic to shoot through me even worse.

Behind me, I hear a muffled thud indicating that something must have fallen. Turning to look for the source of the noise, I find a sliver of golden light seeping in from the bottom of what must be a door. Without thinking, I race towards the source of light before crashing into a nearby chair and falling to the ground in a painful heap. Scrambling to my feet, I fight through the pain that my foot gives me as I go towards the door to the room that I'm in and rip it open not knowing who or what awaits me on the other side.

"VIRGO!" I cry when I see the blurry sight of pink hair through my tears.

Throwing myself at the figure before me, I crash into an abnormally warm body that stiffens upon my impact. Wrapping my arms around the person I have crashed into, it doesn't register in my brain that instead of hugging a small, soft, feminine body I am instead hugging a stiff, well-toned body of a male.

A hesitant arm wraps around my shoulders while a free hand strokes my hair in an uncomfortable manner before becoming more gentle. It doesn't take long before both my breathing and heart rate relax into a much calmer rhythm. It's then when my mind is clearer that I realize that the warm body I am hugging smells of spices rather than soap and is much warmer than I remember it to be.

Pulling back away from the figure holding me tightly, I look up and instead of blank blue eyes I am greeted with surprised ebony eyes. Confused, I look around the hallway and notice that the décor around me is all wrong. Dark crimson walls greet me rather than the familiar pastel blue I grew up with. Wine-red carpeting rubs stiffly against my bare feet instead of the soft ivory I am so familiar with. Everything around me is completely different from what I had expected it to be that for a moment I am completely dumbstruck.

"It was only a dream," I sigh while leaning into the body that seems to be holding me up and keeping me from falling to the floor. I breathe out a shaky laugh feeling foolish for letting a silly little dream rile me up like that.

However, it had been a while since I've had that dream. No wonder it startled me the way it did.

"Lucille?"

Looking up once again, I find myself considering the baffled dark eyes of Natsu. It's at that moment that I fully realize who is holding me up as my face blazes with embarrassment with the way this situation has turned out.

"Lucille, are you alright?" Natsu asks insistently, the worry in his dark eyes apparent as he lightly shakes me to get my attention. Little does he know that having him so close and with his hands on my hips does little to allow my brain to focus.

Pushing away from the male suddenly, I trip on the skirt of my nightgown and fall straight on my behind with a loud thump, "Y-Y-Y-Your M-Majesty," I stutter while completely ignoring the pain radiating through me making the male jump at my sudden fall, "I-I… Forgive me for the scare," I apologize as I cover my heated face with my shaking hand as I try to think up of what to say, "I-I was…"

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Pulling my hand away from my face, I look at the understanding expression that the male gives me as he crouches before me and I can't help but nod, "Well that makes two of us," he says before standing back up and offering his hand to help me stand up.

Taking his hand tentatively, I reach out my right hand before pulling it back when I realize that I don't have my gloves on. When I look at him, however, his dark eyes don't seem to ever leave my face which hopefully meant that he would not look down at my hands. This prompts me to finally reach out and take a hold of his larger hand that practically covers my own.

When did his hands get so big?

As his hold tightens around my own, I have to ignore the sparks that run up and down my arm in a frenzied rush as he helps me stand. Once I'm on my feet, we both stand before each other, hand in hand, as we stare at each other in silence.

For a second of a moment I am taken back in time as I remember the feel of Natsu's small hands in my own when we were younger. It is so much larger and stronger now than I remember it ever being, but it is still the same hand that my own remembers holding countless of times. This was the hand that would lift me whenever I fell, wiped away tears that I cried, and always promised adventure and happiness whenever I held onto it.

Now, however, as I keep a tight hold on the familiar hand I can't help but identify the changes it has gone through all these years. It no longer holds the childish softness it once had, though its comfortable warmth remains. The rough texture around his finger shows that Natsu was no stranger to hard work. These were the hands that no noble could, or would, ever possess.

This was the hand of my Natsu, all grown up.

Natsu is the first to let go allowing my hand to fall to my side limply. I try to keep the disappointment away from my face as the cool air assaults my warm hand. I keep my eyes down as I cover my right hand with my left to try to preserve some of the warmth that still lingers on my skin.

"W-Will you be alright Miss Ashley?" he then asks after a long pause of silence and when I look up I find him looking to the side while looking a bit flustered himself.

"Thank you your majesty for your concern," I murmur thankfully, "I'll be alright now, thanks to you."

"Right," he says while clearing his throat as he picks up the nearby candle that was sitting on a nearby table after picking up what looks like a fallen book, "A friend once told me a remedy for sleepless nights," he then whispers before finally looking over at me, "I can't really remember who, but their advice says that if you get another nightmare or you just can't sleep you should drink a cup of honey with warm milk," he says quickly, his voice sounding a bit gruff as he keeps his gaze away from me, "That should help."

 _Natsu, why are your eyes so tired?_

 _No reason. And No! I didn't get into another fight!_

 _You had a nightmare again, didn't you?_

 _Maybe…_

 _If you get another nightmare you should drink a cup of honey with warm milk, it should help. Aquarius always gives me honey with warm milk and it never fails to help me sleep when I get a nightmare._

I was the one who told you that Natsu.

"Are you sure you're alright Miss Ashley?" Natsu again asks with that familiar worried look that looks so strange on his usually scowling face. I nod, unable to say a thing, "Well then, I'll be on my way now. Goodnight Miss Ashley," he then says before turning to make his way towards his own room.

"Goodnight N… Your Majesty," I whisper as I watch the male walk down the long corridor before disappearing around a corner for the night.

Clutching my hand to my chest, I make my way towards my own room. I can still feel the tingling on my hand from where Natsu had held it. It causes a fluttering deep within my chest and as I settle myself back into my bed I find myself quickly falling asleep with my hand resting near my aching heart.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It isn't too different from the original chapter, except for the part where we get a bit of our small dose of Nalu. There will be more in the future, I promise, but for now we'll all have to try and survive on this.**

 **Chapter 12 - Hey Jude will be out June 25 and it'll be much longer than this chapter, though I can't promise for sunshine and happiness. As the title mentions it is in honor of our favorite misunderstood character. Although there aren't that many happy memories for Lucy to recount you'll find that Jude, at least in my story, is really misunderstood.**

 **Also, to make chapter 12 more emotional, I recommend listening to a bit of soft music. What I was listening to while writing the chapter is a playlist on Youtube called Siren's Lament Soundtrack and in my opinion it really flows well with the feeling of the chapter. I really recommend hearing it while reading the chapter! **

**For those of you that don't know, the music comes from this story on Line Webtoons that is a site that allows you to read free comics like Manhwa on it. I have been addicted to Webtoons for over a year now and Siren's Lament is one of my all time favorite webtoons so far. I** **f you guys haven't yet discovered Line Webtoons or Siren's Lament I totally recommend you go and check it out. There are so many amazing stories that you'd guys all enjoy, especially if you have time to read during your summer vacation or any time that you have free, and the best part is that it's free!**

 **Now, I'm not being paid to advertise this site and no it's not a scam that will place a virus on your mobile device, I just really enjoy it and wanted to share it with my fellow book worms. If you guys have any questions abut Line Webtoons or my story don't be afraid to PM me. I'm always available for a chat, story related or not.**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **I want to give great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- MentalMegs**

 **\- Persians2.0**

 **\- JustaNobody86**

 **\- Carebear90**

 **\- LavenderMoonRose**

 **\- Inari Suzuki**

 **To all of my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Persian2.0**

 **\- JustaNobody86**

 **And to all of my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = That's a secret *** wink *** And I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Ooh, bugs, I had not thought about that one. I love it! Definitely keeping that idea for later use. Thank you so much!**

 **\- Littlest1 = Thanks again for the prank and I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter. I'm also happy that you were able to see and understand the pain that Lucy is going through. I always get excited when my readers understand what I'm trying to convey through my writing.**

 **\- geekyglamour = There's a mutual understanding between the kids to keep from pranking each other. I had thought about having the kids prank each other for friendly cometition, but in my head chaos and destruction always ended up being the aftermath... better just keep them to pranking others. However, if you can tell me the real reason on why my two little devils do pranks, I'll give you a bonus chapter next time!**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm so happy you liked it! Hopefully this one was to your satisfaction as well.**

 **\- Akumakisses = That's exactly how I want to portray Lucy. Even though she hasn't said it out loud she wants for Natsu to remember her and to be her comforting support like when they were kids. She misses him being her friend and a friend is all she wants during this difficult time she is going through. I'm really happy that you shared your take on how my character appears to you and even more ecstatic that you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	13. Chapter 12

The sky is bright and blue with soft fluffy clouds rolling lazily overhead. A soft September breeze shows that summer has officially ended and that fall was just around the corner. Soon enough the blooming city would be covered in a fiery display of fall colors from the many trees that stand tall around the city. The streets would be littered with fallen leaves and the cool breeze would soon turn our warm breath into a fine white mist.

The season of bereavement was upon us, and there is little to nothing any of us can do about it.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Hey Jude**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

 ***** _Don't forget the music - refer to chapter 11_ *****

* * *

Walking aimlessly through the streets of Crocus, I clutch a bouquet of flowers tightly to my chest with a light picnic basket swaying on the crook of my arm. I weave through the crowds of people who, for some odd reason, all have joyous smiles on their face. A few even send their bright smiles towards me, but I can't return the warm gesture even if I wanted to, which today I don't.

No one seems insulted with my lack of contentment, instead they continue their way as I continue my path towards a certain destination I've had in mind for a few days now. I keep my head bowed to keep from anyone coming over to talk to me. Today I am not in the mood to socialize. I just want to be alone with my thoughts.

Soon enough my walking leads me to the edge of town. Before me, past the brick houses of the city, lies the infamous garden landscape of the blooming city. Flowers upon flowers dot the bare land in an ocean of color.

Petals of every color drift through the soft breeze and across the dirt path that cuts through the vast garden leading off into different sections of the area. I walk the familiar path, dark eyes searching the landscape for a certain memorable spot that was near and dear to my heart. I ignore the alluring call of the beautiful flowers around me needing only the flowers in my hands to keep me focused on this long hard journey.

Finally, after a few minutes of walking and searching, I find a hill with a single Sakura tree perched at the top of the tall hill. I watch the tree's green leaves rustle in the wind as they cover most of the hill with magnificent shade. I remember when the tree used to be so much smaller than it is now.

 _"Come along now Lucy! You don't want to be left behind now, don't you?"_

Looking over the top of some nearby flowers, I look up to find my mother waving for me to follow her at the base of a nearby hill, "Coming Mommy!" I call out towards the older woman who waits for me with her hand stretched out towards me patiently.

Taking the older woman's hand, I let her lead me up the deep incline of the hill towards where my father waits for us at the top of the hill. I smile wide upon seeing my father whom I hadn't seen in quite a while. The older male smiles back warmly as he opens his arms wide in an inviting gesture.

Releasing my hold on my mother, I race towards my father who scoops me up high over his head and twirls me around in a dizzying circle. My laughter resonates throughout the space around us filling the air with joy and warmth.

"What took you two so long, I've been waiting for you both for almost an hour," Jude jokes as he bops me on the nose making me giggle as he holds me close to him.

"Lucky Lucy here was taking her time admiring the flowers," Layla teases while tickling my side causing me to laugh from her assault, "Her curiosity always seems to get the best of her."

"It always concerns me when you say that," Jude sighs as he takes his wife's hand and leads us all towards the center of the hill, "She's far too curious for her own sake."

"Come now Jude, curiosity never killed anyone," Layla says while swinging their joined hands lightly between them.

"You do know that's not entirely true, right?" He asks the nonchalant woman with a deadpan expression consuming his usually stoic face.

The older woman doesn't seem all that concerned with her husband's worry as she stands before a small tree. The young sapling is only about ten feet tall looking delicate and bare with thin branches holding only a handful of leaves on them.

"It's so tiny," I say in childish wonder while I hold my father close to me.

"For now it is," Jude agrees as he looks at the tree with great pride, "Do you recognize it?" He asks me and I shake my head, "It's a Sakura tree from back home in Magnolia."

"The one with the rainbow blossoms?!" I ask excitedly.

The older male nods as he looks at me with such warmth in his deep charcoal eyes, "Since I've been spending so much time in Crocus lately, I thought it would be a good idea to bring a small piece of home with me," he says while caressing a small leaf with his free hand, "It's also a reminder that no matter how far I am, home will always be close by."

"But what if the tree breaks because of a storm?" I ask with the deepest concern a five-year-old could exude.

"It won't."

"But it's so small and thin," I argue in frustration trying to make my father see that he was wrong.

"It might be small and weak now, but as time passes it will grow to be big and strong. It will fight fiercely against any storm that tries to knock it down and it will win. The tree might get a few bumps and scars along the way, but it will survive," Jude says with certainty, "And I want you to promise me something Lucy. No matter how much the world tries to beat you down, you'll be as strong as this tree and grow strong."

"I promise daddy."

"That's my girl," Layla murmurs as she takes me from my father's arms and hugs me so close to her as if she were afraid to let go.

"Will we come back to visit the tree again," I ask, looking into the deep chocolate eyes of my mother whose smile always seemed to brighten the darkest of days.

"Every time we're in town," she says before planting a large kiss on my cheek causing me to giggle delightedly.

 _"Come along now Lucy."_

Looking away from the direction of the city's gardens, I turn to find my father heading towards a nearby carriage that will no doubt be taking us home back to Magnolia. I race towards the male feeling frantic as I try to stop him without touching him.

"Aren't we going to go visit the Sakura tree?" I ask, hopeful that he will say yes.

Stopping mid-step, Jude turns and looks at me before looking in the direction of the infamous gardens that held a piece of both our hearts. His darkened eyes soften, if only for a fraction of a second, before he shakes his head and his angry glare is set back towards me.

"There's no time. We need to get back to Magnolia immediately to get your things ready for school," he commands gruffly as he turns to walk towards the carriage with an angry stride.

Why would he want to go back home so quickly? It's not like there was anything waiting for us back home other than the staff. Sure, maybe dad had his work and business that called for him to return to the manor, but me? I had nothing, absolutely nothing to go back to.

"But you promised that we'd go," I argue, not wanting to miss the opportunity to visit the one place that would probably remind me of the happiness I had when my mother was still alive.

Maybe if my father saw how much the tree had grown and remembered how my mother used to love that tree that he planted himself he'd go back to being the loving father I remembered. Maybe a miracle would thaw out his frozen heart and he'd no longer shut me out of his life like he does now. If we go to the tree maybe I can get my daddy back…

"If you want to go visit that stupid tree you can visit it when you come back for school," Jude irately says, "You'll have all the chances you want to go and visit, now let's go!"

"But I want to go see it with you," I argue, feeling my eyes burn with unshed tears as I stand my ground not willing to yield until my father did, "Mommy would have wanted you to take me to go see it!"

Glaring at me with the most vicious look I have ever seen my father ever give towards me, I stiffen knowing that I've gone too far, "Enough Lucy," he growls making me shake in fear while the servants who joined us on our journey watch us with sadness and discomfort, "I already said no and that's final! If I hear another damn word about that annoying tree, so help me, I will cut it down myself. Now get in the carriage!"

I do as he says and rush into the carriage while planting myself next to my caretaker's side. Feeling my grief, the usually stoic Aquarius wrapped her arm around me in silent comfort. Tears streamed down my cheeks with silent inaudible sobs wrack throughout my body as I stare outside my window, not bothering to watch my father enter the carriage as well.

He doesn't say anything else to me, doesn't acknowledge my crying as he allows the driver to finally take us back home to Magnolia. All the while I watch the brick houses of the capital slowly disappear by us before the open landscape surrounding the city greets us. Jude won't direct a single word to me, not even after we reach Magnolia.

It's already been four years since my mother's passing, four years since my father shut the door to his life from me, four years since I became an orphan. The last time I had visited our Sakura tree had been a few days before my mother's passing. It had been a wonderful day where only the two of us sat under the small shade of the growing tree enjoying a small picnic. After that any time my father would bring me into the city he would always make it a point to keep from entering a single foot into the capital's garden.

Now the only thing I can see in the distance is barely a glimpse of the tree before the forest outside of the city obstructs its view from me… forever.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update guys! I had family over this weekend and I had to study for a test so I wasn't able to update until now, but stay tuned for the next chapter that should be uploaded shortly.**

 **Don't forget the music! It really adds a touch to this chapter and the next chapter, and if you don't know what I'm talking about go back to chapter 11. I explain what music I'm talking about down in the Author's notes!**

 **Also, so you all don't get confused, the** _Italics_ **are the breaks between flashbacks in this chapter. I was going to add the line break but I didn't like how it looked so I did it this way instead.**

 **\- Part 1 is the present where Lucy is entering the garden**

 **\- Part 2 is when Lucy is five years old and her mother is still alive**

 **\- Part 3 is when Lucy is ten years old and her mother is already deceased**

 **Just wanted to clear that up just in case you all got confused with the format of this chapter.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 13

I look up to find the tree towering high above me with its leaves giving the nicest shade I had ever seen any tree ever give. I take the time to admire how tall the tree has gotten since it was first planted here almost twenty years ago. The tree looks healthy and strong, much like my father said it would and that makes a warmth bloom through me that I hadn't felt in quite a while.

"Hello old friend," I murmur to the tree as I place a gloved hand on the rough bark. The coarse bark of the tree snags lightly on my glove almost as if welcoming me after such a long time. It makes this reunion that much more welcoming and less stressful than I had anticipated for it to be.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Don't Make It Bad**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail_

 _*Don't forget the music - refer to chapter 11*_

* * *

Kneeling before the tree, I dig through my picnic basket and pull out an old picture frame and a worn-down doll. I place them side by side at the base of the tree before placing the bouquet of flowers, filled with red and pink carnations and a few stems of rosemary poking in between each flower, on the ground. After placing all three items before me, I take out a small vase with a stick of incense in it and place them before the picture before lighting the incense with a match.

I work carefully, taking my time to place each item a certain way. The windswept silence is momentarily disrupted when I strike a match against the matchbox I have with me. I light the incense stick and silently watch a line of smoke rise from the tip of the stick and disappear into the air around me.

When I finish organizing my things in a certain manner, I finally take the time to take in my surroundings from noticing the height of the tree to the way the gardens around me are covered with an endless amount of flower beds of all kinds. Everything seemed so different when I had first stepped into the gardens earlier and had feared that I would lose my way in trying to find the tree, but I had managed to get here without difficulty.

The last time I had been within the sanctuary of the gardens was when I was six, just days before my mother passed away due to severe anemia. I recall joining my father on his business trips to Crocus after my mother's passing and always wanting him to bring me to admire what he had planted. I had wanted the sight of the beautiful tree to remind him of the home we once had, but not once did we return to this place and I hardly ever asked for him to bring me for fear of his rage.

Only once did I try to convince him to join me in visiting the grand tree. We had come to Crocus for my father to sign me up to a prestigious boarding school within the capital at the time. It had been decided that I would be attending the Fiore Capital boarding school for prestigious young women once the upcoming fall arrived. Once I entered school I would not be returning home until Christmas break came along, or maybe even till summer came once again. It all depended on my father's choice when the time came to choose whether I would remain at school or be permitted to return home.

At the time, it had been only a few weeks since a fateful incident that destroyed my life a second time. Due to that occurrence, my father had decided to sign me away to an institution that would watch over me and care for me more carefully. I had no choice in the matter as it was all planned at the last minute and I was still 'too young' to know what I wanted in life. Even then, I had accepted my fate knowing that no matter how much I fought against my father's wishes I would not win. I did, however, want to have one last visit to the city's gardens with my father as a family, but alas I was denied that wish.

That had been the last time for quite a while that I would speak directly with my father. A month later I mas moved along with a few of my belongings to a new home much farther than I had anticipated. Unlike it had been originally planned, I was not moved to the prestigious school within Crocus if not to a new place entirely.

Perhaps having me attend school within Crocus was far too close for him to endure for he instead sent me to a school much further away from home. I would now be attending the elite Phantom lord boarding school for ladies on the other side of the country. The school had been established well after Fiore had become its own country many, many years ago. The Phantom Lord family, a noble family that ruled over the town of Oak, had created the school and has run the establishment even till present.

Oak Town, which was now to be my new home, was situated in the Norther-west part of Fiore. It was almost half a month's travel from Magnolia to Oak Town so it was safe to say that I would not be returning home any time soon. Instead I would be spending every waking moment in a foreign place with only myself to rely upon. I would not see anyone from my household until summer came along the following year.

Even with the knowledge that I would be so far away from home I did not fight my fate. I obediently rode in silence and submissively followed any orders that were given to me by Aquarius and her husband Scorpio who accompanied me on my travel. My father was, after all, too busy to go out of his way to take his only daughter to her knew home. It apparently did not matter to him if I arrived to my destination in one piece, but he at least said his farewells. Or, at least, only a farewell a businessman like Jude Heartfilia could give.

"There will be many daughters of high end families so I suggest that during your stay there you broaden your social circle. Befriend only girls from the most prestigious families, and for your own good you better not embarrass me while you are away," had been the crude words Jude had given me upon my departure.

I had not given my own farewell to him as I was rushed into the carriage by Aquarius after saying my goodbyes to the staff of the manor instead. We were well on our way towards Oak Town and all the while I did not look back once. I was too numb to understand or care how my life was quickly changing, and it would not be until I bid my farewells from Aquarius and Scorpio that I would realize how alone I now was.

To this day I am still bitter at the decision my father had made to send me so far away from home. Sending me so far away only aided in swelling the rift that had grown between us since my mother died, and neither of us did a thing to try and fix that rift for many years to come.

How could we fix it? He was unwilling to even try and I was too tired to even continue to attempt to get my father back. Getting him to see the tree with me that last time had been my last-ditch effort to get him back to me. Instead I became compliant with his choices after he sent me away. I never questioned his decisions about the way he ruled my life and whenever I was in his presence I hardly ever spoke unless spoken to.

Because of this I became quiet, secluded, and unemotional. It was a rarity that I smile or show any type of emotion other than detached indifference. At school, I had even followed my father's instructions in acquainting myself with as many upper-class ladies as possible, but I saw none of them as a friend. No one was that close to me except one girl who made the years within Phantom Lord academy tolerable. Everyone else were just people passing by, strangers that I doubt I would ever see again after graduating from the school.

When I would return to Magnolia every summer my father was always excited to hear who I was associated with within my school. It was all we ever talked about and even those conversations were few and short lived. He was always busy and for eight years I hardly ever saw much of a glimpse from him when I was home. I also made no effort to seek him out by instead spending my days roaming around the gardens or reading within the borders of my room.

Things did change one summer when my father returned home one afternoon announcing that I would begin to attend courtships with nobles from the neighboring cities, and even countries that bordered around the northern part of Fiore. Being a business man, my father had connections all around the world and when he realized that I was nearing the age for marriage made it his mission to search out families to marry me into.

During this time, I did not fight my father. I met with every Count, Duke, and Lord that he presented me to obediently. I was uncaring with every encounter I had and fortunately every noble I met became uninterested with me after finding me unexciting and insensible. Not even my 'beauty' could keep them long enough for a fifth meeting. I was still ordered to meet more nobles and I accepted my fate to never move past this stagnant point in time. I would never be free of the burden it was to be the heiress to the Heartfilia name. I would never be free to live a life that I wanted or wished for.

I had done wrong in my life, and this was the punishment I deserved.

"Hey dad," whisper into the lonely air around me, feeling my chest tighten as I look down at the picture frame before me.

A single image of a stern looking man with sandy blonde hair and firm charcoal eyes looks back at me looking sophisticated and powerful. I trace a finger over the man's strict face feeling my hand shake as I let it fall back down onto my lap. Swallowing hard, I can't help but blink furiously at the tears that are forming within my eyes.

"How are you doing?" I ask, my voice quivering as the lump in my throat grows significantly bigger, "It-It's been a whole year since I've seen you, but I'm sure you knew that." I whisper while looking down at my lap with shame and waiting for a reprimand that never comes, "How's mom?" I ask, feeling deep down that that would appease my father's mood even when he isn't here with me, "Are you two finally happy being together?"

I'm grateful that I don't get an answer to that last question. I'm not sure how I would react otherwise. Knowing that both my parents were finally together after so many years is enough to leave me at ease and happy. Even so, it doesn't change the fact that I am now alone with no guidance from the two people who meant the world to me. The two people that I loved unconditionally.

"I brought these flowers for you," I quickly say while clearing my throat, trying to sound much more chipper than I actually feel, "I know you didn't care too much for flowers dad, but I brought some anyway. They're for both you and mom. I'm also sorry I can't visit you in Magnolia, I know how much it would have meant to you if I had gone to visit you there instead, but it seems that I won't be able to return there for quite a while."

The leaves of the tree rustle restlessly as a few fall and caress my face on their way down, and I smile while patting the picture frame tenderly, "Don't worry dad, I'll be ok," I assure the male as I sigh heavily, "No matter what happens I will get out of this unscathed, just you wait and see. You prepared me for something like this after all," I sigh heavily as the tight feeling in my chest returns, "I just wish you would have taught me how to make the hurt go away," I whisper before allowing the tears I had been holding finally fall.

I don't tell my father about Natsu and his children. I don't explain how it was that I got to the point in my life where I am now for fear of worrying my father's resting spirit. Instead I remain sitting by the tree for another hour, just letting my tears flow and allowing the tree's shade to comfort me. After the tears finally cease their flow, I clean up my face with a handkerchief that I had brought along with me before picking up the items I had brought with me.

When I finish repacking my picnic basket, I look down at the bouquet of flowers that remain at the base of the tree. Sighing heavily, I force a smile before turning to leave the way I had come from. I don't make it too far down the cliff before I turn around and look back at the place where my parents once stood when we would come here as a family.

"By the way dad, I know I've said this before, but I just want you to know that I forgive you, for everything," I say to the wind, and with my soul a little lighter I turn and walk back home with a soft smile stretching my lips.

Home…

It's been a while since that word had any real meaning behind it. The last time I had thought of home with a warm feeling like this one was when I was young and accompanied by a certain pink-haired boy.

Funny how home always seems to be where he is.

* * *

 **Bonus chapter! Bonus Chapter! BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed the past two chapters, even if they are a little somber, but they are crucial to witnessing Lucy's character development. She's going through changes in her life and having her reveal her past with Jude is crucial to understanding their relationship.**

 **Chapter 14 - Remember to let her into your heart will be out on July 3 and will be the last chapter showing Lucy's relationship with her father for quite a while. I promise that it will be much happier in mood and perhaps if I get enough reviews I might just post a double chapter *** _hint hint *****_

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai**

 **\- cureheart1023**

 **\- WackyCat**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- cureheart1023**

 **\- ILuvUsagiChan**

 **\- Kristin Brooke**

 **\- WackyCat**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- December Rome = That is honestly amazing. I'm not too good at pranking people other than scaring them out of their pants and even then I get a beautiful sense of elation when I do so. Thanks again for your wonderful ideas and I'll definitely be contacting you for more suggestions!**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm so happy to hear that!**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Sorry that the chapters have been a bit depressing, but I'm so glad to hear that you're still enjoying them nonetheless.**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = Your points towards the children doing pranks are correct in every sense. They do do pranks for Natsu, and yes it isn't because he doesn't spend time with them if not for another reason entirely. They also do it to honor Natsu's childhood self since, although it hasn't been mentioned yet, he has told them about what he could remember doing when he was younger. Because you're awesome, next time there will be another double chapter!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	15. Chapter 14

Cool September wind blows in through the open doorway of the balcony I am sitting on. The only noises that surround me are that of fluttering papers behind me, the rustling of leaves down from the forest below, and the occasional swishing of the curtains on the doors beside me on either side. It's a peaceful melody that is undisturbed and although as lonely as it may seem I am accompanied by the twinkling stars that watch over me from the heavens above.

My eyes rake over the endless expanse of sky, jumping from one twinkling star to the next. My trained eyes find familiar constellations while my mind recounts the stories told behind each individual cluster of stars that form shapes within the sky. Through the wind, I can distinctly hear my mother's voice talk about the Cygnus constellation which was the constellation of a swan in mid-flight. The sight of the constellation envelops me in warmth as I trace the imaginary lines between each star until the shape comes alive before me. It's almost as if I were five-years-old again, sitting at the tallest balcony back home with my mother sitting next to me and teaching me her love for the stars and the old stories that they all held.

A strong breeze leaves me shivering as I wrap the dusty blanket I found earlier tighter around my shoulders. I clutch my old worn-down doll to my chest, covering her with my arms against the chill that arises within the room I am sitting in. I lean my head into the soft dark blonde hair of my doll and detect the subtle hint of smoke emanating from her. A smell that no matter after how many times I wash her, it never seems to fade away much to my grief.

I hate the smell of smoke.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Remember To Let Her Into Your Heart**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

 _*Don't forget the music - refer to chapter 11*_

* * *

Pulling the doll away from me, I look down at her and take in her simple image. I trace her soft blonde hair with my eyes remembering how much I loved to leave her synthetic hair flowing and well brushed. With my hand, I straighten her frilly blue dress that flows around her in soft fabric making sure that her coat is perfectly in place. I then trace her blushed cheeks and admire the blue button eyes that always seemed to be shining with life.

Life with which I had once given her when I was younger.

My father had given Michelle to me when I was little. It had been a gift he had gotten me from the market within Crocus after we had visited the Sakura tree for the first time. I had been so happy when receiving Michelle that day. I had fallen in love with her instantly and for a long time she became my companion as I dragged her around everywhere I went. I had even convinced my parents to allow her to come out in our yearly family portrait.

I remember that for a long time I had dragged Michelle around everywhere and telling everyone that she was my little sister. It had been a dream of mine to have a younger sibling and for a while Michelle filled that small void I had in my heart. I had even told my mother that if she ever had another baby girl that I wanted her to be named Michelle like my doll and she had agreed happily. Little did I know that that wish would never come true.

Layla passed away a few years afterwards and my father shut me out of his life. I stopped playing with Michelle, keeping her perched on my bookshelf with my other stuffed toys and only bringing her down a couple handful of times. Mostly it was when I would host my imaginary tea parties making Michelle my guest of honor. Those moments were rare and often I would only make them whenever the cook made pastries that he would sometimes sneak to me behind my father's back, not that Jude ever really cared.

Then I met Natsu, and my infrequent tea parties became nonexistent as I opted to challenge the adventurous world outside my lonely room with my rambunctious new friend. I stopped playing with my dolls and childish toys. I was hardly ever home, always braving the wilderness that surrounded my home, or pranking the townspeople of Magnolia with my best friend. However, I still loved Michelle. So much that it hurt, but she was a gift that my father gave me, and for a long time it hurt even more to carry her around than it was to simply gaze at her sitting on top of my bookshelf.

For a few years, Michelle watched me from her perch on my bookshelf leaving for hours and not returning until the evening. I always saw her sitting there, waiting, but not once did I ever get tempted enough to pick her up and play with her or tell her about my adventures. Instead I looked the other way and continued on with my life, that is, until the day that I once again pulled her down from my bookshelf and stared at her as if she were some strange foreign object.

I was ten and on my way to my new home. I had just finished packing the things I would be taking with me and my trunks were being taken down to the carriage where Aquarius was waiting for me so that we could depart. Before I had left I had allowed myself to look around the large room one last time. My eyes had instantly fallen on my bookshelf where Michelle, like always, was watching me leave the room with her usual blank expression.

Upon impulse, I had taken her down from her perch and brushed of the collecting dust from the top of her head. At the time, I had debated whether I should take her with me, but before I knew it my feet had taken me to the furthest, unused part of the manor. I stopped in front of the door to that led to the attic and climbed the rickety stairs up to the dusty dark room.

Walking through the abandoned furniture and long forgotten trunks, I traveled to the back of the room until I reached what appeared to be large painting covered in thick white blankets. I had uncovered one of the paintings to reveal the last family portrait we had taken with my mother. My father stood proud and stoic behind the chair I had been seated on along with Michelle and my mother stood beside him, her golden smile somehow lighting up the dark room around me.

Leaning Michelle on the box that supported the large painting, I once again covered the portrait along with my doll to keep them both from collecting dust. Without so much of a goodbye, I had turned and left the room. That had been the last time I had seen Michelle for many years to come.

Sighing, I clutch Michelle close to my chest again feeling more than uncomfortable to have her too far away from me. I had abandoned her once before and I had promised that I would never do that ever again…

 _Knock, knock, knock_

 _"Lucy, can I come in?"_

Looking up from my book, I find my father peeking his head through the door to my room looking nervous and uncomfortable. Straining to sit up in my bed, Jude quickly enters the room while waving a hand at me with an anxious expression on his face.

"No, no, don't move," he quickly exclaims while moving to my side and placing his free hand on my shoulder while the other remains hidden behind his back, "How are you feeling today honey?" he says sweetly while taking a seat in the chair that Aquarius usually occupied. He scoots the chair closer to my bed and places a cool hand over my own, "I hope that you've been feeling better," he smiles, the light for once reaching his wary eyes.

"I'm fine," I mutter as I slowly retract my hand from his grasp to clasp my hands together on my lap.

Jude blinks rapidly, looking at a loss for words as he stares at his empty hand and then staring at my own clasped ones. Before long she simply shakes his head and smiles warmly at me as if my little gesture did not faze him, but I was no fool and I know that me pulling away from him hurt him more than he would let on.

It's been months since my unforeseen incident that almost cost me my life. Months since I had awoken from a coma that no one thought I would ever wake up from. Months since my father came back to me…

After so many years, one small incident that almost killed me was the one thing that had brought me my father back to me. Not the father that spent countless hours on work and social gatherings. Not the one who demanded order, respect, and silence. No, the man before me now was the man from my childhood memories. The man with golden hair and a smile so warm you could feel it all the way to your toes.

The Jude Heartfilia before me was the happy man I had known when my mother was still alive. The one who never stopped smiling towards his closest companions and who enjoyed to joke about random things. The man who had asked me to be as strong as the Sakura tree that was rooted in the gardens of a far-off world I no longer knew how to reach.

When I had awoken from my deep sleep, I had not thought that Jude would be the first face I would see. I had expected to find Aquarius, Virgo, or even Mrs. Spetto to be watching over me while my father continued with his work in his study. Instead the cold hearted, prim and proper Jude Heartfilia was sitting by my bed sound asleep looking disheveled as if he hadn't moved from his spot beside me once.

The shock of seeing him beside my bed was not half the shock I received when Jude had woken up to see me staring at him confused. It had taken him a moment to realize that I was awake and after I had called out a simple, "Dad?" he had attacked me with a rib-crushing hug as tears streamed down his face.

I had hardly understood a single thing he said through his blubbering, but I had understood two words that he repeated more than anything.

I'm sorry.

Hearing him say that was shocking to say the least. Having him hug me so lovingly was even more surreal as he held me like a father was supposed to hold his daughter. If it weren't for the disbelief, however, I probably would have thrown him away as if his touch were a branding iron. Much like how I just removed my hand away from him just now.

"You don't have to worry about me so much you know," I say as I stare down at my hands wanting nothing more than for him to leave so that I could continue reading my book.

Having him hover around me was uncomfortable to say the least. The awkward silence that always accompanied his visits were never pleasant ones. Especially when he tried to make agonizing small talk that always ended with one of the maids coming to fetch him for one thing or another just so that I could get some peace. Even now I occasionally stare at the door wondering when one of my rescuers would arrive to take him away to leave me to my solitude.

"You're my daughter Lucy, I will always worry about you," he gently tells me and I do everything in my power to keep from scoffing at his words.

My father.

Right.

Silent, I nod my head trying to seem understanding when in truth I felt utterly disgusted at his words. It had been years since he had acted like a real father towards me. If I were younger I would probably be ecstatic to be receiving so much attention from my father, but I was no longer a child and those dreams had all but crumbled into dust.

Where once I had wanted nothing more than my father's love and company, I now wanted his familiar absence and curt remarks. I wanted nothing more than to live my life with a peaceful distance from him and had been planning for a while on finding someone to marry whether I loved them or not. It was all just so I could get out of this miserable house and relinquish the name Heartfilia in exchange for that of my future husband's last name.

But my father had other plans, like always, and wanted nothing more than to reconnect the connection between us that had been destroyed so long ago.

"I was thinking that today we could go out for a stroll," Jude announces as he sits up in his seat with an excited air surrounding him suddenly, "It's a beautiful day outside, so maybe we can also have a small picnic, what do you think?"

"What's the occasion," I ask warily. Just as my father wanted to spend as much time with me, he also wanted me to spend as much time resting to recover my strength.

"Must there be a special occasion for me to want to spend time with my only daughter?" he asks jovially, but my silence and unwavering stare seems to show my skepticism, "Why Lucy, don't tell me you forgot what day it is today?" he again asks brightly while only receiving more silence from my end, "Why, today is your twenty-first birthday!" he cheers ecstatically, "Happy birthday Lucky-Lucy-Heartfilia!"

Fourteen…

FOURTEEN!...

That's how many birthdays of mine my father had ignored.

From when I turned seven all the way to last year my father had not once wished me a happy birthday. Instead he would simply inform one of the maids to take me into town so that I may buy whatever I wanted, but not once did he ever show up before me on that 'special day' and not once did I ever go to him. Not after what had happened when I turned seven, so hearing him say this now, after fourteen years, was almost like a sudden slap in the face. So very confusing.

Pulling his arm from behind him, Jude procures a small familiar doll from his back. He stares down at the doll with warm affection as he strokes her golden hair, "I know that I haven't been a great father these past few years, and I'm sorry for having abandoned you for so long," he says softly, his voice slightly cracking with each word, "I know I do not deserve your love, much less your forgiveness, and I am afraid that I may be too late and so terribly selfish in requesting this, but…" he looks up at me, sadness seeping into the tense air around us like a toxic smoke threatening to suffocate me, "But Lucy, if you'll allow it, please permit me to be a part of your life again. Allow me to fix what I broke all those years ago, allow me to be your father again."

Holding out the doll I had abandoned in the attic all those years ago, I could do nothing but just stare. Jude's usually cold eyes had emotion within them. Sadness, grief, and regret poured out of them in clear salty tears that stained his face. I watched him, in awe, wondering why he cried for me when he didn't even cry over my mother's grave.

Why me?

At the moment, I had wanted to swipe the doll from his hands. To have taken it and ripped it to shreds before his very eyes to show him that no, I would not accept him back into my life. He was right, after all. He did not deserve my love or forgiveness. Not after all the hell that he had made me go through growing up. I was furious at him, so furious that I wanted to hit him so hard until he felt the pain that I had felt growing up.

But I was also tired of blaming him for his apparent mistakes, as well as my own.

I was tired of running away from him, of avoiding him, of ignoring him. I was tired of pushing him away like he had me and deep down I was tired of being sad, angry, and afraid. I wanted these awful feelings to go away. I wanted to be happy again, and I knew that I could never be happy unless I willingly took the first step forward.

"Ok," had been the only answer I had given him as I took Michelle from his hands. Jude was so flabbergasted that he only stared at me as if I had grown a second head before my simple words finally sunk in.

Jumping up from his seat, he pulled me into a hug I was not quite ready to accept and planted a massive number of kisses on top of my head before running out of the room like a joyous five-year-old, "SHE ACCEPTED!" he had cheered out in the hall receiving cheers, applause, and shouts from the staff waiting down in the front foyer.

This was all happening way too fast and my sour emotions could not keep up. I was not ready to fully accept this new development, but I was willing to try. Looking down at the beaming Michelle, I could not get myself to reply the gesture. Only a small purse of my lips resembled something of a smile, and it was only made when a single thought entered my mind.

I had never seen my father smile so brightly and so wide before in my entire life.

* * *

 **Happy August my lovely readers! Did you all miss me as much as I missed you?!**

 **Now I would like to start off with my ever annoying apologies towards my absence. As you all are well aware, I have been taking summer courses at my local university so that I can try to get ahead of the game and one of those classes just so happened to be English. I have been writing essays non-stop during all of July. My brain is nearly fried from how many analysis essays I've done so far *cries* but fear not for what ever time I did have I was catching up with chapters for this story so that I can finally have a steady update flow again.**

 **I've had these chapters in my archive for a while now, but decided that it would be a better idea to just start posting when August arrived now that things in class are starting to slow down again.**

 **My updates should also brighten your moods since school is just around the corner for the rest of you, so what better way to celebrate than to ride on a feels train? All aboard! *ChooChoo***

 **Anywho, there will be no shout outs for this chapter, but next chapter you bet you'll be hearing more from me.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	16. Chapter 15

Blinking away the memory, I sit up and look around the room I am sitting in.

I'm currently in the castle's unused astronomy tower, seated on a large pillow, that was probably meant for a large dog, on the floor of the open balcony of the room. It's late, well past midnight, and all I have with me to battle the chill of the cool September night is just a dusty blanket I found within the room behind me as well as my own thin nightgown. I had a lit candle earlier that had provided me with more warmth, but the breeze blowing in from the open doors of the balcony had long extinguished it.

"At least soon it'll be cold enough to light the fireplace," I mutter to myself as I look over towards the unused fireplace that sits deep within the round room.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Please Make It Better**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Looking around the room, I find shelves filled with book on constellations, star charting, lore, and any other books that relate to the study of the stars. Scrolls containing maps litter a dusty desk in the middle of the room as well as a long olive green settee that is covered in more books, scrolls, and unused dusty blankets.

The room has been unused for a long time. The thick layer of dust clinging onto absolutely everything is a tell-tale sign of this notion. I had discovered this room only a few nights ago, on a sleepless night where my insomnia left me to wander the halls of the castle alone. When I discovered the room, in the northern part of the castle, I had been more than excited when finding what this room held within its borders.

My mother, so in love with the stars, had gotten me to love the art of both astronomy and astrology. I knew how to chart the stars and follow the alignment of the planets, sometimes without the aid of a telescope. However, it has been quite some time since I've practiced the hobby. The last time I had indulged myself to look through the telescope and recall my mother's teachings was when Jude was still alive.

It had been on a clear moonless night like this one. The stars were shining brightly and my father had just bought me a new telescope to replace my mother's old broken one that we still had stored in the attic upstairs. I remember my father's excitement when showing me my new telescope, explaining to me everything that my new gadget could do. Watching him talk animatedly about the new device was like watching a child open presents on Christmas and I could do nothing but smile and allow him to continue to explain to me as if I were a little girl again, learning how to do something new.

However, I was now twenty-four and well over the age where I needed my father to teach me how to use a simple device. Nevertheless, I allowed him to chatter on. Especially since for a while now our relationship with each other was finally, after so many years, starting to mend. The rift between us was growing smaller, patching itself up slowly, and I knew that within time it would be nothing but an old scar. We would be healed. We would be a complete family again.

Thinking back, I remember when my father had first started to try to amend our broken relationship. I had been so unwilling to cooperate and be the loving and understanding daughter that Jude wanted me to be. I wanted nothing more than to fix our bond, but I would not make that path an easy one.

No matter how much I frustrated my father with my resistance to open up to him and accept him fully, but he never gave up. Instead he would do everything in his power to frustrate me in return by forcing me to do things against my will. One of those many things was forcing me to go out on walks, to join picnics with the staff, take me into town, or even read in the same room as one another.

Although I had been so complaint with his wishes when he used to be the cold-hearted man I was so used to, I would not obey this new man so willingly. We fought, and oh did we fight, amongst each other for a whole year. Words were never thrown at each other, however. These 'fights' mostly consisted of me remaining silent and unyielding for as long as I could. In a way, it became sort of a game in which my father would insist as long as he could to get me to conform with whatever new activity he came up with.

He always won…

I never admitted it, but it was fun spending so much time with my father. Before I knew it, I had gotten so used to his presence that when he would go out of town for work I would find myself waiting for him in his study with Michelle to keep me company. A few times some of the staff would poke fun at me for carrying around a doll at my age, but deep down I knew they understood why I did it. I was catching up with the time I had lost and I was not ashamed at being called a child if it meant that I could have my father back.

If only I had been given a bit more time with him…

"Lucille?" a creak on the wooden floorboards behind me has me squealing and jumping in my seat as I turn around screaming, "MAVIS!" and nearly throwing my heart out of my chest.

Looking up, I find Natsu staring down at me wide-eyed with his hands up in the air as if I were holding a pistol towards him. Staring at him in disbelief, I then bury my face into the pillow below me and scream into the cushioned fabric feeling my chest tighten from lack of air. After I finish screaming I look up again and stare at the male accusingly.

"Your Majesty you startled me," I gasp as I sit up on top of the pillow once again while picking up the blanket that had fallen off of my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he mutters looking at a loss, "I thought you had heard me enter the room."

Shaking my head, I rub my hand against my forehead feeling completely defenseless as to what to do next, "Forgive me, but my mind had been elsewhere," I apologize, though I don't know why.

"I noticed," Natsu says as he looks down at me seeming to take in my appearance, "Aren't you a little too old to be playing with dolls?" he then asks, a slight joking tone coloring his voice.

Looking down at Michelle, I hug her close while feeling my cheeks heat up at being caught by someone else with such a childish toy. When I was caught back home everyone tended to wave it off with a knowing smile, but Natsu didn't know, and to him I probably looked immature and not at all professional like I was supposed to be.

My silence must have worried him because Natsu quickly tries to change the topic, "I haven't seen you all day yesterday," he says while looking away and rubbing his hand behind his head nervously, "I mean, not that I usually see you around the castle anyway, but yesterday you seemed to be out of sight more than usual."

Blinking up at him, I can't help but tell him that I wasn't home all day.

"I had asked for the day off today and decided to go into town for most of the evening," I inform him.

"Was there a particular reason?" he asks and I can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable at his question.

Sure, I had talked to him a few times before, but none of those conversations ever ended well and were all filled with sad depressing tones, or bitter commands. We've never really had a proper conversation and at the moment, with the way I was feeling, I was not all too eager to start now. Especially after what had transpired the night before after my nightmare had all but made me forget where I currently was living at. Thinking on how Natsu had comforted me makes my cheeks blaze with embarrassment and all I want is to scream into the pillow.

Looking down at Michelle, I answer him truthfully. Tonight was not a night where lies were welcome.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of my father's death," I admit while stroking Michelle's hair and poking a certain scorched spot near the ends of her hair. Natsu grows quiet as his hand suddenly falls limply to his side, "My father had given me this doll when I was younger, that's why I still carry it around with me everywhere."

"Did he give it to you before he died?" he asks. I had almost forgotten that I had told him my father died when I was still a kid rather than just a year ago. I'm so stupid.

Nodding, lay Michelle on my lap with her blue button eyes staring up at the dark ceiling above us. If it weren't for the candle in Natsu's hand I probably wouldn't even see the sad expression on the male's face.

"Do you miss him?" he asks, his voice cracking just a bit as he stares down at his feet.

"Very much," I admit while clutching the skirt of Michelle's dress tightly.

"Tell me about him!" Natsu then exclaims while taking a seat beside me and blowing out his candle in the process.

I watch him, amazed, as he willingly sits on the floor and stares at me through the darkness. His eagerness even reminds me of when we were little. Back then Natsu always insisted I tell him stories about dragons being the good guy! He had always been very fond of the mythical creature, however, I'm not so sure he's still fond of it now that he's older.

"Well… what would you like to know?" I ask cautiously and he ponders the question for a bit.

"What kind of man was your father?"

Gathering the dusty blanket closer to me, I try to think up of what I could tell him about my father. This wouldn't be the first time I talked about Jude to Natsu, but I hardly believe that the male before me even remembers what I had told him. It was also a long time ago, and my father was no longer the man he had been all those years ago.

"He was a very strict man who always wanted everything to be perfect and his way," I say truthfully as I run my fingers over Michelle's hair, feeling the doll ground me and keep me from going towards uglier memories that I did not wish to visit, "But he… he was also kind whenever he wanted to be." I look up at Natsu, his dark eyes glimmering in the darkness seeming to never look away from me, "What about your father? What was he like?" I ask, truly curious as to what kind of man the previous king used to be.

It was as if a wild fire had burst through the room, but one that you usually lit in a fireplace. It was warm, bright, and inviting. It left an exhilarating feeling surge through me, and not one brought out by fear if not by true excitement. This man before me, even for a moment in time, was the Natsu I remembered.

Igneel Dragneel was a wonderful man. He had saved Natsu from the streets and had adopted him as soon as his eyes were set upon the young boy. The older man had spent every possible moment with Natsu and made it his mission to teach him every beautiful thing he could.

Natsu learned to read and write from Igneel. He never had a tutor that was as educated as Igneel, or as creative with his teachings. Igneel also taught Natsu sports and allowed the younger male to learn things outside of the curriculum of a young prince getting ready to take over the crown. Igneel wanted Natsu to enjoy as much of his freedom as he could, to enjoy the childhood he could enjoy living on the streets.

For what seemed like hours he talked on and on about Igneel. Just Igneel, and the wonders that his adoptive father had shown him growing up. The love he received and the opportunity he was given to build a life of his own with little restriction.

While I listened to him talk, in that dark dusty room, I realized how much I missed the old Natsu… my Natsu. Not the grown-up male talking animatedly in front of me. Not the powerful king who ruled our great nation with a hardened, yet gentle heart, but the boy who used to love fishing. The boy who enjoyed pulling pranks on the townspeople of Magnolia. The boy who used to be my best friend.

Listening still, I close my eyes and picture every story that Natsu tells me in my head. I watch, as best as I can, the images that Natsu paints out for me in detail. It's dark, so not once does Natsu notice that I am now listening with my eyes closed. I doubt he even realizes that he's even speaking to me anymore, but I let him speak on knowing that he probably doesn't get moments like these anymore.

Moments in which he doesn't have to act like a king. Moments in which he can be a plain man. Just plain ole Natsu Dragneel. A man with vigorous dreams and an immense sense of humor only those near him ever understand. He can be normal.

If even for just a moment.

As Natsu continues to go on with his wild stories, my mind travels back to the last night that I had seen the stars with my father. It had been such a wonderful birthday that day. I believe it was the best one I had ever had in my life…

 _"Look over there Lucy! A shooting star! That was a shooting star, wasn't it?!"_

"Yes dad, that was a real shooting star," I giggle as Jude points excitedly towards the streak of light that quickly disappears in the distance, "Quick, make a wish, but don't tell me what it is if not it won't come true!" I inform the older male who quickly screws his eyes shut looking like a small child thinking long and hard.

"There, now you make a wish Lucy," he orders in that authoritative tone that I doubt will ever go away, but it doesn't bother me because my father is no longer the man he had been three years ago.

"I don't need a wish dad, I've gotten everything I've ever wished for already. I need nothing more except to be by your side always," I tell him and without warning he pulls me into a tight hug nearly suffocating me with the force.

"I love you my daughter. You are the greatest thing to have ever blessed my life," he whispers so low I almost don't hear him, but I do and I can't help but hug him back equally as strong.

"I love you too dad," I whisper, and when we pull away I feel the rift between us fix itself even more as with teary, yet happy, eyes we watch the sky continue to glisten high above us.

I should have made that stupid wish…

* * *

 **Bonus chapter! Bonus Chapter! BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **How could I leave you waiting for weeks with no updates and not give you two updates two days in a row? I'm mean, but I'm not _that_ cruel. I may be a Demon, but I've still got a heart!**

 **Anywho, I had forgotten to mention last chapter that another reason I had been away was that the end of the Fairy Tail manga has also come to an end. I needed my moment to mourn, and I'm still mourning till this very second, but it was a beautiful ending and Hiro could not have made it more beautifully. Well, he could have, but what we got was fine and left me feeling at peace.**

 **I am sad to have seen this great series come to and end and the little fourteen year old who had randomly discovered this great anime on YouTube is crying her little heart out. I am happy to have witnessed this story for as long as I have and I shall continue to worship it for as long as I can. There is, after all, the upcoming movie to look up to and the continuation of the anime in the works, so lets all keep our chins up and continue to point up to the heavens. We're not done with our adventure after all.**

 **Also, I'd like to make mention that, if you haven't caught on already, I have been using the lyrics to the beatles' song "Hey Jude" for my past few chapters. The reason is that Mashima had stated in a past interview that Lucy was named after their song, "Lucy in the sky of diamonds" and so with further thinking I sort of came to the conclusion that Jude was named after one of their most famous songs as well. Plus, the lyrics went very well with what has been going on in Lucy's life with her father and in a way it feels like it has helped her come to terms with the difficult relationship she has had with Jude.**

 **I just wanted to clarify that, because why not?**

 **Anywho, that's all for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15.5**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _LOL_

 _You thought we were done?_

 _Well, not today we're not!_

 _Here's a little thing I wrote while thinking of you all!_

 _Enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

Walking down the dark and empty hallways of the castle, I can't help but feel a bit of annoyance towards myself. I mentally slap myself wondering what it was that got into me. How was it that I had so eagerly opened and said all those things to Lucille? To the very governess of my children?! It was not professional to say the least and I had to make sure that no one, especially Juvia, ever found out.

Looking down at the sleeping female in my arms, I feel my annoyance lessen at her slumbering face.

I hadn't noticed that after one of my stories Lucille was no longer saying, or murmuring, that she was still listening to me. The room was far too dark for me to see what the blonde female was up to and after lighting the candle that I had been carrying, I found her sleeping atop of the large pillow she had been sitting on.

"Now what do I do?" I had muttered as I scratched my head trying to think of something to do.

I could always leave her there sleeping, but what if she caught a cold? I could try waking her up, but she isn't the easiest person to wake up…

But how would I know that?

Shaking my head, I had decided that the only thing I could do was to carry her back to her room. That seemed like the most logical thing to do at the moment, but now that I'm actually carrying her to her room I can't help but feel silly.

"I should have just called someone else to go and get her. Now what is everyone going to think if I get caught carrying her to her room?" I mutter to myself feeling my face grow warm at the thought of anyone discovering us like this, "What would I even say to them?!"

Lucille suddenly squirms in my arms making me freeze mid-step as I'm afraid to drop her which makes me hold her closer to me. Her face then burrows closer to my chest and her expression scrunches up as she lets out a small whimper. For a second I'm scared that she might start crying, but I'm not sure why. I can only wait with bated breath as Lucille continues to make a pained expression that hits home without me even knowing why or how.

"Dad…" Lucy whimpers again while releasing a soft sob, and then I remember what she had told me earlier about her father. How it had been the anniversary of his passing.

And here I had wasted all of her time talking about my own father and my happy stories when I should have been asking more about her own father. How inconsiderate of me.

Lucille sniffles, as she clutches her doll closer to her, and I can't help but empathize with her.

We weren't all too different from each other. We had both lost our fathers who had been one of the most important people in our lives, and we both had things that we kept of theirs. Whereas Lucille carried an old raggedy doll, I had an old worn out scarf that I had put away deep within my own room that I also brought out whenever I thought of Igneel.

We were both orphans.

Lucille stirs again and I shush her soothingly just like I used to do with Happy and Rosy when they were babies and fussy in their sleep. In her slumber, Lucille grabs onto my shirt tightly, almost like a lifeline, and whimpers a soft pathetic, "I'm sorry," which makes me continue to shush her so that she calms down.

"I know," I whisper back at her as I make my way through the corridors of my castle, but I'm not sure why I say it, "I know," I repeat, much softer this time because my chest aches for a reason that has nothing to do with the girl in my arms but instead of a reason that is beyond my own comprehension.

It just seemed like the right thing to say.

Even if she couldn't hear me say it.


	17. Chapter 16

When I was younger, I used to like listening to the soft muffled music that used to seep into my room from the balls my father would hold. For years, I would sneak out of my room to catch a glimpse of the glittering dresses that the pretty women would wear. It always made me excited to admire their pretty gowns as well as enjoy how handsome some of the men looked in their speckles suits.

I had always been so excited to join in the lavishing festivities making it my dream to be allowed into the surreal world, but once I was finally thrown in it turned out to be less appealing than I had thought. The pretty picture I had drawn out for myself was nothing more than a gathering of pompous nobles boasting about their wealth. Conversation that quickly bored me and had me losing interest in the world that I would one day have to fully embrace…

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Close Call**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Hold still Rosalind," I murmur to the small girl who squirms in her seat excitedly. She makes faces at me through the mirror while fidgeting with the hem of her pretty pink dress as I finish tying her hair with pretty bows.

In the days that followed the announcement of the ball the children have gotten much more zealous than usual. When they learned that they would be permitted to attend this ball their joy could hardly be contained, which proved to be rather tedious during their lessons when all they could think about was how their clothing would turn out to look like.

Their constant troublemaking had actually increased within the first two weeks of the month, their excitement so hard to contain in their small bodies. This lead to Juvia warning, well more like threatening, to keep them from crossing the doors into the party. Fearing the woman's dark words, they both have been able to contain themselves from too many pranks for the time being. Most of their childish tricks now seemed to attack Gray leaving him fuming after the kids, but no one seemed to mind. The king seemed to even welcome it.

"Lucille hurry, we're going to be late!" Rosalind whines as she tugs her head as I fix the bow I can't seem to straighten.

"I know, I know," I sigh while finally fixing the bothersome ribbon to my preference, "Now kids, remind me what the rules are again," I ask as I allow Rosalind to rise from her seat and join her brother who has been wriggling around behind us on his bed.

"Be on our best behavior at all times, don't bother the guests, and always remain by either yours or Juvia's side," they both recite at the same time while giving me large puppy-dog eyes.

"And…" I ask while crossing my arms not thoroughly convinced with their 'innocent' act that has fooled me so many times.

Both children look at each other before ducking their heads and pouting, "No pranks," while grumbling in disappointment.

Satisfied with their answers, I give them a quick look to make sure that nothing is out of place. Rosalind's pink dress with intricate lace trimmings. Her silver hair flows around her in soft waves framing her cherub face, and her naturally rosy cheeks make her large sapphire eyes look kind and welcoming. Etsuko looks just as dashing in his dark suit with matching pants and scarlet waistcoat that he continues to complain openly about. His usually unruly blue hair is slicked back, which took quite a long time to do, and his usually dirty cheeks are clean to the point I almost don't recognize him.

"Alright then, let's go," I say as I herd them towards the door after making sure that my own outfit is straightened and clean.

I watch them both scurry out of the room and down the hall while I follow close behind before they disappear around a few corners. I can feel my stomach churning with anticipation as I get closer to where the soft elegant music is playing from the ballroom on the second floor. Every step I take feels heavier and heavier as if my feet were made out of lead. For a moment, I'm walking down the long corridors of the Heartfilia estate going to another one of my father's tedious parties which in truth were all ruses to get me to find a suitor or possible future husband.

When I turn the last corner, I'm transported back to the present when I find the king and his children waiting patiently behind a large closed door. Juvia seems to be talking to the trio as she dusts off the male's shoulders and straightening Rosie's dress making them all pout. When she pulls away and looks down at a list that she is holding in her hand, Rosalind twirls for her father seeming to be soaking in his attention while Etsuko complains openly about the constrictive clothing he is forced to wear. The young boy receives an understanding chuckle from the older Dragneel who pats his shoulder encouragingly as his tired eyes shine down on his children.

The older male is dressed in a military styled suit dyed in dark crimson with black trim around the ensemble. A scarlet robe with scaly trim hangs from his broad shoulders making him look powerful and all the more ominous. His pink hair, unsurprisingly, is unruly with his large gold crown set upon the unruly tresses and his dark eyes burn with an authority I've come to appreciate. If he were on a battlefield glaring down at the world with his unwavering presence, there is no doubt in my mind that his enemies would quake with fear.

Looking over the man one last time, I have to appreciate his appearance from a distance. In the weeks that followed the anniversary of my father's passing I have not built the courage to speak to the powerful king, much less even look him in the eye. How could I after what he had done?

On that night that he had found me in the astronomy tower I had not realized that I had fallen asleep between his tales of his father. Before I knew it, I had dreamt of my own father feeling the happiness of that memory warm my chilled bones. I had not realized that Natsu was still talking, or that he had noticed I had fallen asleep, or that he himself was the one who carried me off to bed. In fact, when I had woken up in my own bed I had believed that he had called someone else to take me to my room. I had not figured out that he had been the culprit until at breakfast he would not meet my gaze, a blush dusting his cheeks almost unnoticeable.

We have not uttered a single word to each other since that night and I can't be more than grateful for the silence. In fact, other than meals I have not seen the king this close in days. It's both a relief that leaves me feeling a bit lonely. A thought I quickly shake from my head.

As if hearing my thoughts, familiar onyx eyes look up to spot me standing a few feet away in the middle of the hall. The king's eyes widen in surprise as he stares at me in wonder making my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I fidget with the long elbow-length gloves on my hands feeling my palms begin to sweat underneath and I can't help but feel that maybe I'm not wearing something appropriate for the ball. All I'm wearing is a simple sheer gray dress that shimmers almost like smoke around me.

I would have picked something else, but Juvia insisted I wear the simple gown not wanting me to stand out from the royal family. I was supposed to be an appealing shadow that would follow the family around and keep a tight eye on the children until it was time for them to retire for the night. I had not thought that I would catch the king's attention as I seem to have done at the moment.

"Miss Ashley," Natsu falters while turning his torso in my direction, his eyes still glued to me, "You… you look beautiful," he then says while clearing his throat and turning his back towards me.

Juvia's calculating cobalt eyes drift from the king's back towards me with a questioning rise of her delicate brow. I can feel my face, ears, and neck burn from her curious gaze as I shake my head to show her that I don't know what she's inquiring. A teasing smirk flashes from behind the paper that nearly covers her face as she turns to face forward just as the sound of blaring trumpets makes us all jump.

Rushing behind the king and gathering the children in front of me, I can hear my father's stern voice bite at me as if he were truly standing in front of me. Commanding me to behave myself and not embarrass him in front of the nobility that has gathered in our home.

 _Eyes down, chin up, posture straight, shoulders back. Movements dainty and ankles crossed when seated. Hold yourself strong, everyone within that room is beneath you, understand?_

Light filters into the small space we have been occupying as the doors to the ballroom open allowing applause to resound over the announcer who declares the arrival of the royal family. Juvia and I stand off to the side as Natsu waves towards the crowd with a firm expression cast towards his people.

Quickly, all the noble folk line up and I pay little attention as the announcer, a young man named Warren, introduces the king to every head of house. Families upon families rise up to the king and bow courteously and comically before allowing the next family to greet the king. Natsu bows his head respectfully while the children follow suit giving their most winning smiles to the passersby.

Keeping my rigid position, I listen carefully to the names of each family called. My nerves begin to get the better of me when I wonder if any of the families my father had invited to his own parties will show up? I had debated on this for the past month. Debated on whether tonight would be the night that I would finally be discovered in front of all these people. However, to my utter joy none of the families mentioned seem to sound in the least bit familiar. Even the Phantomlords, those from a great 'noble' house have failed to show up. This realization only makes me sigh with relief as the music starts up and the guests make their way onto the dance floor or huddle into groups to 'socialize' with one another.

Following the royal family around, I keep my eyes trained on the children who look up and around at the adults who smile down at them. Their eyes are large with wonder as they follow their father who makes his way through the crowd of people, greeting a few as he goes. I ignore each face that passes by, curtsying whenever I am introduced as I keep an impassive expression on my face with my eyes trained down, just like my previous maid Virgo used to do.

The only time I do look up to see who the family is greeting is when an exuberant baron introduces his eldest daughter to the king after he loudly introduces himself. The graceful female that is urged forward curtsies low while sweeping the skirts of her dress respectfully. She's a pretty thing with long black hair that sweeps around her shoulders. Her long curling eyelashes conceal her eyes while she is bowed, and when she straightens up and opens them fully, reveal wide evergreen eyes.

She is wearing an elaborate royal blue gown that flows around her as if she were part of the night sky with unnecessary white lace trim sticking around the collar, sleeves, and bottom of her dress. The lady flutters her eyes flirtatiously and I can't help but get a bad taste in my mouth at her open interest.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance miss Claire Aggresse," Natsu bows, openly ignoring her outstretched hand which she waves around her face trying to play it off with a playful smile.

 _Claire Aggresse… Now why does that name sound familiar?_

Watching the males talk with one another, I can't help but look over the young woman who seems to be catching onto every word the king must say. Her green eyes watch him eagerly, almost like a vulture, and her small head nods to agree with whatever Natsu has to say. Her movements are comical, but familiar, and I can't seem to put my finger on where I've seen this woman before…

Discussion between the king and the Aggresse family continues for more than twenty minutes making the children fussy. I watch the interaction closely, quickly realizing that this conversation is inevitably leading to the proposal of Natsu hopefully taking the young woman as his next companion. The thought makes my stomach churn uncomfortably because Claire isn't a good person, and it bothers me that I don't know how I know that information.

Growing tired of the conversation, I opt to stand near the dance floor a few feet away from the chattering group to watch the dancers with the children. Couples dance in sync to the lilting music gliding effortlessly across the dance floor almost as if no one were watching them. It's a captivating sight that has me so entranced I don't notice Claire breaking away from her father and the king to stand beside me.

A tap on my shoulder has me turning to find Claire's calculating eye searching my face curiously, "I know you from somewhere, don't I?" she asks, her nasally voice slightly drowned under the flowing music.

"Excuse me?" I ask, panic beginning to set into the pit of my stomach as I hold Rosalind close to me who looks up between us curiously.

"Don't you remember? Ugh, what was your name? Lu… Lee… Amber, no how silly, that's not it either," she mutters on while thinking hard looking as if she'd never had to think so much before, "LORDS! What is your name!" she furiously asks no one while pressing a hand to her temple, and that's when I realize who this obnoxious girl is.

Claire Aggresse is the daughter of the grand earl Oliver Aggresse. A noble man of high rank whose Coal mines near the northern border of Fiore still unearthed the mineral. With no mother or close family members to raise her other than her loving devoted father, Claire was sent to the second most elite school in all of Fiore. For the next seven years Claire would attend and terrorize the elite Phantom Lord boarding school for ladies alongside myself.

Thankfully she never spoke to me enough to fully remember my name.

"Your name is…"

"Lucille Ashley," Juvia intervenes, suddenly emerging from the crowd like a beautiful benevolent guardian angel.

"No, that's not it either," Claire waves dismissively towards the bluenette who stares at the eccentric girl with a poignant expression.

"I'm sorry my lady, I believe that is her real name," Juvia urges while tilting her head respectfully forward, "She is also the current governess of the Dragneel children."

Claire shakes her head unconvinced, "Didn't you go to the Phantom Lord boarding school in Oak Town?" she asks me, openly ignoring Juvia.

I notice Natsu's eyes look over in our direction curiously, his attention far from paying it to his guests who is still talking his ear off. His dark eyes watch me as I shake my head trying to keep my hammering heart from exploding out of my chest, "No, no, I'm from Hargeon down south ma'am," I assure the female who continues to stare at me with a questioning brow lifted high above her left eye, "The home I stayed in could never have afforded such a luxurious school for me to attend to," I inform her kindly.

Her reaction is instant as she recoils away from me almost as if I had told her I was sick with the plague. The one thing Claire Aggresse hated more than a bad hair day or a broken nail was poverty. She was too high on a pedestal to go anywhere near such 'filth' for it would surely ruin her reputation.

"Lords! How could the king hire such…"

"Such what Miss Aggresse?" Natsu asks as he joins our small circle, his hands clasped precariously behind his back. His dark eyes scan each and every one of us before landing on Claire in that fierce manner he had the habit of doing.

"Such simple help," she squeaks with an uncomfortable smile.

"Well I assure you that she is anything but Miss Aggresse. Now if you'll excuse us," Natsu says before turning and making his way through the crowd once again.

We all quickly follow his lead after curtsying towards the mortified lady who would no doubt get an earful from her father for embarrassing him in front of his royal highness himself.

Serves her right.

* * *

 **Happy Saturday!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying your Saturday better than I am. Next week is finals for my summer classes so I'll tell you I'm not all too thrilled today, but I found some time in my busy study schedule to dish out this simple little chapter for you all.**

 **Anywho, If I don't get too busy and forget Chapter 17 - Dance of Fallen Leaves should be out August 8, 2017, so look out for that.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorite...**

 **\- NatsuYuki**

 **To my Fabulous Follower...**

 **\- Wolfeman757**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Saranau34 = I'm glad you liked it. Throughout the whole series my interest with Lucy and her father's relationship always got my attention. It's kind of why I always tend to put a lot of detail on their relationship within my stories.**

 **\- LavenderMoonRose = I have to agree with you. When I watched the episode where Cana and Gildarts become a family and Lucy watches them I had been thoroughly looking forward to Lucy making up with her dad. I was heartbroken to say the least when that never happened due to their seven year disappearance. It hurt me more when Lucy realizes that Jude died not too long before she went to go look for him making it impossible for her to reconcile with him. I literally stopped watching Fairy Tail for a whole three months because of how dissatisfied I was with that turn of events. I had really wanted them to reconcile, and so that's why I make it my mission to mend their bond within my stories. For your question, yes, Lucy and Jude do fully reconcile in this story before he dies. That's why Lucy is so torn with his death because she doesn't get more time to be with her father in a happy environment... Also, for the title of the story, I have been meaning to remove re-uploaded for some time now, I've just been too lazy to actually do it until now.**

 **\- DecemberRome = I'm happy to hear that my story made your day a little brighter, and thank you for reading and leaving equally uplifting reviews! I hope your days have been going better!**

 **\- Vyann = I'm glad you liked it!**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = I know right?! I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **\- Akumakisses = Always happy to provide, and I'm overjoyed that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	18. Chapter 17

"That lady was mean," Etsuko grumbles as he kicks his feet over the edge of his chair while his sister sits beside him in her own chair, overlooking the dancers atop a stand holding the king's massive throne.

"I think she may be crazy," Rosalind whispers loud enough for me to hear along with her brother.

"Be nice you two," I warn. I can already see devilish plans swimming across Etsuko's eyes for a prank that would no doubt lead to disaster, "And don't get any ideas. You both are supposed to be on your best behavior tonight," I inform them as they both pout in disappointment.

"But she was talking to you as if you were a nobody," Etsuko argues while crossing his arms stubbornly.

Smiling, I brush the boy's hair back gently, "You'll find a lot of those people in the world," I tell him as his shoulders fall in defeat, "But that doesn't mean we stoop down to their level. Let them all say what they want, in the end, you know who you are and nothing anyone ever says can change that."

"Well said Miss Ashley," Juvia commends while making her way towards us, "And both of you heed your teacher's words, because the world you both live in does not tolerate insubordination. You both may be children now, but soon enough you'll both have to join the glittering world that surrounds you. You'll need to learn how to have this world accept you fully, especially you Happy, who will one day take your father's place as king."

It astounds me. Not Juvia's words on how the children must survive the world of the elite and how I must help them do just that. No, it astounds me that I've only just realized what future these two have waiting for them.

For two months now I've only ever treated them like the children I've taken care of back at the home in Hargeon. Not once have I treated them like the royalty they truly are, and the lessons I've taught them have not revolved around how they should conduct themselves in public. I, as well as the rest of the staff in the castle, have been treating these two as normal children, and although it isn't bad to being so we also need to teach them that they are in fact anything but normal.

How could I be so stupid?

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Dance of Fallen Leaves**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Looking into the crowd of dancers and idle passersby, I realize the looks that the guests give the children. From a distance their expressions look welcoming as if they were enjoying their time in the castle surrounded by nobility, but I know otherwise.

Years of attending the fancy balls my father held and dragged me to has taught me well how to scope out the scrutinizing glares of the nobility. Their plastered smiles and haughty laughter were only masks that they wore to hide their disgust and disapproving looks. I could tell by just looking at them that they were judging the children from behind the rims of their champagne glasses and fluttering feather fans. Why wouldn't they? These were the children of a 'false' king after all. A king who, to them, should have never been granted the crown. He wasn't of noble blood. He carried nothing from the previous king except his last name. To them these children were equally a sham, and they would make it their life's mission to tear them down.

Breathing in deeply, I can't help but feel rage at the sight of the prying eyes glimpsing their way towards us from time to time. So many eyes within the room sneak glances our way before flitting back towards their group as heads bow while murmurs are exchanged. It annoys me to be standing there, watching it all happen before me as if I were nothing but the mere wallpaper that covered the walls of the elegant room. All I wanted was to take the children and hide them away from these terrible monsters, but I couldn't do that. I could never protect them by just hiding them away and keeping them from learning about the world and its hidden demons.

I suppose that is one thing my father had done well when raising me. He had exposed me to the fancy world I would be a part of, and although I would not go under the same scrutiny as the Dragneel children I would certainly have to learn to keep my guard up. My father had been a very powerful man, and there would be people that would jump at the opportunity to take any advantage they could grab.

That would never happen, for I would make it my very mission to teach these children everything it would take for them to survive this world. That, I was certain of.

Sighing, I remove myself from behind the children. Tearing away my eyes from those of who stare at us steadily. It makes me unsteady not keeping my eyes on them, but there is nothing I can do except watch them back. I was powerless.

"Excuse me Juvia, can you watch the children while I go grab a refreshment," I ask the older woman who simply nods, her calculating eyes watching something in the distance that I have no curiosity to see what has caught her eye.

Instead, I make my way to the edge of the stand we're on and as I take a step to get off I accidentally take a false step and am sailing to the ground far faster than I can scream. On instinct, I close my eyes, ready to feel the hit of the floor against me, but instead I'm caught by a sturdy arm that pulls me up and into a strong warm body.

"Oh beauty, who has tumbled from the heavens and into my arms, how lucky am I to have you falling for me as fast as I have fallen for you," a suave, coquettish voice purrs as arms encircling me pull me closer than ever, "My lady, who has surely stolen my heart, may I have the honor of a dance?"

I'm ready to decline the male's offer, feeling far too uncomfortable in a stranger's arms, but as soon as I open my eyes my words get lodged in my throat. The sight of mischievous hazel eyes hidden behind tinted spectacles leaves my heart racing a thousand miles an hour. I can feel my breath hitch and my eyes begin to burn with unshed tears as I lose myself in the joy that overwhelms me. All I wanted to do was throw myself into this man's arms and have him never release me, but Juvia's calculating eyes are watching me, and we are supposed to be strangers before the eyes of the royalty.

"I…"

"Go ahead Miss Ashley," comes Juvia's cold words and I turn to look at her completely surprised at the severity of her tone. She looks past me towards the man still holding me, her eyes perfectly livid as if she were ready to commit murder, "One dance shouldn't hurt, this is a party after all," She practically spits leaving me to wonder if it really was alright if I went to have a dance with the male.

"I graciously thank you m'lady," the male says with a flourishing bow towards Juvia, who sneer at his gesture making the male's cocky smirk only broaden. It was as if he were egging her on, but I don't get to think much of it before I'm whisked off onto the dancefloor.

Standing in the middle of the dancefloor, a new piece starts before a delicate hand finds itself around my waist in a steady grip. I'm lead around the dancefloor to the beat of the soothing song, my own hands grasping a shoulder and the hand of the male leading me down the waltz. The familiarity the man before me exudes has me closing my eyes and I am instantly transported through space and time until we are no longer standing in the center of the Dragneel castle surrounded by strangers. No, for an instant I'm dancing away in the ballroom of the Heartfilia manor, Virgo half hidden in the background next to a megaphone, with Capricorn instructing my partner and I how to move our feet.

I can remember being six years old and standing on the feet of the eleven-year-old that lead me around the room in a sloppy dance. We had known each other for only about a year at that time, but we had grown to be close friends. We had each other's company when our parents were out doing the boring stuff adults always did, talk about their wealth.

Opening my eyes, the bright hazel eyes crinkle in joy as a knowing smile graces the lips of the male, "Hello princess," he whispers, almost like a sigh of relief, as a warmth fills me to the very tips of my fingers and toes.

"You came," I whisper back with joy apparent in my every word as I rove my eyes all around his face trying to take in as much of the image of my best friend as I possibly could. It felt like years rather than months had passed since I had seen him last, and I feared for the moment I would have to let go of him again and watch him disappear once more.

"Aww," he chuckles while bopping my nose lightly before replacing his hand around my waist, "I didn't think that you'd miss me so much," he jokes with that usual smug smile that always found a way to irritate me to the ends of the earth. If it weren't for the fact that we were surrounded by a lot of people I would have hit him in the back of the head for good measure. Only Loke Celeste would push my buttons in an occasion such as this one.

Rolling my eyes, I can't help but let my eyes wander to our surroundings, searching the crowd for another familiar face, "Did someone else come with you," I ask expectantly, still searching the crowd wondering if he had brought Virgo, or even Aquarius with him. Honestly, I didn't care who he brought with him, just as long as it was someone I knew.

"It's just me," he murmurs apologetically, his eyes moving away to look around the room before looking back down at me, "Everyone thought it best if they stayed behind. They're still trying to fix things back home as we speak," he informs me, the apology still apparent in his nearly concealed eyes.

"Home…" I can't help but whisper wistfully. The feeling of homesickness I've been able to suppress until now hitting me like a hard stone.

Loke twirls me around a few times before pulling me back close towards him. It's his way of allowing me to stay with my thought for a bit before he asks, "How has the castle life been treating you?" His tone is bright and jovial, just the way I remembered it always being. It helps brighten up my mood and I can't help but smile up at him, "You see! I always did tell you that a princess like yourself should be living in a grand castle rather than a small little mansion," he chuckles before noticing my somber expression causing his breezy mood to dampen as well, "Please don't tell me that they've been mistreating you?" he asks, his voice growing steely in the way that it always did when his overprotective side turned on.

"No!" I instantly reply, "Not at all," I reason with him, though he looks anything but convinced, "It's just… It's not that, I swear. Everyone here has been more than welcoming and supportive, and I've come to enjoy their company…" he sighs in relief at that and the tense muscles around his shoulder soften, as does his grip around my waist, "But-but it's not the same as home," I state truthfully, "I really miss you all."

His eyes soften compassionately, his smile not holding its usual brightness, "I'm sorry princess," he apologizes before looking up and stiffening.

"Loke," I whisper while staring at his cleanly pressed navy-blue suit just as the song playing starts to drift to its final notes. We don't have much time left together, and I am not ready to let go of him just yet. There is too much I want to ask him, but there is only one thing I really want to know about that very second, "Loke, did you know that the king is…"

"Mr. Celeste, how kind of you to join us," as gruff voice says making me stiffen with surprise. I shut my mouth tightly and pull away from Loke immediately to find the powerful king making his way towards us.

Natsu almost looks like a dragon the way he walks with a powerful stride in our direction. He is standing tall and regal, and a commanding aura flows off of him in waves that make me shiver. His dark eyes glow menacingly, almost alight with a blazing fire that looks about ready to burn whoever looks directly into the dark inferno. He looks dangerous, just like a king should appear.

Behind Natsu, Juvia and the children follow close by. The children's eyes look curiously between us while Natsu and Juvia both glare openly at Loke who simply returns a lazy smirk back at them. He keeps his hand pressed supportively against my back, but even then, I notice the subtle shake of his hand. However, I can't tell if it's from fear, anger, or something else entirely.

Natsu's dark eyes look from me to Loke and I suddenly have the greatest urge to step away from my orange-haired friend. It's so uncomfortable that I want to bury myself deep inside of a hole and never come out. The pressure of Loke's hand on my back intensifies and I realize that it's a warning for me to remain calm.

"Your Majesty," Loke drawls while bowing excessively low, almost in a mocking manner that leaves a bad taste in my mouth, "I thank you deeply for allowing me to attend your autumn ball," the redhead thanks as he stands up, his hand finding its way back around my waist making Natsu's eyes darken in a challenging manner.

A tense muscle on his jaw twitches, and the subtle shake of his fist hidden underneath his cape shows that he really wants to punch Loke in the face.

What was wrong with these two?

"I can see that you are trying to woe my new governess from under my nose," Natsu simply says, almost as if he didn't care, but the fire burning in his eyes said otherwise.

"Guilty," Loke chuckles while pulling me closer making my ears burn, and not with embarrassment. What in Mavis's name was he doing?! "She is a beauty beyond compare, your Majesty. I just could not resist myself," Loke jokes before taking my gloved hand and kissing my knuckles while winking at me from behind his tinted glasses. I have to fight the urge to glare at him and punch him heavily in the face.

What was this man up to?

"I see Heartfilia didn't come along," Natsu inquires, trying to change the subject, as his eyes look around at the dancing couples that avoid bumping into us as we remain in the middle of the dancefloor. At the mention of my family name I tense up and Loke squeezes my hand tightly with another warning.

"He apologizes greatly for not being able to attend today," Loke says while bowing his head respectfully, "Mr. Heartfilia has had a lot of work on his hands keeping him busy with the remodeling of his home, as well as the upcoming expansions to his railways," Loke continues on cheerily making it far harder to keep an impassive expression on my face.

If only my father were at home doing those very things at this very moment. Pouring himself over the endless piles of paperwork on his desk while I read in the corner, silently keeping him company. Instead I am standing in the middle of a room I really did not want to be in while my father remained in Magnolia, buried beside my mother at our home.

Natsu nods while patting Etsuko's head who had stepped up closer to his father, "What lovely children you have your Majesty," Loke admires while smiling kindly down to both children.

"Speaking of children," Natsu starts after thanking Loke softly, "I have realized that I've yet to meet Jude's daughter," Natsu states while looking at the redhead intently while he in return nearly pinches my side to keep me reacting too much.

"So far we've heard that she is rarely ever seen outside of her home. In fact, she seems to have been missing for quite a few years," Juvia inquires, her lifeless eyes staring equally intensely at Loke who barely even bats an eye, "Some say that Jude himself must have killed her or sold her off to the nearest bidder," she says so coldly that the room almost freezes over with ice. My blood nearly boils and freezes at her words.

How dare she! What did she know about my father?!

Loke simply chuckles at her words, but the action is forced. I can tell from the way his hand tightens against my back, "The young Duchess is very much alive, and I'm sorry to say she has not been sold off my lady," Loke replies coolly, "The young Duchess also has no tolerance for social gatherings, unlike her father, and enjoys travelling as much as she can. She is also quite busy herself lately what with her engagement with a Lord from the northern part of the kingdom," he lies, because there was no way in hell itself that I was marrying some boorish noble.

"I see," Natsu says, his gaze turning a bit somber as he nods in understanding, "Well I'm happy to hear that they are both doing well," he continues while patting his son's head once again, "Well Mr. Celeste, I hope that you enjoy the rest of your night and I expect to resume our business tomorrow. As for you Miss Ashley, I would like for you to attend to the children as it is already past their bedtime," And with a final glance our way Natsu walks on with a sour expression on his face.

* * *

 **Happy Monday my beauties! I have returned from my Finals absence and I am relieved to announce I passed my classes.**

 **Anywho, i hope you all have been doing well and enjoyed this little chapter.**

 **Chapter 18 - Feallan will be out tomorrow, so look out for that.**

 **Shout outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- SecretAddition**

 **\- vG LOL I**

 **\- hi09**

 **\- Dragon-sensie**

 **\- Joanne Taylor**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Crissdragon**

 **\- hi09**

 **\- Dragon-sensie**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- sarara.18 = And as always thank you for reading!**

 **\- hi09 = Thank you, and yes the story is a little mixture of those movies. My inspiration mostly came from The Beautician and the Beast which cast one of my favorite actresses. Also, I'm glad that you're enjoying this story!**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = yes it does ;)**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	19. Chapter 18

"Are you going to the forest again?" A voice behind me asks, and when I turn around I find scrutinizing hazel eyes staring at me from across the room.

"Loke, you're here!" I exclaim excitedly, but I don't move away from the door I am still holding open. My foot is also halfway outside with no gesture to move back into the room.

"I've been here for almost an hour," he states, his words short and a bit cold, "I was waiting for you to come down so that we could play, but I guess you're off to play with that other boy," he huffs while looking away stubbornly.

It's not the first time Loke talks to be a bit harshly. In fact, it seemed to be the only way he spoke to me recently. He wasn't mean or anything, he just always seemed impatient with the way he always scolded me and tapped his foot insistently as if he were waiting for something. He was fourteen years old, practically an adult now, who tended to do more grown up things like read and play chess. I was still only a little girl just five years younger than him who still loved to play in the outdoors with her new best friend.

Being the naïve child that I was, I never had any idea as to why Loke always seemed so frustrated with me. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that I no longer played with him like I used to. Following him around looking for the attention that he so greedily kept from me. I suppose that he enjoyed when I chased him around, but since my mother's death things became different.

Loke was hardly ever around the manor anymore, with his parents always traveling and taking him with them to exotic places. I only every saw him a handful of times, and that distance only seemed to wedge a hole between us that I easily let grow without even realizing it. I had Natsu now to keep me occupied and out of the house I hated being stuck inside of, but Loke was still my friend too.

Looking out of the door longingly, I sigh heavily before looking at the scowling red-head, "I'll be right back," I tell him before moving to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Natsu that I can't play with him today," I tell him simply, "I'll be back in a few minutes, so in the meantime you better come up with a fun game to play," I tell him before bolting out the door and running into the forest that had now become my home.

I would have invited Loke to come and play with Natsu and myself, but the two boys seemed to never get along. In fact, Loke always seemed to avoid Natsu which always hurt because they were both my best and only friends.

What would happen if one day I had to choose between the two?

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Feallan**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Opening my eyes, I stare off out the open window that allows a soft breeze to make its way into the room. Behind me I can hear the soft breathing of the children who had both fallen asleep as soon as their tiny heads hit their pillows. For a moment, I had thought that it would be far harder to get them to sleep what with all the excitement that they had through during the night. Fortunately for me, their excitement seemed to knock them out rather than keep them up.

I close the window, blocking out the chill of the late September night, before making my way to check on both children one last time. Instead of heading back to my room after both Rosalind and Etsuko had fallen asleep I had opted to remain in the room to stare aimlessly out of their window into the night.

A few hours ago, the music of the party had ceased, and the last carriage to leave had disappeared into the forest covered road a while after the music stopped playing. Even then I had remained within the room, finding the clock to now be reading well past three in the morning. Everyone in the castle would be fast asleep by now and the silence from out in the halls was proof that it was now safe to emerge from the room.

Glancing one last time at the sleeping children, I finally make my way silently out of the room and walk through the darkness of the castle towards a certain destination. Through memory that I've obtained through my late-night walks, I walk through the darkness effortlessly without crashing or bumping into anything. The only guide I have through the darkness is the faint sight of moonlight that filters in through the undrawn windows.

It doesn't take long before I reach my destination as I stand before the closed door to the astronomy tower where I had been urged to show up by a certain boastful red-head. I had thought hard on whether it was wise to meet up with him so late at night for fear that someone could catch us, but deep down I knew that I needed to meet him. I had so many questions that I needed answers to and Loke Celeste was the only person who could give them to me.

Taking a deep breath, I push the door open letting the slight creak of the door's hinges ground me. I don't open the door fully, only enough so that I can slip through and then close the door tightly behind me. I keep my eyes trained to a certain spot on the other side of the room, towards the uncovered window where a shadow obstructs the moonlight from fully entering the room. However, the room is not as dark as it had been that night weeks ago, when Natsu had shared his stories about his father with me.

A few candles set about the room flicker and dance while casting their orange glows within the room precariously. I remain by the door, watching the flames continuously dance as I lock the door behind me without moving away from the door.

"It took you long enough princess," Loke's joking voice drifts through the room as I turn to look at him, his expression shrouded under the darkness of his tinted glasses, "I almost thought you weren't going to come," he sighs while fully turning to face me leaving the orange light of the candles making him look like an ethereal creature.

"How could I not?" I ask while taking a step away from the door and closer to him, but a step is all I take and a step is all he needs to know that I won't be leaving any time soon.

Loke's smile widens as he removes his hands from his pockets and outstretches them towards me encouragingly, "Come here Princess," he says endearingly, using much emphasis on the nickname he has used for me since the day we first met. Back when I was a five-year-old little girl and he a ten-year-old boy who loved to pick on me and spend endless hours by my side.

He had been one of my greatest friends and had taught me so much throughout our lifetime together. Loke was someone whom I trusted with all my life and owed him every bit of it. If it weren't for him I would undoubtedly be within the slimy grasp of Phantom Lord and my father's company would have surely burned to the ground, just like our house had.

I take a step towards him, but still immediately when a thought crosses my mind. My smile falling and his own face morphing into confusion.

Loke was indeed my savior and I had every right to trust in him, but for a long time now I've felt that he has not been as truthful with me and that left an uncomfortable unease within me.

"Why," I ask without meaning to, but once the word is out I can't help but feel the need to seek out the answers I've been suppressing within me since the moment Loke had presented the job offer I had received a few months ago.

"Princess?" Loke asks, his head tilted to the side in confusion as his hands slowly descend towards his sides when he realizes that I will make no move to get any closer to him.

The sight makes me panic. I wanted to take my question back and race to his side so that I could feel the reassuring warmth that would come from his embrace. I wanted to bury my face into his chest just like I had done when we were children when he would assure me that everything was going to be ok, but I wasn't a little girl anymore. I didn't need to be obscured and protected from the world anymore. I needed answers that would allow me to protect myself in a battle only I could fight.

Standing straight, I stare into the tinted glasses of the older male as I ask, "Why here," making his confusion only grow on his face. He shakes his head while lifting his hands slightly to show that he does not understand what I am talking about and it irritates me how much he is acting the fool, "Why did you send me here Loke? _Here_ of all places?" I nearly shriek in frustration.

"What do you mean Princess?" He asks in a tone that feigns innocence, but I've seen a crack in his façade and it's enough to tell me that he's hiding something from me.

"Don't act dumb Leo," I exclaim, already feeling the irritation within me bubbling up to a point where I might explode. The use of his nickname makes him grimace as he's always hated it whenever I used it in such an angry tone. Whenever I called him Leo he knew that my temper was not to be messed with, "I'm not a little girl anymore Leo, you don't have to shield me away and leave me in the dark anymore. How am I supposed to protect myself when all I've got is a fake alias and no information to keep me posted and what is going on outside? I need to know what is going on and I need you to start by telling me why you sent me here to where _he_ is!" I yell, feeling my eyes burn with angry tears that are threatening to spill because he knew. He _knew_ and he had the audacity to leave me in the dark, again.

My face burns at the sight of Loke's warm pained smile. It's the smile he gave me moments before I found out about my mother's death to then cry in his arms for hours on end. The smile he gave me before our last goodbye when I was sent away to go to school. The pained expression that he held when I was rescued and he didn't know how to confront me for having protected me so poorly. The teary smile that announced the passing of my father and the destruction of my home. The smile that never led to anything good leaving his mouth.

"I thought he was your friend Lucy?"

It's the first time I've heard my name, my true name, said out loud in almost a year. Ever since my father's death and the destruction of my home about a year ago I haven't been known as Lucy Heartfilia but as Lucille Ashley. I had hoped that when I heard my real name said again to where I could properly respond to it I would feel joy and relief, but instead it's almost like a slap to the face.

I recoil from the words that Loke has spoken, feeling as if he really had slapped me across the face. The name, to which he speaks so tenderly, sounds foreign and unwelcoming. It burns me in the way he says it in an affectionate whisper that leaves a few tears slipping down my face because he doesn't know. How could he possibly ever know what had happened that time all those years ago? Not a single soul but myself knew what I had done, and I had promised myself that I would take the memory of that day to my grave.

Shaking, I ball my hands into fists at my sides as I bite my bottom lip and stare down at the blurry ground beneath us, "That was a long time ago," I whisper, my voice cracking and quivering with the strain of trying to keep myself from lashing out, "Besides, he doesn't even remember me anymore so what good is that for me?" I ask, poison dripping with every word.

"Isn't that a good thing Lucy?" Loke asks and I flinch once again at the mention of my name while he takes a few steps towards me, "If he doesn't remember you then you can hide here without worrying of Phantom Lord finding you so easily. You'll remain safe here Lucy."

"What if he remembers me?!" I cry while throwing myself at him and grasping onto his coat with a death-like grip. How could he not understand the danger I was being put in.

"Then he'll have greater cause to protect you!" Loke insists as his hands grab my shoulders and try to shake some sense into me, "I know he will," he persists, his eyes trying to urge me to see reason, "He was your best friend," Loke claims, the pain in his eyes apparent through his glasses, "They two of you were practically joined at the hip growing up. I saw the way he would defend you whenever anyone picked on you and the way he would always make you laugh when you were sad."

"He'll hate me," I sob while pressing my face into my clenched fists that still held onto his coat, "If he remembers me I have no doubt in my mind that he'll personally leave me on the doorstep of Phantom Lord himself. I also can't stand the thought of having him look at me with revulsion in his eyes, not after what had happened all those years ago."

Silence, other than my soft sobbing, resonates throughout the room as Loke holds onto me tightly. His hand strokes my hair soothingly, trying to comfort me just like he's always had. He's been my anchor in so many situations throughout my life, and this time was no different.

"What happened between you two Lucy?" He eventually asks. His voice void of any emotion that causes me to still from the unfamiliar tone.

Like I had said before, no one knows about what happened between me and Natsu. The only thing anyone who knew was that Natsu and I had suddenly stopped being friends. Loke had asked many times throughout the passing years what had happened, but I've never given him a straight answer. I've been too ashamed to reveal the truth, and that notion was still apparent to this day.

"I can't stay here Loke, I don't belong here," I mutter into his jacket, feeling him stiffen before I'm ripped away from his chest to stare into his angry eyes.

"You're safe here, that's all that matters," He practically yells while shaking me again, "If you don't want to tell me what it is you are so afraid of, fine, but that doesn't mean that you'll be leaving the castle any time soon. This is the only place in all of Fiore where I know you'll be safe, and no amount of paranoia from your end is going to change my mind," he declares leaving me stunned, "I don't care how scared you are to stay here Lucy because deep down I know that there is no safer place for you. I wouldn't have sent you here if I had thought otherwise!"

"I don't belong here Loke…"

"And you don't _have_ to belong here in order to remain safe," he snarls, a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes and it's so startling since I've never once seen him lose his head in this way.

He looks desperate, almost broken in the way he holds my face with hands that quiver uncontrollably. He looks the way he had when I was returned home after being saved from the evil clutches of Jose Porla. He looks scared and I know that sending me here must have been the hardest thing he has ever had to do.

Loke Celeste had always been my knight in shining armor, but he had been unable to protect me. So instead, he had to hand me over to the protection of a dragon king who could set me ablaze at any given moment.

Pushing myself lightly away from him, I look down at the ground between our feet feeling exhausted and more confused than I have ever been in my life. Loke knew that Natsu was the king of Fiore. He knew that we had had a falling out, and even then, he still sent me here to be under his unknowing protection. Loke had kept things from me, and that left a bitter taste in my mouth. Even so, he had done it to protect me, but how well would this plan of his hold up?

"If Natsu remembers me and things go downhill from there, it's going to be all your fault Loke. Just remember that _you_ were the one who set things in motion," I state before turning and walking away from what was supposed to be my family. When I reach the door I keep my hand on the lock wondering what it was that I was going to do.

I didn't want to leave the room, I didn't want to walk away from Loke, I didn't want to remain in this castle, but what choice did I have? I was angry, scared, and confused. All I had was the dwindling trust between Loke and I and the knowledge that I would have to remain trapped in this castle, but the sight of the laughing children leaves me wanting to stay that much more.

Grimacing, I slump my shoulders and sigh in defeat as I hang my head back so that my eyes are parallel with the ceiling, "Fine," I admit to defeat, "I'll remain in the castle. I trust your judgement, but I really wish you would have told me about Natsu sooner rather than leave me in the dark about it. Things would have been so much easier for me if I would have known."

"Would it?" Loke asks skeptically, and I have to do everything in my power to keep from biting back a harsh remark.

"Goodnight Mr. Celeste," I whisper before turning the key and open the door to leave, "Please send my love to everyone back home.

"I will," he whispers softly back and I bite my lip again to try to keep myself from crying again, "Goodnight Lucy."

It's no use.

The tears stream down my face before I even get to close the door behind me and persist all the way to my room. I cry for the pain left from the bitter words I said to the only person trying to help me. For the stress that has surrounded my life. For my father whose presence I miss more and more with each passing day. Most of all I cry for the memories of a childhood that I had once enjoyed with a friendship that could have lasted a lifetime had I not destroyed it.

I cry and cry until the sun begins to peak over the horizon. Revealing the forest and the fluttering leaves that had begun to change color as a sign to welcome the new season, and the only way I could greet it was with tears and remorse.

The season of death was now upon us.

* * *

 **So I'll admit that I completely forgot I needed to update two days ago, but thankfully it was only two days and not a whole month that I disappeared, right?**

 **Anywho, I know this chapter is a bit confusing what with the little information being given, but it's _supposed_ to be confusing. This is due to the fact that we are witnessing the story in Lucy's POV so we're in her thoughts and the reason she doesn't think about the things that are actually going on is because she doesn't want to remember. It's like she's in a state of denial, so please bear with me. Your answers will slowly be revealed with the upcoming chapters, and if you've read my other story  Another you'll learn that I just love keeping you in the dark. Mostly because I enjoy hearing what you guys think will happen.**

 **Also, fun fact _Feallan_ is Old English for 'to fall or to die' and I'll let you all try and decipher what that all means.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **I want to give a massive thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- toshiro**

 **\- ImperialDragonSlayerWinter**

 **\- HeartStarryNight**

 **\- ShadowHeart5010**

 **\- Quills-The keys to imagination**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Foreveralice97**

 **\- ImperialDragonSlayerWinter**

 **\- tsubakitsukuma**

 **\- Quills-The keys to imagination**

 **\- tgurl620**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Littlest1 = soon my precious, answers will reveal themselves soon**

 **\- Rose(Guest) = I'll reveal this... yes, he was jealous. Also, no one other than the Heartfilia's themselves know about Jude's death. At this point in time the people in Phantom Lord just think that he's hiding along with Lucy. Will be revealed later on.**

 **\- hi09 = Yes it is because of a broken alliance, but as it will be later mentioned it's all because of a misunderstanding. That's all I'll reveal... for now at least.**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = THANK YOU! I'm so happy to have passed those classes as well, and yes there is a lot of tension going on at the moment within the story.**

 **\- Akumakisses = I think every chapter will be the death of us all, but we shall all hang on together. Really glad you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you enjoyed this one as well.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	20. Chapter 19

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Etsuko cries out in glee as he plows his way through a few short piles of carefully collected fallen leaves, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" he taunts while cartwheeling into another pile of leaves and almost vanishing within the fiery colored leaves. Only the top of his blue spiky hair could be seen through the reds, oranges, and yellows.

"ETSUKO!" the fuming groundskeeper, a stout male with black hair named Droy, yells after the exuberant young boy. His face is red from anger and the strain of chasing the young boy around the gardens with no means of catching up to him any time soon.

Etsuko's boisterous laughter fills the whole gardens as he continues to jump, plow, and barrel his way through the neat mounds of collected leaves. The boy's startling blue hair is a staggering contrast against the fiery colors of the fallen leaves he emerges himself in. It's comical watching him try to hide from the groundskeeper who toddles his way furiously after the energetic boy. Droy would now have to start from zero in cleaning up the mess the leaves left around the usually pristine gardens.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Those Who Promise**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

The chilly late September around us bites at the tips of my nose and ears as well as making my covered fingers and toes tingle from the frigid air. I constantly need to keep rubbing my hands together and blowing warm air into my covered palms to keep them warm. If it were up to me I would be inside enjoying the view of the garden from within the warm castle walls. Unfortunately, I needed to watch over Etsuko outside while Rosalind held a few lady lessons inside with Mirajane inside the castle. Etsuko kept on interrupting the young girl's lessons forcing Juvia to banish us both outside.

I glower at the high-spirited young boy who continues to torment the poor gardener just like his father used to harass the poor baker back home in Magnolia. Usually these revelations made me feel wistful from how the young boy resembled his father, but today I was not in a good mood. In fact, I had not been at my most tolerant of moods these past few days following the Autumn ball.

"ON GUARD!" Etsuko cries while bringing my attention back to him. The young boy brandishes a wooden sword from what seems out of thin air and holds it menacingly towards the startled and winded Droy, "Fight me coward!" Etsuko announces making the older man recoil from the blunt weapon that would undoubtedly hurt him in some way or form. It almost seemed as if this weren't the first time the young Dragneel prince had threatened the male with said weapon.

"I thought Jet tossed that monstrosity in the fire a few months ago," Droy exclaims while pointing accusingly at the boy while I watch not knowing what to do with this situation. From personal experience, I knew that it was not a wise decision to get between a boy with a weapon and his unfortunate prey.

"Dad bought me a new one," Etsuko simply states before lunging towards the portly male.

"Picking on a man without a weapon? How low!" a deep joking voice announces. We all turn to find Gray Fullbuster standing a few feet away while brandishing his own wooden sword, "Come boy, _I_ shall be your challenger today!" the raven-haired male states in a comical tone that instantly drives Etsuko's attention away from the cowering gardener.

With a battle cry, the young boy charges towards the older male swinging his sword precariously allowing the stout man to get away unnoticed. I watch the whole fiasco with tentative eyes from my seat on a bench not too far away from the dueling males. While both males swing at each other, I can't help but notice how Gray whispers small suggestions and praises towards the young prince. He holds his own against a novice young boy who swings his sword recklessly while also attempting to copy the older male's more advanced moves.

I watch attentively as the males continue to duel. My eyes follow the precise strikes the older male makes and see through his movements how skilled he was with a sword. Even when Gray was fighting with a child you could still see the gracefulness only a Captain from the knighthood could possess.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" I voice behind me asks making me jump in my seat and look up to find Natsu standing beside me. His dark eyes are trained on the dueling males with amusement shining within the dark ebony, "I heard Happy has been terrorizing the staff all afternoon," he says while looking down at me with mirth in his eyes.

Somehow, I know that he's poking fun at the fact that I still cannot control his children on my own, "He has," I admit while ducking my head in shame, "Sir Fullbuster has actually just saved the groundskeeper from your son's harassment," I inform the male who only smiles proudly.

Looking behind Natsu back towards the entrance to the castle, I find Loke seemingly talking heatedly with Juvia. Their angry voices haven't carried on towards us so I can't hear what it is that they are arguing about, but their hand gestures and the deep frown on Loke's face tells me that it isn't a lively chat. It bothers me seeing them both argue. In fact, since the dance a few nights ago, it's only seemed that the arguing between the two has only seemed to worsen. That's to add to the fact that Natsu has also not spoken so hospitably with his guest. Then again, I haven't directed too many words to the unfortunate red head since our talk in the astronomy tower.

It's not that I haven't wanted to talk to him, on the contrary, I've been trying to search for a time to talk alone with the red head for the past few days to no avail. Every time I would find a moment alone with the red head it would only be cut short to a few seconds with Natsu always popping up to take him away to another meeting. It almost seemed as if Natsu did not want the two of us alone with each other for reasons I did not fully understand.

"Have you finished with your work?" I ask Natsu who looks at me and then towards Loke who was still talking with Juvia in a much calmer manner.

"Partially," he huffs while turning to look back at his son who finally spotted his father, "We're only taking a small break right now," he states bitterly which leaves me surprised at his sudden change in mood, "I had hoped to discuss some concerning matters with Jude Heartfilia himself, but instead I am left with this useless idiot," Natsu says loud enough for even Loke and Juvia to hear. From the corner of my eye I can see Loke glaring at the king from over Juvia's head.

Hearing Natsu call Loke an idiot leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I want to defend my friend by telling Natsu that Loke was not as much of an idiot as he thought, but I knew I could do nothing but sit and listen. All I could do was just sit and take Natsu's harsh words like bitter medicine. It also bothered me that Natsu has such a great animosity towards my family. Because of his loss of memory, I knew it did not have anything to do with me or the past we had had, but something more recent. Natsu's anger seemed to be built on something my father must have done before he had passed away, but I did not know what and I knew it would be impossible to ask either of the knowing males.

"I'm sure things will get sorted out quickly," I murmur while looking back at Etsuko who was swing harder at Gray to probably impress his father.

Gray eventually admits defeat while dropping his sword and holding his hands up in surrender towards the triumphant boy. Etsuko cheers victoriously while asking his father and myself if we saw his victory. I clap my encouragement while Natsu laughs heartily as he makes his way towards the enthusiastic boy.

"Defeated by a child, how weak can you get Ice Princess?" Natsu asks, his tone mocking as he ruffles Etsuko's hair and shakes his head at a glowering Gray.

"What did you say?" Gray fumingly asks as his hands ball up into fists, "You wanna come by me again with what you said Flame Brain?"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Natsu sarcastically jabs while crossing his arms and leaning menacingly towards Gray, "I didn't think that perverts could be so emotional."

"I am not a pervert, and _you're_ the one who gets emotional when you lose to me, you spineless coward," Gray bites back while pressing his forehead threateningly against Natsu who tries to push back with his own forehead.

"When have I ever lost to anything against you, you loudmouthed streaker?!"

"When _don't_ you lose to me you fire clown?!"

Both males go on with a few more insults before punches start being thrown between the two. I watch in awe as Natsu and Gray match each other with each jab, almost as if this weren't the first time they had gotten in a fight with one another. It's almost refreshing witnessing this side of the usually uptight males, but at the same time it left me concerned with their well-being.

Looking beyond the wrestling, I find Happy cheering for his father while Juvia, surprisingly, coos for her fiancé to be careful, "Get him good my darling Gray!" the bluenette roars looking for once lively compared to her usual uptight persona. It leaves me smiling at the simple, yet destructive, picture painted before me. It felt welcoming, but I was glued to my seat watching the scene play before me wondering what it was that I was going to do.

I know I had promised Loke that I would remain within the castle, but deep down it felt wrong to stay. Maybe if I were to find someplace else to stay, somewhere deep in the forest, perhaps I could leave unnoticed. Loke would not like the idea, but I'm sure that with ample prompting he would eventually warm up to the idea and agree.

"Natsu hasn't changed much," comes Loke's smooth voice from beside me. He watches as Natsu lands a heavy right hook against Gray's left cheek and winces when Gray hits the floor before jumping back up and lunging himself towards the king, "He still doesn't know how to hold back either."

"Yeah," I murmur remembering how one time Natsu and Loke had gotten in a fist fight when they were kids. I don't remember what the reason was but Natsu had knocked Loke out cold.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair because I do not know what to do. This is the first time that I am somewhat alone with Loke and there is so much that I want to tell him, so much that I want to apologize for. However, I am left speechless as the older male takes a seat beside me while taking my gloved hand in his.

"I'm sorry princess," Loke apologizes softly causing me to stare at him confused. He looks up at me with a doleful smile, "Can you forgive me for everything that I've put you through these past couple of months?" he asks without looking at me.

Shaking my head and sighing heavily, everything I had wanted to tell him just leaves me feeling a bit empty, "You know I will," I tell him while enclosing my hand over his, "I know that what you're doing is for my own good, and I want to thank you for always looking out for me," I thank him as I look over at the males that are still wrestling.

Loke looks at the scene as well before looking back at me and tugging my arm to catch my attention as he asks, "Are you really afraid of staying here?"

"Terrified," I murmur while tightening my hold on his hand, "I know you think otherwise, but I don't belong here Loke. I never will."

With a pensive look on his face, that familiar coy smile that I was so used to returns with an evil curl of his lips. It leaves me feeling uneasy and suspicious as to what this demon red-head was thinking.

He stands up without releasing his hold on my hand and scans the gardens to where the males are still wrestling with each other. They are covered in bruises, dirt, and leaves that stick to their hair and clothing. It's a sight that no king or captain of the royal guard should be in, but that does not seem to unfazed them in the least.

"Well my lady, I have come here to inform you that my business within the castle has come to its end," Loke states loud and clear and I look up at him stunned at his words as he pulls me up to my feet and walks me a few steps towards the castle leaving my back facing the brawling males, "I will be taking my leave this evening after I conclude my business with the king."

"So soon?" I ask, though not as loud as he has been speaking. I clutch onto his hand tightly feeling as if he were to disappear if I were to let go, "But you just got here and there is still so much I want to talk about."

Caressing my face with his free hand, he shushes me soothingly with a warm smile on his face as he whispers, "It's ok Lucy. Everything is going to be just fine," before he pulls away and with his unabashed smile back he asks, "Unless you wish for me to kidnap you this very instant?" to which he bows his head to kiss the knuckles of my hand playfully.

Before I can ask what he is doing, Loke is suddenly pushed away from me roughly. As he stumbles to regain his balance, he almost rips my glove off my hand but I pull him straight before he can do just that. Looking down in front of me, I find a livid Etsuko pointing his wooden sword towards Loke menacingly.

"You can't have Lucille," Etsuko claims while standing in front of me as if he were trying to shield me, "Lucille is ours. You'll have to fight me if you want to take her away from us," Etsuko yells at the surprised red-head who holds his hands up in alarm.

Looking up at me, Loke smiles merrily while chuckling, "Well it appears that I've been outnumbered," he sighs and when I turn back I find Natsu and Gray glaring at the male. Their stances look strong and powerful with their eyes burning menacingly. Juvia's eyes, however, look calculating at the red-head almost as if she knew this was going to happen, "I won't take her with me if she does not wish to leave," Loke then tells Etsuko who does not budge from his place in front of me, "But you need to promise me that you'll be a man and protect her with your life."

Confused, I open my mouth to argue with Loke when I'm cut off by Natsu and Etsuko who both say, "We will," at the same time, their words sounding final and unwavering.

"Good," Loke sighs with relief before he turns to look at me, "It seems that I won't be whisking you away today my dear," Loke laments while feigning a brokenhearted look, "But alas, I suppose it was not meant to be. I shall bid thee adieu and pray that I may once again set my eyes upon my fair princess once again," and with a flourish of his hand he walks on towards the castle after throwing me a quick smirk.

I watch the retreating form of Loke Celeste and feel my heart tighten at the thought that around this time tomorrow he would no longer be anywhere near me. It makes me feel worse for having yelled at him in the astronomy tower and not hearing him out. I had doubted him, but now I was certain that what he was doing was for my own good. Even if it meant that I did not like his methods.

Grabbing my hand, Etsuko pouts as he stares at out joined hands looking just about ready to cry before he looks up and with mournful eyes asks, "You're not going to leave us, right?"

Kneeling in front of the small boy, I take his rosy cheeks in my hand and wipe away the streak of dried dirt on his face. His worried dark eyes stare up at me with hope and I realize what it was that Loke had done by announcing that he was going to take me away. He surreptitiously showed me how much I was loved and needed here in a place where I still felt that I did not belong.

Smiling at the small boy, I kiss his forehead lightly before shaking my head, "I'm not going anywhere," I tell him. Though, I don't know if I say it sincerely or not. What I did know was that I cared for this small boy and his sister with everything in my being. They have both been the two brightest stars in my life for the first time in a long time.

"Do you promise?"

Looking up, I find the questioning voice belonging to Natsu. His dark eyes look down at me with the same intensity I had witnessed when I had first arrived to the castle. It burns me without hurting and the scorching heat of the fire only intensifies as we continue to stare at one another.

"I promise," I tell him with a small smile that leaves his muscles relaxing as he loosens his grip on the wooden sword that Gray had been using earlier. I hadn't even realized that he had gotten it after ceasing his fight with the raven-haired male.

Natsu walks away then looking satisfied. All the while I hold onto Etsuko who refuses to release his hold from me as if fearful that I would suddenly disappear. I had promised that I wouldn't leave, but like the promises I had made to his father many years prior I did not know how long it would be until I would eventually need to break it.

* * *

 **Happy Tuesday everyone! I hope everyone has been doing well. Here in Southern Texas school has already started, unfortunately, and tomorrow I start with my first classes of the new school term *** _Cries in agony_ *****

 **To lift the spirits of those of us who have just begun school I'll be posting two chapters. I was going to post these chapters yesterday, but I needed to make a couple of changes due to a popular demand in more appearance of Gray Fullbuster. I also needed to do a bit of insult research between our two favorite frenemies to make sure that their relationship was somewhat similar to that in the show. I did, however, forget to write about Gray's stripping habits in this and the next chapter, but fear not for it will emerge in later chapters much to Lucy's chagrin.**

 **Anywho, if there's anything else you all would like for me to add, I'm always up to hearing ideas!**

 **Shout outs**

 **I want to thank all of my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- EerieMarionette**

 **\- iammesha**

 **\- Darion**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- EerieMarionette**

 **\- wordsaremyspells1331**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- ImperialDragonSlayerWinter = Don't be surprised, I love giving shout outs to my wonderful readers. Also, I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **\- hi09 = You literally read my mind. I was thinking that I needed more laughs and was wondering if I should add more Gray scenes since I totally forgot to add him more and after reading your comment I was like, "Yup he needs to fight Natsu!" and then this chapter came out. Also in case you missed it Gray is the Captain of the knights of Fiore. (** _Erza is the general, she'll come out later on_ **)**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = That's for me to know, and for you to find out ;P**

 **\- LavenderMoonRose = Mine too. I used to ship Loke and Lucy when I first entered the fandom, but they seem more like siblings than an actual couple to me. NaLu for life!**

 **\- Littlest1 = I liked the idea when I came up with it while rewriting that chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it as well.**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = Hopefully this makes up for it a bit. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm glad you're enjoying it. Look forward to the bonus chapter that I'll post up in a bit.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	21. Chapter 20

Watching the carriage holding Loke within it slowly make its way down the winding path of the mountain, I can't help but feel a bit lonely. I keep my expression impassive while the others watching the carriage make its way slowly into the forest just stare off equally uninterested. All except Juvia who tends to sneak glances my way as if she were waiting for me to do something, but I remain calm and unmoving.

I then follow the others inside towards the dining area for dinner while thinking back to about an hour ago.

Right before Loke had finished packing his belongings into the carriage, I had managed to sneak a few minutes to talk to him. Unfortunately, I was not able to ask any of the questions still ringing throughout my head. Instead, Loke had pulled me into a bone-crushing hug that left me breathless as I hugged him back with equal vigor.

"I'll miss you," I had whispered to him while trying to contain my tears. I didn't want him to leave, at least not yet, and it hurt that it would be a long time before I was able to see him again as well as the others.

"I'll miss you too Princess," he whispers while planting a soft kiss on my forehead before making me look up at him, "But this isn't goodbye forever. We'll see each other again soon." Pulling away, he then brought out a letter from his coat and handed it to me.

The paper of the letter was the familiar stationary that my father used to use. Even the seal of the Heartfilia house was stamped over the wax seal that kept the envelope closed filled me with a warmth upon seeing it. I trace my hands over the delicate calligraphy written at the front of the envelope recognizing the intricate lettering to come from my old caretaker Aquarius.

"Everything is going to be fine Lucy," Loke then whispered while pressing a firm, yet gentle, hand on my shoulder. Somehow that gesture felt as if he were giving me strength, "I'll be writing to you constantly, so if there's ever anything that you need just write back," he had told me before removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Won't the people here get suspicious of you writing to me so often?" I had asked, feeling worried that Loke was being careless again.

His mischievous smile left me cringing as he shook his head playfully, "Just tell them that I am simply an admirer who just doesn't know when to back down."

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but laugh, "They'll definitely believe me, especially since that is exactly how you are."

With a few more words of goodbye exchanged we had went our separate ways before he was then riding down in his carriage out of my sight. The only comfort I had with me was his letter tucked deep within my pocket.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Family Portrait**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Can you believe that carrot top?" Etsuko's bellowing words ring throughout the whole dining room bringing me back from my reverie as I watch the blue-haired boy slam his hands down on the table angrily, "He wanted to take Lucille with him right in front of us!" he says while spreading his arms wide around him comically with his face scrunched up into an angry scowl.

"No," Rosalind gasps from her seat beside her brother just across the table from myself.

"Did he now?" Mirajane asks while continuing to place our plates of food before us with her usual cheery smile stretched across her lovely face.

Etsuko nods vigorously before looking at his father and then at Gray and Juvia who were sitting side by side next to me. Both Natsu and Gray nod while looking at the exuberant boy with amused expression. I try not to giggle when they both smile and then wince at the action due to all the bruises marring their faces.

"Etsuko was the one who stopped Mr. Celeste from taking me away," I inform the older woman as she sets down my own plate before me.

"Happy," Etsuko says loud enough for us all to hear, "Call me Happy Lucille. It sounds weird when you call me Etsuko all the time."

"And I'm Rosy!" Rosalind perks up while nodding her head encouragingly.

I stare at the two children feeling a strange sensation from their words. My father's words of always addressing a person by their first name unless we were both familiar with each other swim through my head. I had followed that rule for a long time by only addressing everyone I met by their official names, especially now that I was residing within the castle and caring for the king's children.

 _I don't belong here…_

Smiling at both children, I can't help but feel a bit overjoyed.

"Ok, Happy and Rosy," I tell them both before earning a short applause from all those residing around the table.

"Congratulations Lucille, now you're one of us," Gray announces while lifting his cup towards me in a sign of cheers.

"Thank you," I murmur happily as I take a sip of my own drink feeling my cheeks burn enjoyably, "Although, I shouldn't be thanking you all too much," I say clearly while letting my face fall into a frown causing everyone else's mood to sober up, "It does not feel like I am wanted much since Happy was the only one who stood up for me," I joke while smiling towards the small boy.

For only a split second the room is quiet before the children's cheers and the adult's laughter fills the room. Gray tries to deny that fact by saying that he and Natsu had stood up for her, but was shot down the minute that Juvia reminded him that he and the pink-haired male had both been sparring. Though, her soft teasing smile did not go unnoticed.

"Well, all I know is that Natsu looked just about ready to knock the living daylights out of that bastard once he heard him saying that he was going to whisk Lucille away," Gray joked while lightly elbowing me with a teasing grin, "Looks like Loke Celeste isn't the only male interested in you Lucille," Gray jabbed before laughing heartily at my embarrassed expression.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY POPSCICLE STICK?!" Natsu hollers while slamming his hands down on the table hard. His face red from embarrassment rather than rage, "What nonsense are you filling Lucille's head with?"

"You heard me loud and clear, Hot Head!" Gray yells back causing Juvia to roll hers eyes and mutter something I can't hear under her breath, "Don't tell me you weren't going to go all 'Dragon Force' on that guy?" Gray asks in a mocking tone that leaves Natsu glaring at him angrily, but not denying his statement in any way.

The children laugh across the table, covering their mouths as Happy giggles, "Daddy lllllllllikes her," causing the older Dragneel to freeze at his son's words.

"Whose side are you on?" he asks, his whole face, ears, and neck, burning a deep scarlet. This only causes the children to laugh even harder.

I watch the scene completely speechless. I silently observe as everyone, excluding Juvia and a giggling Mirajane, argues with one another and singling the mortified king out. I can only stare, with my own cheeks burning slightly, as I think back to how I had seen Natsu holding his wooden sword as if ready to fight, but fight for who?

 _I saw the way he would defend you whenever anyone picked on you and the way he would always make you laugh when you were sad._

Loke's words from a few nights ago, swim through my head as I watch the squabbling king threaten his children comically. The noise they all produce sounds muffled as if I were not a part of the lighthearted family picture they were all creating with one another. Even then after feeling as if I didn't belong amongst the colors swirling around me, I couldn't help but feel a warmth pool throughout my body at the thought of Natsu looking so embarrassed from the teases being thrown his way.

Sapphire eyes watch me before turning concerned as Mirajane lightly places a hand on my shoulder and asks, "Are you feeling alright Lucille?"

I look up at the worried silver-haired female not knowing how to answer her question. Of course, I wasn't feeling alright. My family had just left the castle not too long ago leaving me feeling lost and abandoned. My best friend from my childhood did not remember me, and I was being hunted down by one of the most ruthless families that lived within Fiore. Add to the fact that I was starting to feel emotions I had not felt in so many years, but I could not say this out loud. I could not express my worries, at least not yet.

Forcing a smile, I assure the older woman that I was indeed fine, but she did not look convinced in the least.

Gasping with large open eyes, Mira exclaims, "Don't tell me that you've fallen in love with Mr. Celeste and are planning to actually run away with him?!" Turning away and throwing her hand over her face and placing her free hand over her heart, Mira laments as if she were an actress in a play, "Oh dear, we were able to keep Mr. Celeste from taking our dear Lucille away, but it seems that he has brainwashed her to leave with him on her own free will."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaim as I stand up, not following what she was saying as I hear her mutter something about orange-haired babies. At the same time the children's heads whip towards my direction with looks of disbelief on their small faces, "When did you come up with an assumption such as that?" I ask the mourning beauty who refused to turn and look at me, "That's not…"

"Why do you want to leave us!" the children cry from their places across the table, "You promised you wouldn't leave!"

"But I'm not…"

"So we weren't able to guard Lucille's heart from that bastard. We have failed in protecting her!" Gray laments while shaking his head remorsefully and earning a disbelieving glare from his fiancé.

"You didn't even do anything," Juvia mutters while crossing her arms and huffing her arms in annoyance while giving me a reproachful look. I swear to Mavis that I even heard her mutter, "Love rival," under her breath.

Shaking my head, I am at a loss for words on what to say or even do. I turn to look at Natsu who stares at me making my face burn up while I shake my head unable to say anything. Everyone's eyes are on me and I feel cornered as I slam my hands down hard on the table to get everyone to shut up. Even with gloves on, the silverware on top of the table rings loud enough so that everyone becomes completely silent, "I am not in love with Loke Celeste!" I argue, almost gasping for air as I glare down at Gray who ducks his head, "I am not running away with him," I tell Mirajane who looks away almost whistling, "I am not leaving the castle any time soon either," I inform the children who sigh with relief as I feel my head pounding painfully, "I said I wouldn't leave," I say in a much softer tone as I then direct my attention back to the baffled king, "I… I promised."

Looking down at my shaking hands, I barely catch a glimpse of the surprise on Natsu's face. My head and heart are pounding a mile a minute and I am completely infuriated at Loke for inadvertently causing this to happen. I can almost hear his glimmering laughter resonate through the room making me curse his name even more.

Oh, he would get his when the time came.

"Alright, knock it off you four," Natsu warns as he scowls at everyone around the table except for Juvia and myself, "You all need to learn not to take things too seriously," he says while leaning back in his seat looking completely drained, "And Mira, you need to stop assuming things that trouble people unnecessarily."

"Yes, your Majesty," Mirajane says with a rueful smile, "I'm sorry Lucille," she then tells me before she rushes off back into the kitchen with her ears burning in gleeful embarrassment.

We finally settle down and eat our meal in complete silence. The children continuously sneak quick glances towards me and their father. I keep my eyes trained on my food, my cheeks still burning angrily, as I eat small spoonsful of my soup. I'm completely mortified from the recent occurrence of the cook and children and wish for nothing more than to bury myself in a deep hole. Or better yet, I could go and drown myself in the lake while everyone was sleeping.

Sighing, I look up from my half-eaten food and watch as Natsu stares at his children who have their heads bowed down in shame. His hard eyes soften as his thing frown turns into a pensive smile while a soft chuckle escapes his lips, "You both never learn," he murmurs before he turns to look at me making me jump in surprise that I was caught looking at him.

I expect his small smile to disappear and return to his usual stony look, but instead his smile only widens as he laughs at my apparent perplexed expression. My heart skips a couple of beats at the familiarity of the warmth he is exuding through that simple lopsided smile.

The simple gesture makes my heart race and my face burn as I smile timidly back making him chuckle even more. Shaking his head in amusement, Natsu goes back to eating his food while I continue to glance at him from the corner of my eye, my mind buzzing more than before with a single thought.

That's the first time he's ever smiled at me since arriving at the castle.

Pushing that thought away, I continue to eat my food completely oblivious to the suspicious looks the children were giving me and their father…

* * *

 **Bonus chapter! Bonus Chapter! BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **Since re-writing this story I have made it my mission to add more fluff into this story and more comedic relief!**

 **Also, comment when you guys all return to school, I'll make sure to update a chapter on that day around noon hopefully! If you're already in school... well you can suffer with the rest of us.**

 **Well that's all for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	22. Chapter 21

Brushing my hair in front of my vanity, I stare at the opened letter sitting in front of me with a soft smile. Several sheets of paper had been stuffed into the small envelope from several of my family members back home.

A letter from Aquarius and Scorpio was short and to the point with the blue-haired beauty demanding that I behave and write back as soon as possible. Their children Gem and Mini also sent their own scribbled letters with drawings made near the bottom of their pages. Two other letters from my favorite maids Mrs. Spetto and Virgo both made me perk up with the news that everyone was doing well and that they were all waiting patiently for me to write back. Every single one of them wrote how much they missed me and the feeling was reciprocated.

Quickly thereafter my mind starts thinking once again about the day's events from Loke leaving back home to Magnolia all the way to the embarrassing fiasco at dinner. Thinking on it now makes my cheeks burn as I remember the commotion the others had made when they thought that I had fallen in love with Loke. Even Natsu's simple smile made steam rise from my head and left my heart almost bursting from my chest.

"Get a grip," I mutter to myself as I shake my head while holding my heated face in my cool ungloved hands.

My heart continues to pound heavily against my chest as another image of Natsu's smiling face assaults my mind. It skips even more when I remember how he had looked ready to fight when Loke had been joking about taking me away. There was also the way he had spoken to Loke when he had found the two of us dancing at the ball. It almost seemed as if maybe Natsu had been… jealous.

Practically slapping myself, I can't help but scold my mind for even thinking that way. Natsu, jealous? Why would he ever be jealous? Protective, maybe, but not jealous. For him to even feel that way he would have to like me…

No.

That's just stupid!

Natsu didn't feel that way about me, and I of course did not feel that way about him. He was Fiore's king for crying out loud! He was the ruler of our nation and I was a simple refugee hiding without his knowing. All I was good for was caring for his children and staying out of his way. Besides, our past would probably never allow us to have a happy future together.

Sighing in frustration, I stare back down at my letter before placing my brush down and standing up to move to my bed for the night. However, I simply stare at the bed feeling that perhaps I would not be finding any sleep tonight.

The still flickering candle behind me catches my attention. It reminds me a bit of what Natsu had told me a few weeks ago.

 _If you get another nightmare or you just can't sleep you should drink a cup of honey with warm milk._

Mulling the advice over I decide to make the trip to the kitchen knowing well that Mirajane had just gotten a good amount of milk this morning. Without much prompting, I then pull on some thin lace gloves and grab my candle from the vanity before making my way towards the door to my room. I then peek outside into the hall to make sure that no one was out and about.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - Midnight Encounters**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

The hallway is empty and dark other than the light that is produced from my candle. I look both ways before exiting my room and then heading down the long corridor towards the stairs that would lead down to the kitchen. The dark hallways dance with shadows that make me flinch and walk in the center of the corridor as I keep my eyes trained before me. I can feel my hands slightly sweating under my gloves and I would have left my room without them, but I did not want to risk anyone seeing my hands in case I did bump into someone.

Although I have walked through the hallways of the castle a couple of times, I still cannot get used to the dancing shadows that taunt me from their darkness. It almost feels as if someone were to jump from the darkness and drag me away without anyone ever noticing. Just like I had been taken that one time all those years ago.

Pushing those memories away as I descend the stairs that I had followed Juvia down on my first day here. I remember being surprised by an explosion that showered the whole hallway with flour and then witnessing Juvia emerge from the white cloud with the two children held tightly in her grasp. That was also the first day I met my favorite little troublemakers.

Smiling, I eventually make it to the kitchen only to find the door slightly open with an orange glow coming from within the room. I move closer and hear what sounds like someone rummaging through the cabinets as well as an inappropriate curse. I then quietly push the kitchen door open and watch as a dark figure ducks behind the island in the middle of the kitchen followed by more rummaging.

I walk into the room quietly and notice that a pot is being heated up over the nearby stove. I then look over towards where the figure is still rummaging through some other cabinets before a tuft of pink hair peeks over the edge of the table.

"If you're looking for any valuables to steal I'm afraid that you've got the wrong room," I tease as I close the door behind me and place my candle down on the nearby table.

Exploding up into a standing position, Natsu stares at me surprised while holding two different sized pots in both hands. When he registers who I am, his face instantly lights up into a glowing grin that leaves my heart skipping a beat once again.

Curse you heart.

"Are you implying that I'm some sort of thief Miss Ashley?" He asks, his grin only widening making an exciting feeling spark throughout my body. It almost felt as if he were challenging me like when we were kids.

"Of course not your Majesty," I gasp in mock horror making his smile widen even more.

It felt nice making him smile so much, and although he had only just started I felt like I never wanted to see any other expression on his face. His cheerful appearance always made the room brighten as well as lifted the moods of those around him. Natsu had always had that kind of effect on people. It was one of his many traits that had drawn me near him when we were little.

Looking at the male intently, I can't help but ask, "Can't sleep?" while moving towards a nearby cupboard to pull out two mugs knowing very well what his answer was going to be.

He shakes his head while placing the pots in his hand back where he had gotten them from.

"I'm guessing you're on the same boat," he says while sitting up on top of the counter and watching me pull out the small jar of honey from a nearby cupboard, "So that's where that stupid jar was," Natsu then huffs while glaring at the small jar of honey as I place it on the counter beside our empty mugs.

"Mira hides it in different places to keep the children from getting it," I inform him as I serve a few spoonsful into each mug, "She said something about a feather incident," I tell him and earning a knowing look.

Pouring the warmed milk into the mugs, I stir the contents quickly before handing Natsu his mug and receiving a small thanks from the male. Natsu doesn't even blow to cool his drink. He just tips it back and takes a few large gulps before bringing down the cup away from his face and giving a hearty exhale, "Ah, that hits the spot," he commends with a wide smile.

 _Doesn't it burn when you drink hot liquids like that?_

 _No. It just feels warm and tingly. Does that make me like one of those fire-breathing monsters in your stories?!_

 _No, more like a fire-breathing dragon._

 _Yeah, Dragons are so much cooler than plain old monsters!_

"Doesn't that burn?" I can't help but ask as I take small tentative sips from my own cup feeling the warm liquid almost scald my tongue.

"Not at all," he tells me with a gentle grin, "Since I was a kid I always felt that drinking hot liquids made me feel like some sort of dragon."

"Dragons are wise creatures," I say while staring at my cup and feeling the warmth from it seep through my gloves warming my fingers soothingly, "They're also very misunderstood."

Natsu nods while taking another large gulp from his drink looking thoughtful

I wonder if he knew that I was referring to himself? Especially since he was known as the current 'Dragon King' of Fiore.

Blowing at my own drink, I take a larger sip once my milk has cooled off a bit. I let the warm liquid rush down my throat as the heat rushes throughout my chest reaching every corner of my body like a comfortable blanket. The previous memory swims through my head invitingly for once as I compare it to the moment that I was currently living.

The silence within the room is not at all awkward as how it usually is when I am left alone with Natsu in a room. Only the sound of the occasional flicker of the nearby candles and our soft sips fills the silence without fully disturbing it. I can feel Natsu's dark curious eyes watching me intently, but I keep my own looking down and watching my cup. I didn't know what I would see if I were to look into his eyes and truthfully, I was afraid to find out.

"Thank you, Lucille," Natsu then says after a long pause of silence between the two. When I look up, I find him smiling down at his cup while running a hand around the mouth of it.

"You don't need to thank me for the milk your Majesty," I assure him wondering why it was that he was thanking me again, and so out of the blue, "I assure you that it's no problem."

Chuckling, he shakes his head and looks at me endearingly as if I were a child that didn't know any better, "I'm not thanking you for the drink," he tells me and I blush from assuming that he had, "I wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful and caring person," he says in a much subtler tone making my face heat up even more from embarrassment rather than the warm milk I was drinking, "And for taking care of my children the way you do. It means a lot," he whispers as his expression grows a bit somber, "As you know, my wife passed away a bit before Rose or Happy could really remember her and since they were younger they have been cared for by countless different caretakers," he explains while giving me a pained look, "I do have to admit that for some time I did not involve myself with the children leaving them purely in the hands of their caretakers who all never seemed to last for very long.

"Some would quit because Rose would cry for endless hours, or because Happy would pull nasty pranks on them once he started walking. Some I would eventually fire because their methods were far too strict for my liking or they were simply reckless with how they handled the kids. There were even a few who would degrade them simply because their father was a bastard not born from the royal line," Natsu says, his voice quickly sounding menacing as a dark and dangerous look overcame his features. His hands were shaking and it almost seemed as if he were to break his mug just from the sheer force he was placing on it between his hands, "And even still I kept my distance."

His words hit a cord within me. It was basically the way my father had treated me while I was growing up. Leaving me in the hands of others rather than care for me himself, and although I was never hurt or exposed as the children had, it still hurt to be set aside the way I had.

To think that the children could end up living a similar life I had.

Controlling his rage, Natsu takes in a deep breath before letting out a shuddering sigh, "If it weren't for Erza and Mira threatening to burn down the whole library with me in it I probably would have never taken my first step towards my children." Looking up at me, Natsu's smile returns and it only slightly reaches his eyes as he watches me looking almost hopeful, "Happy and Rose weren't excited when they heard that you were going to be their new governess, and truthfully I was a bit wary after I had hired you and met you that first day," he admits, his smile ever-present, "I was honestly already searching for your replacement in case you also didn't last, and never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that the children would take to you as quickly as they have." I feel my heart squeeze at his words while my eyes burn with tears, but I don't know whether it was from sadness or joy.

"The kids had never had a caring person in their life that wasn't part of the castle staff. They've never had anyone to confide in the way they do with you, and I think that's why they're so scared of losing you when Mr. Celeste had threatened to whisk you away. You're the first good thing to ever happen in their young lives and they adore you for that."

I'm left speechless.

What could I _possibly_ say that would not leave me in tears from what I had just been told?

I wasn't important. I wasn't special. I was just Lucy Heartfilia hiding and basically using the royal family to keep myself safe. I wasn't supposed to leave such a large impact in these people's lives and they weren't supposed to affect me the way they were. Getting attached had not been the plan, but that had been long before I found my best friend. Before I met the children and fell in love with them.

"I love them too," I whisper, barely even loud enough for him to hear, but somehow, he picks up on my words and smiles.

"And that's I am thanking you," He says wearily, "Even when I know that you might not be able to keep your promise of staying forever in the future."

With his words I want nothing more than to tell him that I would never leave him or the children. That I would remain in the castle and care for the children forever just like how Aquarius and Mrs. Spetto have cared for me and still care for me even to this day. I wanted him to know that I would always be here by his children's side, but I could not make the mistake of promising something like that ever again.

As much as I wanted to, I could not promise to stay forever. I had sworn to Natsu that we would always be together when we were children all those years ago. I had broken down Natsu, had definitely shattered his heart before his deceased wife fixed it up again. Although he was still a broken man, it was for reasons that did not involve me and I wished to keep it that way. I did not want to hurt him again, and I definitely did not want to hurt his children, so I only remained silent.

I did not want to be the villain to this story any longer.

"It's getting late your Majesty," I murmur while placing my cup down and moving to pick up my dwindling candle from where I had left it earlier, "You should go on to bed, I'm sure that you have a lot of work to get to in the morning."

He nods with a grumpy look on his face as he downs the last of the contents within his cup. I move towards the door and open it just when I hear him call out, "Hey Luce…" Making me freeze with my hand pulling the door halfway open.

The sound of my nickname, a name I had not heard anyone call me in almost fifteen years, strikes fear deep inside of me. It was the name that Natsu had bestowed on me when he would refuse to say my name correctly. It had been a name that I enjoyed listening to, but now only left my ears burning from how unfamiliar and yet welcoming it sounded in the male's gruff tone.

Swallowing hard, I turn to look at Natsu whose face is contorted in an expression of confusion. Almost as if he had remembered something and then suddenly forgot again. I watch his stare at me, his eyes squinting as if that would help him see what he could not clearly understand. All the while my heart is hammering away within my chest urging me to leave the room immediately.

With a confused shake of his head, Natsu mutter a soft, "Never mind," before waving me away, "Goodnight Lucille."

"Like-Likewise your Majesty," I say before turning and racing towards my room as cruel memories begin to assault me like flying knives.

Each hitting the target dead on.

* * *

 **So I literally almost forgot that I needed to update, but thankfully I remembered so we all didn't have to wait too long for this chapter.**

 **School has been great so far for me here at my Uni, how about you all? How are you all holding up for those who are already attending classes? Hopefully you've all been doing well too.**

 **I really liked how easy-going this chapter was for my two favorite characters. There will be a bit more fluff in the next chapter!**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- peacerockgirl123**

 **\- Shortcake22**

 **\- WishingDayDreams**

 **\- mollybvc**

 **\- KawaiiKitsune13**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- peaserockgirl123 = How has class been since you've entered? Hopefully you're enjoying it.**

 **\- Saranua34 = I'm glad you liked the chapter, and that's exactly what I was aiming for when I created Lucy's relationship with the kids. She also treats them that way because she doesn't want any child that she cares for to go through the strict life she had lived herself.**

 **\- Kauia = I'm glad you liked it. And I will admit that Juvia may know a bit more than she lets on...**

 **\- MagicFoxInTheWilderness = I'm happy you liked it! Also, maybe, it'll be a while, yes. I know you can decipher that.**

 **\- hi09 = Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I did use that scene within the anime between Happy and Gray as inspiration for their little duel. The rivalries between Fairy Tail have always been my favorite scenes throughout the show and manga.**

 **\- Guest = I'm really glad you like it, and I know right? This story _should_ be more popular. LOL JK :P. I think that the reason it's not so popular is because I take forever to update sometimes. It doesn't really surprise me, but having amazing readers like you is all I need.**

 **\- Guest = I feel your pain my friend.**

 **\- Guest = Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = Yes they are! Happy has always been one of my favorite characters, especially when he badmouths everyone without even thinking.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	23. Chapter 22

Tracing my fingers along the rigid spines of the books I pass, I can't help but enjoy the smooth bumpy feel of the leather-bound volumes against my gloved hands. I run my fingers against the spines with care, almost as if they were the most delicate things in the world, allowing the fresh musty scent of old paper and ink encompass me like a securing blanket.

It transports me to my own ethereal world where each book I grasp and open transports me to a new dimension, allowing me to live endless lives and witness so many adventures. Each tome promises something new hidden within the texts, tempting me to discover what those mysteries truly are. I am captivated each time as I succumb to my curiosity and delve into another world that I eventually emerge from unwillingly in order to start from one once again.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Hidden Tenderness**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

A soft chilly breeze brings me out of my trance as I look over to the nearby open windows. I can see the tops of the fiery trees peeking up into the room while their leaves rustle in the cool October breeze. Leaves dance, dip, and spin in the air promising something magnificent that will eventually emerge after their death. They descend from the heavens before joining their fallen brethren on the cold hard ground, whispering their last before the wind carries away their unheard voices.

Feeling the cold nip at my cheeks, I can't help but marvel at how long it has been since I arrived to the castle in the middle of August. My arrival feels like a lifetime ago, almost as if it were a dream where I had always belonged here. It felt even more that way after the changes that had been happening around the castle. Changes in where I was slowly starting to feel less and less of an outsider.

Before I could even realize it I was being included more and more into conversations with all the staff around the castle. People who would rarely speak to me beyond courteous hellos and goodbyes were now asking me more questions, talking to me a bit about themselves almost as if we had known each other for a long time. Even Juvia, who hardly spoke to me beyond instructions and commands, was now directing me more freely. She still held her poignant expression and her toneless voice, but it was still a great change having her speak to me so casually whenever we were alone.

I suppose the greatest change within discussions would have to be those between the king and me. It started off as simple answers given from myself whenever Natsu asked a question and soon turned into full conversations that I would be dragged into out of the blue. Most of the time I would be pulled into a discussion with little information on what the topic was about.

However, these small talks with the strange king were only done when there were other people within the room. When Natsu and I, even with the children around, were an awkward mess when trying to talk with each other. I fully believe that it had to do with our small meeting in the kitchen at night a few weeks ago.

People had started to notice our uncomfortable exchanges with quiet words and sidelong glances as well as our startled gestures when our hands would almost meet. It felt like we were avoiding each other in how we kept our distance with one another and it wasn't long before Mirajane took notice. At times, I would catch her eyeing us with a suspicious look in her eye and curling smiles that were anything but innocent. Even the children would eye us with the same speculation as their aunt making me feel much warier.

"You're thinking too much into it," I tell myself as I pull a random volume from the shelf before pushing it back into its place without even opening it.

The book was a story of romance, and currently I was not too thrilled to delve into that sort of genre. Although I did love the genre very much, currently I was looking for something less… romantic and much more adventurous. And no, it has nothing to do with the fact that a lot of staff members within the castle (mostly Mirajane) thinks that there is something going on with the king and I, because there isn't.

Sighing heavily, I reach out for another book when I hear the doors suddenly open. I can't see it since I'm behind a bookshelf that covers my view of the main floor of the library, but I'm guessing that it's just Mirajane who has returned with more water. She had been in here earlier with me and doing some organizing while also opening a few windows and watering the few potted plants that stand near the windows in the large room.

Paying no mind to the female, I go back to scanning through the shelves wondering what I should pick up next when I hear someone audibly curse from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Dammit to hell," a gruff voice complains as I curiously peek from the side of the bookshelf, "Why does Mira always have to open the windows when she knows I have loose papers on my desk?"

Natsu stands in the middle of the large library in front of his desk with a hand on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his neck furiously. He's staring down at the large pile of scattered papers on the ground with a disdainful look as he hangs his head before kneeling down to gather the papers that litter the floor.

He grumbles something under his breath before loudly asking, "Well, are you going to just stand there all day like some weirdo or are you going to help me?" I jump when his dark eyes land on me, a curling grin set on his face as he watches me from his spot on the floor. He cocks his head playfully to the side looking almost like a dog as his eyes squint at me slightly with mirth, "Well?" he then asks looking as if he were trying to hold in his laughter, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"O-Oh… right," I stutter while quickly dropping onto the floor next to him as I pick up as many papers as I can without wrinkling any of them, "Sorry," I apologize in a soft voice without looking at him as my cheeks warm up with embarrassment. Both from having such a late reaction and also from having him so close.

"You're such a weirdo Lucille," the pink-haired male chuckles making me puff out my cheeks in frustration. I was not weird.

"You're the weirdo," I mutter as I try and fix the small pile of papers in my hand without looking at him. Even then he laughs at my childish comment making my slightly sour mood lighten up a bit.

Together we both finish picking up the scattered papers fairly quickly and place the documents back on the desk. Natsu thanks me and I turn to leave when another gust of wind blows into the room from the nearby open window and scattering the papers onto the floor once again.

Natsu cries out angrily as he swipes into the air trying to grab the papers, but the wind carries some of the pages over his head before landing onto the floor a bit further away from him. I try not to laugh as the male stomps about grumpily blaming Mirajane once again for always opening the windows no matter how many times he's told her not to.

"You know, it would help to close the windows before picking up your mess," I tell Natsu while moving over to close the very object to his ire.

"Oh, well why didn't I think of that before?" he asks sarcastically, his back towards me as he lifts his head to look up at the high ceiling in frustration, "And it's not _my_ mess if I didn't cause it," he then bites while ducking his head and continuing his grumbling.

Giggling, I move back to go and help after I've closed and locked the window and kneel a bit away from him to grab the papers that have flown farther away. I start to notice how comfortable this moment is. Usually when Natsu and I are in the library, or anywhere else for that matter, by ourselves we tend to avoid small conversation with each other. Natsu doesn't tend to fully talk to me unless there are others around and I've come to do the same thing.

Since that night in the kitchen it's just been too awkward trying to speak so casually with him. Especially after that small mention of my nickname, and even if he had just cut my name short mid-thought it still didn't leave me feeling any bit better. The fear of him remembering me was still great, especially when I did not know how he would react if he ever did remember.

Without my knowing, Natsu is suddenly crouched beside me as we both reach and grab the same paper. It's the last paper that needs to be picked up, but I do not realize that until my hand grabs the document only for it to be encompassed by Natsu's own warm hand. I look at him with a loud gasp only to find his dark captivating eyes looking at me so closely that I could almost see golden specks hidden within his irises.

My face and ears burn up with the proximity of his face and I'm frozen still with my hand still entrapped in his. Although my hand is still covered in my usual gloves, I can't help but feel a tingling spark shoot up and down my arm. His hands and body are also incredibly warm, almost like a burning furnace, that I try to pull away so that I don't get burned, but Natsu holds strong not allowing me to move away from him.

"Don't be so terrified Lucille," he murmurs without tearing his intense gaze away from me, "I don't bite," he mocks, his wicked grin back on his face almost making me pass out cold.

I'm tempted to tell him that he's wrong. He does bite, and hard. I had learned that the hard way when I had tried to steal one of his fish when we were little. His teeth back then had been so pointy that he had made me bleed, but by some miracle I was not left with a scar. I learned that time to never take any sort of food from the young boy's hands unless he offered it.

"Should I really believe the words of the Dragon King?" I ask skeptically making his smile widen before he stands up without releasing my hand.

"Touché," he chuckles before pulling me to my feet without releasing his hold on my hand as we stand facing each other.

Clutching my stack of papers to my chest with my free hand, I watch as a pensive look overcomes him. He looks down at our hands and traces his thumb on the back of my hand. I fight the urge to suddenly pull away fearing that I might make him angry or have to explain myself as he continues to think deeply.

"You-Your Majesty?" I ask timidly.

My heart is hammering so heavily in my chest that it's getting increasingly hard to breathe and my face is burning up so much that you could probably cook an egg on my head. I swallow hard when his eyes look up at me again, the golden specks glimmering curiously in his eyes as he tilts his head to the side again.

"Lucille, I've been wondering for a while now," he starts while looking at me intently, "And I know it may not be my business, but…" He pauses and looks away slightly making me wonder what it is that he wants to ask me.

 _He knows! He called you Luce in the kitchen all those nights ago and now he's starting to remember who you are!_

Mentally berating myself for even thinking that, I try to pay attention to the male in front of me who looks up at me with a slightly serious look. There is no way on Earthland that he knows, but that thought does little to comfort me as the silence around us grows even more suffocating.

"Why… why do you always wear gloves?" He asks sincerely and I almost fall over from the absurd question that this dense male had just asked me. I give him a baffled look as my head begins to throb from the building pressure I had exerted after worrying about literally nothing.

"What?" I ask not fully understanding what he meant while also feeling annoyed with myself for jumping to conclusions so easily.

"I noticed the day we met up in the kitchen that night," he says as his cheeks grow a little pink, "I realized that you never seem to go a day without wearing any sort of glove on your hands. Is there a reason for that? Don't your hands ever get hot in there?"

Staring at him, I don't know what to say. I had expected someone to notice that I never left my room without my gloves on, but I had never expected Natsu to be the first to ask. He hardly noticed things unless they were openly presented to him, or at least that was what I had thought.

Looking down at my hand, I trace the thick grey fabric of my current glove that covers the entire appendage from the tips of my fingers all the way to my wrists. I had been wearing this particular article for almost a year now that it had become strange not wearing them at all. Of course my hands would get warm. During the summer it got much harder to keep the article on with the way the heat would make my hands sweat and burn uncomfortably, but even then, I could not get myself to take them off.

Pulling my hand gently out of his grasp, I then hold out my stack of papers towards him without looking him in the eye, "Your papers your Majesty," I murmur as he stares at me curiously.

"Lucille…"

"It's nothing," I assure him while trying to force a bright smile on my face, "I just don't wish to talk about it," I tell him.

He stares at me for a good while before taking the documents from my hands with a small, "Ok," leaving his lips in almost a whisper.

His fingers barely brush against mine as he combines my stack of papers with his before placing them on top of his desk. He then places a thick paperweight on top of the documents before turning to look at me with a much cheerier smile than before. I smile back as I clutch my hands behind my back so that he isn't tempted in grabbing them again. I don't know how much more my heart could take.

We stand there in silence for a bit before I clear my throat and turn to leave, "I think I'll take my leave now," I tell him shyly, but he stops me short by placing his large warm hand on my shoulder.

"Lucille, if there's anything that you ever need to talk about, don't be afraid to seek me out," he tells me almost in a rush. When I turn to look at him, his eyes are downcast to the side and his lips are pressed into a nervous line, "It's not fun taking on the world by yourself, and just as you've helped me so much I would like to return the favor to you anytime."

I'm touched. I can't help but smile at his nervous words and the way he looks adorably uncomfortable in front of me. He looks similarly uncomfortable to that one day that he had once asked me if we could be friends when we were little.

"Thank you your majesty. I'll take it into consideration," I tell him while smiling genuinely at him causing his own smile to blossom.

Before he can say anything else, a large bang just behind me has us both jumping away from each other and looking towards the noise. My heart almost explodes with fear from the loud sound of the doors crashing open as two figures march into the room.

Knights with the castle's insignia printed over their left breast march into the room clad from head to toe in armor that clanks with every step. The figure at the front stops a bit before us standing tall and proud with only their intense brown eyes barely visible through the slits in the helmet that they wear.

After a few beats of silence, both knights remove their helmets to reveal their faces to us. The knight in the back removes his helmet first. Brilliant ocean-blue hair is revealed with hard olive green eyes nearly hidden beneath his bangs. An intricate red tattoo covers the top and bottom of his right eye giving him a more ominous appearance that sends chills up and down my spine.

The knight at the front then removes his own helmet allowing bright scarlet red hair to pour out like a waterfall that hangs all the way to the waist. A firm golden brown eye stares straight at us while the right eye is covered behind side swept bangs. It isn't long before I realize that the knight with flowing red hair is a woman.

She looks powerful and commanding with her eyes burning with an authority that no man could rival. Her calculating eyes are much more threatening than that of Juvia's and her strong aura is much more frightening than that of Natsu's whenever he is mad. She seems to dominate the very air that surrounds us and all I can do is just stare at her in awe.

Remembering my partner, I turn towards the king for fear that he might be angered. He didn't take kindly to those who announced themselves to his presence without his authority. He would surely blow a fuse, but when I turn I unfortunately and shockingly find the king cowering behind me. His dark eyes staring fearfully at the woman who glares back at him unapprovingly as he shakes frightfully.

"NATSU!" Comes Gray's worried voice from just outside the room, "NATSU QUICK! TITANIA, SHE'S…" The raven-haired male runs into the room and stops short upon being glared at by the red-haired beauty as he shockingly whispers, "Here."

* * *

 **Hello my lovely readers. Happy September! I hope you've all been doing well and that your days have been peaceful!**

 **Sorry I've been gone for about a week now. As you all know, hurricane Harvey hit Texas and has left my beautiful state in shambles. Thankfully, I don't live anywhere near the affected areas so I am a ok, but we've had our own little issues here further down south with rumors of gas shortages as well as other supplies and stuff. I don't believe any of that is true, but there was a pretty big incident with people rushing to get supplies before they 'ran out' which was not fun.**

 **I've also been helping out a bit with a few organizations around my community that are rounding up supplies to send to the victims of hurricane Harvey, and I immensely ask for anyone to send any types of donations that they can. Anything that you can provide helps and I would thank you all immensely for your kind support.**

 **On another note, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The first time I wrote this story I hadn't planned on adding Erza or Jellal, but now I think it's best since she will add a bit more spice into my story. She is one of my favorite characters in the series and I've always loved how almost everyone feared her to an extent that it was funny. Also, more on why Lucy wears gloves will be revealed later on in the story. For those of you who already know why, hush hush.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- NyxianEmpire1**

 **\- lilytiny613**

 **To my Fabulous Follower...**

 **\- NyxianEmpire1**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Littlest1 = yes it does. But in a good way, right?**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I also like your idea on having Natsu go and get back Lucy once he finds out the truth, but we'll see what I've got in store for you all.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = They are cute aren't they? Also, Natsu will be remembering more and more, but like strange codes it will take him time to decipher his own memories.**

 **\- DecemberRome = I'm super happy you enjoyed it, and are those happy or angry knives?**

 **\- Akumakisses = I'm glad that you liked it. I wish we were able to add gifs on here, or at least emojis, but at the same time I think it's a good thing since writers wouldn't be tempted in using them in their stories.**

 **\- LavendarMoonRose = Compared to what I have planned for later chapters, I do have to say that it was a _bit_ easygoing. I apologize now for my future chapters.**

 **\- hi09 = Natsu did say Luce out of habit, but it was more of a subconscious action. He had gotten very comfortable talking to her that it simply came out when he was going to ask her a question.**

 **\- acroleery (guest) = Thank you, I'm really happy that you liked it.**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = For when Natsu finally remembers everything, I think I might add a flashback or two, or maybe It'll just be remembered in an anticlimactic way. I'm still debating that particular part. I guess we'll both see what I eventually come up with.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	24. Chapter 23

Peeking to my right, I find Natsu glaring off away in the distance like a pouty child who had just gotten scolded. His face is set into a deep frown and his head is resting on his open palm with his elbow propped up on the dining table. With his free hand, he shovels spoonsful of his food into his mouth before he starts to angrily chew. His dark scowling eyes never leave the object of his ire.

Looking across the table, I gaze curiously at the red-haired female sitting beside the children who are directly across from myself. She is reading the morning newspaper completely oblivious to the fuming king as she continues to read with an air of ease.

The room is quiet, other than the occasional rustle of her paper or the furious chewing coming from Natsu. Even Mirajane, ever so bright and bubbly, seems to be quite silent this morning. The only sound she makes is when she sets our plates in front of us before moving on towards the next person. Not even her usual humming comes from the older female as she continues to smile and place plates down onto the table.

She then disappears back into the kitchen for more plates as I survey the rest of the table looking towards Juvia and Gray who both hold different expressions on their face. While Juvia wears her ever-present unemotional mask, Gray stares nervously at the red-head still reading her paper. His navy eyes flit nervously between the general and the fuming king making him look even more uncomfortable than he already does.

He taps his foot impatiently as he ignores his food to continue to look between the redhead and pinkette. It almost seems as if he is about to blow a fuse from how anxious he appears.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - Queen of the Fairies**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Strawberry short cake just the way you like it!" Mira's voice chimes brightly making me jump. She was so quiet in returning that I had not even noticed that she was now standing behind the red-head until she spoke.

"Thank you, Mira. It looks wonderful," The redhead commends before setting her paper to the side to allow the cook to place her plate down in front of her.

The general stares at the large slice of cake with a simple smile before she delicately cuts into the pastry and eats the peace she cut out. Her stoic face melts away into an adorable expression that makes her look more like a simple woman enjoying her cake rather than an apathetic general. It's a refreshing expression. Especially since the female doesn't smile, much like Juvia whose emotionless expression hardly ever changes.

In the past four days following the arrival of the leading general and royal scout, I have come to learn quite a few things about the red-haired female.

Her name is Erza Scarlet-Fernandez known to many as Titania, or queen of the fairies. She is the leading general of the Fiore army and one of the most powerful women in the whole country. Stories I've heard between the staff of the castle is that Erza is known far and wide to be a destructive monster. The children even say she can kick down two mountains with a single blow, but that seems too farfetched to be real. However, sometimes I think it might not be so much of a myth.

Other information I've been able to gather on my own has been the news that both Erza and Jellal were orphans and grew up together. Gray has told me that they both grew up on the streets some time before they were both old enough to join the knights. Both had climbed the ranks rather quickly with Erza breaking every rule that restricted a woman from ever becoming anything more than a lowly knight. She proved her worth and with the blessing of the king, who now glares at her from his seat, she became general. A month after gaining her title she married Jellal who now sits quietly beside his wife who stares at both Gray and Natsu with a glint of mirth in his eyes.

Erza and Jellal don't speak much, but when they do Erza's voice always sounds authoritative while Jellal sounds a bit more easy going like Gray. Both soldiers, however, have rigid postures no doubt from all of their training and could both be very intimidating if they wanted to be. Just yesterday Erza had broken up a fight between Gray and Natsu by bashing their heads and almost knocking them out.

The death glare she had given both males had left me taking Juvia's words from a few months ago, into heart about her feeding me to the wrath of Titania. I would undoubtedly lose my life if I were ever to be placed in front of the strong female to be punished. Her glare was punishment enough to almost give me a heart attack from fear, and that is that so far, I have done nothing to cause the bluenette to go through with her threat. Thankfully the children have also behaved well enough that I have not gotten scolded as much.

Although the woman is strict and unwavering, I have come to learn that she isn't as uptight as she appears to be. At times, she'll make witty remarks or come up with jokes that leave the children rolling on the floor laughing. She smiled and laughed when situations were funny, though even those two expressions were very well composed, and she is very welcoming and easy to get along with.

Even with this knowledge, however, I've come to learn that the older woman was very perceptive. It probably came from the years of training and having the safety of the country riding atop of her shoulders. The thought of her perceptiveness causing her to figure out who I truly was and what I was doing here scared me to no ends. The last thing I needed was for Loke's plan to fail and have Titania herself throw me out of the castle or worse, turn me in and tell everything to Natsu about who I was. It was for these reasons that I made it a point to never allow myself to be in a room alone with Erza or her husband who was equally insightful.

"Lucille, you should quickly eat your food before it grows cold," Gray tells me while nudging my shoulder with his to get my attention.

"Oh, right," I grimace as I look away from Erza and down at my plate full of delicious food.

I can feel the eyes of the others on me, but I dig into my food without looking up. The only time I do look up is to find Natsu watching me intently from the corner of my eye. He tilts his head as if asking what was wrong, but I simply shake my head before looking away again.

"Lucille, was it?" Erza's profound voice rings through the room carried in the simple question asked my way.

Looking up, I find the red-haired beauty's uncovered eye staring at me fixatedly. Her head rests against her open palm with her elbow leaning on the table making her look rather casual with a simple white blouse covering her chest rather than her suit of armor. Her husband's own olive watch me as well from just beside her head looking as interested as his wife.

"It-it is," I stutter while feeling a bit nervous with so many eyes looking at me. Especially scrutinizing eyes, I was not familiar with.

The female hums and nods while taking another bite of her cake slowly, as if she were thinking of what else to ask, "How long have you been staying at the castle?" she asks casually without tearing her gaze away from me making me feel even more nervous.

"A-Almost two months," I reply in a soft voice after doing the math in my head.

Has it really been that long?

"Impressive," Erza commends with a small smile, "I have heard that the children have taken quite a liking towards you," she says while peeking over at said children who watch the conversation with curious eyes, "Tell me Miss Lucille, where is it that you originate from?"

The question takes me a bit off guard. It is not the question itself that throws me off for a loop, but the fact that it felt as if I were being interrogated for a crime I did not commit. The fear pushing itself deep down in the pit of my stomach intensifies when I realize that I might not be able to lie to this woman.

I'll mess up. I'll choke and she'll see right through my lies. She'll find the gleam in my eye, hear the quiver in my voice, detect the uncertainty in my posture. She'll realize the truth and I'll have no way of finding a way out of my predicament. I'll get caught.

"She's from Hargeon," Natsu grumpily responds before I get the chance causing us all to look at the previously quiet king, "If you have any more questions you'd like to find out about Miss Ashley you can exchange information with Juvia, she's the one who has done a thorough background check on Miss Ashley before hiring her."

Erza's intense gaze moves over towards Natsu with a slight frown on her face. Looking almost as if she wasn't used to having someone talk to her that way, even if that person was the king.

"I didn't know Miss Ashley couldn't speak for herself," Erza comments rather heatedly while sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms. Her dark eye glares at Natsu almost as if she were also trying to decipher what his unruliness meant.

"Lucille isn't much of a talker," Gray lazily replies while biting from his toast and chewing slowly, "It takes her a while to get comfortable enough to talk about herself, but don't worry Erza I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually."

The red-head glowers at the raven-haired male who only looks back at her coolly as if this were a simple every day conversation. However, I do notice the slight twitch of his eye and the way his jaw moves tensely with every chew. I think I even find a few beads of sweat building near his temples.

"She should be wary," Jellal's smooth monotone voice warns while his own eyes stare down at his nearly empty plate, "One might think that she's hiding something with her silence."

Jellal receives ugly glares from both Gray and Natsu, but no one else says a thing. Instead, everyone eats in silence with the only sound sounds coming from the scraping of our spoons on our plate. The silence is deafening and the blatant glances the Fernandez couple give my way does nothing to ease my restless nerves.

It isn't until the children finally finish their meal that I am granted the freedom to remove myself from the table. I say nothing as I follow the children out of the dining room and down the hall towards our small classroom. Giving the children a few handouts to work on in silence, I then retire to my desk where I immediately start to write a letter to Loke.

Within the letter, I explain what happened during breakfast and ask what I should do? The worry I had felt had diminished sufficiently since Loke had left the castle at the end of September, but of course the apprehension would not disappear completely. It was lessened to a point that I hardly had to fuss over what could happen.

Now, however, it felt as if I were already standing at death's door with my hands bound with unbreakable restraints placed by a merciless woman. What was I going to do? How was I going to get out of this?

"Lucille?" Looking up from my letter, I find Gray standing at the doorway looking at me with a hint of worry in his eyes, "Are you ok?"

Blinking at him with confusion, I put my quill down while removing my papers from my desk and stuffing them into a drawer before answering, "Yes, I'm ok."

"I'm glad," he sighs while rubbing the back of his neck and looking as if he wants to say more but doesn't know how to go on about it, "Oh, um… Juvia sent me to get the kids. Said something about some private lessons that they have today."

That's right. I had forgotten that Etsuko and Rosalind were going to be taking a small etiquette lesson today with the bluenette. I had been informed a few days ago, and was told that I would not be attending this lesson due to the fact that the children did not seem to listen to Juvia when I was around. They had a knack for being even more rowdy with the bluenette during their lessons that I was banished until further notice.

Both children groan and look at me with pleading looks that I quickly dismiss with a teasing smile, "I will have none of that," I scold them jokingly, "If you both had behaved during your lessons you wouldn't have to attend them without me, now would you?" They both groan, their pouts an adorable accessory to their disappointed expressions, "Behave you two," I then call out towards their retreating forms as they both walk out into the hall with their heads hanging in defeat.

Gray chuckles affectionately while holding the door open for the children who quickly disappear down the hall.

When I can no longer hear them, I feel my heart pick up into an uncomfortable pace. It jumps like a caged animal with fear, anxiety, and uncertainty. The speed it beats at makes it hard to breathe and the cool room quickly starts to get hot and my clothing has started to feel restrictive. It's so hard to breathe.

"Lucille," snapping my eyes up to look into dark navy, I can't help but feel a bit annoyed that Gray still hasn't left. I'm in no mood, or condition, to explain my erratic behavior. Why can't people just leave me alone and allow me to attempt to do my job in peace?

A large cool hand places itself over my overheated gloved hand and squeezes it in an assuring gesture that leaves me almost in tears. How could he ever understand that I could never be assured that everything was going to be alright? How could he understand what I was going through? How could he look at me as if he knew exactly what it was that plagued my thoughts?

Tugging on my hand, Gray tries to give me a cheerful smile that doesn't fully reach his tired eyes, "Don't worry so much. Erza isn't as merciless as she allows herself to appear. She's just cautious, that's why she was asking you impertinent questions," he assures me, but that does little to calm me further. The fact that she probably now suspected that I could be hiding something left me feeling restless, "She won't find out anything about you that she shouldn't discover," Gray then says leaving me to look at him in bewilderment.

What did he mean?

Standing up, Gray releases my hand before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his long white coat, "You know, when I was younger I once had a friend who didn't have any parents," he says while looking at me with a strange emotionless expression that was rather calming, "He was a firecracker who loved to pick fights with anything that breathed. I always liked to visit him when my parents would take me to a certain town in where he lived. We always had a lot of fun when I would visit and every time he would always talk about a certain friend that he had with golden hair. She was the daughter of a prestigious duke and the only form of family that boy had."

Standing from my seat so fast that I almost knock down my chair, I stare at Gray in disbelief because it would only take an idiot to find this information to be inconsequential.

This was it.

It was finally over for me.

I got caught.

* * *

 **HAPPY MONDAY EVERYONE! I am really sorry for having disappeared again. Classes have been picking up with assignments and tests already starting to pop out of nowhere, so I had decided to take a small hiatus to pre-write some c** **hapters so that I can update regularly again.**

 **Anywho, I hope you've all been doing well and that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- xXYuseiXAkikoXx**

 **\- DashiePokestar**

 **\- emmibearnac**

 **\- louie bear**

 **\- Mbf21**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- DashiePokestar**

 **\- Violinist147**

 **\- Bookworm183**

 **\- louie bear**

 **\- ClaraElena**

 **\- Mbf21**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- wordsaremyspells1331 = The flashbacks on how they met and what had happened between Lucy and Natsu will be revealed in a further chapter. I actually have the chapter of their meeting pre-written. It might be in about five chapters or less from this one, but keep a look out for it.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm so glad you're enjoying it, and again sorry for taking so long to post up another update. Yes, the reason for why Lucy wears gloves was mentioned in the original story I had posted. We're actually catching up to that part so in no time at all you will be getting your answer. Natsu POV in the next chapter! Also, no Lisanna will not be returning in the future. I had thought about it though, but I felt that that would make her a bit of a b**** for leaving her husband and kids and I don't like portraying Lisanna as the villain. She's sweet and kind and it does bother me a bit when other writers do make her the villain, but all in all their own I guess. She will be mentioned more later on, but as for appearances, no chance.**

 **\- Littlest1 = Yes, I wanted to keep the fear that Gray and Natsu have towards Erza even if Natsu is King. I feel that it helps Lucy see that Natsu isn't as threatening as he had first appeared to be. Plus she will now be a new person that gets to taunt the couple *** _Wink_ *** Also, the time for a few answers are coming up, so look out for that.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm so happy that you're excited!**

 **\- hi09 = You are welcome. Especially since soon we'll be hitting one of my climactic downfalls, so we need as much comic relief as we can get.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	25. Chapter 24

"You know that wasn't necessary for you to single her out that way, right?" I ask the red-haired female who lounges on a nearby chair with a book of fighting tactics opened on her lap looking quite composed.

Erza's dark eyes look up at me looking a little bothered that I had interrupted her reading. She stares at me impassively, almost as if she did not understand what I was talking about. It doesn't take long for a curling smile to grace her lips while her head tilts slightly to the side in a curious manner.

"My line of work makes it necessary for me to be cautious of those who surround you," she says matter-of-fact, "You are the king of this nation Natsu, and it is my job to make sure that you are always protected. I cannot be lenient to those whom I do not know what their hidden motives may be. Lucille Ashley is no exception to my scrutiny."

Sighing, I know that she is right.

"Well I still say that you shouldn't have caught her off guard by asking her suddenly in front of us," I argue, only to receive a darker look from the older female.

"It is called a surprise attack. You catch people when they are not expecting to be interrogated and leave them squirming to figure out what to say. That's how you catch the liars," she explains indifferently, almost as if she were explaining this to a child.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - Safe and Sound**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _LOL_

 _You thought we were done?_

 _How could I just leave you with that awful cliffhanger in the last chapter?_

* * *

Watching her from where she is sitting, I can't help but tap my pen against my desk repeatedly. She looks at me back with that familiar intensity that always spurred on my competitive side. I did not want to be the first to yield, even if I knew that what she said was right.

It wasn't Erza's fault that she didn't trust Lucille. She hadn't come to fully know Lucille, hasn't had the chance to have a proper discussion with the blonde. Her hesitance to trust Lucille came from the fact that Erza did not know who Lucille truly was. Both females only knew each other for a few days which was not long enough to get well acquainted with someone you hardly ever saw or spoke to. Even then I knew deep down that Erza would no doubt get along with Lucille, and that it wouldn't take long for the blonde to feel more comfortable around the red-haired warrior.

Putting down my pen and interlocking my fingers with one another, I think deeply on Erza's words. It was her job to make sure that my safety and the safety of my children came before anything else, but what the red-head did not understand was that I did not want her to scare Lucille away.

"Take the time to get to know her," I say after a long silence, "But don't intimidate her. She'll tell you anything that you want to know with time…"

"Or she can just figure out a good excuse during that time," Erza interjects without losing her cool.

Looking at the defiant red-head, I can't help but sigh deeply from exasperation. She had every right to be cautious, but that didn't mean I had to like it. She didn't understand, after all, why it was that I was defending Lucille so much.

"Erza, you know I trust your judgement, more than anyone else I know," I try to reason without blowing up at her like I usually tend to, "And I know that you're just doing your job by taking care of us and I don't argue for you to find out more on Lucille, but please just don't scare her away. Don't give her an incentive to leave," I plead.

The expression of surprise is not usually common on Erza's face, so seeing it now is a bit strange. Her eyes are wide as they watch me closely, probably calculating my words and their deeper meaning.

"Why do you care," she finally asks after a long pause of uncomfortable silence, "You've never seemed so interested in preventing your previously employed governess' to stay. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Images of Lucille swim through my head one by one, starting from the first day she got here and how her isolated attitude towards everyone has gotten significantly better. Her warmth and kindness has etched itself into every dark corner of this castle giving it life without her even knowing it. Her patience and understanding has brightened my children's lives significantly as well as the lives of the others who lived in the castle. Including my own.

With just one teasing word or inquisitive look she could make anyone smile and laugh without even trying. Talking to her seemed effortless and the way she was appearing to grow more and more comfortable with everyone was refreshing. She was no longer scared to open up to us and the frequent smiles she gave the children and myself left me feeling elated.

Her expressions were always amusing to watch when she thought I wasn't looking. Seeing her face contort from confusion, to silly annoyance, to even bright small smiles were always interesting to witness. My favorite expression to have witnessed would have to be the one from that one night at dinner a few weeks ago, where Mira had accused Lucille of falling in love with Loke Celeste. The image of her burning face and heavy embarrassed breathing was so vivid it almost felt as if it were still happening if I closed my eyes.

The way she assured everyone that she was not enamored with Loke and how she would not be leaving us any time soon was simply awe-inspiring. I was left speechless from her fervent assurance that even my heart skipped a few beats due to her tenacity.

 _"I said I wouldn't leave,"_ she had said with a determination on her face that seemed so familiar to me, _"I… I promised."_

"Have you seen the children lately?" I ask Erza as I stand up and move to look out of the nearby window behind my desk, "Have you noticed a change in their attitude since the last time you were here?"

Erza watches me intently, her eyes unblinking as she thinks on my questions, "The last time I saw them was half a year ago," she says without looking away from me, "They were being cared for by a governess that had been recommended from the nearby academy, correct?" she asks as I nod, "She had been hired the day before Jellal and I left."

"She was gone the day after you left," I inform her while receiving a disapproving look from the red-head as I turn around to look at her, "Fired for badmouthing the children just like the governess before her," I say while feeling an ugly taste fill my mouth, "She was replaced a week later by another governess who only lasted a few weeks before she gave up and quit on her own like many before her."

"What are you getting at Natsu?"

"My point is, that the children were not happy. They hated the women we would hire to look after them and they did everything they could to get rid of them as soon as possible. The only time Rose and Happy smiled were when they succeeded in their pranks or when spending limited time with me. They were miserable and I could do nothing to lighten their mood," I explain, feeling that awful taste only intensify with every rotten memory of those previous women, "But that all changed when Lucille got here. She's not like the other women who came before her. She's kind, caring, and dedicates herself to the children almost as much as Mirajane does. She understands them and never speaks hatefully to them. Instead she encourages them to be their own person and scolds them without surpassing her own authority. She is everything they need and that is why I ask that you not scare her away. For the sake of my kid's happiness."

Looking thoughtful, Erza gives me a small knowing smile that doesn't sit too well with me, "The children do seem happier since I last saw them," She answers allowing me to sigh a bit in relief, "But I've also come to notice that you may have become a bit smitten with your new governess," she jokes, her smile only growing wider at the sight of my inflamed face.

Was I?

No, I was just thankful to her. That was all…

Chuckling, Erza stands from her seat and turns to leave, book still in hand, as she says over her shoulder, "You win. I'll go easy on her," leaving me feeling even more at ease, "But be warned, I don't take kindly to people breaking the hearts of my family," she says before disappearing behind the closed door of the library.

* * *

 **Here was a little Natsu chapter for my beautiful little readers who have asked for one of his POVs.**

 **For those of you wondering, I do have a structured outline of how I want the story to progress. Everything I want to put in my story is already listed within my outline as well as a few short ideas listed for future chapters. As for how many chapters this story will actually end with... yeah i'm not too sure myself. Especially since I had originally planned this story to be short when I first started, but that didn't happen.**

 **Anywho, if you all have any more questions, don't be afraid to contact me ^-^**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- louie bear**

 **\- JinxTitan**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- CherryBlossomFire**

 **\- DaughterOfTheGoddessAthena**

 **\- Kelaeria**

 **\- JinxTitan**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- hi09 = Sorry again for making you wait ages for an update, but I'm glad you liked the chapter either way. I also have to agree that it feels that school makes the days feel as if they are dragging.**

 **\- wordsaremyspells1331 = Yes she was discovered! But I hope this chapter answered your previously asked questions regarding Gray and what he plans to do with the knowledge of Lucy's true identity.**

 **\- Glass Dragon's Rose = I'm really happy that you are enjoying the new version of my story. I've made it a point to try to deepen it as much as I can so that no detail is left behind. In fact, if you google the meanings of the flowers I use throughout the story, you'll find my hidden little messages that I've purposely placed. Reference to chapter 8.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Yes I'm back, and I absolutely love the excitement! I'm sorry I was away for so long, but hopefully it'll be a long while before I do my disappearing act again.**

 **\- peacerockgirl123 = yes, the plot thickens**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = thank you thank you thank you! Since writing my new version, I realized that I didn't want Lucy to be so isolated anymore. I wanted her to have more allies within the castle and Gray just seemed like a perfect candidate. Anywho, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **\- Saranau34 = You are actually correct. Juvia may or may not know a little something, but I like the path your mind is taking.**

 **\- Kauia = Yes Gray knows who Lucy is. The reason, as stated above, is because Loke basically told him everything. Natsu's and Lucy's falling out does have to do with a fight they had, but it also has to do with Jude. Lucy does feel guilty for what happened between them, and she does feel that the accident that Natsu had which caused him to lose his memories was her fault. Lucy's thought process is dark and she can't find it to forgive herself. She feels guilty for a lot that happened in her life, but that's why the children are there to cheer her up. They're the light in the dark and Lucy has not yet realized that she depends on their happiness to feel happy herself.**

 **\- louie bear = Stop it you're going to make me cry. I'm more than honored to hear that I am your favorite author, and no, thank you because you have also made my year complete! I'm overjoyed to hear that my story makes your day. And thank you for being such an awesome person!**

 **\- Littlest1 = I hope Lucy's reaction doesn't disappoint.**

 **\- Rose (Guest) = Lol I feel you, tho whether it's about Lucy getting caught or me updating idk, but I feel you.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = Indeed, the plot thickens.**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = this wasn't up fast enough, but at least it didn't take a whole month to be up. Either way I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24.5**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _You thought we were done?_

 _Of course I wouldn't just leave you at a cliffhanger_

 _At least not this time..._

* * *

My legs feel weak and my arms are shaking with fear. My stomach churns threatening to release the little breakfast I was able to consume this morning. The room is spinning while perspiration builds at the back of my neck making me feel cold and uncomfortable.

"That girl was you, wasn't it?" Gray asks, his eyes staring into my own shocked ones.

I was doomed.

Gray Fullbuster, the best friend of Natsu Dragneel, had figured out my secret and I was now doomed.

What would I do now? Where would I go? He would surely tell everything to Natsu, or worse, he would probably go and reveal everything to Erza unless I could find a way to convince him otherwise. Maybe if I explained my situation to him he could probably help me…

… _the only form of family that boy had…_

No. It wouldn't work. Gray would most probably not listen to me.

Sliding back down into my chair, I stare at my empty desk with defeated tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. I nod my head with a defeated sigh while my hands continue to quiver in my lap in uncertainty.

"How… How long have you known it was me?" I ask, unable to look up into those dark midnight eyes.

"Since the night of the ball last month," he answers, his voice monotone and rigid. I look up at him not understanding how it was that he could have found out the truth unless… unless he had overheard my conversation with Loke in the astronomy tower.

"Did you-"

"If you're wondering if I overheard your conversation with Loke Celeste in the astronomy tower, the answer is yes," he admits with the same rigid intensity as before, "But I didn't overhear your conversation by chance. I was asked to go there."

Staring at him confused, I ask, "By who?" not understanding who else could have known that I would be in the tower with Loke all by ourselves.

"Natsu wasn't the only friend I made in Magnolia," Gray says casually making me more confused.

What did he mean by that?

Who else could he have connections with back home?

Gray pulls out a letter from the inside of his coat taking extra care for me to see the seal on the envelope. It was of course the familiar seal of the Heartfilia house that my father used to stamp on his letters. The very seal that a certain orange-haired male used in the place of Jude Heartfilia.

"I met Loke when we were younger. Probably around the time that Natsu got adopted by Igneel," Gray explains, his posture looking much more calm, "We've been friends ever since and occasionally meet up with one another from time to time. He is the one who told me to listen to your conversation up in the tower all those weeks ago."

"So you heard it all?"

"Ever last word." I slump back in my seat, my head pounding from this information that I am trying to process, "Loke then explained everything that has happened in your life, and I just wanted to first give my regards about your father," Even with my eyes closed I still feel a few tears slip through and make their way down my face, "Second, I want you to know that you're not alone here. Loke revealed everything to me to help him protect you and I vowed that I would. No one else knows, or will know, of your secret so you can rest easy. Just keep on about your days as you have so far and leave Erza to me."

"But why? Why would you help me even after knowing that I had done something bad in the past to Natsu?" I ask desperately. I just couldn't understand his motives and what could be hidden behind them.

"Because you've made life better for the king and his children since you got here," he answers with a warm smile, "Without you here those three would probably still be stuck in that dark hole they were in." He moves to go while placing the letter back into the pocket inside his coat before asking, "Are you finished with your letter? I can send it out for you so that no one else asks questions."

Pulling my letter out from where I had hidden it, I stare at it before placing it back down on my desk and scribbling at the final line that I knew about Gray. Folding the paper, I stuff it into an envelope before melting a wax stick over the flame of a candle before letting the wax drip onto the letter in an uneven circle. Before the wax begins to cool, I press down an intricate stamp over the wax allowing it to cool completely before removing the stamp to reveal a simple L molded into the red wax seal.

Staring at the letter, I then look up at Gray who has been watching me with an intent silence, "Can I really trust you?" I ask even when I know it is a stupid question, but I needed to be sure.

"If I wanted to hand you over and reveal the truth about you Lucille, I would have done it the night that Loke revealed everything to me," he tells me with a slight annoyance in his tone.

He's right. He could have turned me in a long time ago and he didn't. I just wish Loke would have told me about Gray's alliance much sooner rather than have me find out in this way.

"Thank you Gray," I murmur as I hold out the letter to him to which he takes with a soft smile.

"Don't mention it," he says as he takes the envelope and stuffs it into his coat along with the other letter he had previously showed me, "Liven up will ya. You don't want the others to worry about you now, would you?" I shake my head while giving him a small smile as I wipe the tears from my face, "Atta girl. You keep on smiling and don't worry about a thing. Your knights in shining armor will make sure nothing happens to you," he jokes before leaving the room.

With the door closing behind Gray, I am left alone in the quiet room. Relief that I never thought I could ever feel floods me and for once I feel like I can breathe properly. The even that happened this morning feels nothing more than a bad dream and not once do I doubt Gray's words about Erza not finding out the truth about me.

And for the days that followed I learned that both Erza and Jellal were more welcoming towards me once they found nothing suspicious about my background. In fact, they were both very understanding and sometimes even easy to talk to.

There were often times that I did worry about letting something slip, but neither Erza nor Jellal ever made it seem that I said something wrong. In fact, Erza sometimes gave me a knowing look whenever I would talk with Natsu that was a similar look that the children and Mirajane even gave us from time to time. I didn't understand what it meant, but as long as it wasn't a look of scrutiny I welcome it even if it did make me feel uncomfortable at times.

Maybe Loke had been right.

Maybe I didn't have to be so afraid of staying here after all.


	26. Chapter 25

Looking around at the tight circle of bodies around me, I catch the silent looks from six different pairs of eyes catch my own as well before moving on. Dark onyx eyes glare at me suspiciously, almost making it look as if they were trying to intimidate me, but I throw my own glare back making them swiftly look at someone else. The cycle continues with eyes looking around the circle and then back at their hands hopefully.

Some expressions are full of mirth while others are composed into emotionless masks. One by one, each person takes their time following this pattern before adding chips onto the table in front of us making the small pile grow slowly. A few individuals waver when their turn comes, but eventually put in a small amount of bet to keep the cycle going. They do not want to be the first ones to give up.

We are all at war and defeat is not an option.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - Rising Fear**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"READ EM AND WEEP!" Rosalind cries out ecstatically before slamming her five cards down in front of her happily causing the rest of us to jump from her sudden outburst.

Six pairs of eyes immediately target onto the small girl who outstretches her cards in front of her proudly so that everyone can see them. The pleased expression on her face is almost too bright to witness as she puffs out her chest, ready for the praise to come her way.

Happy is the first one to start laughing at his sister's antics doing little to hide his laughter from the confused girl, "You didn't win anything," Happy says while looking at her cards, "Just one pair of sevens."

"That's still a win," Rosy argues back, her face pink with rage.

"Two pairs beat one," Happy taunts while showing his distraught sister his 'winning' hand, "I win!"

"Not so fast little man," Gray intervenes by stopping the young boy from collecting his prize, "Two wins is great and all, but I believe a full house wins in this case," he boasts making the small boy's smile quickly vanish.

"No fair!" Happy cries out while slamming his hand on top of the table in anguish.

Chuckling, the brunette quickly reaches out to gather up his prize before he too is stopped by the authoritative voice of Erza Scarlet, "Not so fast!" she calls out almost as if she had caught someone red-handedly trying to steal, "I believe the victory goes to me," she claims while turning her cards for all of us to see, "Royal flush."

Standing from his seat and knocking it over, Gray looks down at a well composed Erza with eyes of bewilderment, "AGAIN?!" he exclaims so loud that if I were any closer to him my eardrum would no doubt burst, "This is the fourth time that happens! You're chea-"

"I hope you're not insinuating that my wins have all been because I have been cheating," Erza warns the male as her dark eyes burn with the challenge of defiance from the male who quickly shrinks away from her dark gaze.

"No-No ma'am," Gray relents in a defeated voice as he retakes his seat after lifting his chair off of the floor.

Erza happily picks up her winning prize of playing chips leaving the losing players to pout at the sight of her tower of wins. The chips rise high around Erza causing her to look even more victorious at the sight of our dwindling chips that she would no doubt be winning sometime soon.

Well there goes this month's pay.

Chuckling merrily at the sight around her, Mirajane gathers up all the playing cards before shuffling them professionally in her hands. Everyone waits patiently as the silver-haired beauty takes her time shuffling the deck while the others, those actually interested in the game at least, glare at the unfazed red-head enjoying her tea.

Juvia, Mirajane, and myself are mostly just spectators somehow dragged into a game we had no chance of winning. We've come to terms that there was just no beating Titania at a game she had claimed of never being the loser of. Gray had even said that it was a rarity for Erza to ever lose in any card game, yet he still insisted on inviting the general to play a few games.

Turning to look at the children to my left, I catch both of their eyes looking innocently at me as I scrutinize their 'angelic' expressions.

"Don't," I warn, having heard the tell-tale sign of their plotting through their almost inaudible whispering between each other.

Pouting in defeat, Rosy and Happy accept their new set of cards begrudgingly while throwing little glowers at the snickering general.

Erza's smile is soft and welcoming on her usually composed face. She smiles endearingly at the children and approving at me when she turns to look my way. She nods twice before looking down at her new hand of cards and shuffling them around to arrange them to her liking. When she finishes organizing them to the way she wants, she looks back up at me and gives me a knowing smile, almost as if she were teasing me for a secret only she knew.

Looking down at my hand, I can't understand why my cheeks are burning up in the way they do when I get caught looking at Natsu without intending to. Thinking about that now only makes my face heat up even more.

Arranging my cards to keep my thoughts distracted on the game, I place in my first bet before exchanging three cards. Staring at my hand, I try to keep a composed face as I gather my cards together and place them face down on the table.

I watch as the others stare at their cards intently while some exchange a few of their cards while the others keep their own. Gray, Happy, and Rosalind try to peek at each other's cards and earning a few glares from each other. Surprisingly Juvia allows Gray to see her hand when he peeks over to look at it earning a large boyish grin from the male.

So, I'm guessing Juvia doesn't have a good hand then?

Mirajane's cheerful expression brightens the room as she switches out a few more cards for the others before placing the deck down and lifting her own cards. She looks over them quickly before surveying the others who are all wearing different expressions of concentration.

We don't place too many bets on the table before Mirajane sighs and reveals her cards to us all.

"I fold," she laments as we see her random scatter of cards with no pairs.

"Same here," Juvia also says while revealing a similar hand to Mirajane's.

Those of us who are left begin a staring contest to see who would fold next or try to declare a victory. Well, the staring contest mainly involves the other four who glare at one another, the clock in the background the only noise within the room. I watch patiently wondering who would be the first to attempt a victory against the red-haired beauty.

"FULL HOUSE!" Happy yells while slamming his cards down on the table to reveal his cards.

"Cute, but I believe my full house beats yours," Gray mocks as he flips his cards for all to see.

"Adorable little novices. Against me, no one can win!" Erza boasts as she reveals an even greater full house than Gray's, "Fold now Lucille and I shall refrain from any further mockery."

"So, I'm no adversary, is that what you're trying to say?" I ask the older female who looks at me with suspicion, "I'm sorry Titania, but today I shall dethrone you. Royal… flush,"

The room is silent as I reveal the hand that Erza had consistently been receiving up until this point earning a satisfying appalled look from the general.

"I… lost…" Erza gapes as I start to gather the significant pile of chips from the table.

"Sorry," I apologize wholeheartedly as I start to wonder if Erza was a vengeful type of person when losing. I pray to Mavis that she isn't.

"No, forgive me Lucille, for up until now I have not taken you seriously," Erza grieves, looking as if she were trying to keep her composure, "You are a great adversary Miss Ashley."

"Lucille defeated Erza!" Rosalind cheers while rising from her chair and throwing her arms up into the air.

"You're our hero Lucille," Gray commends as he throws me a thumbs up while earning applause from the others, including Erza.

Giggling, I then take the deck of cards from Mirajane and start to shuffle them. The others chatter casually, their mood much lighter after my win and Erza's defeat, as they make jokes and compete amongst each other wondering who it will be to win next. I keep on shuffling the cards as the door to the room opens across the room from where we're sitting.

Because I am facing in the direction of the door, I watch as four figures walk into the room silently from the corner of my eye. Through my peripheral vision I notice the tell-tale pink of Natsu's hair as he enters the room without a word. Behind him I notice Jellal's ocean-blue hair emerge through the door just as silently while two other figures enter the room after both males.

"What are you all playing," Natsu asks as he stands behind both Juvia's and Gray's chairs looking a little bored.

"Poker," I inform him as I continue to shuffle the deck wanting to make sure that there would be no way any of us could cheat into winning the next game, "Care to join us?" I ask and earning a thankful smile from Natsu that seems to brighten the children's faces. It also earns me another knowing look from Erza that I quickly ignore by avoiding her eye.

"If only I had the time," he sighs sadly before looking at Erza with a pained expression. Mostly because she's giving him the same look she was throwing my way only a few seconds ago, "Erza, more people have returned," he tells the red-head who nods knowingly.

In the past few days since the arrival of the Fernandez couple, others have also been arriving to the castle from their long vacations. The once silent, nearly empty, castle was quickly filling up with joyful strangers whom seemed to quickly make themselves at home.

Every other day a new face made themselves present at the dinner table chatting up a storm of stories from their travels and the people they were able to meet. Individuals so strange, so interesting, would fill the once empty seats and pass by in the halls with smiles so wide and bright they were almost blinding. Whispers through the halls even showed their interest in the King's sudden change of mood since the returning staff was not used to seeing Natsu go so long without throwing a tantrum or walking around the castle without his once usual scowl.

"He looks so happy," a few of them would whisper to the maids who quickly appeared to be getting busier with the sudden addition of these newcomers.

"You didn't hear this from me, but it all probably has to do with the new governess," they would then whisper back when they thought I wasn't listening, but how could I not listen when that was all anyone would talk about.

But it didn't bother me.

They could think what they wanted to.

Their thoughts, after all, were none of my business.

Even then, everyone was always so kind and welcoming when they would introduce themselves to me. Two elderly gentlemen name Wakaba and Macao would even openly flirt with me whenever they caught me in the hall. They also liked to flirt with Mirajane the most during meal time causing the beauty to threaten to tell Wakaba's wife and Macao's son about their flirting. This would always cause them to shut up immediately, but it wouldn't stop them from doing it again the next day.

Separating the cards in my hand to shuffle them one last time, I look up to see who our newcomers are when my hand suddenly slips mid-shuffle causing me to scatter the cards all over the table. I stare over the shoulder of Natsu as the two strangers come forward as I recognize one of them too painfully well.

The room around me disappears. The light chatter of my companions evaporates into the air like the thick grey smoke that now surrounds me. Only the crackling of fire fills the air with it's dangerous noise. It mixes with the thick smoke that burns my lungs, my eyes, with rolling waves of heat blistering my skin.

Red irises, red as fresh blood, stare at me through the haze leaving my heart seizing in fear and my mind whirling with dangerous thoughts of terror. It's hard to breathe with those unblinking eyes watching me like the eyes of a vulture leaving my mouth dry. I feel like a trapped animal, cornered in the heat, choking in the smoke, dying with fear at the feet of this monster.

"Lucille," snapping back to the present I look over at Mirajane who gives me a look of worry as she reaches to grab my hand, "Is everything alright?" she asks looking a little hurt when my hand flinches away from her.

My hands burn underneath my gloves and I would like nothing more than to rip off the stuffy cloth and submerge them into ice cold water.

"F-Fine, I'm fine," I assure her while hastily gathering up the cards as I also try to gather up my wits, "Just got a bit distracted s'all."

Both Erza and Gray stand from their seats suddenly making me jump. I look up at them to see them looking at Natsu with bored, and slightly annoyed, expressions.

"Alright, let's get this over with quickly then," Gray groans while gathering his chips and pushing them towards Juvia who smiles lovingly at her fiancé, "Give 'em hell," Gray murmurs to her before turning to leave.

Erza, on the other hand, gathers her chips and shoves them into Jellal's arms before throwing us all a warning look, "We will continue this later," she states before following the others out of the room.

Natsu bids his farewell, much to his children's chagrin, and is the first to leave the room with everyone following close behind. I follow the retreating form of the red-eyed male until his form disappears through the open door followed by the Fernandez couple with Gray at the end.

He turns to close the door, but not before he throws me a sympathetic look. It appears as if he were saying sorry, but I wouldn't know why he would be apologizing to me for. Or maybe I did but I was far too out of it to realize it at the moment. The shock was indeed too much and all I wanted was to run to my room and hide in there forever, but I could not do that without leaving the others in suspicion.

Shaking my head, I start to pass the cards around trying to distract myself as much as possible. I try to ignore the cackling laughter, try to drown out the sound of crackling fire. I breathe out more than I breathe in to keep the smell of smoke and ash from filling my lungs, and I stare down at my shaking hands to prevent from seeing the awful color orange that burns my eyes.

 _Why? Why was that man here?_ I think angrily as I finish splitting the cards between those of us who have remained.

Out of all the places we could have met, why did it have to be here?

Of all the people in this blasted world why did I have to be under the same roof with that God-awful man?

Why now when I was starting to feel safe?!

Black Steel Gajeel. The name rolls around my head like an evil thought. It leaves a horrible rancid taste in my mouth that all I want to do is throw it up.

It was the source of my nightmares, my miseries, and the name of a man who literally set my life up in flames.

Forcing myself to pay attention to the game, I don't notice the comprehending look that Juvia throws my way.

* * *

 **The intensity continues!**

 **First of all I want to apologize again for taking my time to update again. It's been hectic at home with last minute party plans for my little brother, as well as midterms.**

 **I had actually previously tried to update this chapter earlier, but my internet was glitching out and when I had finally replied to all of your reviews my computer had decided to log me out erasing all of my responses. I was a bit mad about that which led me to barely update now. Also, I got hurt a few days ago, nothing major, and that didn't really help my already sour mood. However, I'm all better now and we should have our regularly scheduled program.**

 **On darker news...**

 **We're finally in October! My favorite month of the year. Mostly because it's my birthday month and also because it's the month of everything dark and creepy.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Beatchrice**

 **\- Promiselight**

 **\- FroshBosh**

 **\- saiiyu**

 **\- Newly reader**

 **\- Zeteran 1987**

 **\- Animelover4life123**

 **\- HuskyChoirsOfHumanity**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Beatchrice**

 **\- hapiflower**

 **\- BigN1374**

 **\- Promiselight**

 **\- FroshBosh**

 **\- TheDorkyCelestialFlame**

 **\- animeholic94**

 **\- AztecBrat**

 **\- saiiyu**

 **\- pandagirl420**

 **\- luckmaster1**

 **\- Newly reader**

 **\- Animelover4life123**

 **\- Zeteran 1987**

 **\- HuskyChoirsOfHumanity**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- DecemberRome = *** _Dances excitedly as well_ *** I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully this one didn't disappoint.**

 **\- Littlest1 = Gray and Lucy will develop their friendship in the upcoming chapters, and since he is a knight I couldn't help but have him tell that he would protect her like a knight should. And yes, Natsu and Lucy are a bit oblivious about their growing affection for one another, and I couldn't help but have both Mira and Erza tease both Lucy and Natsu. I like the comedic relief they both bring, and in the future they'll be making Lucy and Natsu feeling a bit more...**

 **\- Guest = Well I'm glad you have finally stumbled across my little story. I always get excited when I have new readers that review. Thank you for taking the time to enjoy my work, and hopefully you keep on enjoying my story until the very end.**

 **\- Kauia = I'm happy you liked it. Slow burn fics are also my favorite to read and write. I just love the development between a couple before they finally get together, though sometimes I do just want to shove them together rather than just wait chapters until they finally have development. But we must have patience. Patience is key to a memorable moment after all. Also, I hadn't thought about the similarity of guilt between story Lucy and Anime/Manga Gray. In this story Gray's family is still alive, though they will not be mentioned in this story much, but that does not mean he won't help out Lucy as best as he can. He does trust her after all, and as for your last thoughts, you are pretty close to the truth.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **\- hi09 = I was a Junior in high school - about four years ago - daydreaming in class when the idea just hit me. I don't remember what I had been thinking about at the moment, but suddenly the scene (** _which you can find in the very last chapter of my story Another_ **) played out in my head and I really wanted to write a story revolved around that scene. If you need help with endings towards your stories don't be afraid to PM me. I'll help you out with anything you need, and thank you in return for also being the highlight of my day!**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = Lol I love your pun, and yes it does count as screen time. Also, our babies are going through the denial stages of love, and it's not that Lucy is desperate not to be in love, she's jsut never known how its felt before. She's going through a confused part of her life.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = Stop, you're going to make me cry, and no I don't have magical writing powers, though that would be really cool if I did. I just have a very wild imagination as well as years of practice in writing. They don't lie when they say practice makes perfect. Also, Shepai, is that you? You should know better than to be breaking the fourth wall (** _Webtoon reader reference_ **). I'm also happy that you went back to check on my small hidden messages with my flowers. Thank you for taking the time to check it out.**

 **\- Akumakisses = No, don't cry. If you cry them I'm going to cry and it will all just be a huge mess. I'm also honored to hear that my story has touched you and thank you again for reading my story.**

 **\- iFrostyDoughnut = Thank you so much! I'm really happy that you are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it for you all. Also, I hope you passed your exams (** _presuming that you've already taken them, and if not yet then GOOD LUCK!_ **).**

 **\- Saranau34 = I'm glad that you enjoyed my little trick there, and I do recognize your name from when I first started updating the previous version of this story. I'm glad that you came back and have enjoyed my changes I've made, and I also hope that you continue to like what I throw at you and the rest of my readers. Thank you so much for sticking with me this long.**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = You are very much welcome. I was going to leave it at the first ending and make you wait those extra four days, but then I thought it was too cruel and added it into the chapter. I may be an evil demon, but I've still got a heart.**

 **\- Zeteran 1987 = Thank you! I'm so glad that you like my story, and I'm honored to have inspired you into writing your own work. It means a lot to have heard that. Thank you again!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	27. Chapter 26

_Everything is going to be ok._

I read the neat letters over and over in my head trying to find the comfort that they had given me up until a few days ago. I try to picture Loke's hazel eyes and wild kept orange hair as the words resonate from his mouth repeatedly in his smooth voice. I try to ease the turmoil in my heart as I rub the back of my hand subconsciously, but the terror within me only intensifies.

The letter before me had arrived just a day ago, days after that horrible encounter with that terrible man. The thought of him being within the walls of this castle causes a chill to constantly run up and down my spine. It leaves me on edge wondering if he'll suddenly pop out of nowhere and attack me when I'm least expecting it.

 _He doesn't know,_ Gray had tried to calm me with his encouraging smile and calming eyes, _You don't need to be afraid Lucille,_ but I was afraid. He could never understand the fear that engulfed me knowing how close that man suddenly was.

It felt as if it would only be time before Jose Porla would come knocking at the doors of the castle demanding that the king would hand me over. He would undoubtedly find a way to convince the king to give me up by probably revealing my identity to the oblivious king. His lies would sway Natsu, and then once he believed him he would no doubt look at me with repulsion.

Not even Loke's or Gray's soothing declarations could calm my raging demons.

Putting away my letter deep into the drawers of my desk, I look up to watch the children intently doing their work. Their expressions of concentration pacify my anxiety, and for a moment I feel at peace just watching them work.

I take in the sight of Rosalind still holding her quill quite strangely in a tight fist as she attempts to trace the letters on her paper. Happy scribbles on his own paper with intense focus while his tongue sticks slightly out of his mouth from his concentration. They are both comical, and once again without even trying they both make a smile bloom across my face. These two demonic angels are the light that guides me through my darkness.

They do not exude the dangerous brightness that burns like a hot fire. No, these two glowed like a million fireflies glistening in the darkness, or like stars that twinkled in the sky. Better yet, these two are like the moon and a clear midnight blue sky. Large, glowing, and welcoming.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 - Plans**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

When the door of the classroom suddenly opens, I don't expect the person entering the room to be a stranger. Especially a stranger so large and tall that he had great difficulty walking into the room through the apparently small doorway.

It was alarming, to say the least, watching the male finally enter the room standing tall and ominous. Eyes, a deep sapphire much darker than Mirajane's and Rosalind's, look around the room before landing on the children still seated at their desks. Noticing the silence, they look up from their work to stare at the intruder before wide happy smiles break out on their faces.

"UNCLE ELFMAN!" They both cry out cheerfully while bolting out of their seats and rushing towards the male who waits for them with large open arms.

He catches them easily and effortlessly lifts them up into the air holding a child each in one warm, "Hey, how've you two been?" He asks with a large smile of his own, prompting both Rosy and Happy to talk over one another, seeming to try to get as much of his attention as they can while completely forgetting that I was still in the same room with them.

Standing from my seat, I take the time to assess what is happening before me as I take in the appearance of the newcomer. From the simple first name and the build of the male I can quickly conclude that the stranger was indeed the younger brother of Mirajane whom she so often talked about.

Elfman Strauss was exceptionally tall, towering so high his head barely missed the room only by a foot. He is built like an ox with strong broad shoulders and arms nearly the size of tree trunks. Muscles bulged through his clothing and I had no doubt that he was strong enough to crush someone within seconds if he so desired.

Looking at him closely, I realize that he looks nothing like his older sister. He appeared to be the complete opposite from how his large size differed from his sister's much more petite frame. His skin was also a deep tan while Mirajane had a light peach, almost pale complexion, and Elfman's rugged face could not compare to Mirajane's own soft and cheery one. If it weren't for the snow-white hair covering his head and the deep sapphire eyes I would have never thought that this man was anywhere related to the beautiful cook.

"When did you get back?" Happy asks while bouncing up and down within the male's large arm.

"Just today actually," Elfman replies without tearing his eyes away from the exuberant boy, "My, haven't you gotten bigger, you're starting to look like a real man," he commends the small boy who puffs out his chest with pride, "And you Rosy. What a picture you are turning out to be. In fact, you look more like your mother every single day."

I don't miss the small disappointed look that crosses over Rosalind's face. Both males don't notice the conflicted look within the young girl's eyes as she looks down with a sullen expression covering her face. I also don't miss the way she suddenly shakes her head as if trying to rid herself from a bad thought before her beaming smile suddenly returns and she's once again chatting up a storm. Only this time she doesn't do it with the exuberance she had exuded only seconds before.

"Well where are my manners. I wouldn't be a man if I let a lady just stand in the back all quiet, now would I?" Elfman asks as he makes his way, though difficultly, towards where I remain to stand beside my desk, "My name is Elfman Strauss, though I'm sure Mira has told you plenty about me," Elfman says kindly while stretching out his large bestial arm towards me.

"Lucille Ashley, it is very nice to finally meet you," I greet him back kindly while allowing his large hand to swallow mine whole as we shake hands, and I fear that he might squeeze my hand right off from the apparent strength he exudes in such a simple gesture, "Mirajane has told me so much about you," I inform him when he finally let's go of my hand.

"Yep, that sounds like Mira. I actually haven't seen her yet, I haven't got the chance to go down to the kitchen. If she hears that I came here before going to say hello to her I'm sure I'll barely make it out of her grip alive," Elfman jokes while earning knowing giggles from both children, "I'm sure you might not know this but Mira is a she-devil when she gets angry," he informs me casually, "I'd say her level of scary rivals that of Erza's whom I presume you've met already?"

"Yes, I've known the general for a while now," I tell the older man, though I can't help but be skeptical towards what he was saying about Mirajane.

Mira, as scary as Erza?

No way. That is impossible to believe, much less even dream of. Mira wouldn't even hurt a fly… However, I can't help but remember what she had told me about when she was younger and how much of a wild child she used to be. Maybe it isn't as far-fetched as I want it to be.

"Let's go visit auntie Mira," Rosy quickly suggests happily while bouncing in her uncle's arm.

Both males agree eagerly and are about to leave when I suddenly remember that the children still needed to finish their work, "Hold it right there you three," I stop them just before they reach the door, "Just where do you two think you're going?" I ask Rosalind and Etsuko to turn to look at me with dread in their eyes.

"To visit auntie Mira," Happy says sheepishly while glancing at his unfinished work and then at me.

"Oh no you don't, Juvia told me that she wanted you two to finish your work before even thinking of going out to play, and I won't be getting in trouble because of you two again," I scold while crossing my arms to show them that I was not playing around. The last thing I needed right now was having Juvia hound me down because the children were slacking in their studies… again.

Elfman stares at me with a very serious look on his face leaving the room quiet other than the soft complaining from the children. His dark eyes stare at me making me feel uncomfortable, but I keep my stance as I watch him back while waiting for him to put the children down so they could finish their work. Never in a million years did I think the man would suddenly burst out laughing such a deep laugh that I could feel it deep in my bones.

Confused, is look at the children who look equally startled as the three of us then stare at the still laughing male. He shakes the children in his arms from how hard he is laughing and I begin to fear that he might drop them without even realizing it.

"Never in all the years that these two have ever had a governess have I ever met one as manly as you," he chuckles in amusement while I stare at him with shock bewilderment. Did he just call me manly? If he did, I had no idea how to react to it, "You're the first governess to ever get the children anywhere near to listening to an order, especially one given down from Juvia. Natsu wasn't wrong when he said he had hired the best governess he had ever met," the statement he gives me makes my heart jump at the mention of Natsu and what he had probably said about me.

"Did he really say that?" I can't help but ask without thinking as I feel my heart begin to race a thousand miles a second.

"Yeah, he did," Elfman replies, making my chest tighten while causing my head to suddenly grow dizzy.

What was this fuzzy sensation I was suddenly feeling?

Turning to leave the room, I stop the massive man from leaving with a stern, "Wait," that leaves the trio ducking their heads, "I'm flattered with your words Mr. Strauss, but that does not mean that the children have permission to leave before finishing their work," I tell him firmly, causing him to give me a sheepish smile.

"That's right, I almost forgot to tell you. Natsu asked me to tell you to meet him in his office immediately. Apparently, he wanted to tell you something important. In the meantime, I'll go take the kids down to the kitchen," he says while already moving towards the door in a hastened manner, "We'll wait for you there," he calls over his shoulder before disappearing, though difficultly, through the doorway and down the hall before I can even say another word.

Huffing with a bit of annoyance, I gather up the children's things and put them away before I leave. All the while I'm wondering what was so important that Natsu would call for me without sending Juvia to call for my presence. Usually he would come to the classroom on his own volition with Juvia close behind. Or he would send the bluenette herself to come and inform me of anything he wanted me to know. Not once has he ever asked for me personally.

Shaking my head, I quickly leave the room after checking my surroundings before heading straight towards the library where Natsu is no doubt waiting for me. I make my way quickly down the several hallways that lead to said room and down a single flight of stairs before the door to the library is within view.

When I finally reach the closed door to the library, I quickly rap on the solid wood a few times before stepping back to wait to be summoned into the room. I had expected Natsu's usually annoyed voice ring through the thick wood with his muffled words allowing me entrance. Instead, both doors to the library swing wide open to reveal Gajeel Redfox as the very person committing the action.

Gasping at the sudden sight of him, I can't help but take several more steps backwards while my hand clutches at the fabric near my chest with surprise and horror. Gajeel's vibrant red eyes glare down at me in such a cruel manner that the fear I already held towards him only intensified tenfold.

I would have probably fled the scene had Natsu not spotted me from within the room under the arm of the murderer in front of me.

"Oh, Lucille! I'm presuming Elfman told you to come?" Natsu asks, unfazed by my utter anxiety towards the callous man standing in between us. All I can do is nod as I try to keep my eyes averted away from the glaring red of the taller male in front of me, "Well come in, I need to talk to you about something," he insists while standing up from his chair, but making no indication of moving away from it.

Gajeel wordlessly moves to the side to give me room to enter the library without tearing his eyes away from me. Ducking my head and feeling my heart hammering with fear within my chest, I quickly make my way into the room while keeping my gaze away from the frightful male. He does not move to follow me into the room as I hurry on towards the king's desk wanting nothing more than to throw myself out of a nearby window.

"Leave us," come Natsu's loud and authoritative words towards Gajeel who still remains rooted at the entrance to the library, "We'll continue our discussion later. In the meantime, go on and start helping on preparations with Erza and Gray," Natsu instructs before retaking his seat.

The last thing I hear behind me is a simple angry grunt and the soft sounds of the doors closing tightly behind me. It isn't until a few seconds later, and a simple glance over my shoulder, that I finally heave a sigh of relief. With Gajeel out of sight I felt like I could breathe a bit more easily, even if the awareness that he remained within the castle did not ease if only intensified.

"You-You called for me your majesty?" I finally ask after a few short minutes of silence. One look around the room and I suddenly realize that Juvia is nowhere in sight. In fact, Natsu and I seem to be completely alone.

Looking up at me with a cheery smile, Natsu nods his head once while saying, "Yes," as he fixes his dark eyes intently on me, "I needed to discuss something important with you," he says in a nonchalant manner, "Please, take a seat."

Following his casual command, I pull up a chair so that I'm sitting across from his desk. Once I'm seated, Natsu sits up in his seat suddenly looking uncomfortable and a bit… bashful. The thought only leaves a soft tightening in my chest as I will for my face to keep from burning a light pink.

"How have you been Lucille?" Natsu suddenly asks, making me jump from the sudden question, "It's been a while since we've gotten the chance to talk, hasn't it?" he asks while remaining calm with a cheery smile. However, the slight quiver in his voice doesn't go unnoticed.

In fact, the small action only makes the nerves I had before skyrocket. What was going on here?

"It…It has been a while," I reply after a short moment of silence. How was I supposed to reply to him when we've only ever talked alone only a small amount of times? Not to mention the fact that all those small conversations we had have been well past midnight at an hour that no unmarried man or woman should be meeting up at, "How have you been yourself your majesty?"

"Overworked," he sighs while slouching in his seat with a childish pout, "I really need a vacation soon. Both Erza and Juvia have been working me to the bone," Perking up in his seat suddenly, Natsu leans across his table while staring at me with large excited eyes, "Speaking of vacation, the reason I called you here was to inform you that I will be leaving the castle with a few staff members within a week's time," he says while continuing to stare at me sternly, though nowhere near fierce, "I'll be setting out of the castle to do business around the country for a whole month or so. I'm informing you of this trip before I tell the kids just to make sure that you can help me calm them down when they finally hear the news."

"An excellent idea," I murmur, suddenly feeling a bit downhearted, "I'm sure the children will not take kindly to the news that you will be gone for so long."

Shaking his head, Natsu mumbles, "No, they won't," as he leans his arms on his desk while resting his mouth over his clasped hands, "They don't like it when I travel and always insist on coming with me, but it's difficult enough taking care of them here. The last thing I need is for both Rose and Happy to go on and burn down a whole town." The thought is far-fetched, but not impossible.

"You can leave without worry your majesty. I'll find a way to keep the children well occupied so that they'll hardly even notice that you're gone," I assure the male, whose previous cheery mood has dampened a bit to look hesitant. Maybe he didn't think that I could be left alone with the children for a whole month on my own.

"Don't let them forget me too much Miss Ashley. I still need my kids to want to be around me when I get back," he jokes while giving me a hearty chuckle.

I return the smile, feeling a bit less uncomfortable with Natsu in a much more calming mood. It almost felt as if we were back in the kitchen, alone and comfortable with each other's presence. The atmosphere was soothing, almost like when we were kids and would sit beside the lake back home, fishing rods in our small hands. Laughter bubbling from our chests. Adventures brewing in every corner of our cozy forest.

Looking down at my hands and giving a soft sigh, I can't help but feel a bit lonely thinking that he wouldn't be within the castle grounds. Since I got here Natsu has been such a constant presence in my life that it almost felt strange thinking that I would be far away from him again. The thought only left my chest tightening uncomfortably due to the fact of old memories and just recent reunions between us two. Even if I was the only one who knew the significance of our incomplete reunion.

 _It's only a month,_ I tell myself as I look back up at the king who surveys me with a curious look.

"Who will you be taking with you on your journey," I then ask, wanting to know as much now so that I could start preparing accordingly.

"I will be departing with Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and Gajeel," he says casually, and I have to hold back a grimace at the mention of the last name, "The five of us will be gone for the month and afterwards Erza, Juvia, and Gajeel will return to the castle while Jellal and I move on elsewhere."

"You won't be returning to the castle?" I ask, suddenly confused. Hadn't he said he would only be gone for a month?

"No," he says simply, "After my business is done, I will send word back here to the castle as well as an escort to retrieve you and the children. When I had said I needed a vacation, I meant it," he says with a short smile, "As is tradition within the castle, the royal family will be away during most of the winter. Each year, the Dragneel family stays both the winter and some summers on the family's private island down south. The children and myself go there every year, and since your job is to keep an eye on them at all hours of the day you will be accompanying us."

"Will anyone else be residing on the island with us?" I ask and he nods.

"Just Jellal and Gray. Erza will eventually join us later on when she finishes her work here," Natsu informs me with a straight poker face that leaves me feeling a bit antsy, "Other than that it will just be family," he says with a simple smile.

The sound of being alone on a secluded island with Natsu and the children left my mind in a state of frenzy. Mostly because I didn't know whether to feel anxious towards the solitude, or excitement.

I guess we would see how this vacation would play out.

* * *

 **So I believe that this is the longest chapter within this story that I've written up to date. What do you all think. Was it good, or did it drag on a bit? Also, do you guys think that this story has gotten a bit too long, or is it just fine the way its going? I won't really change much regarding that question, I just wanted to know your thoughts.**

 **Also, I answered a few questions to my last reviewer on the list, so don't be afraid to go and check it down below and if there's any more questions that i can answer, don't be afraid to ask.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- LunaUtonium-Chan**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- fairytalesandreality**

 **\- LunaUtonium-Chan**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- hi09 = I agree with you. Reading in general in the silence of the night or 'gloomy' days is always the best time to really connect with the characters. That's why I usually like to do my writing at night. Also, I await eagerly for you message, and take as much time as you need to get your thoughts together.**

 **\- Guest = Love you too you amazing human being, and hopefully this extra long chapter is to your liking.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = Oooh, the gears are turning. Very insightful with the idea of what lies beneath the gloves. You're not completely wrong, but you're also not completely right. Just a handful more chapters before the reveal. It might not be such a grand reveal, but at least your question will be answered.**

 **\- Littlest1 = I believe that you are right. Lucy did hold her own ground when she was under Gajeel's 'care' by not showing him the satisfaction of being scared. She was strong and unwavering towards her captors, and that shows how strong Lucy really is. Some people don't see that and are quick to judge her just because she isn't as physically strong as the rest of the members from team Natsu. I honestly think that Lucy was the most realistic character from the whole series in the way she had limitations, and yet still persevered. I believe that's why she always gains the respect from those who oppose her, especially Gajeel.**

 **\- Kauia = Yeah, I couldn't help have a little fun moment similar to the pillow fight in show, though I added a game that was not so extreme, and I agree about Lucy's luck being a wild card. It only seems to pop out in situations that she really needs it. As for your theories about Juvia, it would be theory 3, but no spoilers ok? There should be smooth sailing between these next two chapters with a few "OMG" moments in between, but Lucy should be progressing much more from here. And as for Natsu realizing his feelings eons away from here, I'm sure you'll be excited for the next chapter.**

 **\- Guest = I'm really glad that you're liking the story so far, and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you with so many questions. It's a bad habit of mine to keep my readers in the dark, but I can answer some questions for you now. What happened to Lucy with Phantom Lord will be revealed in the following three chapters; What she did to Natsu will be revealed later on as well as how he lost his memories; Lucy was never in a coma, if not got kidnapped by Phantom Lord and hurt; Lucy and Natsu were friends when they were seven years old and stopped being friends when they were ten and both Natsu and Lucy now are 25; Natsu was sixteen when he got married, Lisanna fifteen, and it was a planned detail in my part since the story takes place in around the late 1700s and people would get married young back then. My story isn't historically accurate, but yeah I did it on purpose because Natsu is impulsive and stuff; Yes, it's been fifteen years since Lucy and Natsu had last met, and mostly because in the years in between Lucy was in boarding school up north while Natsu was at the castle; As for how many chapters this story will have, I'm sorry to say that it will be along runner. I hadn't initially expected it to be this long, but I never really plan on a number when I start writing. I just write and expect for the best. And no, I don't think it's too long. Character development takes time and as a writer I take pride in my craft. Especially since I'm trying not to leave out any detail. If there's any more questions that you may have, don't be afraid to ask me again, but I hope my previous answers helped you out a bit.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	28. Chapter 27

"How long are you going to be gone?" I ask, looking wide-eyed at the older man packing away several articles of clean clothes into a few trunks.

"Just a few days," The man replies while closing the last of his trunks before standing up straight to stare at me, "Maybe less if I can get this deal done with much faster than anticipated," he answers again, and I nod with understanding while picking at the a loose thread on my dress.

"You won't take longer?" I ask, feeling childish at having asked such an impertinent question. Especially at my age.

"I'll do everything in my power to get home quickly," he answers again in a calm voice.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Are you sure," I ask again while looking at the man with an anxious expression.

"Lucy," Jude warns in that cautionary tone that still left me flinching away from him time and time again.

"Sorry," I mumble, not wanting to anger the male at my insistence to be reassured. This was not how a lady of my age was supposed to act, after all.

Sighing heavily, Jude walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug that I tentatively return. I'm still not used to his sudden bouts of affection, but that didn't mean I didn't crave them constantly. Years of not receiving the warmth from my father left me feeling cold, and now that I finally had my dad back, I wanted nothing more than to take advantage of his kind gestures. Especially now that I was slowly starting to forgive him as well as get over my fear to be alone without him nearby.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'll be home before you can say Lucky Lucy Heartfilia," he murmurs while hugging me closer.

The smell of his aftershave engulfs my senses in that soothing way it did when I was a little girl. As well as the slight hint of a special brand of cologne that he never ceased to wear since my mother's passing. It was a brand and smell that Layla Heartfilia had helped invent herself as a gift to her husband near the early years of their marriage.

"Come home soon," I mutter into his jacket while earning another gentle squeeze from my father before he finally let's go.

"I'll be riding a chariot as fast as the wind," he jokes while patting my shoulder, "And in the meantime, I leave you under Loke's care. He'll watch over you like a knight watches over a princess," he teases, but I can't fully smile at the joke. Not when Loke had failed once to keep me safe from harm, but I bite my tongue as I follow him out of the door and down to the awaiting carriage.

We say out quick goodbyes after his luggage is finally stuffed onto the carriage, and within no time at all I'm watching his carriage make its way bumpily up the road.

"Lucky Lucy Heartfilia," I whisper under my breath, and unsurprisingly he's not there.

* * *

 **Chapter 27 - Safe Travels**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

I jolt back to the present at the sound of the children's complaints. They run around chasing their father within the large foyer begging him not to go on his trip. Natsu simply ignores their wailing as he barks orders left and right, somehow making himself loud enough to be heard over the distressed voices of his children. It's almost comical in the way they cling to his legs and he simply keeps walking around as if they were no heavier than shoes stuck in mud.

"Don't Go!" Happy whines while throwing his head back and insistently pulling on his dad's leg to get his attention, almost causing the older male to lose his balance.

"Daddy NO!" Rosy also cries, with actual tears streaming down her face at this point. Her small sobs finally grab the attention of her busy father who quickly bends down to pick her up and hug her close to him

She cries into his shoulder while he pats her back soothingly, but continues to give orders to the scurrying maids and several butlers. This only distresses the small girl more, who continues to cry and clutch onto her father's coat tightly.

The scene breaks my heart, but I can do nothing as I remain in my corner away from the path of the scurrying staff. I had previously tried to keep the children by my side during this mayhem, but they just would not listen to reason. In fact, it has been hard to keep them both still in the past week after they found out the news of their father's future departure from the castle for a month.

For the past week, they have done nothing but try to convince their father to remain in the castle with little success. Happy had even promised that he would completely stop with his pranks if his father did not leave. It had been a blessing to hear such brave words from the young boy, but they only fell on deaf ears when the king adamantly refused to cave into his son's request. He even denied in taking them with him before they could even suggest it.

"ETSUKO SORA DRAGNEEL!" Natsu's loud, angry, voice booms throughout the foyer causing everyone to suddenly freeze in their place, "You stop this at once or I'll be gone longer than a month!" The older male threatens down at the small boy who glares up at his father with teary eyes.

His lip quivers and his tiny fists shake at his sides as he refuses to stand down, but the small whimper he gives is not ignored by either me or his father. Natsu's dark eyes, burning with fury and annoyance much like they used to when I had first worked at the castle, glare back down at the fuming child. He stares down at the young boy before looking up and making eye contact with me, of all people.

I try to send him an sympathetic look, because I could understand his frustration. He didn't want to go. He doesn't want to leave his children behind, but as a king with many responsibilities and an obligation to his people, he had no other choice. Leaders, those dedicated and honorable, would always put their people first before themselves and their family. My father had taught me this for years growing up. It was the sole reason he travelled so much and left me behind most of the time. It was a hard life to live in, and much harder to understand. Especially at such a young age as the Dragneel children now were.

Eyes softening significantly, Natsu heaves a heavy and tired sigh as he looks away from me. With a simple wave of his hand, the staff returns to their frantic work leaving him almost alone with his children in the middle of the foyer. Natsu then kneels on one knee before his son with his sniveling daughter still in his arms.

Natsu places a large hand on the shoulder of the shaking boy and smiles to him a soft and sad smile. Through the noise that the scurrying staff is making, I cannot hear what the older male tells his son and daughter. All I can do is watch as Happy's shoulders droop in defeat while his eyes become downcast. Rosalind stops crying as she rubs her eyes while her father continues to hold her close to him while also wrapping his free arm around his son who eagerly hugs him back.

They remain like that for a few moments more before Natsu finally releases his hold on them and tells them both something before looking up at me again. He smiles while telling them something else and quickly urges them to come towards me. They both nod and then race in my direction with their arms wide and faces still sad.

I lift Rosy into my arms and hug Happy to my side as they both hug me back and dig their faces into the thick cloth of my dress. Together, the three of us stay in our small corner watching as the king returns to his commanding post and directing everyone accordingly.

Before long, all the preparations for that afternoon are finished. The children, now in a much merrier mood, make our way towards the exit where Natsu motions for us to go to. Releasing my hold on Rosalind, I watch the children give their father their final goodbyes while the others make their way out the door and down towards where the carriages await them.

Juvia, Jellal, and Gajeel make their way down through the foyer towards the exit as I keep my eyes trained on the blue haired female making her way towards me. I force myself to keep my eyes away from the irritated looking male with burning eyes who follows Jellal out the nearby doors.

"I'm certain you'll have everything under control," Juvia calmly says just as Mirajane quickly stands next to me after exiting the kitchen with her ever-present smile.

"Yes," we both say at the same time. Though my response sounded a bit more hesitant than Mira's confident one, "Everything will be fine," The white-haired female assures the uncertain bluenette.

"It better be," Juvia warns while giving Mirajane a hard look, "I don't want to hear about another incident while I'm gone. Not like the one that happened in town a while back. You know the consequences if something _does_ reach my ears, don't you?"

At that very moment Erza enters the foyer and glares towards us as if knowingly backing up Juvia's previous threat from about a month ago. The cold forewarning look both females give us leaves me shaking with dread as Mira and I nod our heads quickly.

"W-We understand," We both timidly reply with our heads bowed in fear.

Earning an approving, "Humph," from the bluenette, Mira and I finally look at each other with worry on our faces. Our attention then travels towards the children who cling to their father's hands greedily leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

"We're dead," I murmur and Mirajane understandingly nods, all hope and light leaving her usually cheery eyes.

"Afraid so," she replies before taking my hand and leading me towards the entrance where everyone else has gathered.

We both try to brighten up our moods as Natsu smiles at us looking much more upbeat than earlier. Though, the sad look within his eye isn't gone, and that only makes this parting look much harder for him to bear.

"You two behave," he then tells both Happy and Rosy with a stern look, and they smile as if they really were little angels, "Listen to everything that Lucille tells you to do, and stay out of trouble. You don't want Juvia to get mad while we're gone, now don't you?" They both shake their heads, smiles still plastered on their faces, making me feel even more nervous as I wince at Mira who only cringes back at me, "You two, send word if anything happens," Natsu then addresses Mira and myself, barely missing our worried expression.

"Don't worry Natsu, we've got everything under control," Mira assures him with her signature smile, "I'm sure the kids will behave. They have yet to disobey a single thing that Lucille tells them to do," she says while looking at me.

"Go without worry," I tell him, and he smiles with a bit more relieved.

His eyes linger on me for a bit longer before he finally looks away to bid his farewells to everyone else that has gathered at the top of the steps behind us. Mira places her hands on my shoulders to keep me from toppling forward, seeming as I am in front of the group standing beside the children, and we watch the king slowly descend the steps.

From there I do not know what happened.

All I can remember is watching Erza make her way out from the castle and walk towards Mira giving her a knowing look. Because there were so many people around, Erza must have tripped or been pushed into Mirajane who, I believe, without thinking, accidentally pushed me. The next think I knew I had lost my footing and was tipping forward causing me to close my eyes and let out a loud scream.

Before I knew it, I was crashing into something hard, and warm…

* * *

 **So, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and not because I made my baby Rosy cry... I mean.. It's not like I like making children cry or anything *** _laughs uncomfortably_ *** Pssh, that would be silly...**

 **Anywho, I hope you liked that chapter, and I'm really sorry about that ugly cliffhanger... I just couldn't resist myself.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- McFreakinAwesome**

 **\- gokping**

 **\- AvaMarie234**

 **\- jenny591**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Aliadriel**

 **\- gokping**

 **\- AvaMarie234**

 **\- ScarletRuins**

 **\- jenny591**

 **\- Yukino scarlet**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Guest = I'm glad you liked it.**

 **\- DecemberRome = I may or may not have used a bit of witchcraft/magic to get you all hooked.**

 **\- Saranau34 = I'm relieved to hear that, and I promise you that... someday... I will finish this story for you all!**

 **\- McFreakinAwesome = Thank you?**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm really glad to hear that. The last thing I want is for the story to drag or to be too quick. As for Rosy, you're very close to the mark, but mostly in the sense that she doesn't know how to feel about being compared to her deceased mother. Especially since she's never met the woman before. Also, Gajeel's story or view will be shown later on, and as for your spelling errors, I hadn't even notice any when I read your review.**

 **\- Guest = I didn't think much of it when you said it was too long, though I did get a bit self concious when I realized that this story has gotten a bit long, but that's ok. I'm glad I was able to answer any questions you have and I'm happy that you're enjoying my story, and I understand you in the sense of impatience. My mind is always in a tug of war of "Do It" and "Not Yet" every time I write a new chapter. The "Do It" part just telling me to put the details in now, while the "Not Yet" part insists that it isn't the time yet. This is another reason why sometimes it takes me long to update because I suddenly get writer's block during these tug of wars.**

 **\- AvaMarie234 = Soon, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **\- Littlest1 = I agree with the nickname and how it really shows his respect towards her. I also agree on how Lucy can understand Rosy when people compare her to her mother. And yes, their vacation will be an interesting one.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27.5**

 _LOL You thought we were done?_

 _Nope, not this time._

 _I'll leave my precious cliffhangers for when things really get intense in the story._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Go without worry,_ Lucille had said with such determination, but I had not missed the worried look both Mira and herself had given each other. Undoubtedly Juvia had probably left them with an impossible task while we were away, and I did not doubt that we would eventually be hearing word of something the children did some time soon.

I was not worried of the children getting hurt or out of hand. Lucille was capable of caring for them and keeping them out of trouble while we were away. No, what I was worried about is that Rose and Happy would eventually become fussy with my long absence. This was around the time of year that all the governesses who cared for the children during this time would quit.

Both of them would come up with the biggest schemes of the year that would cause their caretakers to hightail it out of the castle, and for me to return home earlier than anticipated. This would eventually lead me to lock myself up in the library of the manor on our private island to try and finish up the pile of work that I was supposed to do out of the castle. It always ended this way, every year, but maybe this year would be different. Perhaps Lucille would find a way to keep them distracted long enough for me to finish my work.

Removing my gaze from the scenery passing by my window, I look down at my hands unconsciously. Staring at them, I suddenly feel warmth blossom in my chest as well as feel my cheeks heat up with a knowing embarrassment. The ghost of an embrace still lingered in my hands, as well as the imprint of chocolate eyes staring at me in shock.

When I had been at the castle, I had said my goodbyes to everyone except Lucille. After her reassurance, I had felt too embarrassed to say anything else. I could only give her a relieved look before I turned around to go down the stairs and towards my awaiting carriage. Still, I felt her eyes on me and with every step down I took I kept on wondering if I should just turn around and give her a proper goodbye.

The answer was given to me when I heard a scuffle behind me followed by a loud scream of fear. I turned around in time to watch Lucille, who had somehow fallen off the top most step of the stairs, falling towards me. Opening my arms quickly and bracing myself, I caught her effortlessly without tilting backward in case we were to fall down the rest of the steps together.

Once I was certain that we were no longer going to fall, I looked down at her to find her eyes tightly shut and her shaking hands grasping onto my jacket. The scene was almost like that night many weeks ago. The night she had suddenly ran out of her room crying from a nightmare that had spooked her and had crashed and held onto me without even realizing it.

Seeing her this way only prompted me to hold her tighter against me, just like I had that night. This was the second time I had ever held Lucille and the action only felt much more welcoming than it had the first time. She felt warm and comfortable in my arms. Familiar, in the way she somehow fit perfectly against me. It felt like she belonged there, and the thought only scared and confused me, but even then, I could not let go of her.

Not much time passed before she finally realized that she hadn't hit the ground, rather, she had been caught. Her eyes opened suddenly and looked up to stare into my own in surprise. Just like she had that night, only this time in the light of day, I could see every golden speck that lay hidden near her pupil under the chocolate color of her eyes. It was a mesmerizing sight that left me wanting to stare at it forever.

And yet I couldn't help but feel that this seemed all too familiar. Lucille felt familiar. Familiar in the way that her closeness felt welcoming as well as comforting. It was a comfort that I had only ever felt a handful of times in my life. One that left my heart racing with thoughts of impulsivity and joy. Oh how long has it been since my heart has hammered this hard against my chest?

"Are you alright?" I had finally asked after the two of us continued to stare into each other's eyes for a good while. Both bearing the tell-tale red of embarrassment.

"F-F-Fine," she had stuttered in that way I was now finding endearing rather than annoying, "Just…Just fine your majesty," she continues in a soft voice, her eyes continued to be glued to my own.

"You know Miss Ashley, if you wanted a proper goodbye, all you had to do was ask," I tease the blushing blonde while tightening my hold around her waist unconsciously.

"N-No," she blurts, sounding anxious and out of breath, "It… I… You see…," she stumbles across her words, only making the fluttering in my chest intensify while I felt my smile only widen. After a few more seconds, Lucille sags her shoulders and looking down at her hands still clutching my coat, mutter, "Have a safe trip, and come home in one piece," before letting go of me.

I could hear the staff still standing at the top of the stairs, who were previously quiet, give out small chuckles of amusement. I didn't have to look up to see Mirajane's face of excitement or the coy looks of the male staff as I continued to keep my hold on the begrudging governess.

"I will," I tell Lucille and without warning her, place a chaste peck on her cheek before releasing her and hurrying away down the rest of the steps. It wouldn't be until the castle was finally out of sight that I would begin to have an internal struggle with my actions.

They were, of course, inappropriate. However, I just could not fight the temptation of teasing the reserved blonde. The mischievous feeling I felt had been growing since day one. Almost as if I _had_ to tease her to get her riled up so that she could fight back with her own witty remarks. Kind of like back then…

A bump in the carriage has me finally looking up from my hands in time to watch Erza's inquisitive brown eye suddenly look away from me and out her window. She is sitting beside her husband who sits quietly in front of me looking bored and a bit drowsy.

"So whose idea was it? Yours or Mira's," I ask the red-head who continues to stare out of her window while leaning her head into her hand that conveniently covers her mouth.

"I have no idea what you are implying," comes her muffled reply, and although her eyes are the sight of thick steel, I can almost see the crinkle of a knowing smile hidden beneath her hand, "And even if I did, don't you think you went a little too far yourself?" She then asks, her mouth still covering her mouth, but her eyes finally looking in my direction.

Sitting back in my seat and crossing my hands, I smile and look out my window while saying, "I have no idea what you are implying," earning a playful glare from the female while the other two males share knowing smiles between each other.

And suddenly I feel terrible for what I had done.

Mainly for the fact that Lucille would have to endure the match-making wrath of the Satan soul Mirajane, while also having to deal with the mocking jeers of the rest of the staff.

Oh well.

I'll just make it up to her when I see her again.

* * *

 **So this part was technically supposed to be under Lucy's POV but I changed it last minute. Also, I know that Natsu is super OOC and I felt that I was maybe moving their relationship a bit too fast with the whole 'hugging' scene, but then I thought -** _like I do with literally every essay I do_ **\- Fuck it! And just posted as is. I'm sure you guys loved it either way, but don't forget to tell me your thoughts.**

 **Also, Natsu has already realized his feelings for Lucy, even when he hasn't openly admitted it yet. Lucy is still trying to process the event.**

 **Well that's all for today my dears.**

 **See you next time!**


	29. Chapter 28

"Goodnight!" I whisper into the silent room before taking one last look inside the dark room and then closing the door softly behind me.

I wait outside the door of the children's room with my ear pressed against the door while I patiently listen to the silence. I do this mainly because these past two nights since the departure of the king, both Happy and Rosy have had the tendency of getting out of their beds at night. Once they were out of their beds and made sure that the rest of the staff were sleeping, they would go on around the castle setting traps that had the potential to be triggered the next day.

Because of these nightly excursions, I have made it my sole duty to make sure that those two pranksters no longer left their beds at night. At least I wanted to be certain that they would not leave their rooms to go on and create more havoc.

Doing this. Waiting, listening, worrying, had nothing to do with the fact that their little pranks would undoubtedly get me in trouble with a certain bluenette. I wasn't even mad at them for being so clever in coming up with the idea that the perfect time to set traps was during the night when no one could stop them. No. It had more to do with the fact that something bad could happen to them in the middle of the night. Who knew what far-fetched plans they could conjure up that would somehow lead to the hazard of their safety.

Be damned the fact that I could get in trouble if one of their infamous pranks reached Juvia's ears, as well as Erza's. I would rather that happen then for a messenger to send word to Natsu that one of his precious children was severely hurt. All because I could not protect and care for them properly because I did not make sure that both children were deeply asleep in their beds, like they were supposed to.

How could I live with myself if that were ever to happen? I would never be able to face him properly.

Besides, I had told him to go without worry because I promised that his children would be fine in the month that he was gone. Even if I had broken one promise to him before, this would be one that I would not break. Not even if it meant that my life would be on the line.

Sighing, I look over at the clock that shows that I have been listening intently for almost an hour. Very quietly, I peek into the room one last time to make sure that they both really are in bed. I'm relieved to see both children sprawled across their beds taking up every inch with their spread open arms and legs. Their light snoring convinces me even more because if they would have been faking their sleep they would have been bundled up in the covers looking neatly tucked in rather that this mess that I was witnessing before me.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 - Tell Me a Little Truth**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Closing the door once again, I move away from the closed room wondering if I should go down to the library to grab a book to read, or simply just go straight to bed? I do feel tired, but I know that once I climb into bed it will be near impossible to find sleep.

"Long week?" a deep voice asks somewhere beside me, making me jump with fright.

Walking closer to me with a candle in hand, Gray gives me a carefree smile as if he hadn't just almost caused my heart to jump out of my throat. In fact, his smirk only intensifies when I glare at him while continuing to hold my hand near my chest. My heart thudding heavily against my chest.

Gray's easy smile reminds me of the other smiles that the rest of the staff have been giving me for the past three days. It's a knowing smile that never fails to make my face burn with embarrassment which only causes their teasing looks to increase. Word had also spread throughout the castle that perhaps soon I would be getting a royal 'promotion' from the king. Whatever that meant.

"Don't," I warn the raven-haired male who tries to keep his smile from getting any bigger.

"Don't…Don't what?" He coughs while looking away, his smile only wavering from the strain of him trying to keep it suppressed.

"You know what," I seethe while crossing my arms across my chest, "I'm tired of the teasing I've gotten from everyone else, and I really don't need it from you," I tell him, causing his face to soften.

Tilting his head, Gray looks at me intently while giving me a calculating look. His staring makes me feel uncomfortable, almost as if he could read my mind.

"Lucille, if I ask you to be honest with me, will your answer be true or a lie?" he asks, that hard calculating look not leaving his face as he continues to stare at me.

"Well…" I begin, completely at a loss by his question.

What would I answer if he asked me a personal question?

Would I lie to him, or would I be brave enough to tell him the truth? I suppose it would depend on his question, but even then, I would probably feel strange trying to tell him a lie. He was, after all, helping me by keeping my secret, and he basically knew everything that had happened to me as of late. There was hardly any secret that he didn't know, so would sharing any more that I had be good or bad?

Looking at him intently, I know that I can trust him. Gray was not a male that would go back on his word. He was a knight after all, and all knights followed a code that demanded that they follow an honorable path. I could trust him, just as I trusted Loke. Maybe even more.

"Truth," I finally whisper.

He nods his head, looking impressed, and a little touched. He thinks for a bit before asking, "Lucille… do you… do you like Natsu?" His question is not one I had been expecting for him to ask.

Even though I hadn't known what it was that he would ask me, I had not thought _that_ to be the question he seemed so curious about.

"What?" I ask, unable to comprehend what he was getting at, "Are you teasing me again?" I ask, suddenly feeling anger bubble up within me. It was too late of an hour for jokes. Especially when I have been the butt of it for three days straight. I was in no mood for people to continue snickering my way.

"NO! No, that's not it," he says alarmed, "I'm being serious here. This is an honest question that I'm really curious about."

"Why would you ask that? I mean, I know you say you're curious, but why?"

Moving his gaze towards the door of the children's nursery, his eyes suddenly look a bit sad, "Because of Natsu," he whispers while continuing to stare at the closed door, "I've seen the way he looks at you Lucille, and the way you look back at him when you both think no one is looking. Shit, even a blind man could see more than you dunderheads could," he jokes, but it's a quick chuckle that almost appears as if he hadn't done the action at all.

"Are you saying that you think Natsu likes me?" I ask incredulous, "And that I like him back? Or is it just me that you think likes him?"

"I don't think, I know. He likes you Lucille, and I'm more than certain that you like him back. You just haven't accepted that what you're feeling is love."

He states it as if it were a fact, but what would he know? He didn't know what went on in my head, or what I felt. For all we both knew he was probably reading too much into my expressions that he was coming up with strange theories.

Me, in love? That sounded ridiculous! But… thinking of the accident I had with Natsu a few days ago jumpstarts my heart.

The memory of his hands around my waist, the sight of his dark eyes staring into my own brown left my head spinning. The ghost of the peck he had given me still lingers on my cheek, almost as if his lips were still there. As if he had never left and the thought makes my heart speed up while a warmth I had never really felt before blooms from my chest before reaching every corner of my body.

"Is that what this is?" I ask as I place a hand over my chest to feel my heart thudding against my fingertips in an eager dance, "Is this what love feels like?" I ask again, giving Gray a confused expression, only to receive one in return.

"Do you not know what love feels like?" he asks, incredulous.

Of course I knew what love felt like. It was the warm happy tingle that came with every embrace my family ever gave me. The humorous laughter that filled my lungs when Loke made a terrible joke, or the warm tingle that came when my father used to hold me close and murmur how proud he was of the woman I had grown up to be. Was that not love?

No, it was, but it was the simple innocent love that is shared between family and friends. My heart had never raced as hard as it did now. My head did not swim in such dizzying circles, nor did the warmth that now filled me be compared to the small happy tingle I so remembered.

Thinking back to the men that I had been forced to date, not one of them had ever made the butterflies in my stomach as Natsu had. Not even Loke, whom I loved so dearly, could ever make my heart skip as it did now or make my face burn by just looking at me. In fact, no other man has ever been able to plague my thoughts in the way that Natsu had. It was as if he was dominating my life with no effort at all.

"No," I finally answer while tightening my hold on the cloth covering my chest, "Never in all my life had I ever known what it meant to be in love with someone," I admit, and Gray's expression falls into a look of disappointment, "But what I'm feeling now… this warmth and exhilaration. The constant thought of him. Gray… is this what love feels like?"

I look up at the male whose smile has returned to his face, and I don't understand what the look he gives me means as he asks, "What do you think?" before walking past me in the direction opposite from where he had come from.

For the next few minutes, I continue to stare in the direction that Gray had disappeared to. I feel cheated in the way he had not given me an answer to a predicament I clearly had. How could he, after all, leave me searching for an answer in the dark?

 _But you already know the answer, don't you?_

Do I? I ask myself as I start to walk down the same way Gray had disappeared to since it was in the direction of my room.

 _But you do know, you just don't want to admit it._

I guess I do know, but what if I'm wrong?

 _What are you afraid of?_

Everything. Especially Natsu.

 _Why?_

Because I don't want him to hate me. Not after what I did.

 _But what if he never remembers? Then you'd just be worrying over nothing. Why can't you just give yourself a chance to move on?_

…

 _Admit it Lucy. You're in love with Natsu Dragneel._

Stopping in the middle of the hall, I suddenly feel my cheek tingle again. Right in the very spot that he kissed me on, and I can't help but hold the spot with my gloved hand. I stare into the dim darkness before me feeling my chest tighten in an excited squeeze.

No, there was no denying it.

I was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 **Forgive me for the long disappearance. Too much stuff had been going on in my life with school, work, and life itself. Your girl is now 21 so I've been out partying enjoying life, and by partying and enjoying life I mean drowning in piles of homework and living a caffeine induced, sleep deprived life. Oh it's good to be young *** _ **eye twitches**_ *****

 **Anywho, I hope you've all been doing well and that your Halloween went as well as mine did. I may be 21, but I've got the spirit of a child so you bet your girl went out to get herself some free candy.**

 **Once again I'm sorry for the late update, but to make up for my absence I will be posting a bonus chapter shortly. It answers on what has happened between Lucy and Phantom Lord as well as introduces a new character. Plus the chapter is the longest I've ever written, so you're welcome.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Taiski**

 **\- lynaftlovers**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf**

 **\- NaLu and InuKag**

 **\- daphnepink64**

 **\- Robbie2413**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Zeteran 1987**

 **\- Alanniz**

 **\- lynaftlovers**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf**

 **\- tarrun97**

 **\- NaLu and InuKag**

 **\- Yuuma73**

 **\- Robbie2413**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **-** **peacerockgirl123 = yes my dear, love is indeed in the air.**

 **\- hi09 = I'm sorry for making you wait so long for another update, but as always I am trying my best to update as regularly as I can. Thank you for being patient with me, and a bit of a reveal will be in the next chapter, so look out for that.**

 **\- Littlest1 = Yes, i could not help but make Erza a matchmaker, especially since in the show she does like teasing everyone once in a while, and I really wanted it to be a part of this story. Also, Lucy has finally accepted her feelings towards Natsu! How does that make you feel?**

 **\- Rose(Guest) = It is pretty canon. Natsu isn't as dense as he may seem, he just doesn't always act on his knowledge. I feel like he's just waiting to see if Lucy feels the same way for him before making a move.**

 **\- Guest = I'm glad you liked it. I had been so excited to add it into the story and I knew that you all would enjoy it as much as i did.**

 **\- DecemberRome = *** _takes a deep bow_ *** I'm glad to be of service. Hopefully your mom didn't get too mad at you when she discovered the real reason behind your scream. Glad you liked the chapter tho.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm happy to hear that you don't feel that I was moving things a bit too fast, and yes, I'm trying to make Natsu look a bit more mature due to his past and I'm glad you caught up on that. It always makes me excited when you discover one of my easter eggs, keep up the great work.**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = Sorry, I had planned to update quickly so I wouldn't leave you with that cliffhanger... but plans just did not meet up. Anywho, I'm back now and I hope you liked that little plot development within this chapter.**

 **\- Crystalic Lotus = I'm happy that you liked it!**

 **\- Guest = I actually could not think up on what he could say, so that's why I left it so that Lucy couldn't hear him TBH, but give me your take on what was one thing that he could have told his children to calm them down?**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm happy that you liked it, and I'm relieved that you don't think that I was moving things too quickly. Thank you!**

 **\- Kauia = It's not bad that you wanted more teasing. I honestly wanted to add more before going to the main course, but I just couldn't help myself. I think your view of things is interesting, and it's cool how it does relate to what is happening with Natsu and Lucy, and I'm glad that you have such wonderful insight. Keep up the amazing work.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	30. Chapter 29

I walk in a daze in the direction of the astronomy tower. After my talk with Gray, I had figured that it would be impossible to find sleep tonight. Especially after the sudden realization I had while standing alone in the middle of the dark hallway.

 _I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel._

The thought leaves butterflies fluttering erratically in my stomach, and I am grateful that I am alone in a nearly pitch-black hallway where no one can see me blush. The solitude also permits me to enjoy the warm fuzzy feeling in my chest when I remember the kiss that Natsu had given me. I can't contain the smile that spreads across my face from the memory as I continue to walk down the hallway feeling, for the first time, elated at the thought of seeing Natsu within a month.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 - Secrets and Lies**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

 _*Updated*_

* * *

When I reach the stairs that lead up to the hallway where the astronomy tower is, I crash into something that causes me to fall back on the floor. The thing, or person, I crash into squeals as they too fall while several thuds follow after the sound.

A groan to my right leaves me squinting through the darkness, but all I can see is just the silhouette of someone lifting themselves off of the ground. I try to look around to see if I can find a candle anywhere, but there isn't one that I can see through the dark. Naturally I would have my own candle, but since I have been walking the halls at night since I first got here, the need for a candle has become pointless. I could make my way throughout the castle blindfolded and not crash into any of the furniture. Unfortunately, unlike furniture, people tended to move.

"Are you ok?" I ask into the darkness as I drag my hands across the floor, trying to see if I could reach the other person. My hands continue to search until I find something hard, and when I lift it up I realize that it's a book.

"I'm fine," a small voice answers through another groan, "I'm sorry for bumping into you," the voice then apologizes, and I quickly realize that it's a girl that I have bumped into. The voice also almost sounds familiar.

"No, no, it was my fault. I shouldn't be walking around in the dark without a candle to light my way. I'm sure your hands were full and that is why you did not have a candle yourself," I apologize back as I help the girl gather up her books in the dark, "I'm sorry to ask Miss, but do you work here?" I then ask when her voice does not seem to match any of the staff currently employed within the castle.

"Oh, yes. I usually work in the library and the records room. I just recently arrived back from a trip just a few hours ago," she says, her voice sounding much closer as the sound of hands gliding across the ground also comes closer, "And yourself? You must be new, I don't seem to recognize your voice."

"Yes, I'm the children's new governess, Lucille," I inform her as I gather the books already in my hands and stand up at the same time as the female in front of me, "Here are your books by the way," I tell the female who I notice has stood up as well.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but can I ask you to help me take these books upstairs… that is, if you're not busy?" The female asks, sounding pleading.

Feeling the weight of the books, I am carrying, they do seem to be a bit heavy, and I can only imagine how many books she is carrying herself. It wouldn't be much of a bother, especially since I was going upstairs anyway.

"Of course, just lead the way," I tell her and receive a sigh of relief, along with some grateful thanks, "Where will we be leaving the books?" I then ask once we are almost halfway up the stairs.

"At the astronomy tower. During my travels, I found these new editions on star gazing as well as star charting that I thought would be interesting to read and learn from during my free time. I thought that it would be a clever idea for the astronomy tower to finally come to effective use again since it has been abandoned for a few years now." The female explains with an excited tone in her voice.

The thought that the books I was now carrying held updated information about stargazing and charting only intensifies the excitement I had been feeling earlier. The thought of tearing into one of these books was overpowering that I simply wanted to find a candle, a good sitting nook, and simply start reading away. Perhaps if I asked nicely, the lady would allow me to borrow her books from time to time.

We finally reach the door to the astronomy tower and the woman opens the door to let us in as we move to dump out books onto the nearby desk.

"It's chilly in here," she comments as she turns away from me and walks towards the other side of the room, "Let me light the fireplace so that the room warms up and also so we're no longer in the dark," she says and I hum my approval while keeping my eyes on the cover of one of the books feeling eager to read the title of my newfound obsession.

Within seconds, the room is bathed in an orange glow coming from the nearby fireplace, and I'm glad to have brought up firewood sometime back when I did. Immediately I can finally see the front cover the new book in my hands, and without even reading the title, I immediately open the book to quickly scan the contents within the tome.

Various instructions on star charting while hunting or wandering through the woods at night fill each page that I scan. Examples of the stars and the exact location where they should be paint the paper as I flip through every page happily. It almost reminds me of when I would look through my mother's old astronomy books back home when I was younger. It brought on a feeling of peace I had not felt in a long while.

"Lucy?" Freezing, I stare at the page I was turning while feeling my heart cease at the sound of my name, "Lucy Heartfilia?" The female asks again, sounding much closer now.

Closing the book slowly, I take a deep breath in before turning around to see who it is that had recognized me. I can feel my hands shaking and hear my pulse in my ears as I fully turn around to find a petite woman standing before me with wide eyes staring at me in utter shock.

"L-Levy?" I exclaim, feeling completely at a loss as the petite woman throws herself at me with the happiest smile I had ever seen on her face. Her arms wrap their arms around my neck as her excited squealing nearly leaves me deaf while I clutch onto her completely dazed, "Levy," I state once again, but mostly it is for myself as I continue to try to process what is currently happening.

"Lucy, it's been so long," Levy exclaims while tightening her hold on me. In that small moment I feel happy to see my old school mate, and the warmth of her hug could not be compared to anything sweeter. She felt like home, but like always, reality doused me with freezing water bringing me back to the terrible present.

"Lucille," I murmur while lightly pulling away from the petite bluenette who stares up at me confused.

"What?" She asks, seeming to not understand what it was that I was trying to tell her.

Holding her both her hands in mine, I give her a wary smile as I repeat, "Lucille," while looking down at her small hands encased in my own, "My name is Lucille Ashley," I tell her without looking into her confused eyes.

"I… I don't understand. Lucy, what's going on?" She asks while trying to get me to look up at her.

"Lucille," I insist, but even then my heart yearns to keep hearing the name my parents had given to me when I was born, "It's Lucille now Levy. Not Lucy. No longer Lucy," I tell the small female who stares at me with an inquisitive look.

For a while we stare at each other in silence, with Levy staring intensely at me as if she were trying to read my mind. Within my own mind I wonder what it is that I was supposed to do now? As much as I knew that I needed to keep my secret from everyone, I had not counted that someone from my past would have reentered my life.

This thought had to do with the fact that mostly all the girls who had attended the same boarding school as myself were now almost all married off to prestigious families from within and around the nation. I had never thought that once arriving to the castle that I would ever bump into any of my old classmates. Of course, there had been Claire at the King's autumn ball at the end of September, but Claire and her father were out for the single king.

However, unlike Claire, Levy was my friend. She knew almost everything about me and there had been no secret I had ever kept from her in the years that we were friends. She knew who my family was, even if she never got to meet any of my family members. She knew all of my likes and dislikes, and understood me better than anyone I had ever met before. There was nothing she did not know about me, and vice versa. She knew every part of my life, except for my childhood with Natsu – which was a story I never told anyone – and she had accepted me for the lonely little girl I was.

 _But this is different. You weren't in any kind of danger back then like you are in now. You can't tell her a thing._

But she was my friend, and there was no way I could ever convince her that I surprisingly looked like an old friend she had back in school. I had messed that part up by recognizing her when she had recognized me first.

"Lu… what's happened to you?" Levy asks cautiously. Her head is tilted to the side and her eyes are soft and worried looking as her tiny hands squeeze my own in return.

Even if I wanted to, I could not for the life of me lie so much to my friend.

Sighing heavily, I let my shoulders drop with exhaustion as I release my hold on Levy's hand and sink down into a nearby armchair. Levy follows me, but does not say a word as she takes the seat beside me looking patient as she waits for me to tell her my story. All the while I wonder what it is that I could say to her and what I should keep back. It makes my head pound uncomfortably as the feeling of exhaustion only increases.

"So much has happened these past seven years Levy, that I don't even know where to start," I admit to the small female who smiles encouragingly at me that it makes my heart hurt.

"I'll listen to whatever it is that you need to say," She says encouragingly while taking my hand in hers and giving it a supportive squeeze.

"Levy, I'm in danger," I tell her, imploring her with my eyes the gravity of the situation I was in, "I have been for many years, but not as severely as I am now."

"What do you mean in danger? Lu, what happened? Does this have something with you suddenly disappearing after graduation?" She asks, inching closer to me with her honey brown eyes wide open with shock.

"It is related," I admit while looking at our joined hands, "I am being hunted down, searched for, by a very cruel man," I continue, while feeling the dread I had been suppressing start to constrict my chest. My eyes burn from tears that threaten to spill, and my heart races with fear that nearly chokes me, "I'm in hiding because of Jose Porla."

"That sleazy old man?" Levy asks, astonished, "But why? I mean, I knew he had his eyes on you, but he also seemed to be looking out for the other young girls from our year. Why would he go after you?"

Shaking my head, I can't help but laugh sardonically at her question, "Money, what else?" I tell her, feeling the mention of the word spill from my mouth like acid. It had a disgusting taste to it that just would not go away, "My father is a wealthy man with the royal title of Duke. Jose is simply a Count with hardly anything but a mansion and a school to his name." I tell her, feeling the mere mention of the dreadful man leave my skin crawling uncomfortably.

I then begin to tell Levy everything that had happened since we had graduated from the academy.

When we had finally graduated as esteemed ladies from the boarding school, I had, begrudgingly, returned home to where I would now be spending the rest of my days. I leave nothing of the heartache I had at my home from Levy. Through the years that we had been together in school, she had learned of my discomfort with my family and the way my father had ostracized me since my mother's passing. Levy knew everything, and that was why I was not afraid to tell her how uncomfortable it was to return home to a father who would now have to figure out what to do with me.

During the year that I had returned home, I had done everything in my power to avoid crossing my father's path. Just as I had previously done when I would return home during the summer. During that very year, Jose Porla had become a frequent visitor to the Heartfilia estate. He had claimed that he wanted to become business partners with my father, and always found a way get my father's interest through business proposals. Eventually, Jose's consistent proposals caught my father's interest and they both quickly started on projects together.

For another year, Jose was an ever present being within the manor, and I always made it a point to be polite lest I got a scolding from my father. The last thing I needed at the time was for my father to marry me off to the first man that caught his fancy for me. Those months with Jose in our home were uncomfortable to say the least. Jose always found a time to try to be alone with me and talk about different conversations that never caught my interest, but still I remained polite.

It was not until one day that Jose had been talking with my father that things began to go truly downhill. Jose had made mention how he had always wanted an heir to pass down his fortune to, a topic of discussion that my father sympathized with. It was no unknown idea that my father had always wanted a boy to run his business when the time came. Instead, he had been stuck with just me after my mother's death. Me, a woman who could do nothing for the Heartfilia name except bear the children of another noble who could possibly take over my family's legacy that my father had built.

Upon the mention of an heir, Jose had then proposed to my father to combine Heartfilia Konzern and Phantom Lord through marital means. It had made sense to Jose that since Jude and himself were business partners, the only thing they needed to do to secure their companies and their tie to each other was to completely merge both businesses together. Jose, of course, had offered himself as my future spouse since he knew that my father was on the lookout for a potential suitor to marry me off to.

Through all the years that my father had been cruel to me, I can say that I was amazed to see him defend me. Jude had argued that Jose was far too old for me to marry as he was four years my father's senior. Jose had tried his best to convince my father how much he would care for me and how I would never need anything in the world as he would provide me the luxury I deserved, but my father, thankfully, would not listen.

Enraged, Jude had kicked Jose out as well as cutting all ties with Phantom Lord and warning for Jose to never step a foot into the manor ever again. If he so much as stepped a toe into our home, Jude would shoot him on the spot without asking any questions or allow himself to listen to reason from the older man.

It wouldn't be until months later that we would ever hear from the Count again, and not in the most pleasant way.

During this time, Jude had left for a business meeting in Acalypha while leaving me under the care of our family friend Loke Celeste. Loke was now an assistant of my father's and a confidant whom, which was no secret, my father wished to pass down his business to. It was also no secret that my father was already beginning to set wedding plans between the orange-haired male and myself. Loke had done his best to watch over me during that time that my father was away, but neither he nor I could have known to what limits Jose would have gone through to take me away. I had been taken in my sleep in the middle of the night and quickly taken all the way back to Oak Town where Jose wished for us to marry.

For two whole months Jose planned every last detail for our upcoming wedding, and I had learned that my father had no idea just yet that Jose had been the one to take me away that night in our home. They were still searching for me while I remained a prisoner in a tall tower of the large castle that inhabited the many wealthy ladies that attended the academy. Only Jose and his goons knew I was even up there, for I was locked away in a tower that was only used by the Phantom Lord family.

When I had first arrived at the castle I had been treated with the upmost respect. Everyone had been so nice to me and treated me as if I were royalty, which technically I was, but they only did it because they believed that I was to marry their ruler. It was not long before my stubborn attitude and disobedience finally angered Jose to the point that I was now being punished for everything I did.

Every time I spoke back, or made a rude comment, or even ignored Jose when he spoke to me, he or another one of his staff would beat me. By the end of every day I was battered and bruised with new cuts adorning my body due to the beatings I would receive. Even then I would not succumb to Jose's threats.

He would always tell me that the beatings were for my own good. That they would 'teach' me a lesson I would eventually learn as he wanted a loving and complacent wife, and even when he beat me, he always made sure that my face was never touched. "My wife must be beautiful," he would always say while clutching my face with a hard grip and forcing kisses onto me that I always tried to pull away from, or bite him when I had the chance.

After my two months of my imprisonment, I was eventually released with the help of one of Jose's staff members. He had not liked the way I was being treated, since he was new to the castle, and did everything in his power to get me out. Thankfully I was never caught escaping as Loke quickly came to my rescue and took me home before anyone else within Phantom Lord even knew that I was gone.

The whole ride back to Magnolia had been a long and uncomfortable trip. All the while Loke never once looked me in the eye, and whenever he got the chance he would always apologize for not being able to protect me like he was supposed to. It would take a very long time before Loke finally stopped apologizing to me, and an even longer time before he could look me in the eye again.

We had barely passed through the mountains that dot the middle of Fiore when I finally lost consciousness due to the stress by body had endured in the previous months. It was a long time before I finally woke up from my short coma, only to find my father waiting for me by my bedside in such a bedraggled state. It was then at that time that I had learned that I now had my loving father back into my life. I guess Jose kidnapping me had at least helped repair the bridge that had been destroyed between my father and myself.

"But then why are you here in the castle if this incident had happened so long ago?" Levy asks after I finish my story.

For a second I almost reveal about my father's death. I almost tell Levy that my father was no longer around to protect me like he had been doing since I had been kidnapped when I was twenty, but I catch myself before I say anything. No one but Loke, myself, and the staff back home knew of my father's death. We had never announced it, so it was not possible for even Jose to know of Jude's passing. So far the old man only thought that both my father and I were in hiding, when in truth it was only me. I was the last Heartfilia standing.

"Jose sent people to burn down our home," I reveal, making sure to only give her half of the truth as I possibly could, "My father sent me here to hide while he tried to find a way to fix our situation. Jose has also been tormenting my father by messing with Heartfilia Konzern by causing further delays with the expansion of my father's railways that are trying to be built up north. Because my father could not protect both me and his company, he decided to send me into hiding for the time being."

"Still choosing his business over you?" Levy huffs while pouting in a disapproving manner.

"He does it for good reason," I assure the small female with a halfhearted smile, "What else would we live off if he lost everything he had ever built? Or if Jose finally got his hands on me once again?" I ask and Levy just ducks her head looking ashamed, "This is why you cannot tell anyone about who I really am," I implore the girl, pulling her hands up so that she is forced to look at me, "I need you to keep this secret for me Levy. My life depends on it. Who knows what Jose is capable of if he ever finds out where I am."

Clutching my hands back with a determined look, Levy nods her head with resolve set into her honey eyes, "You can count on me Lu. I will also protect you as best as I can," she says eagerly and I can't help but feel a small weight fall off my shoulders at the thought that I now had a new confidant, "But I just want to ask…" she begins, looking a little uncertain, "If it would be alright to tell my husband? He's a knight here at the castle, and I'm sure that with him on our side you could have even more protection."

"I didn't know you were married!" I exclaim while lifting the small woman's hand to find an intricate silver hand with a stunning diamond sitting securely on her left ring finger.

"Seven years is a long time to create new stories," Levy jokes as she looks at her ring with all the love in the world, "I know I always said that I would never marry anyone from the royal guard, but Gajeel really swept me off my feet," the small female sighs happily while my heart sinks.

"Gajeel?" I ask tentatively, but she does not seem to notice my hesitance.

"Yes, Gajeel Redfox is my husband. He is a knight under Erza's command along with Gray Fullbuster. I'm certain that if we tell him your predicament, he'll be more than willing to help."

For the first time that night since I want nothing more than to cry. The warm bubbly feeling that left me elated earlier is completely gone with only dread coursing through my veins like thick lead. I have to do everything in my power to keep from screaming at the bluenette and asking her how she could be so stupid for marrying such a dangerous man.

Instead, I swallow the bile rising up my throat as I force a quivering smile and try to reason with the elated female, "I'd rather it just remains between us two," I tell her, my voice quivering from the strain I was putting it through, "Only you and Gray know about my secret, and I would much like to keep it that way. I'm sorry if I'm asking too much of you by asking you to not tell your husband, but I implore you to not tell him a thing. Please Levy, can I trust you to never tell a soul about my secret?" I desperately ask her and can't help but feel my heart ache as her face falls into an uncertain frown.

Too many seconds of silence pass between us two as Levy stares at me with mixed emotions swimming through her honey colored eyes. I want nothing more than to explain to her why it is that I do not want her telling anything to Gajeel. That it was his fault that my home had been burned down. That he was also to blame for my needing to hide. That he had helped kill my father.

However, the love that Levy had just shown me for her husband keeps me silent. A strong part of me did not want to hurt her with the truth, while another part of me feared that Levy would not believe me. Would she choose my side if I told her the truth? Or would she instead side with her husband who has certainly done nothing wrong in her eyes to ever receive her betrayal?

I did not want her to choose. I could not force her to choose between the two of us, because I did not doubt that Levy would choose her husband over me, and I would possibly never be able to recover from that horrible choice. This is the very reason why I keep my mouth shut as the small female uncertainly promises me her silence.

Grateful, I give her a hug feeling my heart ache for the pain I undoubtedly would make her go through starting from this point. However, it was necessary if I wanted to keep Gajeel off my trail, as well as Jose Porla.

Watching my best friend leave the room after another long hour, I realize that even when I have told Levy my secret I could not trust her as I initially thought.

Not when her husband was one of the causes of my misfortunes…

* * *

 **Bonus chapter! Bonus Chapter! BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **So this is my apology for taking forever to update, so I hope you all like this chapter, even though it is a bit on the depressing side, but a bit more cheer will come up in the following chapters.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	31. Chapter 30

"Dad!"

"Quiet, or they'll hear you," Jude shushes me as he drags me down the long corridors of our home before pushing me through the large library doors.

"Oh, come on now Jude, running away is such a childish act," A deep cackling voice echoes through the halls reaching us before my father carefully closes the doors behind us, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Rushing through the room and up a flight of stairs, Jude pulls on my arm harshly and all I can do is whine from the pain of his tight grip. He doesn't loosen his hold on me and only pulls me harder before we reach the end of the small walkway facing nothing but a tall bookshelf filled with my father's treasured literature.

Looking back warily at the door, my father then pulls on a single book that quickly causes the bookshelf to lift itself away to reveal a secret room. Before I can ask my father any sort of question, I'm pushed into the room without another word as the bookshelf falls back into place imprisoning me inside the small dark room.

"DAD! WHAT IS THIS?!" I yell while pounding my hands against the back of the bookshelf feeling anxious at being kept in a small dark room.

"This is for your own good Lucy," My father urges from the other side of the shelf, "I cannot let that man take you away from me, not again. Stay in here until either me or Loke comes to get you." There is shuffling on the other side of the shelf before my father's voice resonates through the wood once again, "I love you Lucy, remember that always."

"I love you too daddy," I cry out, but I'll never know if my father ever heard me say those words…

* * *

 **Chapter 30 - The Turmoil Within**

 _ **POV: Lucy**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

"LUCILLE!" Jumping up and blinking fast, I look on over towards where the loud voice had come from to find Mirajane staring at me looking a bit worried, "Lucille, are you alright?" She asks while resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Fine," I hurriedly tell the older woman while finishing folding the shirt I have had in my hands for the past few minutes.

"Are you sure? You've seemed to be out of sorts all month," Mira points out while continuing to look at me intently before a large smile finally spreads across her face, "Could it be that you're missing Natsu so much that you can't even concentrate?"

Looking at her in alarm, I can't help but feel my face suddenly burn up from her teasing, "Of-Of course not!" I squeal with a hint of indignation causing the older woman to pout. Little did she know of the fluttering butterflies in my stomach caused by simply hearing the pink-haired king's name. So far Gray is the only person that knows of my feelings towards Natsu. Not even Levy knows…

Levy…

It's been a whole month since that night that Levy and I reunited in the astronomy tower. A whole month since I told Levy what had happened in my life since we had last seen each other seven years ago. Since asking her to keep my secret from the others within the castle, and she has done just that. In fact, she acted so welcoming the next morning at breakfast by coming up to me and introducing herself in front of everyone as if it were the first time we were meeting.

No one had suspected her actions, or questioned my reaction of utter confusion as I allowed the shorter woman to wrap me into a hug. In fact, everyone looked on at the scene as if it were something quite normal. Something that seemed to happen daily when the bluenette was within the castle walls.

Also, since that morning, there has hardly been a single moment in where the small female was too far from sight. Wherever I turned, she was there with a smiling face. Her presence ever-present and her smiles so warm and comforting that I would at times catch myself getting a bit too comfortable around her. Levy was my friend, but with the knowledge of who her husband was, it was indeed hard to allow myself to get too comfortable around her.

What if I messed up and let slip something I was not supposed to? What if I revealed too many truths? What if I said something that would leave her to trying to contact her husband and getting myself revealed?

Due to my inner turmoil's as to what to do, I have written to Loke quite a few times in the past few weeks. I've written absolutely everything that has been bothering me while also asking for advice that only Loke could give me. Comfort that only my greatest ally could provide, but in the days that have followed nothing has arrived.

No letters, no note, no word, nothing.

I have been left in the dark with nothing to grasp onto for comfort, and the worry within me only seemed to grow even more with Loke's silence. This had never happened before. Not since I arrived here. Not even after the ball when I had given my last farewell towards the orange-haired man who continued to promise me that things would be alright. His silence, as well as the silence of the rest of my family, left me feeling hopeless and scared.

What if something happened to them?

What if Loke was in some sort of danger?

Had Phantom Lord gotten to him and the rest of my family?

Had they intercepted my letters and learned the truth?

What was going on back home?!

A large hand presses itself against my shoulder, and when I look up I find Gray's soothing midnight eyes somehow calming my inner turmoil.

 _They're ok. No news is good news._ I can hear him say in my head. I have already lost count in the times that he has repeated those words to me over the past month. Lost count of the times he's had to pull me out of the room to get me to breathe properly and reassure me that everything was going to be fine. That I was fine and that my family was doing well as well.

 _They'll contact you when it is time,_ he tells me every time I grow hysteric when another day has gone by without a letter, _perhaps it just isn't time for them to reach out to you, but I'm certain that they're fine._

If Gray said that they were ok, then they probably were. Gray was a knight, after all. He had good instinct, knew so many battle plans, and he would be one of the first to hear if anything had happened to my family. I would be the first to hear of any news. This he had solemnly promised to me. A knight's oath.

Taking a deep breath, I smile to the pair helping me pack the children's clothing, "I'm ok," I tell the male who gives me an unconvinced look, but doesn't pry further as he goes back to taking the large trunks of clothing down to the awaiting carriage.

If Gray wasn't here to calm my nerves, I would surely be worse than a headless chicken at this point.

"Is that all?" Mira asks after we have packed the last trunk needed to be hauled onto the carriage, and I nod while breathing a sigh of relief. My breath comes out in a puff of white as I hug my arms close to me to keep some warmth against the late November weather.

"All we need is the children," I inform her, only to be met with the battle cries of the children who storm out the front doors with a few maids screeching after them through the snowy ground. Every single one of them covered in flour from an infamous bomb we three had stored somewhere within the castle along with other boobytraps that the kids wanted to plant to keep the maids on their toes while they were gone.

"Looks like we don't have to hunt them down this time," Mira giggles while opening the door to the awaiting carriage and watching the two children dash into the compartment.

We all climb onto the several carriages waiting outside the castle, as a few people will be coming along to Hargeon with us to watch us sail off, and then in no time we're off.

Sharing a carriage with Gray, Mira, and the children, I watch as the latter look out their windows and wave at the maids who surely think that they will finally have a vacation from the demon spawn. Little did they know of the nightly excursions we three have been having in order to hide their presents in inconspicuous spots. We would surely get an earful from Juvia when she finally found out, but until then we would enjoy the thought of the mayhem we all left behind. The wicked excitement I feel towards our planned pranks takes me back when I had done similar actions with Natsu when we were kids. It was nostalgic and it left a sense of accomplishment.

Three days pass by quickly with no incidents slowing down our progress. Before any of us realize it we are entering the bustling harbor town of Hargeon. The place that was meant to be my hometown where I came from before I started my work at the castle.

"It's a seagull!" Rosalind screeches once the carriage finally makes its stop in front of the rented home we will be staying at until we depart for the royal island the next morning.

"Now don't run off you two. Stay close by while the others take down the luggage," Elfman warns the two scampering children as he takes a few trunks into his massive arms and proceeds to walk towards the nearby house, "I don't want you two slipping on any ice."

Motioning for the children to follow, we walk up to the red brick house right behind Elfman who has a bit of difficulty walking through the small front door. Through a string of muttered curses from the youngest Strauss, we all finally make it through into the warm front foyer that is decorated in muted colors of greys and whites.

The foyer is barely large enough to hold Elfman, myself, and the children with a staircase to our right which leads up into the second floor. Peeking through a doorway to our left, we find a small sitting room filled with a few eggshell blue armchairs, a small desk in a far corner, and a few bookshelves pressed up against the walls.

I observe the room with piqued interest before the children cause me to jump as they cry out, "DAD!" behind me.

Scurrying into the small sitting room, I am about to rush through the closed door to the other side of the room when Natsu's cheery laugh causes me to freeze in place. I can instantly feel my heart begin to quicken its pace as well as my cheeks begin to burn from sheer embarrassment. I mean, why was I trying to run away from him? It's not like anything wrong or bad had happened between us…

The sight of ebony eyes staring deeply into my own. The feeling of warmth coming from a hard body pressed against my own while a strong arm held me close around my waist. The gentle kiss upon my cheek before the warmth is suddenly gone. The sudden realization of my true feelings towards the king leaves my heart racing and my lungs gasping for air. Suddenly the layers of clothing I am wearing to keep me warm are too constrictive and make it harder for me to breathe.

"Lucille…" a warm hand presses gently against my shoulder causing me to look up at the sound of my name being called.

Dark obsidian, as dark as a moonless night, stare back at me with stars glistening exuberantly through the dark iris. I find myself staring into the dark pools feeling a sort of relief fill me, washing away all the anxiety I have been feeling since the last day I had looked into these dark eyes. Since the day I realized my true feelings for Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucille, are you alright?" Natsu asks, with a curious tilt of his head while continuing to look deep within my own eyes. Almost as if he himself were also captivated.

"Fine," I breathe after I finally find my voice, "I'm fine," I assure him again while taking a step back feeling that if he were any closer I would surely stop breathing altogether.

"Careful!" Natsu calls while pulling me closer to him before I crash into a nearby coffee table in my haste to get a bit of distance from him. Squeezing me close to him for just a split second, Natsu then leans closer to me while saying, "You should watch more closely where you're walking Miss Ashley," in such a coy manner that my face only heats up more and I'm once again left speechless when he finally let's go of me and makes his way back into the foyer.

Gray gives me a knowing smile from the foyer before he disappears up the stairs leaving me alone inside the sitting room trying to gather my wits.

This was going to be a long and stressful vacation…

* * *

The bustling sounds of joyous conversation fills the dining room, making it hard for anyone to hear much between the exchange of different conversations. Throughout the merriment, I keep my head down and eyes away from certain onlookers who continuously give me knowing looks over the rims of their goblets. It is also to keep myself from looking over at the red eyed demon sitting at the other end of the table with Levy berating him over something he must have done.

I'm uncomfortable witnessing that man have such a simple conversation with my friend. It's strange seeing his usual scowl be replaced with a playful smile while his usually dark eyes are softened when he stares down at the petite bluenette. The sight makes my stomach churn and causes my uncertainty towards trusting Levy only to grow. It also makes me feel guilty towards doubting in my friend and leaves me confused as to what I am supposed to do.

If only Loke had answered my letters before I had left the castle. If only he could have told me what to do, because now that we were going to be on a deserted island there would be no way to communicate with him for a long time. What was I supposed to do during that time?

Shaking my head, I take a sip of my drink that Mirajane insisted on me having while said woman was walking around and serving more drinks to our company.

Faces I do an do not recognize sit around the table in merriment. A lot of them exchange stories of old times. Some of them speak a bit of when they were younger, others talk about adventures they have been on during their vacations, or talk up stories of my previous predecessors to the children's delight.

The atmosphere enthralls me, sucking me in and letting the warmth of comfort settle over me after a while. Not even having Gajeel sitting just a few seats away from me disturbs me when the alcohol I am consuming finally starts to leave me feeling warm and giddy. Everything just feels so comfortable not having to think about problems that I allow myself to bathe in the happiness that swims throughout the room feeling all my worries just fade away.

Loud cackling laughter from my right catches my attention in between a tale Elfman had been in the middle of telling. I turn to find the king cackling hysterically towards something Gray, who is sitting just across from me, has probably told him. I also quickly notice the pitcher of ale held tightly in the exuberant king's hand which does not seem to be the first he has finished so far, a feat I had not noticed from the male since my arrival to the castle.

Back home, Natsu tends to only drink water with any meal. Tonight, however, seems to be a sort of special occasion as he guzzles down the remainder of his drink before quickly asking Mira to refill it to the brim once again. Seeing him smile so unabashedly is refreshing, and through small glimpses I can almost see the happiness he had possessed when he was a boy.

"Wha?" The sight of dark curious eyes suddenly looking at me causes me to jump. Natsu stares at me with a strange look on his face as he squints at me while leaning close enough that I can see the rosy hue on his cheeks as well as how clouded his dark eyes appear, "Ish omting on my face?" he then asks while tilting his head to the side in such a manner that he almost falls forward.

"Oh, no…"

"It's probably that stupid look you have on your face," Gray mutters over the rim of his own cup while keeping his eyes closed as if he were concentrating on something, "Plus you're acting like a raging lunatic rather than the Dragon King of our powerful nation," he finishes after putting down his mug and giving Natsu a smug grin.

"Who Shaid dat?!" Natsu roars while slamming his cup on the table causing a bit of the liquid to slosh out. Natsu then staggers to his feet and squints comically all around the table to the people that seem to be giving him no mind, "FIGHT ME!" He then yells while waving his fist in the air and causing me to jump from the sudden loudness of his voice.

Beside me, the children giggle behind their hands at the show their father is creating, but after earning a pointed look from Juvia they go back to eating their dessert in silence. If they weren't sitting beside me then I probably would not have noticed the suppressed smiles as they chewed their food eagerly. I knew those smiles would not last long. Not when Juvia finally found out what we had been up to before coming to Hargeon.

"Pipe down flame brain, you're scaring Lucille," Gray berates the pink haired male while tugging on his arm to effectively return him to his seat.

Natsu gives Gray a nasty look before turning to look at me once again. He squints his eyes, seemingly trying to focus on me, as his head sways a bit from side to side. He is clearly drunk, "I'm sowwy Lushe- _*hic*_ Lushille~" he slurs while taking my right hand into both of his and patting it in what is supposed to be a soothing manner.

"It's… It's alright your Majesty," I assure him as he continues to stare at me while keeping my gloved hand trapped in his own warm ones.

I can feel everyone's eyes on us and this only causes my cheeks to warm up further without the aid of the alcohol I had been consuming. Even then, I can't seem to find it in me to remove my hand from his hold or to look away from his stunning onyx eyes.

Eventually, however, Natsu shakes his head seeming to sober up a bit as his weary eyes suddenly land on Rosalind beside me. Rosy's small head bobs forward before she forces it back up only for the actions to be repeated a few times. Her eyes are beginning to droop close while her hand clutching the fork still in her mouth has begun to slacken its hold.

"Sleepy Rose?" Natsu asks while reaching out across from me to touch his daughter's head. Rosy nods as she leans into Natsu's warm touch while the rest of the table watches in wonder.

"Let's go on to bed children," I then say while hugging the young girl towards me as she immediately leans against my side, her eyes closing heavily.

"But I'm not tired," Happy pouts while looking at his father expectantly, "Can I stay just a bit longer?" the boy then pleads to his father who has also stood up from the table.

"Just a while longer," the older male relents while rubbing his face, "Just remember that we're leaving early in the morning tomorrow," he tells the boy who nods and goes back to putting his full attention on his uncle once again much to Juvia's disfavor.

Picking up Rosy, I walk beside Natsu into the small hallway while hearing the boisterous noise resume in the other room. Natsu quickly closes the door behind him as we make our way towards the stairs near the front of the house before Natsu stops me from taking a step up.

"Need help?" He asks with a curious look on his face, and I simply shake my head with a grateful smile.

"She's nothing your Majesty. Back home I used to carry twins much bigger than her," I inform him while hiking the young girl further up my arms, "Those twins are actually the reason why I know so much about children," I tell him while feeling a small pain in my chest.

"Do you miss them?" He asks and I simply nod while staring at the floor between us, "Then why did you not stay with them in the orphanage? Or adopt them?"

"They were already adopted before I came to work for you," I tell him, while feeling guilty to lying to him again, "They're also the ones who urged me to take this job once I got word that I was hired. 'You won't amount to anything if you remain in this dingy old place' is what they told me before forcing me to pack my things," I tell him and he laughs.

"Smart brats," he chuckles while shaking his head, "I hope these two don't get so smart mouthed when they're older," he then says while stroking Rosy's hair as she continues to sleep in my arms.

"I'll teach them well your Majesty," I whisper while earning a grateful lopsided smile that leaves my heart racing and my face burning.

Holding out his hands, Natsu gives me a grabbing motion that I stare at wondering what it is that he wanted me to do, "I'll take Rose upstairs," he says while opening and closing his hands again, "I'll also show you to your room."

"Are you sure?" I ask him while clutching the young girl closer to me, "It's no bother for me to take her up myself, and I'm sure that you informed me where my room and her room is I can tuck her into bed. Besides, you look very tired," I reason while he simply rolls his eyes.

"I insist," he says before taking Rosy from my grip as I give her up unwillingly. However, her grip around my neck only tightens when Natsu tries to pull her away leaving us in a sort of tug of war before we finally get her to let go of me.

"Mommy," she mutters in her sleep causing Natsu and I to freeze for a second before he secures her in his arms while wrapping her own arms around his neck and hugging her securely to him.

He swallows thickly before giving me a halfhearted smile and shrugging past me while saying, "This way," leaving me no other choice but to follow him.

I want to tell him something, anything, but I'm left mute as I follow him up the stairs at a loss for what to do. Deep down I want nothing more than to comfort him, but if I think about it clearly, I have never comforted anyone ever in my life. I did not count children because their problems were easy ones to solve. Adults have always been much harder to soothe, and all my life I had been the one needing the soothing so much that I did not know how to properly help.

Reaching what I assume is my room, I look back at Natsu who smiles warmly at me and says, "Goodnight," while I smile back at him feeling my heart flutter excitedly at the warmth he is exuding towards me.

"Goodnight your Majesty," I sigh while feeling my cheeks ache just a bit from how much I can feel myself smiling, but I can't seem to stop the action.

Before he walks away, Natsu steps up closer to me leaving me a little breathless as he lifts up his right hand and drags his finger lightly across my cheek.

His touch is feather-light, almost as if he were not touching me at all. It leaves my skin feeling all tingly as I watch his eyes swim like a starless inky black sky. Captivating me and pulling me in with every second that passes. It leaves my head spinning in dizzying circles while his finger continues to stroke my cheek ever so lightly as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and whispering, "Sweet dreams," before smiling and walking to the room situated just across my own.

Oh what a fickle thing it is to be in love.

* * *

 **MERRY DECEMBER EVERYONE!**

 **So I know I've been gone for like a gazillion years, but so much has been happening in my life (Both good and bad, though mostly bad) and I needed to go on a pretty long hiatus once again. School, for one, has been hectic what with finals and projects needing to be finished, and work has also been crazy since I work here on campus so we've been needing to get student's papers ready for those who are graduating. I've also been busy with home things, not to mention that a bit after I updated chapter 29 I got a pretty bad stomach virus that lasted a good few days. Not to mention the deaths of two close friends. So yeah, my life's been a bit out of sorts, but I'm hanging in there.**

 **Thankfully I am now finished with school, for now at least,** *cries ** _*_ and I'll have much more time to write and update now that I'm finally on vacation, so look out for those updates!**

 **I've missed you guys so much and I thank each and every one of you for being so patient with me. Even if I am gone for a long time I will always find a way to finish a story. A story started is a story that must be finished after all.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great wonderful thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- PinkFireandGoldenStars**

 **\- Fitri830**

 **\- Lucyheartfilia14**

 **\- stranger1999**

 **My Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- MyFictionalFantasy**

 **\- PinkFireandGoldenStars**

 **\- WinderComet**

 **\- mia1837**

 **\- squirtlepokemon215**

 **\- Fitri830**

 **\- Lucyheartfilia14**

 **\- Meow1212**

 **\- stranger1999**

 **\- crazi4muzik**

 **And my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- DecemberRome = Sorry for the long wait, but climb aboard my feels train because there will be a lot of loving in these next few chapters.**

 **\- wordsaremyspells1331 = Sorry for making you wait again, but hopefully this long chapter and the next to come makes up for it.**

 **\- Zeteran 1987 = Sorry again for the wait, but hearing that my writing has given you many ideas thrills me. I hope to read some of your work soon!**

 **\- hi09 = I was glad that you were able to respond, and I understand about school work keeping one busy. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter either way.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm glad you had enjoyed my double update as well as the updates of other stories. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long for another update, but hopefully now you'll be hearing more from me.**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = I'm glad you liked my integration of Levy and Gajeel, and I hope you forgive me for taking so long to update.**

 **\- Kauia = I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed my previous two chapters, and as for the coma, I had actually forgotten about it until you mentioned it. However, if you go back to chapter 29 you'll find that I fixed that little mistake. Thank you again for catching that for me, if not I would have probably left it like that. As for your other questions, well we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **\- Littlest1 = Yeah, so much has happened to her, but a few happy times are on their way.**

 **\- Rose (Guest) = I'm happy to see your excitement! And yes, the pieces to our puzzle are staring to come together wonderfully.**

 **\- squirtlepokemon215 = yes it is my friend, yes it is.**

 **\- peacerockgirl123 = I'm really happy to hear that you're enjoying my story! I'm sorry for making you wait forever for another update.**

 **\- Saranau34 = YES! Lucy has realized her feelings for Natsu, and this chapter further shows how the chemistry between them is growing little by little, and their adventures on the island are surely coming up!**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf = I'm sorry next time wasn't soon and that I made you wait so long again, but no more. Updates should be coming out much more regularly now!**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = It was a bit delayed, but our ship is sailing beautifully, don't you think? Also, one can never drink too much coffee** * _sips as eye twitches sporadically*_ **Anywho, sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **\- stranger1999 = Thank you! I'm really glad that you think so, and I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope this chapter makes up for my lateness.**

 **\- crazi4muzik = I'm happy that you are enjoying the new version!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please Follow, Favorite, and Review - remember, reviews are a writer's inspiration - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	32. Chapter 31

Rubbing my hand down my aching face, I stifle a yawn as I keep my hand covering my eyes to block out the rays of the rising sun pouring into my room. I groan out in frustration at the thought of needing to get out of bed, especially since last night I had not slept a wink. I was also still nursing a small hangover from everything I had drank the night before.

I had laid awake all-night staring at the wall that divided my own room from Lucille's. It had been a great temptation to go and check up on her during my sleepless night, but I had only allowed myself to check up on my sleeping children instead. It was not right, after all, for a man to enter a lady's room unannounced. Especially at such a late hour.

I cared little for what people would say about me if I had been caught stepping into or out of Lucille's room, but I was certain she would not feel the same way. Lucille was a conservative woman, who shied easily, and the last thing I wanted was for her to become uncomfortable around me like she had when we first met. I was also sure that during my time away she was undoubtedly teased by my staff for what I had done when I had left a month ago.

The memory of having her so close made my heart begin to leap, and I could easily feel the blush crawling from my cheeks and down my neck. My hands tingled from where they had held Lucille close and my brain nearly collapsed when I remembered the innocent kiss I had placed against the blonde's cheek. The sight of her face burning up a bright red almost left me in a fit of ecstatic giggles. I felt like a deranged school girl in the way I felt so giddy, but I did not care.

Her shy and embarrassed expression were my favorite, and every time I saw her I wanted nothing more than to tease her just so that her face could brighten up in a scarlet hue. The thought of having her speechless around me was sometimes much too tempting that I could not help myself from going up and standing close to her, or touching her intimately like I had the night before.

Lifting my hand up of my face, I stare at it while remembering how soft her face had felt, as well as how warm it had become. In that instant I had wanted nothing more than to lean in and steal a kiss from her like I had the day I left. Only this time I did not need to hold back, did not need to worry about prying eyes, and could have kissed her in the way I desired, but I didn't. I had seen the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty she carried within her chocolate orbs, and realized that they reflected my own.

As much as I wanted to have her flush against me, her lips pressed against my own, I could not move any further than tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. As much as I wanted her, I knew I was not ready, and neither was she. Besides, I did not know if she even felt the same way I did. Perhaps her expressions were nothing more than that, simple embarrassment and nothing else.

 _Or maybe she does feel the same way, but doesn't know how to express it like you…_

Groaning, I turn onto my side and bury my face into my pillow before screaming my frustrations into it.

* * *

 **Chapter 31 - A Mother's Love**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Standing at the port covered in a thick cloak, I squint my eyes through the glaring light of the early morning sun. Around me, the others are running around making last minute check-ups while also saying their goodbyes to the children and Lucille. All the while Juvia continues to go down her list of information that never fails to bore me, so I only half listen to the bluenette as she continues to give me a list of things she wants me to do or things that will happen while we are separated from one another.

"Gray should be joining you all in a week or so once he finishes his business here. In another two weeks Mirajane and myself will also be setting out towards the island with a few more staff members, so in the days that we are apart just inform Porlyusica if you need anything. I know she's quite a walk away from where you'll be staying, as well as stubborn, but go to her for anything," she drones on about other things that I already know.

I drown her out when she starts listing the things she's packed for us while I look around the dock to find Lucille and the children standing a few feet away from us surrounded by the rest of the staff. I make my way over towards them and with an annoyed huff Juvia follows close behind while continuing down her list. She knows I'm not listening to her, or that I ever really do, and this check through is mostly for her own calm state of mind. She wants to make sure that we're not missing anything while we're gone.

Reaching the group, I hear the captain of our ship call out that it was time to board. Juvia gives me a worried look, the same look she gives me every year when I go on this trip with my family, before patting my shoulder and moving on towards where our supplies were being pulled onto the ship.

Mirajane is the first to come up to me and pull me into a hug, her eyes already glistening with unshed tears. I want to scold her and ask her why she was crying when we would see each other again in only a few weeks. It wasn't like I was going to go away forever, but deep down I understood that it had been because of Lis. Mirajane always worried for our safety. She was family after all.

Pulling away, I place my hands on both of her shoulders and give her a reassuring smile, "It's only two weeks. Two weeks and then we'll see each other again," I tell her, "Can you manage two weeks?" I ask and she nods while dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, "Good."

"LIS!" someone cries out behind me causing me jump at the sudden volume of the voice.

My back goes rigid as an unnerving chill runs up my spine making my whole body grow unnaturally cold. I can feel my stomach twist uneasily as it does when I'm on a moving object for too long and I want nothing more than to wrench out my guts. It also doesn't help that I am still nursing a small hangover that leaves me faint and a bit disoriented.

Looking behind me towards the sudden exclamation, I find Cana Alberona, our mystic fortune teller who has yet to ever make a wrong prediction, practically strangling Rose. The older woman, clearly drunk, sits on her knees while holding on tightly to my young daughter who clutches onto the drunk woman not knowing what to do.

"Oh dear, not again," Mira laments with a heavy sigh that only causes the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach worsen.

 _Not again._

"OH LIS! Lis! Lis! Lis! LIS!" Cana exclaims while swinging around with Rose still grasped tightly within her arms, "Oh where have you been all this time?" she bawls, her eyes pouring with tears as the small girl continues to stare at her with a strange expression on her face. All the while Lucille is trying to get Cana's attention so that she will loosen her grip on the confused girl.

"Miss Alberona, please stop," Lucille pleads, but her plea falls on deaf ears as Cana continues to swing around Rose while I remain rooted to where I'm standing.

 _Do something dammit!_

Cana then strokes Rose's long hair and quickly pulls away to admire the length, "Lis, when did you grow out your hair?" Cana asks while squinting at the young girl whose sweet young face no longer holds any sort of expression. From where I am standing it almost looks as if she were a younger version of Juvia, and I realize that I do not like that look on her face.

"When did you get so short?" Cana then asks while patting the girl's head before looking closer at Rosalind who continues to stare mutely at the older female. Realization dawns on Cana's face as she suddenly pulls away from Rose just as Mirajane gets a hold of her, "Oh, Rosy, I didn't… I didn't realize it was you," she mumbles as she sits back on her haunches, "I thought you had been your mom. You look so much like her."

The comment stabs me in the chest, forcing its way through my cavity like a dull blade. It's hard to breathe when images swim past my eyes, threatening to pull me under like it had done so many times before. I tear my eyes away from Rose's disappointed expression to find Lucille almost in a fit of rage beside the two.

Her expression is practically emotionless, but something inside me tells me to look at her eyes. Her eyes, a burning chocolate, glare down at Cana in such a frightening way that I almost think Erza has possessed the blonde's body somehow. Lucille's shoulders are also tense and she seems to be pulling herself up to her fullest height as if something had offended her. The knowing look in her eye seems to be the reason that she looks so heated, but I don't seem to quite grasp what it is that is really making her so angry. Even then, I am still grateful when she finally herds the children away onto the boat without looking back once.

Before I can follow them, Juvia places a hand on my shoulder with a sincerely worried look on her face, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" she asks, and the worry she shows me only makes the sick feeling intensify.

When I look at Lucille's retreating form, however, I feel that sick feeling subsides just to the point where it is bearable, "We'll be alright," I tell her before squeezing her hand on my shoulder and then making my way onto the boat and away from the devastating scene behind me.

Once I'm on the boat and the gangplank has finally been pulled onto the ship, I make my way towards the front of the ship without looking back at my family waiting down below. From the bow of the ship, I watch the ocean stretch out in front of me as cold salty wind hits my face. The water stretches far ahead of us and touches the sky making it hard to discern where the world ends and the heavens begin. Not too long afterwards the ship begins to slowly sail forward and my stomach starts to kick with every fresh wave the boat hits.

I force down the bile that rises at the back of my throat and think of it best if I retreated to my cabin for the day. Tomorrow we would be reaching the island early in the morning, but for now we would be stuck on a rocking ship that was not good for either my motion sickness or my hangover.

Making my way down into where the cabins are at, I make my way sluggishly down the small corridor towards where my room lies near the back of the ship. On my way, I pass by the children's room and hear hushed whispers that grab onto my curiosity. The door to the room is slightly opened and when I peek in through the small slit I find my children sitting upon a large bed looking downtrodden with Rose appearing to be in such a sad mood.

"Are you ok Rosy?" Lucille suddenly asks as she moves towards the bed where Rose is brushing her fingers through her dolly's hair.

"Lucille…," The small girl starts, while looking up at Lucille, but then ends her question with a frustrated huff as she once again looks down at her dolly. Her lips pout out in that adorable stubborn way her mother used to do, and the comparison causes the queasiness to return full force.

Looking at his sister with a knowing look, Happy then looks up at Lucille and asks, "What does our mom look like?"

His question nearly knocks me sideways because I would have never thought that Happy, of all people, would ever admit such a thing. How could he have forgotten what Lisanna looked like?! His own mother! Lisanna's face was not something _anyone_ could ever forget, so how could her? Her own son!

Taken aback by the question, Lucille sits at the edge of the bed near the children's feet and seems to study them as they look back at her expectantly, "I'm not sure," she admits, her voice low and calculated as she continues to study their disappointed expressions, "I've never seen a picture of your mother before." That's because there are none. At least not where anyone can see them, "Do you not remember what she looks like?"

Happy shakes his head, an expression of deep thought crossing his face, "No," he admits after assumingly searching his memories, "When I try to picture her I always see just dad. Dad has always been there for us, so I always remember him, but mom…"

"Do you think I look like her?" Rose asks suddenly, her blue eyes burning with such curiosity and wonder that she almost does look like the spitting image of her mother.

"Why do you want to know?" Lucille asks, curiosity tainting her voice.

Rose looks away, her face back into that unreadable mask she has no doubt picked up from watching Juvia all her life. She looks down at her hands still clutching the doll I had given her on her last birthday. She takes a deep breath before quietly admitting, "Because I don't want to look like her," making us all stare at her in pure shock, "I don't like the way they look at me when they say I look like her," she argues before the startled blonde can say anything, "They always look so sad when they say that and my daddy always looks like he's going to cry when he hears people saying that," she cries, her small face twisted into an anguished expression.

"I don't know what my mommy looks like, and every time they say I look like her, I always think of you," Rose admits with her head still bowed, "When I try to picture my mommy, it's always you I see in her place. Does that mean that you're my mommy now?"

Silence permeates the room like an unpleasant smell. It reaches every corner of the room leaving nothing untouched as all eyes stare at the small girl in utter shock. Happy looks stricken at his sister's confession. He appears to be battling his own thoughts on whether he agrees or disagrees with his sister. Happy looks from his sister towards Lucille whose own expression turns into one of a sad understanding.

Coaxing the shivering girl into her arms, Lucille carries the girl onto her lap before motioning for Happy to join them. He does so willingly and buries his face into her chest as she somehow is able to balance them both in her loving arms. She rocks them back and forth soothingly as she tries to get her thoughts straight. She looks troubled to find something to say before she heaves a heavy sigh.

"You know, when I was little, people used to always say that I looked a lot like my mom," Lucille whispers after a long pause of silence, "Everyone used to say that I was her spitting image, but that didn't mean that I was her. It also took a long time for me to realize that I would never be exactly like my mother, but that did not mean that it was bad. I am my own person, just like you and Happy are your own persons. Maybe you do look like your mom, and it's ok that you don't know what she looks like, because I think you are beautiful no matter who you look like," She tells the small girl while hugging her closer, "And you want to know a secret?" she asks and Rosy nods her head while pulling away to look at Lucille, "I think that you might be even prettier than your mom."

The smile that illuminates Rose's face is blinding. It's until that moment that I realize that the queasy feeling in my stomach has all but gone away. Only the dull pain of light motion sickness churns my stomach, and unable to stand and hear much more I make my way towards my room with careful steps so that they don't know I had been listening to them.

 _Does that mean you're my mommy now?_

Looking back at the still slightly open door to the children's room, I stare at the wood feeling my heart kick in my chest excitedly. It's too soon to even think about that possibility, too soon to try and make plans, but the idea itself is not a bad one at all. At least that's what I think as I make my way into my bed.

* * *

 **So thankfully I didn't have to make you guys wait a gazillion years for another update, you all just had to wait a day. I know it was an agonizing few hours, but its better than weeks... right? And who knows, maybe if I get enough reviews I might even post another chapter tomorrow...**

 **Shout Outs**

 **First of all I would like to honor this chapter to three magnificent readers...**

 **\- Littlest1**

 **\- MagialFoxInTheWilderness**

 **\- DecemberRome**

 **For their awesome ideas that they've allowed me to use within my story and within this chapter. Without their help this whole story would probably be going in a different direction right about now. Thank you guys so much for your wonderful ideas such as the vacation on the island from DecemberRome, The idea of having Rosy call Lucy 'Mommy' and how the kids now see Lucy as a mother figure, and from Littlest1 who thought up of getting Lucy to have a heart to heart talk with Rosalind. Thank you again and allowing me to use these brilliant ideas! You guys are honestly the best.**

 **And of course I can't forget to give great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- TheGoldBlueEyedAssassin**

 **\- celestial-dragneel13**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- leotorias**

 **\- jachyra84**

 **\- TheGoldBlueEyedAssassin**

 **\- celestial-dragneel13**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Guest = Thank you, I'm happy to be back**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = What is this thing you call sleep? I have never heard the word before. And if you have forgotten my dear, I have the heart of a demon, so trivial things such as leaving you craving for more hardly faze sme. I only start to panic when I don't update on time and make you wait ages for a new chapter. Now _that_ I don't do on purpose.**

 **\- SecretAddition = Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I think this chapter might have answered your previous question. Also, once again thank you for the wonderful idea you had given me that helped inspire this chapter! Thanks a million, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **\- Littlest1 = yes it is. Waiting is probably one of the hardest things any living species needs to go through. As for that confrontation, give it a few more chapters. Also, thanks again for the amazing idea you had given me a while back! It really helped a lot when I was writing this chapter, so thanks a million!**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = I'm glad to be back and hear from you again! I'm also happy you enjoyed that chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed this one as well.**

 **\- MicroFire (Guest) = Well, to be fair, Loke was the one that told Gray about Lucy, and he just simply put the pieces together from the stories Natsu had told him when they were kids. Plus, Gray still has his memories intact, Natsu does not. Also, when Natsu finds out it will be very dramatic. Whether it's good or bad will depend. That's all I'll reveal on the matter.**

 **\- CrystalicLotus = I'm so happy to hear that! It honestly makes my day when people say how much they enjoy my story.**

 **\- Stranger1999 = I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hopefully you liked this one as well.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far, please Follow, Favorite, and Review - Remember, reviews are a writer's inspiration - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into the story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31.5**

 _You thought we were done?_

 _Nope_

 _Not yet!_

 _POV: Lucy_

* * *

The salty sea air whips around me causing wisps of hair to float around my head as well as causing the skirts to my dress swish with every passing breeze. Seagulls pass over head or hover while occasionally giving out their strange cry. Looking over across at the land we are standing on, I find the island of Tenrou expand and tower over us in all its majestic glory.

Growing up, my father has taken me to many sorts of towns, cities, and even a few islands in which he would go to do business at. Compared to the few islands I had ever been to, Tenrou island is nothing like I had ever seen in my entire life. Simply looking at the thick foliage around the base of the island is enough to give an adventurous vibe, but the real prize of the island is the large Tenrou tree situated in the center of the island. The tree towered so high that the glare of the sun made it near impossible to see the top of the tree, which looked as if it had another island placed delicately on top of the tree's leaves.

Another magical anomaly about the island is the strange weather change that happened over night. Where in Hargeon the air had been cold and crisp, the weather here was hot with a twinge of humidity. It's as if we have been transported into a different realm, a realm that vaguely resembles the distant lands Natsu and I would imagine up when we were kids.

Peals of laughter startle me when the children zoom past me off the boat and onto the dirt path that disappears into the jungle in front of us before returning just as quickly. They run around the patch of cleared land and climb on top of giant rocks before jumping off them and repeating the action again.

"Be careful you two," I call out to them while hearing an, "Ok," from the two as they jump off the rock one last time before scurrying off to see what they can discover next.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Natsu then asks as he stands beside me to admire the island as well, "This island has been in the Dragneel family for many generations," he says before taking in a deep breath and exhaling with a large smile on his face.

"Really?" I ask while looking intently at him, "how did this place even get into the kingdom's hands?"

"Mavis, one of the previous queens of Fiore, once lived on this island. She had lived as a slave to her own people as a child, but after her island was attacked she escaped and moved to Fiore. Years later, she had met the current king of Fiore and fell in love. After marrying into the throne, she had returned to the island only to discover that no one from her village had remained on the island. The place was completely abandoned. She convinced her husband to then purchase the island, and it has been within the royal family since," he explains before turning to look at me with a soft smile, "There's even an old myth that Mavis used to tell that the island houses fairies, but no one has ever seen any."

Looking at the expanse of the island, I notice that it wouldn't be a great impossibility for the place to hold something so mythically impossible.

"Lucille! Dad! Come on!" Happy then calls from the edge of the forest where the ship's crew has already started making their way towards where we will be staying with our luggage at hand.

Following the small group down the hidden path, I take time to look at the surrounding foliage and how the sun's warm rays spill through the openings in the leaves above us. Closing my eyes, I can almost see my seven-year-old self, running through the trees and under the rays of light with a younger Natsu close at hand. The laughter of the children in front of us makes the feeling much more realistic and it fills me with a warmth and comfort that leaves all my worries washing away little by little.

When I open my eyes again, I find a small manor sitting in the middle of a clearing with the thick forest surrounding it a few meters all around it. The clearing is large enough that a good stream of light pours in through the large opening of the canopy bathing the red-bricked building in its yellow glow.

The manor looks a bit worn, no doubt from being unlived in for months, but the rustic appearance gives the place a much more ethereal appeal to it. It's as if it were a hidden cottage deep within a quiet forest housing magical creatures or otherworldly beings. It looks romantic in its own magical way.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Happy screeches as he and Rosalind zoom past the crew to enter the empty building before the workers.

I laugh as a few workers grumble under their breath at almost being knocked over. Natsu chuckles beside me as we watch everyone disappear into the dark confines of the mysterious building. Before I can follow, Natsu takes my gloved hand, and giving me a silent smile, leads me towards what will now be our home for the next month and a half.

* * *

 **Well that is all for today!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	33. Chapter 32

"ACHOO!" A loud sneeze roars through the quiet room making me jump from the sudden sound, "Dammit!"

Looking back, I find Natsu sprawled across a nearby settee with a cloth covering his face in a pathetic manner. He sneezes again causing his whole body to jump from the force of his sneeze as he groans under the cloth while also grumbling under his breath.

"Why the hell is there so much dust!" Natsu then cries out, much to the children's amusement, "This place should have been dusted and cleaned a long time ago! Damn people that are supposed to be taking care of this place are getting lazy!" he continues to rant as I turn to get back to work at dusting off the nearby fireplace. Why we have one on an island that never seems to ever get cold throughout the year is beyond me. Perhaps it's just there for decorative purposes.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - To the Place Our Hearts Once Met**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

It's been three days since we arrived to the island, and much to the king's disappointment we were not welcomed with a very good sight.

Upon entering the manor, I try not to think about how it had been hand in hand, we had come to quickly notice that the manor was not properly cleaned as it was supposed to have been. In fact, it looked as if no one had even stepped foot into the building in a long while. The whole place screamed abandoned from the thick layer of dust coating everything, from the pieces of furniture still covered in thick white blankets to keep the dust off.

Cobwebs, spider webs, dust bunnies, and creepy crawlers made their home in every distant corner of every room around the house. On our first day here, the children and I quickly got to work in clearing out the bedrooms we would all be staying in. We had started by removing all the covers on every bed and hanging them outside to air out. Then we got to work in dusting off every piece of furniture within the three rooms being occupied before sweeping and moping all the dirt accumulated on the ground.

The whole time the children had been so helpful in cleaning, and although Natsu had tried to help us as well, we quickly learned that he would be no real use to us. Due to his sensitive nose, and all the dust floating around in the air, Natsu was left to a sneezing mess all around the house. The only thing he could really do was collect firewood for me so that I could cook for everyone.

"You should have brought more people with you," I tell him over my shoulder, as I finish wiping down the mantle of the fireplace, only to earn a grumpy groan from the male behind me.

"I'm tired of being surrounded and waited on by people," he mutters without moving from his sprawled position on the couch, "That's the main reason I always come alone on these vacations with the kids for a week or two before everyone else joins us. It gives me time to clear my head and think for myself before Juvia hammers more unnecessary information into my head," He sniffs indignantly, "And usually the house is already clean by the time we get here, but for some unknown reason the people that are supposed to look after the house year-round have neglected their duty." He sneezes a few more times before continuing, "We've never had this problem before."

"Did you do something to make them mad?" I ask, knowing very well that that might have been the case.

"Hey! I am an angel! I would never do such a thing!" he cries out while sitting up in his seat to glare at me after removing the cloth from his face.

"So says the Dragon King," I retort without looking at him and all he gives me is a muffled, "humph," before the room goes quiet again.

The children and I continue to clean, making it a game to see who can clean the fastest, and before long we're finished with the sitting room. The white walls and wooden floors practically glisten from the care and love we have given it in the past few hours. I'm also surprised at how willing both kids were at helping me with my chores. They even helped me cook breakfast and dinner for their father making suggestions as to what we could make with the food we had brought along with us.

"Done!" Rosy cheers excitedly while bouncing up and down around the large sitting room.

Throwing himself on the floor, Happy groans out, "Finally," while his sister moves to sit beside him.

"I'll go start on lunch while you all rest," I tell them while heading over to the kitchen. They all say their oks as I enter the spacious kitchen and try to think up of what to make for everyone today.

I'm barely opening a cupboard to pull out ingredients to make soup when both children come barreling into the room at full speed.

"Lucille!" they both cry out in excitement, almost making me drop a pot I had been holding, "Let's go on a picnic!" they squeal while jumping up and down while tugging on the skirt of my dress.

"Happy had the idea," Rosy exclaims while the blue-haired boy nods his head eagerly.

"We can go have the picnic at the town's ruins by the waterfall!" he says and in his excitement, he almost knocks me down by pushing and tugging on my skirts.

A picnic.

That doesn't sound like a bad idea, and the weather outside seems to be pleasant enough. It would also be a good thing to air out our lungs that have been breathing in dust for the past few days. A breath of clean air would probably help clear my head a bit. I still haven't stopped worrying about everyone back home in Magnolia, and not having Gray to reassure me that they were all fine was starting to get to me.

"That sounds perfect," I tell the children as I put the pot away and pull out ingredients to make sandwiches, "Do you both want to help me make lunch?" I ask and they eagerly nod their heads before moving to the nearby sink to wash their hands before helping me.

When we finish making lunch, I leave them both to pack up everything we will need for our picnic and walk back into the living room to find Natsu looking out a nearby window. His expression looks a bit distant, and he doesn't seem to have noticed that I've entered the room. When I'm close enough, I try to peer around him to see if he's finally noticed that I've walked into the room, but he doesn't look my way.

"Your Majesty?" I ask, and he tilts his head in my direction to show that he's listening, but still he doesn't turn to look at me. Odd, "Umm… the children informed me that they would like to go on a picnic in the woods. I just wanted to know if you'd be joining us as well?"

I'm expecting him to say that he'll come. That he'd turn to smile at me and say that it would be a good idea to go out and enjoy nature, but he doesn't. Instead, a strange look crosses his face looking between a mixture of sadness, confusion, and anger. He doesn't direct the strange gaze to me, however, but instead continues to look out towards what I'm assuming is the nearby forest.

"No, I don't think I'll be joining you all this time," he says somberly, his voice still sounding a bit nasally from all the times he's been sneezing, "I'm not very fond of forests," he then explains in a soft voice, "They've made me feel uncomfortable since I was a kid. It's usually why I never go outside when I'm at the castle. Forests never really bring anything good, after all."

But he's wrong.

A forest is a magical place where your wildest imaginations run wild. Anything you dream up can become a reality and the world outside the forest line is nothing but a dream one does not have to worry about. That is what Natsu taught me a long time ago. He had been the reason that I look into the thick greenery of the woods with expectant eyes. It had been one of the places that we first became friends. A place where our social status didn't matter. A place I knew I was loved and cared for when home was nothing but a depressing place to return to each night. If I didn't need to go back home every night after our great adventures, I probably would have never returned to the estate. Instead I'd live out in the wilds with my best friend.

But that dream never came to be.

I place a gloved hand on his shoulder and offer him a soft smile when he turns to look at me, "You don't have to go if you don't want to," I assure him while squeezing his shoulder in a comforting manner, "We can go on our own if it's alright with you. We'll go and be back before it gets too late," I tell him without losing my smile.

Removing my hand, I then turn to where the children emerge from the kitchen with a large picnic basket in hand. I take the heavy basket from them both as we all head out through the door. I follow both children as they lead me towards a path that breaks off into the forest to our right, but before we even enter through the tree line I hear someone calling us from behind.

When I turn around, I find Natsu jogging up behind us trying to catch up. I wait for him patiently along with the children who stare at their father with wide smiles.

"Daddy, you came!" Rosy crows while throwing herself at her father when he finally catches up to us.

"Why your change or heart?" I ask while unable to hide the smile spreading across my face.

He coughs and looks away, a soft tinge of pink dusting his cheeks, as he pouts looking like a stubborn little boy, "You've never been out in these forests before. The last thing I need is for you and the kids to get lost or hurt."

"Of course," I say as I turn to follow the children who quickly pull us to follow them, "That sounds very reasonable."

The walk down the path through the arch of the neighboring trees is a pleasant one. The air isn't as stifling as it had been when we first arrived, and the cover of the trees above allows the ground below us to be much cooler. This scenery makes the island feel even more magical, and somewhere deep within me I know that I would never want to leave this place.

"Careful," Natsu says as he wraps an arm around my waist when I take a wrong step and almost fall forward.

"Sorry," I apologize while straightening up as he removes his hand.

He gives me a small smile before reaching out and grabbing a hold of the picnic basket, "Here let me take it," he says before pulling the basket from my grasp. I don't argue with him, feeling a bit relieved to no longer have to deal with the heavy weight of the basket. However, I am taken aback when Natsu switches my hold from the basket to his free hand.

My heart kicks from the warmth provided from his hand as it seeps through my glove and into my bones. I watch in awe as he tugs my arm gently so that I follow him, and I do so without a word while feeling my heart pick up its pace. I try to hide the sneaky smile that threatens to explode on my face as I keep an eye away from him and on the children skipping ahead of us. Clearly unknowing of their father's and my hand holding. My smile only intensifies when I sneak a peek at Natsu only to notice his own happy smile brightening up his face. It's a much better look on him compared to the strange glare he had on earlier.

Passing through a curtain of hanging vines, I squeeze Natsu's hand at the fascinating sight before me.

Crumbling buildings of stone are nearly submerged in greenery. Vines wrap around the eroding buildings like tight coils while trees of various kinds emerge from within the old houses and joining their towering brothers and sisters around us.

The stone path beneath our feet is cracked with patches of grass and flowers sprouting through the fractures making the terrain a bit hard to walk over. The whole place is a picture from a dream only a child can procure. It screams out adventure with the crumbling buildings promising boobytraps, hidden treasure, and maybe even a mythical creature here and there. The old abandoned town also gives off a feeling of sadness for what its citizens must have gone through when it had been attacked long ago.

This place should be a thriving town, maybe even a city, but instead it remained a tomb.

 _"Come on Lucy!"_

Looking over to the sound of the childish voice, I watch Natsu rush past me towards the wondrous ruins. He turns to look at me as he runs before beckoning me to follow him with the wave of his hand and his toothy grin.

My blood seems to come alive as a rush of excitement overcomes me, until I realize that I'm not a little girl anymore. Instead, I'm holding hands with an older Natsu, and Happy had called his sister to join him on a new adventure. I'm a little disappointed, but feeling Natsu's strong hand caging my own leaves me feeling a bit at ease.

After all, since I had arrived at the castle I had thought that being around the pinkette would lead to my misfortune and further misery. I could also not accept the fact that he had somehow forgotten me in the years that we had been apart, and due to that memory loss, I feared that he would one day remember and cast me out for what I had done to him. I still fear that outcome. I'm still terrified that he'll see me with those hateful eyes that I had first witnessed all those months ago.

I fear it more now than I had before.

And unlike before, I did not fear him remembering me and then sending me away or even leaving me at Phantom Lord's door once he realized why I was here. I did not fear his heated stare as much as I always admit, or the way his thunderous voice could make even a mountain shake in fear. No, what I feared now most was that if he remembered everything that had happened in our past, I would once again lose him.

The thought makes me shudder and leaves an empty feeling in my chest. An emptiness that had suddenly been filled to the brim with an indescribable love. A love that revolved around the Dragon King of Fiore as well as his children that he treasured so dearly. I feared losing all of this, especially now that I'm slowly coming into terms with what I feel for the exuberant male.

Looking up at Natsu, I realize that his expression has fallen once again. He stares off after his children with that same far off look he had earlier in the manor. It's almost like he cannot focus on what is happening around him. It makes me wonder if something is bothering him.

Squeezing his hand to get his attention, I tilt my head to the side in a questioning manner when he finally looks at me. His sad, dark eyes stare at me as if barely realizing that I was here even though we've been standing by each other for a good while now. He blinks slowly a few times before giving me a small smile that does nothing to reassure me as he suddenly let's go of my hand and walks off with his hands buried deep within the pockets of his trousers.

I follow him towards a rock ledge a few yards to our left. The ledge overlooks a waterfall that towers over out heads across from the ledge and dumps its crystalline water into a lake that drops off many meters below the stone ledge.

The ledge reminds me of the one back home that overlooked the lake hidden deep within the forest my father owned. The ledge back home was of course not as high as this one is, and our small lake did not have a water fall pouring gallons of water into it. However, if you would see our lake through the eyes of a child the sight before us is what you would undoubtedly see.

Happy and Rosy come and join us at the ledge as the three of us stare at Natsu with curious expressions. He, in turn, continues to stare at where the waterfall begins to drop its water while small gusts of wind tousle his spiky hair. Stands of pink sweep over unblinking eyes and I can only wonder what it is that is going through his mind right now.

Silence resonates around us with only the rustling of the leaves overhead and the occasional bird call breaking the stillness. Not even the children make a remark as they watch their father with a look of understanding I had never seen any child possess. It makes me curious to know what this silence means. What Natsu's silence truly conveys, but I don't pry because I can't seem to find my voice. It's lost in a sea of emotions that I don't understand, and all I want to do is to wipe that strange look off Natsu's face. I want him to smile and laugh like he had the night before, but I don't know what the first step is to comfort an adult. Especially someone who was fighting demons I could not in my wildest dreams understand.

Feeling defeated and annoyed at my uselessness, I turn to the children and motion for them to bring over the picnic basket Natsu had left behind when he had let go of my hand. I try not to think how cold my hand has gotten since he let go of it, or the way he seems to ignore our movement as he continues to stare off into the abyss.

Eventually Natsu accepts a sandwich from Happy and eats it silently from where he continues to stand. The children and I watch him as we eat, all wondering what it is that we could do to help the male. We come up with nothing, and soon it is time for us to go.

After we clean up the mess we had made and packed our picnic supplies back into the basket, I watch the children tug on their father's sleeve to get him to move. He complies wordlessly while Rosy and Happy skip ahead as their father follows them slowly, looking lost and a bit disoriented.

I follow the trio at a loss for what to do, and feel almost desperate when the manor finally comes into view. It isn't until the children rush inside the building that I feel my head nearly ready to explode.

 _Do something dammit!_

Pushing myself forward, I take Natsu's hand and tug the male's hand so that he's forced to look at me, "What's wrong?" I ask him, my tone a serious one as I glare up at the male to show that I did not want him sidestepping my question.

He blinks down at me, that faraway look slowly turning into one of focus. He stares at me for a good while before his hand tightens against my own almost in an impulsive manner causing my face to soften. A few expression of confusion cross his face before he tightly shuts his eyes and gives a heavy sigh, "I… I'm… It's nothing," he stutters, obviously not able to find the words to tell me the truth, "I'm ok, I promise," He lies, the defeat in his tone apparent.

Removing my hand from his own, I gently grab a hold of his cheek and run a gloved finger just beneath his eye and he leans into the touch. My palm burns from where his face presses against it and my heart flutters painfully in my chest, but I ignore the jittery feeling. Instead I bring his face down so that he's at eye level with me as I press our foreheads together while I keep my eyes closed.

The feeling is familiar. It's a gesture Natsu would often do when we were younger and I was in distress over something that might have happened to me at the time. The action would always leave me in a fit of tears, but it still always helped me feel secure and a bit relieved that I was not alone. It had always touched every part of my being and felt as if in some mystical way I was connected to the young boy before me. It was a connection that never seemed to break and only grew stronger with every day that we spent together.

With our foreheads pressed against each other, I can almost feel the turmoil swirling within him. I still don't understand what it is that is bothering him, but when I open my eyes I am met with a turbulent night sky.

His somber black eyes swim with an unknown despair. Still, he watches me intently as I force a smile while pulling him closer so that he too feels that he isn't alone, "You're lying," I whisper, and he gasps as if I had revealed the biggest secret the world had never once heard before. He's shocked that I've seen through his lie and is at a loss for words.

"How?" He asks, his eyes searching my own, but he never gives me the chance to answer him.

Instead, I am pulled into his arms so fast that the world spins for a good minute before I can recollect my thoughts long enough to comprehend what has now happened.

Natsu holds me close to him, an arm wrapped around my waist while his free hand presses my head towards him so that my face is nearly buried into his chest. His own face is pressed into the crook of my neck almost painfully, but even then, I don't push away or say anything. Instead, I wrap my own arms around him, uncaring if the basket in my hand falls to the ground unceremoniously. I hold him close the way he had done when I had crashed into him after my nightmare all those weeks ago. I will my being to comfort him in the way he had comforted me so many times before. I urge my love for him to reach him and soothe his bleeding soul, because watching him broken this way hurts me. Especially when I don't know the true nature of his distress.

Was this my fault?

Did I cause this heartache within him?

Or was it something beyond my own understanding?

I push those thoughts aside when I hear Natsu sniffle. Other than that soft noise he doesn't move, and from how my shoulder remains dry I can tell that he is not crying. He simply holds me tightly, seeming to seek solace in my own embrace. It's such a strange feeling having Natsu seek comfort from me when it has always been the other way around. I remove any other thoughts from my head as I rub his back to ease the tension of the muscles there.

As I stand there wondering what ails my broken king, I do not notice how the sky above us begins to darken with swirling grey clouds.

The ominous sign of a slowly approaching storm.

* * *

 **So this chapter kind of just wrote itself. I have no idea how it ended up the way it did, originally it was supposed to end up a bit happier, but I liked it so I kept it as is. I also found that it shows the hidden demons that Natsu has. Whereas the beginning showed those demons through his spouts of anger, now they are shown with a deeper emotion.**

 **Anywho, I hope you liked the early chapter. I was going to post it tomorrow, but tonight I'm leaving to Mexico for the weekend, so our next update won't be until Monday.**

 **Shout Outs!**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Jaz-147**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Jaz-147**

 **\- CrazyLittleNekoGirl**

 **\- SchOuu**

 **And to my Fantabulous reviewers...**

 **\- Littlest1 = I agree with the connection that Lucy has with Rosy and once again thank you for the idea! I'm also glad you liked the chapter as well as the small details you also enjoy.**

 **\- Glass Dragon's Rose = No one spills the beans while Lucy is away. They're too busy trying to find all the bombs Lucy and the kids left behind in the castle -** _which will be mentioned later when they finally arrive to the island -_ **and I agree that Lucy's charm might be able to save her when Natsu finally remembers, or will it...**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = That honestly makes finishing this story more worthwhile. I love hearing when my readers say they enjoy my story, but to hear those few - including you - that this story is one of their favorites leaves me elated! Also, I had finished writing this chapter before reading your review and saw the suggestion about Lucy comforting Natsu, and it's funny how I had somehow read your mind. Also, yes, Lucy and Natsu will end up together in the end, but as to whether they will date first or just get married... I'm too certain yet. We'll both just have to wait and see!**

 **\- Kauia = I'm so happy to hear you liked the chapters, and the reason I've been able to update fast is that during the weeks I've been inactive I've been writing as much as I could during the few minutes that I could. I hadn't updated before because I wouldn't know when I would get the chance, but now since I'm on vacation I can update whenever I want. I'm also happy you liked the idea of Mommy Lucy. A few of my readers had suggested the idea and I couldn't help but add it in.**

 **\- SecretAddition = Was it? I'll take that as being a good thing.**

 **\- stranger1999 = Thank you and you're welcome! And because you're also a magnificent, here's another chapter!**

 **\- crazi4muzik = Many adventures! And lots of feels!**

 **\- DecemberRome = I'm sooooo happy you liked the chapter! And here's another one, so enjoy it! And thank you for being such an amazing person as well!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far, please Favorite, Follow, and Review - remember, reviews are a writer's inspiration - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see in the story, you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	34. Chapter 33

"Lucille! Look at me!"

Turning to look at the voice that called out to me, I find Happy waving at me from a short cliff a few feet away. I wave back at him from where I'm sitting to show that I can see him before he turns and jumps into the salty ocean water. I clap as loud as I can when he reemerges from the water to look at me and make sure that I had watched his accomplishment. His eager smile shows me that he enjoys the appraisal as much as his father had when he was a child.

"You're knocking the tower over!" Rosy then squeals, bringing my attention back to what I had been doing before Happy had called out to me.

"Oops, sorry," I apologize to the little girl before scooping up the sand that had previously been a small addition to the sand castle the small girl had been making, "This sand isn't sticky enough to make a proper castle," I then grumble when the sand continues to shift and fall beneath my fingers.

Glowering, Rosy stares at me with puffed up cheeks as she attempts to help me salvage what I had destroyed, "That's because you're wearing gloves," she mutters, "You have to take them off if you want to properly make a castle."

Looking down at my covered hands, I stare down at the cotton cloth keeping my hands hidden. The cotton gloves had been white before we came out to enjoy our time at the beach, but now they were a bit discolored due to getting wet and the grains of sand sticking adamantly to the soft material. I try not to grimace at the thought of taking them off. I never go a day without wearing them, and I don't plan on making today an exception.

* * *

 **Chapter 33 - Bound**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Rosy, stop bullying Lucille," Natsu calls from behind us making the small girl pout as she returns to fixing her ruined castle.

Attempting to dust off the sand from my hand, I stand up and head on over to the near picnic blanket where Natsu is sitting under the shade of a large umbrella. He squints out towards the horizon as I take a seat a bit beside him on the large blanket to look out into the water where Happy has run onto the shore and is now making his way back towards the ledge.

"Be careful," both Natsu and I call out to him when he stars to get closer to the ledge to jump off it once again.

"OK!" he yells back before pinching his nose and then jumping into the water once again.

From where I'm sitting, I keep a close eye on Rosy as she continues to fix the tower I had accidentally knocked over. I need to make sure that she doesn't try to go after her brother, especially since I was barely informed that she doesn't know how to swim properly. The good thing is that she doesn't go too far into the water. Only far enough where the water barely even touches her knees.

Beside me, Natsu yawns loudly while stretching his arms above his head catching my attention. I watch him close his eyes tightly while continuing to stretch his arms up above him. When he finishes stretching, he opens his eyes and looks at me before turning to give me his back. Confused, I'm about to ask him what was wrong when he leans back and drops his head into my lap.

He looks up at me, a serious look on his face while my own burns up, and it has nothing to do with the island heat surrounding us.

"I'm going to take a nap," Natsu says matter-of-fact while closing his eyes and wiggling his head around a bit to get comfortable. He completely ignores my whine of protest and within a matter of seconds he's just snoring away.

After the shock of what he's done passes, I simply chuckle at his strange antics before running my gloved fingers through his soft spiky hair. He almost purrs from my ministrations as I continue to watch his face soften into a small comfortable smile. It only makes my smile widen as my heart starts to kick faster in my chest while butterflies furiously flutter inside my stomach.

We have been on the island for over ten days now. It's also been a week since our picnic in the woods where Natsu had been acting so strange the entire time. After attempting to comfort him to the best of my abilities that day, we had gone back into the manor and Natsu had locked himself away in his room for the remainder of the day.

Due to the strange state of his mood and the way he had shown me a glimpse of weakness, I had thought that our enjoyable trip would have ended there. I had worried that Natsu might be too embarrassed to face me, but the next morning started with a bright and cheerful king ready to start the day. He had acted as if his strange dark mood the previous day had never happened, and I never brought it back up in case he relapsed and disappeared back into the confines of his room.

The only thing I had done was ask if he was doing well, to which he answered, "Better than ever!" with that wide-toothed smile that never failed to make my heart soar. He had even taken my hand in his with such a strange warm look in his eye, "Thanks Lucille," was all he said to me, and not once has that topic ever spring up again.

Staring intently at his face now, I continue to run my fingers through his hair still wondering what it was that had left him so distraught that day. Even though I know that he is doing so much better now, I can't help but just _know_ that he is hiding his real emotions. No one just breaks down like that out of nowhere and then suddenly spring back up the next day as if nothing had ever happened. I wasn't a fool, he was still hurting and no amount of smiles could ever hide that fact from me.

 _It's not fun taking on the world by yourself_

The words he had told me on a day that seems like a lifetime ago, resonates through my head. I remember that moment in the library where we had picked up his scattered papers. He had asked me about my gloves and why I was so adamant about wearing them. He had noticed the demons hiding under my mask, just as I have seen his time and time again.

Who knew that the words he had told me would apply so much to him as much as they did me. He needed someone by his side just as much as I did, but his burden in life is so much heavier than my own. He is a king with, duties to protect his nation. He is a father, with a duty to love and adore his children. He is a friend, with the duty to care for his comrades. But most of all, he is a person with the duty to take care of himself, to which he does so little.

On the day that I had met him in the library, and the days that followed, I had believed Natsu to be one of the bravest and strongest persons I had ever met. The only flaw I had found from him was how harsh and temperamental he had been in the beginning. He had been the epitome of what everyone had described him to be. The fearsome Dragon King of Fiore, but now I see him for what he truly is. Natsu Dragneel, a man whose own existence is as broken as my own. Perhaps even more.

As I continue to stroke Natsu's hair, I don't once notice the children whispering amongst each other a short distance away.

* * *

"GAH!" Natsu growls while throwing his cards onto the table angrily, "This is so unfair! How are you so good at this game?!" he then asks while glaring at the hand I had won with.

A pair of twos and nothing else.

He would have won with two pairs of threes and sevens, but had folded after thinking that my own hand had been better than his. This is the fourth time today that I've fooled him with losing hands.

Gathering up all the cards along with my winnings, I shoot a proud smile towards the glowering king who sits right beside me, "No one likes a sore loser your majesty," I tease him while restacking my chips before moving to shuffle the deck.

"You must be cheating," he mutters under his breath.

"You were the one who shuffled the cards last time daddy. Lucille couldn't have cheated," Rosy informs her pouting father.

Natsu mutters something under his breath, but doesn't say another thing after I pass him his new set of cards.

After everyone has their new cards in hand, and have already exchanged the cards they needed exchanging, we all sit in the familiar silence that comes before war. The staring contest amongst one another commences as soon as everyone's eyes tighten into suspicious glares.

Our silent war goes on for a few minutes before I feel a pressure on my left hand. Looking over to see what it is, I watch as Natsu takes my hand in his without even looking at me. He stares at his cards with an easy-going look on his face, but continues to take my hand in his as if it were a natural gesture. Nowadays, that does seem to be the case.

Since the day of our picnic, Natsu has been acting more and more lovable. It's come to the point where he doesn't even hide the gestures from the children anymore, and they don't seem to mind. They all act as if it's natural for their father to hold my hand, or to lean in close to tell me something, or to even wrap his arm around my shoulder from time to time.

At first, I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable with all the physical contact, but with each time he continues to do it I can't help but feel a bit less uncomfortable every day. Even now I can't help but hold his hand back while enjoying the warmth that it exudes. Sometimes when he lets go I feel my hand grow unnervingly cold, even when I'm wearing gloves.

Tugging on his hand, I wait for him to look at me before giving him a sweet smile, "Holding my hand isn't going to help you win. You know that, right?" I ask, causing him to scowl at me. He squeezes my hand tightly, but not tight enough to where it hurts

"You think I'm trying to sabotage you?" he asks looking as if I've just offended his entire being.

"Yes," the children and I answer without missing a beat.

Looking outright appalled, Natsu drops down his cards to show us his hand, "Full house, I win!" he announces without arguing with us further on trying to distract me, "See, I don't need to cheat like you to win."

"You just got lucky this time," I tell him while putting down my two pairs with a sigh. Natsu just pouts when I don't praise him for his win.

"Daddy…" looking up at the sound of Rosy's small voice, I watch the small girl look at her father with teary eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Natsu asks anxiously while looking at his daughter with worry.

We all stare at the small girl wondering what could have happened to make her look so distraught. I can barely even hear her soft, "I'm sorry," as she hides her face behind her cards that are still held in her tiny hands. Before Natsu can ask why, Rosalind shoots up in her seat and slams her hands down on the table so loud that there's a ringing in my ear from the sudden noise, "ROYAL FLUSH! I WIN!" she crows leaving us all stunned.

"You little brat!" Natsu cries out when Rosy throws herself on the table to retrieve her winnings

He tries to tickle her as punishment for fooling him, but when she attempts to roll away she hits a cup of water we had on the table causing it to spill on top of me. Jumping to my feet, I quickly feel the water seeping through the top of my dress until it reaches my skin.

"I'm sorry Lucille!" all three Dragneels call out while Rosy stands up from her chair and rushes towards my side, "Come, let's go get you changed," she say while taking my hand and urging me to my feet.

I do as I'm told as she leads me out of the room and upstairs towards a part of the manor that we hardly ever go towards, "Where are you taking me?" I ask her when she leads me to one of the last doors in the hallway.

"To get you a dress," she says while leading me into the dusty room. We hadn't dusted this room or removed the thick blankets hiding the furniture because Natsu had said that this was just a storage room. That there was no need to even come in here since there was nothing useful inside this room.

"I have my own dresses that I can wear," I tell the small girl, who pulls me deeper into the room.

She ignores me and let's go of my hand to duck underneath a thick blanket that looks to be covering something tall and wide. I watch her silhouette move from behind the white dusty cover seeming to be shuffling around something. She struggles for a few minutes before she emerges from under the cover with a dress dragging behind her. Holding it up for me to see, she demands for me to put it on without complaint.

Rosy doesn't give me time to argue with her as she hurries me along while also diving back under the white blanket to retrieve some shoes that go along with the dress. She then ushers me towards a folding screen covered in dust and tells me to change quickly so that we can go back to our game.

Not wanting to upset her, I quickly remove my damp clothing and throwing it onto the folding screen not caring if it gets dust on it. I then proceed to shimmy into the dress wondering if this was alright. Was it really ok for me to put on this outfit even if it has been in storage for who knows how long? I just really hope I don't get in trouble for listening to Rosy's demands this time.

When I finish putting on the dress, Rosy takes my hand and leads me towards a mirror she must have uncovered. We stand before the reflective glass and admire the dress she has given me.

It's a simple ensemble with a cornflower blue bodice that has a short peplum covering the long white skirt at the bottom. A dusty rose-colored sash wraps around the waistline of the bodice and tied on the left side of my hip. Off the shoulder sleeves hang down my arms and end just a bit past my wrists with white trimming at the ends of the sleeves as well as beneath the peplum and just above the bodice.

The dress also fits perfectly and hugs my body comfortably with the only exception being that the bust is a bit tight. Other than that, it's a perfect fit.

"You look beautiful!" Rosy marvels from where she stands beside me, "You look like a real life princess!"

 _Princess…_

Loke quickly comes into mind and my mood dampens a bit at the thought of the orange-haired male. Not hearing any news from him or the others still leaves me up at night wondering if they were all ok. During the day Natsu and the children distract me with all their shenanigans and the endless adventures we have gone on around the island, but night time is a whole different story. At night my thoughts are left to themselves and nightmares always tend to visit while giving me nightmares that pertain to my family.

The only solace I have is that in a few days Gray will be joining us on the island along with Mirajane. Hopefully then I'll finally receive some sort of news from Loke and the others. I also pray that the news I receive is good news rather than something bad…

* * *

 **So this chapter was a dozy to write. I had stayed a bit longer in Mexico than I had anticipated but when I got back and tried to tackle this chapter I ended up getting major writer's block. I knew how I wanted the chapter to go, but the actual process to get things where I wanted them took longer than I wanted it to. Thankfully I finally finished this chapter and you all don't have to wait any longer for it. Also, this is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written.**

 **Anywho, how have your holidays been going? My Christmas was an enjoyable one with my family. I got spoiled by my cousin this year so I'm extra happy for the presents she really didn't have to get me but did so anyways. How about you all? What kind of gifts did you all give and receive? I hope you all have been having wonderful times with friends and family.**

 **Shout outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- gabbyhales99**

 **\- Yukino scarlet**

 **\- Fine Shade**

 **\- coldthamper**

 **\- StellaTenedrisx17**

 **\- nitocris of babylon**

 **\- awsz**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- gabbyhales99**

 **\- Feam01**

 **\- bch1993**

 **\- Fine Shade**

 **\- StellaTenedrisx17**

 **\- nitrocris**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Chili612 = I'm glad you've finally caught up with my story and that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it!**

 **\- Jaz-147 = I'm glad that you're enjoying my story, and unfortunately there's still a ways to go until Natsu remembers everything. But from here he will be getting more flashbacks that will only confuse him a bit more.**

 **\- Littlest1 = I agree with Natsu not being completely dense. He's shown time and time again that he understands what's going on and I feel that he sometimes just tunes out some things to keep from being awkward around Lucy and others, but that's just my own thought. Also, I had not noticed the hand holding until you mentioned it. That's actually quite awesome that you caught that since it does have a lot of meaning between the two.**

 **\- Stranger1999 = We all do, trust me, but some things need to happen before he remembers. Sadly not all of that is going to be good... As towards what his reaction will be, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Grab the tissues, it's going to be a major feels train from here. I apologize now for any future heartbreak. Also, Muchas Gracias! Me diverti mucho y los extrane tanto tambien!**

 **\- Akumakisses = I'm really relieved that you don't give up on me. Especially when I delay chapters for as long as I do. Thank you for being awesome, and I'm sorry for the future heartaches I'll be making you go through.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = Better late than never, right? And I don't feel betrayed because at least you got to read the chapter and give me a beautiful review as always. Also, yes, they do willingly help Lucille because they have accepted Lucille as their mother even after she had technically said no. I'm also glad you liked the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And yes, from here Natsu will be getting memory spurts from time to time that he won't know how to decipher.**

 **\- MicroFire (Guest) = I'm so happy to hear that you enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it! Also, Lucy will reveal what is underneath her glove soon, but it has nothing to do with Natsu, so he can't get any memories from it.**

 **\- Saranau34 = I'm happy that you enjoyed the last two chapters, and yes, the Dragneels are definitely starting to see that they really can't live without Lucy's presence. She's engraved herself within their lives without even trying, but before we get a pearl we need to add a bit of pressure into their relationship. The storm definitely represents both.**

 **\- peacerockgirl123 = Yes they are.**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = Well it did. I had no idea what I was writing and by the time I knew it I had finished the chapter. It surprised even me, but I'm glad you liked it.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last two chapters!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33.5**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _You didn't think we were done?_

 _We need one more trip on the feels train today!_

 _So buckle up your seats, and get ready for the ride, because a storm is approaching and it's coming in fast!_

* * *

"Got any sevens?" I ask the small blue-haired boy sitting across from me.

Picking his nose with a bored expression, he says, "Go fish," with a faraway look on his face, "I want some fish now," he comments while staring up at a spot over my head with a dreamy look.

Grabbing a card from the middle of the deck, I stare at the new card I got before placing it next to its pair. I look up at Happy again as he studies his own cards with that same bored expression from before, and I can't help but feel a bit suspicious at his aloofness. Usually he is more than excited to have me all for himself, but today him and his sister seem a bit… off.

"Alright, spit it out," I call out to the small boy who looks up at me confused, "What are you and your sister up to?" I ask while putting down my cards face-down. I may be interrogating him, but our game was still not over and I was sure not going to let him win.

"What~ do you mean?" Happy asks while looking away from me. He doesn't even look at his cards, rather, he shifts his eyes to look underneath the table to his right.

"You and your sister have been up to something lately," I inform him while tapping my fingers on top of the table repeatedly, "I can tell because you two have been oddly quiet these past few days."

"Well what about you?" Happy counters as he shifts his gaze onto me again, however he looks much more suspicious now, "What is it that you are up to with Lucille?"

Feeling unnerved at his knowing look, I keep my eyes on him not wanting to give anything away, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Happy's glare turns into a questioning scowl that makes him look older than he really is, "We may be kids dad, but it would take someone really dumb not to notice the way you and Lucille look at each other. The whole month you were away all the maids kept on talking about how you had kissed Lucille and how you've changed since she got here. You like her, and I know its more than how a friend likes a friend. You love her!"

"First of all, I kissed her cheek!" I correct him.

"That's still a kiss," he mutters while crossing his arms in that same stubborn manner that I do.

"Second, how would you know that I love her? You're just a snot nosed brat who likes causing trouble," I counter while copying his pose without intending to. We really are too much alike.

Giving me a firm expression I had never seen on him before, Happy sits up to his fullest height and stares me dead in the eye, "I don't remember much about when I was younger, but I am certain about this. You look at her the same way you used to look at mom."

I'm stunned silent. The happy playful mood from before has seemed to somehow seep out of the room making it feel cold. I don't know how to respond to that claim, because he isn't wrong. I know the way that I look at Lucille, and I know that the children have taken notice in this. I had thought that after a bit of time passed and I finally found Lucille's true feelings towards me, I could explain to them why it is that I act the way I do towards their governess. I had never expected my children to be so perceptive beyond their years. I especially didn't think that Happy would bring his mother into any of this.

He was too young to remember much about his mother, a feat I learned a few days ago when he admitted to Lucille that he had no recollection of Lis. Yet, by some strange miracle, he could remember the way I looked at her when she was still alive. The look only a man in love can give. The same look I apparently now gave to Lucille.

Before I can say anything, Rose pulls a begrudging Lucille down the stairs. The older female complains about Rose being in a hurry, and huffs when the small girl answers by pulling her hand even harder. It's a comical tug-of-war with Rose still trying to get Lucille to get down the stairs while the older female refuses to yield.

Standing from our chairs, Happy and I walk towards where the two females are still struggling with one another. We stand a few feet away from the staircase and as they continue to wrestle with one another, I notice that Lucille has seemed to have changed out of her soaked dress. It isn't until Rose has successfully pulled Lucille down from the stairs that I fully notice the dress that Lucille is wearing.

It's a familiar outfit. One I hadn't seen in years. The last time I had seen it I had ordered the maids to burn it, but perhaps Mirajane had managed to save the lump of fabric without me knowing. She probably hid it in one of the storage rooms that have been abandoned for years. Rooms that even some of the maids don't even go inside of.

Pulling the blushing female forward, Rosy forces Lucille to turn around so that we can see her in every angle in the simple dress she is wearing. It makes my chest burn, but I can't currently tell if it's a bad feeling or a good feeling.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Rose asks when she finally allows Lucille to stand in peace, "I found the dress when exploring with Happy, and I knew it would look really pretty on Lucille," she explains while staring up at the mortified governess.

"Forgive me your majesty, I only put on the dress to appease her, but when I wanted to change back into my clothes I found that she had hidden them from me," Lucille groans in defeat while Rose continues to smile innocently, "She then proceeded to drag me here to show you how I looked."

The embarrassed and guilty look Lucille gives me lessens the burning sensation in my chest. I also can't help the smile that forms on my lips when I fully take in Lucille's appearance.

Compared to Lucille's regular clothing, the dress is much brighter and comfortable looking. It's simple, similar to her own gowns, but it holds a sort of elegance with its sweeping white skirts and off the shoulder neckline that is more revealing than she seems to be used to, and long white sleeves. The dress suits her, but that doesn't make seeing her in it any less difficult.

Walking closer towards her, I keep my eyes locked onto Lucille's, not wanting to look at the dress much longer. Seeing it only makes my stomach churn uncomfortably, but I don't want her to think that it has anything to do with her, because it doesn't. It's not her fault that she got dragged into one of my daughter's innocent little games, and it's not her fault that what she's wearing leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"You look beautiful," I tell her, and I'm surprised that my voice doesn't sound as strained as it feels.

I'm happy to see Lucille relax a bit and return a smile that chases away the cold that had suddenly taken over me. Her shy expression makes my heart race and my hands twitch from wanting to pull her close and never let go.

Instead of pulling her into my arms like I want to, I take her hand gingerly in mine without looking away as her whole face quickly turns as red as a rose, but even then she doesn't look away.

 _You love her!_

 _You look at her the same way you used to look at mom._

My gaze on Lucille falters when I realize that the children are watching us intently and I can't help but feel embarrassed for once at having an audience. Especially with two snickering children who make it their life's mission to torment me until the end of my days.

"GO!"

Without realizing what is going on, Lucille and I are bound together when both kids run around us while tying us up with a rope I had not even seen them get. I struggle against the binds that keep my arms locked to my sides while pressing Lucille against me as we both try to figure out what is going on.

Through the turmoil, I can barely hear Happy giving orders to his sister who follows the instructions willingly as she finishes wrapping the rope around us. She doesn't tie the rope up, but instead passes it to Happy who holds it tightly in his hand preventing us from wriggling free. We are then harshly pushed by both kids causing us to shuffle awkwardly to wherever these two demons are herding us.

Almost tripping over our own feet, we eventually reach a closet beneath the staircase that usually holds coats and boxed up hats. Without warning, both kids push us into the small space causing me to lose my balance and fall into the room along with Lucille who gives out a shriek so loud I almost go deaf.

We tumble into the closet in a tied-up heap with me hitting the floor and Lucille falling on top of me. The demons then proceed to close the door with cackling laughter before the sound of their running footsteps disappears down the hall. I then hear them both running up the steps before they fade away once they reach the second-floor landing.

"I'm going to kill those kids," I grumble as I stare up at the barely visible roof.

"I second that notion," Lucille grunts against my chest as she tries to get the rope to loosen around us, "I'm sorry your majesty, but do you think you can sit up so that I can loosen the rope?" she asks, and with great difficulty I comply.

Sitting up, I help Lucille loosen the rope from around us until we finally aren't crushed against each other and have enough space in between us to move freely. I push a few boxes and coats that have fallen on top of us out of the way before moving to stand up. Once I'm up I find Lucille's silhouette within the dark room thanks to the sliver of light seeping in from the bottom of the nearby door.

Grabbing a hold of her hand through the dark, I tentatively pull her up to her feet and keep her steady when she almost topples over after taking a misstep. I keep a tight grip on her arms just so that she won't fall over again and hurt herself.

"You alright?" I ask while trying to search for her face through the silvery darkness.

I can see her nod as she heaves a sigh of relief, "I'm ok, thank you your majesty," she finally says with a grateful smile.

"Sorry about those two," I can't help but apologize while giving her an apologetic look so that she knows that I had nothing to do with what happened, "They really went too far with their prank this time."

"Yeah, they did," Lucille nods while continuing to look up at me without making a move to leave.

Feeling bold without the eyes of the children to distract me, I gently pull Lucille closer and she doesn't fight me when I wrap my arms around her waist. Her hands situate themselves on my chest between us, but they don't stay there long. Soon her hands snake their way up my chest timidly before wrapping around my neck.

Her eyes look nervous and almost a bit surprised at her own movements that when I feel her slightly shift away from me I then pull her closer. The small room quickly grows warm around us and through the heavy silence I can hear my heartbeat pounding inside of my ear. It grows louder and faster when Lucille tilts her head slightly, as if studying me through the dark.

 _You love her!_

I do. More than I could ever openly admit, and it hurts so much to hold back as much as I have. Especially with Lucille so close to me now.

Never had I ever wanted to have her closer to me than at that moment. The thought alone has me leaning down and capturing her lips with my own without even thinking. Her muffled gasp only spurs me to deepen the kiss and I could cry when she doesn't pull away but instead tightens her hold around my neck.

Lucille stands on her toes so that she can reach me better, but as she does so the sleeve of the dress she is wearing brushes against my cheek.

 _Natsu! Let's play a game!_

 _What game?_

 _Let's play house! You can be the daddy, I can be the mommy and the kitten we found can be our new baby!_

Silver hair floats against my eyelids, but I push the memory aside as Lucille's own golden bangs brush against my face.

 _Let's play wizards! I'll be a dragon slayer wizard, and you can be a wizard that can conjure stars!_

 _Like a celestial wizard?_

 _Yeah! That sounds really cool! We can make our own guild and go on awesome adventures together!_

 _We can name our guild Fairy Tail!_

 _Great idea Luce!_

Feeling myself stiffen, I pull break the kiss abruptly while panting for air. Whether it's because of the kiss or the memory, I can't tell. All I know is that I had never remembered ever playing wizards with anyone from my childhood. At least not the childhood I remembered. Trying to think about it now only makes my head hurt as the laughter from the small golden-haired girl starts to fade from my memory again.

"What's wrong?" Lucille asks while taking my face in hers, and I can see the worry etched on her face through the silver light defining her silhouette.

"I…" shaking my head, I try to find the words to explain to her that nothing is wrong, but I can't seem to think of anything coherent.

My head feels muddled and my breathing has only quickened as a searing pain in my skull makes me wince. All I can see is the sight of silver and gold flashing in my head making me feel confused and disoriented.

All the pain, and anguish I've been holding back for days now nearly makes me crumble into the ground as I remove Lucille's hands from my face and let them fall to her sides. It hurts to pull away from her, especially after finally being able to take such a large step forward. However, I think I might have jumped without realizing where I would land this time.

"I'm sorry," I practically sob to Lucille when I pull completely away from her, causing more coats to fall off their hangers around me.

Tearing my gaze away from her own stunned expression, I grab the doorknob and push the door open causing bright sunlight to blind us both. Without looking back, I storm out of the small room and up towards my chamber wanting nothing more than to be alone.

How could I ever explain to her the torment I still seem to be bound to?

* * *

 **On a final note for today, I would like to give a HUGE shout out to DecemberRome for giving me the wonderful idea about the dress and getting another Natsu POV, as well as another HUGE shout out to XxTentenxX179 for the idea of the prank and getting Lucy and Natsu stuck in the closet. Your guy's ideas make it so much easier for me to write chapters and I am eternally grateful with your input. You guys are amazing and I appreciate all the help you give me. Thank you times infinity!**

 **Well that's all for today.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	35. Chapter 34

Hearing Mirajane humming lightly from the kitchen is a soothing and welcoming sound. The notes to the unfamiliar song drift through the kitchen and dining room in which I am currently sitting in while staring out of the window into the forest beyond the house. I stare at nothing as I continue to listen to Mirajane's song while clutching a letter in my hand.

It has been almost a week now since both Mirajane and Gray have joined us on the island. Thinking on their arrival now, if they had arrived three weeks ago I would have probably been disappointed with their arrival. Them being on the island meant that any intimate moments I had with Natsu would probably be far less, or we would have to openly talk about what it was that was going on between us. However, since the moment that Natsu walked away from me without a word two weeks ago, the sentiment has not been the same.

Upon seeing Mirajane at the port where we had been waiting for her and Gray, I could not have felt more relieved. I nearly cried when the older female hugged me close as if she thought that she would never see me again. Even Gray's hug felt warm and welcoming in a way that I never thought I'd miss. The frustration I had been holding for days now almost seemed to vanish immediately.

My frustration had started the day that the children had thrown Natsu and myself into a closet after a prank they had pulled on us. A prank that had led to the very male kissing me in the darkness making my head swim and my heart soar. Gingerly touching my lips now, I can still feel the ghost of his warmth and the way he had held me with such yearning. It made me feel like I could somehow touch the sky… but the moment ended much too quickly.

Since that day things have not been the same. Every day, Natsu has seemed to gravitate more and more away from me as if he could not bear to be around me. He would still join me and the children, but he has gotten worse at hiding the agony that hides within his dark turbulent eyes. He even seemed to get more distracted now than ever, but every time I tried to get him to talk he would just wave it away and change the topic.

The children have taken notice of the drastic distance Natsu has placed between us, and there hasn't gone a day where they don't apologize. They blame themselves saying that they only wanted me and their father to get closer, but they won't say why. They only admit that the prank they had pulled had gone too far and were scared that they had ruined something between the king and I, but they were wrong. This was not their fault.

Whatever was bothering Natsu went deeper than a silly little prank.

* * *

 **Chapter 34 - Fragmented Bonds**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail_

* * *

Looking down at the letter still clutched in my hands, I smooth it out so that I can look over the neat and familiar lettering. Each word written fills me with reassurance, but underneath I can't help but also feel the worry I've felt for weeks continue to gnaw at me. Even a long-awaited letter such as this one cannot ease my apprehension, and I can't help but feel that I am being lied to.

Upon arriving to the island with Mirajane, Gray had found time to hand me a letter from Loke that had been personally given to him by the orange-haired male before his departure from Hargeon. Upon seeing the familiar Heartfilia insignia, I had ripped open the letter in front of the raven-haired male.

 _Dearest Princess,_

 _I apologize for keeping you in the dark for as long as I have. Gray has told me about your worry and frustration at having to wait so long for a reply. A few issues have been keeping us busy what with Jose continuously attacking our northern railways making progress near impossible. My attention, as well as the attention of the others, has been set on trying to fix this new attack, but other than that we are all doing well. Everyone sends their unwavering love._

 _As for your turmoil towards your friend, rest assured that your secret is safe. I've met Levy in the few times I had previously been allowed to enter the castle and she seems like a trustworthy person. I'm also not at all surprised to hear that you two had been friends when you were both in school. I assure you that you can trust her, but don't forget to be wary of her husband. I know Gajeel does not know how you look personally, but keeping your distance is still preferable. If anything comes up make sure to take it up with Gray if I cannot get to you in time._

 _Chin up Princess. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. I have the greatest belief that we can all overcome this. Always remember that your knight is watching over you._

 _Always, Loke._

I hug the letter close to me and I can almost smell Loke's cologne through the thick scent of the ink that covers the parchment. It eases my nerves, but it doesn't make my worries completely disappear. What I wouldn't give to get a hug from my favorite womanizer right about now. I needed to see that he was fine. Only then would I be certain that my foolish worry would completely disappear.

"LUCILLE!" Both Happy and Rosy cry while running into the room from the kitchen.

I immediately tuck the letter and envelope into the pocket of my dress to keep them from seeing it as they both rush towards my side. Their bright excited smiles ease one of my own to form as I caress their beautiful faces lovingly. The absence of their father has preoccupied them less once Mirajane arrived to help me get their minds off the perturbed king.

Thankfully neither Mirajane nor Gray have asked what has caused the king's sudden change of mood. They almost seem to have expected him to relapse into his temperamental moods once again.

"Come! Come! Come!" Rosy exclaims while taking my hand from her face to attempt to pull me to my feet.

"Come and help us make lunch!" Happy urges while following his sister's lead and tugging on my other hand to get me up from my chair.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to rush me," I laugh while standing up from my seat with their eager help, "You guys make it seem that you've never had lunch before in your life."

They only giggle at my words as they tug me towards the kitchen where Mirajane's soft humming still filters from the open doorway.

Once the children have pulled me into the warm room and seated me on a stool beside the large island, they then take their designated seats on either side of me. Mira busily moves around the other side of the kitchen while gathering ingredients before placing them in front of us. I watch her then bring forth a pot filled with sticky white rice that looks delicious and makes my stomach growl.

"What's for lunch today?" I ask the older female as she takes a seat beside Rosy and hands out plates to everyone.

"Rice balls," She answers cheerily making my stomach drop, "I thought that a simple snack that the children could make on their own would be fun. Don't you think that rice balls are easy to make?" she asks and I can't help but stare at her as she hands me a plate.

"Y-yeah," I answer after a short pause. I then take the plate from her hand and place it in front of me feeling a bit unsettled.

An image of a rice ball splattered on the floor swims around in my head in an almost taunting manner. Feeling my stomach churn, I keep from throwing up by trying to push the memory away and keep myself distracted.

This isn't like last time after all.

Happy grabs my attention by asking me to show him how to make a rice ball. Grabbing my wits, I then proceed to scoop up a handful of rice from the nearby pot that Mirajane has provided for us. I don't even bother in worrying about my gloves getting dirty with the sticky grains as I deliberately show Happy how to mold them in his hands. He follows my instructions and attempts to form his glob of rice into a neat triangle like the one I've made.

I watch him intently work on several rice balls that come out looking a bit lumpy and misshapen, but that doesn't seem to deter him from making more. In fact, he eventually forms one of those lumps into the perfect triangle that he shows off to us all making his sister pout. She has only been successful in turning her rice into similarly lumpy globs as her brother's previous creations.

She isn't at all discouraged from continuing to try to make the perfect rice ball. She even starts to munch on a few handfuls of rice between her molding causing grains to stick to her face. By the time she forms a perfect circular rice ball her mouth is nearly covered in rice that Mira continuously tries to wipe off. It comes with great difficulty when Rosy swivels her head around to keep her aunt from touching her face as she continues to mold her lump of rice into the shape she wants it to be.

The sight of the struggling silver-haired females is a comical one that causes both Happy and I to laugh at the scene. Happy even begins to throw small grains of rice at his sister which stick to her hair, face, and clothing. This incites the small girl to throw her own clumps of rice at her brother who throws bigger clumps back at her. Soon enough Mira and I join the fight by tossing our own small pieces of rice at one another.

Our battle lasts for only a few minutes as pains from laughter keep us throwing any more food at each other. We even end up on the floor with our backs pressed against the cool floor with grains and clumps of rice covering us as well as the ground.

"That was so much fun!" Rosy exclaims while snuggling beside me and holding tightly onto my arm with a wide smile.

"I haven't had that much fun since I was a kid," Mira muses with a content sigh, "Your dad, Elfman, Lisanna, and I used to get into so many food fights when we were little," She tells the kids, "Sometimes even Igneel would join us which would make the maids furious because of all the mess we would make them clean," she then giggles at the memory while we all look up at her from where we lie beside her, "Did you ever have any of these kinds of moments Lucille?"

Staring up at the ceiling, I notice a few grains of rice stuck to the white plaster looking near impossible to remove from how high the ceiling is, "No," I murmur while continuing to stare at a certain grain of rice that seems to stare back at me, "When my father was alive he wouldn't tolerate having any sort of mess around the house, so moments like these were basically nonexistent in my childhood. Even the orphanage I stayed at was strict when it came to making messes. If we so much as dropped a crumb we would be sent to bed without food, but that doesn't mean my childhood was bad. I did have my wild side growing up after all."

"That's right! You used to pull pranks with your friend when you were little!" Happy exclaims excitedly.

"Our innocent Lucille pulling pranks?" Mira gasps as if the thought were unimaginable, "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Believe it because it's true," I joke while sitting up and brushing as much rice grains as I can off myself, "Well you two, we should actually eat our food rather than just wear it, don't you think?"

Standing up from the ground, we all brush ourselves off and pic as much rice as we can from our hair before the children sit down to eat their creations. While they eat, I move to pick up the broom to sweep up the mess from the floor while Mira takes a seat beside the kids to eat her own food.

"Leave that, we can always clean it later," she tells me while waving her hand, "You should come and eat first."

Mira holds out a plate with three neat triangular rice balls towards me, and the queasiness from earlier returns at the sight of them. The image from earlier returns, but I suppress it as I force a smile towards the older female.

"No thanks, I don't care too much for rice balls," I tell her while grabbing the broom, "I'm also not hungry. You guys enjoy your food while I sweep up a bit."

No one argues with me as I start to sweep up the rice on the ground swiftly. The chatter from the children keeps my mind occupied as I quickly finish sweeping even before the kids have finished their first lump of rice.

After wiping down the surfaces that have been attacked by our food, I then dismiss myself to go and freshen up. I instruct the kids to do the same when they finish eating so that they won't leave a mess of rice around the manor. They begrudgingly agree as I make my way out of the room and upstairs towards my room.

Once within the security of my bedroom, I discard my dirty gloves and then proceed to pull out the letter I had hastily shoved into the pocket of my dress. I look over the now crumpled letter one last time before folding it neatly and tucking it back into the envelope it had been delivered in. I then put it away inside of one of the drawers inside my bedroom beneath the rows of neatly folded gloves that I own. After hiding the letter, I pull out a clean pair of gloves before then moving towards the vanity within my room to check my hair.

I spend the next few minutes picking rice out of my hair and brushing back any flyaway hair that has escaped my usual bun. Once I'm clean of any imperfection that would have exasperated my father if he could see me, I then put on my clean gloves before making my way back downstairs to the kitchen. However, when I return I only find Mirajane washing the dishes that we had dirtied.

Seeing the room empty shouldn't surprise me. I had sent the kids to go clean up after eating, but I have an unsettling feeling at the bottom of my gut that tells me that something is wrong.

"Where are the kids?" I ask Mira who jumps at my sudden question.

Looking behind her, she scans the room as if barely noticing that she is alone.

"That's strange, they were here just a second ago… Maybe they went to go get cleaned up," she advises, "Didn't you see them go up to their room?"

"No. I didn't even hear them go into their room." Suddenly I begin to worry, "Where could they have gone if not their room?"

Mira looks at the empty table towards where our plates still sit, only Rosy's seems to be missing.

"Maybe they went to go give lunch to Natsu," Mira hints while drying her hands on a dish towel, "He hasn't had lunch yet. Maybe they wanted to surprise him?" Nodding, I tell her that I was going to make sure that they indeed were with their father.

Walking towards the study situated at the back of the house, I can't help but feel that gnawing sensation worsen. It's been such a long time since I've felt this uncomfortable feeling which only comes when I am anywhere near Gajeel. However, he's not here and I don't understand why it is that I have such unease.

Moving down the hallway that holds the fated closet, I can't help but look past the white door. Since that day I haven't even been able to walk down this hallway without feeling bothered. Only Natsu and Gray tend to walk down this hallway towards the study in which both males hardly ever come out from.

Since Gray and Mirajane arrived, Natsu has hardly left the study. Apparently Juvia had sent some paper work that Natsu needed to work on before she joined us in a few more days. Having Natsu spend most of his hours in the study almost feels as if we never left the castle in the first place. Especially with how his temperament has gone from happy to miserable within days.

If only there was something I could do to cheer up Natsu again, but with him avoiding me as much as he does it's been near impossible to even try.

It doesn't take much longer before I finally hear Rosy's enigmatic voice reach me from the end of the hallway. The door to the study is slightly open so her voice is loud enough that I can even hear her jumping up and down excitedly. I'm then greeted with that exact image when I peer through the open doorway to find both kids standing in front of the large oak-wood desk where their father is busily scribbling away. He looks so preoccupied and frustrated that deep frown lines etch themselves on his forehead as he continues to work.

As I continue to watch the troubling scene, the room almost seems to morph itself as if transporting me into another place and another time. A man, dressed in an expensive beige suite and with hair neatly combed blond hair, pours over piles and piles of documents situated around his desk. The piles of paper never seem to diminish and the frown lines all over his face have all but become prominent.

In front of him, a young blonde girl stands before the large desk, as quiet as a mouse, and peers up at the scowling male who has yet to acknowledge her presence. The indifference the man gives does nothing to keep her from waiting expectantly, but it does also nothing for the man to continue disregard the small girl.

"Rose, go and play with your brother. I promise that I'll play with you later," Natsu grumbles, causing me to come back to reality.

Natsu doesn't once look up as he continues to read through a lengthy paper that makes his eye twitch in annoyance.

"But that's what you _always_ say," Rosy whines while stomping her little foot, "You hardly even eat with us anymore, it's not fair! When are you going to play with us?"

"Honey, I'm busy right now," Natsu reasons with an aggravated tone. He then puts down the things he is currently holding and runs his hands up and down his tired face.

"You're not even supposed to be working," Rosy complains angrily, "We're supposed to be on vacation having fun!"

"Happy, where is Lucille?" Natsu asks in exasperation, completely ignoring his daughter's argument. The small boy shrugs his shoulders while looking cautiously at his sister and then his father with an equally angry scowl, "Please take your sister to her so I can get this work done."

Finding it as my que to go in, I walk into the room a few steps but no one seems to acknowledge my presence as Rosy bristles with her fists shaking at her sides, "I'm not leaving. We're supposed to be having fun! Why won't you come have fun with us and Lucille?!" she screeches.

"ROSALIND IRIS DRAGNEEL, YOU STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Natsu roars while slamming his hands down on his desk almost making the wood beneath crack, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY?!"

Happy, Rosy and I all flinch from the impact of Natsu's voice. A chill runs up and down my back as the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end with fear. The last time I had seen Natsu lose control like this had been when some issues with my home had interfered with his work. It's what caused Loke to go to the castle when he had, but this time the fury Natsu exudes is much more terrifying. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that this time it was his daughter on the receiving end of his vehemence.

"You're always busy," the small girl cries, but even tears don't sway Natsu's fury.

"I'm the king of Fiore. It's not my fault if I have so much work to do and a lot of responsibility to handle," he argues and I miss what the small girl says when Gray and Mirajane suddenly appear behind me. No doubt they were drawn towards where all the yelling was coming from, "DAMMIT ROSALIND! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Papers stacked all around the desk fall and scatter on the floor when Natsu slams his hands down on the wooden surface again. Something even falls off the corner of the desk with a splat and causing an even bigger mess on the floor, but I can't see what it is since my eyes are glued on Natsu. We're all stunned into silence as the furious king glares down at the small girl with eyes that burn like coals in a raging fire. Natsu's fuming persona makes him appear like the epitome of the dragon king everyone sees him to be.

Crying, Rosalind heaves a stuttered breath before wailing, "I want my mommy," making the older male take a stunned step back as if she had struck him.

The room grows both cold and silent with only Rosy's sobbing reverberating throughout the room. Even Happy, who is always quick to get to his sister's side, stands motionless next to his sister as if not believing what he had just heard. Standing in the wake of the chaos, I'm almost transported back into my father's library with him glaring down at me for disturbing his work.

I want nothing more than to grab both kids and leave their infuriated father to cool down, but I'm frozen in my spot. How could things have gotten so bad in only a matter of minutes? Just an hour ago we had been laughing and enjoying a silly lunch with laughter that left our sides hurting from the zeal. How is it that that cheerfulness could lead to this miserable scene before us?

How could Natsu's toothy smile be replaced with a stunned gaze that was quickly darkening as if someone had insulted him? How could he hold such a hateful expression when looking at his daughter who wants nothing more than for him to be by her side.

"You want your mom?" Natsu asks, his voice hoarse and shaking as his hands crumple the papers underneath them making me cringe at the ferocity his voice holds. His head is bowed forward enough that his bangs cover his eyes from us making it hard to see what he's thinking. The uncomfortable feeling in my stomach intensifies when Rosy nods her head but doesn't look at her father as she rubs her eyes with her tiny fists, "Your mother is gone," he whispers so low that it almost sounds like a growl rather than a statement, "She's gone and it's your fault…"

"Oh no," Mira gasps, her own voice quivering, but I can't get myself to look at her. I'm too appalled to think of anything else except Natsu's hateful words.

"Hey there flame brain. Don't say something you'll regret," Gray warns while walking towards the fuming male and placing a firm hand on Natsu's shaking shoulders.

"GET OFF ME!" Natsu snarls while ripping his arm out of Gray's hold before rounding on Rosy, "Your mom is dead, and it's all your FAULT!" he finally yells so loud I am left with a ringing in my ears.

My blood drains from my body leaving me feeling frozen and empty. Instead of Natsu yelling those hateful words to Rosalind, it's Jude shouting to me that he hates the way I look so much like my mother and he wanted nothing than for me to disappear.

My mind immediately shuts down after that.

* * *

 **So for my dear veterans (** _those who have read the old version of this story_ **) you should have all been expecting this chapter to come up. For those of you who have barely read this chapter, I'm sorry. This chapter was definitely a roller coaster to write when I had written it the first time. It still hurt when I added it this time, but it was needed, so don't hate me too much. Even then I hope you guys all liked it anyways.**

 **Anywho, I can't believe that this year is already going to be over. 2017 was definitely a crazy year, though personally I think 2016 was worse. Even so, I hope that our 2018 will be immensely better for everyone. We have so much to look forward to, and I'm especially excited for the final season of Fairy Tail. Even if I already finished the manga I still want to see everyone on the big screen. Other animes are also coming with new seasons and I'm super excited for those as well. 2018 Will also probably be when I finally finish this story, but fear not because our ending will be a happy one and more projects are underway for the future.**

 **On another note, forgive me for the cliffhanger, but this will be the last chapter for this year. I'm going to take a week off from writing since I start work again on the second and I really need to fix my sleeping schedule as much as I can, but a new chapter will definitely be up by the end of the week.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **I want to great a big shout out to my Fantastic Favorite...**

 **\- Littlest1**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- NatsuYuki = I'm so happy you enjoyed it!**

 **\- DecemberRome = I feel the love! I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **\- Littlest1 = Where do you think those two even learned about matchmaking from? I do believe it runs in the family after all. Also, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and I agree that memories brought on by love are better than from anything else.**

 **\- ChiliR612 = Natsu is a person that tends to keep things to himself, but who knows. He might confide in someone in the future over his troubled thoughts. Also, I'm glad you liked the chapter and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you as well!**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm glad that you enjoyed my fluffy scenes. I'm also happy that you enjoyed my little scene with Rosy tricking everyone. My little cousin did that to me once and I just couldn't help myself but add that into my story. Lucy's gloves will be coming off in the next few chapters, so look out for that, and as for Gajeel, he will arrive on the island along with a few other staff members. And yes, the children are miniature versions of their aunt. They had to learn from the best after all.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I think Lucy might plan on telling Natsu in the future, but I haven't quite decided yet on that route. Also, yes, there will be a lot of drama in the future so get your tissues ready. I've already stocked up on mine because even though I'm writing it it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt me as well.**

 **\- Stranger1999 = I love your insight, and you aren't too far from the truth with your perceptiveness. I hadn't thought of Natsu calling Lucy Luce more often, but maybe I'll add it in just to confuse our pink-haired king a bit more. Also, don't worry about the rambling. I actually quite like when readers give their own thoughts about what is going on.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **Lastly I want to thank every single one of you for taking the time to read my story and give your immense support! You guys literally make my days better and I love every single one of you from the bottom of my cold demonic heart. I want to wish you all a very Happy New Year and I hope to hear from every single one of you again. Please be careful, drink responsibly, drive with caution, and most importantly have fun and make this new year a great one!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **This is DemonHeart42 signing off.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	36. Chapter 35

When I remember Jude Heartfilia, I always try to recollect the beautiful moments we shared when I was growing up. My fondest memories, of course, included the visits we would take to the gardens on the outskirts of the capital to visit the Sakura tree my father had planted. Other memories also included when my father had first given my Michelle all those years ago to when he gifted me a telescope on my last birthday that we celebrated together. Even the memory of when Jude finally became my father again after I had been rescued from Phantom lord served to be a monumental moment in my life amongst many other memories that I would never forget.

In the year since Jude's death I have continued to attempt to think of only happy thoughts and remember my father for the loving and caring man he had been to me. I never liked remembering the bad things that my father had made me go through as a child. My life was too short to be worried about mistakes that Jude had somewhat fixed in the short years he dedicated to me. My father and I had been in a good place when he passed and I had somewhat moved on from the nightmares of my childhood.

At least… that's what I had thought.

Before I even realized it, the lock I had placed on the box that imprisoned the demons of my life in the deepest recesses of my mind had shattered. Every horrifying nightmare my father had made me live through, every scar ever made in my life, seemed to consume me in one deafening moment of obscuring emotions.

* * *

 **Chapter 35 - Shattered**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Fire envelopes every part of my body. It burns my skin and boils my blood while thick smoke stings my eyes and my chest throbs painfully. The fire overtakes every one of my senses leaving me to blaze where I stand. It continues to burn around and within me continues, leaving me blind and senseless to the reality of the world around me.

When the ringing in my ears finally subsides, I realize that the pain in my chest is because of the lack of air. I'm panting so hard it almost feels as if I had held my breath under water for hours leaving my head swimming in dizzying circles. Through my daze I then realize that the knuckles of my tightly clenched right hand are throbbing, but I ignore the pain.

I'm seething with fury as I glare at the monster before me who is shrouded in a blurring haze caused by the furious tears stinging my eyes. Even then, I don't break my glare from the stunned beast.

Before me, Natsu's head is whipped to the side with eyes wide open in astounded surprise. On his chin exposed to me, a dark red mark begins to bloom while blood slowly begins to dribble down the corner of his mouth. A mark caused by my own hand.

A deep undisturbed silence resonates throughout the room except for my seething gasps that shake my very being. I take a moment to inspect my hand and find it still tightened into a tight fist with a streak of red smeared against the white cloth of my glove. The stain covers most of my knuckles on my shaking hand, but I can't be bothered by it now since Natsu has begun to react.

Holding his jaw and wincing from the pain, Natsu turns to look at me shell-shocked at my uncharacteristically aggressive action. Even I'm a bit taken aback as to what I had just done, but the bubbling feeling of satisfaction and my burning anger leaves no room for guilt to remain. I'm full of adrenaline, fury, and a slight bit of fear that pumps through my veins that leaves me feeling a bit numb.

"How dare you," I gasp when I finally find my voice while tears break past their barrier to stream down my cheeks in torrents, "How dare you say such a thing," I seethe while both my fists shake at my sides and I want nothing more than to punch something else.

"Lucille…" Gray murmurs, his tone sounding cautious as he moves to my side, but I shove him away when he tries to place a calming hand on my shuddering shoulder. I'm far past the need of comfort as I try to contain my anger. A feat I have not needed to do in years.

Enraged with Natsu's lack of response, I reach over the large desk and grab the neck of Natsu's shirt to pull him closer so that our faces are only inches apart from one another. This causes Mira to try to help Gray pull me away from the king in a struggling game of tug-of-war.

"How could you?" I ask while pulling on his shirt collar furiously and stare into burning brown eyes that cease my heart in fear and anguish, "She's… She's your daughter," I cry as a sob wracks my body, but the burning brown stare back at me in that terrifying manner I remember, "How could you say such a thing to an innocent little girl? Don't you realize how much it hurts to hear you say that? Don't you feel ashamed for saying that to your daughter who had no control over what happened to her mother?!"

"This is none of your business Miss Ashley," Natsu states after a long stretch of silence, and when I blink the dark brown eyes I had been glaring into suddenly turn onyx causing me to return from my reverie.

When had I mistaken Natsu from my dad?

Incensed with the realization of his word, I release the collar of Natsu's shirt as I punch him to emphasize every one of my words.

"You made it my business," I shriek before I'm pulled back by Mira and Gray who hold my arms back to keep me from throwing myself at the king again, "You made it my business the day you decided to allow me to enter your children's lives!" I bite while continuing to fight against my restraints, "And I cannot just stand by and watch you talk to harshly to them. I could care less if you are their father or the king of Fiore, I'll be damned if I _ever_ let you speak to them that way every again!" I yell so loud my throat begins to sear from the strain I am putting it through, but I can't stop, "Take it back!" I then demand.

"Take what back?!"

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" I scream while looking at him as he continues to hold his jaw without making a move to obey my demand. Finally pulling away from Mira's and Gray's hold, I storm towards the desk before slamming my hands onto the wood while the noise is muffled due to my gloves still covering my hands, "If you don't want Rosalind or Etsuko hating you in the future, then fix what you broke."

Looking down at the small forgotten girl still standing by the desk, Natsu's stone hard gaze shatters upon watching his eldest son attempting to comfort his younger sister. The older boy won't even look up at us as he wraps his arms around the small girl who won't stop wailing. Instead of saying anything, Natsu looks away from them to set his hard gaze once again on me.

He's fuming with rage I had once hoped would never be set in my direction, but I stand my ground and glare back to show him that I did not fear him. Dragon King or not, he no longer scared me.

Not waiting for him to direct another word towards me, I turn and ease Etsuko and Rosalind apart before lifting up the small girl into my arms. Her weight grounds me as she tucks her face into my neck and wraps her tiny arms around my neck in a vice-like grip. Her sobs are silent as I take her brother's hand in mine when I notice something splattered on the floor.

A simple rice ball, one the small girl had made earlier, lies forgotten and ruined on the royal blue carpet beneath us. Rosy's tight hold keeps me from blacking out again as I clutch the small child closer to me with one hand.

Barely containing my rage, I turn back towards Natsu who now stares at the ruined snack without a single emotion on his face. However, his eyes betray him with so many emotions flitting through the dark irises staring down at the gift he ruined.

"I wonder what your wife would think about you if she saw you now _your majesty_ ," I mutter while putting as much poison into each word as I can. I can't help it. I want him to burn with regret as I watch his dark expression morph into one of horror before I turn to leave with both children in tow.

Before I leave the room, I betray myself and look back to see that Natsu has collapsed in his chair with a hand covering his face. Even then his hand does little to hide the torrent or tears streaming down his cheeks. Feeling my heart cave at the sight, I push down my own grief before storming down the long hallway and away from the monster that I love.

* * *

That night everyone spent dinner in separate rooms. Mira the children and I spent it in the children's nursery while Gray tried to console the distraught king. The four of us in the nursery ate in silence around the children's small table in the room, and if it wouldn't have been for Mira's coaxing none of us would have eaten a bite of the stew she had prepared for us.

Gray had eventually entered the small room to inform the older female that Natsu had locked himself in the library and would not come out until he finished his work. The anger from before still burned through me that I almost bent my spoon in my hand, but I was tired and the words I had told Natsu were starting to get to me. Shame was starting to set in as my anger quickly dissipated, and I wanted nothing more than to be alone in my room. However, Rosy would not let me go anywhere beyond her sight leaving me to stay by her and her brother's side.

While Mirajane left to go and check up on the king, I tucked the children into Rosy's bed before lying down beside them after turning off all the lights within the room. The only sound within the darkness came from outside the window where a storm caused raindrops to splatter against the cool glass. Bright flashes of lightning were beginning to make their appearance with the occasional crash of thunder following suit. Nature's lullaby.

Holding an arm over both sleeping children, I hummed endless lullabys that my mother had once sang to me during stormy nights such as these. They were songs that promised a better tomorrow with rainbows waiting for us at the end of the darkness. They were songs that had chased the scary nightmares away from my dreams, a spell these children needed as well as myself.

It isn't until a loud clap of thunder wakes me that I realize I had fallen asleep with Happy curled up close to me and Rosy clutching my hand tightly from the other side of her brother. Her doll that she usually sleeps with is nowhere to be seen which means it must have fallen to the floor in her sleep.

Sitting up, I feel an immense weight of exhaustion press down on me in crashing waves. My head throbs and my body groans from the exertion I am making it go through as I remove myself from the children to stand up.

The room around me it dark with the occasional flash of lightning illuminating the room for a few seconds at a time. Thunder shakes the house, but when I look back at the children they remain asleep now holding onto each other's hands. Looking at them I could tell that nothing would be waking them up tonight. Not even the roar of the thunder outside could startle them.

Before I leave the room, I move to pick up Rosy's doll and place it next to her and then move to close the blinds on the window tightly to leave the room nice and dark before making my way cautiously through the darkness. When I finally close the door behind me, I stand with my back pressed against the closed door for a few minutes to gather my strength for the short walk down the hall towards my own room. I want nothing more than to sleep for years and never wake up.

Sleep.

Getting an idea, I walk downstairs to the empty kitchen and quickly get to work in heating some milk up as I move around the dark room to grab a mug as well as the jar of honey. Once my milk is nice and hot, I pour the hot liquid into my mug before mixing in a few spoonfuls of honey into my cup.

The warmth emanating from my mug seeps through my gloves making my hurt hand sting and scalds my tongue when I take a brave sip. Warmth runs down my throat and blooms throughout my body barely reaching my toes. I revel in the peaceful moment feeling my body relax just for a moment before Natsu pops up into my mind again.

My hand still throbs from where I had punched him, my knuckles feeling tender against the constant rub of my gloves against my injury. Even then I had refused for Mira to treat my hand and continued to care for the children while using my dirtied glove and aching hand as a reminder of what I had done. At first it had been a trophy, but now all it remains to be is a reminder of the tumultuous feelings raging inside of me.

I'm much too exhausted to fight on whether I feel bad or not for what had happened in the library. In all honesty, I felt horrible. I was emotionally spent, mores o than I had ever been before in my life. I want nothing more than for this misery to end.

I want to go home.

The sound of glass shattering in the distance catches my attention over the rumbling thunder. Curious, I walk out into the main living area to find it empty. Another crash of glass leaves me following the noise back towards the library that has its doors once again cracked open. Every nerve in my body is telling me to look and see what lies beyond the door, but my angered mind keeps yelling for me to turn and not look back.

Groaning in frustration, I peek through the gap in the door only to gasp at the sight that lies beyond. Papers are strewn all over the floor. Some are ripped up, other crumpled, and some once even belonged inside of books that now litter the ground in a horrifying massacre. Glass also coats the ground like glistening gems under the light of the lightning flashing in from the open large bay windows situated near the back of the room. Gusts of wind cause the curtains to billow showing how tattered and dirty the burgundy cloth now is, and it doesn't take long to realize that the windows aren't open. They had been shattered by an immense force.

I hear shuffling behind one of the nearby bookshelves which leaves me to walk into the room to see who had created such a disaster. I slowly make my way towards the bookshelf, careful to not make too much noise as pieces of glass crunch beneath my feet. Walking down the length of the wooden bookshelf, I peer over the edge to look into the sitting area just on the other side.

Natsu stumbles precariously around the debris and almost crashing into another bookshelf. There is much more mess here than there was in the main part of the library behind me, and the bottle in Natsu's hand can confirm that he's been drinking. The bottles littered around him and hidden beneath papers shows that he's been drinking for quite a while.

He stumbles again and spills a bit of the contents from the bottle currently in his hand, before mumbling something I can't hear. Without warning, Natsu then throws the glass bottle causing it to break through another window allowing more wind and rain to seep into the room while effectively blowing out any candles that had still been lit.

Through the dim darkness, I watch Natsu's silhouette stumble and fall backwards from the momentum of throwing the bottle. Natsu falls backwards causing him to hit the smooth side of the bookshelf he had almost crashed into only seconds ago. I can see clearly when another flash of lightning illuminates his form making it look as if he were unconscious.

Fearful that he might have actually hurt himself, I rush over to his side through the darkness while careful not to trip over any of the debris below. I'm about to ask him if he's alright when another flash of lightning flashes through the room and a clap of thunder drowns out my voice making the whole house shake. I can't help but jump to the side of the shelf, almost spilling my drink all over myself, to keep Natsu from seeing me. Especially since his eyes had been wide open when the flash of lightning had lit up the room.

I stand with my back pressed painfully against the edges of the shelves holding up several tomes while my heart races painfully from the scare. It takes a few minutes to get my breathing under control and when I notice that Natsu hasn't moved or made any indication of knowing that I was even here, I relax a bit more. Perhaps the reason I'm so scared to face him is because of what had transpired in the morning between us. The memory only makes the dormant anger simmer beneath my skin, but it remains dormant under the heavy feeling of regret and confusion.

Maybe I should just go.

"I'm sorry," I hear Natsu mumble right before I'm about to push myself off from the bookshelf. His soft-spoken and slightly slurred words cause me to freeze, "I'm sorry for what happened… I didn't mean for it to get that far."

His words bring me back to this morning, and the simmering feeling from before causes my fingers to tingle. I clutch onto my warm mug, my hands almost shaking, as I stare at the swirling contents of my simple drink not knowing what to say or do.

My mind and heart are a mess from all the grief and anger they hold. It makes it hard to empathize with him for how he hurt his daughter emotionally, as well as releasing the demons I have been holding at bay for so long. I could not understand how people like him and my father could be so cruel to those of us who held no power. Much less could we defend ourselves from continuing to love them unconditionally.

"Why," comes Natsu's voice through the howling wind that leaves me almost deaf, and when I look at him I can see his head tilted in my direction. It's as if he's realized that I'm inside of the room with him, "Why'd you have to leave me?"

I am immediately hit with images I had buried deep in my mind from a long time ago. A memory of an orange haired boy scolding me. Another young boy reaching out desperately towards me. That very boy staring at his empty hand as I run away, my tears blinding me as I race off without looking back.

Leaning on the shelf, tears once again blur my vision as I slowly slide down onto the ground. The edges of the shelves and the spines of the books to my back bump against my spine painfully, but I don't stop my descent until I'm finally sitting on the ground. I put aside my cup of cooling milk before hugging my knees to my chest.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, my voice barely even audible over the cracking thunder that follows several other flashes of lightning. Even then I know that Natsu hears me. He's always had sensitive hearing and I'm sure that it hasn't gone away.

"Are you really here?" he asks after a short while. He continues to give me his back, but tilts his head slightly more towards my direction without looking at me. His head also lolls to the side almost as if it's hard for him to hold it up, but his gaze seems to be set on something I can't see in the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm here," I whisper, "I've always been here."

If he's remembered me, now of all times, I should apologize to him. I'm somewhat relieved that he's remembered me because that means that I don't have to hide from him anymore. The doors to his memories returning leaves me feeling at peace because now I can explain to him everything that's happened. I can apologize until I lose my voice and I'm blue to the face and we can fix anything that had been broken between us if he allowed it.

"I'm a terrible father, aren't I?" Natsu then asks, his voice wavering from emotion and the effects of the alcohol he had consumed. His question tears at my heart and when I look at him again I can see his shoulders shaking in silent sobs through the white glow of more lightning.

"Of course not!" I argue, "You're an amazing father. You just need to learn to prioritize your children more and stop pushing them away."

Natsu laughs, but it holds no mirth or joy in the grainy sound. I even see his head shake as if he can't come to terms with what I've said, "It's hard being around them," he admits with a shuddering sigh, "Looking at them reminds me so much of you that it hurts every time they smile," he whispers, his voice growing thick as a sob escapes his lips leaving me a bit confused at his words, "Especially Rose who looks _exactly_ like you."

Stunned, I can't help but stare at Natsu wondering what he meant with Rose looking exactly like me. When the next flash of lightning brightens the room, I look in the direction Natsu has been staring at to notice a portrait hanging on the wall.

From where I'm sitting I can't see much of the portrait that is somewhat hidden behind a thick curtain. What I can see is a silhouette of a person painted on the large framed canvas. When another flash of lightning strikes, I realize that the person on the painting is a woman. I don't get to see much after that, but I was able to catch a glimpse of what looked like white hair and realize that this whole time Natsu had been talking about his wife. Not me.

The disappointment nearly knocks the wind out of me and I can't help but stifle a laugh from thinking Natsu had remembered me. Through his drunken stupor Natsu probably thought that he had been talking to his deceased wife while I thought he had been talking to me.

"Why'd you have to leave Lis?" Natsu asks, his voice cracking with every sob that wracks through his body and suddenly the room is too cold for me to bear. Even with Natsu's warm body heat radiating next to me, I can't help but shiver from the guilt about being disappointed. It's too much to bear that I find myself on my feet again and ready to leave with my cold cup in hand, "Everyone always leaves me," Natsu then moans, stopping me from stepping away, "Igneel left me, leaving me in charge of a kingdom that doesn't want me. My parents, whom must have abandoned me when I was little. Even my own memories left me when I needed them the most leaving me with emotions I can't understand," another crack of thunder causes me to jump as the sound reverberates deep into my bones, "You weren't supposed to leave me Lis. You said… you promised, that you would never leave me. Not like _she_ had…"

Through the torrents of rain, the howling wind, and the constant crack of thunder, Natsu can't hear my sobs. He doesn't even notice me place my mug of cold milk with honey next to him before I straighten up and leave the room.

My tears stream down my face all the way to my room, and continue to pour even when I'm finally in bed with Michelle clutched tightly in my arms feeling as shattered as the broken glass in the library.

* * *

 **So this chapter is long overdue. I had finished half of it before the new year began, but because of a minor incident I had I wasn't able to restart and finish it until this morning. I had sprained my hand on new years, but I'm doing better now and thankfully I was finally able to finish my revisions. Unfortunately this chapter was supposed to be up hours ago, but lo and behold I got hurt again, though this time it thankfully wasn't my hand.**

 **Anywho, I want to wish you all a Happy New Year and hope that the past few weeks have been treating you all well.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **I want to give a great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- BlazingPyro606**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- JustAnotherFan14**

 **\- BlazingPyro606**

 **\- Vili-chan**

 **\- MotherOfDragons1227**

 **\- nikiface26**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- DecemberRome = I'm really glad you enjoyed it, and hopefully this chapter didn't hit you too hard with the feels as well.**

 **\- JustAnotherFan14 = I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying my story and hopefully this chapter was to your liking as well.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm glad to hear that you're really attached to my OC. She is my pride and joy and it hurts me to hurt her. Many more memories will pop up in the upcoming chapters and so much drama as well, but I'll squeeze in some comforting scenes just for you, so be on the lookout.**

 **\- Stranger1999 = I was going to have her slap him, since that's what's written in the original script of mine, but then I thought that punching him seemed like a better idea. What do you think? Was it overkill or just the right amount of fury?**

 **\- Littlest1 = Yeah I had missed that little detail, but I fixed it right after reading your review. Gloves actually come off in the next chapter, but thank you again for pointing out that little detail. I also feel bad for making my children go through this heartache, but my sick mind thought it up so I wrote it down.**

 **\- Guest = It was a hard year for us to wait through, but a new chapter is finally upon us.**

 **\- MicroFire (Guest) = How about a punch? Don't you think that's more impactful?**

 **\- vivi (Guest) = Sorry about that cliffhanger and the long wait. Cliffhangers are a guilty pleasure/habit of mine that I've been trying for years to get rid of. I'll try not to make too many more in the future.**

 **\- ChiliR612 = Sorry again about the cliffhanger, it was needed to transition into this chapter, but I'm glad you liked my previous episode.**

 **\- Saranau34 = Yes, Lucy was angry, and at more people than just Natsu. I was also dreading this chapter, but also excited to get to it because this means we're close to where I had left off in the previous version of this story. Thank you again for continuing to read!**

 **\- Doom Marine 54 (Guest) = Ok, first of all, you don't like then don't read. Simple as that. You don't have to be so hateful, but you're entitled to your own opinion so I applaud you for practicing that right. I'm also sorry that my story does not appeal to you, but fear not because I don't scare easy and I've also been told worse. Also, thanks for the amusement you gave me from reading your comment. I've been on this site for almost five years now and this is the first I've gotten a mean reviewer, so that probably means I'm doing something right. Success comes with challenges, but only those who fear to jump the hurdle get left behind.**

 **\- habash (Guest) = I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying my story! Jose will be making an appearance, but that will be a few more chapters down the line.**

 **\- MicroFire (Guest) = Thank you for defending me, it means a lot. That person's words are just water under the bridge now, but thank you again for being an awesome human being!**

 **\- MotherOfDragons1227 = I'm glad that you are enjoying my story so far!**

 **\- Guest = My commentators are all so violent, I love it, so that's why I had her punch him instead. Also, don't worry about that lowlife. They've got a right to voice their opinion and it's our choice to listen to it or simply ignore it. It's like a quote I once read said, "** What other people think about me is none of my business **," so let them run their mouth. I've got better things to worry about than a child running amok and trying to create chaos. And thank you so much for your concern. It means a lot to have people backing me up either way.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	37. Chapter 36

Rain continues to fall outside my window when I wake up the next morning. My eyes feel swollen and grainy from all the crying I've done, and my body aches with every move I make. I stay motionless as I watch the rain through my bedroom window, the streaks the water makes down the foggy cool glass leaves me feeling a bit calm. Beyond the streaks of water, I can see the light gray clouds rolling through the sky lazily.

Our mortal problems are of no consequence to them after all.

Sighing heavily, I stare up at the canopy over my bed feeling my temple throb from the little sleep I've gotten. My aching thoughts quickly go to Natsu and the scene I had witnessed last night in the library. My heart aches once again with disappointment from believing that Natsu had remembered me at all. However, with what he had said last before I had left the library, I do believe that Lucy Heartfilia remains wedged deep within his mind. Even if he doesn't fully remember her, she's still there waiting for him to call her back to his side.

* * *

 **Chapter 36 - Finding Strength in a Storm**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

I take my time getting ready after I finally get out of bed. My movements are slow and sluggish as I pick rout a random outfit for the day and don the stiff clothing along with a fresh new pair of gloves. I then brush my hair up into its usual tight bun while making sure that there is no stray hair to be seen. When I look in the mirror it almost looks as if I were transported back to the summers before my father and I had reconciled with one another.

A knock at my door allows me to tear my gaze away from my somber reflection. I call for the person who knocked to enter and am not surprised to find Gray peeking his head through the door that he opens.

"How are you feeling?" he asks in a careful tone. It almost seems as if he's afraid that I'll lash out at him like I had at Natsu the day before, but why would I? He wasn't the one who had broken the hearts of the innocent like my father and Natsu had.

When I don't answer, Gray walks further into the room while closing the door behind him. He looks pained and at a loss for what to do as he surveys the neatness of my room with conflicted eyes. I can tell that he wants to tell me something from the way he rocks on the balls of his feet, but he still can't seem to find the right words.

"Where are the children?" I ask him before standing from the seat in front of my vanity so that I can straighten out my skirts.

Gray winces from how my cold tone cuts through the awkward atmosphere. He's uncomfortable and I can't blame him, but that doesn't mean I don't sympathize with him.

"In their room," he finally replies when I make a move to leave the room, "They're with Mira. She said that she could take care of them today while you have a day off to yourself. I'm sure that there's a lot that you want to think about…"

"If you're implying that I should think about my actions from yesterday, you're wasting your time. I know what I did was wrong, but I don't regret hitting him," I admit, because I don't regret hitting Natsu when I had.

I did feel guilty for needing to result to violence and I felt horrible for what I had told Natsu, but that did not mean I regretted every part of it. I'd do it again if the issue ever arose once more, but next time I would not be so lenient as to just giving the infuriating king just one good hit.

"Lucille… I know what he did was wrong, but…"

"Are you defending him?" I ask, but I don't mean to accuse him. Why wouldn't Gray defend his longtime friend? He knew the adult Natsu better than I ever could, and only he knew the reason for Natsu's outburst, but that didn't mean I accepted it any less.

Taking my hand, Gray sits me on my bed before taking a seat next to me. He keeps his despondent midnight eyes trained on me as if worried I might attack or break down. I'm not even sure myself which one of the two I would even try to do. My mind is a mess and all I want is to be left alone.

"He's been through a lot. More so than most of us," Gray explains while urging me with his eyes to understand, but I do understand because I've heard Natsu's story from those around him, "It's hard for him to cope with his feelings. Ever since we were little Natsu has never had a good grip on how to express or hold onto his emotions. He'd always lash out whenever he felt threatened, or laugh manically when he was happy, and sometimes he would even hold in his emotions until he exploded like he had last night."

"But what reason could he have to lash out the way he had yesterday? In the days before you and Mira got here he was fine," I argue, trying to see how Natsu could have changed from one day to another.

"Was he?" Gray asks, the skepticism in his words leave me to know what I've been trying to deny. Natsu's been hurting this whole time, and I've blinded myself to his pain as he held in his emotions.

I shouldn't have ignored the faraway looks he would constantly give when his attention was not on us. They had started when we had arrived at the island and only seemed to progressively get worse, but I was blind to it. How could I have paid attention to the signs when Natsu would bounce back from his reveries and smile along with us as if he was the happiest man on earth? Maybe he was trying to distract himself while deluding us to think that he was fine.

Dropping my gaze, I stare at my glove clad hands and focus my attention to the slight sting on my knuckles. I feel even worse now for what I had done, but even then, I still did not regret my actions. Hurt or not he still should not have said the things he had.

"You all acted as if this wasn't the first time he's been like this to the children," I state after a long pause of silence with the only background noise being the soft rain still pattering my window.

Gray tenses beside me, my left hand still in his grasp as his fingers tighten around my own, "It's never been this bad," he admits, his voice an embarrassed croak, "He's yelled at the kids before, heck, who hasn't he yelled at? But I will admit that this is the first time he's ever said anything so horrible. Maybe something changed this time that made him explode far worse than before."

I don't know why, but the kiss we had shared comes to mind and I can't help but feel like it had something to do with that. Including me wearing that dress.

"Why did you never stop him?" I ask, wanting to know what reason the children have had to go through a similar torment as last night's when there were so many people who loved them back home, "Why have they had to continuously suffer the way they have all these years when you or the others could have stopped him?"

Gray opens his mouth to say something, but it opens and closes as if he were a fish out of water with no words coming to his aid. It was because he had no excuse to give me, just like no one back at my father's home could ever give an excuse of their own.

Slipping my hand from his, I can't help but feel a bit disgusted with Gray, and not just him. Everyone back at the castle has lost a considerable amount of respect from me. How could they all be so cruel?

"You're just like them, you know?" I state while feeling a dull anger warm my body up once again, "Like my family back in Magnolia," I clarify at Gray's questioning look, "You're all caring and loving, trying to make our world a little better with endless smiles and warmth. However, once the head of the house snaps at the youngest and most defenseless, you all cower in a corner until their rage has been satisfied. You leave us, thinking that we'll be ok, that we're strong enough to endure the hate, when we shower you with our smiles the next day, but we're not… we're not ok. The demons… they follow us everywhere. They torment our dreams, and haunt our days while we try to contain them with smiles to appease you all when you don't listen to us. How can you all ignore our cries for help?"

Without warning, Gray pulls me into his arms, holding my head to his shoulder so that I don't try to escape, but I'm too tired to fight. I can feel his chin shudder over my own shoulder as he continues to hold me tightly while I grasp onto him, seeking the comfort I had not known I needed.

"I'm sorry we failed you," Gray apologizes while his voice cracks with the emotion he is trying to hold in, "This wasn't supposed to happen. I had promised Loke that you wouldn't go through any more heartache, and look what I've allowed to happen. Neither you or the children should have had to go through such horrible experiences."

"It's not too late to save them, you know. We can keep them from a future of heartache and bad memories if we get Natsu to finally open up. He needs to stop distancing himself from them and needs to stop blaming them for something they had no control over. Everyone needs to move on, and the only way we do that is by helping each other out," I pull away and take his face in my hands to convey to him my feelings and thoughts, "And you need to stop running away. What's the worst thing he can do to you ice princess?"

Gray chuckles from the use of his nickname as I let my hands fall to my lap. As he composes himself, all I can think about is finally talking to my family back in Magnolia. Something I should have done a long time ago so that we could all get past this dark stain in our lives.

Before either one of us can say anything more, Mirajane bursts through the door. Her panicked look has both Gray and I standing up from our seats to stare at the worried looking cook and all I can think is that something happened to the children.

"Natsu is missing," Mira tells Gray before I can even ask her what had happened, "I went to give him breakfast in his room, but it looks like he hasn't been in there since the night before. So instead I went to see if he was still in the library, but all I found was the mess he had probably made last night," she continues to explain, looking almost on the verge of tears.

"Let's go check the library again. He's probably hiding somewhere where you missed," Gray soothingly tells the older female before following her out of the room.

I follow close behind, worried that something might have happened to Natsu. The last time I had seen him I had left him surrounded by the destruction he had made. The memory of his sobs still made my heart squeeze painfully. I shouldn't have left him alone.

Oh please Mavis, let nothing bad have come to him.

The three of us race down the hall after ordering the kids to remain in their room before heading downstairs in a hurried line. We reach the library quickly and I am once again greeted with the destructive sight of the ruined room.

Where the windows had been broken, rain had seeped into the room turning the royal blue carpet a dark navy and soaking the pages of paper still littering the floor. Even the long-shredded curtains are a shade darker from having absorbed the rain as well. I even notice that one of the curtains is missing, allowing more rain to filter in through the broken windows. Glass glitters across almost every empty space along the floor and crunches beneath our feet when we walk into the room.

Beside me, Gray curses under his breath as he walks further into the room and runs a hand through his hair. Mira and I stand by the door, and as I look into the room I have the nagging suspicion that Natsu isn't here anymore.

Looking back the way we had come, I find a wet stain on the floor just outside of the library's door. Curious, I walk out of the room and look down at the wet spot we had missed when entering the room and look up to my right. At the end of the hall is a sun room that overlooks the forest behind the manor. We've only ever been inside the sunroom a handful amount of times since arriving to the island since it tends to get a bit hot in there during the day.

"Gray," I call out as I make my way towards the room when I realize something.

The door in the sunroom that leads to the back yard is slightly open with a puddle on the floor from where the rain must have seeped in through.

When I reach the door, swing it open to find muddy footprints that lead towards the forest. Except that now the footprints are a bit less visible from how hard it had rained last night as well as the continuing shower that still soaked the ground.

Mira gasps when she and Gray finally reach me and look out at the uneven puddles littering the muddy ground, "Gray, you don't he…"

"I know he did," Gray somberly sighs, effectively cutting Mira off.

I stare at the two and watch as they silently interact with one another about something an outsider like myself would not know. Their silent glances don't last long before the raven-haired male jumps out into the soft shower and sinking a bit into the squishy mud.

"You both stay here in case his royal pain in the ass comes back. In the meantime, I'm going to go look for him," Gray orders, already making his way down the slippery path towards the forest.

"Where?" I don't realize I've asked the question until Gray looks back at me with a pained smile nearly hidden behind his sodden hair.

"The cemetery."

Neither Mira or I move from our spot as we watch Gray disappear behind the tree line, down a path I had never even noticed before until now. Come to think of it, on the few occasions in which we would play in the back yard, Natsu always made it a point to keep us away from that area. I had not thought anything about it since he said that the forest was much thicker in that part of the forest and he didn't want any wild animals catching us off guard.

"We should head inside," comes Mira's voice, as soft as the rain pattering against the room's roof, "The children haven't eaten yet, and I don't want to leave them alone for too long."

I nod, and she takes my hand in hers. I turn to follow her when something in the distance catches my eye.

On a rosebush, not too far from the side of the house, I notice something pink seemingly stuck on a thorn. Releasing my hold on Mira's hand, I move down the steps that lead outside into the rain. Once I step onto the muddy floor of the garden, I quickly make my way through the downpour towards what had caught my attention.

"Lucille! What are you doing?!" Comes Mira's voice from behind me. It's nearly drowned out by the sound of the rain in my ears, but I hear her and even then I refuse to deviate from my path.

The cold rain hits me and makes my clothing and hair stick to me. It settles a chill over my body and almost blinds me as I trudge through the muck beneath my feet which makes it almost impossible to walk through without falling. However, I don't walk far before I snag the dark, pink object of my interest to realize that it is a torn piece of thick fabric.

But not just any fabric…

Looking up over the other side of the manor, I notice indents in the usually even ground heading towards a different part of the forest. A part of the forest I have only visited once and have never seen again.

"What is it?" I hear Mira call out again, and when I look at her I can see her watching me from the safety of the open doorway.

"Natsu isn't at the cemetery," I yell over the roar of the now pouring rain, "But I think I know where he is. Stay here and watch the kids, I'm going to go look for him."

"Lucille, no! It's way too dangerous!"

"Find a way to contact Porlyusica!" I yell out to the older female before turning and trudging through the sinking mud while clutching my sodden skirts in my hand to make it a bit easier to walk.

Mira continues to call after me, and at some point, I can hear the kids calling me as well, but I can no longer see either one of them. Instead, I keep my mind focused on Natsu while praying that nothing bad has happened to him. I'd never forgive myself if something terrible were to have happened to him. I'd never forgive him either.

 _I'm not too fond of forests…_

At the memory from his words that he told me around the days when we first arrived to the island, I push myself to walk faster. I slip and slide with every hurried step I take, but by some miracle I remain standing.

It feels like a lifetime before I reach the tree line that leads to a familiar trail covered by the canopy of the thick trees lining either side of the path. The dirt path isn't as muddy as the garden behind me due to the cover the canopy above provides, but this also means that it is dark and hard to see where I'm going.

The first time I had seen this place, it had held a magical and welcoming feel to it. Now, however, it looks almost threatening. Almost as if the forest did not want me to enter it and retrieve our lost king, but I'm not scared. I have faced monsters much more terrifying than anything this forest could ever conjure up for me.

Pushing forward once again, I can see much better now that the rain isn't blinding me anymore. There's also a cool breeze blowing through the trees making me shiver, and my clothes and body have begun to feel much heavier with each step I take. Even then I ignore my increasing exhaustion as I race through the trees, following the footprints that are now clearly visible for me to see.

I almost cry in relief when I finally reach the curtain of vines that lead into the old ruins of the island. I ignore the fact that a few of the vines are missing or shredded as if someone had fallen through them. I push the remaining vines away to reveal the crumbling buildings of stone on the other side. I walk onto the cracked stone path of the town and look around, wondering where I should look first. Natsu could literally be anywhere.

Walking closer to the center of the small clearing between the forest and the town, I spot something through my peripheral vision. When I turn left I find a bundle of sodden fabric precariously near the edge of the rock ledge Natsu, the children, and I had had our picnic when we had come here last. When I get closer to the ball of dark pink fabric, I notice the tell-tale sign of Natsu's bright pink hair sticking out from one end of the ball.

Gasping, I rush over and pull away the top part to reveal Natsu's unconscious face. Natsu groans and curls deeper into the sopping curtain he has wrapped around himself and shivering from the apparent lack of warmth the cloth provides.

"Natsu," I call to him, but he doesn't seem to acknowledge me as I peel more of the fabric away from his face so that I can see him better.

Once I can see the tip of his nose I quickly try to shift his head so that I can fully see his face. Immediately I feel the burning sensation of a fever heating up my cold hands through my soaked gloves. It almost feels as if I had stuck my hands over an open fire from how hot his face is burning, which is beyond the consistent warmth he usually provides. Natsu has caught a horrible fever, and I know it's because of being out in the rain and wrapped in a wet blanket all night.

"Oh Natsu, what did you do?" I groan to the unconscious male, "What should _I_ do?" I desperately ask while looking around and realizing how alone and helpless we both were, "We need help… I need to go get help," I say more to myself than to Natsu as I begin to stand up, "I need to go get Gray!"

"D-Don't g…go," Natsu pants as his hand suddenly shoots out from the blanket and grabs a hold of my wrist, stopping me from leaving his side. His voice is hoarse and it sounds like he's having a really hard time breathing. His grip on my wrist is also weak and shaking slightly, "Don't leave… leave me… don't leave me alone."

Looking at him and then looking up at the way I had come from, I feel suddenly conflicted. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help him without going back and getting help, but I also can't leave him by himself. What if something worse happened to him while I was away? What if he fell over the ledge and into the lake below? He could hurt himself even more and with his lack of strength I doubt that he would be able to swim to safety.

Throwing my head back in defeat, I stare up at thick canopy of leaves that block out the rain keeping us remotely dry.

"I can't give up."

Removing Natsu's hold from my hand, I quickly unwrap Natsu from the wet curtain he is still shivering beneath. When I finally get him out of the cold cover, I crouch down and lift his arms high enough so that they hang over my shoulders. With great difficulty, I start to heave him up and once I'm finally standing I take a moment to try and catch my breath. I then twist myself around, nearly toppling over from Natsu's weight, until Natsu is resting on my back with his arms hanging limply at my front.

Panting from the exertion, I take a moment to try to get my bearings. My legs are shaking from under the king's weight and the exhaustion of having trekked through thick mud to get to here. I try to take a step forward, but my foot almost slips on the slippery rock. In that moment I realize that I can't do this. The ground is much too slippery for me to move through and Natsu keeps sinking behind me making it harder to adjust him so that I don't lose my grip on him.

I can't do this…

 _Don't worry Lucy! Everything is going to be ok! I've got you, so hang on just a bit longer!_

I stop Natsu from slipping off my back at the memory that suddenly emerges.

It was a long time ago, a memory from when I was about nine or ten, but I remember it as if it had just happened yesterday.

Natsu and I at the time had been playing at the lake deep in the woods that had surrounded a bit beyond the land that my father owned. No one, except for Natsu and I, ever went near that lake, and that day had been no different. It was our secret spot. Our adventure headquarters. Our corner of the world that was never disturbed. It was a place where we would slay the evilest of tree monsters, or steal previous jewels from the mermaid's cove deep within the lake, or climb the rock cliffs nearby to touch the elusive heavens. It was always just the two of us, braving our own imaginary world with no one to tell us what we could and couldn't do.

Thinking on it now, if my father had ever discovered the unladylike things I was doing, he probably would have burned the whole forest down with Natsu in it…

At the time, Natsu and I had been relaxing in the forest when I had decided to climb the tree that contained his tree house. Natsu had built it himself and for a nine-year-old he was very adept at carpentry. He wasn't the best by any means, but he was skilled nonetheless and he was always happy to boast about whatever he built with his own hands. However, as good as he was at building things, he was even better at breaking them if he wasn't careful. Which, unfortunately, was all the time.

The small tree house was still a work in progress since Natsu had yet to install a proper ladder or stairs that led up to the small dwelling. He had installed a rickety rope ladder he had found in a trash can the other day, but it was old and frayed with it threatening to snap any day. In fact, all of the materials he used to build his treehouse were objects he would steal from town, a feat I would constantly berate him for, but what choice did a penniless orphan have?

I wasn't too high up in the tree before one of the boards beneath my feet on the rope ladder snapped. It had happened so fast I hadn't even held onto the rest of the ladder to stop myself from falling. I tumbled down the tree in a heap of broken branches, leaves, and torn up skirts before landing on the ground a few feet below.

When I reached the bottom, all I could assess through the disorientation of my mind was that my knee had been scathed, and that I had twisted my ankle making it hard to stand up. Pain radiated up my leg from my quickly swelling ankle and before I could start crying, Natsu was by my side. He had run towards me from where he had been fishing a few meters away and after checking my injuries, had hoisted me onto his back while assuring me that everything was going to be alright. He then went on to carry me through the forest towards my home that was a good distance away.

Teetering between consciousness and unconsciousness, I had stared at the back of Natsu's head the whole trip back to my house. I can distinctly remember Natsu's faint scent that radiated off him as my head rested on his shoulder. Coincidentally enough Natsu was not a dirty boy, at least not in the aspect where he smelled and produced a foul odor like most kids that lived on the street did.

Sure, his clothes were a bit worse for wear while also stained with the constant splatter of mud and dirt as well as the occasional grass stain, but that didn't mean that he didn't take care of himself. In fact, I honestly believe that Natsu was much cleaner than the snotty rich kids my father used to force me to hang out with. The only time Natsu would be dirty beyond recognition and smell as bad as people claimed he did was usually when he was working or playing around places he shouldn't be near.

Natsu's natural smell was earthy, like the forest he lived and spent all his time in. He also smelled like a warm smoky fire as well as the occasional spice he no doubt picked up from raiding bakeries in town. It was a smell I had gotten used to when spending all my free time with the enigmatic boy. It was the smell of home that calmed me as Natsu carried me home.

Shaking my head from the warm memory, I feel the heat emanating from Natsu and nearly burning my back return me from my reverie. I find it ironic how the tables have turned in this situation, except Natsu hadn't hesitated to help me like I was hesitating to help him in return. He had immediately taken me into his arms and rushed me back home whereas I was stuck in believing I was powerless to help him.

I am so utterly useless!

Grinding my teeth, I take a deep breath in through my nose. Instantly, beneath the smell of rain and wet soil, I can smell Natsu's smoky scent of spices that reminds me of our childhood. In the few times that I had been near enough to smell the familiar scent, I had opted to ignore it out of fear from our past. Now I let it register in my mind and how, after all these years, he smells just as I remember. The only difference is that now his earthy aroma from the woods has been exchanged for something much more refined. He smells of mud, of course since he's practically covered in it now, but that woodsy smell of sawdust and pine is gone. Instead, the regal fragrance he emits is something befitting a powerful king rather than an orphaned boy who lived in the woods, but this change didn't make this man any less of the Natsu I knew and loved. He was just as different as I had become.

He had just grown up.

Taking another deep breath, I brace myself as I take Natsu's arms and try to fix him onto my back so that he doesn't slip off. I'm sweating and gasping from the heat that burns my back, but I simply push my bangs and stray hairs away from my face while looking towards my goal. I needed to stop acting like a damsel in distress and take action for once rather than wait for someone to rescue me. I needed to stop doubting myself as well as cease to believe that I was a weak and helpless like Jose Porla had once told me that I was.

I needed to stop being the scared little Lucille Ashley my father, Loke, and I had invented.

I needed to be Lucy Heartfilia again. The Lucy that Natsu had always taught to be strong, resilient, and fearless.

The Lucy I thought had died long ago.

"Don't worry Natsu," I grunt as I finish fixing my hold on the unconscious male, "Everything is going to be ok," I then murmur before kicking off my shoes so that I have a sturdier ground to walk on as my sock clad feet press against the smooth rock beneath me, "I've got you, so hang on just a bit longer." And with that I push my war forward with all the strength I can muster up.

* * *

 **So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. You can see Lucy's constant growth, and having her come out of her shell is really satisfying for me to write. This chapter is a total contrast from what I had written the first time around, and I'm much happier with the new product. What do my old readers think? Do you all prefer the old or the updated version? Give me your thoughts.**

 **Also, bonus info: Lisanna, Igneel, and Mavis (** as well as most of the royal family **) is buried on the island's cemetary. Yes, it is the very place in the anime/manga where Mavis' tombstone lies and that's where Gray and Mira had thought Natsu had escaped to. Now tell me, why do you think Natsu went to the forest instead?**

 **Anywho, since I'm back in school I took this week to get a feel as to how my free time is going to work out so that I can update more chapters, and I think I'll be keeping my posting schedule for the weekend. If my chapter is ready I'll most probably aim for updating on Fridays. The latest would be Sunday, like technically today, but lets see how well I can squeeze in a little writing during the week. If anything tampers with my new updating schedule I'll make sure to let you all know.**

 **Also, look forward to our next chapter because a few more memories and maybe a few more reveals will be coming out. Chapter 37 - Confessions From a Broken Heart should hopefully be up by February 2, so look out for that.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **I want to give a great big thanks to all my Fantastic Reviewers...**

 **\- InvisibleNobody269**

 **\- Kaytak1999**

 **\- nikkiw67**

 **\- Vinetta-Venture**

 **To all of my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Kaytak1999**

 **\- Zygarde Dupain-Agreste**

 **And to all of my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- stranger 1999 = I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope that you liked this chapter as well!**

 **\- Guest = He did have it coming. There is no excuse for his behavior, but he'll definitely learn from this experience. The hater person is just under the bridge now. Also, I'm not sure how many chapters I'll be completing. I'm actually writing as I go, but if I were to estimate, maybe around fifty or sixty-ish chapters. I guess we'll find out when the end comes.**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = I'm glad to see you're back and I'm also happy for your excitement for when I incorporated the idea you had suggested for me. Thank as always for the help, I really do appreciate it and I hope you also enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **\- Littlest1 = Yes, memories that are buried within his subconscious that appear to be reemerging. And yes, Natsu is lucky that Lucy is there to put him in his place.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the chapter, and although Natsu wasn't technically talking to Lucy, that doesn't mean he isn't starting to remember. I'll reveal that, yes, the girl Natsu had been talking about leaving him is Lucy, but he just hasn't connected the dots yet.**

 **\- DecemberRome = *** _blows kisses_ *** It's in the name sweetheart, and also I am now as fit as a fiddle! Thank you for the concern, it warms up my demonic heart. I also agree towards the hater, but that's water under the bridge now. Also, we'll have a bit of insight on how Mira is dealing in the next chapter!**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = Yup, we're closing in now. Many secrets will be revealed to us next chapter and in the chapters that follow as well, but until then you'll have to wait just a tad bit longer *** _swipes the twenty from the table_ *** just a bit longer.**

 **\- MicroFire (Guest) = When I first wrote the slap scene, it had seemed like the right move to make at the time. In that story, Lucy was still somewhat secluded and not too close with the other members of the castle except for Mira, Levy, and the children. I had made her too vulnerable and isolated, so a slap had been the right choice. Now, however, Lucy isn't secluded and doesn't just have a handful of friends she can depend on. I made her more open, created more bonds, and have slowly been pulling her out of the shell I had once made for her. Lucy is more outgoing now than she has ever been in my story and she feels much more strongly and openly than before, so having her pour her emotions into a punch seemed like the better tactic this time around. Also, yes I did add the riceball because of inspiration from the anime, but also because it will tie in with a memory she will show us in the following chapters. I think it might be one or two chapters away, but I guess we'll see. Also, yes, Natsu is referring to Lucy when he says 'she' but he has not yet pieced together that Lucille is Lucy.**

 **\- Glass Dragon's Rose = I actually need maybe two chapters before I finally catch up with the original version. Well, at least two scenes. I'm also glad that you've been enjoying the updated version! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **\- sarara1.8 = All of our hearts are breaking, but we must hang in there!**

 **\- ChiliR612 = I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter. Her reaction was somewhat based on what I would have done if I was in her situation, but the rest was just mostly what I would picture Lucy from the anime doing. Although she would have done a famous Lucy Kick, but kicking in a dress isn't easy, so we had to go with a punch. And yes, Natsu is talking about Lucy, but hasn't yet made the connection.**

 **\- nikkiw67 = I'm happy you liked the chapter. I can also picture Gray making fun of Natsu for that moment in the future. Who knows, your idea may have sparked more ideas of my own for the future! Maybe as an Epilogue, but we'll see what the future holds. What lies behind Lucy's hands will be revealed in the next chapter, as well as maybe a few more.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	38. Chapter 37

I'm ready to pass out by the time I finally reach the manor from the exertion I've put on my body.

The trek through the forest had been unbearably painful and slow, yet by some miracle we were able to make it back to the manor without further incident. My feet hadn't slipped in the mud as much as they had on my journey into the forest, and I thanked Mavis for that. If I would have fallen over from slipping in the slick mud I probably would not have been able to find the strength to get back up again.

When I reach the front door to the manor, I am about to try to push the door when it swings open by itself. Happy stares at me from the other side of the entryway, his large onyx eyes staring up at me with wide surprise. Peeking from behind him I spot Rosy near the banister of the staircase, looking as if she's been waiting there this whole time.

"Gray hasn't come back yet, and Mira went to go look for Porlyusica," Happy informs me before I even open my mouth to ask where the white-haired cook was.

"Ok," Is all I can wheeze out before stepping onto the cold tiled floor and moving towards the staircase where Rosy still stands.

I stare up at the large staircase wondering how I can go up it without tripping on my soggy and mud encrusted skirts. Cursing, I release Natsu's hands and pull up my skirts into my arms before retaking a hold of the male's hands and then trudging up the steps.

The warm carpet bites at my thin, ripped socks as I put one foot in front of the other while being careful to keep my balance so that I don't teeter backwards. As I continue to climb the stairs, the children try to find ways to help my ascent, but they are as powerless as I had felt only moments before. Still, their effort is immensely appreciated as we all make our way up the long staircase.

"Happy, go get me a pitcher of water from the kitchen, but be careful. I don't want you breaking it and hurt yourself," I tell the small boy who pauses behind me before turning and rushing back down the stairs towards the kitchen, "Rosy, sweetie, I need you to go and get me some towels, but only the ones you can reach and carry." Without another word she races up the stairs in front of me and runs down the hall as I continue to push myself with staggering steps.

* * *

 **Chapter 37 - Invisible Scars**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

With great difficulty, I push the large doors to the king's chamber before pulling the man into the large ornate room. I take a step into the room, but my leg shudders under me and leaves me hitting the floor in a heavy heap of limbs. I wince from the pain shooting up both my knees as Natsu's over-heated body threatens to crush me under his weight. I allow myself only a few seconds to assess if I had hurt myself too bad, but when I can still move my legs, I push myself, thought with immense difficulty, back to my feet. I ignore the pain shooting throughout my body as my eyes zero in on the large canopied bed only a few feet away. A distance that looks like miles for my weary eyes.

"Hang on Natsu, we're almost there," I murmur more to myself than to the unconscious male as I finally make my way towards the bed before changing my mind and making a beeline for the nearby couch.

I don't have time to take in the grandeur of the room as I struggle to sit Natsu onto the nearby couch so that I can help him out of his sodden clothes. As much as I want to place him in his bed, I think it's best for me to help get him out of the wet clothes so he doesn't dirty the covers with the water still clinging to him as well as the mud.

Relief overcomes me when Natsu is no longer weighing me down as well as having the uncomfortable scorching heat removed from my back. I only give myself a few seconds to gather my bearings before I'm flurrying around the room to turn on the nearby fireplace and then to pull back the covers so I can place Natsu onto the bed. Once everything is set Happy then rushes in with the pitcher of water and hands it to me as I place it beside Natsu's bed where I pour some of the water into a basin. It isn't long before Rosy joins us with an armful of towels that she dumps on the floor beside me before handing me one of the smaller cloths which I take and then throw into the basin.

"Is he going to be ok?" Happy asks while staring at his father with worry.

Kneeling in front of the kids, I cup their cheeks and force a tired smile to show them not to worry, "Everything is going to be ok, I promise, but right now I need you both to be strong and help me until Mira and Gray come back. Can you guys do that?" I ask them and they both immediately nod, "Thank you," I kiss both their cheeks before straightening up, "Rosy, I need you to get me an apron from downstairs," the little girl immediately zooms out of the room without my prompting, "Happy, I need you to help me get your dad out of his clothes." The boy nods before following me back towards the couch where we get to work removing the wet fabric that clings to Natsu's heated skin like glue.

Between Happy and myself, we get Natsu out of the clothes fairly quickly. I even push away my embarrassment when we finally remove _every_ single article of wet clothing from Natsu. Happy and I work silently and once Natsu is bare I wrap him in a towel before picking him up again and help – well, more like throw – Natsu onto the soft mattress. Not taking time to catch my breath, I quickly get to work in covering up the male with the blankets of his bed.

The small girl returns with the acquired article of clothing I had asked her for and I take it before ducking my head through the neck opening and then tying the laces behind me.

"Ok you two, I need you both to wait for either Gray or Mira to arrive downstairs. You need to inform them that your father is safe and then tell them to meet me here. When you're done, Happy," The older boy stiffens at the mention of his name and looks up at me, "I need you to take Rosy to your room and wait there for us to call you. You're in charge until Mira, Gray, or myself goes to get you. If you or Rosy get hungry, make some sandwiches to eat. Can I count on you watching over your sister for me?"

"Aye," Happy confidently says before taking his sister's hand and leading her out of the room looking so much older and mature for his age.

He was going to make an amazing king one day, just like his father...

Wiping my forehead with the back of my hand, I feel my soaked and dirty gloves snag on my face before I even realize I'm still wearing them. Without even thinking about it, I rip off my gloves and throw them to a corner of the room where they won't bother me before then drying my hands on my apron. I hear my gloves hit the floor with a squishy plop as I then get to work wetting a towel in the basin of water. I then wring out the towel before moving back to the bed and wiping any signs of mud away from Natsu's burning face. It's all I can do since I've never had to care for anyone with a fever as intense as Natsu's.

"NATSU!" comes the miraculous voices of Mirajane who bursts into the room while removing her traveling cloak.

"I found him in the forest," I tell her in a hurry, not realizing that I'm shaking until I stop wiping down Natsu's face to look at her, "He's burning with a really bad fever and I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry child, we've got it from here," A tall, formidable woman enters the room in a storm of fluttering red and taking on a commanding expression that not even Erza has mastered.

Porlyusica, the royal doctor of the island, removes her flowing red cape and drops it on the couch where I had sat Natsu to remove his clothes. Porlyusica's small, blue-haired assistant scurries into the room behind the older woman to set up their materials on a nearby table. The small girl quickly unpacks vials and cloths out of the large medical bag as well as some strange looking instruments.

Standing from my seat, I move away from the bed to give both females room to work in and stand off to the side with my wet cloth still clutched in my hands. Mira quickly joins me as we watch both Porlyusica and Wendy, whom the older woman calls the small girl, move around the unconscious king. Porlyusica tries listening to Natsu's breathing and heartbeat through a stethoscope that Wendy had passed to her, before then moving to silently take the king's pulse. All the while the doctor is making her assessments, she continuously grumbles under her breath while her small assistant only continues to move around the older female in synchronized motions.

"I got more water!" Gray announces as he enters the room with a large bucket of water in both hands.

"Put it over there," Porlyusica waves her hand dismissively towards an empty spot on the floor beside her without looking up.

Gray does as he is told, placing the bucket beside the hardworking healers who scurry around the king in a coordinated frenzy.

"Lucille," Mira's hand on my shoulder makes me jump as I look over at the small smile the female gives me, "You should go on and get out of your wet clothes. You don't need to worry about Natsu now, Porlyusica and Wendy can handle it from here."

I feel relief at hearing those words. I had forgotten the state of pain my body was in while I fussed over Natsu before everyone else arrived, but now it hits me full force as I realize how tired I am. Even then, I feel a gnawing sensation in my stomach at the thought of leaving Natsu's side. The need to stay here until Natsu wakes up leaves me rooted to the ground, as well as the weight of my limbs that feel like lead and my brass weighted skirts that prevent me from taking a single step. I'm in no position to move. I'm far too exhausted, and standing where I am seems to be the only action I _can_ do at the moment.

If I took a step forward, I would crumble and never get back up again.

"Here, I'll help you to your room," Gray says as he tugs on the towel still clutched in my hands. He continues to tug until I finally find the strength to let go as he tosses the towel aside and takes my hand in his, "LUCILLE!" His loud voice makes us all jump and look over at the raven-haired male who pulls both of my hands up so that he can see them better, "What happened to your hands?!"

Realization hits me when I see my bare hands glaring angrily back at me in Gray's shaking hands. I look over to the corner where I had thrown my gloves in earlier and suddenly feel as if I was naked and exposed under everyone's watchful eye. I wanted nothing more than to hide in a hole and never come out from it ever again.

Mirajane gasps when she looks over my shoulder and sees my hands held tightly in Gray's. Even Porlyusica and Wendy stare in surprise at the scene we were causing.

I try to pull away from Gray's grasp to hide my hands beneath my apron, but Gray refuses to let go of me as he inspects every inch of my palms. He assesses the damage I've tried so hard to hide for months, and his sorrowful look only leaves me feeling worse than before. My stomach churns and nausea takes over, but there is nothing in my stomach to throw up as I continue to try to wrestle my hands out of the knight's unbreakable grasp.

Looking around at all the eyes trained on my, I stop in my effort to break free from Gray's hold. I look at Gray who stares back at me, questions swimming in his midnight eyes that force me to look away in shame. Instead, I finally look down at the issue at hand and take in the sight of my uncovered hands with angry unshed tears burning the corners of my eyes.

My hands show the relatively healed marks caused by fire. Discolored patches of skin reach from the tips of my fingers to just a bit above my wrists. Both hands look glossy under the gas lamps lit around us with my right hand being the only one to hold a garish looking scar that has warped my skin beyond repair. How Gray can hold my hands and look at them without flinching or looking disgusted is beyond me. It's the looks of disgust that had brought me to always cover up my hands. There was also the fact that I hated the memories that these scars procured when I looked at them. That's why I always had my hands covered, and why I never looked down on the rare occasion when I would remove my gloves.

The sight of them was unbearable.

"It's… It's nothing," I murmur while trying to pull my hands out of Gray's grasp once again. My voice is thick with emotion and I can feel the hot angry tears trying to force their way out of the dam I had built.

"Like hell it is!" Gray only yells back while pulling on my arms until I look up at him, "What happened to your hands?!"

The angry and distraught look he gives me reminds me of similar looks that Loke makes when he thinks I'm not watching. Thinking of the orange-haired male leaves my heart aching as an involuntary sob wracks through me as a few tears escape my dam. What I wouldn't give for Loke to be here right now. What I wouldn't give to be home instead of here.

What I wouldn't give for this never to have happened to me.

With pleading eyes, I pull against him while whispering, "Don't," and begging for him to understand that I _can't_ talk about it now. Maybe not even ever.

Understanding dawns on him as he finally releases my hands, "Lucille," he starts, but I turn on my heel and rush out of the room feeling the eyes of the others burn my back.

I race down the hallway and when I reach my room I yank the door open before slamming it behind me with my back pressed up against it. I take shuddering breaths as my legs finally give out on me leaving me slowly sliding to the floor in a slow descent. Once I'm on the ground, I then lift up my hands to inspect them.

It's strange seeing them so exposed. I had been hiding the scarred skin since they had healed enough for me to finally cover them months back. Since then I hardly ever go without wearing my gloves. When I sleep is the only time I remove them, but every other second of the day they are always covering my hands because I absolutely abhor seeing the distorted skin, especially the scar left on my right hand. They were scars that marked the burning of my home back in Magnolia. Scars that marked the day my father lost his life.

Closing my eyes, I can picture that very day as if it were only yesterday.

I had been in the sitting room of our manor reading one of my mother's astronomy books when my father had suddenly stormed into the room. He looked out of breath, as if he had run a long way, and I believe he had. What I had remembered at the time was that he had been out taking a walk in the gardens while the staff went into town, each with the purpose of completing their own errands.

When Jude had burst into the room I had feared that something must have angered him. I felt that maybe I had done something to cause his ire, but it wasn't until I saw the fear in his eyes that I realized that that was not the case. He looked worried, terrified, as he quickly made his way towards me.

"Come with me," was all he said to me before taking my arm and forcing me to my feet so that I could follow him. I nearly tripped on my dress from suddenly standing up, but my father's tight grip on my wrist never wavered. He only seemed to tighten his hold on me making me wince. He didn't even seem to care when my mother's book hit the ground unceremoniously, and gave me no time to try and pick it up.

Jude had wrestled me out of the sitting room and ordered me to follow him upstairs. All he would say when I would question him was, "There's no time," or, "Hurry!" which left my heart racing with fear at my father's strange disposition.

What could have scared him to have him acting in such a strange way?!

Racing up the stairs was a difficult task with Jude pulling me behind him. He hardly gave me time to gather up my skirts so that I could race after him with my free hand while he continued to severely grasp my left wrist. I nearly fell every other step, but Jude would pull me painfully up by the arm before I could hit the steps. It was a struggle to fight against him, and I was also terrified to even try. Something was going on and he was not telling me what it was.

My father was running as if the very devil himself were right under his heel…

When we were finally near the top of the stairs, down below I could hear four loud knocks bang against the front doors. The bangs resonated throughout the large foyer, traveling its way up to us where we watched the lower level with heaving breaths. The noise seemed to still everything as the only noise left after the bangs had subsided was our hard breathing and our hammering hearts.

"Jude~" a muffled sing-song voice snakes up the stairs and causes the hairs at the back of my neck to rise while my stomach drops. My skin grew cold as more knocks resounded through the large room as my father pushed me in front of him and urged me up the stairs once again.

With no one else at home to help defend us, we were trapped in the large manor like helpless mice hiding from a ruthless tiger. We had no chances of escape, at least not together, and so we needed to hide and hope for the best. That's what I had thought, but my father's plans had been slightly different than my own.

The crash of the front door opening had reached us just a bit after we had raced around a corner on the second floor. I had been a few feet ahead of my father when I turned to see Jude looking down the stairs with frightened eyes before following me and taking a hold of my wrist again. Voice and laughter down in the foyer made our feet pound faster as my father lead us towards the library.

Jude had raced us down the hallway and all the while I could hear Jose Porla's voice echoing throughout the entire manor as if clinging onto us. It was almost as if we could never, no matter how much we tried, to get rid of him. He would always be after us, after me, and nothing in this world would seem to stop him. I was never going to be free of the torment. I was always going to be his prisoner.

The emotional scars Jose had created would never heal, and the physical ones he helped implement would only remain to haunt me till the day I died. He had, after all, made sure that I would never forget my stay with him. He had bequeathed a gift to me to remember him always. A gift I could never get rid of.

It was the gift of a brand burned onto the back of my right hand that marked me as 'his.' The scar of his family's insignia that could never be washed away marked my skin in an angry puckered scar. A mark I would have to live with for the rest of my life. A life that, now, seemed I would be spending by his miserable side as a slave bride.

At least, at the time, that was what I had believed.

But my father made it that it would never be so.

He had placed me in a hidden room in the library, one only used for emergency's, and had then told me he would not let Jose Porla take me from him ever again. He had asked for me to wait for Loke, and had given me his last goodbye before rushing out of the room for the last time.

Later, I learned that my father had found a way to slip past Jose and his henchmen. He had thought that they would chase him down as he raced his way out of the manor and towards town to get help. No one had seen me with him, after all, so he presumed that they thought I was in town with the rest of our staff, and they had. However, what my father had not anticipated was for Jose to order his henchmen to chase down my father while another subordinate burned down our home.

Jose's goons whom had been sent to retrieve my father never got to him in time. Jude had found several of his men making their way home when he reached them and explained to them what had happened. Only one man remained to get more help while the others raced after my father to get home as quickly as possible. The goons whom had chased down my father had to retreat to keep from getting caught, allowing my father to get home without any other obstacle in his way.

When my father returned with the others, they had seen Gajeel Redfox light a bottle of rum with a cloth draping out of it before tossing it through the window of the library. He had then disappeared into the shadows not knowing that there was still someone inside the building. He did not know he would cause the death of an innocent man and leaving behind an orphan.

I had smelled the smoke, felt it burn my eyes in the dark room I was still in before I realized what had been going on. I didn't need to see the glow of the fire to know that our house was on fire and against my father's wishes I broke my way out of the room to be greeted with a blazing inferno.

Fire clung and ate away at everything it touched. From our vast collection of books, to several portraits hanging on the walls, to even the furniture and long window curtains. The fire grew and blossomed with smoke swirling overhead as the flames rose higher and higher until it licked the high ceilings of the library. Smoke, as dark and grey as a storm cloud, threatened to suffocate me along with the heat emanating from the crackling fire. It blinded me and made it impossible to find my way around the room. Even the crackling of the flames made it impossible to hear my father's voice calling out for me.

I had fallen in my search for escape, but my father had emerged through the flames and taken my hand in his to lead me out of the blazing room. I clutched onto my father's hand as he lead me to the entrance of the library, but we would not make it out together. Not when Jude had spotted a burning beam above us fall just above our heads. I had no time to react when Jude pushed me out of the way, but I had still been holding his hand, refusing to let go, when the beam hit us.

That day held the last memory of Jude I had of him being alive. The last memory of him acting like a devoted daughter. The last memory I had of having a loving parent.

Running my fingers over the back of my palm, I trace the large warped scar on the back of my right hand, my hand tingling from how cold my finger tips are.

The brand Jose Porla had placed on my hand to mark me as his is now gone. It had been burned off and warped into a new scar when the beam had hit my hand and taken my father's life. It was almost as if my father had given me a chance at a new life, but the price to be paid for my freedom had been his own life. I was free from Jose's mark, to never be haunted by that brand again, but that did not leave me healed.

If having that awful scar meant that I could still keep my father, I probably would have never wished for freedom ever again. But there was nothing I could change about the past. I could only move forward and fight for the life my father has fought so hard for me to have.

I would not let him down, because I already promised myself that I would never give up and become weak ever again. My scars would no longer be nightmares that haunted me. They would become the symbol of my growth, but until I was confident enough to finally show them off, I would continue to hide them just a bit longer.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait you guys. I got a bit stuck on this chapter and wasn't able to finally get it to sound how I wanted until now.**

 **Now I know that this chapter was supposed to be called Confessions from a Broken Heart, but the part I wanted to add made this chapter a bit too long for my liking, so I had to move some things around and add a few more details. However, because of back to back exams I have this week and next week, it might take me a bit longer to post chapter 38. There's also the fact that in the next chapter we'll get to see how Natsu and Lucy met as kids. ORIGIN STORY! It will take me a bit of time to finish writing up all the details, so just look out for that.**

 **I want to give a great big shout out to nikki67 for the idea of branding Lucy's hand. Originally I was only going to keep the part of Lucy having burned her hands when her house was set on fire and I had never thought of the possibility of Jose branding her with the Phantom Lord insignia. Thank you again for the wonderful idea!**

 **Also, I had gotten the original idea of giving Lucy a burn scar on her hand from a personal experience, but unlike Lucy, I got burned with the oven trying to bake cookies at midnight when I was in high school. I think I even got the burn before I started writing this story. I do have a small scar on the back of my right hand, but you'd have to really look at it in order to spot it. Moral of the story kids, don't bake cookies at midnight unless you're fully awake and there is someone around to help give first aid. Getting second degree burns suck.**

 **SHOUT OUTS**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- hrsf**

 **\- mikyapixie**

 **\- milla9347**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- hrsf**

 **\- awsz**

 **\- elorlan**

 **\- milla9347**

 **\- CateScarlet**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Littlest1 = Very good insight. With Lucy becoming more independent it will cause a bit of suspicion between the mentioned males, but we'll just have to wait and see what actually happens.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Stop it, you're making me blush. I'm just kidding, keep at it. Lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

 **\- stranger1999 = Yes, the Lucy we know and love has finally come out of hiding, and also, the heart break has only just begun!** * _evil laughter echoing in the distance_ *****

 **\- BrokenHeartsMend = I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying my new version!**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm happy you're enjoying it!**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = Natsu going to the ruins didn't really have much to do with Lisanna. If he would have gone to the cemetery it would have been because of her, but he went to the forest because on some unconscious level he's remembering Lucy. He's somewhat remembering of spending his childhood in the forest with Lucy, but he still can't remember what Lucy looks like. Only that she existed once in his life. As a bonus fact, Natsu actually proposed to Lisanna in the gardens of Crocus mentioned in chapter 12.**

 **\- ChiliR612 = I'm glad you liked the chapter, and Lucy will be even more headstrong as the story progresses.**

 **\- fandomtrash3 = I'm happy that you're enjoying my story, and you're spot on about Natsu going into the woods because he subconsciously feels comfortable there. He doesn't like being in forests when he's awake because it makes him feel uncomfortable, but he unconsciously is looking for Lucy and that is why he ended up in the forest. The forest reminds him of Lucy, of home, and that is why he doesn't like the forest, but still searches for it in the end.**

 **\- Saranau34 = I'm glad you like the changes I've made. When I first wrote this story, at one point I was a bit unsatisfied with how it was ending up. I had just been randomly thinking up of what should happen next and carelessly posting chapters without even thinking of my character development. This time around I'm making sure not to leave anything out as much as I can. it also helps me feel that I've grown a lot as a writer too, so it means a to hear how much you're enjoying the changes.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = You are correct! Natsu did go into the forest because of Lucy. He just doesn't yet remember what she looks like. It's like remembering a person you met a long time ago, but no matter how much you try you can't picture their face in your head. You just know that they exist somewhere.**

 **\- peacerockgirl123 = It's still a while until he remembers, but slowly but surely we'll see glimpses of his and Lucy's memories together from when they were kids.**

 ** **\- Kauia = Yes to all of your answers, and the reason that Lucy gives the image of royalty is because technically she is a royal. She's a Duchess while her father is a Duke, and Lucille was,**** _technically_ **, created by Jude before he died, but Lucy didn't know about it until after he passed away and needed to go into hiding. Loke will explain the creation of Lucille in a later chapter.**

 **\- MicroFire = I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **\- nikki67 = You are correct! Great insight because that is exactly why Natsu ended up in the forest. You've seen the reveal, and thanks to you I was able to make it a bit more interesting. Thank you again for the awesome idea of having had Jose brand Lucy. I would have never come up with that idea without your help, so thank you again!**

 **\- Guest = You're close, but not quite. Also, I'm glad that you're enjoying my story**

 **\- Guest = I wanted to write something different, and I'm glad I was able to succeed in that aspect. I'm also glad that you're enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writer's candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	39. Chapter 38

The sun has already begun to set by the time I decide to go back to Natsu's room. I had spent my afternoon locked in my room where I had been lying in bed after washing up and changing into dry clothing. I had not wanted to be around anyone after everyone seeing my hands.

I was self-conscious at having everyone in Natsu's room stare at me with those pitying looks I always hated. They were the sort of eyes my family used to give me every time they would see Phantom Lord's brand on my hand, or when the people at the orphanage would stare at my burns. I could not stand the questioning eyes. Could not bear to see the pity or sympathy thrown my way as if I were some broken animal.

Breathing deeply to keep myself from heating up with anger again, I make my way down the hall towards the king's chamber when I spot the children standing outside his door. Just before I ask them what they were doing, Gray's voice comes from downstairs calling the two kids who then bolt down the stairs and out of view. I'm a bit taken aback by their strange behavior, but I push away my curiosity as I push open the door to the king's chambers.

* * *

 **Chapter 38 - Confessions from the Broken Hearted**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Here you go your highness," Wendy's melodic voice drifts throughout the mostly silent room as she feeds a strange looking liquid to the somewhat conscious king.

Natsu does as he is told, allowing Wendy to feed him the strange looking medicine before his face turns a shade of green and he starts to gag, refusing to swallow down the medicine. No doubt that the medicine tastes horrible.

"Throw it up and see what happens to you," Porlyusica threatens just as I close the door behind me, "Now swallow it before you get tempted to spit it out, or I'll give you more for being difficult."

Shaking his head vigorously, Natsu swallows down the medicine with great difficulty. He makes a few faces while Wendy takes his temperature and Porlyusica grunts before turning to dig through her bag. Natsu doesn't stay awake much longer. He immediately falls back asleep after Wendy allows him a sip of water to try to make the nasty medicine taste subside a bit.

"How is he doing," Mira, who has been sitting on the nearby couch this whole time, asks before I can.

"Better now, though he still has a bit of fever," the pink-haired female states while starting to pack a few things back into her large medical bag, "I gave him a few extra doses of medicine to bring the remaining fever down. It should keep him sleeping through the night and burn off the last of his fever. By morning he should be able to sit up and maybe move around a bit, but stop him from doing so. His body is exhausted from last night's excursion, so it's wise to keep him in bed for at least another day," finishing up packing her bag, the older woman finally looks at Mira whose eyes are on Natsu's sleeping form, "Keep an eye on him in the meantime in case anything happens while I'm gone."

"You're not staying?" I ask as Wendy takes the heavy bag from Porlyusica to head to the door while Mira quickly moves to Natsu's side.

Porlyusica's deep crimson eyes leave me suppressing a shudder. They're brighter than Gajeel's, but that thought only unsettles me more. It's not every day when you meet someone else who possesses such a strange and unusual eye color.

"He'll be fine," Porlyusica mutters before following Wendy towards the door, "The worst is behind us now, so you don't need to worry too much. I'm more worried about you suddenly collapsing from fatigue than him getting worse." I look away because I don't want to give away how exhausted I still feel, but I couldn't go any longer being away from Natsu. Even if it meant it was for my own good to rest.

"If anything serious happens, send Gray to fetch me, but if nothing else comes up tonight I'll still return in the morning to check up on his royal pain in the ass. We'll see ourselves out," And with that both females leave the room without another word.

Moving towards the white-haired female fussing over her brother-in-law, I sit at the edge of the bed near Natsu's feet and watch his slumbering face. He still looks pained, but now he doesn't look as white and sickly as he had a few hours ago. He almost looks a bit peaceful, but not quite.

"Are you still mad?" Mira asks after a long pause of silence and looking down at me, but I can't get myself to look at her, "Don't be mad at Gray, he didn't mean to beam a spotlight at you. I'm sure it surprised him seeing your hands, and he didn't know how else to react."

I shake my head as she reaches out and takes my re-gloved hand in hers, tracing her thumb over the back of my right hand, "I'm not mad," I assure her, and I'm relieved that my tone doesn't sound defensive or hurt. It sounds truthful and leaves a satisfied smile on Mira's tired face.

Her face then falls when she looks back at Natsu, but she doesn't let go of my hand as she softly whispers, "You know, it was her birthday yesterday…" and I stare at her wondering who it is that she's talking about, "It was supposed to be Lisanna's birthday yesterday," Mira murmurs while I look at her incredulously, "She would be about twenty-four by now."

Taking in her words, I look down at Natsu and wonder out loud, "Is that why he was acting the way that he was?" and Mira nods.

"It's like this every year. He distances himself around the days of her birthday and usually bounces back a day or two afterwards. He doesn't usually burst out because during these days I tend to distract the children and keep them away from Natsu while he mourns… but this time was different," she looks up at me and gives me an apologetic grimace, "This time we thought that _you_ would be able to distract Natsu from even thinking of Lisanna, but we just ended up making things worse."

I slip my hand out of Mira's as she balls up her own hands while tears begin to streak down her cheeks and land heavily on Natsu's blanket, "I'm… I'm so sorry Lucille, for dragging you into all of this. Erza and I had hoped that with you being here you would have somehow helped Natsu and the children finally move on. We thought we were doing the right thing," Mira sobs as she takes Natsu's hand in hers looking absolutely heartbroken,

"Why," I ask without even realizing that I wanted to say something. I felt numb and frozen, but once I ask the question I can't help but burn with the curiosity, "Why me?"

"Because without even trying you've brought vivacity into their life… no… you brought life and happiness into _all_ of our lives," She states while giving me a determined look, even when tears are still streaming down her face, "I have not seen Natsu smile in the way that he recently has since my sister was alive. Not even the children have ever had such a happy childhood and loving caretaker until you came along, that's why," She lets go of Natsu's hand and grabs my shoulders fiercely, "Even you've changed since you got here. You've all been helping each other and that's why I was pushing for you to get together… but I pushed you all too far and too fast," Her grip on me goes loose as she sinks down while I catch her before she hits the ground, "I… I just want him to be happy. I want him to stop hurting and pushing his children away," She cries while burying her face into my shoulder, "I want us all to be a real family again."

Holding onto the usually bright woman, I can't find anything to say, comforting or otherwise. I just hold the sobbing woman feeling my thoughts reeling in my head. What was I supposed to say to that?

Natsu stirs from Mira's sobbing, but he doesn't wake up as I lead Mira out of the room and towards her own. I sit her down on her bed and help her clean her face with a handkerchief until she finally stops crying. I then help her into bed where I tell her to try to rest and that I would watch over Natsu.

"I'm so sorry Lu…"

"Shh," I shush the blubbering woman who watches me with turbulent blue eyes, "It's not your fault," I whisper while bringing up her blanket to cover her, "And I'm not mad. Neither one of us thought that things would turn out so… wrong, but that does not make this your fault, so please don't apologize. Get some rest and we can talk more about this in the morning."

Nodding, I finish tucking in the older woman into her bed before I turn off the Gaslamp in her room and close the door behind me when I leave. I head downstairs where Gray is giving the kids some food while they sit around the table quietly.

"Where's Mira?" Gray asks as he serves some stew into both children's bowls.

"I sent her to rest. I told her that I would watch over Natsu tonight. I actually came down to ask if you could tuck the kids in bed for me?"

Gray gives me a face that has both kids giggling, "Alright, but just so you know, I don't get paid enough to watch over these demons."

Rolling my eyes, I walk over to the kids to plant a kiss on each of their temples, "Be good you two, try not to hurt Gray too much, ok?" Both Rosy and Happy giggle while giving evil looks towards Gray who deadpans, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight!" both kids exclaim while wrapping me up in their small arms while kissing both my cheeks furiously before finally letting me go.

When my two little monsters finally let go, after much prompting from an aggravated Gray, I then make my way out of the kitchen when Gray stops me with a grim, "Lucille…" and when I turn to look at him I can tell what it is that he wants to tell me.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," I tell him before leaving the room and making my way back upstairs.

Entering Natsu's room, I close the door lightly behind me before making my way towards Natsu's bed. I pull up a chair next to the bed as closely as I can before removing my gloves and picking up a fresh towel and rinsing it out in the nearby basin of clean water. After wringing out all the excess water, I go back to my chair and press the cool cloth against Natsu's still warm face.

I dab around the male's temples with my cloth to give myself something to do as I watch his sleeping face. I notice how peaceful Natsu looks now that his fever has gone down. He even looks as innocent as he did when he would fall asleep in the forest when we were kids. He would sometimes conk out when we would be fishing, or when we was extremely worn out after a long day.

The memories are soothing. They are warm and welcoming which lifts my spirit a bit, but the feeling doesn't last long. When I wipe down Natsu's neck, I come across a horizontal scar on the right side of his neck. The puckered scar is long healed, but from the looks of it, it had probably been a deep cut when he had received it. I'm also surprised I had never noticed the scar before, but then again, Natsu did tend to wear high collars that covered most of his neck. The mark also catches my interest because Natsu had never had it before when we were little.

Sure, Natsu would roughhouse a lot and get into plenty of fights, but he always seemed to get out of each tussle unscathed. The worst that would happen to him was getting a black eye and a few minor bruises and scratches, but never any scars. He must have gotten that injury around the time that we had grown apart from each other, and I can only wonder if it also played a part in Natsu's amnesia.

"You're always getting yourself into trouble, aren't you? In your past life, and even in this life, you never seem to live normally," I mutter while finishing with my task and placing the damp cloth back into the nearby basin. I don't receive a reply, but I'm not at all bothered as I sit back and continue to observe the unconscious male.

All the anger from the day before is gone. Only frustration and concern are left for me to feel with so much going on in my life. I can only continue to wonder when this nightmare would ever end.

Sighing heavily, I take Natsu's hand in both of my own and lean my elbows on the bed so that I can press his knuckles against my cheek. I quietly watch Natsu's chest rise and fall in even patterns before my eyes look up to the large purple bruise on his cheek. I had honestly forgotten that I had punched him the day before and I can't help but chuckle listlessly over the thought of having struck him.

Childhood Natsu would have been proud at the force I had put in my punch. He had, after all, been the one to teach me in how to defend myself all those years ago. However, I don't think he'd be too happy to learn that he would be the first person I would ever hit without restraint.

"Do you remember that I once talked to the children about a friend I used to have?" I ask the unconscious male without expecting an answer, "That boy used to love to make trouble wherever he went, but he was sweet and kind when he wasn't being dumb and frustrating," I reminisce as I sit up onto the bed with Natsu's hand still clasped in my own and resting on my lap, "That boy came crashing into my life like a spitball of fire, tearing down everything in his path without apology."

Fixing myself, I reach out with my right hand and brush Natsu's hair away from his face. The feeling of his smooth hair run through my fingers is foreign, yet so familiar. The last time I had run my fingers through his hair was when we had spent our morning on the beach what feels like a lifetime ago rather than just a few days.

"He was my best friend, you know. We went and did everything together, and every time he would always find a way to get us into some sort of trouble. Even then I never stopped following him around. He was the most important person in my life, and even till this day he still is," I whisper while laying my head on Natsu's chest. The steady rise and fall of his chest is soothing as I stare up at his sleeping face wondering what would happen if he were to wake up at this very moment.

Pushing my worries aside, I get up and press a light kiss over Natsu's bruise on his left cheek which also causes me to kiss the corner of his mouth. I can feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment, but I ignore it as I fix myself so that my head is resting on his chest again. I use my left hand as a makeshift pillow while continuing to hold onto his left hand with my right one.

"Natsu... wake up soon, ok? Wake up so we can make things better," I whisper while caressing Natsu's hand in my own.

I continue to watch the slumbering king for a long time until I too succumb to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

 **So I finally get to update. My first round of tests ended Monday which means I'm free from testing for another week or two. I wanted so much to update this as soon as possible, but I got a bit stuck in a part or two and so I had to wait for my tests to finish so that I could focus and finish up this chapter.**

 **The memory I promised you all is down below, I just decided to cut off here just so that you all don't get confused with the change. Also, don't get confused with the name Etherios. It's not Natsu's first name, it's his last name. I basically named him Natsu Etherios because in this story he receives the Dragneel last name from Igneel. If there's any more questions about anything that may confuse you regarding this chapter, just message me and I'll try to clear up any confusion.**

 **Also, I decided to make an Instagram account with my profile. I made it so that I can add things that pertain to my fanfictions like examples, what inspired certain things, and any other things I decide to post up. It'll also help me get more in touch with you guys by letting me update you on my posting progress, that way I can alert you guys when I'll be posting without you guys having to wait and guess when a new chapter will be up. Now, in no way are you guys required to follow me, I'm just doing this because I think it will be fun and... because... why not? If you do follow me AWESOME! If you don't I'm totally cool with it. You're free to your decisions and I respect every single one you make. If you wish to follow me, just search DemonHeart42 up and you should find me no problem. My profile is the one with the drawing of a girl clutching a heart. Totally can't miss me**

 **Anywho, I hope you all have been having a wonderful week, and hopefully this chapter made it a bit better.**

 **Also, part 2 of the memory will come out in the next chapter I have not named yet. Hopefully I can post it up soon, but I'll keep you updated on that.**

 **SHout Outs**

 **Great thanks to all of my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- mynameishelby**

 **\- YunaYue**

 **\- Livelylaynie**

 **\- V-L-G-4200**

 **\- Jjducksfan21**

 **To all of my Fabulous Followers...**

 **-** **mynameishelby**

 **\- Hsdust**

 **\- YunaYue**

 **-** **Livelylaynie**

 **-** **V-L-G-4200**

 **-** **Jjducksfan21**

 **And to all of my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm glad you liked it**

 **\- Littlest1 = Gajeel's story will be revealed in a future chapter. He's going to find out about his mistake and reveal a few secrets of his own to Lucy. I had also thought about that scene when one of my readers, nikkiw67, had suggested on branding Lucy's hand. Without their help I would have never thought up of such a wonderful idea, and also, our favorite little couple does need a good long talk.**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = Thank you gg, I thankfully passed them and now just resting and writing a bit before I need to get back to studying.**

 **\- stranger1999 = Yup, they've seen what hidden underneath the gloves and soon Lucy will probably tell Gray why it is that she has such a nasty scar. I'm also glad you liked how I put Lucy in charge by handling the situation with a level head. I know she doesn't get much acknowledgement in the series.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Let me just** _*turns on vacuum cleaner and starts cleaning pieces*_ **With a little glue here, a bit of glitter there, maybe some rope** _*messily makes a funky looking heart*_ **Done! A brand new heart just for you that I can shatter later on** _*Evil giggle*_

 **\- Guest = I'd tell you not to do that, but I'd be a hypocrite since I tend to binge read fanfictions and webtoons rather than do my homework or write, but I'm really happy you're enjoying my story! Also, Lucy and Natsu are both 25 years old at this point in the story. In the next chapter I'll be talking about the days that I decided to use as their birthdays in this story and say which of the two is older.**

 **-** **mynameishelby = That makes me really happy to hear! And thank you times a billion for reading my story!**

 **\- Saranau34 = Yeah, I felt that the first time I wrote about Lucy's hands I downplayed it a bit too much that her scars were basically just brushed to the side. This time they have a greater meaning other than being marked from the day she lost her home and father, but also from being marked by Jose and later - in a way - released from his 'phantom' hold.**

 **\- crazi4muzik = I'm glad you liked it, and hopefully you like the flashback story as well.**

 **\- Guest = She's my hero as well.**

 **\- Glass Dragon's Rose = In the original version, Lucy had only mentally explained that she had burned her hands in the fire of her home. That was basically it. Thanks to the idea and input from one of my readers, nikkiw67, I was able to make it more exciting this time around.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully you also enjoy the flashback down below!**

 **\- Kauia = Thanks to nikkiw67 I was able to use the idea of branding Lucy. Also, the way you feel with Jude was how I felt when I watched the show. It still bugs me to this day that Lucy was never able to make amends with her father. Gray is one of Lucy's knights now. Their sibling bond is one I really like especially since Lucy only ever really grew up with Loke who was more of a caretaker to Lucy while Natsu was more of a friend than a brother figure. Your insight is also very impressive towards the plans Jude had made for Lucy's safety.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writer's candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**

* * *

 _I can hear the clock ticking in the background._

With each tick that passes I can hear my heart pick up its pace as the nervousness inside me builds up even more. The continuous passing of the staff behind me only makes me more nervous because they all stare at me curiously. None of them stop to ask what I'm doing, but sometimes give me encouraging smiles or ignore me entirely.

Swallowing hard, I look up at the tall white doors of my father's office/library while clutching a rice ball I had made in my shaking hands. Gathering courage, I take a deep breath before taking a step forward and knocking of the large door and waiting patiently for a reply.

"Come in," comes the curt reply, and gathering all my courage, I push the door open to find my father pouring over his work.

Shining my brightest smile, I take my first step into the large room towards my father's study not knowing at the time that it would be the last time I ever dared such a feat. I walk all the way up to the marble desk that reaches just below my chin and watch as my father scribbles over papers, his back bent forward, hand moving fluidly white signing paper after paper.

Jude Heartfilia's face is set in a grim expression. The frown lines on his forehead now a prominent feature with old smile lines now faintly visible on his hardened face. His dark eyes scan the documents he is pouring over and not once does he attempt to look up at me.

"What?" Comes Jude's curt question as he continues to read a document in his hands without looking my way, but at least I know that I have his attention

"Hi daddy," I cheerily greet the older male who only grunts as he picks up another paper, "I… I brought you snack!" I inform him as I hold the small rice ball with a face made out of seaweed up for him to see, "Mrs. Spetto and I made rice balls for lunch, and later we're gonna go into town."

The older male hums while nodding absentmindedly, but his lack of an actual response leaves me feeling less and less brave with every passing second. My smile falters when Jude's expression becomes a bit irater the more I continue to look at him. His eye twitches in that way it does when something is beginning to bother him, and I know that I should be taking my leave soon.

"I… I'll… I'll just leave this here… for you to eat later," I tell the male as I set the ball of rice on the edge of his desk, "It's a rice ball… a rice ball that I made with your face on it," I inform him proudly while trying to smile at him again.

"No Lucy," comes Jude's tired voice as he sighs and runs a hand down his face, "Take it with you," he sighs while waving at the rice ball still sitting at the edge of his desk.

"But daddy, you need to eat something," I insist while pushing the rice ball closer to him.

"Lucy…" Comes his warning voice, but I finally have him looking at me. I finally have his attention, and all I want is for him to eat something and remember what day it is today.

"If you don't eat correctly you're going to get sick," I argue while ignoring my father's warning look.

"Lucy!"

"If you get sick you can die," I whisper while wringing my hands together, "Just like…Just like… mommy."

"DAMMIT LUCY!" Jude roars while slamming his hands down on his desk as he stands and towers over me, "Will you stop pestering me already!" the angry giant yells mercilessly leaving me a shivering and frightful mess, "Can't you see that I'm busy and have no time for your silly little games?! If I get hungry I'll just call the cook to make me something to eat, so go work on your lessons and stop distracting me already!" Jude growls while swiping my precious rice ball off his desk.

I watch the white sphere with the funny face I had worked so hard on sail through the air before the treat splatters on the ground. I can feel my heart ache and break at the sight of my rice ball now a scattered mess on the ground. My precious gift was now ruined.

Looking over at my father with tears in my eyes, I flinch from the menacing look he gives me. I can tell that he doesn't want me to say another word. He just wants me gone, and without another word I head to the door and pull it open so that I can leave.

Braving one last glance back at my father who is still watching me, I ask, "Daddy, do you know what day it is today?"

"I don't care what day it is today," He says before sitting back down in his seat and resuming his work, "Now go off to your room and stop wasting my time."

* * *

"Look Lucy, isn't that dress really pretty?" The elderly maid beside me asks as we pass by an expensive looking boutique.

I keep walking forward with my head down, not bothering to look up at the mentioned dress. My attention is solely set upon my cup of melting strawberry ice cream that I have barely even eaten. I hadn't wanted it, but the cheery maid had insisted on buying it for me.

"Oh Lucy," Mrs. Spetto sighs while moving to catch up with me as I continue to walk down the street in the town of Magnolia.

Mrs. Spetto says nothing more as we continue to walk down the market square in the center of Magnolia. I can feel Mrs. Spetto's eyes continuously look at me, but I never look up at her once as I watch the pink streaks of my melting ice cream leave sticky trails down over the rim of my cup and down my hand.

I can tell that Mrs. Spetto is trying to figure out how to make me feel better, but nothing she could do or say would ever brighten my mood. Today was one of the worst days of my life, and so far nothing in this world could ever make it better.

"Lucy," Mrs. Spetto stops me from walking by placing a hand on my shoulder and I finally look up at the smiling maid, "I'm going to go and get some meat from the meat market. Do you want to come with me or wait for me by the bench?" She asks while pointing over to a bench situated just off to the side.

Without replying, I head over to the bench and sit myself down after throwing away my melted ice cream in the trash. Mrs. Spetto gives me a grim smile, but says nothing more as she nods to me and heads over towards the meat market just a block down from where I'm sitting. She disappears into the small shop as I look around the square at the other shoppers milling around the nearby booths.

A soft wind brings forth the fresh smell of spring, and the bird calls overhead on the tree tops of the nearby forest leaves a comforting feeling. Even the background noise of the chattering shoppers is a pleasant change to the usually quiet stillness of the manor. I always liked coming into town because being surrounded by so many people always felt comforting rather than being locked indoors all day with people who hardly paid much attention to me.

Listening to the rustling of the leaves from a nearby tree, I close my eyes and don't notice as two troublemakers make their way towards me. It isn't until one of them shoves my shoulder that I finally open my eyes to see two boys I was relatively familiar with standing in front of me. By relatively familiar, I mean that I had seen them once in a while in the few times I would come into town with Mrs. Spetto.

"Lookie here, if it aint Looney Lucy Heartfilia," one of the two boys say in a mocking tone that I know means nothing good, "What are you doing out here by yourself, _princess_?" the same boy with dirty brown hair asks while sounding very cynical when he says princess.

Only Loke ever called me princess, while everyone else who knew me called me Lady Lucy out of respect for my father's title of Duke. No one from town ever talked down on me because they knew my father was a very powerful man who took disrespect from no one. Not even the children of other nobles talked to me in such a hostile attitude as this boy was speaking to me now. In all honesty, it kind of scared me.

"It's Lady Lucy, not princess," I mutter to the boy while looking down at their scuffed-up shoes.

"Ooh, _Lady_ Lucy," The other boy with greasy black hair says while waving his hands in the air in a mock show of fear and making the other boy guffaw at his idiotic display.

"Get off your high horse Heartfilia," dirty brown-haired boy bites while taking a hold of my arm and yanking me off my seat on the bench, "You always come into town as if you own the place when your _daddy_ is the one with all the dough. You're nothing but a snot-nosed loser who nobody likes!"

"Stop it! That hurts!" I cry out while tugging my arm to get the boy to let go of me, but his grip is strong and he only yanks my arm making me fall to my knees from the force.

"Whatcha gonna do about it? Cry?" both boys laugh at the black-haired boy's words and I can already feel tears stinging my eyes.

I was scared.

Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I had never been left alone and now I was regretting not going with Mrs. Spetto into the meat market. She was probably talking with the owner of the shop about now. From what I remembered they were good friends and tended to talk a good while whenever she would stop by the shop. This meant that she would not be coming to my rescue any time soon.

Stomping hard on the brown-haired boy's foot, I fall backwards when he pushes me away from him with a loud, "Ouch!" as he clutches his foot, "What the hell?" He shrieks while glaring down at me along with his friend whose dark scowl almost resembles my father's.

Gasping, I spring up to my feet and sprint away from the boys in the opposite direction from Mrs. Spetto. I would have gone towards the meat market, but both boys were blocking my way and prevented me from running in the direction of my caretaker.

The boys immediately chase after me as we weave through the stream of shoppers and I look for every opening I can squeeze through to get away from my attackers. I can hear the boys screaming after me, but when I look back I can't see them through the bodies of the people I pass through. Even then I continue to push through the sea of bodies until I finally break free on the other side of the market.

When I take in my new surroundings, I find the street that leads to Kardia Cathedral. I spot the large stone church that looms high above all of the buildings within Magnolia and stare at the impressive architecture. Behind the church I can spot the local orphanage that calls out to me teasingly every time I see it. That would probably be the orphanage I would have to attend if something were ever to happen to my father.

"There she is!"

Looking behind me, I find both boys break free from the market bustle and point at me menacingly.

"Leave me alone!" I yell back at them before turning and darting down the street as fast as I can.

Being unfamiliar with Magnolia's streets, seeming as I've only ever really explored the market square, I make different turns through streets and buildings until I unfortunately trip and fall in an alley way. My hands and knees sting from being scraped along the cobblestone path as I look down at my now bloodied hands.

Sinister laughing has me looking up at the evil boys who slowly stride towards me, "Got you now Looney Lucy," the brown-haired boy snickers while reaching out towards me.

Closing my eyes and holding out my hands to keep him from hitting me, I whimper while waiting for them to strike, but they never do.

"What are you guys doing?" had come the voice of another small boy. His voice ricocheted off the walls in the alley we were in, and when I opened my eyes the first thing I had noticed was the boy's brilliant pink hair nearly glowing in the sunlight outside of the dark alley way. A color similar to my personal maid back home at the manor.

"None of your business Etherios," the brown-haired boy stated, looking annoyed that we now had an audience.

 _Etherios? What a strange name._

The boy's dark obsidian eyes look from both boys, seemingly scrutinizing them, before his dark and calculating eyes finally land on me. The pinkette seems to assess my face before he looks down at where I'm clutching the skirt of my dress with my scraped-up hands.

"You're bleeding!" the boy named Etherios exclaims while pointing to my hands and then looks up at the boys with a disapproving scowl, "Are you bullying her?" He then asks the two boys with a furious tone, "Why?"

"Beause we want to, that's why," the dark-haired boy answers before kicking my leg very hard, "What's it to you?"

"You better knock it off or…"

"Or what?" the brown-haired boy tests while stepping up to the pink-haired boy and looms above him a few inches, "What's a puny orphan like you gonna do about it?" he asks while bumping the boy with his shoulder in a threatening manner.

"Hey jackass, did you forget you're an orphan too," The smaller boy asks while menacingly pressing his forehead against the older boy's forehead, his dark eyes burning like a furious fire.

The older, brown-haired, boy shoves the pinkette hard enough to make him stumble a bit backwards. Etherios, so I've presumed to be the boy's name, pushes back when he regains his balance. The older boy crashes into the dark-haired boy, but they only stumble as well before regaining their stance and charge at Etherios.

Without even breaking a sweat, Etherios ducks and punches the older boy in the stomach before then turning and punching the dark-haired boy in the face. Both boys fall to the ground crying out in pain and Etherios quickly turns to look at me. He holds out his hand and says, "Let's go before they get up," looking almost excited for some reason. It's almost as if he had gotten a thrill from picking a fight with both boys, but he didn't look at all threatening when looking at me. He looked almost playful.

Even after witnessing him take out two boys a bit bigger than him, I had no qualms with taking the boy's hand and letting him drag me out of the alley and down unfamiliar streets. He held tightly onto my hand that still stung from the scrapes it held, but not once did I pull away. I was almost too afraid to do so in case those other two boys were chasing us down.

"Come on!" the boy cheered before turning a corner and pulling me into the still busy market.

Before entering the throng of people, I looked back in time to find the boys from before hot on our tail. The sight of them only prompted me to continue following the exuberant boy before me willingly as he dragged me through the thick crowd of people. We weaved through the ocean of bodies, not once releasing our hold on one another, until we reached the edge of town where the building met the forest that led to my home.

"I think…I think we lost them," I pant as I try to regain my breath while the boy lets go of my hand so that he can catch his own breath, "Thank… Thank y…"

"LUCY!" looking up at the sound of my name, I find Mrs. Spetto emerge through the throng of people and make her way towards me. She wraps me up in her arms and sobs in relief as she nearly suffocates me, "Where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you."

"I…"

"Look at you, your dress is a mess! We need to get home quickly before your father sees you," the stout woman fusses over me as she then takes my hand and starts to lead me down the road that leads home.

Looking around when Mrs. Spetto finally let's go of me, I realize that the who saved me is nowhere to be seen. I continue to look around while Mrs. Spetto frets about me, I eventually find the boy watching us half-hidden behind a nearby tree.

Our eyes meet and he smiles while waving to me. I'm about to wave back when Mrs. Spetto jabs a box at my chest excitedly.

I look at the box and then up at the woman's warm smile as she says, "Happy Birthday Lucy," before placing the box with a pretty pink bow on it in my hands.

The white of the box reminds me of the rice ball my father had ruined this morning and all I want is to drop the box and run away. Instead, I thank the older woman who smiles encouragingly as she begins to lead the way towards our carriage awaiting us nearby.

Before entering the carriage, I hand my box over to the driver who places it along with the rest of our belongings. I look back at where the boy had been half-hidden behind a tree to find him still waiting patiently there with a curious look on his face.

Giving him a thankful smile, I wave towards him and receive a large toothy smile from the boy. He waves exuberantly towards me before turning and running back into town.

I wonder if I'd ever get to see that boy ever again?


	40. Chapter 39

Groaning in frustration, I throw myself backwards so that I lie down on the stone bench I am currently sitting at. I stare at the bright cloudless sky and kick my feet from where they hang over the edge of the bench. I huff out a breath after a few minutes before kicking my feet hard as a sign of my frustration before sitting back up and glaring back at the manor.

The garden around me is empty. Not even the gardener is anywhere to be seen which is usual since he is always scurrying around with his assistants to maintain the garden. Not even the vulture's eyes of my caretakers are anywhere to be seen. For once it was a relief for them to not be so adept on me, but now I was bored with nothing to do while they scurried around to complete my father's orders.

Everyone within the mansion was out finishing up a task my father had set them all out to do leaving me to fend for myself. Usually I'd just stay locked up in my room and have a tea party to pass by the time, but the baker was unable to provide any pastries for me this time. A tea party was no party without pastries so I had decided to go outside and find a way to pass my time out here with no avail. The solitude of the garden only made me feel uneasy and annoyed that I had nothing to do.

"Maybe I should go read a book," I contemplate out loud. The image of my angry father from the last time I had been in his office on my birthday makes me shiver as I shake my head and mutter, "Maybe not."

Lying back down on the bench, I stare at a bird that soars overhead so far up that it looks like a strange dot along the blue. It makes me wonder what it would be like if I were to be able to fly away from this place and be free like that bird. The adventures I could go on without anyone holding me back and telling me what to do.

"I want to have an adventure," I murmur into the emptiness of my home while closing my eyes and casting a wish onto the stars that cannot be seen, but are still very much there.

* * *

 **Chapter 39 - Children of the Forest and Dandelion Wishes**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

A rustling coming from a nearby bush has me sitting up immediately. Looking around the tranquil garden, I find nothing but the stone pathways that branch out towards different parts of the massive garden as well as the different bushes of flowers that line said pathways. Nothing looks out of sorts until my eyes catch something pink sticking out from a nearby bush. It doesn't match the yellow blowers currently blooming all over the square cut bush.

"Who goes there?" I question while continuing to stare at the strange pink object that appears to shake the bush, but makes no move to reveal itself. It was probably Virgo trying to sneak up on me, "Show yourself or I'll start screaming," I threaten but Virgo only shakes the bush again, almost as if she were laughing, "One!" I count while standing up on the bench to try and get a better view of the strange maid, but it doesn't help much, "Two!" I warn before crouching and then launching myself towards the pink object while screaming out, "THREE!"

I rip through the flower bush and crash into something small as it falls backwards and I land on top of it in a tangle of limbs and clothing.

"GOTCHA!" I cheer while pushing down what feels like a small body and when I look down I'm met with a wide pair of familiar onyx eyes rather than sky blue. The patch of pink, or more specifically the pink-haired boy from town, lies beneath me completely as equally at a loss for words as I am.

"YOU!" We both exclaim at the same time while I scramble to my feet and away from the boy I faintly remember his name being Etherios, "What are you doing here?" We ask once again at the same time after we're a good few feet away from one another.

"What?! I live here!" I exclaim feeling appalled that this boy could ask something so dumb.

The boy opens his mouth to retort something before he stops to think and then jumps to his feet in a flash of pink and red, "You live here?!" he asks, amazement set in his dark eyes as he takes in his surroundings as if it were the first time he looked around.

It's an interesting feat since he must have seen a lot of the property before even reaching me in the middle of the garden. This boy was really weird.

After scanning everything that his eyes could capture, Etherios finally looks at me with a large goofy smile set on his tan face, "You're so lucky to have such a huge house," he says with such innocent sincerity.

Looking around the gardens, I take in the grandeur that surrounds me. From the large ornate fountain in the center of the garden, to the towering mansion just behind us, and all the way to the large forest that surrounds us. My home was beautiful, a fortress, a castle, and I was its princess. At least that is what Loke always tells me. He'd also probably tell me to not talk to a strange boy who just popped out of nowhere, but Loke was not here to tell me what to do. In fact, no one was.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty," I sigh before looking at the boy who gives me an inquisitive look.

He seems to study me with a curious look as he leans towards me while continuing to study me as if I were some strange foreign object. He walks around me with that same questioning expression before he stops in front of me again and opens his mouth to state, "You're a weirdo," making me step back in utter disbelief, "Maybe that's why they call you Looney back in the orphanage," he then mutters while looking away completely uninterested. He looked like an utter brat.

"What?" I ask incredulously, "You're one to talk, Pinky!"

Looking appalled at me, the young boy grabs his hair seeming to try to cover it up with his tiny hands to no avail.

"It's Salmon! Not Pink!" he pouts while looking self-conscious all of a sudden as he glares at me accusingly. Almost as if he were blaming me for the color of his hair.

"Your hair is definitely pink!" I retort while crossing my arms smugly.

"I said it's not! It's salmon, SALMON! Not pink! There's a great difference," Etherios argues passionately, his face nearly the same shade as his hair from his embarrassment.

"Whatever you say _pinky_ ," I hum, a bit surprised at myself. I usually wasn't this sassy with people, especially those I knew and were close to me. Heck, I was never even sassy with Loke and he was my best friend!

Glowering at each other, we stand in silence with only the wind rustling our clothing and hair. I then notice that the young boy's own clothing appears to be dirtier than when I had met him town over a month ago. He seemed to be caked in a layer of dust and his cheeks seemed to be stained with dirt. It's almost as if he had been sleeping in the forest for a long time rather than the orphanage he was supposed to be staying at.

"Hey, aren't you going to get in trouble?" I ask the young boy who looks at me with his large curious eyes while questioning me silently over my inquiry, "Won't you get in trouble for being so far away from the orphanage?" I ask again.

"Nope," Etherios answers simply while shaking his head and seeming to walk away from me with his hands stacked behind his head. He admires some flowers, though he doesn't look all too interested in them, as he continues to walk away, "Ted and Alfie, the boys who were picking on you, got to the headmistress before I could and said that I beat them up. She wouldn't even listen to me when I tried telling her that they had been bullying you and I had saved you from them," he explains in a nonchalant manner that leaves me feeling a bit guilty, "I get into a lot of fights with the boys at the orphanage, and so she didn't appreciate that I beat up her two favorites. So now I live in the forest," he states with a cheerful smile, but I can't understand what he would be so happy about.

"I'm sorry," I apologize to the boy who stops walking and turns to look at me, "It's my fault that you got kicked out of the orphanage, isn't it?"

He tilts his head to the side looking a bit confused at my question. It takes him a few seconds to register that I was blaming myself for his predicament, "Don't worry about it Looney. They didn't kick me out, I ran away from that place," he states while giving me a reassuring smile. How is it that he could smile so freely after what he's been through?

"You know, I can go and explain to the headmistress what had happened. That way you can go back home and not have to live in the forest," I offer him, but he gives me a face at the prospect of returning to the orphanage.

"Don't bother. I don't plan on ever returning to that dump," Etherios grumbles while looking back towards the forest that lines the edge of the gardens, "The forest is more of a home than that place ever was."

"But isn't it lonely?" I ask while moving to stand a bit closer to him. Curious as to know what his answer is going to be.

"I prefer to be alone rather than surround myself with people who don't care about me," he says simply while letting his hands fall to his sides.

I think about what he just said and look back towards the manor where my family, both blood and platonic, are at. I try to place myself in Etherios' shoes, but the comparison isn't a good one. He lived in an orphanage with strangers who did not care for him. I lived in a mansion with family who cared and loved me. The only person who made it unbearable to live in such a huge estate was the one blood relative I had left in this world.

"Hey, do you want to go on an adventure?" Etherios then asks after a long pause of silence.

"Adventure?" I perk up and look at the boy who nods at me with a large toothy smile encompassing his face.

He holds out his hand for me to take, but when I'm about to take it I remember my father's disapproving glare. I look back at the manor feeling a wave of dread hit me, because if my father ever found out that this boy was on our property without permission he would be furious. He'd be even more livid if he found out that I had gone with said boy to who knows where. Even when I really wanted to go with him to have an adventure.

"Don't worry, we won't be long. I just want to show you something amazing," Etherios tempts while lightly taking my hand in his and leading me towards the forest.

"Show me what?" I ask while willingly following him, but the nagging feeling at the back of my mind leaves us walking at a slow pace.

"You'll see when we get there," he starts before running into the forest with me in tow. It almost feeling like we're running through the market square back in magnolia as we weave through the cluster of trees.

I hold on tightly to Etherios' hand and look back only once to watch the leaves and trees swallow up my house, the sun, and the sky behind me. The absence of these things and the presence of adrenaline urges me to follow the pink-haired boy deeper into the forest. I am actually amazed that I can follow Natsu at all with the dress I am currently wearing.

We run and race through the foliage, laughing as we do so, and the farther we get from my home the freer I feel. It's almost as if the forest were washing away the loneliness and heartache I had been feeling and replacing it with joy and excitement.

Trees fly by us in a blur of green and brown with tree roots and bushes trying to trip us and slow us down. They fail in their attempt to slow our progress because by some miracle Etherios' hold on me prevents me from toppling over. In fact, his hand was warm against my own. As warm as the spring weather that surrounded us. Maybe even warmer.

Finally, after a good while of running, we break through the tree line into a bright clearing.

All around us, trees of all kinds tower overhead. Their leaves nearly block out all the sunlight, save for the few rays that escape through the cracks in the canopy as well as the center portion where the trees don't grow. Beneath the opening where the blue sky peeks overhead, a small lake glistens in the afternoon light. Across the lake a steady river flows into the large body of water bringing in fresh water and then circulating the lake by emptying the overflow in another steady river leading off deeper into the forest.

Leaves falling from the treetops spin and dip all around the clearing and glistening in the filtered light like specks of magic. Dandelion fuzz floats through the air with butterflies riding the soft wind blowing through the open space. Birdsong also echoes throughout the space and other animals stroll around the other side of the lake paying us no mind.

In that magical moment I feel like I've been transported into one of my fairy tale books. Placed in the center of an enchanted world untouched by the outside world. A dreamlike place that promises nothing but adventure.

Squeezing my hand, Natsu gives me a knowing smile while asking, "Cool, isn't it," and I nod, completely at a loss for words, "I found it a week after I left the orphanage," he explains while tugging on my arm so that I can follow him along the edge the of the cool lake, "I've been staying here ever since."

"You live here?" I ask while unable to tear my eyes away from the scenic view around us.

"Yup!" Etherios exclaims cheerily, his voice carried around the large space in a never ending echo, "I've got this whole place to myself!" he states with a proud puff of his chest, "All I ever need is right here," he then presents with a flourish of his free arm which shows off a small opening in the trees where a pile of junk sits underneath a large oak tree.

Amongst the pile is what looks like a sleeping bag, a cardboard box of half eaten food, a few toys, and other things I can't fully identify. I then look at the young boy who watches his pile of 'treasure' with a proud glint in his dark, yet playful eyes.

I can't understand how a boy who owns basically nothing could be so hopeful and happy with what little he has. I had been raised by my father that luxury brought the greatest joy to one's life. That the biggest, shiniest, most expensive things you owned was what really mattered in life and nothing else.

"Etherios, how old are you?" I ask the boy while tugging on his hand to get his attention.

"Six," the boy simply says with his smile ever present on his bright face, "And my name isn't Etherios, it's Natsu. Etherios is my last name."

"Natsu," I mull the name over in my head, thinking that the name somehow suited him, "When is your birthday?" I then ask the boy.

He stops to think for a moment before answering, "June 21."

 _The summer solstice… summer._

Natsu in the old language meant summer, and somehow it didn't surprise me that Natsu's parents would name him after the season he was born in.

"What about you Looney, how old are you?" Natsu then asks while letting go of my hand to go and rummage through a cardboard box, "I noticed it was your birthday last month because that lady you were with got you a gift," he grunts while digging deeper into the box, nearly toppling into it.

"Yeah, I turned seven that day," I answer him while taking a seat on a nearby tree root, "And my name is Lucy, not Looney."

Emerging from the cardboard box, Natsu brandishes half a loaf of bread and rips it in half before handing me a piece, "Well then, happy belated birthday Luce," he says cheerily before biting into his bread and sitting beside me.

I take the bread and stare down at the small portion of food feeling my cheeks warm up and my heart skip a beat. How could such a simple gift make me feel so happy when the gift my maid had given me left me feeling so sad?

Completely awestruck, I then stare at the boy who munches away at his food as if he didn't have a care in the world. I was at a loss as to what to say or do. I mean, how could he give me a piece of what little food he owned, which seemed to be basically nothing! How could he be so nice to a girl who owned so much more than he did, and could get bread whenever she wanted while he had to consistently beg for his meal?

"Why?" I ask, finally finding my voice, "Why would you give me your food when you hardly have anything to eat?"

Giving me a look as if I had asked a dumb question, Natsu says, "Because you're my friend," with such indignation I could almost laugh, "or are we not friends?" He then asks, looking slightly worried at me.

 _Friends…_

For a long time Loke has been the only friend I've ever had in my life. He has been the only person I've ever been able to confide and have fun with, but he was hardly ever around. It was rare when his parents would bring him to the manor leaving me to be alone for weeks at a time without his company.

Having a new friend to play with and have adventures with seemed like a wonderful prospect. Especially if that new friend was the weird and charismatic Natsu. An orphan boy with no home who seemed to cherish life more than anyone else I had ever met before.

A warmth I had not known had been missing from my life suddenly brightens up the world around me. It reaches from the tips of my toes to the tips of my ears and suddenly spring didn't seem to hold the same appeal that summer suddenly had.

"Yeah, we're friends," I smile while taking a bite of the stiff bread that was given to me, and it couldn't have tasted any better.

The smile that erupted across Natsu's face would forever be engraved in my memory.

"Oh, right!" turning around and picking something off the ground, Natsu turns back while brandishing a white dandelion, "Make a wish," Natsu then demands while bringing the dandelion close to my face.

"But I already made a birthday wish," I argue, but Natsu only rolls his eyes.

"That was a human wish," he reasons, "This is a fairy wish."

"A fairy wish?"

"Yeah. It's a wish that's granted by fairies that live in this forest. You can't see them, but they're there," he quickly says before I can bash down on his parade, "People say that when you make a fairy wish it will always come true, though sometimes it takes time for them to hear and grant your wish," he explains as I continue to look at him skeptically, "Come on, just make a wish," he then urges with a bit of annoyance.

Taking the dandelion from him, I stare at the fuzzy white seeds still clinging onto the flower's stem as I think hard about what I could possibly wish for. Perhaps because there were so many seeds I could make more than one wish, but that seemed a bit unfair for the fairies that would have to grant those wishes.

 _I wish to always have adventures with Natsu and for my father to love me again._

The wish comes out of nowhere. It blooms from the back of my mind and makes its home in my heart, as if brought forth by magic.

Blowing on the dandelion fuzz, I then watch as each seed releases its hold on the stem and floats along the empty space around us. The seeds are then carried through the spring breeze and into the forest where those magical fairies Natsu claimed to live here would grant me my wishes.

I wonder how long it would take for those wishes to come true?

* * *

 **So this chapter was a lot of fun to write. It was interesting thinking up a past for both Natsu and Lucy and how their friendship first started. Honestly spent more time than I should have on this chapter, but I'm happy with the outcome of the memory.**

 **I don't really have much to say other than I'm working on a small side project that I'm almost finished with. It's not another story rather it's a drawing I've been wanting to make for some time now. For those of you following me on Instagram, you'll be able to see it some time soon! If you want to follow me just look for me under demonheart42, you can't miss me. My profile pic is the drawing of a girl holding a heart.**

 **On another note, I'll be taking another break until probably around March 12 since I've got back to back tests next week for midterms... pray for me.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- khamm424**

 **\- heidichxn**

 **\- AyeraeW**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- khamm424**

 **-** **heidichxn**

 **\- noah03**

 **\- Ella Sinclaire**

 **\- AyeraeW**

 **\- blue-eyedgirl18**

 **\- yuffchan**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Littlest1 = I'm glad you liked the chapter, and since I hardly ever have Mira and Lucy have a heart to heart I felt that it was appropriate to have the older Strauss give her apologies for what she feels is her fault, even though it isn't.**

 **\- Guest = It is Nalu. Thank you for your insight, and it isn't a bad idea to try and keep their relationship as a platonic friendship, but I'm pretty set on keeping them together. I know that it seems that there is no chance of finding a way to keep them together, but that's what we have development for. Finish reading this chapter and tell me if your thoughts change. Thanks again for reviewing.**

 **\- ChiliR612 = I think Lucy openly saying her feelings was nice too. It makes her determination to be by the Dragneel's side stronger with her not wanting to hurt any single member from the family and protect them in any way that she can.**

 **\- peacerockgirl123 = Thank you so much! Hopefully I don't bore you with my horrible posting skills.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = Without even realizing it, Lucy is starting to see the kids more and more as her own. Also, you're in luck because this chapter has two of those requests, just keep scrolling downwards...**

 **\- Flor de cerezoNFTLC = That's actually not a bad idea, thank you! I'll definitely use it when I have everyone travel back to the castle. Or maybe beforehand? Who knows, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **\- stranger1999 = Their long talk won't be for a few more chapters, but it shouldn't be too far away. Also, yes everyone is hurting. They are all going through a rough patch that they will all work out together as a family.**

 **\- Guest = I'm really happy to hear that! I hope you keep enjoying my story until the very end.**

 **\- Saranau34 = I'm happy that you are loving my story as much as I love writing it. It's the little things that have the greatest importance, and I believe that this will help everyone mend and come together.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39.5**

 _Lol, you thought we were done?_

 _Not yet we aren't_

 _POV: Natsu_

* * *

Stirring, I groan at the tight feeling of my head as I try to open my eyes. I squint even though there is hardly any light in the room except for a low burning fire at the fireplace across the room. It bathes the room in a warm orange glow that looks hazy to my unfocused eyes.

Looking up at the canopy of my bed, I can't seem to remember how I even got to my room. The last thing I remember is being in the library and trashing it in a drunken stupor. I somewhat remember talking to someone, but I can't for the life of me seem to recall who it was. All I can recollect from my hazy memories is a cold mug of honey and milk sitting beside me. After that, everything kind of goes black.

The feeling I get from the blank emptiness of last night's memories makes me shiver uncomfortably. The darkness that clings to the missing memories leaves a bad taste in my mouth and has me feeling helpless to the fact that I can't remember anything. It's a feeling I have grown familiar to, but can never really get fully accustomed to it.

It's a suffocating feeling that has followed me since I was little. Following me like an unshakable black cloud that taunts me with the memories I've tried more than once in the following years to try to retrieve. Memories that hold so many questions I can never stop asking.

Who was I? Who were my parents? Had they loved me, or had they left me to try and survive out in the streets? Had I had any other family, family that was still searching for me? Or friends that remembered me, but thought I was dead?

My chest tightens as the darkness creeps in closer to me, wanting to block out the light that colors the whole room. Igneel had saved me from this darkness when he had taken me out of the streets and given me a home and a family. Lisanna had kept that darkness at bay when she stayed by my side after Igneel died, and then my children took her place when she too had left. Now it only seemed that the darkness was just getting stronger as I continue to push my family away for fear that I would drag them down along with me in my madness.

Now it only seems that the darkness chasing me down would finally catch up to me and swallow me whole. Leaving me an obsessed mess in trying to uncover the memories I had lost as a young boy. An obsession that has eaten away at me every time I allowed the darkness to get anywhere near me.

Pulling my arm up, or at least attempting to, I suddenly realize that I can't move as something weighs me down. Panicking, I try to sit up, but when I look down to try to find what is pressing down against my chest I suddenly freeze at the sight of golden hair.

Sitting up in a hurry, I watch Lucille's head fall off my chest and down onto my lap. She grunts a complaint at having been moved so suddenly while her face scrunches up in discomfort. I hold my breath in worry at the thought of having woken her up, but the blonde only snuggles closer to me before relaxing back into a peaceful sleep.

The sight of her, so close to me, leaves the ache in my chest dissipating into a comforting warmth. The darkness that had encroached so close I could taste it had suddenly disappeared around me, as if it had never been there to begin with. It helps me breathe a bit easier as I continue to watch the sleeping female with a feeling of calm wash over me.

Lucille seemed to have that effect on me. Anytime I felt frustrated or on the point of boiling over, she would suddenly appear and the mere sight of her would dispel any negative feelings I had. Like the sun washing away the lingering shadows, or the moon chasing the darkness away to let the stars shine around it like glimmers of bursting rain.

"Star dust," I say out loud, though I don't know what prompted me to say it as I continue to observe the sleeping female.

I then notice that Lucille's peaceful expression is a rare sight. One that has me questioning if I've ever really seen her genuinely smile? The small smiles she usually gives us are enough to make my heart flutter every time. It leaves me to wonder if my heart would burst when she finally allowed herself to show her pure joy. To laugh carelessly and freely without a worry in the world would be the greatest treat she could ever give me, if only I deserved it.

An image of Lucille's furious face clouds my mind, reminding me of what had transpired in the library between her, the children, and I. My cheek where she had punched me stings after I start thinking about it. In fact, it almost hurts more than one of Erza's punches to the face, and I have gotten plenty of those to memorize the feeling.

Childish thoughts of waking the female by whacking her with a pillow leaves an evil grin blooming across my face. The surprise on her face would surely make me feel better after what she made me go through, but as I try to reach over for a pillow I realize that my left hand is immobile. When I look down I find that my hand is interlocked in Lucille's, and suddenly the anger coursing through me vanishes into thin air.

 _Don't worry Natsu._

 _Everything is going to be ok._

 _I've got you…_

The lost memories of what I now realize to come from the night before emerging from the darkness that has suddenly withdrawn to a much more comfortable distance. I remember leaving the library in the middle of the storm, wrapped in nothing but a thick curtain that had once hanged on the wall of the large room.

Rain, cold and merciless, pounded down on me while I trudged through the mud in the garden wondering where I should go. There had been a voice in the library earlier and for a second I had thought it to be Lisanna's, but when a flash of lightning overhead illuminated the forest in front of me I realized that she had not been the voice inside my head. A voice that lead me towards the old ruins of the island rather than the cemetery where my father and wife rested.

For the life of me I could not place a face on the voice that had spoken to me, so sweet and kind. Nevertheless, I followed it, deep into the forest, like a dying man searching for water. Searching for the answers of a past I could never get over, much less return to. Even then I continued to search knowing that by some miracle an answer would lie within the forest. That the person I was looking for would be there.

She had to be there.

It was our secret spot after all…

All the while that I searched through the dark forest I kept on repeating the name, "Luce," as if saying it enough times would make the person appear in the place I needed her to be.

Before I knew it, I had fallen in a heap of sodden clothes and beaten limbs. The rain had overpowered me leaving me to waste away in the middle of the forest with nothing but a cold and wet curtain to attempt to keep me warm. It was then that I began to think of my children and how I had failed them. How I had failed my daughter by saying such horrible things to her and breaking her young heart. To my son, who has had to witness me at my worst more than his sister, and Lucille who I failed in many other ways.

I couldn't remember most of the reasons that I had failed Lucille in, but I knew deep in my heart that she would probably never want to speak to me again. The prospect of silence between the governess and myself worried me. I did not want to go back to how things were when she had first arrived. I enjoyed our small talks and constant interactions, especially now that Lucille and I have gotten much closer than ever.

At least we had before I went and messed everything up again…

"But even through your anger you still came looking for me," I murmur into the silence of the room, "I'm so sorry Lucille."

Lifting our interlocked hands, I suddenly realize that Lucille isn't wearing her gloves like she normally is. I had asked her once why it was that she never took off her gloves, but she simply said that she didn't want to talk about it. Inspecting her hand interwoven with mine, I can suddenly see why it is that she always had it covered.

I untangle my hand from hers before simply holding her hand in my own. Tracing the warped scar on the back of her palm, I quickly notice the discolored skin that covers most of her hand. The scars tell a story I can't quite decipher and it makes my heart ache at the thought of Lucille having a difficult life like my own. A difficult life like someone else used to have…

"You remind me of someone I used to know," I whisper to the blonde after a long pause of silence as I brush a strand away from Lucille's face with my free hand, "You've been a familiar presence in my life since you first arrived to the castle, but for the life of me I can't remember from where… or from when," I murmur while running my thumb over the sleeping female's scrapped knuckles, "Does that mean that you're someone from my past?"

As I continue to watch the sleeping blonde, the name from earlier pops into my head making my heart skip a beat in both excitement and dread.

"Luce…" I whisper the name, turning it around my head as the name leaves my mouth in an effortless sigh, "Luce," I repeat while planting a light kiss on the slumbering female's knuckles, and all I can picture in my mind's eye is a pair of faceless children sitting in a forest making wishes on dandelions.

Lucille Ashley, who are you really?


	41. Chapter 40

The early morning light streaming in through one of the open windows is the first thing to wake me up. The dim yellow light warms my back and glows against my closed eyelids, urging me to get up and start my day. I try to open my eyes, but the light is a bit too bright for me to bear, so I simply squeeze my eyes shut and snuggle deeper into my warm hard pillow.

Once I'm comfortable, I breathe a sigh of relief just as something tightens around my waist as well as my right hand, which lies over my pillow next to my face. Short even breaths fan against my forehead, causing my pillow to rise and fall with each soft breath. My pillow also seems to be as warm as a furnace, which shouldn't feel comfortable on a tropical island, but somehow is.

Curious as to know why my pillow seems to feel so peculiar, I fight through my grogginess and finally get my eyes open enough that I can hazily see the shapes of the room around me. For a moment, I don't recognize the colors of the room around me. The different shades of red surrounding me is confusing since my room is normally a light yellow here on the island, so if I wasn't in my room where could I be?

My pillow groans under me and suddenly my face is squished up against it with the warm thing around my waist having been moved up to my head leaving me immobile. A long sigh washes over the top of my head before my pillow starts to breathe regularly again leaving me at a complete loss for what to do.

It isn't until I finally manage to move my head enough so that I can look up above me to find that what I'm sleeping over isn't a pillow at all. If not, it is the peacefully sleeping king of Fiore.

At that moment I remember the previous day's events and how I had fallen asleep on the male's chest while holding his hand, but at the time I had been sitting on his left-hand side. Now it seems that through the night I had somehow been moved over the male to be left sleeping by his side near the middle of the bed.

The realization of our compromising position suddenly hits me as I try to pull myself free from the slumbering King's grasp with little to no avail. Natsu only clings on tighter to me as he scrunches his face and buries his nose into my neck leaving me almost lying fully on top of him.

My face is aflame at the sudden situation I have gotten myself into this time and my nerves are shot leaving my brain nearly imploding in on itself. It's hard to think when I'm pressed flush against a half-naked Natsu, whom is thankfully covered with a blanket wedged between us, and whom also has his nose pressed against my neck as if he were a sleeping child.

How on Earthland was I supposed to get myself out of this situation?

* * *

 **Chapter 40 - Remedies**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Just as I'm about to attempt to untangle myself from Natsu's tight hold on me, the door to the room opens with a subtle squeak causing me to freeze. Panicked, I turn to see who has walked into the room only to find Mira slowly tiptoeing her way towards us with a look of confusion set on her face.

"Lucille?" she asks, clearly perplexed at the sight of me lying beside Natsu on his bed and wrapped up in his arms.

 _HELP ME!_ I desperately mouth while attempting to push away from the cumbersome male without waking him up.

With my eyes, I beg for the older woman to help me out of this mess as she continues to stand at the side of the bed looking speechless. She watches me struggle against the immovable male who continues to pull me closer to him every time I try to pull away.

So far I only get my hand back from his tight grasp, but that only prompts him to hug me close with both hands as he continues press his face into the crook of my neck. All the while Mira continues to watch my struggle with an amused expression as she tries to contain her giggles. She even clutches her abdomen and covers her mouth to keep from making too much noise as tears of mirth begin to form in the corners of her eyes.

" _MIRAJANE!_ " I growl while eliciting a snort from the cackling female.

Glaring at the white-haired beauty, I wait patiently as Mira tries to catch her breath while wiping the tears from her eyes as she continues to giggle. It takes her a good while to finally calm down enough to help me gently move Natsu's arms away enough for me to squirm out of his grasp.

Once I'm out of the male's grasp, I crawl away from him before he can catch me again and in the process I almost fall off the bed leaving Mira to snort again. When I am finally on my feet I glare at the female, cheeks blazing, while she simply returns a cheery and innocent smile with her hands up in a half-hearted shrug.

"I couldn't help myself, you two looked so cute snuggling together," Mira says sweetly while looking over at the king who has now replaced me with one of his many pillows.

"Mira…" I warn while feeling my face continue to burn all the way down to my neck.

"Ok, ok, I'll behave," She pouts before moving to follow me out of the room.

Out in the hall I heave a heavy sigh as I look around at the closed rooms around us, "The kids?" I ask the older female as she closes the door silently behind her.

"I think I heard them shuffling around downstairs with Gray a little while ago," she says before turning to look at me.

Nodding, I move to make my way towards the stairs when Mira holds out something for me. She holds out my gloves for me with a small smile, "I'm not sure if you wanted to put them back on or not since they were discarded on the bed," she explains while continuing to hold out the simple garments.

For a second I think that it's silly to put them back on. Mira and Gray have already seen my hands and if the children saw the scars it wouldn't be hard to make up a lie to tell them. There's no reason for me to put them back on, but even that thought doesn't stop me from reaching out and taking the gloves from Mira's hands and slipping my own into the smooth garments.

I'm just not ready to be without them just yet.

Baby steps.

Walking downstairs, we then enter the kitchen to indeed find both kids sitting at the island and eating their breakfast quietly. Both children greet us cheerily, but don't move from their seat at the table. Their silence makes me suspicious as I look around the kitchen for anything that looked out of place while Mira goes to give her niece and nephew each a kiss.

I feel horrible for suspecting the children in doing something they shouldn't have. They were such a big help to me yesterday that it hurt my heart to even _imagine_ that they had done something wrong, but being by their side all of these months has taught me to know better. Call it intuition, but I knew something was wrong.

"Lucille, is something wrong?" Mira asks as I continue to survey the room.

"Children," I call my two little monsters who perk up in their seats, "Where is Gray?" I ask them as they look around the room as if they had barely noticed that the male wasn't around.

They look genuinely confused as they chew on their food quietly. Looking like the small angels I knew they were not, I start to think that maybe their silence meant they weren't over what had transpired in the library. Or maybe they knew better than to cause trouble when their father was still sick in bed and our issue still left unresolved. Perhaps I was reading too much into their silence…

 _THUMP!_

Or perhaps not.

We all jump at the forceful sound that comes from the pantry behind me. I'm about to wave off the noise at it having come from something falling over inside when the noise returns in three repeated thumps. It was as if something on the other side were trying to catch our attention.

Looking at the kids, they give me unabashed smiles while continuing to eat their food unperturbed. It was eerie seeing them act so calm when they would no doubt be causing some sort of panic right about now. Bracing myself, I pull open the door to find Gray spill out of the small room tied up and gagged.

"Oh dear," Mirajane exclaims as she rushes over to help me release Gray from his binds.

"Happy did it!" Rosalind cries out before I can say anything to either one of them.

Happy is left speechless as he stares at his sister in utter shock, "Traitor!" he tells the small girl who glowers back at the older boy, "Besides, it was your idea!"

"Well you didn't have to listen to what I said," Rosy pouts while crossing her arms and giving her back to her brother who ducks his head when he realizes that she's right.

Pulling down Gray's gag, he starts scrambling out of his binds once Mirajane has removed the rope tying his arms behind his back.

"What did you do to them?" I ask once the bedraggled male is finally on his feet as he gives me a disbelieving look, "They wouldn't have done anything to you unless you provoked them," I reason with the male.

"He told us we were annoying," Happy says simply and Rosy nods while chewing on a piece of bread, unfazed with the male's death glare sent her way.

"You should know better than to call them names," Mirajane giggles as she gathers up the rope from the ground and examines it, "Where on earth did you get this anyway?"

Both kids look away seemingly not wanting to answer the question.

"They probably stole it off the ship without Lucille even noticing," Gray mutters while rubbing his wrists where the rope had rubbed his skin.

I'm about to get after the kids, who attempt to sway my mood with puppy dog eyes, when I hear knocking at the front door.

Making my way quickly to the front entrance, I open the door to find Porlyusica and her small assistant Wendy standing outside the door. Wendy gives me a bright smile while the older female simply glares down at me as if it were my fault that she was standing on our doorstep. I got the feeling that she didn't like me all that much. Or anyone for that matter.

"How is he?" Porlyusica's curt words asks as she enters the room once I move out of the way to let her and Wendy pass.

"Better now. His fever went down some time during the night, but he has yet to wake up," I inform the female as she makes her way towards the stairs to go up to the king's bedroom.

The woman grunts in response before going up the stairs without another word with both Wendy and Mirajane in tow while Gray and the kids watch from the doorway of the kitchen. Once the three females are out of view, the trio by the doorway seem to relax a bit as they come out to join me by the landing of the staircase.

"You're not going to join them?" Gray asks softly.

Shaking my head, I look down at the kids who continue to stare up at the empty landing of the second floor, "No, I'll stay down here with the kids. I'm sure Porlyusica and the others have it under control. I'll go up to check on him later on today," I tell the male who continues to watch me with a hint of worry in his dark midnight eyes, "I mean, unless you want to be stuck with these two again?" I ask as both kids cling onto my skirts and glare up at the older male.

"Nah, I think I've been manhandled by those two enough for one day. They're all yours," he deadpans before swiftly walking away down the hall in the direction of the ruined library.

"Didn't think so," I giggle before leading both Rosy and Happy into the sitting room to find something to keep us occupied for the day.

* * *

"No!"

" _Your Majesty_ …" I growl while glaring at the stubborn male.

"I said no! I refuse to take that poison." Natsu rebuffs while glaring back at me.

"Don't be ridiculous, this isn't poison," I argue with him while sitting on the bed beside him as he continues to try to scoot away from me.

I'm holding a spoon full of misty green looking medicine and pointing it at the male who continues to try to scramble away from me as if I were the plague. The medicine was handed to me a bit before Porlyusica left with instructions to give it to the king every few hours. Apparently his fever had come back some time this morning, but it wasn't as bad as it had been the night before. This only meant that Natsu was ordered to remain in bedrest while continuing to take the medicine so he could get better.

However, the king had decided to act today of all days as a spoiled brat by refusing to take his medicine and throwing a fit in the process. It was very frustrating trying to get the male to take his medicine as he continued to attempt to push me away from him. At one point he even almost made me fall backwards before he caught me and kept me from hitting the floor or even spilling the medicine.

"It's good for you. It keeps you from getting sick again. Don't you want to get out of this bed?" I ask, feeling exasperated at the man-child before me who groans and swivels his head away when I push the spoon closer to his face.

"You were out in the rain too, why don't _you_ take the medicine to keep from getting sick?!" Natsu demands while continuing to swivel his head around and waving his hands to keep me from jamming my spoon into his mouth.

I've never had such a hard time getting children to take their medicine. Gem and Mini would take their no matter how disgusting it tasted, and even Rosy and Happy never made a fuss when they needed to take their own share of medication.

Even when we were younger Natsu would take the medicine I would give to him without complaint. Why was it now when he was an adult that he was behaving so difficulty?!

"I already took my medicine!" I yell at the male who continues to evade my attacks, "You even saw me take it, you big baby!"

It wasn't a lie. After checking up on Natsu, Porlyusica checked up on me as well since I had spent a long time out in the rain and exerted myself too much by dragging Natsu through the forest and up the stairs on my own. I had tried to tell the doctor that I was fine, but she would have none of it. She made me take the same foul tasting medicine as Natsu to keep myself from getting sick later on. Especially since I had been around a fever ridden Natsu for longer than I should have. Sure, the medicine tasted foul and had me questioning whether it was indeed good for me, but at least I knew that I wouldn't be getting sick soon.

Continuing to evade my attacks, I've finally had enough when Natsu swipes his hand and knocks the spoon out of my hand. The spoon clatters to the ground and skids far enough away from me that I can't reach it while leaving a trail of spilt medicine on the ground.

Fuming, I shoot daggers at the king with my eyes as he stares back at me in shock. It's almost as if he had unconsciously hit the spoon out of my hand without even meaning to. He even flinches when I intensify my glare as my anger only increases towards him.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" I seethe while the male tries to hide under his covers to attempt to get away from me again, "You better take your medicine, or so help me I will give you a black eye," I threaten while waving a gloved fist in front of his face.

Recoiling at my threat, I quickly take out a clean spoon and bottle of medicine from my apron as he sits up and glares back at me before yelling, "How dare you threaten me! I could have you hanged for tha…"

Before he can finish his threat, I take the opportunity of having his guard down to shove my spoon into his mouth. Gagging, Natsu pulls his head away and is about to spit out the medicine before I instantly jump on top of him to clamp my hands down over his mouth.

He struggles against my hold by trying to push my hands away, but I keep my ground as I wait for him to finally swallow the nasty liquid. Since he couldn't spit it out he would have to eventually swallow it to make the bad taste go away. Even then he continues to struggle, his face turning purple from the strain of his weak muscles, until he finally swallows his medicine.

Once I'm certain that Natsu has swallowed every drop of medicine, I finally remove my hands from his mouth before straightening myself up. Coughing, Natsu heaves as if I had been choking him while I roll my eyes at his exaggeration. He then sits up and almost knocks me backwards before he catches me again by grabbing my legs and keeping me in place.

My breath hitches when I realize the position that we're in and how close his face is to my own. I suddenly then remember how our position was this morning, wrapped up in his arms, and I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable with the proximity. The embarrassment and the intensity of his eyes at the moment were eating me alive as I try to shift out of his grasp.

"You do know that assaulting a King is a crime punishable by death, right?" Natsu asks while keeping his intense eyes locked on mine and making me squeak when he tightens his hold on my thighs.

Even though he's showing an angry expression, his voice lacks the venom it usually spits when he is beyond furious. His words also sound more challenging rather than threatening which makes my spine crawl in excitement rather than apprehension. It feels as if the past forty-eight hours were nothing but a bad dream.

"You won't send me to my death," I state simply while throwing him a taunting smile, "You'd miss me too much." He glowers at my claim, but says nothing as I notice the light dust of pink on his cheeks, "Besides, your threat means nothing when there is a being much more terrifying than the so called Dragon King. If that person were to ever find out that I had allowed you to keep from taking your medicine, I would lose more than my life."

"Oh yeah? Pray tell who that would be?"

As if on cue, the door to the bedroom slams open causing us both to jump.

Because of our sudden surprise, I unceremoniously roll off Natsu and onto the ground on the other side of the bed. Rubbing my head to where I hit the ground, I look from Natsu to then the open door to feel fear strike me mute.

At the doorway, Erza Scarlet-Fernandez storms into the room wearing a large red and white jacket with matching pants that are tucked into black boots and a large black belt is wrapped securely around her waist. A red and white Santa hat sits over her overflowing red hair while a giant red sack is slung over her shoulder. Her uncovered and firm golden brown eye glares at us as she takes in mine and Natsu's state as we both recoil from her hard look.

Behind the fiery redhead, her husband and Juvia walk in looking equally perturbed as they silently join us in the room. The silence is so thick that you could cut it with a knife. It's also uncomfortable having all three newcomers staring at us with inquisitive looks without saying a word as they inch closer to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Juvia then asks after a long pause of uncomfortable silence, "Were you all not expecting us to come? We had told you we would be getting here around this time." She says while crossing her arms and keeping her face expressionless as always. It makes it much harder to tell how angry she is, because I'm certain that she is disappointed in us. No doubt that she must have heard about what happened from Mirajane and Gray who are downstairs with the children.

"I'm sorry," I apologize as I stand up from the ground hastily, "A lot has happened in the last few days that it must have slipped our minds," I answer while keeping my eyes locked on Natsu's covered feet.

"Clearly," Erza affirms before setting her gaze onto Natsu, "What happened to your face Natsu? That doesn't look like a hit Gray could have given you," She then asks the king who flinches at the sharpness of her words and prods his bruised cheek.

Natsu then looks at me and gives me a guilty look. With all the fun and teasing gone its hard not to pay attention to the elephant in the room of what had happened two days ago. It was almost nice not having to remember that dark scene within these past few hours, but unless we found a way to fix what had been broken that dark shadow would forever remain over our heads.

"Lucille punched me in the face," he says while throwing me an apologetic look at having thrown me to the wolves, "I… I was being an ass, and she took it upon herself to knock some sense into me," he quickly tells the redhead who stares at me with shock along with the two bluenettes beside her, "It was all my fault. You have nothing to blame her for."

"Mira told us a bit of what had happened, but not enough for us to know what really transpired. All I do know is that you carried Natsu all the way here in the middle of a typhoon," Erza admires with a glint of pride in her eye when she looks at me, "and Natsu, you should be ashamed of yourself for causing our precious Lucille to become violent," the red head then scolds the male who pouts like a reprimanded child as she puts down the heavy red sack on the ground.

The disgruntled king says nothing. He just looks down at his hands looking suddenly exhausted as if he's had a long day. It's a clear sign that he has not yet recuperated completely and still needs more rest. In fact, his face had felt a little warm when I had clamped my hands over his face earlier.

Without thinking, I remove the glove from my left hand and press it against Natsu's forehead to feel it warmer than it usually is. It's not as scalding as it had been that time I carried him through the storm, but it was warm enough to leave me a bit worried.

"We should let him rest," I tell the older woman who continues to stare at my scarred hand without saying anything as I slip my glove back on, "He hasn't fully recovered, and the last thing we need is for him to relapse," I state as I nudge the king to lay back so that I could pull up his blanket.

Surprisingly he doesn't fight back as he sinks into his pillows and under his blanket willingly. His eyes even look drowsy where just a few seconds ago he seemed to be quite animated. Within no time he's fast asleep leaving us all to watch him snore away peacefully.

"The medicine must have knocked him out," Jellal speaks up to go over and pick up the large bulky sack that Erza had put on the ground, "Let's let him sleep."

"A lot must have happened in the time you've all been here," Juvia comments when I finally finish pulling the covers around Natsu.

I simply nod as I walk around the bed to join them to leave the room feeling exhausted as Jellal holds the door behind us and then closes it when we've all stepped into the hall.

* * *

 **Honestly, this chapter took a lifetime to write. If you follow me on Instagram you'll see that my head has been elsewhere what with spring break and a nasty writer's block eating me away. I also think that I've had a bad writer's block was because I was being lazy and I had to follow a different direction from what I had originally wanted to follow. You guys were all worried that it was going to be a sad chapter, so I decided to give you all a happy and fluffy chapter for your worries and heartache.**

 **Also, I had already finished writing all the shout outs when my computer spazzed out and deleted all my hard work T^T so it took me longer to update today than I had planned.**

 **Anywho, join us on Instagram! I tend to post daily happenings as well as a few pictures I find on the internet here and there. I'm also hoping to start polls soon so that you all can become more involved with my decision making as to what will happen next. It also helps me from getting stuck when I hit a block. Hope to see you!**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- UltimateReading**

 **\- musebsdante**

 **\- Kody814**

 **\- caboose97**

 **\- Loore1990**

 **\- Roza20**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- UltimateReading**

 **\- musebsdante**

 **\- Babyitsfact**

 **\- GlowingLantern**

 **\- Kody814**

 **\- spartansoda**

 **\- caboose97**

 **\- Loore1990**

 **\- Roza20**

 **\- Nina3KPop**

 **\- hannahej**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Kauia = I'm really glad you liked the chapter! Also, the origin of Looney just stems from the jealousy that the children at the orphanage have towards Lucy. Since they're just kids, Looney is the meanest name they can think up of. Also, Lucy does teach Natsu how to be more hygienic since later on she will reveal that she would sneak Natsu into the manor to play when the staff wasn't looking. You're also close to the mixed feelings that come with the past memories.**

 **\- DecemberRome = As tempting as that was my child, I decided to let you all off the hook for a while. Just remember that dark times are still ahead of us *** _Insert evil giggle *****_

 **\- stranger1999 = No my dear. Not this chapter or the next chapter. There might be a few grey areas here and there, but mostly there will be fun and fluff.**

 **\- Saranau34 = That last part is and isn't around where I stopped in the original version. In all actuality, the original part ended when Natsu asks Gajeel to find out about Lucy and when said male corners Lucy in the library. This time around a few things will be different, but you'll see when the event takes place pretty soon.**

 **\- Paige'slibrary = Well I'm glad to have completed my mission to leave you speechless. I also hope you review again. I welcome any and all criticism as well as ideas and suggestions.**

 **\- RosesMcKeller = Yes, he is starting to remember through vague feelings. It'll be a while before his memories and everything that happened between Natsu and Lucy is revealed. The memories aren't actually going to be revealed until near the end of the story with Natsu being the one to reveal what happened. Also, thank you for the well wishes for my tests!**

 **\- ChiliR612 =I'm glad you liked the chapter! I had fun writing it along with this chapter. It's a nice change of pace to be writing something heartwarming, but we will be returning to our regularly broadcasted schedule in about two chapters or so. Don't worry though, I promise to keep the demise as light as i can for the moment being. And thank you for your well-wishes towards my exams! I thankfully passed them with only one last midterm to go on Monday!**

 **\- Moony545 = Well I'm glad you liked it, and hopefully you liked this chapter as well. And thank you towards the well-wishes towards my exams! I really appreciate it!**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm really happy you liked both parts. Natsu will definitely be calling Lucy Luce in the future while he creates his own little studies to try to understand more who Lucille truly is. And no, thank you for being such an amazing person who continues to read and enjoy my work!**

 **\- Guest = No worries. I'm actually glad you gave your honest opinion. It's always so interesting to see how each reader interprets my characters and story differently. Some will agree with the way I plan things out, and others will have their own interpretations of things. Everyone gets their own opinion and I'm happy you voiced yours. The only thing I really care about is you hating the story, but I'm quite glad you are enjoying it even if you don't agree with the way I am pairing up my main characters. As always, thank you for reviewing!**

 **\- Littlest1 = Yes, both Natsu and Lucy will be a bit hurt once Natsu remembers everything. However, love always prevails and our two love-birds will have that happy ending we all want them to have**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = Well I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This chapter, even when it took me quite a while to finish up, was really fun to edit when I went back to change some things, so I hope you also enjoyed it!**

 **\- sarara1.8 = We are somewhat close. In fact, we are about to go into the revelations arc where a few other people find out about Lucy's secret before Jose Porla is introduced to the picture. Let's just say that Jose will have a bit of something to do with Natsu's memories being recovered. And no, Jose doesn't know about Natsu's past. It's just an incident that's going to happen that will retrieve the lost memories.**

 **\- nikkiw67 = I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you again for your help! Also, in the nearing chapters Gajeel will be learning of Jude's death and Lucy's predicament. Also, Lucy has always been badass, she's just been a bit subdued what with everything that has happened in her life. She was a real fireball during her childhood when she was friends with Natsu. I also added more cuddles because you seemed so excited towards the cuddles and this story definitely needed more cuddles. And as a bonus, I'll reveal that it was Natsu who pulled Lucy onto the bed so that she could sleep better. I also love your Hobbit reference! I've recently been binging Lord of the Rings so that definitely inspired a bit of that chapter. I also agree on the Fairy wishes. We'll have to make one of the kids make a wish soon! And Natsu had an expensive education. Just because Igneel loved his son enough to spoil him did not mean that the boy would not get an education. Reference back to chapter 6. I also don't mind your long reviews. It's nice to see a glimpse at what you're thinking when reading my story. Keep up the awesome work!**

 **\- Akumakisses = I'm happy to hear you've caught up! It's also really nice to hear that my story can be an outlet for a stressful life. I hope to keep on giving you nice giant smiles every time you get to read a new chapter!**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = Patience my child. We still have a bit more time.**

 **\- NekoFro = I'm really glad to hear from you again Neko! I know you're still a few chapters behind but just know that I still remember you and that I'm happy that you're still reading at your own pace!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	42. Chapter 41

"Natsu is going to be so mad," Gray snickers as he bounds up the stairs with various objects held in his arms.

"Well, no one told him to get sick, now did they?" Evergreen, Elfman's wife whom I've only just met today, answers as she follows behind Gray with her own armful of festive decorations.

The raven-haired male nods with a mocking smile as he disappears when he gets to the second-floor landing. He is undoubtedly heading towards Natsu's room to go and give his armful of decorations to Erza and Mira who have taken it upon themselves to decorate the sleeping king's bedroom. Especially since today was Christmas Eve.

Looking over to the front door that has been wide open allowing bright afternoon sunlight to filter in, I watch as a large shadow covers the whole door. Elfman squeezes through the door while dragging in a large pine tree behind him. After both him and the tree are through the door he then goes on to effortlessly lift the tree onto his shoulder before bounding up the stairs.

Behind him Levy and Gajeel follow close by with their own decorations in their arms as the smaller female chatters up to her irritated husband. They pass by from where I'm sitting in the living room with the kids playing with some toys Erza had brought for them. No one tells us anything as they all busily move around to get the king's room decorated before he woke up again.

* * *

 **Chapter 41 - Healing Scars**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the line from A Christmas Carol_

* * *

"Have you two already thought of what you want Santa to get you?" I ask the kids who are playing on the floor.

Happy nods as he spins a top and watches the oddly shaped toy spin across the floor, "We told Erza what we wanted some time ago," He says simply without tearing his gaze away from his spinning top.

"Why Erza," I can't but ask, confused on what the red-head had anything to do with the mythical being dressed in red. Had she already told them that the big red man did not exist?

Rosy immediately sits up and looks at her brother as if asking for his permission. When he nods the small girl stands up and scurries towards me before looking around the empty room and leaning in while cupping around her mouth with her hand as if she were about to tell me a secret. I lean towards the small girl so that she reaches my ear better, confused as to what it was she wanted to confide me with.

"Because she's Santa Claus," the small girl whispers before pulling away to stare at me with mystical blue eyes.

Out of all the things I have ever heard the children say, this was the farthest from believable. However, I have come to know the children quite well to discern when they were lying to me or telling the truth. The look in both children's eyes told me that they honestly believed Erza was some magical being that rode around the whole world to distribute toys to every single child.

Come to think of it, that doesn't sound so far-fetched. I honestly now believe that the red-haired general was some otherworldly being. I had yet to witness her full power, but I was not too keen on witnessing it any time soon.

"I'll just take your word for it," I sweat drop as the small girl happily jumps onto my lap and fixes herself so that she's facing me so she can play with the lace around my collar, "Wait… if Erza is Santa, then doesn't that mean that you guys get coal every Christmas for being a bunch of troublemakers?" I ask the small girl who tilts her head to the side and bats her beautiful baby doll eyes at me.

"We've only every gotten coal once, and after that Christmas Juvia banned Erza from getting us coal ever again," Happy answers as he winds up his top to get it ready to spin it again.

 _I can only imagine why_ , I think as I hug Rosy close to me to keep her from falling backwards as she continues to pick at my collar.

She's bored. I can tell, but she won't say anything. The children have hardly complained since the incident with their father only two days ago. It reminds me of how silent I had become after my father's outburst on my seventh birthday. For a whole month before I met Natsu I made myself nearly invisible to my father's eyes. I didn't even make any trouble to the staff for fear that my father would find another reason to yell at me through them. I had been terrified, much like I'm certain that they are scared as well.

And for the rest of the day they remain that way. Quiet, out of sight, and obedient. A feat that causes every person in the manor to stare at them in worry. Especially now that every newcomer knew of what had transpired on the anniversary of Lisanna's birthday.

The empathetic looks thrown my way by everyone except for Gajeel left me feeling heated all over again. It was as if I were back in the king's room with every person staring at me as if I were a sideshow act. Their eyes always staring at my scarred hands and pitying me as if I were a wounded animal. I was neither. Nor would I ever be.

I don't have enough time to stay annoyed as I'm soon carted off to go and help the others decorate the sleeping king's room. The children race off towards their room to play while every adult goes on to check on them every chance we get. The last thing we needed was for Gray to get captured by the evil pair again.

We work quickly by racing around the large room draping fresh ivy along the fireplace with small bunches of holly placed intricately along the ivy. We also wrap some more ivy and holly plants around the king's bed along with large red ribbons tied into bows. Mira even hangs golden bells around the room, the crisp sounds from the small metal spheres filling the room with its soft tinkles. Evergreen makes it her mission to fix potted poinsettia's around the room while her husband hangs a few branches of mistletoe wrapped in small red bows near the doorway.

Everyone works diligently making the room look as if the spirit of Christmas had burst into the room and thrown up in it. It's a magical sight with the last thing needing to be decorated is the large Christmas tree Elfman somehow was able to squeeze into the room. The peak of the pine tree even almost brushes against the high ceiling of the room with its impressive height.

"Lucille, do you think you can go fetch the Christmas decorations from the storage room down the hall?" Mira asks as she has Gajeel wrap a large red ribbon around the tree before putting on the missing decorations.

"I'll accompany you," Erza quickly interjects before I can say anything as she stands up from where she, Gray, and Juvia were attempting to make sense of a box of tinsel.

I wait for the woman beside the door and together we make our way towards the storage room down the hall.

The walk is silent as we quickly check on the children who are reading in their room before continuing down the hall. As we continue walking, I can feel Erza's staring at me with an inquisitive look. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable because I know what it is that she wants to ask.

She had seen my hand this morning when I took off my glove to feel Natsu's forehead. It had been an impulsive move that I somewhat regret, but there was nothing that I could do about it now except try to persuade the woman to leave the topic alone.

"Please don't ask about the scars," I plead to the older woman who watches me from the corner of her eye.

Feeling embarrassed from the request, I duck my head while looking away from her, but I can still feel her intense gaze on me. Still, she chuckles and when I gather enough bravery to look up at her, I'm met with a warm smile.

"I didn't intend to," she then states before looking forward, her smile still present on her calm face, "I understand too well the need to cover our imperfections, and the stories that come with them," she muses while lifting her hand to trace over where her scarlet hair covers her right eye, "Scars are memorable things that remind us of who we used to be," she whispers almost inaudibly, but looks over towards me with that unwavering warm look in her uncovered eye, "But always remember that they do not define who we are _now_ as a person."

"As a knight and a general I'm sure that you've gotten your fair share of battle scars," I state while continuing to look up at the woman who nods absently beside me.

"More than I could count," she states just as we reach the door to the storage room.

Entering the dark room, we quickly shift through the stuffy room filled with an array of oddities. Similar to the room that Rosy had found her mother's dress, there are wardrobes and other pieces of furniture covered in thick white blankets. Mountains of boxes and trunks lay scattered on the ground and stacked precariously over tabletops and covered chairs.

Dust floats lazily across streams of sunlight filtering in through a nearby window making it a bit easier to see and navigate through the tight space. We trudge deeper into the room until Erza finally stops beside a large trunk and opens it to reveal carefully packaged ornaments of different shapes and colors.

I help Erza shuffle other boxes and trunks out of the way when I notice Erza's slightly uncovered right eye from where she's bending down. She's looking down at the boxes she is attempting to move out of the way so I can't actually see her eye. However, that doesn't stop me from noticing a jagged scar running down over the right side of her face.

As the female continues to push around boxes, I don't realize that I'm gawking at the female until she looks up at me, her eye covered by her hair once again.

She looks at me curiously with her one uncovered eye and I can't help but look away a bit embarrassed. I hadn't meant to gape at her the way I had. It had just seemed like such an oddity to see a scar mar her face. It made sense now why she always had her hair down the way she did. It was no different from how I covered my hands with my gloves.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare," I apologize while looking away.

Lightly touching over the spot where her scarlet hair covers her right eye, she looks thoughtfully at nothing before looking up at me again, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she says, her warm smile ever-present, "No questions asked," she assures me when I clutch my hands to my chest as if trying to keep her from reaching out and yanking my gloves off.

Erza watches me intently as I stare down at my gloved hands wondering what I should do. Erza was not a person who went back on her word which meant that I could show her my hands without worrying about her asking questions I could not answer.

Without thinking more on it, I remove my gloves and show her the scars on both appendages. The older female then takes my hands in her own and assesses the damage that my home's fire has created on me. A testament to the pain I've endured in such a short amount of time.

Tracing the warped scar on the back of my right hand, Erza says nothing even when the curiosity burning in her brown eye looks almost consuming. Instead of saying anything, however, she releases my hand and looks at me intently with a stern look.

Giving me no warning, she then goes on to sweep her hair away to uncover her eye.

A healed, jagged scar runs down through Erza's right eye reaching from the edge of her scalp to just an inch under her eye. The scar mars the delicate skin, protruding slightly and looking less discolored than the scar on the back of my right hand. Almost as if she got the injury many years ago.

Opening her eye, I am not expecting to find a milky white eye staring blankly at me. Through the white film, I can see the shadow of what had once been a deep brown iris and I can only wonder how the female could have gotten such an injury. However, as much as I want to, I don't ask. Asking her would mean that she could make questions of her own, and I know that I wouldn't be able to lie to her.

"Most of my scars I can proudly wear on my sleeve," Erza states with a powerful look in her eye, "But others…" she hesitates while gingerly touching where the scar ends below her right eye, "Others are still hard to show off," she murmurs softly before fixing her hair so that her bangs once again cover her eye as I slip my hands back into their gloves.

We say nothing after that, leaving our silent reveals as nothing more than that. It still doesn't stop me from wondering of the female's past before she became a knight and married her husband. It also makes me question if I would ever get to learn about her past… I highly doubt it.

To learn information is to give information, and I cannot give anything away.

It doesn't take long for us to shuffle the large trunk out of the room and down the hall. It doesn't take long for us to hear the tell-tale sign that the king was now awake. The obscenities he was yelling could probably be heard all the way from the beach.

"Natsu's awake," Erza states as she continues to lead the way as we both hold on to one end of the heavy trunk, "And what are you two doing here?" Erza then asks as she stops walking. Nearly leaving me to walk into the trunk from the lack of warning.

Looking over her shoulder, I spot both kids looking up at the female just in front of the king's bedroom. They look at the older woman and then at each other before shifting their eyes to the floor. They say nothing as Erza continues to look at them, waiting for one of them to answer.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Gray yells as he walks out of the room and slams the door behind him. He storms away from the door, but stops when he spots the four of us standing in the middle of the hall, "His royal pain is awake," he states while looking sheepish under Erza's hard gaze.

"Come and switch with Lucille," Erza orders without giving the children another word, and the raven-haired male obliges without complaint while moving to take the part of the trunk I'm carrying out of my hands.

Once my hands are free, I move to open the door for them only to find Natsu sitting on his bed and having an argument with Juvia over the decorations littered around his room. He tries to climb out of bed but Elfman stops him and continues the argument while everyone else moves around the room to finish with their decorating, all the while ignoring the king's ranting.

I then close the door and turn to find both children still standing in the middle of the hall, staring at the door where their father and the others preside. I can tell that they want to go into the room. They have been worried for their father's well-being and I'm sure they want nothing more than to see him… but they're scared. The last time they had talked with Natsu had been when we were all in the library while the male spoke harshly to his little girl.

Looking back at the door, I suddenly remember being in their very shoes near their age.

Just like them I remember standing before the doors of my father's study after he had lashed out at me. For hours I would stand and stare at those large doors wondering if I should go in and talk with my father. Other times I would just wait for him to emerge ready to apologize for being the tyrant he didn't mean to be. Not once in all those years did I ever open the doors to the library on my own, nor did he ever step out to meet me. Not once did I ever talk to my father, and it wouldn't be until years later that I would ever somewhat mend my ties with my father. However, by then it would be too late.

Looking at both children, I watch as Rosy holds onto Happy's hand like she usually does when she's nervous. Watching them I can't help but feel a bit jealous that they have each other the way they do. I was alone being the only child in the whole mansion with no friends or siblings my age to help distract me, that is, until I met Natsu.

Both kids continue to stare at the door and for a second I'm afraid that they'll just stand there and stare at the doors before running away in fear. I don't want them to go through the same fear I had when I was younger. I don't want them to grow up with a broken relationship with their father, and to fix that they need to see him now before the rift between them grows any bigger.

"Is daddy still sick?" Rosy asks me softly, bringing me back from my reverie.

"He is," I answer while crouching down to be at the small girl's eye level, "But he's quickly getting better."

"Is he really?" Happy asks, the worry so apparent in his young dark eyes.

"Why don't I take you to him so that you can see for yourself?" I ask the small boy who does not look all too content with my suggestion.

He looks at his sister who clings onto my arm as if she's afraid I might leave her, "What if he yells at Rosy again?" Happy then asks. His expression grim as he stares at me with an expression I've never seen on a child before. It's a mix between fear, anger, and sadness.

"Don't worry, I won't let him," I assure the small boy as I take his hand in my own to attempt to comfort him, "And if he so much as raises his voice at you both, he'll have to answer to me."

Both children seem a bit calmer after my statement and it doesn't take much more prompting for them to take my hand and allow me to lead them towards their father's door. Happy's hand tightly clutches my own as his face sets into a determined expression as he takes his little sister's hand in his free one.

Once I'm certain that they both won't run away, I carefully open the door to find Gray and Natsu in a heated argument about the Christmas ornaments. Both of the male's faces are scrunched up in angry expressions that are turned on us when I close the door behind us.

Natsu's dark glare causes Rosy to duck behind her brother while the small boy holds his arm out to her as if shielding her. The young children's gestures leave the king's hard expression to quickly melt into a somber one. His dark eyes glistening with regret as the room grows quiet and heavy with anticipation.

Everyone's eyes are on us and the king as they attempt to melt into the background. None of the staff say a word as they try to look away when I try to meet their eyes and it frustrates me. Mostly because that is what everyone back in Magnolia used to do, as if they were scared to intervene and make an effort to pacify things between their master and his children. Even Erza and Juvia seem to stand their ground in remaining immobile from their spots by the large pine tree.

Cowards.

Every one of them.

Our fathers weren't the only ones who had failed us when they had, but I would not make the same mistake as them. These kids would not be left to their own defenses the way I had been. Not if I could do anything about it.

My thoughts drift to the night at the library where Natsu had poured out his heart for the love and fear of his children and I know that he can't make the first move on his own. Feeling the children still clinging to my skirts, I take a deep breath and march forward while forcing a kind smile.

"How are you feeling your highness," I ask so loud that I scare myself from the volume of my voice hitting the previous silence from the room. I make my way to Natsu's side as he watches me approach him with wide curious eyes as I press my forearm to his forehead without warning, "Not as warm as before," I state as the eyes within the room bore into me making me quickly feel embarrassed from my boldness, "It seems that you'll be out of bed in no time your majesty," I joke while straightening up and looking over at the children who are watching us warily from the middle of the room.

Motioning for the children to step forward, it's Happy who is the first to take a step in our direction. He stops beside me near the edge of the bed and stares up at his father with calculating eyes while his father stares mournfully back. They stare at each other in silence and I can tell that Happy regrets getting close to his father by the way he's shifting from foot to foot. It's the same gesture that Natsu used to do when he was getting ready to run.

Exasperated, I elbow the king making him yelp and shoot me a reproachful expression. His eyes are too conflicted to be able to strike fear, and I take the opportunity to glare back menacingly at the male. I gesture towards Happy with my eyes and the male finally looks down at his uncomfortable son as I push the boy closer to the bed to keep him from fleeing.

Sighing, Natsu finally opens his mouth to say something, his expression much calmer, but as soon as Natsu moves to address the boy, Happy flinches and stares down at the ground as if he were expecting the male to yell at him. I don't blame him for acting in such a way. It's the same sort of reaction that I would show whenever my father would speak directly to me. It's a reaction that never went away, even after my father started talking with kinder words and tones to me.

Without uttering a single word, Natsu leans over and grabs a hold of the young boy who jumps from the sudden contact. Before he can try to get away from his father's hold, Natsu hoists the boy up onto the bed and holds the boy close. I'm surprised that Natsu even has enough strength to pick up the boy and hold him while the young boy looks uncertain as to what to do now. Both males look very uncomfortable, but it isn't long before Happy finally hugs his father back and buries his face into the older male's neck.

As both Dragneel males embrace each other tightly, I turn to find Rosalind still standing in the middle of the room looking a little betrayed. She twiddles her fingers and looks down immediately when Natsu finally turns to look at her.

I want to intervene and nudge the girl closer to her father, but when I catch Juvia's eye and notice her slight shake of the head, I keep my ground. I remain by Natsu's side and watch him as he continues to hold his first born while looking in wonder at his young daughter.

"Rose," comes Natsu's soft voice as it travels throughout the silent room causing the girl to flinch much like her brother had, "Rose," Natsu tries again and waits as the young girl finally looks up at him, misty eyed and vulnerable, "Rose, come here baby," Natsu gently urges while waving his left hand to gesture for her to come closer.

The small girl obliges and moves closer, but stops next to me just out of her father's reach as she states, "Daddy's sick," in a small almost inaudible voice.

"Yeah baby, I'm a bit sick," he says with such a gentleness that it makes my heart flutter and warm up from the progressing interaction.

"Daddy?" Rosy asks, her large doe eyes looking back up at said male, "Daddy… are you… are you going to die," sobs, tears sprouting out of her eyes as her tiny fists clench onto the skirt of her dress, "Are you… are you going to die… die like mommy, because of my fault again?" she stutters through her increasing sobs that wrack her body as Natsu stares at her in horror.

With blinding speed, Natsu lifts Rosy and hugs her painfully close to his chest while burying his face into her tiny shoulder, "No baby no. This wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault and don't you ever blame yourself again," Natsu cries as he pulls both of his kids into his shaking arms, "I didn't mean anything that I had said. I'm sorry for disappointing you and being such a poor excuse of a father," Pulling back, Natsu look into both Rosy's and Happy's eyes with remorse while wiping their eyes with his hands, "I promised your mother that I would watch you grow up and take care of you and I'm sorry that I've done such a shitty job, but I promise that I'll get better. I promise to never yell at you and say such horrible things ever again," he says while kissing the tops of their heads, "I love you both so much."

Everyone within the room seems to finally be able to breathe. On her way to get close to her family, Mira takes my hand in hers while whispering a soft, "Thank you," before sitting on the edge of the bed with her brother and sister-in-law standing behind her with their own teary smiles. The simple gesture the silver-haired beauty gave me leaves me feeling elated because I did something good. Something that would hopefully keep this family together and whole.

Those of us waiting on the side go back to decorating the room. It doesn't take long for us to finish, and by the time the sun has turned the sky a fiery orange and pink everyone is sitting around the room chattering happily.

Cups of hot chocolate are passed around the room and a few people even reminisce about previous Christmas's they've had before. They all even share traditions that have been passed down for a very long time, or have just recently been picked up.

"Is there any tradition that you have Lucille?" Levy, who is sitting across the room, asks after noticing how quiet I've been while listening to the others tell their stories.

My cup of hot chocolate is halfway to my lips when the bluenette female asks me this question, prompting everyone to look at me curiously, "Um…" setting my cup down, I try to think up of something as I remember my first and only Christmas at the orphanage I had been staying at before arriving here, "Well, at the orphanage we mostly just helped decorate the main hall where we all ate before having a big feast that night. Some of the instructors and caretakers would read to us different Christmas stories and often we would play games."

Everyone's moods seem to shift at the realization that I was an orphan with no real parents, so it's understandable that I would have no real traditions of my own. However, when I meet Natsu's eyes I suddenly remember of a tradition that I had forgotten about a long time ago.

Standing up from my seat without saying a word, I quickly rush to the children's room and scavenge through the bookshelf they have there. Once I find what I'm looking for, I go back into the room where everyone stares at me questioningly.

I make my way towards the bed where the king and his children are still situated. When I'm finally standing beside them, I hand the book in my hands over to the king who takes it with a curious look on his face.

He looks down at the book and read the title, "A Christmas Carol," before looking back up at me confused.

"My father used to read me this book before he passed away," I explain to the male, "It's actually one of the only memories I have of him," I lie while looking down at the kids who look up at me with tiny smiles, "I think it would be a nice tradition for you to pick up with your children."

"You want me to read?" Natsu asks and I nod as he gives me a face. It's the same kind of expression he used to give me when I would try to get him to read anything, "Why don't you read it?" he asks with a stubborn pout.

"Because we want you to read it, flame brain," Gray interjects while stealing one of the many pillows on the bed and settling himself on the floor like a little boy ready for story time.

The others murmur their agreement while also shifting closer and taking a seat either on the floor beside Gray or scooting their chairs closer. Natsu looks incredulously at us as Mira and I settle ourselves on the bed near his feet while both Happy and Rosy scoot closer to their father so that they can see the simple pictures in the book.

"Please," I request while giving the grumpy male a small smile, and with a heavy puff of air he finally settles himself back and opens up the book to start reading.

"Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that…" Comes Natsu's voice as I close my eyes and let myself be transported to a time where this story meant the world to me and a boy with rosy colored hair.

* * *

 **Note to self, never write emotional scenes when in public or working. You'll make yourself cry and people will ask you questions you won't know how to explain.**

 **Anywho, once again I am so sorry for taking long to update this chapter. A lot of stuff has been going on in my day to day life (don't worry, nothing bad has happened) and I've had to take my time typing up this chapter. As I've mentioned on Instagram, my hand has been hurting and I've gone to the doctor to check on it and he says there's a strange popping where there shouldnt be. I'm on observation for the next two weeks to see if the pain gets any worse or doesn't go away, but again it doesn't seem to be anything too bad which is good.**

 **On another note, this chapter was supposed to be another happy, feel good chapter that somehow ended up turning into a crying fest... Oops, but I still feel like it was a good chapter even if I might have rushed through it a bit.**

 **Guys! This version of my story is a year old! I can't believe we've all been together for a WHOLE YEAR with this story! I also can't believe that I've been with my OG readers for over two years now, and probably longer if those readers came from my previous story Another! That's so crazy!**

 **As some of you know, the idea for this story came to me around my last months of my senior year in high school when I was still trying to finish up my previous story Another. It was inspired greatly by the cover photo I have on this story which means that the idea has been around for three years now and that is a really big milestone for me. This story has gone through a lot of changes and I just want to thank you all for bearing with me and my impulsive disappearances.**

 **Without you all this story would have probably been ditched in a corner somewhere and I probably would have gone on to do something completely different. So I thank you, from the bottom of my Demonic Heart, for everything you guys have done for me. Because simply just reading it and giving me the minimalist of reviews drives me to keep moving forward. Also, who knows, I might even be inspired to try and publish a book in the upcoming years that hopefully you all will enjoy.**

 **As a little surprise and a small token of appreciation, I have drawn a picture of what Rosy would look like so you all can finally see an actual representation of my baby. Now you don't have to guess what she looks like. Just stop by my Instagram page if you all would like.**

 **Thank you guys a million for being such Fantabulous readers! Virtual hugs and kisses to all!**

 **On another note, what with finals just around the corner I will unfortunately be taking another hiatus. I will still be writing in whatever free time I find, but I won't be updating finished chapters until I get back around the first week of May. Now let's all study hard and try to pass our classes!**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- beckystout86**

 **\- Kiyomizu**

 **\- masontag**

 **\- Emeraldslayer28**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Dr. SLash**

 **\- beckystout86**

 **\- Diztrilogy2200**

 **\- masontag**

 **\- uzumaki-namikaze65**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- DecemberRome = Well I'm glad you enjoyed the past chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and did you hate this chapter? I actually had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **\- ChiliR612 = I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm infinitely sorry for taking so long to update again.**

 **\- MicroFire = Writer's block can be annoying. Especially when I get indecisive as to what I want to keep in a chapter and what I need to delete. I had a bit of that indecisiveness in this chapter, but I think everything worked out in the end.**

 **\- RosesMcKellar = I think Lucy will start feeling a little more confident about her scars in the future. Especially after her reveal with Erza in this chapter. Her confidence in herself will only grow from here, but there are still a few trials that our feisty blonde will need to go through before she gets her happy ending.**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = Erza is actually a very understanding person. Especially since she's grown fond of Lucille and seems to understand that the blonde went through difficult times before arriving at the castle. This, however, does not mean that Erza suspects anything about Lucy's past.**

 **\- stranger1999 = Lucy is definitely the only one who can fully control the children. Simply because the children respect and admire the blonde enough that they don't want to disappoint her. And there will definitely be more playful banter, including a bit of some hard feelings as well... sorry.**

 **\- Guest = I'm really happy you liked it, and thank you!**

 **\- beckystout86 = Hello! I hope that you get to see this shout out when you finally catch up with us! I'm really glad that my story has hooked you in and I just want to thank you for reading my story!**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm really glad you liked it. I was squealing myself when coming up with that scene! Honestly had a lot of fun writing that chapter as well as this one, even if I did make myself cry a bit *** _Sob_ *****

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm always willing to answer any questions to the best of my abilities! I'm also happy you enjoyed the chapter as much as I had enjoyed writing it.**

 **\- Littlest1 = The children are very well behaved, but this chapter definitely dives into why they are excessively quiet rather than attempting to torment the others who have also arrived to the island. We will also see a bit more of Natsu's possessiveness in the following chapters.**

 **\- Sakura2bloom = I KNOW! I hate having to rewrite things that I lose because then that means more work I need to do in thinking up replies. Especially if my first replies explaining in detail things I was informing my readers... but thankfully that dark moment is behind us. AND NEVER! I will not for the life of me discontinue this story! My motto is "A story started is a story finished" which means that any project I start will eventually reach its conclusion. It may take some time, but I will finish it no matter what.**

 **\- Fantasygeek17 = You can't hate this chapter. You just can't. It may be sad and will probably make you cry, but this chapter shows progress. The next few chapters you might hate, but not this one.**

 **\- Saranau34 = That scene with Lucy forcing Natsu to drink his medicine is actually inspired from a few months ago when me and my brother had to wrestle my mom to take her medicine when she was sick. Our version, of course, was less romantic, but we got the job done. Either way I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = Sorry! Life sucks and sometimes I get lazy and just stare at my computer all day rather than writing, but we're making progress... sort of *** _giggles_ *****

 **\- JasmineFire 7 = THANK YOU! I'm so happy to have reached the big 1 with this version of this story! You guys all make it so worthwhile to continue what I do, so for that I thank you a million**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far, please Favoritr, Follow, and Review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put in, you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	43. Chapter 42

_(recommended to listen to **Siren's Lament OST 14 Sound of the Sea ** on YouTube for this chapter)_

* * *

"Quiet Natsu, they'll hear us!"

"Sorry, I'm just really excited! Scoot over a bit Luce."

Complying, the small blonde shifts over while tugging the blanket around herself to stave off the chill from the room. Even with the fireplace on a few feet away from them, the room was still cold if you weren't wrapped up in a warm comfy blanket.

Fixing myself as well, I scoot a bit closer to the small girl with my own blanket wrapped around me. When I try to sit up to untangle myself, my head meets the bottom of the girl's bed with a muffled _thump_ making the girl glare at me while shushing viciously.

"I keep telling you to be careful!" She hisses while tugging me closer to her and rubbing the upside of my wet head soothingly. She had ordered me to take a bath before allowing me to crawl under the bed along with her and my hair had yet to fully dry, "You're going to get us caught, which means you'll have to go back outside where it's freezing."

"I'll behave," I pout while the young girl scoots back into a more comfortable position before procuring a book from deep within her blanket and opening it in front of us both.

The young girl and I are hidden under her bed in our own little makeshift world. The outside world is howling with a blizzard blowing across all of Magnolia and covering it in a thick layer of white. To keep me from suffering the freezing temperatures, the young girl has snuck me into her home while the rest of her household was sleeping. She had demanded I bathe and provided me clean clothes that had once belonged to her friend Loke before he outgrew them.

Now we were hiding under her bed so that we weren't seen in case someone from the young girl's household came in to check on her. If anyone were to walk into the room, they would not be able to see us all too clearly because of the bed skirt surrounding us, save for the small opening we've made so that light from the fireplace and seep through. All anyone would get a glimpse of would be the older girl's bed and a makeshift silhouette that we made out of pillows and covered in a blanket.

From where we are laying on the ground, the orange glow of the nearby fireplace illuminates our tiny space enough for us to see the pages of the book Luce procured from her blanket. I bounce excitedly beside the girl as I roam my eyes over the familiar book displayed before us with a story I have heard countless of times without getting bored.

A Christmas Carol.

The teachers at the orphanage have always read that book to us every Christmas. I basically knew it by heart and enjoyed listening to it every chance I got. Last year when I had run away from the orphanage I had been regretful of leaving because it meant that I would no longer go on with the tradition of listening to this amazing story. However, as Luce was an angel sent from the heavens, I have yet to break that tradition of listening to the story be read.

She snuck me into her home last Christmas just as she has today, and read to me the story when I found it hidden among her vast collection of books in her room. I had practically begged her to read it to me and we didn't fall asleep until she finished it early in the morning. We didn't even get caught at all that day and Luce was able to sneak me out of the manor early in the morning before anyone woke up. It's our own tradition that we've made up on our own. In fact, I've actually stayed every night within the manor for the past month without ever getting caught.

"Hurry up and read it," I usher the blonde while she gives me an annoyed look.

"Don't rush me," She grumbles before opening the book and opening her mouth to start reading before closing it again and turning on me with a questioning look, "Why don't you read it for once?" She asks while sliding the book towards me as I stare at her in surprise, "And don't say it's because you can't read because I've been teaching you all year how to read and pronounce words properly."

I duck my head feeling glum at having my only excuse to have her read the story be the fact that I was illiterate. At least I had been before Luce taught me how to read at a moderate level as she described it. Still, that didn't mean that I could read for long periods of time. I actually didn't like to read in my spare time like Luce did, and truthfully the hobby seemed a bit boring for my taste. Christmas time was the only time I would willingly sit still during story time, but that did not mean I was willing to read my most favorite book in the world through till the end.

I was too self-conscious about the speed I read my books to be willing to read for the blonde.

"You know I read really slow," I argue while looking away from the blonde in embarrassment, "It'll be time for me to leave before we even reach halfway through the book. Besides, I like the way you read the book best."

"Fine," Luce sniffs while pulling the book back towards, "But you have to promise that one day _you're_ going to read this story to _me_ ," she demands while making me perk up.

"With the stars as my witness," I promise wholeheartedly, just like the day she had promised me I would never be alone again.

Satisfied, Luce fixes herself one last time before starting to read the book in that dramatic voice she took on to make the story sound more interesting.

No one could read like Luce did, and it was why I always enjoyed my book even more when she was the one who read it. She brought life to the characters stuck on paper and even she herself tended to glow as bright as star dust.

She was as beautiful as the fairies that lived in our forest.

* * *

 **Chapter 42 - Starlight, Star Bright**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the music suggested._

 _Everything belongs to their respective owners_

* * *

The sound of waves crashing against the hull of the ship I am on drowns out almost any other noise that the ship can provide. Salty sea air whips against my face as I stare out at the vast dark abyss before me, the ocean a deep navy under the glow of the full moon above me.

My head throbs from the memory that has been chasing me since Christmas so many weeks ago. The memory was so familiar and strange to me. Especially since I've never had a memory from my past since I lost it all when I was ten years old. I've never had such a vivid remembrance in all the fifteen years I've lived in the castle. Never had glimpses of my past until these past few months, and they've only seemed to get stronger.

"Luce," I whisper into the sea air, my voice getting lost in the wind as I roll the name around my head.

That had been the name I had used on the girl who was with me in my memory. A memory so clear that I could smell the smoke from the fireplace, feel the softness and warmth from the blanket covering both me and the girl, as well as feel the closeness of said girl as her voice resonated with the words to a book I had also forgotten about. Such a vivid memory made my body sing with triumph at the success of finally regaining a piece of my forgotten past.

But even with such a vivid memory I could not for the life of me picture the girl's face.

While everything else I could picture with such vibrancy, her face was still lost blur to me. Almost as if someone had wiped a piece of a wet portrait, smudging the paint in a certain area and leaving the rest of the image intact. All I could recollect from the strange girl was the color of blonde hair, like woven silk made of gold, and the name that has been swimming around my head for months now… Luce.

The mere thought of that name made my heart flutter and ache at the same time. It fluttered at the excitement of remembering that name, but it ached to remember as if that name brought misery rather than joy. It left so many more questions needing to be answered. It meant that I had taken more steps back than I had taken forward.

"Damn it," I groan as I rub my hand down my face, feeling so exhausted and tired, but with no chance of finding any sleep tonight, "Damn it," I repeat while leaning my forearms on the railing of the rudder and hanging my head down in front of me while a wave of nausea overtakes me when we hit a pretty high wave. The nausea comes from both my motion sickness as well as the swimming thoughts in my head that leave me feeling weak and dizzy.

Why have I had to be left in the dark for fifteen years?

Why couldn't I just remember everything already?

And who the hell was this Luce girl?!

A creak in the floorboards has me straightening up and looking behind me in time to find Lucille walking up to me with a lantern in her hand.

She eyes me curiously before smiling coyly when she recognizes me through the light of the moon and her glowing lantern.

"We really need to stop meeting each other at such ungodly hours your majesty," She jokes while shaking her head as if scolding me, but the smile on her face says otherwise, "People will start to talk if they were to ever find out."

"Let them talk. It's the only time in the day we get to be alone," I answer back while scooting over to give the blonde some room for her to stand next to me.

"I never took you to be an indecent man," Lucille jests while taking up the spot next to me and staring out into the ocean as well before looking back at me with a worried expression, "You look pale, and you're sweating," she notes while reaching her hand up and cradling my face in her palm, "Have you caught another cold?"

"No, it's just my motion sickness. I've had it since I was a kid and it hasn't really gone away," I explain while leaning into her hand, enjoying the soothing feeling it brings me, "It used to be worse when I was kid, but it's lessened since. Sometimes if I'm distracted enough I can forget that I even have it, but that trick doesn't always work," I groan as another wave leaves my stomach knotting up even more.

She hums in understanding as she releases my face and goes back to leaning on the railing with me and staring out at the water.

We stand in silence, the wind and the waves our only vocal company, as she stares out into the dark ocean while I watch her instead. Wisps of hair, gold and alluring, whip around her face while the pale moonlight and orange glow from her lantern make her glow like an ethereal creature.

Glowing like stardust…

Looking away from the blonde, I stare down at the inky water while feeling that strange tug and flutter in my chest. It hurts in ways I can't describe. Burns with such intensive warmth that I can't discern whether it's good or bad. In a way it almost angers me. Like the anger I had felt before Lucille entered our lives.

"Orion."

"What?" I ask as I look over at the blonde who is looking up towards the sky with a pensive look on her face.

Smiling, Lucille points towards the sky and traces imaginary lines as if trying to conjure up a picture, "It's a constellation. An image created from a cluster of stars placed in precisely the right spot. Orion is the constellation of the hunter," She explains as she continues to point into the horizon, "It's one of the easiest constellations to find in the night sky. All you have to do is find Orion's belt which is a line of three stars, and from there you look just a bit north to find his upper body. Behind him you can spot his hunting dogs chasing close behind as Orion attempts to hunt down Taurus the bull."

I try to follow where her finger is pointing up at the sky, but my eyes are lost to what she can so vividly see on her own. Almost as if she were looking on into another world I could not reach.

Lisanna had tried to get me into stargazing when we were little, but she had been less of an expert at the hobby than Lucille was. She could only point out the big and little dipper, and that was usually after squinting at the sky for a good while. Lucille seemed to spot each imaginary image without much effort. Just like… someone I couldn't remember…

"So… who is this Orion guy?" I ask while trying to cover up the fact that I still can't find what Lucille was pointing at through the thousands of bright clusters in the sky, as well as to cover up my grimace from the pain shooting through my temples, "I'm sure that this Orion guy has a story, or no one would have named those stars after him."

"My mother used to tell me that he was a skilled hunter who angered the Greek Earth goddess Gaia," Lucille clarifies as she puts her hands down so that she can lean on the railing in front of us with her arms, "He was a boastful man that said he could, and would, hunt down every wild animal on Earth. In order to stop him from such a heinous act, Gaia sent out a scorpion to defeat him so that he could hunt no other creature on her Earth. Orion tried to fight the scorpion, but the animal's indestructible armor led it to be undefeatable.

"Eventually Orion had to flee into the sea much like this one to get away from the creature. However, Apollo, the god of the sun, went on to trick his twin sister Artemis, the goddess of the moon, into killing Orion who had been a dear friend of hers. When she realized her mistake, Artemis went to the gods to see if they could bring Orion back, but when none of the gods wanted to bring back Orion, she decided to paint him in the sky so that she could always see him," Lucille finishes with a sigh and a downcast look on her face.

"Well that's depressing," I mutter while looking back at the bright dots floating along the dark navy sky.

"Yeah," Lucille sighs again while searching for the sky for probably some other constellation to spot.

For the next few minutes she continues to point at different clusters of stars while revealing more stories behind them. Mostly stories that her own mother had told her when she was younger, and all the while I found myself holding on to every word.

She made the stories so interesting in the way she described them with great detail. Her voice was melodic and soothing, like the whisper of the sea. It made stargazing all the more enjoyable, even when I could not spot a single constellation for the life of me. I had actually given up in trying to find a single constellation due to the fact that I could not spot a single one, but the blonde never seemed to notice.

Being with Lucille like this, it felt as if I were back in that memory I could not shake. Warm, comfortable, and as if the outside world did not matter.

But at the same time it felt unnerving in a way I could not explain.

"…r Majesty?" looking over at Lucille, I spot the female staring at me curiously with a bit of worry on her face, "Are you alright?" she asks while grabbing my arm in a comforting gesture that leaves me blushing unconsciously.

"Fine…" I hurriedly tell the worried female as I scratch the back of my head bashfully, "I'm fine, I just got lost in my train of thought," I explain to her as I look away with a strained laugh.

Giving me a funny look, the governess moves back to leaning on the railing and looking out at the stars before asking, "Are there no constellations that you know of yourself your majesty?"

"No, not that I can remember," I sigh before copying the female's posture by leaning on the railing as well, "I've never had much of a good eye when it came to spotting constellations. They all just seem like random dots with no real meaning to them."

"I guess that is one way of looking at them for someone as uncultured as you," Lucille jokes with a sly smile on her face.

She giggles when I glare at her, but continues to look up at the sky, the stars almost seeming to glow in her eyes. I watch her for a good while before turning my attention once again to the dots of light that have her entrapped. It's at that moment when a patch of stars catches my attention.

As I continue to stare at the cluster of stars, lines I'm certain only I can see begin to form. They connect several of the stars together, and one by one they all slowly start to reveal a picture before my eyes. Before I know it, a constellation is glaring down at me looking so familiar it makes my head and heart both hurt.

"Fairy Tail," I murmur, somehow remembering the name of the cluster of stars I had forgotten a long time ago.

"Did you say something your majesty?" Lucille asks as I continue staring at the cluster of stars.

I wonder, if I stare at the cluster long enough, will I get even more of my memories back?

"I lied Lucille," I tell the blonde who gives me a face as if not understanding what I was talking about, "I lied about not knowing any constellations. There is one that I know of, I just hadn't remembered it until now."

"What constellation would that be?" She asks, her eyes already roaming across the sky in the direction I've been staring at for the past while.

But this is one constellation she's never been able to admit exists…

"Its name is Fairy Tail," I answer confidently, my eyes watching the blonde, confident that she'll see the image just as I do.

Upon hearing the name, Lucille stiffens and her eyes immediately look at the cluster of stars I've been staring at before looking at me appearing a bit shocked.

"Fair-Fairy Tale?" she stammers the question as if trying to see if she had heard me right, "You mean like a bedtime story?" She asks, her voice a little less shaky now.

"No," I shake my head feeling silly all of a sudden at having to explain this to her. Had she never heard of Fairy Tail before? "It's a constellation of a fairy with a tail," I inform her, and she gives me a face as if she was expecting that answer.

"Fairies don't have tails your majesty," Lucille says while giving me a condescending look.

It's the kind of look you give to a child who has believed in the impossible too long. It's a look that asks the person it is directed at to learn how to grow up. It's a look that Juvia gives me on a daily basis.

"Have you ever seen a fairy Lucille?" I ask the female and she shakes her head in no, "Then how do you know that fairies don't have tails?"

Lucille opens her mouth to reply, but closes her mouth and looks away back at the cluster of stars. A somber look quickly crosses across her face and I can only wonder what it is that she's thinking.

 _Fairy Tail? That's not a real constellation Natsu._

 _It is too, just look at it flying in the sky along with your other fancy star pictures!_

 _That still doesn't make it real_

 _How were the other constellations discovered? That's right, people made them up. Which means that just because it's not printed on a book doesn't mean it's not real!_

A memory overtakes me concerning this particular constellation. That young girl from my remembrances had gotten in an argument with me telling me that nowhere in any of the books of constellations that she had did that particular design of stars exist. It was made up by me and she couldn't accept the fact that I had discovered a new constellation that would probably never be inside of an astronomy or astrology book.

"You don't think the Fairy Tail constellation exists, do you?" I ask the blonde who still stares at the cluster of stars with a pensive look on her face. Her lips pursed as if she doesn't know how to answer my question.

She takes a while to answer my question. Her eyes shifting down to look at her gloved hands which are clasped together over the railing we are leaning on. Her scars, as always, hidden from view.

Lucille appears a little lost under the moonlight. Looking as if she doesn't know what to say to me regarding this particular topic. Maybe she's trying to find a way to shut down my belief over the constellation in a nice way without hurting my feelings.

Or maybe it might be something much deeper that I don't understand.

When will I ever learn to read her silence?

"Why shouldn't it exist?" she finally asks after an unbearably long break of silence, her voice so soft that the wind almost carries it away, "If you believe it exists then that should be enough for it to be real. Constellations were created by ordinary men, so why can't ordinary men continue to create more pictures in the sky?" She asks, her eyes now on me and glowing beneath the large moon up above us, "It's like a friend of mine once said to me, that just because something isn't printed on a book, it doesn't mean it's not real."

"Is this the same person who taught you how to fish?" I ask, somehow knowing that she's going to say yes… and she does.

She's hesitant in nodding, and I don't understand why she looks so broken. Her eyes even look away from me to look down at her hands with a guilty look on her face and I can't grasp on why this bothers me so much.

The annoyance increases a bit with every second of silence that passes between us. It stings the back of my throat the way it does when I get into one of my rages, but it's also different. Less potent. It feels like a phantom itch that I can't seem to locate or scratch. It confuses me on why I would ever be annoyed at Lucille. I had no right to have such hateful feelings towards her. Especially not after everything that she has done for me and my family.

Clearing my throat to try to get that acidic taste out of my mouth, I look back out towards the dark water before asking, "Whatever happened to him?"

From the corner of my eye I watch Lucille slowly lifts her head and aim her attention back at me. She stares at me with an intense look, her eyes swimming with a knowing I cannot decipher. It's a look that leaves me feeling a bit sick and excited at the prospect of her answer.

"I don't know," she finally admits, her eyes quickly darting away while she pushes herself off the railing and steps back a bit away from me, "It's getting late your majesty. We should probably go on and head on off to bed," She suggests while turning to leave with her lantern in hand, and for some odd reason I don't want her to go.

The thought of her leaving makes my heart pick up speed. An apprehensive feeling overpowers my previous ire with fear. A fear of Lucille leaving me forever, of forgetting me… but why would I fear her leaving? She had said she wasn't going to leave us… she had promised… so why was I scared of never seeing her again?

Deep down I knew that Lucille was not going to go anywhere. We were on a boat after all. Where would she ever leave off to? She would be here in the morning when the sun came, but that knowledge did nothing to lessen the panic coursing through my veins. I needed her to stay longer, to answer my questions… to help me.

Lucille almost reaches the stairs that go down to the main deck when a question finally pops in my head to stop her from leaving.

"Did your friend used to call you Luce?!" I call out to the blonde who has somehow already descended two steps.

For a moment the governess stiffens, her posture going rigid as her head lifts to look ahead at something I cannot see. Slowly, her head turns to face me as she looks up in my direction, her eyes swimming with conflict under the yellow glow of her lantern.

She opens her mouth to say something, but stops herself before she can say anything. Instead, she closes her mouth and watches me for a good few minutes before finally stating, "No," leaving me feeling at a loss, "He used to call me Ash," Lucille informs me before shining a small smile my way, "Goodnight your majesty," she murmurs before turning and descending the rest of the stairs.

 _Liar_

Her head quickly disappears as she finally reaches the main deck and walks across it towards the door that leads down to the cabins. When the door to the cabins closes behind her, finally blocking out the orange glow of her lantern, I turn back to the water and stare at the navy liquid.

A creak on the floorboards behind me announces the arrival of the actual person that I've been waiting for this whole time. Had Lucille never shown up when she did, I would have probably told the figure to go back to bed and apologize for making him meet me so late at night. However, things were now different.

"You called?" the gruff voice of the figure shrouded in darkness asks behind me and I turn to find a bored expression staring back at me.

"I did," I respond to the large male, "I need you to look something up for me," I tell him while feeling sick at what I'm about to ask him, "I need you to find out everything you can on Lucille Ashley."

"The governess?" Gajeel Redfox asks sounding as surprised as I thought he would, "I thought you liked the blonde. There also doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her, so why ask me to investigate her?" he asks while looking at me with speculation.

"She's a good person," I admit and feeling even worse for having Gajeel do this, "But I have reason to believe that she's hiding something from me. Something that might be connected with my past."

Gajeel stares at me with an intense gaze. He's seemingly assessing the request while trying to figure out my motives.

"All these years and you're still chasing a lost cause," Gajeel sighs as he crosses his large arms across his broad chest, "The past is gone Salamander. It's been fifteen years since you lost your memories. When are you going to give up on chasing something that no longer exists?"

"I don't need a reason to explain myself," I yell heatedly at the large male who barely even flinches at my outburst, "This is not a request. As your king I order you to do what I've told you to do, and I want it done immediately. Don't ask any more impertinent questions and just do what I say!"

Glaring, Gajeel bows down and mutters an annoyed, "Yes your highness," before straightening up and turning to leave once again.

"Make sure you tell no one about this," I call after the large male before he reaches the stairs.

He grunts his understanding before disappearing back into the shadows.

Once he's gone, I turn back to look at the stars that I had been admiring with Lucille just a few moments before. I scan the familiar cluster of stars that, according to my memories, I had named my own. An image of the faceless young girl pops into my head, and all I can do is wonder who she. I also ask myself why it hurts so much whenever I think about the small girl, but no answer ever comes to mind.

This only allows the darkness surrounding me creep in a little closer.

Close enough that the stars almost can't twinkle anymore.

* * *

 **I finally get a chance to update! *** _ugly cries_ *****

 **Things have been crazy here on my end what with final projects and essays needing to be turned in and with finals already having started this week. I've gone cross-eyed from how busy I've been these past couple of weeks, but thankfully by next week I'll officially be completely done for the semester.**

 **I have been writing in the spare time I could find, and I thankfully was finally able to finish typing up this chapter. I had originally planned to have this chapter under Lucy's point of view, but decided last minute that it would be better in Natsu's POV since it gives insight as to what he's currently feeling. This is another reason why it's taken me a bit longer to update.**

 **On another note, I want to give a great big shout out to Flor de CerezoNFTLC for the idea of the Fairy Tail constellation. It was a perfect way to have Natsu start suspecting Lucy more, so thank you so much once again!**

 **Also, the song I had suggested is called Track 14: Sound of the Sea by KennyComics on Webtoons and this particular song comes out in a comic called Siren's Lament which I really recommend to you all. Kenny's music can also be found on twitter as well as in other comics, and each song is just as beautiful as the next. **

***DISCLAIMER***

 _I am not advertising or have been paid to advertise this app/story/song, I just really like Kenny's music and I wanted to make sure he got credit for his work and show where you can find it._

 **Anywho, on another note, Natsu DOES NOT remember Lucille completely just yet. He has suspicions that she _might_ be someone from his past, (i.e the girl from his memories) but he has not connected the pieces just yet. He isn't fully sure if his suspicions are true or not and that is why he sent Gajeel to investigate Lucille. So far he just suspects that she is someone from his past, but has made no connection of Lucille being Lucy Heartfilia. That information will come later on.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- rmadhumita378**

 **\- Tosha232**

 **\- Kive660**

 **\- QueenNova78**

 **\- JessicaJ1**

 **\- brixxen**

 **\- Morgan Goff**

 **\- TheDeavil**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- rmadhumita378**

 **\- Tosha232**

 **\- Kive660**

 **\- JessicaJ1**

 **\- brixxen**

 **\- Morgan Goff**

 **\- The Deavil**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- RosesMcKellar = Lucy will be getting more confident with time, and I had forgotten about the present scene and completely skipped over it. Oh well, we'll have a present exchange later on in the story.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm really glad you liked the chapter, and hopefully this one was also to your liking. I had thought about the memory behind the book to be in Lucy's POV just like the flashback from when she met Natsu, but then I thought it would be best if Natsu started to remember things without fully putting the pieces together, and I think it's all coming along really great.**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = Rosy being blamed for Lisanna's death is because when Rosy was born there were slight complications with the delivery and Lisanna got sick and soon after died. It was just one of those complications that sometimes comes with childbirth, and if I didn't add it in the story then that was a mistake on my part.**

 **\- Littlest1 = I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted Lucy to have a mothering sort of relationship with the children. Most mothers don't want their kids to go through similar harsh experiences that they went through in their younger years and I wanted Lucy to be the same way.**

 **\- ChiliR612 = Lol I'm glad you liked the chapter. You even got everything you were hoping for in your review in this chapter with an added pinch of suspense, so hopefully you liked it as well.**

 **\- MicroFire = It's hard to say. I'd have to see which of my many stories I've thought up to attempt to publish first. I'll even take suggestions as to what you and everyone else would like to read to write a story around that, but I guess we'll see what happens. It'll be a lengthy process, but I'll make sure to keep you all informed for the future!**

 **\- stranger1999 = I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you liked this one as well. Yes, Natsu did gain a memory from the book he read and pieces are slowly but surely starting to fall into place.**

 **\- Guest = Thank you so much * _s_** _ending virtual hug_ ** _s_ ***

 **\- Meow Orbit = I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully during the summer I can add more chapters into my other stories which are patiently waiting in my vault.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Honestly I don't think this story should be written or read in public places unless one can completely keep a straight face, but I'm really glad you liked the chapter either way!**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I know. Lol, sorry not sorry *** _wink_ *****

 **\- Fantasygeek17 = Well, i mean, you might or you might not hate them. It all depends on how you view the chapters themselves. I'm probably just being dramatic saying that you might hate them, but I guess we'll see.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far, please Follow, Favorite, and Review - remember, reviews are a writer's candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put in the story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	44. Chapter 43

Blowing warm air into my hands, I slowly make my way down the nearly empty cobblestoned streets of Hargeon. My body seemed to be almost unaccustomed to the frigid January air after spending nearly two months on a tropical island. It almost felt surreal to be back in Fiore. It made it seem that our vacation on Tenrou Island was nothing more than a dream I have now woken up from.

Above me, dark clouds roll heavily across the sky threatening to drop rain on us, but only a slight drizzle coats me as I continue my walk down the street. A languid mist covers the streets of Hargeon, making the port town look like a scene out of a horror story as dark figures move around through the cold like lifeless shadows.

It's unnerving, but not a strange sight since I had experienced this strange mystical scene in the short-time I had lived in the port town over a year ago.

"This way Lucille," Gray calls out ahead of me and I turn in time to find him ducking into a nearby tavern.

Pulling my cloak closer to me, I quickly scurry across the street to follow him into the warm building where very little people are gathered.

The room smells of rum and the lighting provided from the gas lamps does little to help see anything too clearly. The few people lingering in the tavern so early in the day look up at Gray and myself as we enter the room. I'm about to walk further into the room when Gray leads me towards a staircase and hurries me up the steps.

A nagging feeling that we shouldn't be here pricks the back of my neck and I look back down into the main bar area to see if anyone is watching us, but so far, the patrons just seem to go back to minding their own business. They quickly disappear from view when we reach the second-floor landing while Gray continues to lead me down a short corridor.

We had all arrived to Hargeon yesterday in the afternoon and been staying in the rental home we had resided in November. In the hours since arriving to the port town, I've done nothing much except waited for the others to finish their planning on our travel back to the castle and cared for the children when they weren't hanging around their busy father and relatives. Other than that I haven't done much.

"Are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" I ask the raven-haired male who continues to lead me as if we were going to run out of time.

Half an hour ago Gray had asked me to come into town to get some food for the others since there were hardly any supplies in the rental home. I had obliged thinking we would go into the market, but was surprised to find the raven-haired male leading me somewhere else completely without telling me a thing. Now we were in a strange tavern and heading towards a room that only left me confused and a bit scared.

"You'll see," Gray simply says as he stops me in front of a dark wooden door and proceeds to open it, "Go inside, quickly," he then orders by urging me inside without giving me much time to deny his request.

I watch him close the door behind us as well as take off his cloak and hang it on a nearby coatrack before going on and removing my own cloak and hanging it up as well.

"Gray, what's going on?" I ask, completely exasperated at having been dragged across town with no answers to be seen anywhere, "Why are we here? We need to go back to help the other unload," I reason with the older male who doesn't seem to be paying me much mind.

"Trust me when I say you'll thank me for this later," Is all that Gray says before he takes a hold of my shoulders and turns me around so that I can take a better look at the room and what it holds.

Or better yet, _who_ it holds.

"Hello Princess."

* * *

 **Chapter 43 - Hidden in the Mist**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

An array of emotion rushes through my body at the sight of the familiar figure standing on the other end of the room. Warmth floods through my freezing body and my heart is suddenly stuck at my throat as my eyes begin to mist up, making the room look blurry.

Everything around me is silent except for the rhythmic ticking of the nearby grandfather clock and my pounding heart in my ears.

My hand presses into my stomach where it's all knotted up as I stand there, as still as a statue while I continue to stare at the person in front of me wanting nothing more than to run to them. However, just like in the astronomy tower so many lifetimes ago, I remain in place as I continue to stare at the orange-haired male who smiles at me with that familiar caring smile I've known my whole life.

Warmth and love seep from his mischievous eyes covered by tinted spectacles and all I can do is just stare in my frozen state. Even when Loke Celeste makes his way slowly towards me, I can do nothing but stare at him as if he were an ethereal being that could disappear at any given second. It felt that if I moved even so much as an inch, Loke would scatter like the mist that clung to our feet outside.

"Lucy…" is the single word that gets me out of my reverie as Loke moves to grab my arm gingerly.

Before he can grab me, however, I throw a punch that hits him squarely in the shoulder and it isn't until my gloved fist has landed the blow that I realize how furious I am with the red-head at just the sight of him.

Loke steps back looking appalled at my sudden burst of violence as he looks over at a baffled Gray before looking back at me and asking, "What was that for?" as if he didn't already know.

Fueled by a rage I had not known I had been suppressing, I slap the same spot I had punched as the need to hurt the older male only increased.

"What do you mean what was that for?!" I roar at the male who tries desperately to get away from my assault, "How. Dare. You. Make. Me. Worry. The. Way. You. DID!" I screech while slapping him after every word to emphasize my anger.

"But I sent you a letter!" Loke tries to argue and this only makes me angrier. I try swiping to hit him again, but he stumbles out of the way in time and scurries behind a chair that he holds between us as a shield.

"That letter was no help!" I yell while pulling said object out of the pocket of my dress where I've kept it since receiving it and throw it at him. The letter sails through the air, but instead of hitting Loke it hits the backrest of the chair between us and bounces onto the ground, "It only made me worry more with your vague response, and now I know that you were lying when you said you were doing well. LOOK AT YOU!"

Loke's smile turns into a grimace as he remains standing behind the chair with his hands grasping the chair so hard his knuckles are turning white. I don't wait for him to answer as I round the chair and pull his arm so that he'll face me. He winces when I grab his chin with my right hand while removing his spectacles with my left so that I can see his face with more clarity, and as I do I can hear Gray curse behind me.

All sorts of bruises mar the male's handsome face, both healed and fresh, along with cuts and a busted lip. They are remnants of several fights, and by the looks of it one had just happened recently.

Besides the bruises and cuts, Loke also looks worn out. Deep bags marked from sleepless nights darken Loke's sleep deprived eyes and the male even looks a bit underfed and pale. Upon closer inspection, it also appears to be quite hard for the male to even hold himself up from the pain he must be enduring.

"Look at you," I can barely even whisper as tears spring from my eyes at the sight of my best friend looking so hurt, and no doubt it's because of me.

The older male tries to look away and the sight of his defeated posture causes a wail to rip through me as I begin to sob from the pain Loke must clearly be feeling.

What had he ever done to deserve this pain and misery? What did any of my family do deserve this suffering? Why wouldn't Jose Porla just leave my family alone?!

"No, no Lucy," Loke murmurs as he pulls me into his arms and rests his cheek on my head soothingly like he did when he would try to soothe me when we were kids, "Please Princess, don't cry. You know it breaks me to see you cry," he pleads, but his words only cause me to cry harder as I grab onto him tightly. Fearful that if I were to let go I would never see him ever again.

"I knew something was wrong when you hadn't written to me in so long. I knew that you were hiding something from me when I read your letter, and now I know I was right," I blubber into his chest as he continues to hold me tightly.

"You're too perceptive for your own good Princess," Loke tries to chuckle, but it comes out more like a wavering sigh. He's even shaking from undoubtedly holding back his own tears.

Loke was not a man who cried. Not even as a child would he let a tear slip. He was just that strong and resilient. The only time I had ever seen him cry was when I was rescued from Phantom Lord. I had hoped since that day that I would never need to see him as broken as that, but my uncontrollable sobbing must have broken down his carefully built dam.

"It's a curse," I whimper and he kisses the top of my head soothingly, refusing to let me go.

We stand like that for a long while. Wrapped in each other's arms and attempting to give one another the comfort that we deeply needed. We were each other's rocks, and it did us no good if either one of us was hurt and broken.

In the silence of our embrace I can hear the subtle sound of Loke's beating heart next to my ear. The ticking of the nearby grandfather clock also resonates throughout the room along with the irregular pattering of rain on the windowpane. Even the crackling of the fire burning in the fireplace fills my ears as both Loke and I start to calm down.

A shifting noise behind me startles me, and when I look up I'm relieved to see that it's Gray. I'm also a bit ashamed to say that I had forgotten he was even here at all.

"What happened to you?" Gray asks just as I return Loke's spectacles to him.

"Jose," is all he says while putting on his spectacles and leading me over to the loveseat set across from the fireplace, "Two months ago I was in Gallowstown checking on the progress of the railway expansion there when a group of Jose's men cornered me. I'm sure you know what happened next."

I nod knowingly and Gray only curses again under his breath, "But why would he send men after _you_?" Gray asks as he begins to pace in front of us.

"It was meant to be a warning," Loke declares while rubbing his face with both hands and sighing with deep exhaustion, "Jose has been growing restless because of your father's silence and your disappearance. He hasn't been getting many results with his threats, so he's decided to go down a more violent path. He gets his men to tail me or the others, but so far only Scorpio and I have been attacked on multiple occasions. Everything is getting progressively worse and I don't know what to do."

Burying his face in his hands with a frustrated groan, I can see how worn out Loke is. His shoulders are sagging, his hair is a mess, and even his usually pressed suit is in disarray. He's nothing but the shadow of the man I grew up with and seeing my white knight beaten down the way he was left me feeling torn.

What were we going to do?

What was _I_ going to do?

In all this time I never thought that things would escalate to this degree. I have been so sheltered and naïve to have even thought for a second that things were starting to look up a bit in my life. Instead, things were getting worse as I continued to hide away. Nothing good was coming from my disappearance!

Sure, I helped the Dragneel family with their problems as much as I could and hopefully mended a rift that was starting to form between the king and his children. I supposedly, according to those around me, brought joy and happiness to a once gloomy castle and have made everlasting changes as well as new friends. I have helped these people, and even when it should be bringing me my own happiness and satisfaction I can't help but feel a bit dissatisfied with myself.

How was it that I could do these things for these people, yet do nothing for my own family except allow them to get hurt from the crossfires of my own problems. How could I let them suffer and deal with this all alone while I remained safe and unknowing of the pains they were dealing with? How could I allow my greatest friend and confidant look so beaten?

Maybe the best thing to do would just give myself away to keep them from suffering any further. Maybe then Jose would leave them all alone, and Loke would no longer have to worry about keeping me safe…

"Don't you dare think of giving yourself away Lucy!"

Jumping from Loke's sudden outburst, I look over at him only to find his previously tired expression replaced with a murderous look. One I had never in my life seen before.

The intensity of his fierce expression gives me uncomfortable chills and the knowing burning in his hazel eyes tells me that he has somehow read my mind. He knows what I am planning and I can do nothing but look away from him with my own frustration.

"I can't just do nothing anymore. Look at what they have done to both you and Scorpio," I seethe while feeling the familiar anger that comes when I am feeling useless. For a whole year I lived with the feeling when I was staying here in Hargeon while Loke tried to clean up the mess back in Magnolia, "For too long I've let you take the reins and keep me in the dark, but no more. I won't be set aside and treated like a porcelain doll. Especially when the people I love are getting hurt! I have to do something!"

"We can find some other way for you to help, but there's a better way of doing that than allowing you to give yourself away," Gray interjects before Loke can tell me anything else, "Giving yourself to Jose will only cause more problems rather than fix them. The Heartfilia family is one of the oldest families in the south of Fiore and their power and wealth has surpassed that of Phantom Lord's. Your family is royalty, almost as powerful as the king himself, which makes you a liability. If Jose were to get a hold of you, a Duchess, there's no telling what that power-hungry man would try to do next."

"But…"

"Gray is right Lucy, nothing good would come of you giving up now. There are too many people that will be affected if Phantom Lord over takes your title. Not only you or everyone back at the manor would suffer, but Magnolia as well as any other towns your father overlooked would suffer his wrath. There's just too much at stake and you can't take this decision lightly," Loke argues while taking my hand in his, "I can't stand seeing you get hurt again. Especially from that man."

I duck my head when Loke's reasoning makes sense. There really was too much at stake and I couldn't just do things without thinking. If my own life were the only one that mattered, then that plan would work, but there were more people in the picture than I had thought.

Because my father acted more like a business man than a Duke, I had forgotten that there were people that looked to my family for guidance. People whom my father would rule over and care for the best way that he could. My mother had raised me away from the spotlight that came with royalty and my father would only enforce it whenever there were other royal families in our presence. I was not raised to become a ruler, rather, I was raised to become a submissive little housewife. One that was supposed to bear heirs for my husband who would go on to take my father's title, but of course that all changed when my father no longer ruled over me like a tyrant.

"Fine, I won't give myself away or even think about it, but I at least need something to do to help," I look up at both males who look up at me with mixed expressions, "I can't just sit still anymore, I need to be involved as much as possible."

Gray and Loke look at each other, Gray with a contemplative look while Loke only glares at the male with his own stubborn expression, "She has a point," Gray reasons, but Loke adamantly shakes his head, his vehemence clears in the way his jaw clenches, "Knowing won't put her in any danger. Besides, she can hold her own, I've seen her in action myself. She nearly knocked out Natsu after punching him in the face," at the mention of my sudden spout of violence, Loke's head whips around to look at me while I look elsewhere, "She also singlehandedly carried Natsu through a typhoon and nursed him back to health. She's basically indestructible!"

Loke's eyes glaze over, and for a second he doesn't seem to be with us in the tavern's private room. His tired eyes show that he's thinking of the day that he rescued me from Phantom Lord all those years ago. He sees how broken and scarred they had left me and how long it took for me to be even remotely close to the bubbly person I had somewhat been.

Even after all these years, Loke is still stuck in the past. Still blames himself over something that had not been his fault and worries that the same thing might happen again while I remained under his care. Maybe he worries that because he doesn't see me on a regular basis he thinks that any little thing could happen to put me in danger and he wouldn't be there to save me and keep me from harm.

Taking the older male's trembling hand, I soothingly stroke his hand which grasps my own as if fearful that I'll disappear, "You don't have to worry about me anymore Loke. I'm not a little girl who needs you to watch over me every second of every day. You have bigger things and hardly any time to be worrying about me."

"That's not true. Nothing in this world is ever more important than you, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia," Loke murmurs while staring down at my gloved hands, "But I promise that I'll keep your request in mind. I promise to find something that you can help us with."

Kissing my knuckles, Loke stands and pulls me to my feet while glancing at the grandfather clock near the entrance of the room as he picks up what looks like a traveling cloak that was wrapped on the back of the chair he was sitting on, "As much as I would love to stay here longer, it's getting late and you both need to get back."

I'm disappointed that I can't stay to talk to the red-head any longer, but I'm satisfied to see that he is alive. I'm also relieved to hear that everyone back home is doing well and that no one else got hurt during the attack, but that did not mean that I was any happier that Loke got hurt the way he had. In fact, it only fueled my need to do something to prevent Phantom Lord from attacking my family further.

Maybe if Loke talked to Natsu about the problems they were having with Phantom Lord then Natsu could do something to help as king. My father was a duke after all, a royal, and as a royal the kingdom had an obligation to protecting that royal family from harm. If my family fell then who would watch over our people and the territories my father has protected for years? Natsu would have to help if Loke just simply explained himself. He had to.

Or better yet, maybe it was time to finally come clean with Natsu and tell him the truth about me. I would plead and beg my case if I had to, only if it meant that my family would get protection. It didn't matter if Natsu grew angry and resentful towards me, I would do anything he asked or demanded if it meant that everyone back home was safe.

Walking towards the door with the other two males, Gray checks the hallway while Loke wraps my cloak around my shoulders before tying the strings in front of me. He then goes on to pull me into another tight hug while murmuring, "Just in case I don't get another chance to hug you today," and then squeezes me tighter as I return the hug before we pull away and follow Gray out of the room and down the hallway.

Before long, we are walking downstairs where Gray walks towards the bar and tells the barmaid something I can't hear from where I'm standing. The woman nods in understanding and pulls up five large bags of food onto the counter. Gray then motions for us to get closer.

"What is all of this?" I ask him once Loke and I have reached the bar.

"This is the food we supposedly came into town for, remember?" He states while pulling two of the large bags into his arms and stepping aside to make room.

"Take this bag, it isn't as big as the other ones," Loke insists while handing me the smallest bag of the five before picking up the last two bags on the counter with a bit of effort, "We should hurry back before Juvia sends out a search party for you two," and with that we make our way out of the tavern and back towards the house where everyone is still waiting for us.

Outside, the world is still a swirling color of grey. It must have rained while we were inside the tavern because the puddles littering the cobblestone street are much larger and harder to jump over than earlier. There are also less people walking outside with the exceptional few hurrying through the drizzling haze.

The whole walk back towards the rental home feels like a dream as I chatter away of all the different things that I had seen on Tenrou island from the manor to the beach and how well behaved Natsu's children were. I tell him of all of the good things that had happened during our trip, but that means that I leave out the kiss and the incident with the dress that happened at the same time. I also leave out Natsu's cold nature and how quickly his mood would shift, as well as the argument we had where I had struck him. I don't even mention the storm and how I carried the unconscious king back to the castle or how every person staying at the manor has seen my scars.

Loke listens intently, his eyes looking forward almost lost in thought, and when I no longer have anything else to say he looks over at me with questioning eyes. I don't want him to worry more for me so I told him all the good things that happened on the island, but Loke has known me my whole life. He knows I'm keeping secrets from him.

"Why did you hit him?" he asks after a short while, and my mood suddenly matches the bleak grey around us.

My bag suddenly feels so heavy and the frigid air bites all the way down to my bones. My gloves, shoes and stockings are completely soaked, chilling my feet with the freezing water laying in puddles along the ground. The skirts of my dress are also heavy from the constant drizzle weighing it down as well as the water it picks up from the ground.

"It wasn't intentional. It just happened," I answer the male who looks at me somberly, "He was yelling at Rosalind. Telling her such horrible things that I…" I grow silent, unable to continue my sentence because just remembering Natsu's enraged face and Rosalind's crying left me feeling empty.

"You were reminded of your father," Loke states and at that moment I come to a realization.

Without even knowing it I keep on looking for my father in Natsu. Not the kindhearted man that Jude had grown to become, but the terrifying man he had been throughout my childhood. I keep waiting for Natsu to snap and shut himself away leaving me, no, the children alone and confused. Even on that night on the boat when we were looking up at the stars I had expected Natsu to shut himself away from me after our small interaction, but it hasn't been that way. In fact, he seems to have reverted to talking to me as if nothing bad had ever happened between us, but I haven't given myself hope just yet. It's only been a day, after all, and his mood could so easily revert to something else later today or even tomorrow.

Even still, as I watch him throughout the day I can't help but expect for him to start ignoring me and forget the promise that he made, but he can't do that. He mustn't. He can't become like my father, because unlike when I grew up the people in the castle have never allowed him to forget that he has children that he needs to care for. _I_ would never let him forget.

Natsu lost his wife, just like my father did, and he loved her so deeply that losing her meant losing a part of himself. If it weren't for the support he receives on a daily basis, perhaps he would have turned out be exactly like Jude.

Perhaps he would have shut himself off a long time ago and become more bitter and relentless than he already is. He'd forget that he was a father of two wonderful children who love and adore him. He would forget that he was human and lose so much more than he already has.

He'd become a monster.

"I now know how Mrs. Spetto and Aquarius felt whenever my dad would yell at me," I answer as I hold my bag closer to me, making me feel more secure but the warmth doesn't come, "But unlike them I actually did something about it," I can't help but bite while Loke winces at my remark, "However, I still forgive them. They did the best they could to raise me with what they had."

"They did," Loke agrees solemnly.

"How bad were things between you and your dad?" Gray asks as he falls into step with us while fixing his bags of food, "Was it as bad as Natsu and the children's relationship?"

"Worse," I answer as we round a corner that brings us into a quiet neighborhood, "My father wouldn't speak or even look at me unless it was to yell at me. He even sent me all the way to Oak Town just because I wanted to spend more time with him."

"You're kidding?!" I shake my head and Gray grows quiet, all the while looking at me as we continue to walk through the gloomy haze. Barely even able to see five feet in front of us.

It isn't long before we finally reach the street that our rental home is at, and as we trudge up the cobblestone path I notice two figures standing outside our current home. Both figures are obscured due to the mist that has thickened considerably since the harbor is only a few streets down from our own. Even then, as we get closer, I come to realize that both figures are quite familiar.

Both Natsu and Elfman become visible once we get close enough to see both males. Natsu smiles when he spots us, but his chipper mood quickly turns sour when his eyes land on Loke.

"Your majesty," Loke bows respectfully as best as he can with two large sacks of food held in each arm as well as the injuries he's sustained. Natsu's glare only intensifies when the orange-haired male straightens up and shoots the fuming male one of his charming smiles.

"What are you doing here Celeste?" Natsu asks heatedly, "Aren't you supposed to be up in Magnolia with your boss?"

"If you must know, your majesty, I'm here on business," Loke answers, all the while keeping a polite face even when I notice his eye begin to twitch, "I'm sure you remember that Hargeon is one of the many towns Duke Heartfilia overlooks and does business with."

Natsu huffs, annoyed at the older male's alibi, "Well if you have business in town, then what is it that you are doing with my governess and knight?" he queries while crossing his arms and tapping his foot. It's almost like he's looking for something to help him berate Loke.

"I bumped into Gray and Lucille by coincidence at the market, and after seeing them struggle with the supplies I decided to lend a hand to the beautiful woman who stole my heart," Loke chuckles while looking lovingly in my direction.

"There was no need for that. I could have easily sent someone to help them," Natsu scoffs while jerking to Elfman with his chin who quickly moves to take the bags from Loke and myself before turning to go back into the house while followed by Gray.

"Well how were you to know that they needed help?" Loke prods, his amused smile only growing on his face making Natsu even more irate, "But since I am clearly unwelcome I will take my leave," he then states before turning in my direction and taking my hand in his as he bows and places a kiss on my knuckles just as he had the last time we saw each other as he murmurs, "Until next time my beautiful Lucille."

Before I can say anything, I'm yanked to the side with such a force that I would have hit the ground had Natsu not pulled me towards his chest. Natsu holds me close to him as if fearful that I might try to escape. His left hand wraps around my waist and his right hand holds my head to his mist-drenched chest where I can distinctly hear the low sound of a rumbling growl.

"Mine," Natsu growls possessively when Loke tries to take a step in our direction.

My cheeks instantly burn at the king's declaration as he holds me tighter, but not tight enough where I'm struggling to breathe. It's an almost comfortable embrace if it weren't for the fact that more people were coming out of the house to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Erza's commanding voice cuts through the mist making the air around me colder despite the warmth resonating off of Natsu. The female appears next to both Natsu and I along with Jellal and Gray who shifts uncomfortably at being so close to the general, "Loke Celeste, why am I not surprised that you are at the center of whatever havoc appears to be brewing," Erza notes when she notices the mentioned male.

"I'm wounded that you think so poorly of me general," Loke laments while bowing his head respectfully at the female, "I've done nothing but help out my friends. No trouble has been caused, at least not today," he then jokes while winking at the female, only to earn a disapproving scowl from her husband.

"Really?" Erza asks, unconvinced, as she eyes the male skeptically, "Then do you care to explain the healing wounds that mar your face?"

Loke's joking mood quickly diminishes as he chuckles uncomfortably while he looks down at his shoes and then back up at the general. He steals a glance in my direction where I have shifted around to be able to face him while still trapped under Natsu's possessive grasp as the orange-haired male shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny of so many eyes. His spectacles are completely speckled with raindrops from the constant drizzle that surrounds us which makes it hard for me to see in his eyes what he is thinking. Even so, it's still so strange seeing him at a loss for words.

"It's nothing," Loke chuckles nervously while attempting to tug on his hood to hide his face even more.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Jellal interjects while stepping forward to pull his hood away and reveal his somewhat bruised face, "Who did this to you? Was it Heartfilia?"

"No! Of course not!" Loke fumes while swiping Jellal's hand away, "Why would you even ask such a thing? You should have already guessed by now who really did this to me."

Everyone makes an understanding face as Loke pulls his hood back over his head. Even Natsu gives a knowing sigh that has me looking up at him, but he refuses to meet my eye. That still doesn't stop me from noticing the knowing look in his eye as the male watches Loke intently.

"Why is it that we were not informed of the attack?" Erza asks, clearly angered at Loke's refusal to speak on the matter.

Loke scoffs as if the answer were clear, "What's the point of informing you if even our own king won't lend his aid to his people," Loke nearly shouts. He's held his anger over this issue in for too long and all of these questions and accusations have worn him down to his limit, "For months, _months_ , I have told you all of the issues the Heartfilia house has had with the Phantom Lord house, and what have any of you done? Nothing! So what difference will it make if I repeat myself hoarse to you again? King Dragneel has openly admitted his disdain for my master and refused to provide any form of aid, and all because of a silly little rumor!"

A rumor? What rumor?

What the hell was going on between my family and the kingdom?!

All at once a bunch of voices start arguing with one another. Accusations are thrown at the orange-haired male while he tries to defend himself amongst the chaos. He's outnumbered, and if a fight were to break out he'd probably come out more injured than he already was.

On instinct, I want to take a step forward to try and help defend my friend, but when Gray catches my eye and shakes his head only enough for me to see him I stop in my tracks. I can't butt into this argument, I can't get involved and defend the male without raising questions. However, I couldn't just stand still and do nothing! I needed to do something, but what could I do when Natsu arms were still securely wrapped around me in a vice-like grip? All I could really do was watch defeatedly as Loke and Jellal went face to face, seconds from starting a fight.

"That's enough!" Erza's commanding ricochets around us as she pulls on her husband's cloak to get him away from Loke, "I will not have any needless fighting started from my men," She then warns while staring down at her husband who had fallen backwards when she pulled him, "Or insubordination from a civilian. You can be imprisoned for starting a fight with the royal guard Loke, you should know this by now."

Straightening his cloak, Loke glares at the older female before taking a step back ready to leave, "I didn't come here to start a fight, you all did that on your own. The only reason I came was to say hello," And with that he glances one last time in my direction, bows his head respectfully, and then turns and makes his way down the cobblestoned street before stopping as if he remembered something, "And don't worry your highness, you won't be hearing from me or the Heartfilia house ever again. We'll settle our problems on our own," and with that he turns back around and marches up the street without another glance or word my way.

The last I see of Loke is when the thick mist swallows him up.

* * *

 **So this chapter was so difficult to write. Funny enough I didn't have any writer's block when typing up this story. Instead I had an overflowing amount of ideas that would just not cooperate with one another which took so long for me to plan out this ONE chapter *** _flips table_ *** and then when I was proofreading I decided I wanted to add or delete more things so that took a bit longer to do, but I thank you wholeheartedly for being so patient as always with me.**

 **I've also been hella busy with family issues and my little brother's high school graduation as well as work. Honestly, I'm supposed to be on vacation enjoying my freedom from schoolwork and having so much time to write, but NOOOOOOOO, I have to suffer with responsibilities T^T**

 **Anywho, I hope you have all been doing amazing this past month, and hopefully this month goes a bit smoother. I also want to congratulate those who passed their classes, and also those Grad students! You guys are amazing and I know you can succeed and survive anything that life throws at you. I love you all to bits!**

 _*IMPORTANT!*_

 **Also, the next two chapters will be answering a few questions regarding the feud between the Heartfilias and Dragneels as well as any mystery surrounding Gajeel. This means that if you have any questions you're dying to know between those two topics, I need you to ask them now so I can add them into the chapters. I'm going to attempt to do a double update before or by the end of next week June 15, but we'll see how that goes. Go forth my children, ask away!**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- VerticalPath**

 **\- Amariella**

 **\- Mirmir2115**

 **\- Queeferz1396**

 **\- CaptainJas**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Neko-chan290**

 **\- Amariella**

 **\- jumphigher1**

 **\- Mirmir2115**

 **\- The EarthSong**

 **\- Reaganbrie**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Littlest1 = Thank you, I'm glad you liked it**

 **\- Glass Dragon Rose = I'm glad to be back... sort of. Lol sorry for the wait, this past month was hectic for me, but I hope you liked the chapter anyway. Also, yes, things are starting to really move forward and from here will be nothing but reveals as well as leading up to the climax of the story.**

 **\- stranger1999 = Things from here will quickly start to unfurl. I think in about three more chapters or so our main villain will finally appear. I actually think that I may finish the story this year, which is crazy to think about, but yes.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Aww, I love you too DR! I also swear that I didn't take long to update this chapter to make you suffer for so long. Please forgive me T^T**

 **\- ChiliR612 = It's all the uncertainty, that's why Lucy hasn't revealed anything. Also, don't worry, I understood everything you said... I think. haha jk, and thank you so much. It's such an honor to hear how much you love my story and for being so patient with me and my erratic updating schedule T*T**

 **\- RosesMcKellar = Thank you for that, I actually miraculously passed all my finals and classes! And your questions about Gajeel will actually be revealed in chapter 45, so if you have any questions that revolve around Gajeel ask now so I can try to answer those questions within the chapter.**

 **\- MicroFire = Well I hope all of those projects and assignments went well for you, as well as your band performance. And no, thank you for reviewing and reading my story. Much Love!**

 **\- rmadhumita378 = We're getting close for him to remember, but we're not there yet. Yes Lucy is suffering very much, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I have wanted, but we've still got all of summer for me to give you more chapters.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I can't wait until we get to that part too, but we've still got to wait just a bit more.**

 **\- meghag24 = Thank you so much! It honestly means so much to hear that!**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm really happy you liked the chapter, and as for your question about Gajeel, that will be revealed in chapter 45, so two more chapters to go.**

 **\- cerezoNFTLC = No, thank you for the wonderful idea. I love it when my readers give their own input to the story because it means it belongs to all of us and not just me. It's also such a great help when I'm in the midst of a writer's block, so thank you so much for the help.**

 **\- Mirmir2115 = I'm so glad you liked it, and I'm sorry I couldn't make this a double update, but I promise that I'll try my hardest to make the next update a double update.**

 **\- Lily = Sorry it took me long to update, but I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far.**

 **\- The EarthSong = I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, but I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far.**

 **\- Fantasygeek17 = I'm happy you liked the chapter, and you will find an answer to your question on chapter 45.**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = Those are always the best moments to cry for fictional characters/situations, because then people look at you weirdly and sometimes you don't know how to explain yourself, and for your further questions we will find out on the next episode of S.T.S.O.F!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please Follow, Favorite, and Review - remember, reviews are a writer's candy and inspire me to update faster - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see in the story, you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	45. Chapter 44

Outside my frosted window, the orange glow of the faraway sunset makes the snow surrounding the road around us to look like a river of fire. The sight of it is breathtaking as the sun continues to sink in the horizon to allow the night to take over. The fiery scene almost reminds me of the many times Natsu and I would watch the sunset disappear during the winter to see the world glow like a wild fire. It was always Natsu's favorite thing to do during winter.

The carriage beneath me rocks violently, almost causing me to drop Natsu who has been laying on my lap since we left Hargeon about two days ago. I catch the king before he can roll off his seat and he groans when we hit another bump.

"I'm going to die," the pinkette gurgles, his face sweaty and green from the pain he must be going through.

"You can't die!" Rosy shrieks from across the carriage, her face scrunched up into an expression of horror.

"DAD!" Happy then yells when his sister starts to sniffle, "Don't say that!" The small boy then scolds while moving to wipe his sister's face where tears have started to stream down her face.

"Sorry," comes Natsu's muffled voice as he covers his mouth when another lurch of the carriage undoubtedly turns his stomach, "I didn't mean it."

Ever since Natsu had gotten sick after spending the night out in the storm back at the island, Rosy has taken to the idea that her father was going to pass away like her mother. It has become a fear that has prevented her from leaving her father's side. Happy even admitted to us that she was afraid of Natsu dying because of her. A feat that tore Natsu's heart so much more when realizing how much his words have affected his daughter.

Happy comforts his sister who sniffles while staring at her father with worried eyes. She eventually perks up when we enter Peace Village. A town only three days away from our destination and our current rest stop for the night.

Trees make way to buildings and the last of the straining sunlight gives way to darkness while lampposts are quickly lit all along the dark streets. Our carriage follows the line of light until it finally stops in front of an inn that we will undoubtedly be staying in for the night.

"We're finally at the Inn your majesty," I inform the nauseous male who groans in discomfort while remaining still on my lap for a few more minutes before finally sitting up.

"Thank Mavis," is all he mutters while opening the door of the carriage closest to him and stumbles out into the freezing night.

I hastily button up the children's cloaks as the cold frigid air from outside blasts into the small compartment chilling us to the bone. Once they children are set, I quickly pull on my own cloak while also picking up Natsu's own discarded cloak from his seat before following the others outside. Once my feet hit the clod stone of the street, I look around me to find everyone hurry towards the inn that we'll be staying at.

Shivering from the numbing cold, I pull my cloak tighter around me as I try to follow the others towards our destination for the night. However, when I take my first step towards the building, my shoe slips on a patch of ice causing me to fall backwards.

"Careful!" someone yells just as I'm caught in time before I hit the ground.

The person who helped me straightens me up immediately, almost roughly, and releases their hold when I am finally on my feet. I then turn around to thank the person who helped me out, but my words instantly get stuck in my throat when I look up into Gajeel's burning red eyes that glare down at me. I can almost see fire dancing behind his red irises that leaves me shivering, but not because of the cold air around us.

"Watch yer step," Is all the large male grumbles before he shrugs past me and ducks into the inn without another word.

I stay standing in the middle of the road beside the carriage simply staring where the murderer had disappeared. Snow still drifting from the sky clings to my clothes and hair while white puffs of smoke leave my mouth as my warm air hits the frigid night around me. Even as a gust of wind blows snow into my face I don't move. I'm frozen solid and have no way of knowing when my body would finally cooperate and move so that I can go towards the warm building.

"Are you ok?" A voice questions as an arm wraps around my shoulders making me jump from the sudden contact.

Natsu's midnight eyes look down at me with his expression set into a worried expression. He shouldn't be worried about me at a time like this. Especially when his face still holds signs of his disturbed stomach leaving his complexion looking pale and still a bit sweaty even with the freezing air around us. He could get sick again, but even with that thought I still take comfort in the male's hold.

"I'm alright," I assure him as I hold up his cloak for him so that he can take it.

His eyes seem to speculate something I don't know, but he says nothing else as he gives me a small smile and takes the cloak from my hands, "Let's go inside then," he says before leading me towards the inn without releasing his hold on me.

* * *

 **Chapter 44 - The Man With the Secrets Up His Sleeve**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

The room is quiet with the only sound being the crackling fire in the nearby fireplace. The warmth from the blaze radiates throughout the entire room making the cold night much more enjoyable as I slowly wave my hands in front of the heat to warm up my cold fingers.

Beside me, Happy scurries towards me across the floor and fixes himself on my lap where I'm sitting on the ground before the fireplace.

Happy giggles when I scoop him up in my arms and swing him from side to side. From his seat in the rocking chair beside us, Natsu chuckles when Happy tries to escape my hold as I start to tickle his sides.

"Uncle! Uncle!" The small boy cries with laughter as I cease my playful assault on him to let him breathe.

Instead of scurrying off my lap, Happy only fixes himself again into a more comfortable position before grabbing my arms and wrapping them around him. Touched by the young boy's actions, I rest my chin on top of his head as we both watch the fire dance in the fireplace. It's such a nice and peaceful moment that I almost groan when the door to the room opens to allow Erza to enter the room.

"My, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you four were a happy family," Erza teases as she takes a seat in the loveseat to my right.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, we all are a happy family. A bit assorted and chaotic, but happy," Natsu says from his seat in the rocking chair to my left. He has been sitting there with Rosy for a while, rocking the small girl who is now asleep in her father's arms.

"Come on Natsu," Erza tuts while leaning forward so that her elbow rests on her knee and her chin on her open palm, "You know very well that's not what I meant."

Erza's teasing brown eye glistens with mischief in the glow of the fire. Her smile appears almost elongated with the shadows dancing across her face and it doesn't take me long to realize her implication. She is insinuating that Natsu and I both look like a loving pair with our two children, and the realization of that makes my heart skip a beat and face flare up.

"That… That's a silly thing to say," I wave the older woman's insinuation away while chuckling uncomfortably at her joke, "I'm only a governess and the children's caretaker. Nothing more."

"But you _are_ a part of this family Lucille," Happy argues while tilting his head up so that he can look at me, "You're probably more important than dad."

"HEY!"

Laughing at the king's reaction, I hug the small boy even closer while planting a kiss on his forehead, "Thank you Happy, but I believe that Erza meant a different sort of family than the one you are thinking of."

"I know what kind of family she's talking about Lucille, and I know how to fix it," The young boy eagerly says while jumping up and down in my lap.

I look over at the intrigued red-head whose knowing smile only makes me feel more uncomfortable at what Happy is about to say, "Oh yeah? How so?" I can't help myself to ask. Curse my curiosity.

Happy's dark eyes, glistening in the glow of the nearby fire look so innocent and calm that I should have known that nothing good was going to come out of his mouth. After nearly six months with him and his sister, I should have already known better than to let the boy open his mouth and say, "You and dad should get married so you can become our mom!"

I'm dumbstruck at the boy's sincere words. Words I would have expected from his sister rather than himself. He's always been the quiet one, making physical trouble rather than saying what's at the top of his head like Rosy, but it was understandable in the sense that he was older. He was wiser than the young girl, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still a young boy with a wild imagination.

An imagination that his father once held as well.

"That is a wonderful idea Happy. We should quickly inform Mirajane and start the preparations at once!" Erza exclaims with stars in her eye

"What? No… I…"

"Don't be silly Erza," Natsu cuts off the older woman's planning while Happy nods and agrees with everything the red-headed female is saying, "We can't just up and start planning a wedding," he reasons with the female as I feel a wave of relief wash over me. Of course, Natsu would be the most reasonable one here and see that we couldn't possibly get married, "First we need to find a way into tricking Lucille into saying yes," Natsu then says more as a thought than an actual plan, "The timing right now just isn't accurate. It's still a bit too early to just jump ship and get hitched without planning it correctly."

"Well, it's not like you haven't done _that_ before," Erza muses causing Natsu's face to redden in embarrassment.

"That was different," He argues in a lowered mutter, "I was a reckless king back then. I've grown up and learned to take my time."

"But you're still very reckless though dad," Happy reasons making the king fume further.

"Hey brat, you're supposed to be on my side," Natsu glowers while Happy only sticks his tongue out at the older male and laughs when his dad's glower only intensifies.

I'm stricken at the king's aloofness and am silenced from any possible argument when Natsu meets my eye and beams that rare and radiant smile of his. Happy cheers and bounces on my lap in excitement declaring that I would someday be his mother, but I can't help but feel a foreboding sensation that keeps me from going along with their joke.

At this moment in my life I would want nothing more than to be a true part of the Dragneel family. I've grown attached to the children as well as the staff around the castle. I've fallen in love and come to accept my feelings for Natsu, even after everything we've been through, but… I knew deep down that I would never be able to say yes to him. Not when there were still so many secrets between us, and I was too scared to reveal any of them just yet. There was also the fact that the relationship between Natsu and myself was still a bit strained since the incident back at the island. He tried to play it off by making it seem as if it was all in the past now, but as Loke says, I'm too perceptive for my own good.

Natsu's thoughts are always somewhere else. Lost in the clouds with his gaze always looking on towards the horizon. Sometimes he is so lost that it takes us several minutes to reel him back to reality. The others had begun to worry, thinking that perhaps it was because there were still lingering signs of sickness, but I know that it's something much more. However, what it really is that causes his thoughts to drift can only be speculation.

"Well that's enough excitement for tonight. We should all really head on off to bed since we've still got a long journey ahead of us," Erza then advises while standing up and stretching out before looking down at Happy and myself, "Come along small one, it's off to bed with you."

Happy groans with a pout, but stands up anyway and follows the red-head towards the door who then stops to look over at us, "We'll be on our way in a bit," Natsu says while continuing to rock in the rocking chair with Rosy sound asleep on his chest.

Rosy hasn't left Natsu's side since Christmas insisting every night that she wanted to sleep with her father. She's been fearful that something might happen to him in the middle of the night and wants nothing more than to spend every possible second beside the king. Juvia says that it is a phase that she will eventually grow out of, but Natsu has taken it upon himself to never turn down his daughter's wishes as long as he can help it.

He's immensely regretful of everything he has said and done and makes it a point to be more aware of his children's feelings. He talks to them more than before and plays with them whenever he gets the chance. He even insisted on them traveling in his carriage on our way home rather than situating the three of us in the other carriage accompanying us.

Natsu has been trying and I am proud of the progress he has accomplished in mending the bond with his children.

Once the two are out of the room and the door closes behind them, Natsu sighs and looks over at me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Alas, we meet once again under firelight Miss Ashley," Natsu jests causing me to smile.

"So it seems," I agree with him as I fix myself on the carpet I am sitting on so that I can face him, "Will our encounters ever meet the light of day?" I then ask and the corner of his mouth twitches with amusement.

"Perhaps in the near future," he muses while shifting Rosy around so that they both can feel more comfortable, "However, for now we'll have to wait and see."

We both then grow quiet. The only sound surrounding us is that of Rosy's soft breathing and the nearby fire making the wood it is burning crack every so often.

It's always so calming being with Natsu so late at night when there are no eyes watching us and the pressures of the day seem to melt away, even if it's only for a short while. Being with one another so late makes it feel like a dream and I'm always a bit braver around the male when there is no chance of me being teased be the others consistently over my affections for the king that have yet to be outwardly spoken.

Moving my gaze towards the fire, the orange halo around the fireplace makes me think of Loke. For days since the scene between the red-haired male as well as Natsu and his staff has been swimming around in my head without stopping. Any time I see anything that reminds me of Loke I can't help but feel the curiosity nearly burn me alive as I wonder what it is that had the royal family so against my own.

What is it that my father could have done to create such a rift between himself and the Dragneels?

Peeking at Natsu from the corner of my eye, I notice that he is also staring at the fire in deep thought. That glassy-eyed faraway look tells me that his mind has drifted off again and I want nothing more than to bring him back.

"Your majesty," I call the male who then blinks a few times before looking at me questioningly, "Can I ask you something?" I then proceed to ask while the male tilts his head much like a curious dog would.

"What is it?" He asks when I pause for a few minutes to gather more courage.

My hands are shaking just at the thought of asking anything, but I need to know what everyone is hiding from me.

"I wanted to ask for a long while now, and I know it's not my place to do so, but I've noticed your disdain towards Loke Celeste," I inquire as I shift my eyes away from the male and back towards the fire. Natsu stops rocking his chair beside me, but I'm too afraid to see what his expression is as I continue with my question, "I just wanted to know why you hated him so much."

From where I sit I can hear Natsu's jaw click as well as the same low growl he had emitted when he had held me close last time. Turning to look up at him, I find his dark eyes watching me intently with the dark obsidian swirling like a tempest of fire. He doesn't seem inclined in answering, and his silence almost speaks volumes to me.

I'm about to tell him that it doesn't matter when Natsu sits up. I was only curious and if he didn't want to tell me anything he wasn't obliged to do so. It was obviously a very uncomfortable topic to discuss and the last thing I wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable, but he starts to talk before I can even open my mouth.

"I don't hate Loke Celeste," Natsu admits. His voice calm and his breathing even. A clear sign that he is indeed telling the truth. Especially since Natsu isn't all that good at hiding his emotions. He never has been.

Natsu rests his head back and sighs heavily through his nose as he closes his eyes, "I don't hate Loke," he then admits while keeping his eyes closed, "It's his boss that my true ire is directed at. Jude Heartfilia, the villain of a never-ending story."

It isn't much of a surprise to hear him say that. I've had my suspicions that my father had something to do with Natsu's animosity towards my family. The truth still didn't make me feel better, but it did make me more eager to learn about three very important males in my life.

"That man…" Natsu seethes, his eyes opening and staring up at the ceiling as his arms shake and his teeth clench in the obvious rage he is holding within himself, "That bastard, has been a thorn in my side for years. Just the thought of his name makes my blood boil."

"Have you ever met him?" I can't help but ask and his dark chuckle makes my skin crawl.

"I grew up knowing all about him," Natsu admits with a rumbling growl, "The first time I ever met him was a few months after my father had taken me in. I remember him being a stiff of a man with eyes more bitter than coffee. A man I had never met but always felt like we had met before," He describes while his voice seems to lessen in its ferocity. It's the perfect description and I shudder at the memory of those cold eyes, "But even then I never liked him. There was always something about that man that I was never partial to, but my dad, unsurprisingly, loved him," Natsu rolls his eyes almost as if he were reliving a memory, "Apparently, my dad and Jude had been childhood friends back when Heartfilia was studying in Crocus as a boy. They even traveled for a while before my father was crowned prince and Jude got married. My dad was even Jude's best man at his wedding with Layla Dreyar and also became their only daughter's godfather."

 _WHAT?!_

Igneel Dragneel was my _godfather_?!

How is it that I never knew any of this? Why had no one ever told me my father was once friends with the king, and why was it that their friendship ended?

"What happened between them?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from cracking at the inner turmoil raging through me, and Natsu's expression grows somber.

"Jude shut my dad out," he informs me and I already know what he is about to explain. I lived through it, suffered for years, and it seems that I was not the only one, "My dad says that after Jude's wife died he became inconsolable. Locked himself away along with his daughter and only communicated with my father when there was business between the two. In fact, they had not seen each other since Layla's death up until that day that I saw him.

"My dad had been so excited to see Jude after so many years, but Jude was nothing but an emotionless statue the whole time. He almost seemed annoyed at my dad's antics and when he saw me he looked almost surprised. Dad then went on to explain how he had found me, alone and without any memories except for my first name. Jude then went on to lecture my father about a rightful heir and that Igneel wasn't seriously considering handing me the crown when I was older. Boy was he furious when he heard that that was indeed my father's intentions." Natsu chuckles at an apparent memory that I cannot see but only wonder if it was indeed a good memory, or a bittersweet one that brought crude humor to him, "My father tried to reason with Jude, but ultimately had to ask him to leave if he was going to be rude to me. Especially since I was now a crowned prince by this time. After that, I only saw Jude a handful of times growing up before my dad passed away eight years ago."

Listening to the moment Natsu first met my father while under Igneel's care makes me picture my father's furious face.

Jude believed in nothing but perfect bloodlines, and was one of the main reasons he even allowed me to remain friends with Loke. His family owned a wealthy trading company that my father had wanted to merge with for many years. However, I don't think he had ever planned on marrying me off to the Celeste's up until a few years before he passed away, but by that time it was more for my security rather than money.

"I… I never thought that the Duke could ever be a unpleasant man," I confess, more for the instinct of needing to defend my deceased father in any way I could, "I've only ever seen him as a benevolent man. A bit strict yes, but kind nonetheless," I lie, wanting to explain my father's image through the eyes of the people he once ruled over. They always said such great things of my father, even if he was a stern man.

"How could you say that?" Natsu asks incredulous, "He was a horrible man!"

"You have to remember that Jude Heartfilia was the royal who ruled over the city I grew up in my whole life, and not once did I or the other citizens suffer under his rule," I reason as I shift my legs when I feel the tell-tale sign of needles pricking against my leg, "Then again, what did we know about his private life other than knowing that his wife had previously passed away. So it comes as a surprise to me that you say he was an evil man."

"Well he was one of the worst," Natsu grumbles while returning back to rocking his chair when Rosy stirs with a discomforted look on her face, "He's a man that has always been obsessed with power and will stop at nothing until he gets it. Why do you think he married the daughter of the wealthy owner of the railway systems?" I knew that already, "He married Layla just for her money and the benefits that came with her name," that's not true. My father loved my mother, "But even that wasn't enough. He had to go on and try to take my father's crown when he died."

Wait… what?

"I'm sure that you've heard about the trouble I had to go through with the royals when my father passed away," Natsu asks and I nod.

Juvia had told me how Natsu had taken the crown to keep the royals from tearing the country apart for it. He took on a role that he never wanted and all so that his father's country would not suffer a downfall. Natsu must have suffered so much being rejected by a country that never wanted him and possibly took long to accept him as king. I'm also sure that there are still people out there who do not accept him as king. That much I know from how previous people before me had disrespected his children.

"Jude Heartfilia was the one who started the whole ordeal," Natsu scoffs with ill humor, "But before that, he had actually been really nice to me," I perk up at his change in tone which sounds almost wistful, "When Igneel died, Jude had offered to help me with anything I needed. I had believed that he wasn't as bad as I had previously thought, but word soon got to me that he was planning to overthrow me behind my back. He's a liar and a traitor, and my father was a fool for ever asking me to help Jude and his family if ever they needed the aid."

"But you won't help them." It's more of a statement than a question, and Natsu's answer comes in a stubborn shake of his head.

"He sent assassins after Happy when he was a baby," he then murmurs, his eyes gazing down at his sleeping daughter, "And now he wants _my_ help to keep his own daughter from being killed. I won't do it. I won't help a man I can't trust because this might be a trap, and I refuse to put my family in danger because of him again."

Shifting to sit closer to Natsu, I ask, "Then why let him wander free when he is such a threat? Why not lock him up?" Not that it's much of an option now, "You're the king. You can imprison him whenever you see fit."

Natsu remains pensive at my questions as he stops rocking. He looks at me pouts his mouth in a thoughtful manner, "Because I was advised against it," he finally reveals looking almost frustrated, "There isn't enough proof to take him to trial and imprison him, and if he were to be taken in all the land that is under his watch could fall into disarray without a personal leader. They could also possibly revolt against me if I were to imprison him."

That is true. The people my father rules over are very devoted to the Heartfilia's.

"But I'm positive that one day he will slip up, and when he does I'll be ready with my knights to persecute him," but that would never happen.

Rosy stirs in Natsu's arms and I realize how late it is when I look up at the nearby clock.

"It's late your majesty. You should take the young princess up to bed so you may both rest," I advise the male who nods in agreement. He stands up and heads to the door before stopping beside me and looking down to where I remain seated on the floor, "I'll head to bed shortly," I assure without needing him to ask and he makes a face while patting my head lightly with his free hand.

"Don't stay up too late Lucille. We've got a long day tomorrow and the day after," he instructs me, beaming a smile that I return before he leaves the sitting room and enters his own room.

Once he's gone, I feel my smile fall while my chest starts to tighten. The room also begins to spin as my head swims with all the accusations Natsu has made of my father. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to wrap my mind around everything I have discovered about my father. News I had never known in my life like him being friends with the king and that very man once being my Godfather. There was also all of the allegations of my father wanting to dethrone Natsu, but deep down I knew those rumors to be false.

Jude Heartfilia, though once cold-hearted and strict, was no criminal, much less a backstabber. My father was law-abiding and righteous, and even though he hardly ever talked about the royal court, the times he did speak of them it was always with honorable words.

 _Don't ever forget that the King is a good man Lucy. He protects and rules over this country just as dignified king should._

 _The Dragon King of Fiore is a formidable hot-headed person, but he is a benevolent ruler._

 _Many evil people control the way we live in and none of them can be trusted. But if there is anyone in the world that you can trust without a doubt Lucy, it's our king._

 _If ever you have a problem and I am no longer here to help you, the king will give you a helping hand. It's his job to protect everyone under his rule, including you, so don't be scared to ask him for help. I have no doubt in my mind that he will help you._

 _He will help you…_

Those were some of the pieces of advice my father had left to me pertaining to the king. My father hardly ever talked about the king, but when he did it was always good things, and at that moment I realize something. My father had not said those words about the previous king Igneel because by that time Igneel had already passed away a few years prior.

No.

For a long time now, my father had been talking about Natsu without my knowing. Praising the very boy that he kept me away from for years. The very pink-haired orphan he once thought as dirt beneath his feet, and the thought only causes tears to spring from my eyes.

 _If ever you have a problem and I am no longer here to help you, the king will give you a helping hand_

 _The king will give you a helping hand…_

There's a reason Jude Heartfilia told me all of that.

He knew Natsu was the king, and just like Loke he was probably hopeful at the idea of Natsu protecting me from Phantom Lord if something were to ever happen to him. This meant that Loke wasn't the one who sent me here, it was my dad. He probably had instructed Loke to find a way to send me to the castle because according to them there was probably no other place that was safest.

 _I thought he was your friend Lucy?_

Suddenly, Loke's hesitation in answering my question of why he had sent me to the palace finally made sense. He had wanted to tell me that my father was the real person that sent me to live and work for Natsu, not him. My father had planned all of this, but one question remained. Why? Why here of all places?

Did dad regret what he had done to us?

Standing up from the ground, I rush to my room and spend the rest of the night composing a letter to home. I needed to know more about my father as well as the rumor Natsu believed so passionately in, because I knew without a doubt that my father was innocent, and I also had a hunch as to who the real villain was.

* * *

 **First of all I'd like to give a big shout out to DecemberRome for helping me at a fork in the road concerning this story. Thanks to them I didn't have any trouble writing the beginning of this chapter as I probably would have taken longer to update otherwise.**

 **So one thing I hate about being a very imaginative person is that my brain can't focus on just one thing. These past three weeks my brain has finally come to realize that the story is nearing the climax of the story as well as the ending. This news has caused it to start thinking ahead and plan out chapters that are honestly not within reach just yet. Sitting down at my computer is a bit annoying because I'll open my documents and I'll write for a solid good five minutes before my brain starts to wander.**

 **My head has been chaos with different little voices wanting different little things. One wants to write the ending already, another wants to write three different chapters that don't relate with one another in a single sitting, another voice is reminiscing from my old stories and how I used to be able to update every four days while its partner continuously reminds me that I still have two other stories I need to write and finish, but none of them want to work on the current chapter! *** _flips table_ *** I'd honestly rather have writer's block rather than all of this erratic thinking going on because my brain already knew how this chapter was going to go down but doesn't want to help me type it out. I had planned this chapter and the next one for over two months now, but my mind is a jerk and I know those voices did this on purpose to give me a hard time. If you want a visual description of what that looks like, picture a classic Fairy Tail bar fight, only everyone is yelling over one another rather than physically fighting. On top of that Microsoft Word has been glitching out on me, threatening to not save my progress every time I open my document making my anger levels only rise. But things are thankfully better now.**

 **I know it's become rather tedious waiting for updates as long as you have. I miss being able to bring out chapters every four days or once a week like I used to, but with so many different things going on it's so hard to update even _one_ chapter a month and that bothers me. Also, I want to point out it's not anyone's fault as that's just how life tends to be. It's hard being able to enjoy the things we once used to dedicate hours on when there are other things we need to pay attention to. **

**Still, I will not be defeated. I promised you all that I would finish this story, and I will. A lot of you have waited over two years for this story to conclude and though it may take a while I will give you that ending you deserve.**

 ***** _rant end_ *****

 **Anywho, you guys are all amazing and I adore every single one of you because you take the time to read my creation that I honestly work so hard on. Thank you all for allowing my story to go this far and I can't wait to reach the finish line with you.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Taliatales**

 **\- baukey2022**

 **\- LinnieDragn**

 **\- Raquenzel**

 **TO my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- InnerxDemons**

 **\- Striking Shrimp**

 **\- Life's Eternal Sonata**

 **\- baukey2022**

 **\- Reixe**

 **\- Raquenzel**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm glad you liked it!**

 **\- Littlest1 = It is true that Lucy did take a few steps back, but she's not alone and she won't fall back to who she used to be. Lucy is stronger now. I'm also glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **\- rmadhumita378 = Thank you, and I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I actually enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **\- guest = First of all, I'm really happy that you are enjoying my story. I'm also glad your friend recommended it to you and it's really cool that you're a nali fan. I personally am not much of a nali fan as I see Natsu and Lisanna as nothing more than friends. Of course that is my own personal view, but I do respect the nali ship for those who enjoy it. You all are an amazing group just like every other shipping out there. This is supposed to be a nalu fanfic and unfortunately it will remain as such, but I am still hoping that you continue reading. Thank you again for taking the time to read my story.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = Now I can't stop thinking of Natsu as a possessive werewolf. I love it! I'm also glad you liked my little sprinkle of possesiveness and hopefully you'll enjoy more reveals in the up and coming chapters.**

 **\- chxrlotteverdeen = No it does not mean her identity is revealed. Not yet at least. The your highness part was meant for Natsu, not Lucy, and Loke is _technically_ talking Lucy, but the others can't know that just yet.**

 **\- Guest = I'm sorry it took so long to bring this chapter, but I hope you like it as much as the last one.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Still working on it, but hope next time we don't have to wait too long for a new chapter.**

 **\- Guest = I'm taking that smiley face that you enjoyed the chapter. Well I'm glad ^-^**

 **\- stranger1999 = That is an excellent question that will literally be asked in an upcoming chapter. Look forward to it! I'm also glad you liked the chapter!**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = Ooh, great questions that will be answered in our next chapter, but I feel like you've pretty much got some of it figured out *** _wink_ *****

 **\- Yukino Scarlet = It makes me happy to hear that you're enjoying my story. And it's Jude Natsu hates, not Loke but since Loke works for Jude Natsu doesn't completely like him either. He thinks that everyone who works for Jude is corrupt. He knows Lucy exists, but only pre-memory loss Natsu knew Lucy. Post-memory loss Natsu has never physically met or seen her. He does think she's an entitled brat, but only because she is Jude's daughter.**

 **\- RosesMcKellar = Then ask your questions away so I can find a way to answer them in the next chapter.**

 **\- Flor de cerezoNFTLC = Thank you. It means so much to hear that and now let me see how many questions I can answer here that I was not able to in the chapter. Natsu knows who Lucy Heartfilia is but post-memory loss Natsu has never physically met or seen her before. He thinks she's an entitled brat only because Jude is her father. that will be answered next chapter. Loke knows people within the castle who are the main reason she got a job at the castle as a governess. It was Jude's idea to send Lucille to the castle before he died. Jude was buried next to Layla's grave back at the manor, but no one outside of the Heartfilia household knows he is dead. No one outside the household is allowed to visit the manor. yes Lucy will return to Magnolia. We may see a few zodiacs. Yes there will be a phantom Lord encounter before the reveal. and that is all for today. enjoy!**

 **\- Glass Dragon's Rose = It isn't really noticed but yes Jude does recognize Natsu. "** when he saw me he looked almost surprised **" Jude was surprised to see Natsu, not because he was an orphan, but because Jude remembered him but said nothing. Also, Jude is an excellent actor. Remember that for future reference.**

 **\- ChiliR612 = I hope your questions were answered, but if you need elaboration don't be afraid to ask**

 **\- crazi4muzik = Well the rumor has been revealed and the next part of your question will be answere in the next chapter.**

 **\- meghag24 = I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but I still hope you like it!**

 **\- XxTentenxX179 = That is adorable! I also know the feeling of needing to hide your laughter. It's painful, but still a somewhat pleasant feeling.**

 **\- Meow Orbit = He was there and experienced it most of his life, but I guess you can say that he inherited it.**

 **\- Fantasygeek17 = Ooh, that's a good question. I'll give you a half answer, neither Lucy nor Gajeel tell Natsu. Someone else does.**

 **\- Rquenzel = It means so much to me to hear that you are enjoying my story, and it's so awesome that you've been able to foreshadow. That's a good question about Juvia, unfortunately you'll have to wait a bit to see if your prediction is correct or not.**

 **\- Lily = I'm glad you liked the chapter and hopefully you enjoyed this one as well.**

 **\- MicroFire = Please don't remind me. It hurts me every time I can never make my own deadlines, and you have every right to complain just as everyone else does. This is YOUR time I'm taking away from, and your interest and feelings that I'm messing with. I don't do it purposefully, but it is still yours and I understand if you ever get mad or annoyed. You have a right complain and speak your mind and I'm happy you're being honest with me. I love this communication we can have with one another, even if it is limited. I'm also a Texan, which means I'm an American living in a central time zone, though sometimes I act more like a Mexican than an American because that is my heritage. (P.S. I'm so happy your projects went well. I knew deep down you could do it!)**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please Follow, Favotie, and Review - remember, reviews keep me going - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see included, you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	46. Chapter 45

I take in a deep breath as the cold air rushes into my nose making it sting a bit. The air that rushes through my nostrils holds mixed smells of hay, mildew, and the earthy smell of the horses situated around the barn in their own individual pens.

The horse I am accompanying at the moment, a white and brown spotted stallion named Penelope, huffs as I glide my grooming brush down her coat. She's warm to the touch and stands perfectly still as I continuously glide my brush down her coat so that she's freshly groomed.

"Thanks again for the help Lucille," Nab, a fairly large native man, greets from the other side of the closed door, "Though, you didn't have to come all the way to help me groom."

"I had nothing else to do with the children in private lessons. Besides, I've come to learn that grooming is very relaxing," I inform the male who hoists a large bag of oats onto his shoulders.

"That is true. Horses make for the best companions," The dark-skinned man replies as he turns to walk deeper into the barn where I can't see from where I'm standing, "Well, if you need anything just call out for me," and with that Nab is on his way.

I call out a thank you before going back to my task at hand, enjoying the silence surrounding me as I lose myself back into my grooming. It has been a few days since I've had any time for myself after all since our arrival back at the castle.

Two days marks the time we have been home since our vacation. Four days marks the time since I learned about the unimaginable history between my father and the former king of Fiore as well as the realization on how it is that I truly ended up in this place. The very man that caused the downfall my Natsu's and my relationship as children.

When I had finally come to the realization that my father was the reason that I was here I had spent the night writing a letter to Loke. In the letter I had written everything that I had found out from Natsu and demanded that Loke reveal anything and everything that _he_ knew about my father. I have yet to hear anything from the male.

There's also the rumor that has been spread about my father which has caused the man I love to hate my family for a long time.

Even with all this knowledge I have not been able to sit down and think much about what I've discovered. The two-day long trip it took us to arrive from Peace Village was spent by finding ways to keep the King as comfortable as I could, what with his motion sickness leaving him a weeping mess. The days that followed our arrival was then spent chasing the children down after they detonated one of their infamous flour bombs on the irritable maids.

Not only that, but the children had learned to mix water into the flour making it near impossible to clean up the mess they maid and it was even worse trying to get the goop out of our hair. The cacophony that has been my life the past two days has been endless, but I'm not mad at the children. I'm actually impressed that they've been able to hold off this long without causing any sort of havoc, but now that its returned I can't say that I missed the constant screaming, scolding, and running.

Sighing, I go back to my task and attempt to keep my mind from wandering too far off. I needed to enjoy this short time alone. Only Mavis knew when I'd ever get this peace again.

"If your fingers turn anymore pink they'll fall off," a teasing voice says almost scaring me as Gray leans on the gate separating up.

* * *

 **Chapter 45 - Mouse in the Trap**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

He shines a bright smile when I glare at him before throwing a dirty rag in his direction and grumbling, "You startled me."

Gray dodges the rag and settles himself so that his weight is distributed on his arms that rest precariously against the pen's gate. He watches my hands glide the brush down Penelope's back before commenting, "It's a rarity to see you without your gloves," and my cheeks blaze up when I finally pay attention to my uncovered hands. The scars glaring back at me.

"They get in the way of grooming," I mutter with a pout. I'm annoyed that my silent moment has been cut down short.

I remain silent and Gray follows my lead by watching me intently brush away at Penelope whose attention has been drawn to a bucket of oats Gray has set out for her. She grunts happily as she munches away while I stressfully brush away at her as Gray's eyes bore holes into the side of my head.

Why couldn't I just be alone for a moment?

"You doing alright Lucille?" Gray finally asks, seemingly unable to remain silent any longer.

I turn to look at him only to find his navy eyes watching me with a tint of worry nearly hidden beneath the dark color of his irises, "You've been awfully quiet since Peace Village," he notes, the concern he has clinging to every word.

"I've been busy," I silently state as I run my hand down Penelope's mane, enjoying the way the smooth tresses glide through my fingers.

"That's not it," Gray shakes his head, looking as if he's waiting for me to give the rest of the pieces to a puzzle he can't complete, "You seem to have a lot on your mind and it's eating you away."

"I do," I admit before putting down my brush and wiping my hands on the clean rag that Nab had provided for me earlier.

Gray patiently waits for me to continue, to probably tell him what it is that is eating me up, but I remain quiet as he asks, "So… then… what is it? What is it that's bothering you?"

The annoyance of my lack of information makes him huff out a short breath of air as he glares at me, "Look, I can't help you with what it is that's bothering you unless you tell me what's wrong. What has you so worked up and silent?"

"It's not fun being the one in the dark, is it?" I bite and Gray winces at my remark as I go about cleaning up my supplies.

Nab's whistling catches our attention just as Gray is about to say something and we watch the stoutly male walk by empty handed towards the entrance of the barn. I follow the male up until he disappears behind the dividing wall between the pens and wait for his whistling to grow faint with distance.

"It has to do with my dad," I then reveal as I angrily shove my things into the bucket Nab had loaned me.

"Your dad? What about him?" the male asks, completely confused.

"You should know. I bet Loke told you _everything_ there is to know about my father's secrets while leaving me to find out through second-hand sources," I bite which leaves Gray's face falling into the knowing expression I knew he would make, "I know the truth about who really send me here to the castle. It wasn't because Loke and Aquarius miraculously got me a job here because they thought this place was safe, rather, it was because my dad was the one that told them to send me here. _He's_ the one that thought this place was safe. I also know about the rumor that has been spread about my father and his ambition to dethrone the current king."

Gray studies me for a whole minute. Watches me intently as I try to calm my seething rage.

I don't want to be mad. That's the main reason I came all the way out here to groom horses. To be level-headed and willing to listen with an understanding heart, but I can't. As soon as I mentioned my father the damn that held my anger and frustration cracked open, and Gray was my unsuspecting victim. The last thing I wanted was to take out my fury on my friend, but he is equally to blame for the burning fire coursing through my veins. He's lied to me as well.

Shifting around, Gray fumbles with the lock to the pen I am still standing in, "You don't believe the rumor, do you?" He then asks and I shake my head as I pull my gloves out of my pockets to give me something to do, "How can you not when your father was…"

"I know what kind of man my father was," I cut him off before he can say anything else that might pour more fuel into the fire, and Penelope grunts a bit frightened at the sharpness of my voice and Gray pulls me out of the pen once he's got the gate opened, "I know the man he used to be and later became. I know that the things he's done should leave me believing him to be the villain in this story, but… but he's not! He was a just man that would never go behind Natsu's _or_ Igneel's back," I argue, feeling more aggravated with each word is say as tears start to spring from my eyes, "My dad adored the king… adored him, and I never realized it until recently how much he respected him. The king was the only man my father never spoke and ill word of."

"Which king? Igneel?"

"Natsu…" I murmur after the male's question and if the male's eyes could pop out of his eye sockets they would.

Gray's mouth gapes like a fish out of water as he tries to think up of what to say, but can only muster a strained, "What?" barely louder than a squeak.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" I ask as I shove my hands into my gloves which tingle with the cold air around us, "My father has said nothing but great things about my father in recent years, and it was only four days ago that I realized he had been talking about Natsu this whole time. Even before Natsu became king, my dad would still talk good things about Igneel when I assume he was still alive, but I never knew any of that because my father, just like everyone else, kept me in the dark about _everything!_ "

Warm arms embrace me before I even realize that I'm crying again. I clutch onto him, because if I didn't I would fall with no way of knowing how to get back up.

"You're mad at him," Gray then states and I don't have to ask who he's talking about. It could only be Jude Heartfilia himself.

A shuddering sob racks through my body as I nod my head furiously against his chest. My face rubbing against the many buttons of his coat painfully, but I ignore it as I continue to cry my frustration away.

"He knew… he _knew_ that he was here this whole time and never told me! Kept me away from him all of these years knowing very well how much I missed Natsu. He even sent me far away so that I wouldn't be in the same city as Natsu, and even after my father changed and became a good man he still kept it hidden from me that the boy I loved was now my king."

Gray remains holding me without saying a word until I finally calm down. I pull away from him and pull out a handkerchief from my pocket to clean my face as Gray watches me silently.

"I'm sorry for all of the secrets Lucille," he apologizes, his eyes the most sincerest shade of midnight with a dark shadow of guilt overlaying it.

"Don't worry about it," I murmur as I turn to leave, "I'm heading back to the castle. The children's lessons should be ending soon," I inform the male before heading out into the snowy world just as Nab is returning from picking up more supplies from a nearby carriage.

I tell him that I had finished grooming Penelope and left the tools he had lent me by her pen. I also told him that Gray was here to help him with any more chores he needed assistance with before heading back up towards the castle.

Hopefully Nab put Gray to work. The thought of the lie I had told Nab about Gray wanting to help him almost puts a smile on my face as I shuffle through the crunching snow.

* * *

Sliding my hand against the spines of the books that I pass by, I enjoy the familiar feeling of the smooth hardcover bumps against my gloved fingers. I look around the shelves climbing up the wall of the astronomy tower wondering which one I should delve into while I continue to wait for the children.

The etiquette lessons that they had been taking earlier were extended when the children had managed to somehow collect up some bugs and hide them in Erza's food. How they were able to gather up an array of beetles and worms in the middle of winter was beyond me, and I am very much so impressed at their ingenuity. I might say I'm even a bit proud, but when the punishment for extensive lessons for the next month escaped Juvia's lips, I needed to look away from the puppy-dog eyes they tried to throw my way.

As much as I loved those two and wanted nothing more than to save them from the wrath of the general and the royal advisor, but I valued my life too much to even make a squeak against them. The children should have known better than to mess with Titania.

Stopping in my tracks, I blindly reach up and pull out a book so that I could scan it and see if it caught my attention. I open the book near the middle and scan the scattered words without really taking in the information given before returning the book to its place and moving on. I repeat the process a few times as I start to grow a bit bored with myself, the conversation with Gray still looming at the back of my mind as I continue to pull out a large tome filled with various maps of the night sky.

Gray had attempted to seek me out after lunch, but was pulled away when Natsu called him to the library a moment later. I had then decided to retreat into the comforting confines of the astronomy tower seeming as hardly anyone but the children tended to bother me here. It had then occurred to me that tonight would be a fairly clear sky making it a perfect night for stargazing. I wanted to teach the children what my mother had taught me long ago about the wonders of the constellations that watched over us. The tome currently in my hand would be perfect to aid me in my endeavor.

"Libraries are funny places," a gruff voice makes me snap to attention as I look up from my book to stare wide-eyed at the intruder who is precariously leaned against the nearby desk, his back to me, with a book of mythology open in his hand. I hadn't even heard him walk in, "I hear libraries are supposed to be quiet places that allow you to escape and relax. To be free of earthly burdens and be transported to a place where you can be your true self or live the life of another. Do you agree?"

Pressing my back against the bookshelf behind me, I clutch the heavy tome to my chest as I try to process what the male was saying while also looking over to where the door that leads out into the hall is tightly shut, "Wh-what do…do you mean?" I stammer as I continue to watch his back fearful that he might jump over the obstacle between us and attack me.

Closing the book abruptly the man seems to look up above the fireplace and I follow his line of sight to look up at a portrait of the night sky with shooting stars seemingly shooting across the sky in a curved line, "Do you hear that?" The man then asks, regaining my attention as he remains with his back to me making it impossible to see what he was thinking at all.

"Hear…Hear what?"

"The secrets that this small library holds," he says while looking over his shoulder to watch me and I flinch as his burning red eye pierces into me. I hold back a whimper as Gajeel, the very bane of my misfortune, looks away to search up at the roof as if there were a fly buzzing around his head that he could not see, "Can't you hear them? They're so loud its almost deafening."

Gajeel looks back at me when I don't answer. His gaze fierce and emotionless with an intensity that eats away at my soul. I feel like a mouse stuck under the predatory eyes of a tiger as I keep eyeing the doorway, my only escape, but I know that a single move and Gajeel would descend on my like snare.

We watch each other in silence, neither one making a single move as the erratic beating of my heart pounds at my ears and chest painfully. I clutch at my book so forcefully that I believe that I could rip it apart if I so dared from how tightly I was holding it. Perspiration also builds at my brow and the back of my neck making my winter dress feel as if it were suffocating me in the now boiling room. It also makes me suddenly regret lighting the fireplace up to warm up the previously cold room.

Calculating eyes look down at the book I am clutching in my hands before looking up as Gajeel heaves a heavy sigh, "What are you doing here?" He asks, the confusing hanging in the air between us as I try to decode what it is that he was trying to ask me.

"Just… Just grabbing a boo…book," I stammer, feeling my lip quiver with every passing second that the male continues to look at me

"That's not what I meant," Gajeel groans as he stands up and slaps his own book down on the desk situated between us in aggravation, "I meant this castle! What are you doing in this castle?!"

"I'm… a teacher," I reply, my confusion only growing by the second, "I'm the children's governess. I… I teach them the… the require curr…curriculum and care for them as…as well." Didn't he know that? How daft could this man be?! "Which…which reminds me, I should get going," I then hurriedly say while trying to rush to the door, but Gajeel steps in my path before I can even take two steps.

I immediately step back before I crash into Gajeel's broad chest and look down at my feet feeling as trapped and frightened as a rabbit. I try to step as far away as I can from the large male, but Gajeel grabs a hold of my shoulder preventing me from getting too far away from him.

"You're not a very good liar," the male comments as he pulls out the head chair of the desk and pushes me forcefully so that I my legs give out and I fall into the seat.

"I'm not… I'm not lying," I state, but the quiver in my voice makes sound less believable than I intend it to.

"Cut the crap," the male growls as he leans on the edge of the desk and stares down at me like an interrogator, "There's no point in beating around the bush. I know who you really are, _Lucy Heartfilia._ "

I can feel the color drain from my face as the heat in my entire body suddenly dissipates leaving me feeling a numbing cold. Even my heart falters as my breath is nearly knocked out of me as I try to think up of what to say, but my brain seems to have almost shut itself down.

He knows…

It's impossible for him to know!

How does he know?!

There was no way on Earthland that Gajeel knew who I was. No possible way that he could have discovered my identity so easily. Loke and my father had covered my tracks, buried my history in a lie that only certain people knew. There was no way he could have realized my true persona unless he knew me personally, but we've never met before in person. I only knew how he looked like because of a glimpse through a crack in the wall when he had ransacked my home along with a handful of other villains. So how was it that he knew who I was?!

"You're wrong. I'm not… I don't… I…" I try to deny, but my words get lodged in my throat when Gajeel's no-nonsense gaze tells me that he won't believe a single lie I try to tell him. He knows the truth, knows who I am, and the only thing I can do is heave a sigh of defeat as I stare down at my slack gloved hands while my body sags in a tiring defeat, "How?"

 _How did you find me?_ Is what I want to ask, but the rest of the question falls short of a whisper. Gajeel, however, seems to understand what I'm asking as his chest rumbles with a chuckle that leaves the desperation within me growing.

"Tavern walls are very thin," I can't help the gasp that overtakes me as Gajeel reveals his knowing, and my heart ceases at the memory of my talk with Loke and Gray in Hargeon, "You should also be aware of your surroundings. Horses, after all, don't always make the best secret keepers."

Pushing himself off the edge of the desk, I watch, dumbfounded, as the male makes his way back around the desk to situate himself in a chair on the other side of the desk. Just across from me, and all I can think of is that I was finished.

My ticking clock had finally struck midnight. The magic that came with living as peacefully as I have at this castle would end. My time here was finally coming to an end, and it was all my fault.

I exposed myself to my enemy without even knowing. Revealed the secrets and lies I had thought I had worked so hard to keep hidden. I was naïve to think that I, a stranded Duchess with no real knowing of the world, could save myself. Could keep myself safe and hopefully build myself a new life.

How could I be so stupid?!

How could I have messed up so severely?

"Don't look so distraught. Sure, you gave yourself away without intending it, but if it makes you feel better I've known who you really were since the day I arrived to the castle," Gajeel grunts as he picks at his nails looking uninterestingly bored, "'Course, I did have a hard time recognizing you completely as you don't look like you had when I first met ya. You've changed a lot blondie."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused. He made it sound like we've met before, but until today I have never directed a single word to him nor stood face to face with him in my entire life, "We've never met before that day, and never formally spoken until today, so how do you know you don't have me confused with someone else?"

Tilting his head to the side, Gajeel asks, "You don't remember?" looking a bit baffled at my statement of having never met before, "Well I guess you wouldn't, would you?" he then huffs as he looks away and grumbles something under his breath.

What was he going on about?

Gajeel then eyes me, almost looking as if he were thinking up what to say. He is leaning his elbow on the armrest of the chair seated across from me with his hand covering his mouth. He almost seems to be contemplating something before he removes his hand and opens his mouth, stopping himself a few times before asking, "What happened to you five years ago?"

What happened to me five years ago?

Five years ago I had been kidnapped by Phantom Lord. I was taken prisoner and beaten for my insubordination towards Jose. For two months I suffered beatings and starvation before one of Jose's men helped me escape.

I tell the male this and he asks, "What was the man's name that helped you?" he asks and I'm taken aback by the question.

What did he mean by that? Would he tell Jose if I revealed the male that helped me escape? Would that man be punished, or worse, killed because of me?!

But now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember who that man was. I had been so battered, bruised, and on the brink of unconsciousness that I could not remember a single detail about the male. I only know he had existed, and that he had helped me. He saved my life and I could not even remember what he looked like other than the short mop of black hair on his head.

"I… I don't remember," I murmur more to myself and Gajeel nods, almost as if he was expecting it.

"'Course you wouldn't remember. You were so banged up and mentally exhausted that I'm surprised you even remember being saved," he sighs while leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling, "But, he still remembers _you_ and the horrors you went through at that place."

"You… You know him?!" I ask, and Gajeel nods without looking at me. His eyes trailing the intricate star designs painted on the domed roof of the room, "Is… Is he still alive?" I can't help but ask and sigh with relief when Gajeel silently nods his head, still unwilling to look at me, "So he got out of there. Away from Phantom Lord. He's safe!"

"Nope," the male states, cutting me off. Popping the 'P' much louder than necessary as he finally looks at me. His impassive face and burning red eyes making me shiver fearfully.

The man didn't get out after saving me?

Did that mean he stayed and remained working for Jose? But that couldn't be true. It just couldn't. He would have been punished if he had been caught for helping me escape… unless he didn't get caught.

"What happened to him? What happened to that man?" I'm shaking all over as I wait for the male to answer, but he seems to be taking his time.

Gajeel almost looks torn at the thought of telling me, but he opens his mouth and I then wish he hadn't. Not when I hear him say, "You're looking at him."

I don't register that I've stood up until I hear the chair topple and crash to the ground along with my book behind me. My legs are shaking, but I manage to remain upright as I look at the male in disbelief.

"That's… that's impossible," I gasp as burning hot tears start to blind me, "You… You're lying. You have to be," I try to reason, but Gajeel shakes his head, his expression remaining impassive while he crosses his arms across his massive chest, "It's not true…"

"But it is," his voice rumbles through the loud hammering in my ears, almost too loud to bear, "I joined Phantom Lord when I was twenty, and a year later I was ordered to watch over your cell when you were imprisoned. Every day I'd hear how they would torture and beat you. Watched as they began to starve you for your defiance against my master, and all I could do was stand at my post and listen. That is, until I couldn't just stand still anymore and watch them continuously torture an innocent girl," he reveals, but it all sounds too good to be true, "I'm the one that got you out of there Lucy. I'm the one who saved you."

And suddenly it all comes back to me.

The memories I had suppressed when I was at Phantom Lord come crashing to me in a powerful wave.

Images of the male, much smaller in muscle size than he is now, peeking in through the bars of my cell resurface. Curious burgundy eyes would watch through the cracks in the bars and short unruly black hair would cover the top of his head and half of his face. He never spoke to me in the time I spent in that cold dark cell, but he would often sing or whistle lightly whenever the other guards weren't around. His singing wasn't particularly good, but it helped me pass the time as I hated the muted sounds of a quiet room. It isn't until now that the male's gruff voice, which I had only once heard clearly on the day he helped me escape, is familiar as well as his visage, only he's changed a lot since those days.

Gajeel's dark burgundy eyes have somehow lightened into a bright crimson, and his once short mop of hair now hangs all the way down to his chest. His skin is darker with scars and metal bolts dotted across his forearms and parts of his face. He's also much more muscular now, undoubtedly because of hard work and intensive forms of exercise.

"That's… impossible," I breathe after what seems like a lifetime of silence as I try to make sense of what was going on. My brain could not process fast enough the information that it was receiving, and it isn't until the memory of my father, buried under burning rubble, makes me snap, "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I shriek as I swipe my hands across the desk and tossing everything on the table to the floor startling him, "You think I can accept that?!" I seethe as I slam my hands down on the table, my whole body vibrating with adrenaline and hatred as hot tears streak down my face nearly drowning me where I stand, "Do you think that I can accept the fact that you were the one who saved me? You, the one who helped burn my home and forced me into hiding so that I wouldn't return to the place you had supposedly saved me from?!"

"Lucy…"

"DON'T CALL ME LUCY!" I screech, making the male wince, "You don't have a right to call me that! Not when you helped kill her that day over a year ago! Not when you took my home and ruined my life."

"But you're not dead! You're standing here in front of me, as healthy as a horse," Gajeel counters angrily, looking a bit shaken from my outburst but otherwise annoyed, "I only burned down your house when I made sure no one was there to scare your father after he escaped us that night. You and your family are still alive Lucy. Your life hasn't finished. Far from it."

Scoffing, I can't help but want to laugh at his words. It's then that I realize that he doesn't know what he's done. Doesn't know that Jude Heartfilia, my one and only blood relative, is gone. That his blood stained the hands of the man before me.

"What would you know. You only started the fire, but didn't stay to see what your destruction reaped. You don't know what really happened that day," The statements almost burn my tongue because I didn't want to reveal to him what had happened that day as I then voice a question that pops up into my head, "Have you ever killed anyone before?"

He looks stunned from the question and if he were standing he would have undoubtedly taken a step back.

"What are you going off about?" he then asks, looking honestly confused, and for a second I almost pity him, "And no, I've never killed a man before. I'm no murderer!"

I try to laugh, but all that comes out of my mouth is a tired huff of air.

Standing up straight, I look down at Gajeel from across the desk and watch as his eyebrows knit together confused, "You're wrong," I whisper and Gajeel opens his mouth to argue with me, but I cut him off my raising my hand, "I was in the house when you set the fire. My father had hidden me in a secret room in the library to keep Jose and his goons from getting me while he went to go get help. He never thought you all would attempt to burn down the manor, if not I'm sure he never would have left me there. Never would have…" I grow quiet as I look down at my hands, my ever-present glove glaring up at me in that taunting manner that I always hate.

Furious, I pull off the damn cloth that sears at my hands and expose to the man the mess he unknowingly left behind. I allow him to see my shaking damaged hands and watch his face morph into horror at the display in front of him.

"Your hands…" he breathes out, his red eyes swimming with a knowing guilt.

"I didn't get out of that fire unscathed… and neither did my dad," I reveal while cradling my pulsing hands to my chest.

Fresh tears spring from my eyes as I remember the smell of the smoke filling my lungs and the heat of the fire scalding my skin. The sound of my father's screams and my own torment me as I cover my ears, trying to drown out the phantom noises of a night I will never forget.

"Lucy…"

"Why did you do it? Why… Why did you…" I gasp when a lump in my throat attempt to choke me as more tears cascade down my face while Gajeel stands up immediately when I teeter to the side, my hands still clutched at my ears, "Why did you take him from me?"

Strong hands clutch at my shoulders and keep me upright as I look up at Gajeel through misty eyes as he shakes his head, confused, "What are you talking about?" he asks desperately, shaking his head.

"You killed my dad!" I cry while throwing my fists and slamming them against his chest until he stops me by grabbing my hands, "You! Killed! Him! Burnt him alive in the fire that you started!"

Freezing up, Gajeel releases my hands and with no energy left in me I sink to the floor, no longer able to hold myself up. Gajeel, on the other hand, remains standing in front of me looking as stiff as a statue.

"You're lying," Gajeel eventually breathes out as he then crouches down in front of me, grabbing my shoulders again painfully, "You're lying! Jude Heartfilia is not dead! He… He can't be," he denies furiously, shaking me as if he were trying to put some sense into me. For me to tell him that what I said was a joke and not the truth and the horror on his face pleads for me to tell him just that, "Jude Heartfilia is not dead! No one has ever announced it!"

"And they never will!" I yell back at the male while attempting to push him away, "My father died on September 7 over a year ago, and no one knows but a few people and now you. It hasn't been announced because as soon as the public finds out every greedy noble out there will be after my family's fortune and my hand. Especially Jose!" I yell at him as I attempt to push him again to no avail, "You should be happy, isn't this what you and your master wanted?! To see my family fall so you could all swoop down to take all of my father's money?!"

"Jose isn't my master."

"Like hell he's not! I'm sure you're just bouncing with excitement to go tell your little boss about my father's death like the good little puppet that you are! You murderer!"

"SHUT YER TRAP!" the male hollers while grabbing a hold of the front of my dress and dragging me forward so that our faces are only a few inches apart. His face is contorted into an expression of rage, "I'm no one's puppet, ya hear! I ain't no murderer either, and if you're so adamant of Jose finding out where you are at I can always send a message to him right now…"

"Don't you dare!" I seethe while returning the gesture and grabbing the collar of his coat with all the strength I can muster. My action surprises the male so much that he loses his hold on me and is dragged down towards my level, "Tell anyone about my father's death and I'll _personally_ reveal to Levy EVERYTHING that you've done! She'll find out what kind of murdering monster you truly are!"

"You wouldn't dare _Heartfilia_ ," Gajeel seethes, but the fear in his eyes and the tremor in his voice betrays him.

He loves Levy too much to let her know the truth. It would crush her to find out that her husband was a murderer. The very man that helped ruin my life, and she was not known to forgive easily.

"Try me," I taunt without holding back the laugh I am able to gasp out, feeling powerful at the thought that this male was even a smidge afraid of me and the little power I held, "I have nothing of true value left to lose while you have _everything_."

The male is seething by the end of my words, but with a huff of hot air to my face he finally removes my hands from his collar and stands up. He brushes off his coat before reaching down and pulling me to my feet, but he's surprisingly gentle.

"I didn't come here to start a war Heartfilia," he grumbles while looking away, "I never intended to give you up to Jose, and I don't work for him, not really. At least not since I helped you out," I open my mouth to argue because he was there that night _still_ working and listening to Jose's orders, but he cuts me off, "It's not what you think. It's the king I really work for. Because of complaints he's heard regarding Phantom Lord he had me work undercover to investigate Jose, but to Jose it only looks like I wanted back in with him."

"Then how do you explain to Jose about you working in the castle?" I ask skeptically, "Because I'm sure that he knows that you work here."

Gajeel laughs. It's almost mocking, but in that easy-going way a stiff man of his nature hardly ever exudes. It also doesn't seem to be directed towards me, "He thinks I'm spying on the king for him when it's really the other way around. The man's ego is so big he thinks that I would never betray him because he's so 'powerful' of a person."

"Sounds just like him," I muse, remembering how egocentric the man was in the time I spent as a student at his school as well as a prisoner in the towers of that very academic building, "But why tell me all of this?" I can't help but ask, "Why reveal to me your secrets."

"Because I owe it to you, for everything I had unknowingly done. It won't repay the damage I created, or clean my hands of the blood I have spilt," He laments as his eyes darken in sorrow, "But it can tell you that I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you. I was only listening to orders, but I was careless and that led to the downfall of an innocent man." He then looks at me, all the misery and heartache swimming through his crimson eyes that I can't help bad for the male, "I'm sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry for hurting you and your family. I won't reveal your secrets to anyone, that much I owe you. Know that I am not your enemy and never intended to be. Accept me as an ally and I'll help you as best as I can with the limited power I have, and as such hear me when I tell you that you are no longer safe here."

"What do you mean?"

"The king has begun to ask questions about you. He's begun to suspect that you are not who you say you are which is why I stand before you now exposing every secret that I can possibly give you," He urges, but his words mean nothing.

I've come to expect that Natsu has started to suspect me and my true identity. It has to do with the small details he's shown me from remembering our constellation 'Fairy Tail' to the nickname he bestowed on me as kids. Natsu was somehow regaining his memories and I needed to think up of something before he realized who I really was… but what could I do to keep him from hating me?

But then something Gajeel had said clicks in my head and I'm horrified to realize that all this time Natsu has known that Gajeel set my home ablaze.

He's possible known for over a year, and has done nothing about it.

When I say nothing, Gajeel turns to leave, but I stop him just as he reaches the door.

"Gajeel," I call out, causing the male to freeze in his tracks, "I need you to tell me something. Something important," I urge him, and he nods looking a bit confused, "Who spread those rumors about my father wanting to overtake the king?" I ask. My soul quivering with anticipation about the answer I am about to receive.

"It was Jose who told and convinced the king. Along with other nobles with alliances to Phantom Lord," Gajeel reveals before opening the door and walking out of the room to leave me alone and in silence once more.

* * *

 **So this chapter took me quite a while to write. There were a few times I had to scrap the whole chapter and start all over again because it just wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to, but thankfully I was finally able to finish it up. I realized that because I write over eight pages per chapter it takes so much longer for me to finish and update than when I used to write two pages per chapter back when they used to be so short. Oh well, I regret nothing as there is so much more information for you guys to take in this second time around.**

 **I want to give a huge shout out to DecemberRome for the bugs in the food prank idea she gave me a long time ago as well as the flour mixed with water. My little devils needed some fresh pranks to torture those around them.**

 **Also, I'll be adding a small fraction of the timelines I follow to create this story on my Instagram -** demon_heart_42 **\- for those of you who are curious whether I'm actually following everything according to dates or if I'm just randomly adding events without reason. Honestly, it's a bit of both lol.**

 **Anywho, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that I was able to answer most questions about Gajeel and Jude in this chapter. Things are getting heated and we are quickly catching up to our climax as well as the emergence of our villain. Other than that I don't have much to say except that I'm really excited for the upcoming chapters!**

 **Shout outs**

 **Great thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- DragonSlayer400**

 **-** **CrazyFairyFan**

 **\- Sarah3009**

 **\- Robstarluver4life**

 **\- Terra of Life**

 **\- Meow Orbit**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **-** **DragonSlayer400**

 **\- CrazyFairyFan**

 **\- Dani419**

 **\- rigaryuna**

 **\- CrazyLich79**

 **\- Terra of Life**

 **\- Meow Orbit**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- DecemberRome = Probably both because I'm just that awesome lol. I'm also glad you liked the chapter, and thank you. That makes it easier to know who I'm actually talking to.**

 **\- Dragon's Rose = Thank you, and I feel you on the whole note taking thing. I have papers that I have plot and dialogue written on them scattered in my backpack, room, and every folder/notebook I own. I also have a bunch of sticky notes plastered in every open spot I can place them on my laptop. I also hope that this chapter was able to answer some of your questions about Gajeel, but if I left some things out then I'll try to answer them in later chapters.**

 **\- stranger1999 = I saw an opportunity and I took it and I'm glad you liked it. At first I was going to have Rosy do it, since she tends to be the most outspoken one since she is younger and at that age that she still can't control what she says, but I ended up having Happy do it since he's a bit older and more mature than the small girl to show how certain these kids want Lucy and Natsu to be together. Natsu will later reveal how he lost his memories when he remembers everything. It's actually not too many chapters away which is so crazy.**

 **\- ChiliR612 = I'm glad I was able to clear up some confusion for you as well as answer some questions. Also, yes, Jude knew that Lucy and Natsu were friends. They met once which will be revealed in a later chapter through Natsu's POV. Jude also trusted Natsu with Lucy because he felt bad for what he had done to help destroy their friendship and knew that no matter what Natsu would always find the heart to help those around him... at least that's what he had hoped.**

 **\- Jjducksfan21 = DUDE YES! It's so hard when you want to do so much in just one sitting. The struggle is definitely real and I am relieved to see that I'm not the only one who struggles with this issue!**

 **\- Kauia = Thank you! It means so much to hear that, honestly. Also, no I did not plan on bringing Makarov or Laxus into the story, but that doesn't mean that Lucy isn't related to them. I only brought the last name in because I wanted Jude to keep the Heartfilia last name and have Layla adopt it after marrying him. I mostly named her Dreyar since that's what her maiden name was in my story Another. Also, I did plan on making a small side story when I finished this chapter called The Secrets of Jude Heartfilia, but have yet to write much on it and I've yet to see if I'll ever actually post it, but I guess we'll see. As for the timeline, I can post a picture of my notes on my Instagram so that you can line up your notes with mine. And actually, Natsu is coronated king seven months before Lucy graduates from boarding school. Also, Jude discovered Natsu in the caslte only a few months after Natsu lost his memories when he was ten years old.**

 **\- sakura2bloom = I'm really happy to hear that!**

 **\- cerezoNFTLC = In this story Laxus and Makarov don't come out, but if I get enough readers suggesting them I might add them near the end of the story. Also, Makarov and Jose have no family ties within this story. I'll probably have the Dreyars live in another country which would make sense on how Lucy has never met them before, but if they do come out we can squeeze a little Miraxus in there since it's one of my favorite ships. I guess we'll see what happens.**

 **\- rmadhumita378 = I'm glad you liked it!**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm really glad you liked the chapter. A lot of the things i added, like Jude and Igneel being friends, were whims that i just put in without thinking twice. It's like pressing a red button you probably shouldn't have pressed and went, "Yeah... it'll all work out somehow," and just walked away from a probably destruction. Still, I'm happy that it did end up working out. Also, the Dreyars were another button i pressed, but at this point i just might add them in since a lot of you would really like to see them.**

 **\- crazi4muzik = Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **\- Guest = Haha that would be a really interesting way of her admitting who she is. I'm also so so so happy that you like my story and even say that it's your favorite. It makes my little demonic heart crumble with happiness.**

 **\- Littlest1 = There will be a lot of broken hearts when the truth is revealed, and you'll be surprised how many people will side with Lucy. It's going to be intense.**

 **\- MicroFire = You shut your beautiful mouth! You're not pressuring me nor did you offend me with your comments. I love it when people are straight with me when it comes to their feelings and thoughts, so don't be afraid to speak out your mind to me, I can take it and I welcome it. Also, yes that was the rumor Loke was talking about and hopefully this chapter answered any questions you had regarding Gajeel. Anywho, don't worry about that comment anymore. It's all water under the bridge, so from here we can move forward together in a happier light.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = Dat's right!**

 **\- rigaryuna = I'm glad my story found you! I'm happy that you're enjoying my story and that it has captivated you the way it has. I also want to know how this question quickly led to asking if I'll make a smut lol. Although, I have thought about making a smut a few times before, but because of lack of experience and nervousness of entering a _completely_ new realm I'll probably hold off from making any smut for a while, but there's always the future right? Either way I'll keep you posted on that.**

 **\- Firefly9917 = And I'm glad you found it to join us all on this amazingly intense journey!**

 **\- Lily = I feel you on wanting the next chapter as soon as possible. Sometimes I wish I had a time machine so I can go forward in time, steal future me's finished written chapter, come back in time and post it early. Unfortunately we have to painstakingly wait, and since my chapters are really long it takes a while to plan and write them, but at least they get done, right!**

 **\- Fantasygeek17 = Thank you for saying you'll stick around! T^T I cry many ugly tears because my readers are just so perfect! I love you guys all so much!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	47. Chapter 46

"I'm bored," Natsu grumbles from where he lies faceup on a burlap sack placed near the edge of the lake. He's so close that the shifting water almost touches his bare feet, "Let's do something fun."

"Like what?" I ask the boy while squinting at my book under the dim light of the nearby fireplace. I try to connect the shape of the constellations drawn on the thin paper with the flickering stars above our heads that peek in through the wide gap over the treetops of our enchanted clearing. A place we have been hanging out for over a month now.

"I don't know," the young boy huffs, clearly annoyed with my lack of ideas for fun. He's still peeved about me telling him that the only reason I was out here in the forest so late was that I wanted to see the stars from the clearing over the lake and not to play.

A soft breeze passes us by and I huddle against the warm summer air that passes over us while looking over at the young boy who stares up at the pinpricks of light with disinterest. He huffs again and pouts while glaring up at the navy darkness as if blaming the stars for his boredom.

Not once in the month that we've been friends and hanging out in the forest has he ever blamed me for my lack of social skills. He's come to understand from the small interactions he's seen me have with my family that my life isn't as grand as our manor shows to be. It's lonely and desolate with a father who is always shut up in his office and staff who do nothing but work tirelessly to maintain the pristine image of my home.

Instead, he teaches me things that would send my father to an early grave like fishing, or skipping over puddles of mud, or pretend sword fighting and other unladylike things. It took him a few days to coax me out of my shell to do the reckless activities he always lined up for me to do, but when he finally shoved me into a puddle of mud and let me beat him in a wrestling match my wings seemed to take flight. Never again did I worry of letting myself free to enjoy my childhood away from the prying eyes of my family.

We took measures to keep from my family ever finding out of my escapades and wild adventures. Natsu had found a common dress and worn out shoes that we both cleaned up so that I could use in lieu of my expensive dresses and slippers. Everyday I'd arrive to the forest and change into my new clothing and then go off and follow Natsu to every corner of the clearing to see what new thing he would teach me and he would always be so gentle with me to make sure I never got hurt.

To thank him for his teachings, I in turn would teach him things, even if he didn't like my teachings. One thing I've tried to enforce him to do was to wash up as much as possible to keep him from smelling like the skunks that frequented the other side of the lake. I also have been attempting to teach him to read better from the picture books I brought from home. I've also tried to get him to join me in my hobby at stargazing, but so far, this one thing seemed bore him more than reading.

"These glowing lights are so boring," Natsu mutters, his pout deepening to the point that his lips look like a baby ducks beak.

"They're stars not dots," I respond while rolling my eyes at his philistine brain, "Can't you at least _try_ to find a constellation. Look for the big dipper! It's the easiest one to spot other than Orion," I argue feeling my annoyance grow from the boy's lack of enthusiasm.

Grumbling something under his breath, Natsu scans the sky and randomly points to a cluster of stars that have no shape within them. It's the completely opposite of where the Big Dipper floats in the milky darkness, "There," He states, sounding apathetic as he continues to point at the cluster.

"There's nothing there Natsu," I inform the boy who shifts his head to look up at me with his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"You told me to find a constellation, so I did," The younger boy argues as he glares up at me while waving both hands in the direction of his cluster in the sky, "It's right there Luce! You're the star expert so how can you not see it?"

"Because there isn't a constellation there dummy," I berate the pink-haired boy who gives me an incredulous expression, "That there is just a cluster."

"It is not! I'm more than positive that there is a constellation right there," Natsu claims while waving his hands towards the cluster again in exasperation.

"Oh yeah? Then what's it called Etherios?" I prod while crossing my arms defensively.

Arguments like this were very common, and I usually liked irking the young boy who was always wrong by naming him by his last name. The very first name I ever learned to be his.

"Fairy Tail…" The young boy says with such conviction it almost hurts to tell him that he's wrong.

"Fairy Tail?" I ask, unsure if what I heard him say was right and am filled with disdain when the boy nods eagerly, "That's not a real constellation Natsu," I inform the boy who makes a face at me.

"It is too," He grumbles while tracing a finger at an imaginary image I can't see, "Just look at it flying the sky along with your other fancy star pictures!"

"That still doesn't make it real," I argue as I scoot closer to the boy whose face is scrunched up and begins to resemble an old prune.

Looking from the sky to me, Natsu sits up and stares intently into my eyes with conviction burning in his dark irises. The glow of the nearby fire making his eyes look like simmering coals, "How were constellations discovered?" He then asks after a long pause of silence, and I open my mouth to answer but he cuts me off, "That's right, people made them up. Which means that just because it's not printed on a book doesn't mean it's not real," he huffs, steam almost coming out from his nostrils in the quickly chilling night.

"You're impossible Etherios," I shake my head while lying down next to the boy on the prickly pebbles that line the edge of the lake.

"Speak for yourself Looney," The boy grumbles before lying back down, "We're a bunch of weirdos," He finally says with a content sigh as we look up at the stars together with the crackling of the fire and the whispers from the forest our welcoming blanket.

"Yeah," I agree with the impossible boy, "We're the last of our kind."

* * *

 **Chapter 46 - The Last of Our Kind**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Lucille…" A small voice beside me asks tentatively, "Are you ok?"

Looking beside me in the dark room, I spot Happy's starlit eyes looking at me with worry as I try to discern on why that is.

Was he worried for me? And why?

"You look pale," The blue-haired boy notes as he brings his small hands to cup my cheeks tenderly, "Are you sick?" he then asks as he moves one of his hands so that the back of it presses lightly against my forehead in the way I usually did with them to make sure they weren't getting sick.

"Do I feel warm?" I ask him as I cup my hand over his hand that still holds my cheek, and he shakes his head while a curious expression overtakes his face. "Then I guess I'm alright," I conclude, but he continues to give me that strange expression that tells me he knows something is wrong with me.

He's perceptive, but there is no need to make him worry about me and my many issues.

Removing his hands from my face, I pat the empty seat beside me and he eagerly plops down. The dog cushion I have been using as a seat within the astronomy tower dips under the young boy's weight. We wait patiently for Rosy to join us after she retrieves a blanket from the nearby couch to keep warm from the cool air seeping in through the balcony's open doors.

Once she's settled beside me, cocooned in her warm blanket, she then pulls up one of the many scattered books around us and opens the book to a previously tabbed page. She scans the map of stars painted on the thin pages as I watch her patiently wondering what was going through her head.

My mind quickly takes off and replays what had happened in this library only four days ago. The day Gajeel came out with the truth about who he was and how it was he knew my real identity. It was also the day I revealed to him the greatest sin he never knew he committed.

Since that day the male has done nothing but remain in my shadow, following me everywhere when he was not busy doing work for Erza and Jellal. He was also uncharacteristically kind, helping me whenever he thought I needed it. I'd say it is a sweet gesture, but it's starting to become quite frustrating to see or feel the male always following me around like a lost child.

He's trying to make up for the sins he's committed, but he's only making me feel more uncomfortable than he already was. I would have preferred him to stay as far away from me as possible and not have to shy away from the strange looks a lot of the maids have been giving me. There's also Levy's apparent worry towards her husband's sudden change in character.

"I'm worried about him Lu. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats, and he looks as if he were haunted," She had told me with such distress that it hurts me even more having told Gajeel anything. I could care less about his worrying or hurting, but the news has now started to affect Levy and that I could not stand.

My best friend was hurting to see her husband hurting and it was driving her crazy not knowing what it was that was going on.

"He acts as if he's seen a ghost or something," She then murmured, her voice strained with emotion, "I've never seen him so upset before, and to top it all off he won't talk to me. What if something's wrong and he's in danger or something?!"

At that moment I had almost revealed everything to her. I almost told her the truth about my father and the painful death he suffered at the hands of her husband. I wanted to tell her that her husband had learned he was a murderer and that that was the reason he was suffering so much. I wanted to say that the ghost haunting him was me and the life I had lost, but when I opened my mouth I couldn't do it. I couldn't destroy her with the knowledge that ate me alive every waking moment.

Gajeel didn't deserve Levy. Didn't deserve the beautiful woman that he had somehow wooed into marrying him, but he loved her. That much I knew. You'd have to be a blind fool not to see the way he looked at her with such love and devotion. To see the gleam of love and mirth settle in his crimson eyes when he feigned to be annoyed with her antics or pretended to look uncaring when she beamed around him.

The way she looked at him also told me just how much she loved him in return. How she never gave him a dirty or reproachful look, even when he made her so mad that her whole face would contort into an adorable pout. Her eyes were also only for him and I would not be the monster that would remove that look from her glistening brown eyes.

"Just give him time," I had suggested to the girl upon finding my voice once again, "I'm sure that he'll eventually tell you everything that's bothering him when he's ready," I assured her as I held her close so that she wouldn't see my own conflictions flitting around my guilt ridden eyes from the secrets I kept hiding from her.

Now I only wondered if Gajeel would ever tell her the truth. Tell her what he had done and how it hurt him so much to learn of the monster he had become. To ask for her forgiveness and see if the small woman would accept him or reject him entirely. Only he could be the one to make the first move, but until then he would have to suffer on his own.

Reigning in my thoughts and pent up emotions, I gently take the book from Rosy who pulls her blanket tighter around her when a gust of wind blows cold air and flakes of snow into the room.

"Whose turn is it to pick today?" I ask the duo who immediately shoot their hands up in the air and nearly crushing me between them due to their excitement. I smile at their antics and look between the two before looking over at the boy who waves his hand impatiently in the air, "Alright Happy, get the coin."

Upon command the boy digs into the pocket of his pajamas and procures a single jewel two images on either side of the round coin. He hands me the coin and sits back down to wait for me to toss the jewel while his sister demands that she gets tails. This meant that Happy would get heads.

Nodding at both kids, I lightly throw the coin out of my palm before catching it again so that there is a fair advantage for both kids. I then proceed to toss the coin as high as I can and we watch the coin shoot up and spin before it comes back down. We're so entrapped in the coin's spinning dance that we don't notice the figure sneaking up behind us until a hand shoots out from behind us snatching the coin before I can get a hold of it.

Turning as fast as lightning, we all look up at the towering visage of the king who stands over us with a triumphant look on his shadowed face.

"I win," The male claims haughtily while waving the silver coin above our heads just barely out of reach.

We all stare dumbly at the pinkette who continues to wave the coin over our heads. The kids follow the coin with their eyes as if entranced, but I can tell that like a predatory tiger they were getting ready to pounce.

"CHEATER!" is what both kids yell at the same time that they launch themselves at the cackling male who falls backwards due to the force of their impact.

All three of them hit the ground where the kids attempt to wrestle the coin out of the older male's grasp. Rosy and Happy work together to attempt to overpower their father and are successful in capturing his hand before he tosses the coin to the side and catches it with his other hand causing the fight to repeat itself.

Happy quickly distracts Natsu by slapping his hands on his father's cheeks before pinching them and pulling of the soft flesh just as you would with a toddler. Only this time it looked to be a thousand times more painful. While he does that, Rosy clasps her fists together and raises both arms up above her head looking like an avenging knight with a sword in her hand before she brings down her arms while hollering, "Death to the dragon king!" and slamming her fists into her father's gut causing him to heave out in pain.

Rosy succeeds in recuperating the stolen coin when Natsu releases the treasure as he tries to catch his breath.

While Natsu recovers, Rosy hands me the coin to which I then throw into the air to determine a winner.

"The princess wins," I announce causing the small girl to jump ecstatically as her loose hair bounces all over the place while she twirls happily.

Before Rosy can claim her prize by announcing the constellation she wishes to view tonight, Natsu stands up from where he was laying in defeat and captures the young girl. He scoops up the young princess in his arms with lightning speed that I almost don't even see him move, and covers Rosy's mouth with his large hand to keep her from claiming her prize or scream.

The scene is comical with Natsu standing to his full height while Rosy struggles against her father's hold. She kicks her tiny legs which dangle in the air and her face turns red as she attempts to scream, but her father's hand leaves the furious wails to come out as muffled noises that only come out as annoyed grunts from the girl's uncovered nose. She only fights for a few minutes before giving up completely and letting her body go limp while her eyes glare at the ground in defeat.

If her mouth weren't covered she would definitely be sporting a pout.

For a good five minutes, Natsu stands a few feet away from us, his daughter still dangling lifelessly in his arms, as he looks around the room with an air of importance. I can tell that he is playing around and the action leaves me and Happy smiling at the male's antics and the young girl's lack of enthusiasm.

"Is there something I can help you with your highness?" I eventually ask when the male refuses to make a move or noise of any kind, and he nods while swiveling his head around so that he looks just over the top of my head in the way a haughty noble would when talking to their underling, "What is it that I can help you with sir?"

Sticking up his nose and looking at nothing in particular, Natsu purses his lips which makes me and Happy both cough out a laugh as the king opens his mouth to talk.

"I…" He pauses for emphasis as he turns his head to glance in another direction, "Want a horse," he finishes with a huff from his nose, "But not just any horse," He then interjects when I'm about to say something, his voice taking on that aristocratic tone that always irritated me when growing up, "I… want a unicorn."

"A unicorn?" I ask in disbelief at the request and the male nods without saying a word, "And where am I supposed to find a unicorn?" I ask, unable to hold in the giggle that overtakes me.

This façade that Natsu was putting on reminds me of a time he had pretended to act as if he were from nobility when we were kids. At the time he had worn a tattered blanket that was tied around his shoulders and a used a bag that he placed over his head as a crown. A long stick that he found on the ground served as his staff and he had gone on the whole afternoon acting like some dumb stuck up noble. It always surprised me how spot on he would be with his impersonations. It also always made for great laughs.

"Not my problem," Natsu says while turning his head once again, "But I expect it to be found quickly. Chop, chop." He then shifts his hands so that he removes his hand away from Rosy's face leaving her handing limply on one of his arms and proceeds to clap his palms together causing Rosy to bounce in his arms like a rag doll making her giggle.

"Of course, _your majesty,_ " I over enunciate each word while bowing my head and then looking over at Happy who rolls his eyes before looking over at me, "Come forth young prince, we have a unicorn to find."

With that Happy and I retrieve our forgotten book and search through the pages before I find what it is that we're looking for. I take a few minutes to read the text and instructions on the page before moving over towards where our telescope is placed. I then search the sky through the open doorway and spot the direction in which I need to look in.

Turning the telescope in the direction that I want it to look at, I proceed to look in through the lens to search the starlit sky. When I finally find the constellation that I am looking for, which takes me a while since it is a bit difficult to find, I finish by calibrating the telescope so that the stars don't look blurry.

I then let Happy look through the lens and explain to him what it is that he's supposed to look for and watch him search before smiling brightly. He becomes extremely excited when he spots the elusive stars that form the constellation of the unicorn.

"We have found your unicorn your majesty," I then announce to the male who looks over at me a bit surprised, as if he wasn't expecting me to be able to complete this task.

"You found a real unicorn?!" Rosy exclaims as she whips her head up with her hair hitting her father's face behind her. She then pushes the male's arm away and drops to the ground in a heavy thud, thankfully landing on the dog cushion before she quickly crawls towards us, "Show me!"

Happy waves her over and helps her look for the constellation.

He shows her how the stars are supposed to connect from the image in the book and patiently tells her how to find the stars. It takes a few tries, but soon the young girl is jumping excitedly in her seat when she finally finds the constellation of the mythical creature. Natsu then joins me after bringing his own cushion from the couch nearby and watches happily as his kids take turns looking through the telescope and pointing out other constellations that they've memorized in the past few days.

Since my run in with Gajeel I have been bringing the children to the astronomy tower every night for the past four days. I've mostly done it to keep my mind distracted and had planned to do it only for two nights, but now the kids have made it a nightly ritual. They get to choose one constellation a night and I tell them the history and myths behind the constellations I remember. Sometimes I even read from the books themselves and the information they provide.

I would have thought that this little hobby would bore the kids out with so much information and sitting around, but they've come to quite enjoy it. They always ask questions and insist that I tell them everything I knew about the glowing lights.

"You win this round Ashley," Natsu commends as he drops his cushion down behind me and plops down on it making me laugh, "So, what's the story about this particular unicorn. It's got to have a story just like that Orion guy, right?"

My heart skips a few feet when Natsu leans over my shoulder to look down at the open book on my lap while waiting for my reply. I can feel my face flush from his proximity and suddenly the room seems to be very warm even when cold air continues to filter in through the open window, and it's not the nearby lit fireplace that is causing this to happen. It also gets hard to breathe when I can feel Natsu's chest pressing up against my back.

It's the closest we've been with each other in weeks.

Taking a deep breath to try to clear my racing head, I shift through the pages of my book until I find the page that I'm looking for and the whole while I'm hoping Natsu can't hear how hard my heart is hammering inside my chest.

As I rifle through the book, the kids quickly come and take their seats to get ready for a story. Rosy accommodates herself on my lap while dragging her blanket with her so she can cover herself and Happy takes up his spot to my left. This causes him to block the king's view who grunts in discontent at the young boy before shifting so he can peer over my right shoulder.

Natsu fixes himself by resting his chin on my shoulder and he's so close that his cheek presses against my own and I _know_ that he can tell that my face is warm. Thankfully he doesn't comment on my apparent discomfort, but also doesn't move away as he plants his hand beside my hip to support his weight.

"Mono… Monoceros," I croak out suddenly feeling my throat uncomfortably dry, "That's the name of the constellation we just found," I continue, while slowly regaining my composure. "It's Greek for unicorn, and it honestly doesn't have much mythological stories behind it. The book mostly states that it has been in many different works and that all types of astronomers have discovered it countless of times, but it never reached any printed work until a Dutch astronomer finally named it," I inform the trio who look at me in awe and squeeze against me tighter to get a better look at the book, "However, one person told me the Monoceros constellation is actually the very last unicorn to have ever walked the Earth before it was placed in the stars."

"The last unicorn?" Happy asks while studying the picture of a painted unicorn in my book. He traces the shimmering painted white coat of the horse as if trying to imagine what the coat would actually feel like.

"Legend says that hordes of unicorns once filled every forest in the entire world. They could be spotted everywhere you looked when you traveled and some say that they were filled with magic," I tell the trio who hang on to every word I say, "Some say that the unicorns were the last surviving creatures to make it out of the age of magic, back when wizards, , witches, dragons, fairies, and all other magical beings lived. When magic was a lifestyle and not just a dream."

All three individuals wow in amazement as they settle in closer to me, hoping to catch every magical word I pour out to them. They squeeze into me so tightly that I am left slightly immobile, but it is in no way uncomfortable. In fact, I relish in the warmth they all exude what with the nearby balcony door opened to make it easier to see through our telescope while also letting cold air drift into the room.

"People loved to admire the beautiful horses from afar, but soon mankind grew greedy. They wanted to harness the magic that the unicorns provided and soon hundreds of humans began to hunt the defenseless creatures," I jump when I feel all three bodies flinch around me as they gasp in unison, "For many years, the greedy humans hunted down the horses to the point that they became legends in stories much like this one. It wasn't until it was announced that the creatures were in fact extinct.

"Many years passed, and the magical creatures became that of legend like dragons and fairies, and the magic that linked them to the old world was gone. It wasn't until one day that a previous queen of Fiore came across what she presumed to be the last unicorn in existence. It had been running away from what she could presume to be hunters and did the only thing she thought would save the unicorn."

"What was it?" Happy asks as he clings onto my arm, his impressionable eyes boring into me with fear and excitement.

"She used magic," I whisper to the small boy who gasps with a smile forming on his face, "The queen had learned magic when she was young and only used it in times of need. So, to save this innocent creature, she formed a pathway of stars that lead to the heavens where the unicorn escaped and faded into the stars where only those who knew where to look could find it. There it would remain until the end of time where it could prance around freely just behind the hunter Orion who was always chasing Taurus and never looking back."

Concluding my story, I close my book feeling my fingers tingle in that way they always did after a story. It was almost as if the magic from the tales I told would flow through me and into the hearts of the children whose smiles never faltered.

"That queen… she sounds an awful lot like Mavis," Natsu comments as he nudges my cheek with his to get my attention, and I suddenly remember the story he had told me about the old queen. How she had come from a 'magical' island that once housed fairies. Fairies that no other person has ever witnessed before…

Just like the unicorns…

"No one ever told me who the queen from the story was, just that she had magic," I tell the male as I rack through my memories of the many times my caretaker Aquarius used to tell me this very story. Not once had she ever told me the name of the queen. Only that she had been from Fiore, "Do you really think it's her?"

"It has to be. It just makes sense if you think about it," I hear him murmur as if he too were in deep thought and when I turn to look at him his eyes are scanning the sky outside the open doors. "I figured it out," He then beams as a smile erupts from his face, "Lucille!" He exclaims while shaking me with his body, "I think I know what happened to the fairies at Tenrou island. I know why they have never been able to be found even when Mavis herself claimed them to be real. I know where they've gone!"

A switch seems to turn on in my head as I realize what he's thinking.

Before I can say anything, Natsu scrambles towards the open doorway and looks out into the sky searching until he finds what he's looking for. He then goes to the telescope and swivels it around until it is pointed in the direction he wants it to be at.

Natsu bounces excitedly where he's calibrating the telescope so that the image he is trying to see is focused enough to show him what he is looking for. When he finishes he turns to me, his wide contagious grin causing me to flash my own. All the while the kids just look at us strangely, not know why was going on.

"Fairy Tail," I then murmur, remembering the made-up constellation the pink-haired male had 'discovered' when we were little and recently remembered. It had also been the name of the made-up guild we created when playing in the woods as kids.

"Mavis must have hidden the fairies in the sky like she hid the unicorn," I murmur, everything just making so much sense even though it all could not possibly be real… or could it? "Maybe that is why they can no longer be found on the island."

"Show us!" Happy demands, seemingly connecting the dots of what we were looking for. He scampers towards his father who moves so that the young boy can look through the telescope in search of the image of the fairy.

Natsu instructs Happy where to look and after a few minutes the young boy's face lights up when he finally spots the elusive constellation that took me years away from Natsu to finally find. All throughout our childhood I had never been able to find it. It wasn't until two years ago that I was finally able to spot it on a night I had been stargazing with my family.

Smiling down at the beaming boy, Natsu then looks up at me and his eyes seem to warm up just as much as my heart. He looks so happy and filled with accomplishment that I can feel myself brimming with that same joy he exudes.

Rosy then stands and makes her way towards her brother and father and waits patiently for the males to take notice of her. Once they do Happy eagerly pulls Rosy towards himself so that he can help her look for the constellation he's been gazing at with his dad. Natsu, in order to make room, stands and sits down beside me close enough that our shoulders touch one another and plants his hand over mine.

"The mystery has been solved," He says, with such joy that I can see it brighten his face and his eyes as they watch the kids take turns looking through the telescope with Rosy still attempting to find the elusive fairy.

"Yes it has," I sigh, feeling my heart thump happily from the male's proximity. All embarrassment and nervous feelings replaced with contentment as I lean my head onto the male's shoulder.

We then watch the kids, hand in hand, and admire the children from our floating island once again. Only this time they don't seem to float so far away from us. It almost feels as if they too were sitting on our lonely island, close enough that we could be a part of the happiness they lived in. A feeling so much different than what I had felt months ago when Natsu and I sat together under a tree and watched the children interact in a world we never thought we could ever join.

After Rosy is finally able to see the constellation, she jumps up and grabs her blanket to wrap it around herself. She then flaps her blanket around saying that they were wings and she was now a fairy like the one in the sky.

"Happy is a unicorn," She then proclaims while the boy holds both hands over his head in a makeshift horn and chases his sister around the room. The girl squeals in delight as she flaps away from the older boys as she evades his hands that threaten to tickle her when he gets too close.

"What a bunch of weirdos," Natsu then laughs and I can't help but laugh along with him.

"Indeed, they are," I respond as Rosy dodges Happy's attack with another peal of laughter, "I would even say the last of their kind, just like the fairies and unicorns."

Natsu nods, his smile faltering as a look of confusion suddenly overtakes him.

"The last of their kind…" He murmurs, looking almost lost, before he suddenly moves away from me as if burned, "That's enough fun for one night," he announces while snatching up Rosy who squeals when her father suddenly lifts her up before both kids start to complain. "It's late," the male reasons to both kids while then planting a kiss on the small girl's temple before placing her back on her feet, "You guys usually get only one constellation a night and today you got two, so now it's cleanup time and then bed."

Grumbling, both kids go about picking up all our scattered books and stacking them on the nearby desk while also picking up and folding their discarded blankets. All the while I watch the male who has suddenly made it a point to keep his gaze trained away from me.

Odd…

It doesn't take long to pick up our mess between the four of us. The room is as good as new within a few minutes and that's when I notice the sleepy look both Happy and Rosy are exuding. It must be extremely late for them to look so tired. Still, they continue to clean as I make my way towards Natsu who is currently closing and locking up the door that leads out to the balcony of the tower.

"Is everything ok?" I ask the male while placing my hand on his shoulder and I don't miss how he seems to flinch at my touch.

Natsu's eyes are unfocused when he turns to look at me. It's the same look he gave me after he had kissed me on the island over a month ago. The look of confusion and hurt he carried around for days up until recently.

What was it that was going on through his head?

"I'm fine," Natsu finally sighs while breaking his gaze with mine as he takes my gloved hand and runs his thumb over it. He lets go soon after and looks as if standing in place was starting to get difficult for him. It's almost as if he doesn't want to be anywhere near me.

 _You're no longer safe here…_

 _The king has begun to ask questions about you. He's begun to suspect that you are not who you say you are…_

Gajeel's words resonate through my head when I realize that Natsu might be suspecting me again, but I don't understand why.

Could it be that he was starting to truly remember?

Pushing those thoughts aside, I take a step back to make room for him to walk past as I tell him that he should head on to bed, "Go on to bed, I'll make sure to tuck in the children for the night."

The male nods before turning and storming out of the room without a glance back towards me or the children. I watch him disappear into the darkness of the hallway wondering when I would ever get the male to talk to me about the things that bothered him.

Especially when he was starting to question me behind my back by having Gajeel investigate a past of a person that didn't exist.

* * *

 **I am back! and I have a few announcements**

 **First of all, I know I'm so many hours late, but I was doing some last minute revisions and ended up rewriting this chapter due to new ideas that were flowing through my mind.**

 **Second, I have written a timeline and have a rough estimation of how many chapters are left within this story as well as what I plan on writing within those mentioned chapters. From here the rollercoaster ride just gets bumpier.**

 **Third, my life has been a mess, but these days it seems to be getting better which is weird because school starts just around the corner for me meaning that my summer is officially over *** _cries in a corner_ *** And on that note, the reason I went on my hiatus was that I recently moved due to unforseen circumstances and during that time life was hurricane of emotions, but like I said things are now going good. I also hope you guys have all been doing well and once again I am so happy to be back and as ready as I'll ever be.**

 **Lastly, October/Halloween is only so many weeks away so I can slowly feel myself being revitalized with each day that we grow near to my favorite spooktacular month. My demonic heart grows happier with stores putting out their Halloween decorations, and I am patiently waiting for our Spirit of Halloween store to open up soon. Screw the pumpkin spiced latte and cute fall outfits, hand over the ghoulies, costumes, and candy corn!**

 **On another note, because I removed the Author's Note with this chapter I moved the advice for writing from that page onto this chapter at the very bottom, so you go ahead and reread it or ignore it. Either way it's on here for good.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **To my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- thunderstormxxx**

 **\- Glitterybugs**

 **\- angelnot**

 **\- yugifan92**

 **\- sokobird86**

 **\- ms14**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- thunderstormxxx**

 **\- LD4444**

 **\- Glitterybugs**

 **\- emeraldheartzies**

 **\- yugifan92**

 **\- .3**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Lina = Forgive me for tricking you, but I swear this time it was a real update!**

 **\- Flor de cerezoNFTLC = Thank you so much! It means so much to me to hear that and honestly your words have kept me going through these past few weeks. You guys are what makes all that I do worthwhile and I'm so happy to have you and everyone else have my back, so thank you once again for all of your understanding and support.**

 **\- Lily = Thank you for your support, and I'm sorry that I'm a day late at updating. I just really wanted this chapter to be a good one, and I'll make sure to add more tips in when I can. Just send in what you'd like more for me to advise you all on and I'll gladly sneak it in to other chapters.**

 **\- MicroFire = So many good questions, and trust me when I say you're not alone. I had all of those questions before as well and sometimes I still do. I'll make sure to answer your question fully in the next chapter as I don't have a lot of time to layer out every detail at the moment, but I promise to answer every question with as much clarity as I can. On the other hand, I'm glad my previous advice was able to clear up many of your questions. Also, thank you again for your patience. *** _kisses_ *****

 **\- stranger1999 = Thank you for your support and understanding, as well as waiting patiently for my return! Sorry that I made you all wait this long, but hopefully this chapter as well as the future chapters make up for my absence.**

 **\- beefcakebarbierenewed = I'm so happy you enjoyed my story after reading it a second time. Thank you for your support and I hope you remain with me till the end! Also, thank you for reading Another. I really hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I know, I'm a horrible human being. Lol, what else did you expect with a person possessing a demonic heart *** _winks_ *****

 **\- Fantasygeek17 = I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **\- Akumakisses = It's definitely between 8-10 depending on y'alls reaction, and there will definitely be a confrontation** ***** _sips tea_ *****. **I'm also so glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope that the following chapters get you just as emotional as they have me.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**

* * *

 **How to start a story**

 _system used by_ _DemonHeart42 (and possibly others) since the day she realized she liked writing stories_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **1-** _Middle_ **) Ok, so the first thing I like to do is create a single scene to start off my story. It can take place in any part of the story, and you don't always have to add it in but this tends to help. An example could be the scene that is inserted at the end of Another for this story. That's the beginning on how Setting the Stars On Fire came to become reality. In this scene you can write literally anything you want in your head whether it's an action scene, a dramatic one, or even a chill and easy-going one. What matters is that you've got something to start with.**

 **2 -** _Character_ **) Once you've got that written down –** you'll probably already have a name for your character, but if you don't this step is the best step to create one **– now you can really dig deep into your character. Know anything and everything there is to know about your main character. Hair color, eye color, height, age, passions, dislikes, fears, etc. Everything! Your main character will be with you until the end of your story or their life so might as well get acquainted with them now. You can always go on Pinterest**

 **3 -** _End_ **) Next -** This step is optional **\- start writing your ending, or at least have an idea on what you would like your ending to be at this point in time. it gives you a sort of guide as to where you want to go and end up. This ending can always change later on, but for now it gives you a sense of a goal.**

 **4 -** _Beginning_ **) So now that we have these three things which is our Middle, our character, and our ending, we can finally worry about the beginning. The beginning takes quite a few steps to do**

 **4.1) For the start, I personally tend to place myself in my character's shoes and choose between two paths. Do I want my character to feel comfortable or uncomfortable?**

 ****** _These two paths signify a location as well as a feeling, and you can also answer whether they are alone or with someone_ ******

 **\- Path 1 - Comfortable:** If you choose this path, start to think of places that your character feels most comfortable in. If they like to sleep a lot, where are their favorite napping spots. Where do they like to curl up to read a book, or go to hang out with their friends? Spend their free time? etc...

\- Feelings felt in this path can be joy, empathy, a sense of calm or relaxation, and any other happy mood.

 **\- Path 2 - Uncomfortable:** Think of where you'll place your character to make them feel uncomfortable. Are they stuck in a room or a cell? Are they traveling or remaining in one spot? Are they lost or in a foreign place? etc...

\- Feelings felt in this path can either be anger, disdain, confusion, hurt, apathy, or any other troubling mood.

 **4.2) After you've chosen a feeling and location, start thinking of an action. What are they doing in that location? Are they tied up? Are they walking around? Have they just woken up, or were they talking to someone?**

 **5) Once you've answered the previous questions we can start writing by adding as much description about the location we are in. Do everything you can to add all five senses into the mix, but you don't have to use them all.. Picture the location, think about how it would feel to be there, and start to write without stopping until you're satisfied. Once you're done, go back and check out your work. This is also the step where you decide in what POV you'll be writing the story in (she, he, I, you, etc...)**

 **Just make sure you transport _yourself_ into this world. Live it and tell us what _you_ experience. Tell us about your character through the way you both see the world. We don't need to know what they look like just yet, we don't need to know what's going outside their door or around them. All we want to know is what they're senses are. Everything else can come along on the second half of the page or in page two.**

 **EXAMPLE:** Mostly centered around step's four and five.

 **4.1 = comfortable, attic, calm/relaxed, alone**

 **4.2 = laying down on a couch in the middle of the room**

 **5 = Touch, smell, sight, sound, taste**

* * *

The silence of the room wakes me up. It's a droning sound that makes my ears pulsate with the drumming of my blood coursing through the thin veins in my ears. It is the only thing I hear before my pulse settles and the true silence of my surroundings greets me again. Even still, I can still hear the outside world moving along like a well oiled machine. Never stopping the endless bramble it creates. **(** **Sound)**

Searching around without moving the rest of my body, I notice the dim light filtering in through the grimy window near the front of the fairly sized room. It seeps in through cracks as white as a ghost and reaches for me as if trying to entrap me. It falls a short distance away and even if I were to reach out my hand it still wouldn't touch me. The dimness of the room, my room, wrapping me up in a safe cocoon. **(Sight).**

Looking away from the light, I stare up at the ceiling where puffs of white smoke rise and disappear from my lips. My fingers are cold frozen stubs that look a furious red near the tips when I raise my hand to inspect it. Even with the frost settling in the room I am not uncomfortable with the cold. I've grown accustomed to it over the many years I've spent living in this dusty attic. **(Touch)**

Pushing myself off the couch, I scan the sight of the room a bit disoriented. Napping in the middle of the day tended to do that to you. It always felt as if the next day had finally started when in truth the current day had yet to end. **(Feeling)**

Around me, dusty and worn furniture surrounds the beaten down, stuffing spewing couch I was currently situated on. Every piece of crafted wood is decorated with a veil of fresh dust I'll have to wipe away later. Other than the dust and a few trinkets here and there, the room looks almost as if it's never been lived in. Even the musty smell of rotting wood would have said that this place had been unlived in for a long time, but that wasn't the case. Not when this room have housed me for almost seven inconsecutive years now. **(Sight and smell)**

This place was home.

* * *

 **And then you'd go on from there giving your characters more actions, or having them talk a bit more about the room before explaining why or how they came to be there, and that's when you'd start talking about a few things that are going on in your story like if there is/was war going on. Your character was an orphan who has lived with so and so. You can even start introducing new characters. The decision is yours.**

 **Trust me when I say, go on a whim. You only need steps four and five to start your beginning. Every other step you decide is based on gut feeling alone. Don't doubt yourself. If it sounds foolish, write it anyway and fix it later. The beginning is YOUR time to create a new world for YOU not for other people, so go forth and create!**

 **Also, DONT WRITE FOR OTHERS! Write for YOURSELF and later on think about your audience. If you think about your audience's opinion before your own, you are never going to get past the first sentence.**

 **If you like it, write it, and to hell with everybody else, because they'll soon realize what a masterpiece you've created!**

 **Well I hope this writing planning/starting was helpful and make sure to let me know. Also, you don't have to follow the previous steps in that order. Go crazy and start however you want, but just make sure that you eventually do end up answering or finishing those steps. They're pretty crucial.**

 **More advice will come.**


	48. Chapter 47

A soft breeze makes me shiver even with the nearby fireplace emanating warmth as well as the warmth the young boy beside me exudes. Still, I remain where I'm lying on the floor with the cool pebbles lining the edge of the lake biting into my arms and legs.

"I'm bored," Natsu huffs again, all excitement from our previous argument gone in an instant.

I swear, the boy couldn't sit still for more than a minute to save his life.

Keeping my eyes trained on the sky peeking through the cracks in the leaves above, I ask the boy what it was that he wanted to do. He takes moment to think long and hard which gives me a few good solid minutes to carefully trace Ursa minor, which is also known as the little bear.

Sitting up with incredible speed and nearly scaring me to death, Natsu's bored expression quickly morphs into one of enthusiasm.

"Let's play wizards!" He exclaims while jumping to his feet before taking my hand and lifting me off the ground, "I'll be a dragon slayer wizard, and you can be a wizard that can conjure stars!"

"Like a celestial wizard?" I ask, his excitement so contagious that it makes my body vibrate with anticipation.

Natsu nods so hard it almost looks as if his head were about to fall off, "Yeah! That sounds really cool!" he crows as he runs around in a circle, "We can make our own guild and go on awesome adventures together!"

The sound of it is amazing and I can't help but wonder if we could ever become true wizards when we grow older. It made the prospect of having Natsu in my life forever seem that much more appealing when a thought strikes me. A thought that would definitely overjoy my new best friend.

"We can name our guild Fairy Tail," I tell Natsu who freezes to look at me astonished.

I will never forget the smile that bloomed across his face at the mention of our new guild's name, "Great idea Luce!"

He then tries to get me follow him into the dark forest to find our wands, but I stop him when I remember why I am out here so late at night. Usually I spend my days with him, playing in the warm sunlight, but tonight was special and there was nothing more that I wanted to do than to surprise my best friend.

Removing Natsu's hold on me, I quickly rush towards the tree where Natsu kept his few belongings near the thick roots of the tree and dive into the picnic basket I brought along with me.

Natsu watches me curiously as I pull out another brown box much smaller than the picnic basket. I take the box and place it on a makeshift table the young boy had made out of a wooden crate and a stolen slab of wood he nabbed in town. A feat I had reprimanded him on since stealing was wrong.

Once I've set up I wave the boy over who walks warily towards me without tearing his gaze away from the package in my hand. He looks at the box as if it were a ticking time bomb and any quick movement would cause the package to blow.

When he finally stops in front of me and sniffs the box, I can't help but giggle at how similar Natsu looks like the curious deer that roam the forest and often like to come close to us. Without waiting any longer, I open the lid of the box to reveal a small chocolate cake I had been given by the baker back home for my monthly tea party that I always seemed to spend alone. However, I decided that giving it to Natsu would be better than spending another lonely afternoon in my room.

"Happy birthday Etherios," I tell the stunned boy who stares down at the delicacy, looking as if he could not believe his eyes.

Moving slowly, Natsu delicately grabs a hold of the box as he continues to stare down at the pristine cake. He then remains frozen for a few minutes before tears suddenly erupt from his eyes and stream down his face.

"EH?! Why are you crying?" I ask, surprised at the young boy's outburst.

"I'm not cr-crying," the boy blubbers as he wipes his runny nose with the sleeve of his shirt, "You're the one who's crying," He grumbles while rubbing the heels of his hands into his teary eyes, "Why?" He then asks while looking up at me with red rimmed eyes.

"Duh, because you're my friend weirdo," I laugh while the pink-haired boy continues to sniffle next to me. "You can't expect to give a gift and not receive one in return," I then tell him while picking up and handing him a pure white dandelion, "Now make a wish," I order as he takes the flower and blows the magical seeds after thinking for a second.

We watch the dandelion seeds float off towards the lake where fireflies glow like stars over the water's surface. It almost feels like we were floating amongst the stars in our ethereal world as Natsu thanks me for the best birthday he's ever had while we watch the night dance around us.

I always wondered what Natsu had wished for that night.

* * *

 **Chapter 47 - Game Masters**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Be careful!"

Turning around, I watch as Erza steadies the ladder that Gray is on which had been previously teetering when the male moved too much.

"Watch what you're doing. The last thing you need is to spend today at the hospital," The red-haired female scolds as she continues to balance the rickety ladder while Gray huffs, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah-yeah," he waves over his shoulder making Erza grunt in annoyance as he dismisses her warning and goes back to attempting to hang up the banner that he's holding, "Thanks anyway," He then thanks once he's finished fixing the large white cloth across the wall.

After fixing the banner, Gray finally climbs down the wooden ladder only to get a good whack at the back of the head from the irritated red-head. She promptly walks away as if nothing had even happened while the male remains nursing his head from the clearly hard hit.

Giggling at the their antics, I go back to helping Droy, the gardener, finish arranging the flowers that sit beautiful porcelain vases with delicate paintings of Sakura trees on them. Scarlet Chaenomeles sit inside the ornate vases, filling the room with their sweet aroma while their bright colors light up the room.

Around me, the room is an array of white and blush-pink decorations. If it weren't for the scarlet Chaenomeles, the room would look like a Sakura festival with the light colors that surround us. It makes me think of home and the Cherry Blossom festival that would be held every year in the town of Magnolia.

Thousands of people from all over Fiore would go to that festival near the middle of March where the Sakura trees were in full bloom. The festival tended to last a whole week with many different activities partaking each day so that no one would get bored and have a good time. At the end of the day, everyone would then gather around Magnolia's infamous Sakura garden and enjoy a late picnic. When the sun would fully set at night, the real party and festivities would begin under the glow of the magical blossoms that cast rainbows under the night sky.

I always enjoyed watching the Rainbow Cherry Blossoms every year and tended to partake in the festivities without fail. Loke would always be the one to accompany me to the festival along with Virgo who always managed to embarrass me at the most inopportune times. I swear that those two would conspire against me and plan on how to mortify me more with every year.

Still, I never had a dull moment with those two around. They always made life a little more interesting fore me. Just like Natsu and the kids made my life even more exuberant now.

I wonder if I'd be able to go to the festival this year with Natsu and the kids…

"After you finish organizing that vase, set it at the empty table over there," Droy instructs me cheerily before hobbling off to another table with his recently finished vase.

Following his instructions, I finish inserting the last of the branches of my Chaenomeles into my vase and fix the several branches until I'm satisfied with their appearance. Once I finish making a few adjustments, I lift up the fairly heavy vase into my arms and fix my arms so that the slick porcelain doesn't slip through my gloved hands. Once I'm all set, I turn around carefully while feeling the water inside the container swish around before taking a step forward.

"Careful!" two voices cry out startling me.

Before I realize what's happened, I look down to find dark red eyes looking up at me with worry while I seem to hang in the air.

Gajeel lays on the ground before me, his hands carefully wrapped around the vase that had somehow slipped out of my hands. Below me, I can feel two arms wrapped around my middle as I continue to hang forward, my arms dangling in front of me, as I try piece together what had just happened.

"Quit spacing out blondie," Gajeel grumbles as his shocked expression quickly morphs into one of irritation, "Yer gonna get seriously hurt if you're not careful," he grunts before moving to stand back up.

I want to apologize, but the arms still holding me securely move and pull me to my feet. Once my feet are on solid ground again, no thanks to the small box of decorations that had clearly tripped me, I turn to thank my savior, but am immediately cut off.

"Leave her alone Gajeel," Natsu simply says with a bored look on his face making the other male grunt.

Once Gajeel is on his feet with the vase safely tucked in his arms, I turn to once again attempt to thank Natsu, but he turns to leave without even sparing me a glance. He leaves so suddenly that I'm left dumbfounded where I'm standing, watching the male's retreating back as he moves to talk to Levy and Jet who have both been setting up the nearby tables. It bothers me even more when Natsu's dark eyes scan the room but seem to ignore my presence all together.

It's just like before…

Only this time he seems to be completely avoiding me…

Fuming, I turn to catch up with Gajeel who still has my vase that I need to put down but almost crash into the male who hasn't moved an inch. He's able to move the container out of the way causing me to bump my nose into his arm as I take a step back from the blow.

Cursing under my breath, I rub my nose lightly to make the pain go away while also checking to see if I was bleeding. Thankfully my nose is saved, and the throbbing isn't so intense.

"That was weird," Gajeel notes as he follows me towards where I lead him to the table Droy instructed me to place the vase on.

Huffing, I wait for the male to hand me the vase as I mutter, "It's not weird for me to fall and crash into everything Gajeel. You should know that by now," before grabbing the heavy container and placing it over the white linen cloth that covers the table.

"Not you, you idiot," the male growls to me as if I were some impertinent child, "I was talking 'bout Salamander. He's been acting weird all day, in fact, all week." Looking over at said male, Gajeel squints his eyes as if trying to see better as he crosses his arms and eyes the king who moves on to help Reedus, the castle's personal artist, bring in his easel and canvases.

"Really? I haven't noticed," I bite while poking the male so that he could move out of the way and he complies with a glower in his eye that no longer scares me, "He's been avoiding me for four days straight now, and I don't know why."

Ever since the night at the astronomy tower Natsu has seemed to make it a point to keep his distance from me. Only me.

He's begun to busy himself with work again and appears to be as equally distracted and disturbed as he had been on the island weeks ago. However, recently he seems to act more jittery around me than before, and at least on the island he would talk to me. Now he can barely spare me a glance if he can avoid it.

"He's such an idiot," I mutter and Gajeel nods his head once with a grunt that shows he agrees with me. "I don't understand why he's acting like this. Have you told him anything about me?" I ask the male as I pick up a crate of decorations that have been forgotten in the nearby corner.

"'Course not. Nothing he doesn't already know about Lucille Ashley," Gajeel says while taking the heavy box from my hands and tucking it under his arm, "But I have the feeling that he's starting to doubt even me. He doesn't seem satisfied with what I've been reporting to him these days," the male notes as he jerks with his chin for me to follow him, and I do once I pick up another abandoned box of decorations.

We walk out of the ballroom together after handing the boxes over to Levy who then sends us out on different assignments. I am to go and check up on the kids who are with Mira and Gajeel is to bring the silverware that was forgotten in the kitchen.

"Do you think he remembers me?" I ask once we're a good distance away from the ballroom and prying ears.

I'm nervous to hear Gajeel's answer, but the male shakes his head and relief warms me up a bit.

"No, I think he only suspects. It's probably your own fault," He comments, and I give him a look of indignation. However, I don't think he's wrong.

Nudging me with his elbow, I look up to find Gajeel's deep red eyes looking down at me with a hint of remorse. I'm curious as to why he's looking at me that way, and I have a feeling that this time, unlike other times, it has nothing to do with my father and the guilt he clearly still carried.

"You're thinking that his attitude might not just be because he suspects me," I state while looking away when I hear the sound of the children cheering ecstatically in the distance.

Gajeel nods as he looks in the same direction I am as we stop beside the staircase that leads down to the first-floor landing, "Today's that day, after all," He sighs before turning and trudging down the stairs without giving me another word.

 _Today's that day…_

* * *

"WOOOOOW!"

Rushing into the room, Rosy spins in circles as she takes in the sight of the large ballroom decorated in colors of white and soft pinks. Her dress, white with pink embroidery, flutters around her causing the soft pink embroidery to appear as if they were real Cherry Blossoms fluttering around the small girl.

She is the appearance of spring in the middle of winter.

"Lucille look!" the exuberant child points towards the ornate vases that are filled with the scarlet Chaenomeles which bring so much color to the room, "They're pretty!"

I wave for the small girl to move on into the room as she bounds from table to table, marveling at the simple decorations set out for her. Today was Rosy's birthday after all. It was her day to shine and be enveloped in the company of all those who loved and cherished her dearly.

Behind her, Happy bounds after the small girl after handing all of his smuggled toys that he had undoubtedly brought along with him. The last thing anyone wanted was for the boy to ruin the small girl's birthday by showering everyone in flour or blowing up the cake. Everyone's job tonight was to make sure that both kids behaved at their best.

"They sure do grow up so fast, don't they?" Mira asks as she moves to stand next to me to watch the kids run around ecstatically.

"They do indeed," I answer simply when I notice the rueful look that Mira has on her face. I take that moment to place my hand on her shoulder to ask if she was ok.

Placing her hand over mine and sighing heavily, Mira nods as she turns to look my way. Her deep sapphire eyes are misty as she lightly wipes her eyes.

"I'll be ok," she says before taking a deep breath in and nearly blinding me with one of her infamous wide smiles, "Today's a day of celebration after all," she beams while continuing to hold my hand, "Thank you Lucille," she finally says before releasing her hold on me and making her way towards where the rest of the staff are slowly making their way into the large room dressed in their best clothing.

Everyone is smiling and laughing amongst one another as they filter into the room and take up the chairs that are set down around the tables surrounding the room. I notice that for once the staff of the castle look almost unrecognizable without their regular uniforms on. They look like ordinary people that have come ready for a festival.

Because Rosy is still not of age to be formally presented amongst the nobility that inhabits Fiore, her birthdays are usually spent within the company of the castle's residents and workers. They all tend to come together to plan a big birthday for the princess every year and gather within the ballroom despite her birthday also landing on Valentine's Day.

The day of love…

Looking around the room, I spot Natsu near the buffet table talking and laughing with a few knights across the room. He looks happy and not at all does he appear haunted the way he had at Tenrou Island on Lisanna's birthday. I'm happy that he's seeing today as his daughter's birthday and not the day that his wife died.

After all, Lisanna died after giving birth to Rosy six years ago.

Sighing, I slowly make my way towards where Gray is helping Juvia fix the dessert table. When I get close enough to them I can hear them discussing about desserts that they'd like to serve at their wedding which has finally been planned to be held near the end of April.

The thought of them _finally_ becoming husband and wife in less than three months brightens my mood as I take a stand beside the female who eyes the various array of pastries before her. Her expression is as passive as ever, but being this close to her I can see the glint of happiness emanate from her dark cobalt eyes.

"I think tarts would be a good choice," I tell the bluenette while reaching for said pastry and taking a bite of it.

"We can get them all in different flavors," The female muses as she steps away from the table with a pensive look on her face, "What do you think?" she then looks up at Gray who has been stuffing his face with said treat for the past few minutes. This causes Juvia to laugh as she shakes her head and turns to leave, "Never mind, I'll just go tell Mirajane that we'll be having tarts as well as cake," and without another word she's gone.

"You're so helpful," I quip at the male who is attempting to swallow down the tart he's scarfed in one go.

"I'm here for morale support," he says while picking up another pastry and shoving it into his mouth.

"It's your wedding too you know!" I scoff, but the raven-haired male simply shrugs his shoulders while chewing happily and looking around the room absentmindedly.

Rolling my eyes at the male's joking smirk, I take a small bite of my tart while watching some crumbs begin to stick to my gloves. I'm tempted to take off my gloves so that they don't get any dirtier with the custard inside the pastry, but my self-consciousness keeps from removing them. Only those who were on the island, except for the king and the kids, had gotten glimpses at my hand along with Gajeel. Everyone else here in the castle have yet to see my damaged hands and the last thing I wanted was for them to stare at me weirdly or ask questions I would not be able to answer.

Loke would have told me to make up a believable lie, but I've been making up too lies that the truths I am holding back are close to erupting. I didn't want to lie more if I could avoid it.

Thinking about the orange-haired male, I realize that once again it's been over two weeks since I have heard anything from Loke or the others. The last time I had seen the male was in Hargeon when he had that discussion with Natsu on the rainy streets of the port town. He had promised me that he would not disappear on me again, and here I was still waiting for him to send me a letter telling me what it was that was happening back home.

"I haven't heard a single thing from him," Gray tells me before I can ask him and I look up to find his midnight eyes hardened with what appears to be anger and worry, "Everyone else has also been quiet and with Natsu monitoring the Heartfilia's it's been hard to find a way to communicate with them."

"Why is the king monitoring them? I thought he didn't want anything to do with them?" I ask, confused as to why Natsu would want to keep a close eye on my family.

"Only Gajeel knows the answer to that," Gray grunts as he brushes the crumbs from his snack off his clothing and hands, "He's the king's spy after all, and from what I've heard he's the one in charge of the monitoring."

I spot the mentioned male across the room with his wife. He's told Levy a joke from what I can tell as the small bluenette female cackles while her husband smirks down at her lovingly.

I want to think that if something was happening with my family he would have told me by now. I mean, we had had a good time this morning talking about Natsu that there were plenty of opportunities for him to tell me something, but instead he's remained quiet. This makes me believe that there probably isn't anything wrong going on back home and Loke's letter just hasn't arrived because of the weather, but deep down I don't fully trust Gajeel's word. Nor do I like the bad feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when I think about Loke.

Seeking Gajeel's council was not an option right now, which meant that I needed to find some other way to find out what was happening back in Magnolia.

Catching the sight of Juvia walking out of the ballroom, I tell Gray that I needed to step out for a moment before I rush towards where the bluenette has disappeared. I follow her down the hallway towards the kitchen where something must have been left behind that she came to retrieve.

"Juvia," I call out to the older woman who is lifting a tray of decorated cookies that must have been forgotten by the maids.

The bluenette looks up and gives me a curious look as she asks, "Is there something wrong?" before placing the tray back down on the kitchen island as she waits patiently for me to answer her.

"N-No, nothing in particular," I answer the female while suddenly feeling that this isn't such a good idea. "I just… I just wanted to ask," I hesitate, feeling my heart beat quicken and my hands begin to sweat uncomfortably within my gloves.

Why is it that I always got so nervous around this woman?

"You wanted to ask… what?" Juvia prods as she crosses her hands and taps her finger impatiently against her arm making it look like I was wasting her time. I probably was given what day it is today.

"I know we just got back from being away at Tenrou Island, but I wanted to ask if there was any way possible that I could go to Hargeon for a few days?" I ask, my voice sounding a little more confident than I actually felt, "It's been a while since I've gotten to visit the orphanage and I wanted…"

"No," the bluenette says in an adamant tone without letting me finish.

"N… No?" I ask, a bit confused as to the female's immediate answer and her unaffected expression, "Why?" I can't help but ask, all nervousness replaced with a hint of anger.

Looking at me with a calculating look in her dark cobalt eyes, she seems to be thinking very carefully about something, "Because I know that you are not planning on going to Hargeon," She then states after a long pause of silence, "You are thinking about going to Magnolia, aren't you?"

Her question throws me off guard. How would she know that?

"There are too many eyes watching Magnolia and the Heartfilia manor. If you leave the castle you will be discovered and the sacrifices we've all made to keep you hidden will be for nothing," The bluenette states as she lifts the tray of cookies and moves to walk toward the nearby door.

"You…you knew?" I ask, a bit incredulous.

I would try to deny her statement, tell her that she was wrong, but similar to Gray and Gajeel I can't help but give in to their knowing. On the other hand, it almost made sense that she knew. Especially when I would look back at the way she was always throwing me side glances as if she knew something that I didn't.

"How… How long?" I ask as I sink into the nearby chair beside the door feeling all of my energy drained down to the last drop.

Heaving deep sigh, Juvia looks down at me with that familiar glint of knowing that has always bothered me. The very look I have been ignoring for months thinking nothing of it.

"I've known for years about your father's plan. He personally came to ask for my help when you were taken by Jose all those years ago. I was the one who gave him the information he needed to find you," She explains while turning to stare at the closed door with that unsettling cold blank stare I was sure I would never get fully accustomed to, "Later, when your father began to worry about his own fate, he came to me once again asking that I help him hide you when the time came. When news finally came to me about Jude's death from Loke I arranged it so that you would work at the orphanage in Hargeon before finally allowing you to come and work for me and the king."

"Why? Why help me and go against your king?" I ask, not fully understanding why Juvia would go behind Natsu's back in order to help me.

Gray I understood. He was Loke's friend who was completing a favor. Gajeel was helping me because he was indebted to me for what he had done to my home and my father, so where did that leave Juvia?

"Because I owe Jude Heartfilia a favor," The bluenette answers, her voice sounding a little strained, "He saved me from a life of crime that would have ultimately become my demise and introduced me to the old king Igneel. He helped me find work and gave me the chance to start anew." Juvia looks almost wistful as she shifts so that she's facing me completely while her eyes become trained on the cookies that she is holding, "If it weren't for him I would probably be dead and forgotten in an abandoned grave instead of spending a beautiful birthday with my new family. I also would not be here planning my wedding with the love of my life."

So he helped her while continuing to push me aside?

Pushing the jealousy away, I allow the good feelings that came from my father's help. He saved Juvia and gave her the chance to create a better life for herself. Meanwhile I was still living under the shadow of my mother's death wondering if the day would ever come when my father would notice and love me like he once had… but I can't doubt the fact that he did love me. It only took him a long time to realize it.

"I'd let you go home to see the others if I could, but I can't. There's too much at stake here. You need to stay and continue to play your role," The female advises while her voice becomes soft. It's such a change from her usual authoritative tone that leaves us all shivering in fear.

"Who else knows about me?" I ask the female, wanting no more surprises from the people I've come to call my family as well.

Thinking it over, Juvia seems a bit reluctant to say anything before making up her mind and stating, "Only my darling Gray and I know your truth within these castle walls," To which I am a bit surprised.

I would have expected a few more people to know given how big and tangled this whole issue has turned out to be. I am impressed that for a long time it was only Juvia working behind the scenes to get me to where I am today.

"Add to your list Gajeel and Levy," I murmur, wanting her to know as much as I know as thanks for the revelations she's given me. Even after it leaves my head swimming with the overload of information, "I went to school with Levy so she knows my true identity and about what has happened between Jose and myself. She doesn't, however, know about my father's passing," I inform the bluenette while rubbing my temples in circular motions to ease the pain that has begun to accumulate there, "Gajeel has also known who I am for a long time. He's the one who helped me escape Jose all those years ago and is up to date to what he has done to my father."

Juvia gives me a pitying look that is more obviously directed to red-eyed male. Thinking on it now I'm actually quite surprised that she hadn't told the male a single thing before I had.

However, now that I think about it, due to the fragility of this whole situation it was probably for the best that he barely found out. Who know what could have gone wrong if he would have found out at an earlier time.

"It is good information to know, but it means nothing to us at the moment," The older female states as she turns once again to leave, "Our job right now is to wear our masks and play our parts." I try to tell her that there is no way I can go back out there feeling the way I do, but her expression tells me that she won't be having it, "Today is not about you _Miss Ashley_ ," The female intones while giving great emphasis to my alias, like a stage director unwilling to let their lead actress step away from the spotlight mid play, "Today is a day of love and celebration, and your only concern is that the princess has the best birthday of her life," and with that the female is out of the door leaving me to gather myself up to go back out on stage and perform the part I was given to play.

* * *

 **So first of all, I am freaking out.**

 **No, it's nothing bad. It's actually quite amazing.**

 **So I only just found out, and some of you might think me a dummy for barely figuring it out, that Fairy Tail is back in manga form! We all know that the anime is coming back this fall, and for those of you who don't know it should be out at around the beginning weeks of October. I've known this for a while now, BUT I HAD NO IDEA THAT THE MANGA WAS GOING TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest is the name of the sequel to the original Fairy Tail manga and, as of the time that I am currently writing this, it already has 8 chapters up. I am screaming. Mostly because my favorite anime/obsession of all time is back with more adventures, and also the fact that the ending we got a year ago was not my cup of tea. It was sweet, yes, but it was too rushed and felt dry and anti-climatic. Now with the new series up I am hopeful that we will get a better resolution for our Fairy Tail family.**

 **I have also been reading Mashima's new story Eden's Zero which I have already gotten attached to and every chapter so far has made me tear up. This story is a heart clencher, you've been warned. Otherwise it's been a really great read so far and I can't wait to continue reading the upcoming updates.**

 **Also, yes, I am late with this chapter, I know this, but it's for good reason. This chapter was a bit of a doozy. I couldn't get the ending of this chapter as much as I tried to let it flow smoothly with the next chapter, but I finally have it down. Also, I have been reading a lot more lately what with the new Fairy Tail chapters that I've been catching up with and also Eden's Zero. I've also got school,** _yay me_ **, and I've been needing to do a lot of readings for my film class and a lot of writing for my Creative Writing class as well as a few others. Isn't it great to be back in school?**

 **Anywho, depending how much free time I can find for myself I'll most likely be posting at the very least twice a month. Hopefully I can post more when I get the chance, but let's all wait and see.**

 **Also, advice on writing Paragraphs is down below for those who are curious as to when you should have a paragraph break. You can check it out if you'd like.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- MysticalMelon**

 **\- .lover**

 **\- konokon123**

 **\- OhshitwaddupBO!**

 **\- amylee512338**

 **\- Maou Elric**

 **\- Matt2620**

 **\- Wildnightchild22**

 **\- CelestialWriter12**

 **\- Sesshomaru-sempai**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- MysticalMelon**

 **\- CatsCradle22**

 **\- konokon123**

 **\- amylee512338**

 **\- Trollka21**

 **\- Wildnightchild22**

 **\- Sesshomaru-sempai**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- stanger1999 = I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I have to say I was really excited on having Lucy teach the kids about constellations. But I can't take the whole credit as one of my other readers had also given me the inspiration to do just that. Also, there might just be a few more hurdles along the way before our two favorite lovebirds finally walk on the same path.**

 **\- Jjducksfan21 = I'm glad you liked it!**

 **\- Terra of Life = Lol honestly. I think she already has whiplash at this point, but with due time that bridge will still get a little tattered but eventually be reconstructed and stronger than ever.**

 **\- Littlest1 = You're right with the whole double edged sword. Lucy will also eventually fully forgive Gajeel, but she doesn't currently hate him. She simply doesn't trust him all too much, but that tends to happen.**

 **\- Glass Dragon's Rose = It's really good to somewhat be back, and I am so excited that there's only two weeks left before we're finally in October! Also, I'm glad my info was helpful to you and I feel you when you said you lost inspo due to the way the manga ended so abruptly. However, the manga recently started up again as you hopefully read up in my author's note, but either way I think it's a great idea that you're rewriting your story. I think that going back and fixing your writing helps you see the simple mistakes one makes so that they can fix them along the way.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm happy you liked it!**

 **\- Lily = I'm happy to be back and writing again, even though it's been a bit slow what with school and all, and OMG you're reading ANOTHER! Yes, that story is complete. It was completed in August of 2015 which means it turned three last month. Kids sure do grow up quickly** * _fans face to dry tears_ *** anywho, I'm working on that request of yours on my explanation of an outline which I should be posting within an upcoming chapter, so keep an eye out for it.**

 **\- HoPe-BriNgeR1 = I'm glad you liked the advice. I'm coming up with more tidbits of advice that my other readers have been requesting that should be coming up shortly.**

 **\- MicroFire = Somehow I knew it was you writing the review before you clarified your name, but I couldn't be too sure until you told me it was you, lol. I'm sorry I keep making you wait for updates, but I'm always so happy to see my other readers and your enthusiasm with each belated update. Also, I have a motto that I have been following since my very first update on May 1, 2013, and that is "** A story started will be a story ended, **" which means I don't plan on giving up on any of my stories or abandoning you guys without warning you ahead of time. I'm also a reader on Fanfiction so I know what it feels like to wait a century for a writer who will probably never return. On a brighter note, YES I'VE SEEN THE TEASER AND I'M SHRIEKING! I can't wait for the new episode and I'm even more excited to know it comes out during my favorite month! It's so close I can almost taste it** * _drools_ *****

 **\- Guest = Hold up let me just... *** _pulls up google translate, types furiously_ *** Oh, ok. So Google says you're asking - in French - when my next chapter will be up... Today. The chapter is up today, lol, but don't worry cuz the next chapter will be out demain... I think that's the right word. Please correct me if I'm wrong as google translate can't always be trusted *** _sweats_ *****

 **\- DecemberRome = Duh, that's an easy question. To love of course *** _bats eyes innocently *****_

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**

* * *

 **Writing Paragraphs**

 _From a story I will probably never officially publish which I've named "How to Write a Story from Nonesense Learned in 11 Years."_

 _By DemonHeart42_

* * *

 **Honestly, I'm not going to lie, but learning how to write proper paragraphs took me a while to learn how to do. In fact, to this day I am still learning new things which is always exciting.**

 **This specific topic is a bit hard to explain, but I am going to do my absolute best to make it as understandable as possible. If you guys are still confused just tell me and I'll see if there's another way I can explain it so you all understand.**

 **I won't be able to give too many good examples as this topic is a bit difficult to explain, but please just bear with me.**

 **One thing I found while searching the web to create a paragraph says that you need to start a paragraph when:**

 **1- A new person is speaking**

 **2-A new event happens**

 **3-A new idea is introduced**

 **4-The setting changes**

 **5- A new character comes along**

 **6-Time moves forward or backward a lot**

 **7-The "camera" moves.**

* * *

 **1-A New Person is Speaking**

 **Ok. So first of all I am going to start with the easiest rule of all time! And it has to do with dialogue.**

 ** _The Sacred Rule)_** : A new paragraph _ALWAYS_ begins when a new or different person starts to speak. (rule is still valid even if the dialogue is in the middle of the paragraph rather than the beginning)

-Remember this rule. It is sacred and must **NEVER** be broken.

-The last thing you want in a single paragraph is a bunch of people talking all over each other like a bunch of maniacs.

-For the love of all that is sane, do not write a bunch of different dialogue in a single paragraph. It's unheard of, confusing, and a bit frustrating.

-All of your other chapters can be the worst in existence, but I'll still read it if the plot is worthwhile. Grammar takes time to hone, but if I personally find a few paragraphs with two or more people talking within it, you have lost me for good.

 **EXAMPLE:**

1) "Look at that!" The girl exclaimed pointing to something in the distance that the boy couldn't see. "Look at what?" The boy asks as he turns to where the girl's finger was waving in the air. "Look there!"

2) "See, if you didn't eat so much so fast you wouldn't be puking your guts out," The male laughs. "Shut up. I can do what I want…" he grunts before throwing up into the toilet bowl again.

 **Those above are just two examples of what I've seen in different stories, and it is a bit frustrating because sometimes you don't even know who is talking anymore.**

 **Also make sure to mention who is talking and what they're doing action-wise.**

 _I'll get more into depth on dialogue actions at a later time._

 **The way those two different events should be played out is:**

1) "Look at that!" The girl exclaimed while pointing to something in the distance.

"Look at what?" The boy asks as he turns to where the girl's finger was waving in the air, "I don't see anything."

"Look there! It's right there!"

2) "See, if you didn't eat so much so fast you wouldn't be puking your guts out," The older of the two males snickers while leaning on the nearby sink.

"Shut up. I can do what I want…" The hammered younger male draped over the toilet bowl growls before losing the rest of the contents in his stomach once again.

 **2-A New Event Happens**

 **So, this one is a bit self-explanatory. Any time, let's say, something new is going on or an action happens, it could be the beginning of a new paragraph. Basically if something major happens you can write a new paragraph. An example I am using is from this story, chapter 4, when Lucy first meets the children.**

* * *

 **Example**

 **A** **loud explosion** **up ahead shakes the whole corridor** nearly knocking me off my feet. Juvia, by some inhuman power, remains unwavering as her shoulders tense and hands ball up into fists at her sides. Without a word, she quickens her pace and I quickly follow her unsure of what to do as I try to keep up with her speed.

 **We** **round corners and pass by scurrying maids** that move out of the way as if Juvia were parting the red sea. I follow her as closely as I can before we rush down a flight of stairs and hurry down another long hallway before we round one last corner.

 **White smoke fills the hallway** making my heart seize with fear as my hand prickles and burns under my glove. I stop at the end of the hallway as I watch Juvia bravely storm through the thick cloud of white and disappears completely. I'm frozen in place watching as the smoke slowly makes its way towards me and all I can think of is run! Run as fast as I can go! But no matter how much my minds screams me to move I can't seem to budge from where I'm standing.

* * *

 **I have 'highlighted' the actions and events that happen within those three paragraphs shown to show how the new actions begin a new body.**

 **3-A New Idea is Introduced**

 **This new paragraph starter is when a topic is being explained –** _which can also be split up into other short paragraphs along the way._

 **Usually this is used for essay papers, but in this case –** _at least to my own interpretation -_ **you'll mostly be explaining things in this case. I also like using the idea of inner dialogue for this step as inner dialogue does tend to be filled with different forms of ideas.**

 **4-The Setting Changes**

 **Whenever the landscape around your character changes or how you're explaining the view of their surroundings. A quick example would be your character looking at a mountain and then the setting changes so that they're now looking at trees or a building.**

 **You can use the beginning of chapter 1 of this story as reference when Lucy is in the carriage and looks around her before looking out the window.**

 **5-A New Person Comes Along**

 **This step is similar to step 1 on how you start a new paragraph with dialogue, except in this one it's only when you're introducing a new character.**

 **Basically all you have to do is start up a new paragraph when someone:**

 **\- walks into the room/place**

 **\- walks out of the room/place**

 **\- says something**

 **\- moves around**

 **\- is barely being introduced (** _name wise_ **)**

 **\- is being described in detail**

* * *

 **The example I am using is from this story near the end of Chapter 23 when Erza and Jellal are being introduced**

Before he can say anything else, a large bang just behind me has us both jumping away from each other and looking towards the noise. My heart almost explodes with fear from the loud sound of the doors crashing open as two figures march into the room.

 **Knights** with the castle's insignia printed over their left breast march into the room clad from head to toe in armor that clanks with every step. The figure at the front stops a bit before us standing tall and proud with only their intense brown eyes barely visible through the slits in the helmet that they wear.

After a few beats of silence, both **knights remove their helmets** to reveal their faces to us. The knight in the back removes his helmet first. Brilliant ocean-blue hair is revealed with hard olive green eyes nearly hidden beneath his bangs. An intricate red tattoo covers the top and bottom of his right eye giving him a more ominous appearance that sends chills up and down my spine.

The **knight at the front** then removes his own helmet allowing bright scarlet red hair to pour out like a waterfall that hangs all the way to the waist. A firm golden brown eye stares straight at us while the right eye is covered behind side swept bangs. It isn't long before I realize that the knight with flowing red hair is a woman.

 **She looks powerful** and commanding with her eyes burning with an authority that no man could rival. Her calculating eyes are much more threatening than that of Juvia's and her strong aura is much more frightening than that of Natsu's whenever he is mad. She seems to dominate the very air that surrounds us and all I can do is just stare at her in awe.

* * *

 **6-Time Moves Forward or Backward a lot**

 **I guess the best way I can explain this one is that when you switch between talking about the past, present, or future within a section of the story. I didn't really get this one myself, but I mostly link it with flashbacks… so yeah… moving on!**

 **7-The "Camera" Moves**

 **This one links in with step 4, but instead of your surroundings changing, the only thing that changes is what your character is looking at.**

 **The example you can use for this one is the one I created for my " How to Start a Story" section back in chapter 46 steps 4-5. Basically you can use the five senses to describe each new paragraph.**

* * *

 **So, I hope these tips were helpful. Like I said before, if you still don't understand or get it all that much you can message me and I can try to explain a bit more in detail.**

 **Also, I guess the biggest advice I can give on this matter is _Four_ things**

 **READ, WRITE, PRACTICE, AND GRAMMAR LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**

 **Read and learn people's different writing styles so that you can come up with your own.**

 **Write, write, write, take a break, and then write some more. Your paragraphs may look and sound like utter garbage now, but with time you will hone your skills and never even remember when your writing was bad.**

 **Also, practice your grammar. There is nothing more frustrating than reading a story with horrible grammar. Go back to basics and relearn everything to thought you learned in school. You'll be surprised at how much your writing will improve with this step.**

 **More advice will come.**


	49. Chapter 48

Laughter fills the large room of the library in resonating waves. The smell of brandy permeates the air along with the jovial noise as I look around the circle of people that sit in either chairs or the floor.

It's been hours since Rosy's party. Hours since we watched her prance around the room filled with her family and listened to her laugh and cheer with a zeal that left us all beaming with warmth. Hours since the cake fight and scolding from both Erza and Juvia for destroying Mirajane's hard work even though the white-haired female had technically been the one to start the mayhem.

Rosy enjoyed her birthday and the festivities went off without a hitch. No one yelled at one another – save for Gray and Natsu who got in a discussion about who knows what – and everyone enjoyed the time off from work just as much as the young princess enjoyed absorbing the attention of everyone around her.

Today has been a fairly great day.

* * *

 **Chapter 48 - Fractured Hearts**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail_

* * *

Beside me, surprisingly, Natsu laughs at a story that Jellal has been telling of how he had attempted to propose to Erza. Natsu's cackling laugh nearly shakes the couch while his hand tightens its hold on the backrest of my chair where he's resting his arm. I laugh along with everyone else when Jellal reveals how Erza had upstaged his proposal by proposing to him first.

Apparently, she was wearing her suit of armor meant for war and rode in on a horse towards where they had been planning to have a picnic. Jellal reveals how he felt like some prince being proposed by a valiant knight. The last part paints a dramatic picture in my head that has me laughing along with everyone else whose heard the story before but insisted on the bluenette to retell his failure of a proposal. It didn't seem to bother him none as he retold the story while keeping his loving gaze on his wife who rests her head on his shoulder with a satisfied smile on her face.

"At least your proposal was romantic," Levy huffs before chuckling at the bewildered expression that Gajeel gives her.

"Whatcha talkin bout shrimp? My proposal was top notch romantic," Gajeel answers, taking offence from the small woman's words.

"Grabbing my hand and forcing a ring on my finger without saying anything doesn't count as romantic Gajeel," Levy retorts while shaking her head, "Can you believe it Lu? The brute pops out of nowhere, forcibly takes my hand and jams my finger into the ring he had and then walked away without another word!" She then exclaims while looking at me with the widest eyes while Gajeel huffs beside her while rolling his eyes.

"I gave ya a serenade," The brunette grumbles while a rosy tint starts to blossom on his cheeks from the embarrassment of being singled out.

"It was the worst singing I had ever heard in the history of forever," Natsu comments and nearly gives Gajeel whiplash when the larger male turns to glare at the pink-haired king.

"What didya say?!" Gajeel hollers, his face turning red with rage while the rest of us laugh at the male's amusing reactions.

Both males squabble with each other while remaining in their seats showing that their arguing was not going to get physical any time soon. Their childish bickering still leaves us all giggling at their silly antics while Mira goes on to tell stories about Natsu when he was younger and what a strange child he used to be leaving the male sputtering and attempting to deny the female's words.

Unfortunately, Gray and Erza quickly gang up along with Mira by telling stories of when Natsu first arrived and how much of a 'brat' he used to be to everyone. Mira even retells of the few times she would bully the young boy only to get a reaction from him. Natsu, on the other hand, says nothing as he pouts and glares at the trio who laugh at his passive aggressive reaction.

"What kind of child were you Lucille?" Mirajane asks after retelling a story of how Natsu would try to get away from said female when she would chase him around.

The change of subject mostly came after Mira revealed that Lisanna was always the one to come to Natsu's aid to save him from her older sister. The mention of the previous queen leaves the room falling into a staggering silence while I also feel Natsu's arm still resting behind me tense up.

I try to think of what to say because there were honestly two versions of my younger self. The most common one was the silent and obedient little girl that my family only ever saw. The one who would sit quietly, dress pristinely, and act according to her class. However, there was also the wild little girl who would run through the forest, roll around the mud, dance in the rain, and terrorize the citizens of her nearby town with her partner in crime.

As I think about the question, I can't help but sneak a glance at Natsu who is looking at me patiently, waiting like everyone else for me to answer my question. At the moment, Natsu's arm pressed against my back gives me comfort as I am transported back to our clearing, sitting by the lake with streaks of sunlight illuminating the magical space.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was a wild child?" I ask the group who all shake their heads, "Well I was," I state matter-of-fact, "A friend of mine would always drag me along his wild adventures and we would always get into so much trouble. In fact, if I think about it, we were almost as wild as Happy and Rosy are."

"You? A wild child? I'd have to see it in order to believe it. Especially since you're such a quiet and shy thing," Erza comments while giving me an amazed yet skeptical look, "You don't look like one who would cause trouble."

"I agree," Jellal pipes up while giving me a good look as if seeing me for the first time, "You do look like someone who would do no harm."

"You should know the saying about not judging a book by its cover by now," I chuckle as I settle back in my seat feeling amused at everyone's speculation.

Natsu is the only one who is quiet before he finally speaks up and surprisingly saying, "I believe it." We all turn to look at him as he rubs his chin with a pained expression on his face while tapping my shoulder with his free hand, "She's so much more aggressive than she lets on," Natsu grumbles while glaring at me teasingly causing everyone to laugh.

"You scared of her Salamander?" Gajeel jokes before earning a jab to the ribs from his wife who glares at him warningly.

"Of course not. I ain't scared of anything," Natsu scoffs only to earn several looks from all the individuals in the room. Even Mirajane gives him a look that is a mixture of amusement and skepticism, "I ain't a whipped and chained down dog like you lot."

Natsu's comment makes Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, and even Jellal reel in anger, but almost true to the king's words they do nothing once their wives glare at them from their seats beside them. Save for Gray whose fiancé pulls his hair when he tries to stand up from the ground to lunge at the cackling king.

Looking like a scolded little boy, Gray remains sitting on the ground by Juvia's feet who quietly goes back to brushing her fingers through the male's hair. From where I am sitting I can tell that it's a form of a warning if the male tries to get up again to pick a late-night fight.

"Oh yeah flame brain? Well at least MY woman doesn't punch me in the face and make me blubber like a baby," Gray remarks while rubbing his fists below his eyes to imitate the gestures of someone 'crying'.

"Why you!" without another word, Natsu launches himself off the seat while Gray jumps up to meet the male half way.

They throw punches and petty insults while everyone only seems to produce similar expressions of annoyance. Save for Mira who only laughs at the two male's antics as they continue to roll around the floor like two immature little kids.

Finally getting annoyed with the whole tirade, Erza stands up and immediately separates the two knuckleheads still grappling at one another.

"That's enough you two. Go on back to your women's side," She then says in that commanding voice that never fails to leave me feeling a little fearful myself. However, I don't miss the amusing glance she gives to Natsu as he gathers himself up and stomps his way back towards me. "Well Natsu, I wasn't aware that our dear Lucille was your _woman_ ," the female teases.

Both Natsu and I tense up at the female's insinuation and I can immediately feel my face heat up. Natsu grumbles something under his breath but when I look at him he's looking to the side with his face nearly the same color as Erza's hair.

"I think that's enough excitement for one night," Evergreen yawns before standing up and stretching her arms above her head causing us all to look over at the female, "It's late and tomorrow you all still have work to get to."

A round of affirmations comes from every individual in the room and soon the library is filled with noises of shuffling and soft murmurs of goodnights being spread around.

I take my time to help Natsu put the chairs we brought out away and it isn't long before we finish up and are left alone in the large room. It makes me more conscious of the fact that I'm alone with the male when we're left standing in awkward silence. It's the first time we've ever been so uncomfortable alone with nothing to say to each other so late at night.

"Alone again, huh?" Natsu eventually asks as he rubs the back of his head bashfully and I nod not knowing what else to do or say.

It feels so strange to have him direct his attention to me, especially after he's been avoiding me nearly all week up until this moment. I have to wonder what it is that compels him to switch so quickly between his emotions.

"Today was a beautiful day. I think Rosy had the best time of her life," I tell the male who nods with that sincere smile which makes my heart flutter.

"Yeah, today was a good day all things considering…" In the snap of a finger Natsu's mood quickly deteriorates as he glares down at his feet. The expression on his face that of a man who appeared to have lost everything, "You looked beautiful today," He then comments while changing his mood, though I can tell that underneath his rueful smile there is still a dark shadow.

Normally I would take the compliment with affection, but I can't be letting him play with my emotions the way he has recently. It's not fair for him to act so lovingly in one moment and then ignore me the next. Not when my feelings for him were too strong for me to ignore any longer.

"Your highness?" I ask and wait for the male to look at me as I try to think through with what I'm about to ask. It takes me a moment to be able to gather up my courage before I ask, "What am I to you?"

A look of confusion overtakes the males face as he tilts his head curiously, "What do you mean?" He asks as he moves to stand in front of me while taking my hand in both of his.

He caresses the back of my right hand causing the long-jagged scar to tingle underneath his thumb, and suddenly I don't want to say anything. I don't want to tell him what I mean. I don't want to reveal my feelings to him, a feat I have only ever revealed in my mind. I don't want to say anything, but I _need_ to know what his feelings were for me and the first step was to tell him first.

"You know that I care about you, right?" I ask him while looking down at our linked hands to gain courage.

When he doesn't say anything, I look up to look at his serious face as he nods slowly. His hands also tighten their hold on my own and I can see the terrified look in his eyes that swims against the dark onyx. It's almost the exact same expression he had given me on the last day I had ever seen him fifteen years ago.

"I…" I pause, feeling my heart beat quicken while my hands begin to sweat within the confines of my gloves and suddenly it becomes hard to breathe. "I… care about you. And…and not in the way an employee cares for their employer," I explain feeling my ears burn red with embarrassment from my words as well as Natsu's intense gaze on me, "I care about you more than I know I should, and… and it leaves me wondering what your feelings are towards me."

I keep my gaze locked on Natsu, my heart a deafening drum in my ears while my body shakes in anticipation and dread. Natsu on the other hand looks as frozen as a statue. His face a soft expression of confusion with too many emotions swimming through the inky liquid that composes his irises.

Natsu remains quiet as he watches me intently. He then looks down at our hands, breaking our eye contact, before finally asking, "Will you leave if I say I don't love you," in the quietest voice as he then winces from his own question.

My heart drops from his question as the wind is also knocked out of me because this isn't the answer that I was expecting. Better yet, I wasn't expecting him to sound so blunt yet so nervous at the same time.

Because of my own shock, I want to pull away from him. To be far enough away that he isn't touching me, but Natsu's hands are clutching my own so tightly that I can't even slip my hands out of my gloves to escape. It leaves me standing before him, shaken to the bone, as we stare at one another. Myself with an expression of utter shock while his remains pleading as if asking me to understand that which he cannot openly say out loud.

I want to rebel, to rampage throughout the room and ask him why he would say that? My heart feels betrayed from all of the innocent moments we've shared, from the soft kisses he's given me on my cheek to that time we kissed back in Tenrou Island. To the times he would hold my hand or be in compromising positions that were completely accidents. I want to tell him that I wouldn't stay, but deep down I know that Natsu didn't say what he did to hurt me. A part of me is also thankful that he hasn't fully rejected my feelings, and even if he had I couldn't find it in myself to ever leave him or the children behind.

"No," I finally answer, my voice coming out in a wavering whisper, "I promised that I wouldn't leave, remember? I plan to abide by my word," I tell him and he almost seems to be relieved, "However, if you stand by your word of not reciprocating my feelings, then things between us cannot remain the same," I say while motioning my free hand between us while he still holds onto my right hand, " _This_ will have to end," I say while motioning to our intertwined hands, "We can no longer pursue each other so long as I continue to remain here. Just because you may not return my feelings does not mean that you'll chase me away. You're stuck with me, your highness, because I'm not going anywhere."

Releasing his hold on my hand, Natsu then pulls me into a tight hug. He wraps his left arm around my arms and waist and holds my head to his shoulder with his right hand. He's not crying, or moving, or doing anything except holding me, but I can still feel him trembling.

I stand there, in the middle of the chilly room, as Natsu continues to hold me in silence. I want to hug him back and soothe away the turmoil of his emotions, but something tells me to remain still.

Pulling away before I can say anything, Natsu then plants a feather-light kiss on my forehead before pressing his forehead against my own. His eyes remain closed as his warm breath fans across my face while I try to ignore the excited jolt that runs through my heart as I wait patiently for the male to react.

Natsu swallows hard as he grabs both my arms gently in his hands and then finally opens his eyes.

He seems to search my own eyes all while his expression seems to shift as his mouth forms a stubborn line and his eyebrows scrunch together while his body also seems to go rigid. He continues to search my face before he finally asks, "Why is it that I don't believe you."

Stepping back without releasing his hold on my arms, Natsu glares down at me in that speculative look Erza had given me when we first met. It's the look you give someone when you don't trust them. The look of suspicion that I have tried to avoid in all the months we've been here, but have always known that I would one day have to face it.

"Believe what?" I can't help but ask as I remain perfectly still within the male's unyielding grasp, "That I'll stay or that I love you."

Natsu's eyes widen at my bold declaration and even I am taken aback a bit. I hadn't planned on saying that I loved him, but I also couldn't keep from saying it out loud as long as I have. He needed to know how I felt about him and that I was serious when I said I wouldn't leave.

A pained aura overtakes Natsu's whole demeanor as he whispers, "Both," while looking ashamed to even say it out loud.

I then come to realize something while gazing into his onyx eyes.

He didn't know how to love, or allow himself to be loved, and that broke him far more than he would ever let on. He had a hole in his chest where his heart should be, and nothing, absolutely nothing, seemed to be able to fill it for long. However, even through the dark emptiness I could tell that he was able to love someone. I could tell from the way his eyes sometimes sparkled when he thought no one was paying attention to him when he looked at his children, and sometimes even me.

There would be this sort of light, like star dust, hidden in his dark eyes that had an impact on anyone who was around him. It usually caused those people to feel equally as content as he felt.

Even I, the person who hardly ever truly smiled or laughed, would feel my own chest fill up with a familiar warmth. It made it feel as if it were always spring, even when the weather begged to differ with its freezing winds and snow covered roads. It was in those fleeting moments of warmth that I felt as if I understood what true happiness was.

It was a faintly familiar emotion that came from a strangely familiar person. The feeling was beautiful, but like a rose with thorns it was also very painful to hold for too long.

We were both empty shells.

We were both broken.

The warm hands holding my arms tighten bringing me back to reality as I wince from the pain. Natsu's dark eyes search frantically as if he's come to some sort of confusing realization that I can't quite comprehend.

What does he expect to find?

My own brown eyes are as dead, empty, and cold as his. The love I used to hold and sometimes still try to cling onto is long gone just like his, so why does he insist on searching for something that we both very well know is not there? The truth he seeks cannot be found in darkness.

"Why?" Natsu asks, his voice hoarse with bitter anger and confusion as he shakes me again, "Why is it that I know you?" he asks furiously. His eyes desperate with begging, but I can't give him what he wants.

His question doesn't surprise me in the least. I have been expecting him to remember me since the day I walked through the library doors behind me months ago. It's taken him such a long time to remember me, but even so, he still doesn't know in what precise memory to place me in.

I'm a familiar stranger and this angers him because he doesn't understand why.

My silence most likely angers him more because next he pushes me away with enough force to make me take a few steps back. His face, angry and scowling, is contorted in a disgusted expression, but surprisingly it doesn't bother me. What really bothers me is that he still can't completely remember who I am.

The loss and refusal of recognition is like a punishment I'm coming to realize that I might have to live with for the rest of my life.

"Get out," Natsu seethes from where he stands only a few feet away from me, "GET OUT!" he then yells so loudly that my ears ring from the ricocheted of his voice around the room as he storms towards his desk where he slams his hands down onto his desk.

I watch him grab a stack of papers in his shaking fist before throwing it back down on the cluttered surface as a few of the pages scatter around the table. He keeps his back to me as I take a single step backwards while swallowing any and all words that I want to say to him.

"Fine," is all I am able to force out before I turn on my heel and storm out of the room without glancing back.

Angry tears stream down my face as I slam the library doors behind me before I rush down the hall to my room to get away from this horrendous monster.

Not realizing that the real monster has always been me all along.

* * *

 **So I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday as a surprise, because why not, but I got too busy so I'm posting it today!**

 **We have finally reached a milestone that has taken me three years to publish. The ending of this chapter was used as the very first scene I ever created for this story. It's what has given me the inspiration to write this story for you all and make it the best that I can be.**

 **This scene, for those of you who don't know, was published in chapter 64 of my story Another as a small preview as to what I was planning on creating and so far I have been so blessed to have you all read and reach this monumental moment with me. Of course because it has been three years since I first started thinking up of this story, I have needed to make slight adjustments to this scene as there was a lot that needed changing, but ultimately we were all able to see it again.**

 **Also I want to give nikki67 a big shout out for the idea of having Gray and Erza poke fun at Natsu for him inconspicuously calling Lucy 'his woman'. I loved the idea and was so excited to use it for this chapter.**

 **On another not, the upcoming chapters are going to be a doozy.**

 **Also remember that I will now be updating every two weeks so that I can keep up with my school work. I'll be seeing you all in October! Let the fright fest begin!**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- myhopjhope**

 **\- Kimiga**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- notkyokyo**

 **\- myhopejhope**

 **\- Kimiga**

 **\- Bobby122**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- DecemberRome = I missed you too! And yes they brought it back! I have been screaming nonstop for days now from how happy I am!**

 **\- Littlest1 = He just didn't know how to fix his priorities. You'll learn a lot about him in a short story I'm planning on writing for when I finish this story. Also, yes, Lucy and Natsu's relationship is a ticking time bomb and the next couple of chapters is really going to strain their relationship.**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = He is indeed... or is he? The world may never know... JK we'll eventually find out.**

 **\- MicroFire = Yes, Juvia knows, and it's good that you're questioning things. Question everything you know! _Muahahaha!_ JK don't question too much or your head will explode. Also, I didn't know the manga was out. Fairy Tail was the only manga I was consistently reading, but once it finished I kind of stopped reading manga all together. It's not that I got bored of it, it's just that I got more into Webtoons and started reading that so the app I used to read my manga on I king of just uninstalled. I only found out recently about Fairy Tail's return was because I reinstalled the app I used to use so that I could read 'Eden's Zero' and that's when I came across the 100 year quest series. I also didn't realize that it wasn't Hiro drawing, but you're right the new guy is doing an amazing job. Also, I need you resend the last part of your review where you were talking writing beginnings and endings. It cut off in my email since it was too long and for some odd reason your comment doesn't want to come out in the review section here on the website. PLEASE RESEND SO I CAN ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!**

 **\- stranger1999 = Everyone is salty towards Jude, even I am and I'm the one who created his character. lol, either way I'm glad you're enjoying the chapter and I will say that the reason Natsu is so bipolar is because he _is_ remembering tiny tidbits. The best example for his bipolarity is in chapter 42 when Natsu has that vivid memory but can't seem to see the small girl's face. He wants to attach Lucy's face to that memory but he doesn't seem to be able to and that frustrates him.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = Juvia has always known, and if you go back and reread you'll notice that her mannerisms actually give her away when she interacts with Lucy. In fact, I can't remember who from the top of my head, one of my readers even commented on their suspicion of her knowing a few chapters back. Also, yes, Rosy's birthday is linked to Lisanna's death day as well as it being Valentine's day.**

 **\- Lily = Was this chapter too soon? Should I have waited a little longer to have updated? Am I in trouble because I didn't add a lot of NaLu fluff and mostly likely hurt your heart even more?! I'm just... I'm just going to sit over here in the corner and think about what I've done *r** _ocks back and forth on floor_ *****

 **\- HoPe-BriNgeR1 = ... Stop making fun of me! *** _runs away crying_ *** and no I didn't know because I had uninstalled my manga app because I haven't been reading a lot of mangas recently but have instead been reading webtoons. I only found out recently because I reinstalled the app to read 'Eden's Zero' and that's how I found out T^T. I know, I'm a disgrace to this community ;3;**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I'm glad you like Juvia's and Lucy's relationship. I know I made Juvia really OOC in this story, but as much as I love her super jealous silly side I was always so impressed with her poignant attitude when she was first introduced. Also, Eden's Zero is super cute! It's made me tear up a few times but it's totally worth the read, and I also really like the 100 Year Quest. It honestly feels as if this past year didn't even happen.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	50. Chapter 49

The halls of the castle are uncharacteristically empty as I walk down the long corridor hearing nothing but my muffled footsteps against the wine-red carpet. It's almost as if everyone in the world had suddenly disappeared leaving me in a world of solitude, at least, that's what it felt like the past couple of days.

News about Natsu's and my falling out three days ago has seemed to somehow spread throughout the castle like wildfire. No one ever talks about it directly with me, but I'm no stranger to the muffled whispers and side glances that I get when I walk into a room. Nor am I unaccustomed to the silence that has become the gathered meals or how the king hardly seems to show up to any of them, preferring to eat his meals in the confines of the library or his room.

His avoidance feels just like it had before, only this time instead of avoiding his children he seems to be avoiding me instead. I tell myself that it doesn't matter, that he's made his decision just as I have made my own. I try to comfort myself by reasoning that at least this time Natsu isn't avoiding either Happy or Rosy, but instead tries to spend as much time with them as possible when he gets the chance. He can avoid me all he wants just as long as the children aren't forgotten or suffering… but that still didn't mean that his avoidance hurt any less.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later," I mutter under my breath as I continue to make my way down the hall, feeling irked at the king's childish behavior all over again.

 _But it's not like you're any less childish avoiding him as well…_

I berate myself mentally for even thinking that, even when it's true, but even if I wanted to change this situation I wouldn't know how. Instead of doing anything I've decided to just stand by and wait to let the calamity between Natsu and myself settle down, if it ever settles down.

Sighing heavily, I continue my trek down the hall and towards the security of the kitchen which houses the comforting presence of the castle's cook.

* * *

 **Chapter 49 - When a Monster Knocks...**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Walking down the hall, I hum as I pass by ornamental furniture and paintings of the castle's predecessors I've come to memorize from all the months I've lived here. Their eyes follow me as I continue to make my way down the hall as I keep my own eyes looking forward and not around me.

Rounding the corner, I suddenly hear voices coming from down the hall near the grand staircase. The voices, unfamiliar and a bit muffled from the distance, start to become clearer as I get closer to the stairs, the wall to my right still blocking my view.

Curious, I quicken my pace when I hear that Natsu is talking to someone. He almost sounds annoyed as the answering voice resounds from downstairs in excessive waves. The partnering voice also starts to sound familiar as I get closer to the stairs, but I can't pinpoint as to who the new person is.

I'm about to fully peek my head around the obstructive wall when a hand shoots out from behind me and pulls me back into the shadows of the corridor.

Startled, I'm about to scream when a hand clamps down over my mouth leaving my nose somewhat free for me to breathe. The hand holds tight against my mouth as I try to squirm free while my assailant wraps their arm around my waist and drags me back down the hall where I came from. All the while I'm struggling to break free, but my efforts are wasted and futile against my attacker who is clearly bigger and stronger than me.

Even when I realize that I can't get away, I continue to struggle by wriggling around and kicking my feet that dangle where the brute has lifted me up. I make contact with my attacker's shin several times and they curse and hiss from the pain. Instead of doing anything about it they ignore the pain as they rush up several staircases leading me further and further away from prying eyes.

I only finally calm down when I realize that my attacker is none other than Gajeel.

"Will you shut up already," He hisses in my ear as he yanks me harshly so that I'll settle down, "You're going to get us found out."

I still from the urgency in his voice. I can't miss how out of breath he seems or how his voice was shaking when he was getting after me. It's almost as if he was scared and that only causes the panic in me to rise, but this time I don't fight him.

Not too much time passes before we reach the astronomy tower and the male shoves me into the room so harshly that I can't catch my balance as I tumble to the floor.

"Hey!" I respond as I rub my hands lightly together to ease the burn they got from the fall, "What on Earthland is with you?"

"I said shut up!" The male growls as he scans the hall outside looking as if he were making sure that no one was following us. However, it's not like he'll find anyone out in the hall. Especially since hardly any of the other staff ever come into this part of the castle leaving it to be a solitary haven for me to get away from the others when need be.

Taking a good look at the male once I've stood off the ground, I notice that he's panicked. I can tell from how tense his shoulder muscles seem to strain under his coat as well as the tight grip he has on the doorway and semi-closed door. The hair on his arms also seem to stand on end as he remains quiet as he watches and listens intently to see if anyone or anything is outside in the hallway.

What in Mavis' name was wrong with him?

After a few moments of silence, Gajeel seems to relax a bit as he closes the door but doesn't release his shaking hold on the nob as he exhales with relief while saying, "No one followed."

"Who didn't follow?" I ask, unnerved with the secrecy and panic the usually well-composed male is exuding, but the male simply stares at me as if barely realizing that I was in the room with him. It's almost as if he had forgotten that he dragged me all the way here by nearly suffocating me.

"Stay… Stay here," Gajeel finally orders, seeming to come back from his stupor, as he turns the doorknob so that he can go back outside.

"What?! Why?!" I ask while catching his arm before he can slink back out into the hallway.

"Just stay here and stop asking impertinent questions," The male growls as he pulls his arm so that I can release my hold on him, "Where are the kids?" He then asks as an afterthought which only confuses me more because what did the children have to do with the way that the male was acting?

"Why?" I ask again, unknowing fear settling in the pit of my stomach, because what if the children were in danger? What if something happened to them? WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

"Just tell me where they are!" Gajeel nearly yells at me but seems to catch himself as he lowers his voice to hiss the command at me.

His anger and burning red eyes alarm me and leave me shaking with worry as I try to make out what was leaving the male so distressed. It causes my own anger to bubble as I square my shoulders and glower back at him while saying, "Not until you tell me what is going on!"

When Gajeel says nothing, I try to make my way around him towards the somewhat opened door, but he stops me by placing a hand on the doorframe to block my path. He's looking at the ground, with a pained expression, as he grimaces as if in pain. His strange reaction leaves my worry blossoming even more as I try to make sense of what was going on.

Did his reaction have something to do with the guests that had just arrived a moment ago? The very guests that Natsu had gone down to greet to which I had almost seen before Gajeel attacked me and then dragged me away to this secluded area? But why would Gajeel impede me from meeting the new guests? Why would he drag me away, unless…

Feeling my whole body run cold, I falter as I take a few steps back as fear sets in me.

My whole body shakes as my head begins to pound with the memories I had been suppressing for a few years now. My eyes burn with threatening tears filled with pain just as my hands begin to sting in that familiar way they had when I had gotten burned a year ago.

"Gajeel…" I call out to the large male, hating how scared my voice sounds as it quivers with every syllable. It's almost as if I sounded like a terrified child, which in truth is what I felt like.

"He's here Lucy," Gajeel grounds out as he too begins to shake all over, a nervous film of sweat seeming to encompass his body as my legs give out under me leaving me sitting on the floor in utter despair.

"Jose Porla is here in the castle…"

* * *

 **So last week was a bit hectic with school, but thankfully it didn't take me too long to finish this chapter. Also, I'm brimming with excitement over watching the first episode of the final Fairy Tail season. The opening to the episode was an ok one, was really hoping for a super hyped up energetic intro, but the one we got was really nice. Other than that I love how crisp and vibrant the art seems and hearing the Fairy Tail theme at the beginning of the episode really got me crying and feeling all kinds of emotions. *** _cries again_ *** Anywho, tell me your thoughts on the new episode if you've gotten to see it.**

 **Anywho, The moment we've all been waiting for! The destruction of our hearts will now commence, and what better moment than to have it in the spookiest month of the year! That's right, the man we've hated the most, debatably more than we somewhat hate Jude, is now finally in the picture! This means that we're going to get chapter after chapter of suspense, starting next chapter because that is when things will finally take a turn for the worse! You all have two weeks to mentally, emotionally, and spiritually prepare yourselves before I post chapter 50.**

 **Also, I have noticed that we are down to the final ten chapters, give or take that I end up adding a few more chapters along the way but it shouldn't be over 15. So basically we're down to the final ten and I am reeling. Never thought we'd make it this far seeming how long it's taken me to write this story, but I am so happy to have you all still with me. I actually just realized today how many chapters are left, and what with the inspiration the new episode of the anime as well as the new chapters of the manga have given me I will be on hyper drive writing every chance I can in between school work. I'm so excited for the end you guys, and also a little sad, but let's enjoy these chapters with great enthusiasm and angst, because I am the queen of angst!**

 **On another note, if someone has read chapter 9 of the Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest, fangirl with me because something that came out in the chapter has me shrieking! If you haven't read the chapter yet you need to go read it right NOW!**

 **Also, one last thing, For my beautiful Guest reviewers who review without an account, I have come to realize that it takes a few days to a week for your review to come out on Fanfiction, but I usually receive your review the second you send it to me. So the way I am presuming it works is you write your review, it comes out on my email, but then it takes a few days to a week to actually show up here on the site. This means that you don't have to freak out if you don't see your review as soon as you post it on the site because chances are that I already received it and read it.**

 **And reminder that I update every two weeks so next update should be up around October 26.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- animelover91702**

 **\- Angelfusion15**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- San1234**

 **\- Bananarock509**

 **\- animelover91702**

 **\- NaluGrey**

 **\- Angelfusion15**

 **\- Love Pandas**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- HoPe-BriNgeR1 = Technically it was 48 with an extra chapter, and yes, it took me that many chapters, words, AND three years to finally reach the chapter that inspired this whole story. Also, thank you so much for the praise, it really makes me all giddy. The trick to my writing is dragging it out as long as possible because details are always important for me. The inspiration to my style of writing actually comes from the British show Dr. Who as that show tends to re-use every piece of information they ever screen later on in the series. I like doing that as well so that you don't think that I'm just writing a bunch of nonsense, so things from the beginning are more than likely to show up later on in the story. Also, it's taken me _years_ to develop this style, so I once again thank you for your praise towards my hard work. You guys are what make all this improvement worth it.**

 **\- Littlest1 = I'm glad you thought those proposals were on point. I actually had a lot of fun writing them down and knew you all would get a kick out of them. Also, your thoughts on Natsu and Lucy are spot on with the whole hidden and transparent meanings. Lucy is starting to embrace herself, and now we only need Natsu to re-embrace his past outgoing, no shits given, fun attitude.**

 **\- Rose = Prepare your heart my dear. Prepare it.**

 **\- Lily = Lol, I was only joking around. Don't worry about what you say, I never take anything to heart so you're free to say and express yourself freely just as long as we can both joke around about it. Also, thank you a billion for saying I'm doing an amazing job. It really means the world for me to hear that from you and all my readers.**

 **\- Sokobird86 = So close yet no cigar! But stay tuned because the real ride is about to start!**

 **\- stranger1999 = I'm happy you enjoyed the surprise update, and yes, prepare yourself. To make you _somewhat_ at ease, I'll reveal here that the moment you have all been waiting for will arrive in two chapters. If you don't know what I'm talking about you'll find out when the chapter arrives.**

 **\- San1234 = I'm so happy to hear that! Thank you for reading my story!**

 **\- ChiliR612 = Thank you! I'm really happy you think that it's getting better and better because I think the same. GAH! Your baby is three months now?! Maybe four by this point, idk, but that's still amazing and HER NAME IS LAYLA?! That is the cutest thing in the whole of Earthland! Congratulations once again momma Chili! Unless you're a dad... Please let me know, lol.**

 **\- JustJessy = You'll learn next chapter why Natsu was evasive. That's all I'm going to say about that, and no Lucy wont distance herself from Natsu because she really does plan on keeping her promise. Also, I saw your review through my email but it took a few days before the review actually showed up on the site. For some odd reason it's doing that with all the guest reviews, but don't worry about it because I still got to read it beforehand.**

 **\- nikkiw67 = Umm... yeah! It was such a great idea, and originally I was going to use it in one of the ending chapters, but now seemed like a great time to use it. And thank you again for the amazing ideas you've contributed because they have been such a great help and saved me every time. I'm also happy that you liked my interpretation of your idea because without you that scene would probably never have happened. Also, you'll learn in the next chapter that his indecisiveness has nothing to do with what you think, if not something else, and you love me, you know you do.**

 **\- MicroFire = Honestly, the trouble you seem to be having in writing your story's beginning and ending is the same problem I had when writing this story. Heck, I had to rewrite the whole thing because I didn't know how I was going to end it, and still don't fully know for that matter. In fact, I've only got an idea that might change depending on what I end up writing in the next couple of chapters, but first let's start with the beginning. I need you to go back to chapter 46 and re-read step 4.1 because I believe that is the step you are skipping. Place yourself in your characters skin and thin "** _Where in this world do I want to be right now?_ **" And think of the once place your character desires to be. Is it the forest, their home, their room, at school, at a cafe... where do _they_ want to be? The first place that pops into your head is your beginning scene, and if you haven't thought of an ending it could also be your ending scene. Make it like a what comes around goes around sort of situation where they end where they began, at least for right now until you finally decide where you want to end your story. One thing that can really help you with this is taking down notes and keeping your thoughts and ideas written down on either paper or in your computer/laptop/tablet/phone/etc. Don't think on it too much because it's the journey that counts more than the actual end, and it will all work out well. And to answer your side note... *** _insert evil smirk_ *** Keep reading to find out. "Ying-yang mood swings" Omg I love that, but it is basically what I am doing... teehee.**

 **\- Guest = Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying my story and I am always amazed at how much my readers love my story enough to binge it, given that it is now 49 chapters long. Thank you again for giving my story a chance!**

 **\- Nashi26 = Here is the update you have asked for and hopefully it was to your satisfaction.**

 **\- Fantasygeek17 = Thank you! It means a lot for me to hear you say that!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49.2 - ...Locked Door Can't Keep Him Out**

 _Did you think I would leave you with such a short chapter?_

 _Well hon, you were wrong._

 _Get ready, because this chapter will leave your jaw hitting the ground._

 _POV: Natsu_

* * *

"Why, thank you dear," Jose Porla, a tall thin-framed count, thanks Mirajane who hands the male a cup of tea, "I always do enjoy the hospitality of the castle when I get the chance to visit," the older male gushes as he fixes himself in his seat before taking a light sip of his tea with a light jovial smile on his face. He hums happily at the taste of his drink as he places the teacup on the saucer still in his hand.

Watching the older male, I can't help but feel a bit annoyed at the male's enigmatic presence. It has been such a long time since I've seen him that I almost forgot what an unusual man the count really was. His jovial smiles and candid way of speaking always left me feeling a bit with unease, but also tolerance that came from the many years I've known him.

Jose always seemed to enjoy visiting the castle when I was younger and Igneel was still alive. He seemed to be one of the only nobles not angered at the fact that Igneel had adopted me and named me as his succeeding heir. In fact, he almost seemed to welcome me as if I were a part of his family as well acting like an overexcited uncle who would constantly give me advice when I needed it growing up.

Other than Igneel, Jose was one of the few people I could confide in about my worries of being a crown prince, even though I was adopted. He was also one of the few people to push me into marrying Lisanna at such a young age saying, "If you love her, why let her get away from you," and showed up to my wedding and even seemed to cry when Lisanna and I had said our 'I dos". He was always an assertive presence in my life, but that seemed to change when Igneel died.

After Igneel's death, and the rumors of other nobles wanting to take the throne from me rose up, Jose seemed to disappear. He had assured me that he was not a part of the rebelling group and that he was always on my side, but he never seemed to defend me against the other nobles as well. After that he only stopped by the castle a few times every other year to either catch up or do business with me. Usually it was the latter and the easy-going communication we had built since I was a kid completely vanished after he had not shown up to Lisanna's burial when I had needed his comforting presence the most.

I actually haven't seen the male since about a year ago that we got the news of the Heartfilia manor being burnt down with accusations saying he had ordered the burning.

For a long while I couldn't believe that Jose would do such a thing. He had even said that he, or his men, had not been anywhere near Magnolia when the incident had happened. Apparently, to him, it was just Jude attempting to point his finger at Jose since they had had a long rivalry over a misunderstanding that he still refuses to tell me about.

Looking at the male, I try to take in his appearance feeling strange seeing him in front of me after such a long time of not seeing each other. The male was still taller than me as no years of growing ever allowed me to catch up to the male's height. He was still thin although now his skin seemed to appear more ashen and wrinkled with age. His shoulder length dark burgundy hair now has grey streaks as well as his thin mustache that frames above his mouth as well as the sides. His dark olive eyes still resemble something rotten, but there is happiness that shines within them as if he had no care in the world. Overall, the older male of fifty hasn't seemed to change all too much.

"It has been quite some time since I've been able to come as see you my boy. Tell me, how have you been doing recently?" Jose quite amiably asks as he sets down his teacup and saucer on the edge of the desk situated between us.

"I've been well. Simply buried in paperwork for the past year with complaints and proposals," I inquire while sighing heavily.

Jose hums, almost knowingly, as he lifts his cup up to his lips while asking, "The Heartfilia's still at your throat?" Before taking a sip of his tea.

"The usual," I shrug while lifting my own cup of tea that Mirajane had handed to me only a moment ago before retreating out of the library to bring us some snacks. "Most of the complaints I receive are from them complaining about you and your men," I inform the male whose long thin eyebrows rise as if surprised.

"Me?" he asks as he shifts in his chair to get into a more comfortable position while chuckling with amusement, "Those cowards, always blaming me and my people for their own misfortunes. Now what is it that I supposedly did to them this time?"

"You apparently sent men to attack a few members of the Heartfilia house," I inform the male who laughs as if it were such an absurd lie.

"Did I now? I don't recall sending anyone to do such a heinous act," He chuckles while wiping the corner of his eye as if the 'joke' had brought him to tears, "Tell me men, have I sent out anyone to go out and attack the poor defenseless Heartfilia's?" Jose asks the three accompanying men standing just off to the side of the library.

"Of course, not Monsieur Porla. Zat would be an utter betrayal to the kingdom," Sol, one of the three males accompanying Jose, says with a grand flourish as he twists around his thin green mustache.

"You see my boy, we've done nothing wrong," Jose smiles as he sets down his teacup back on the table before leaning back in his seat, "Now, onto business…"

Just as he says that, Juvia walks into the room with her arms full of the documents I had asked her to bring to me.

Upon noticing who has entered the room, Jose jumps up from his seat and goes to greet the bluenette whose eyes widen when she realizes who has come to visit.

"Juvia, my dear, it has been far too long since I've seen you," Jose gushes as he pulls the startled female into a hug that nearly crumples the papers in between them, "What a treat it is to see you again. The last few times I've come you were indisposed and I was unable to see you, but I see that it is not the case this time!"

The female looks uncomfortable as the male looks her over with a wide smile stretched frighteningly across his face, "It has been some time, hasn't it?" Juvia grimaces as she attempts to pull out of Jose's hold on her.

I'm not at all confused by her uncomfortable nature towards the burgundy-haired male. Not since I found out that the older male had once been her foster father when she was younger and attending the Phantom Lord Academy before she left to come work for Igneel years ago. She said that her time in the academy was not particularly the best experience she ever had, but it had allowed her to find her real home in the Dragneel castle along with the rest of us.

"What's this?!" Jose asks as he lifts the female's left hand to inspect the diamond ring situated on the female's thin ring finger, "My word! Boys, look! Our little Juvia is engaged!" the male gushes as he waves for the other males to see Juvia's ring, but the males only seem to hum with half-hearted enthusiasm, "Tell me, who is the lucky man?"

As if on cue, Gray walks into the room looking irritated at the way the older male was man-handling his fiancé, "That would be me," he states as he eases Juvia out of the older male's grasp so that she could move to hand me the papers that she's brought for me. I also can't help but notice the panicked look in her eyes as she hands me the paper before turning to look at the males.

"Well I believe that congratulations are in order my boy," Jose states as he pats Gray's back while chuckling, "I wish you two the very best and will patiently be awaiting my invitation to the ceremony."

That last comment leaves Gray making a face, but he says nothing as he makes his way towards me before handing me another report.

I look over the papers given to me by the couple and asking, "Where is Lucille, I have yet to see her today."

Juvia glowers at me as if silently asking why I want to know, but before she can say anything, she is cut off by Jose who asks, "Lucille my lord?"

He watches me curiously from where he's taken his seat once again across from me. The three other males behind him also seem to perk up at their boss' insinuation, but I don't understand what it is.

"My current governess," I inform the male who nods in understanding before realizing something.

"Governess? Ah, yes, how are the little one's doing? I'm sure they've grown so much since the last time I've seen them."

"They have," I inform the male, "They're as troublesome as ever, but otherwise they've been behaving much better with their new governess' guidance. There are hardly any incidents since she was hired."

Juvia and Gray give me looks that mentally call me a liar, but I ignore them as I continue to scan through the paperwork given to me. What Jose and the other nobles don't know about me and my family will not hurt them. Besides, who are they to judge how I speak of my children? I'd get reprimanded by all the females of the castle if I even so much as spoke of one ill word of my children.

I would never hear the end of it.

After looking over the paperwork, I then dismiss the couple before informing the female to tell Lucille to bring the children so that Jose could see them.

"Remember that they were going to go out to town with Lucille, Erza, and Jellal? They'll be leaving soon and won't be back until much later," Gray says before his fiancé can say anything, but I don't recall ever having that conversation with anyone. Not that it really mattered. They were in Erza's care and that meant that they were safe lest the children decided to terrorize the townspeople when the red-haired female wasn't looking.

"It's fine your majesty. We can always see them when we finish with our business. I'm in no hurry after all."

I motion for the couple to make their way out as I go back to reading the paperwork that was tied in with a construction proposal that Jose had sent in some weeks ago. Apparently, he wanted to expand the boarding school by building another academy down near Hargeon to 'expand Phantom Lord's education to all the corners of Fiore' as he had stated in his letter to me.

We spend a few minutes discussing the expansion proposal and all the while the male walks around my desk seemingly unable to be seated. He explains that it was due to him sitting down for four days in his carriage to get from Oak Town to Crocus. I allow him to walk about as he then peers outside the windows behind me that looks out towards the garden and path that leads to the stables.

Jose remains quiet for a few minutes before he pipes up, his voice sounding a tad less approachable, as he asks, "Have you heard of the rumor circulating around the grapevine?"

"What rumor?" I ask the male without looking up from my work.

"The one where Jude and his daughter have gone missing since the incident a year ago," The male states, "Rumor has it the two of them have gone into hiding to make plans, of what? I am not yet sure," The male states, his voice sounding almost dangerous as he continues to look outside the window, "Don't you think it strange to no longer tend to hear news of either Jude or Lucy Heartfelia any more your highness?"

Taking a deep breath, I don't want to talk about that family, but if the rumors Jose is talking about have been going around how is it that I have yet to hear about them?

"It is strange, but what is even more strange is that I have been in contact with Jude himself and have yet to hear any of these rumors you speak of," I inform the male who perks up about the news, "In fact, I hear that Jude is still attempting his expansion of railways up north while his daughter is said to be married in the near future to a lord from up north."

"What?!" Jose asks, clearly confused, "How is it that you heard of this news of the young Duchess' engagement? It does not seem to have been made public to my knowledge."

"Loke Celeste himself told me," I tell him while turning in my seat so that I can see his alarmed reaction, "In fact, this knowledge came to me this past fall at the ball you seemed to miss again."

Looking at a loss of words, Jose peers back at the window with a questioning look before moving to take his seat from across me once again, "My apologies for that, I had business back at the academy," he apologizes while taking a seat, "But I had no idea of this… news. When is the wedding I wonder?"

"No idea. I was not informed, nor do I care when the Duchess plans on getting married. It is not like I have ever formally met her to care."

Jose nods, looking pensive, before he seems to compose himself to exude that easy going attitude that also has me calming down a bit.

"Tell me about your new governess. How is the lady holding up with those two little rascals?" he asks, seemingly interested in my answer.

"She's doing great, considering with what she has to work with," I joke and the male chuckles with amusement, "In fact, she's the longest employed governess that we've ever had. The children both took a liking to her as soon as they met her which has never happened before. She's a force to be reckoned with and has a heart of gold. Because of her a lot of things have changed around here, and not in a bad way."

"Fascinating. This woman seems to have a charm like no other, I would say," Jose inquires in that way he had when I had first talked about Lisanna when I was younger, "Tell me, my boy, is the governess as beautiful as your eyes maker out to be?"

Confused at the question, I look at the male and his insinuating smile, "She… She is beautiful, yes, but…"

"Tut-tut, say no more. It is clear to me that this fair damsel has taken your heart. Why else would you talk so highly of her and with such praise?" Jose asks, and I want to tell him that she has indeed taken my heart. That I've known for a long while now, but then I remember the last time Lucille and I talked and the way I had acted with her.

 _If you stand by your word of not reciprocating my feelings, then things between us cannot remain the same._

 _This will have to end. We can no longer pursue each other so long as I continue to remain here…_

The memory of the blonde's words hurt me, but not as much as my own actions had hurt me.

When Lucille had said those words, I had taken her into my arms and every fiber in my being wanted nothing more than to express my desires to her. The desire to return her loving words, to kiss her, love her, and never let her go. I wanted nothing more than to believe her, but something in me stopped me from doing any of that. Stopped me from believing her words of never leaving me and loving me which cut me like knives.

As much as I loved and cared for Lucille there was an underlying feeling of scrutiny that has clenched my gut ever since I began to question who the governess really is. The very feeling that tells me not to trust her sweet words and innocent smiles, because what if they hurt me again? But how could they hurt me again if I had never met her before… or had I?

It's a never-ending battle in my head that leaves my brain reeling and my heart yearning for answers that are taking too long to come.

Either way, the way I had acted towards Lucille by pulling her around by being nice and loving one second and then suspicious and cold the next was not fair to the blonde. Especially since she has been nothing but a blessing to my family.

I needed to apologize to her, and soon, because the last thing that I want is to drag this tug-of-war of emotions any longer.

We both needed closure.

Clearing my throat, I grab another stack of papers before handing them to the older male who scowls at my evasion of his question.

"We should get back to work," I tell him, and without another word we get back to our work.

Not once do I realize that the discerning look the older male was giving me had nothing to do with me but with what I presume was a secret I was supposedly keeping from him.


	51. Chapter 50

"Back again?"

Looking up from the book I was reading in my hand, I find Nab's friendly smile beam through the thick beard that surrounds his mouth. He continues to smile while he scoops up and heaves a good amount of hay into Penelope's stable with his pitchfork.

Nodding, I walk past the male towards the back of the stables where large bales of hay are stacked over one another taking over more than half of the storage space. I find a stool tucked in between two stacks of hay and take a seat on the low chair while placing my book on top one of the bales before leaning back on the prickly hay behind me. I then pull my shawl tighter around my shoulders and front before tucking my hands under my arms to keep them warm against the chilled air that fills the drafty room. All the while Nab continues to go about tending to the horses and cleaning without pause while whistling a tune that comforts me.

The male doesn't bother to ask me any questions like what it was that I was doing spending my lunch in the stables and not with the children. He doesn't ask if there is something wrong or prods for other information. He hasn't asked a single question since I started spending my lunches here for the past few days.

It's the only place I feel safe after finding out that Jose was within the castle.

I am not hiding because I'm afraid that Jose is still within the castle walls. On the contrary, he has been gone for two days now. He had left the same day he arrived which was all the better to discover when I had returned from town with the children, Erza, and Jellal – an escape that had been suggested by both Gray and Gajeel.

Truthfully, I've mostly been spending my lunches here to avoid Natsu. Especially since he's been having lunch with us for the past two days and it has become increasingly uncomfortable to be around him. Mostly because he tends to throw me wounded puppy dog eyes that pull at my heartstrings but also sours my mood. It's as if the cycle of push and pull were starting up again between us.

 _Will you leave if I say I don't love you?_

The question from that night leaves my eyes burning while the warmth of anger constricts my chest.

It repeats and repeats in a never-ending loop inside my head, taunting. A bothersome song that makes fun of my broken heart as well as the fact that I can't leave to get away from the humiliation I have put myself through. Not when I promised him that I would never leave. Not when I had promised myself that I would never go against my word ever again.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Nab asks as he makes his way back towards me from where he stores his supplies. He doesn't seem to notice my internal struggle as I try to reign in my erratic emotions while I remain leaning back on the bale of hay that has become my backrest as I stare up at the dark wooden ceiling of the stable.

"Mirajane made stew," I respond without really giving the male an actual answer. He still doesn't question me as his face lights up.

"Stew?" the male asks while perking up with the mention of the food being served, "Mirajane's stew is the best! Do you mind looking over the stables a bit while I go and get some?" he then asks, and I nod before he trudges out the door and into the snow without another word.

Once Nab is gone, I can feel myself settle down a bit as I wrap the shawls I've been wearing tighter around my shoulders.

I can feel myself relax with the background noises of grunting horses and the sweet smell of hay. I let the peace of my surroundings lull me into a calm meditative state.

* * *

 **Chapter 50 - Burning Revelations**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

I don't know how long I stay in the stables, but before I know it I can hear the children squealing in peals of joy outside of the stables. Their laughter is contagious that leaves me smiling and feeling a bit lighter knowing that they have nothing to fear. That their life, though at times chaotic, is good and that they don't suffer the way their father and I have.

Putting down my book that I had picked up again a while ago to continue reading, I listen closely to the sound of their laughter. The muffled crunch of the snow tells me that they are running. Probably throwing snowballs at one another or at whoever is supposed to be watching them while I sit nearly hidden around the bales of hay stacked around me. I'm tempted to leave my little corner of silence, but I'm not yet ready to go out and have the remnants of my energy be sapped by the children's antics.

I love them, but sometimes I need just a good hour away from them to recuperate some strength and energy.

While I listen carefully to the noise of the children running around outside in the snow, I don't notice the quiet footsteps making their way towards me. Especially since I have my eyes closed so that I can listen to the children better without any visual distractions. Mostly because I don't want the children to run into the stables and discover my new hiding spot that I now use in lieu of the astronomy tower which has been overrun by the two-evil spawn. I'm in no mood of searching for a new hiding spot any time soon.

"So this is where you've been hiding," a somber voice gently says making me jump and turn towards where the voice had come from.

Dark eyes stare into my own when I open my eyes. They are so close that I can't help but yelp from the proximity of the male's face. This causes me to crash into the stacked bales of hay behind me while dropping my book on the male's foot.

Natsu winces from the impact, especially since I had been reading a rather large tome, and jumps on his right foot while clutching his left with his hands.

"Your majesty! I'm so sorry!" I apologize frantically as the male drops down on the pile of hay to my right so that he can nurse his injured foot.

"Don't be," Natsu waves me away as I reach out for his foot without thinking, "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"You are a terrible liar," I say as I lift up my book from the ground and dusting any clinging hay and dirt off of it. Levy would kill me if she saw any of the books in disarray.

"You calling me a liar Miss Ashley?" the male challenges while a teasing smirk graces his lips. An action that leaves the corners of my mouth twitching in response.

I want to give my own playful retort, but my mood quickly sobers when his words from the last time we were alone like this were spoken.

 _Will you leave if I say I don't love you?_

 _I don't love you…_

"Hardly," I answer, my words almost a whisper that evaporates in the chilled air around us, "I should be getting back to the children," I then say before moving to stand up and the male winces as if I had struck him.

"They're fine," Natsu hurriedly says while grabbing a hold of my arm while preventing me from standing up from my seat, "Grey is watching them for a bit."

"Grey? You do remember that the last time Grey watched over them he was taken captive, bound, and shoved into a pantry, right?" I ask, skeptical that the children would obey the male after what they had done to him that time that Natsu had been sick on Tenrou Island.

"He'll be ok," Natsu shrugs, amusingly unworried, but he grows serious once again as he looks down at where his hand is grabbing my arm. Just above my elbow and with enough force to keep me from leaving, but gentle enough that he isn't hurting me.

Natsu remains quiet for a few short beats and the only thing I can hear is the children playing outside and the occasional grunt from the nearby horses. The pink-haired male's hand warms me and I want nothing more than embrace him so that the rest of me could be warmed up by his natural heat, but I keep my ground.

I had made the choice to stop pursuing him after all.

"Your maj…"

"I need to talk to you," Natsu cuts me off while finally looking up at me. The urgency in his eyes alarming me as I stare at him curiously.

What else was there to talk about? Why drag this situation any further?

But even as I think that I can't help but patiently wait for what he has to say. Hopeful that he might have changed his mind. That he was now going to give me a proper answer.

Natsu remains silent for a few minutes. All the while he remains holding my arm, his own trembling, as his eyes are fixated on where his fingers continue to curl around my arm.

Outside, I can still hear the children laughing and running around in the snow. I can also occasionally hear Gray's own laughter echo through the walls with the cold wind blowing into the building dragging all the other noises within the building towards us. The wind also brings in the cold smell of wood and hay as well as the musty natural smell of the horses. Still, Natsu remains frozen as he seems to be gathering his thoughts for what he wants to speak to me about.

"I'm sorry," are the words he finally says after such a long pause of silence and I want nothing more for him to explain what it was that he was sorry for, but I remain quiet. I wait for him to finally look up as he releases his hold on my arm and lets his hand drop so that he is now holding onto my freezing gloved hand.

He grows quiet again and looks as if he were having an internal way with himself. I can only imagine what it is that he is thinking, and against everything I had said about ending what was going on between us I can't help but lift from my seat and sit beside him on the bale of hay.

Our legs are pressed against each other as I take both his hands in my own and the action seems to settle him a bit as he sighs heavily. He then clutches my hands back and rubs his thumb over the back of my right hand right over my scar that tingles from the warmth of his hand as I patiently wait for him to finally speak.

"Lucille… I… I'm afraid," Natsu forces out while once again avoiding my gaze as I squeeze his hand encouragingly, "I'm afraid and I don't know why," He continues, his voice quivering with every word he speaks.

"I never knew the Dragon King feared anything," I joke, but when he doesn't respond with a laugh of his own I can't help but ask, "What is it that you're afraid of?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but hesitates before looking me straight in the eye and saying, "You," in such a brusque way that his voice cracks.

I'm taken aback by his statement of fearing me, and he doesn't seem all that fazed when I lean back and shoot him a confused look.

"Me?" I ask and he nods slowly, his piercing eyes still glued to my own with a growing determination burning like coals against the dark obsidian, "But… why?"

"Because… because you want me to love you back. You want me to return your feelings," he states, finally releasing his gaze on me as if he were ashamed at what he was saying.

"I never wanted to force you into anything," I reason while feeling my own heart begin to crumble because he was going to say the words I had been hoping he wouldn't have to say, "I just wanted to know your intentions and your feelings, given how your actions have been seeming to be telling me things that I probably looked too deeply into," I explain, hating how my voice seemed to quiver and grow even more silent with every word I spoke, "But I understand now. You were confused with your feelings for me, and your heart remains with your wife. You loved her, after all, and that love could not be replaced with a silly governess such as myself…"

"Stop it," Natsu demands in such an angered tone that he makes me jump when his hands are suddenly holding my face while angered eyes look into my own, "Stop it," he repeats while swiping my cheek with his thumb, and it is at that moment that I realize that I am crying.

Why am I crying?

"You're right, I love Lisanna and I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. She was my best friend, my wife, and the mother of my children. She was my world, but she was the one who taught me to not dwell on the past. To not let it drag me down and to only move forward." Natsu's voice wavers, but his hands don't even tremble as he continues to hold my face with such a gentle touch, "I'll always love her, but… but my heart is learning to love again."

Natsu swipes his thumb over my cheek again while giving me the smallest but most sincere smile that warms my toes. I can't help but cry even more when he leans his face forward so that our foreheads are touching in that soothing way he's always done since we were kids. I can't help but lean into his touch.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you the other day," Natsu whispers, his warm breath fanning down over my face, "I want nothing more than to tell you everything that I feel, but it feels that if I tell you the truth you'll disappear again… but I don't know what that means," Natsu grunts in frustration as he pulls back again so that we're face to face, "Every time I get closer to you, every time I see you I want nothing more than to hold you and never let you go, but I get ceased with a fear that I can't explain or understand… Why do I feel this way towards you Lucille? Why can't I tell you how I feel about you? Why does it feel like I know you?"

 _Because your subconscious remembers the pain I made you go through._

The reason that he is pushing me away is because of what I did to him. It's all my fault!

Bracing myself, I grab a hold of Natsu's hands and slowly remove them from my face. I steel myself because I've had enough of the lying and sneaking around. I'm tired of the continuous pain I kept putting the male through…

I was going to tell Natsu the truth, even if it meant that he would forever hate me.

"I need to tell you something…" I tell the male when he shoots me a questioning look, but there is nothing else I get to say when his attention drags his eyes away from me towards something behind me.

Wondering if it is the children or Gray, I turn to look when I am suddenly frozen in place from the unwelcomed intruder.

"My my, what a romantic sight this is," the low voice of Jose Porla sneers as he stands a few feet away from us, his smile wide and wicked.

The very smile that still haunts my dreams.

My head begins to swirl at the sight of the personification of my nightmares. The monster that has tortured me time and time again. The very being that I am supposed to be hiding from.

"Jose, you're back!" Natsu perks up as he stands so that he can go and welcome the intruder whose austere smile causes me to stand so that I can stop the unknowing male from getting any closer to the monster, "I thought you had already left for Oak Town… Lucille, what's wrong?" The male t addresses the villain before looking down at me, worried, as I cling to his arm without tearing my gaze from the still smirking man before us.

"Those were my plans, yes, but I decided to return. I just couldn't get the thought out of my head that I was unable to meet the very woman who has bewitched you," The male sneers as he looks over towards me, the threat in his eyes apparent to my eyes alone. "And must I say that you have wonderful taste my boy. Far better than your previous bride, may her soul rest eternally."

Chuckling, almost in a pained manner, Natsu shakes his head as he smiles at the older male, "You know that isn't something to joke about Jose," He then tells the male who cocks his head, his blood-curdling smile never once faltering.

"Forgive me my boy, I was only teasing," Jose then chuckles, and I can't help to notice that with every word exchanged Jose's lackeys seem to be slowly surrounding us.

The unsuspecting king doesn't even notice, and I have no way of telling him what is happening. That Jose is not here for a simple heart-to-heart conversation, but here to take me away. Apparently, by any means necessary.

Gripping Natsu's arm tighter, I press into his back while attempting to hide from Jose's view which only causes the older male's smile to deepen almost sadistically. He's thriving off my fear and Natsu's unsuspecting nature, and that only causes my heart to jump when Natsu pulls me so that I'm no longer hiding behind me.

"Lucille Ashley, I want you to meet Count Jose Porla," the pinkette says while continuing to pull me around him and I am too numb to fight as I keep my eyes trained on the burgundy-haired male.

"Auch ante," Jose greets while taking my hand to kiss it as he bows respectfully. I simply pull my hand away from his as my breathing quickens, my heart hammering in my chest like a frightened rabbit's. A rabbit who is staring into death's eyes.

"Jose has been like a second father to me. Always watching out for me and supporting me when no other royal would. I probably wouldn't have taken the crown had it not been for his insistence," Natsu says, the proud glint in his eyes disgusting and leaving me wanting to puke.

"You shouldn't trust him," I blurt, instantly regretting my words when both males whip their heads to look at me. Natsu's looking confused, and Jose's looking annoyed.

Barely noticing my apparent fear, Natsu wraps his arm around my waist and holding me close as if trying to comfort me. He tries to get me to look at him, but I'm afraid that if I look away from Jose he'll attack us and I need to be alert when Natsu is so blinded by the male's apparent malice.

"What a deceptive little thing," Jose sighs while watching us, looking amused to say the least, "You should really watch out with this one my boy. She has the face of a heartbreaker and a liar. She'll ruin you before you even realize it."

"What are you saying?" Natsu asks as he tenses up, clearly growing irritated with Jose's cryptic words, "What is the meaning of this?" the male then asks when he finally realizes that we've been cornered. Any means of escape gone, "Jose, explain yourself!"

"Tut-tut my boy, didn't I raise you better than to raise your voice at your elders," Jose croons as he wags a finger at Natsu who shifts so that he's slightly covering me with his body. "Fear not my dear boy. Nothing will happen so long as you do as I say," Jose instructs while his face morphs into a stern expression, as if he were scolding a child rather than the king of a powerful nation.

Where were the knights when you needed them?

Clutching onto Natsu's coat, I try to see if I can find a situation to get out of this ordeal, but there seems to be no escape. It has also been quiet outside for a while which means that Gray must have taken the children back to the castle. There is also the fact that Nab would not be back for a while. Not when Mirajane's cooking would keep him occupied for a good hour.

There was no one who could come out to help us.

Without us even realizing it, two of Jose's lackeys jump at us and separate us. The tall thin male I recognize as Sol holds me down, his monocle-clad eye glaring down at me victoriously. On the other side, Natsu his held back by both Aria and Totomaru. However, it isn't long before Natsu is able to get out of their grip by fighting them off with ease.

Once he is free and his captors are left groaning on the ground, Natsu turns to charge towards Sol and I, but freezes when the thin male brandishes a knife that he presses against my neck.

I squeak from the cold metal of the blade pressed against my neck, fearful that with any wrong move Sol would slice open my neck. I know that it is not a real possibility, given that Jose clearly wants me alive, but Natsu doesn't know that. For that reason alone he remains fuming in the tight circle that surrounds him as he glares over at Jose who beams with a triumphant smile on his face.

"What is the meaning of this Jose?" Natsu growls, his face warped from his anger with his nose flared up in the building rage, "Why are you doing this? I thought we were family?!"

Scoffing, Jose shakes his head as his face morphs into an expression of disgust, "We were never family. In fact, I have hated your guts since the day I first met you all those years ago. What a fool Igneel was at adopting such trash as yourself, but I guess you being adopted came in handy. I was able to manipulate you all these years after all."

Struck silent, Natsu watches Jose with heartbreaking confusion as the older male slowly makes his way towards me.

"Hello my dear. Did you miss me?" Jose then asks, his face only a few inches away as he takes a hold of my chin forcefully causing me to cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu yells, but remains standing where he is when Jose's other lackeys brandish their swords and point them towards him to keep him still, "Jose, I swear if you put another finger on her I'll…"

"Come now boy, don't make me laugh. Given your disadvantage in this current situation you shouldn't be foolish enough to be making threats. You have no power here _your majesty_."

All around us, all of the surrounding henchmen laugh along with the gloating male who straightens up while twirling a few strands of my hair in between his fingers. This only seems to anger Natsu more who growls menacingly at our captor, but doesn't make a move for fear that something might happen to me.

"Fear not my boy, we'll be out of your hair soon. I simply came here today to retrieve what belongs to me. Isn't that right, my dear Heartfilia?"

Jose sneers at me, the vile look in his eye gleaming with an excitement that leaves a chill running down my spine as I freeze from the sound of my family name. Hearing him address me by that name left me sick to my stomach.

"Heartfilia?" Natsu asks, clearly dumbstruck from the mention of the family he seems to hate more than anyone in the world, "I thought Jude and his daughter were back in Magnolia?" Natsu then asks as he tries to make sense of what was going on and what Jose was implying.

Cackling, "No, no my boy, they've been missing for a whole year. Neither the Duke nor the Duchess have been spotted in the town for months. Not since their house burned down, a work of art that I am still very proud of, mind you."

Natsu is taken aback by the confession, as if he couldn't bring himself to believe what the man was telling him.

"So Loke was right, you did burn down the Heartfilia Manor," Natsu realizes, sounding as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Amongst other things," the older male simply shrugs, "Although, I must say that my best work has been tricking you into thinking that a lot of the bad things going on around the kingdom had to do with Jude and his family," the male laughs maliciously along with all of his goons, "Really played you for a fool, but I must say, I have not been the only one…"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asks, panic seeming to overtake his shivering body as the burning rage he is holding back causes his eyes to almost light up.

Tilting his head, Jose frowns as if he is disappointed with the king's reaction. However, when he turns to look at me and notices my own hesitation, he seems to put two-and-two together, "So you haven't realized it yet," Jose notes. Clearly talking to Natsu rather than me, "Of course, you never did meet her, so it's understandable that you wouldn't recognize her."

Looking back at Natsu, the pink-haired male gives the count a confused look, "What are you talking about."

"Oh, nothing much. Just the fact that the Duchess Heartfilia has been hiding right under your nose when we all thought she had disappeared along with her father." Jose turns to look at me, and with a smug smile asks, "Haven't you, Lady Lucy Heartfilia?"

Keeping my mouth tightly shut, I turn to look at Natsu over Jose's shoulder who stares back at me with uncertainty painted over his face. It's almost like he can't process the information that has been revealed to him, but somehow it seems to make sense to him.

"Luce…" Natsu starts, but he is quickly cut off when Aria hit him in the back of the head effectively knocking the male out.

Natsu drops to the ground facedown while all of Jose's goons laugh from the display.

"NATSU!" I cry out as I try to lunge towards the unconscious king.

As thin and frail looking as the green-haired male named Sol appears, he is surprisingly strong. That much I realize when I try to lunge for the fallen king only to be held back by the unwavering grip of the male still holding me down. All I can do is watch as Natsu lays on the ground without moving a single muscle. A feat that strikes panic into my heart, especially once I realize that there's a patch of blood peeking through the male's pink locks.

Gripping my chin with a bruising force, Jose pulls my face so that I'm forced to look at him as he smiles victoriously down at me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you my dear," the male croons before forcefully kissing me. His grip on my chin tightens when I try to pull away causing me to cry out. I don't even realize that Sol isn't holding onto me any more until Jose pulls away and throws me on the ground, "Come now men, we've got what we came for. It would be better for us to leave before the knights realize that their king has gone missing."

Around me, Jose's men shuffle about ready to move out of the stables. Next to me, however, Natsu remains on the ground unconscious but breathing. I shuffle towards the male and touch the back of his head where blood stains the tips of my fingers causing my heart to cease. I needed to find a way to get help for Natsu, but before I can formulate a plan I am pulled back by my hair as Totomaru glares down at me looking irritated.

"Didn't you hear? The boss said it's time to go," the male growls before forcing me to my feet by pulling even harder on my hair.

Crying out from the pain of feeling my hair being pulled out of its roots, I try to fight off the male as another one of Jose's henchmen comes forward to bind my arms behind my back. Still, I continue to try to fight off my captors, and even manage to hit my head back against Totomaru's face, when I am suddenly swept up and thrown over Aria's massive shoulder.

"Let go of me!" I scream at the top of my lungs, but I'm ignored as Aria continues to make his way towards the entrance of the stables. Meanwhile, Totomaru seems to stay back as he stares down at the unconscious king with a pensive look on his face.

Once we're out in the open, Aria turns to his right to follow the group as they make their way into the forest that is immediately behind the stables. That way, if anyone from the castle were to look out through the window they would not be able to spot us. The perfect plan for a perfect getaway.

Looking around, hoping that someone from the castle, possibly Nab, I notice a heap of white and black nearly hidden between the stables and the forest. It doesn't take long for me to realize that the heap is a body and that body belongs to none other than Gray. Gray, the person who was supposed to be watching over the children…

The sound of the frantic horses drags my attention away from the fallen knight and back towards the stables where Totomaru was making his way out. At first I thought that there was nothing wrong, but it wasn't long before I noticed the thick cloud of smoke making its way out from the stables. Smoke that meant that a fire had been started within the wooden building. A fire that would consume the unconscious male who was still trapped inside and abandoned on the ground.

If Natsu didn't get out of there he was going to die… just like my father.

Snapping out of my daze, I start to scream out so loud that my voice quickly starts to grow hoarse. I also fight against Aria's tight hold who only holds on tighter so that I won't fall off his shoulder. His tight grip does nothing to stop me from continuing to struggle and scream as the orange flames of the building fire are starting to peek through the entrance to the stables.

Even though we are no longer close to the stables, now shrouded by the leafless trees, I can still smell the smoke. Still feel it burn my nose and lungs while an imaginary heat burns my hands that are still bound tightly behind me.

My eyes sting from the smoke and frustration as I quickly start to lose strength from attempting to break free from Aria's unwavering hold on me. I quickly realize that my struggles are futile and that Natsu's fate had been sealed, all because of me.

"ETHERIOS!" is the last thing I remember calling out before a numbing darkness suddenly overtakes me.

* * *

 **So I took a few days longer to finish this chapter, only because I kept going back and changing some things. Either way I hope you all liked it.**

 **In other news, it's finally Scorpio season! My birthday is this weekend! Next week is Halloween! And I am drowning with midterms... what a week to be barely alive...**

 **Anywho, next chapter is going to be a doozy. It is actually a chapter you've all been waiting _years_ for and I am happy to say that I will finally be working on it. If you don't know what I am talking about, well then I guess you'll have to wait until the chapter comes out so that you can find out * _muahahahaha_ ***

 **If more than 15 people can guess what the chapter is going to be about I'll do everything in my power to get the chapter out before Halloween so you don't have to wait two weeks for it.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- PersonWithASmallUserName**

 **\- emilmarberg07**

 **\- Ashara star**

 **\- Paige'slibrary**

 **\- Cricketoreo**

 **\- fanficlover818**

 **\- shadowknight6398**

 **\- Pinacik**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- PersonWithASmallUserName**

 **\- Cricketoreo**

 **\- fanficlover818**

 **\- shadowknight6398**

 **\- Audro**

 **\- Pinacik**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- HoPe-BriNgeR1 = I know! It feels like just yesterday I was barely writing my first chapter before announcing it to my readers that I was going to do it. Now three years have gone by! Also, I'm doing pretty good with school and this story. I only have class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so I dedicate all of my off days to work as well as any assignments that I can finish up. In between all of that I try to sneak in a bit of writing, and yes the revelation on Chapter 9 of 100 year quest had me shrieking. Like, I had noticed the little _hint_ at the end of Fairy Tail, but when that popped out in the new series I was rolling with excitement. Lastly, yes I do read Eden's Zero. I'm really liking it so far. I've got to be honest when I say that the first few chapters had me in tears from how emotional they were. Thank you for fangirling with me!**

 **\- Angelfusion15 = Yay! Another Dr. Who fan! Fun fact, my other story Paranormal \- **which I should really be bringing out of hiatus soon * _sweatdrops*_ \- **is also loosely related to an episode where the 11th doctor, Amy, and Rory get stuck in a super labyrinth-esque hotel that shows them their greatest fears. I can't name the episode at the top of my head, but I do have to say that that was a super creepy episode. Dr. Who overall is just an amazing show. Also, thank you so much for saying that I am one of your favorite fanfic writers. It really means so much for me to hear that as well as hearing you say how much you enjoy my work. Thank you!**

 **\- Kauia = Yes, I remember now! You had asked about Juvia being the one to set things up for Lucy at the castle, which was an idea I've had since the beginning of the story. I always do love your insight and how you can read my mind. Also, yes. Jose wears masks in front of people he tries to manipulate, but since Lucy never fell for his tricks he resorted to just showing her his true self whereas Natsu has known and trusted Jose blindly for years, which kept the older male from continuously wearing his 'mask' around him. Also, i could never think bad about you for wanting more chapters, only because I want them too lol. Let's see how far I can drag the story along, eh?**

 **\- DecemberRome = 1) Because I'm sadistic and love watching my lovely readers pine for more. 2) Because it's way more fun if we're all corrupted together my dear. That is what great friendships are made of, lol. 3) Love you too and I promise you I will!**

 **\- Rose = I know, I'm sorry I've dragged it this long, but fear not my dear, your pain and waiting will soon come to an end. Sooner than you might think...**

 **\- Littlest1 = I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yes, Jose does know how to play his role very well. You're right, snapping does not mean breaking and we will see Lucy fight tooth and nail to get out of Jose's claws.**

 **\- MicroFire = That is EXACTLY how I reacted when I read the chapter. I even went and ran to my brother and forced him to read the chapter so that he could fangirl with me. Also, I don't Gajeel knows or suspects - I could be wrong - but if he doesn't know I can't wait for him to find out! GaLe is also my second favorite ship right under NaLu and me reading and public and trying to contain my excitement is also another thing we have in common. I also know how hard it is to watch the end coming faster than we anticipated. When I realized how many chapters I need to finish I was blindsided since I had thought I still needed a good few more chapters, but I was wrong. These upcoming weeks of torture will hurt us all, and I don't care that you weren't here since the beginning. You're here now and that's all that matters to me and hopefully you'll join me once again in my future adventures. (Ps. NaLu NEEDS to become cannon. I won't take any other answer otherwise nor will I forgive Hiro. And yes I did, I even laughed when he tried to take it off of her)**

 **\- ChiliR612 = I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yes! The story has finally reached the chapters where tension will only continue to grow before it bursts!**

 **\- stranger1999 = Indeed they are getting spicy *** _sips cup full of hot sauce_ *** very spicy indeed. Lol, rainbows and sunshine have been shoved into a trunk, locked up with chains, and shoved into the farthest corner of the attic where it can barely be seen through the thick darkness. Natsu's and Lucy's relationship is indeed hanging on a thread, and we can only hope that it doesn't snap.**

 **\- Guest = I'm so happy that you enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. College is going by well - though, I am so ready for this semester to end - and yes, the new Fairy Tail has also made my life complete! Hiro is such a tease for making us believe for a year that Fairy Tail had officially ended and would only come back as the last season of the anime. My poor Kokoro.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = It is, and the heart-wrenching will only continue**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	52. Chapter 51

"ETHERIOS!"

 _Etherios?_

 _Who… who is that?_

It's you, you idiot.

 _You_ are Etherios, and it's time that you wake up…

 _Natsu…_

 _Natsu, wake up…_

* * *

 **Chapter 51 - Reverie of Broken Memories**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

 _*Brace yourselves for the feels*_

* * *

 _"Natsu! Wake up sleepy head."_

Shifting around in my bed, I wake up to the sight of a blurry looking face peering down at me through the haze of a bright light. The female, from what I can gather from the timber of the person's voice, hovers over me and I can almost see what looks like a smile through the haze.

I can feel warm fingers brush my hair away from my forehead in a soothing manner before I'm finally lifted and hugged close to what appears to be a body.

"Wake up my little fire dragon. Its morning already," the female coos while lightly shaking me in her arms until I finally wake up, "It's time to start the day with your family!"

Through the haze I can tell that the female has black hair, but her eyes are a mystery to me. Someone behind her calls out to us, and from the deep timbre of their voice I can tell that they are a male.

The female holding me turns and through the bright haze I can make out a fairly large male with pink hair along with a smaller person beside them with black hair. The taller figure says something, but his words are lost in a garbled mess of sounds. It almost felt as if I were attempting to hear him speak while I was underwater.

 _"That boy, Natsu, how long has he been here?"_

Looking up from the toys that I was playing with, I find the orphanage's headmistress talking with one of the new teachers. They both whisper amongst one another, but even then I can still hear the words exchanged between one another. I always did have a good sense of hearing.

"He'll have been here three years next month," the headmistress, a portly woman in her late forties with dull brown hair and putrid green eyes, says while taking a puff of her cigarette, "Poor thing lost his family when he was three. To think that something so horrible could happen to them in this peaceful town."

"What did happen to them ma'am?" The teacher, a pretty lady with curly orange hair and a face full of freckles that made her look more like a child than an adult, asks curiously.

Taking another puff from her cigarette, the headmistress thinks on if for a minute while I inch myself closer to the door they are talking behind. I hide myself well so that they can't see me while they continue their conversation. My ears catching every word over the zealous chatter of the children situated in the room with me.

"Murder," the portly woman responds brusquely, "The Etherios' were murdered by a madman who came to town three years ago. Apparently the man was a thief who attempted to rob the store the Etherios' owned while the wife was left alone with her son. By the time Mr. Etherios heard the screams and got there, both his wife and eldest son had been killed which led him to fight the murderer who was just barely leaving."

"And did he chase after the murderer?" The teacher asks, her voice shaking from the story the headmistress was telling without even a waver in her voice.

"Aye, and a lot of good that did him seeming as he went and got himself killed as well. T'woud have been better for him to have waited for the cops. At least then the boy would have at least one relative to care for him, but instead he became an orphan and has been with us ever since." The headmistress takes another deep inhale and blows out the smoke which I can smell from where I'm hiding. The smell burns my nose but I ignore it when the older woman turns to move, "He's a hassle that one. Never sits still and is always getting into fights with the other boys. I doubt that he'll ever get himself adopted if he keeps acting the way he does. He'll be alone for the rest of his days lest he gets his act together."

"Don't say that!" The teacher exclaims, sounding horrified at the headmistress' words, "I'm sure he is only misunderstood."

Ignoring the gentle teacher's words, the headmistress grunts before walking away, taking the smell of putrid smoke with her.

 _"Got you now Looney Lucy!"_

Looking up after kicking a rock off the sidewalk and onto the street, I find two boys going into a nearby alleyway. Recognizing both boys from the orphanage, I can't help but walk in their direction. I'm curious to what those two were up to. Especially since they made just as much trouble as I did even though they were older.

Both boys are laughing sinisterly, their laughter echoing throughout the alley as I get closer. When I finally peer over the side of the building I find them both towering over a whimpering girl who is holding her hands over her head. A girl that doesn't look that much older than myself, but still younger than the boys towering over her.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask while three pairs of eyes turn to look in my direction.

"None of your business Etherios!" Alfie states in a dismissing manner that irks me. Mostly because he says it in a way that implies that he's better than me when we both know I can beat him in a fight.

Glaring at them, I then look back over at the girl whose large doe eyes watch me looking almost hopeful. I look her over in case she's been hurt, and sure enough I notice the light stain of blood on her expensive looking dress. It doesn't take me long to realize that the blood is coming from her hands.

"You're bleeding!" I exclaim while pointing down at the girl's hands before scowling over at Alfie and Ted, "Are you bullying her?" I then ask, demanding for an answer that never comes, "Why?"

"Because we want to, that's why," Ted remarks before kicking the girl's leg causing her to cry out in pain, "What's it to you?"

Feeling my body vibrate with anger, I ball up my hands as I try to keep my temper in check, "You better knock it off or…"

"Or what?" Alfie asks while stepping up and towering over me, "What's a puny orphan like you gonna do about it?" Alfie then asks while bumping me with his shoulder as a sign of warning, but he doesn't scare me. He never has.

"Hey jackass, did you forget you're an orphan too?" I ask, my blood boiling at the way the brown-haired boy was looking down at me.

Without warning, Alfie shoves me causing me to stumble backwards, but I catch my balance before I can fall down. I then proceed to push Alfie back causing the older boy to crash into Ted who stops Alfie from falling before they're both charging at me.

Ducking away from their attacks, I quickly punch Alfie in the stomach with all the force I can muster before turning and then punching Ted in the face. Both boys fall to the ground while crying out in pain and I don't waste time as I turn to look at the girl behind me.

At that moment I realize who the girl is. Everyone talks about her and her family back at the orphanage because of how wealthy her father is. Because of how wealthy she is, a lot of the kids tend to call the girl Looney Lucy Heartfilia, but I never understood why. She didn't look Looney to me.

Holding out my hand I tell her, "Let's go before they get up," feeling exhilarated from the rush of fighting off the two bullies.

Without need more prompting, the blonde girl takes my hand and lets me drag her down the streets towards the town's square. Surely her family was there looking for her…

 _"I've had enough of your indiscretions Natsu!"_

I wince when the wooden ruler hits the side of my arm with a loud smack that can be heard throughout the room. I hold back my cries as the old headmistress whacks me again even harder causing every child and adult within the room to jump and wince, but I keep my mouth tightly shut. If I cry out she'll win, and the last thing I need is for her to feel satisfied over punishing me like she has many times before.

"How many times have I told you to stop fighting with the boys? Now look how you left both Alfie and Teddy," the portly woman yells again while pointing at both boys whose sniffling and moaning in pain were obviously being faked, but under the headmistress' eyes they were angels who were hit by the orphanage's wild child, "Have you no shame? After everything I have done to raise you and this is the way that you _thank_ me?!" the woman continues while smacking me again with the ruler on the same spot on my arm.

When I peek over at my shoulder I am greeted with an angry red mark that runs up and down the entirety of my upper arm. The whole appendage is numb from the pain being inflicted on me and it only seems to get worse with every hit I take.

As the woman continues to hit me I know that I have that blonde girl to thank for what was happening to me, but even then I can't get myself to hate her. She was alone, and scared, and this was not her fault. She hadn't asked Alfie and Ted to chase her down and bully her. She was in danger and I was the only one who could help her. A feat that, even as I was being punished for it, I did not regret.

"But Alfie and Ted were bullying the Heartfilia girl in town," I ground through my teeth, hopeful that the woman will at least hear me out. Instead, I'm greeted with a hard slap to the face that leaves me sailing to the ground.

"Don't talk back to me you monster," the female roars as I hold onto my cheek which feels as if it were already starting to swell up, "Those two angels would never hurt a fly. Besides, all of you know to stay away from that family. The last thing we need is for them to stop giving us their donations that help keep this place running. If any of you had hurt that girl I would be the first to know but seeming as no one is on our doorstep that would make you a liar!"

Behind the headmistress, I can see both Alfie and Ted snickering behind their hands. Their previous display of hurt all but gone once the headmistress was no longer paying attention to them.

Oh, how I hated those bastards.

The headmistress is screaming more things at me now as I remain on the ground. She kicks me a few times when she realizes that I'm no longer listening to her and starts talking about my parents whom I no longer remember. She calls me a bastard and says how better it would have been if I had been killed along with my family. I was a piece of scum that no one wanted after all. A beast that would never get adopted. A monster that would never be loved. Not when my attitude was so bad.

Having had enough of the woman's ranting, I bolted to my feet and ducked out of her grasp before rushing past the door and leaving the orphanage.

Not once did I ever look back…

 _"GOTCHA!"_

Falling backwards into the freshly mown lawn I had snuck onto only moments before, I stare up at familiar challenging brown eyes that widen with surprise as we both yell out, "YOU!" as if I didn't already know who the young girl was, "What are you doing here?" we once again ask in sync after jumping away from each other to which the girl gives me a funny look while stating, "What? I live here!"

I want to retort that I knew that, but I'm finally taking in the sight of the large expanse of lawn that I'm left speechless. I get to my feet and admire the primly kept bushes and flowers as well as the evenly cut grass around us.

"You live here?" I can't help but ask even when I know very well that the girl definitely had to live here. There was no house like this one in all of Magnolia and it made sense that a Duchess such as the girl before had a house this big. A building so big that it rivaled that of Kardia Cathedral back in the nearby town, "You're so lucky to have such a huge house," I then comment towards the girl, but she doesn't seem to happy with my comment.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty," She sighs while passively looking around the majestic looking garden, her pretty brown eyes looking so sad. It makes me wonder why she seems to address her home in such a nonchalant manner.

"You're a weirdo," I can't help but comment causing the girl to look appalled at me, "Maybe that's why they call you Looney back in the orphanage," I then mutter while looking away to see what her reaction would be.

"What? You're one to talk _Pinky_!"

Triggered by the very word almost everyone called me, I raise my hands to cover my head while pouting at the blonde who smiles back at me victoriously as I cry, "It's Salmon! Not Pink!"

"Your hair is definitely pink," she retorts while crossing her arms haughtily and giving me a smug expression.

"I said that it's not! It's salmon, SALMON! Not pink! There's a great difference," I argue while feeling my face heat up the way it always did when I would argue with someone because of the color of my hair.

"Whatever you say _pinky_ ," the blonde hums causing us both to glower at each other before her face suddenly falls as she asks, "Hey, aren't you going to get in trouble?" causing me to look at her weirdly, "Won't you get in trouble for being so far away from the orphanage?"

Oh… That place…

"Nope," I answer simply before stacking my hands behind my head and walking away. I explain to her what happened with Alfie and Ted telling the headmistress what I had done to them and how the old woman would not listen to me when I tried to explain what had really happened.

I tell her that I now live in the forest and her face becomes even more somber. She apologizes for it being her fault that I got kicked out of the orphanage and I tell her that I left of my own free will. However, the reassurance doesn't seem to do much as she continues to make a perturbed look, clearly blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault. She even tries to offer to go and talk to the headmistress, but I shoot her idea down. I never wanted to go back to that place if I could help it.

"Hey, do you want to go on an adventure?" I then ask the girl who looks at me almost excited. I had noticed how bored she had looked when I was sneaking around and somehow, I knew that she would like my new home. She looked like the kind of person who liked adventures.

It takes a bit more prompting than I thought it would to get her to come along with me into the forest, but when we finally get to the lake the hassle with convincing her was well worth it. Especially when her bored and sad eyes brighten up at the magical world I had discovered some time after I had run away from the orphanage. A feat that I explain to the young girl who seems as if she doesn't believe that this place is real.

"Etherios, how old are you?" the girl then asks, and the question seems to throw me off. Mostly because hardly anyone ever called me by my last name other than Alfie and Ted.

"Six," I inform the girl while smiling, "And my name isn't Etherios, it's Natsu," I also explain, "Etherios is my last name."

We then talk about our birthdays and that's when I find that she's older than me when I had thought she was _at least_ a year younger than me. Her birthday had been the day I had saved her from Alfie and Ted. I only knew because I had heard her maid tell her happy birthday after gifting her a dress the young girl didn't seem all too happy in receiving.

Remembering that one should always give someone a gift for their birthday, I find a loaf of bread that I remember having stolen from the baker that morning. I give her half of the bread while telling her 'happy birthday' to which she quickly seems to question my motives. Especially since this seemed to be the only meal I owned.

"Because you're my friend," I tell her, feeling a bit indignant that she thought I didn't know ways on getting my own food, but I quickly grow worried. What if she didn't want to be friends? I even ask her and I'm relieved to find that she's willing to be friends with a monster child like me.

Thankful with her kindness, I also gift her a fairy wish. I don't remember where I had learned about Fairy wishes, I still hand the blonde a fresh dandelion and explain to her what she needed to do. She wastes no time making her fairy wish after my insistence and together we watch her wish cast on a million dandelion seeds drift in the wind so that they could one day take root and become reality…

 _"Hey Luigi!"_

I call to the girl as I wait for her at the edge of the forest. A few weeks have gone by since we started hanging around one another and the girl gives me an annoyed look at the mispronunciation of her name.

"Natsu! You know that's not my name," The girl growls once she gets to me. Her face tinted a light pink from the walk and her anger towards me.

"I know, I know!" I laugh as I turn to follow the sourly blonde into the forest, "Geez, you don't have to get so mad Luce. It's only a joke," I smile innocently at her and she only huffs at me before her bright smile takes over her pretty face.

 _"Fairy tail?"_

Lucy asks incredulously as she gives me a look as if she were calling me stupid and I nod eagerly while continuing to point where I had found the constellation that she supposedly can't see, "That's not a real constellation Natsu," the girl then retorts and I make a face at her.

How could it not be real?! It was right there amongst all the other weird dots!

"It is too," I argue while tracing the imaginary line with my finger, "Just look at it flying in the sky along with your other fancy star pictures!"

"That still doesn't make it real," Lucy mutters as she scoots closer to me. This causes me to argue with her on how the other constellation thingies were discovered. I tell her that just because we couldn't find Fairy Tail in the book did not mean that it didn't exist.

She calls me impossible, and I call us both weirdos, because we were. She seems to agree because she says that we are the last of our kind, and in a way, it makes me feel a bit less lonely in the world having a best friend like Lucy. The night gets even better when we play wizards, making Fairy tail our guild name, but the game does not last long when she runs away and seems to scavenge through the picnic basket she had brought with her.

Lucy takes out a small box from within the picnic basket and places it on top of the make-shift table I made some time back. When she finally finishes setting up, she waves me over towards her and I walk in her direction feeling a bit wary as to what might be inside the box.

When I'm close to her I sniff the box catching the sweet scent of chocolate. It isn't long before the small blonde opens the lid to the box revealing an intricately decorated chocolate cake, but why did she have a cake with her?

"Happy birthday Etherios," Lucy congratulates me, calling me by my last name like she always did as if it were my real name. It didn't bother me, mostly because I always tended to call her Luce rather than her full name at times.

I move slowly towards the cake and stare down at it as if it were unreal. A trick of the eyes that would disappear if I blinked, but when I close and open my eyes the delicacy is still there. It was still there on the rickety table and it was all for me…

The first birthday cake I had ever gotten in my life.

 _"Don't cry Luce…"_

I put my arm around the sobbing girl as she buries her face into her hands as she continues to sniffle, "Your face is much too pretty to be looking so sad like that," I try to reason with the girl, but the small blonde can't seem to stop her crying.

She's been crying for over an hour now. Apparently something had happened at home that left her rushing all the way here. Lucy had looked panicked when she got here and when I had asked her what was wrong she broke down crying leaving me scrambling to find a way to cheer her up.

"Come on Lucy, please stop crying," I plead while lifting the girl's head so that I can press my forehead against hers, "You should always smile so big that even the sun will be jealous of your radiant beauty," I murmur while feeling my chest ache for every sob the girl heaves.

I hated watching her cry. It always left a bad taste in my mouth and soured my mood because more times than not I could do nothing to help my best friend. I could only hold her and pray that she would stop crying so that we could go on our adventures so she could forget about her problems back home, but sometimes even that was never enough. Sometimes she would still look so sad when we played, and looked worse when it was time for her to go home.

What else could I do for her when she wouldn't even tell me what was going on in her life outside of this forest?

 _"Do you think you'll ever forget about me?"_

Lucy asks this and then goes quiet as she looks down at her trembling hands. She came to the forest crying again today, and still she refuses to tell me why.

"Do you think you'll forget about me… just like my daddy did?"

Her question is innocent and timid and I suddenly realize that she's been crying about her dad again. He must have said or done something to upset her… again, and the realization only makes me angry. Her question also does little to calm my ire because how could she ask a question like that? How could she ever think that I would forget about her?

Either way, her question makes sense.

Thinking about the way she lived, it made sense that she feared to be forgotten. Especially when she was constantly ignored by the only parent she still had left, as well as the staff at her home who only paid attention to her when necessary. If they paid more attention to the young girl they would notice how often she was away from the house without proper supervision. They'd realize that she's been hanging out with a 'street rat' like me rather than those pompous kids who came to visit the Heartfilia manor. They'd realize how lonely she really was…

"WHAT?!" I can't help but yell and startle the girl as I hold on to my fishing reel so tightly I feel it slightly crash, "I would never forget about you!" I insist while dropping my reel so that I can turn and look at her better, "You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world! How could I ever forget my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" Throwing my hands out around me, I try to emphasize how much my promise means to me so that Lucy will never forget the promise I am making to her, "I'll never forget about you, no matter what!"

"Promise?" the older girl asks, hope swimming in her chocolate eyes. However, she seems to know what my answer is going to be. No one other than Lucy knows how important my promises are.

"I promise," I tell her, and I intend to always keep that promise.

 _"Natsu, why are your eyes so tired?"_

Peering at me closely, Lucy puts a small hand on my face to see if I was getting a fever, but I'm not sick. I never get sick.

"No reason," I tell her while gently swiping her hand away so that she'll stop looking so worried, "And no! I didn't get into another fight," I cut her off when she opens her mouth to say something while giving me a skeptical look.

She hates it when I get into fights with the boys in town. Ever since leaving the orphanage almost two years ago, Alfie and Ted have made it their mission to bother me every time they get the chance. However, now I can freely beat them up without having to worry about the repercussions that come with the headmistress' punishments. Especially since I vowed never to return to that horrible prison that I had called home for three years before I ran away.

Brushing my hair back away from my face the way I've seen many older people do with their partners, Lucy looks at me curiously before asking, "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" in such a soft sweet voice.

"Maybe…" I grumble, not wanting to tell her that yes, I did have another nightmare. One where I was alone and lost in a void of darkness. One where, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't find Lucy anywhere.

Remaining quiet for a few minutes, Lucy then straightens up before holding out her hand so that she can help me stand up, "If you get another nightmare you should drink a cup of honey with warm milk, it should help," she says as she helps me to my feet, "Aquarius always gives me honey with warm milk and it never fails to help me sleep when I get a nightmare."

"Aquarius is scary," I comment and the girl only laughs, but I know that she thinks the same way I do. Mostly because the blue-haired female was a force to be reckoned with.

 _"Doesn't it burn when you drink hot liquids like that?"_

I squint at the girl beside me as I down the cup of hot chocolate that she hands me after returning from the kitchen without getting caught.

"No," I say simply while wiping the cream off my face with the sleeve of my shirt she gave me to use as pajamas for the night, "It just feels warm and tingly," I then explain while smacking my lips against the sweet taste of the hot chocolate when I suddenly get a thought, "Does that make me like one of those fire-breathing monsters in your stories?"

Tilting her head in a pensive manner, Lucy then shakes her head while saying, "No, more like a fire-breathing dragon," while then lightly blowing at her steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah!" I exclaim, remembering a picture she had once shown me of the large reptile and how powerful it had appeared, "Dragons are so much cooler than plain old monsters!"

The realization made me excited, because now I didn't have to think of myself as a monster like almost everyone called me. I could be a dragon. A giant proud creature who feared nothing and no one, but could still have a compassionate heart.

"Quiet, you'll get us caught," Luce then shushes me while peering out from beneath her bed where we are currently hiding in the middle of the night. Basically the place where I sleep every night until spring arrives in a few months.

"Sorry," I mutter before happily gulping down more of the hot chocolate, imagining myself being a large powerful red dragon in my head.

 _"You know, I don't remember what my parents look like,"_

Kicking a rock across the street, I look over at Lucy who walks beside me down the winding streets of Magnolia. She gives me a pensive look before looking over at the empty lot of land that I've been staring at for a while now. The very lot that I was once told was where my family had owned a store while also living in a small apartment above the store.

Taking my hand in hers, Lucy remains quiet as she watches me intently.

"I don't have any family," I say more to myself than to the girl beside me, and she seems to squeeze my hand in hers in a sort of comforting manner.

"It's ok if you don't have a family," She says while looking away from me and towards the empty lot of land, "I don't really have family either," she whispers, clearly talking about the people back at the manor whom I've only ever seen from a distance, "I know!" the girl perks up, her eyes no longer somber, "I'll be your family from now on, and you'll be mine! That way we'll be forever together! Nothing will ever tear us apart!"

Feeling hopeful at the blonde's words, I can't help but ask, "Do you promise?" Leaving the girl's smile to widen with determination.

"With the stars as my witness I promise that you'll never be alone again!"

 _"Don't worry Lucy! Everything is going to be ok! I've got you, so hang on just a bit longer!_

Rushing through the forest, I do everything in my power not to fall or trip over the protruding roots of the surrounding trees. The whole while Lucy is clutching onto me as I carry her on my back as I try to quicken my pace so that I can get her home.

Lucy had fallen out of the tree I had been building my treehouse in while I was fishing by the lake. I had heard her scream and turned in time to watch her tumble down the side of the tree before hitting the ground.

I raced towards her as fast as I could and quickly noticed that she was badly hurt. Her knees and arms were all scratched up and she was holding her right foot as if it were hurting. For all I knew she could have broken her leg and made up my mind to get her home as fast as I could.

"We're almost there!" I tell the blonde as we finally make it to the break in the trees that lead into the large expanse of land in front of the Heartfilia manor.

Racing up the pathway towards the large double doors at the manor's main entrance, I make it to the front door within minutes. Without even stopping, I kick the door hard so that someone inside can hear me. I'm even yelling because Lucy has grown quiet and I'm scared that something worse than a broken leg was wrong with her.

"Open up dammit!"

Without warning, the door suddenly swings open revealing a towering blond male whose menacing glare sends shivers down my spine. It doesn't take me long to realize that the male looking down at me is none other than Lucy's father, Duke Heartfilia. I had seen the male a few times whenever I would spot him in town when I wasn't with Lucy or whenever he was walking around the garden with his face always set into a prominent frown.

"We don't want what you're selling, go awa… the male begins as he starts to close the door before he notices the blonde on my back, "Lucy?" he asks as he opens the door so that he can step out and inspect the girl, "Lucy!" The male exclaims realizing that the girl on my back is his daughter before he moves to take her from my back, "What on Earthland happened to her?" the male furiously asks me as he cradles Lucy close to him while checking her for any other injuries.

"She… She…" I stammer not knowing how to answer the menacing male. Mostly because all the stories Lucy painted the male to be a monster seems to be almost true. This man was scarier than any other adult I have ever faced in my life.

"She what?! What happened to my daughter?!" The male hollers, attracting other staff members from within the manor.

They all crowd around the unconscious girl, and the lady with long blue hair and piercing blue eyes glares down at me and asks, "Who are you?!" as I slowly inch myself away from the group of people not knowing what else to do.

All eyes are on me as I continue to back away not knowing how to answer. Not knowing what to do. Lucy had always talked about her family, but she's never told me how to survive if I ever got caught under their scrutinizing eyes. Mostly because we never planned on having me meet her family. Not now, at least, while I was living in the forest and having the young duchess act like a wild 'unsophisticated' person when she was with me.

"You're that Etherios boy from town," A short stout woman with dark hair points at me and I recognize her as the maid that had been with Lucy in town that first time we met three years ago.

"Etherios?" Heartfilia asks while looking down at me curiously, but I don't answer, "What are you doing so far away from the orphanage?" he then questions me, a bit more calmly, but once again I don't answer. Instead I turn and run back down the path feeling like it was the necessary thing to do.

Lucy didn't need to get in more trouble than she obviously already was. I would come look for her to see how she's doing in a few days to allow this situation to cool down. In a few days everything would undoubtedly go back to normal.

 _Lucy!_

I watch the small girl stand half hidden under the dark shade that the tree tops provide. It's a stark contrast to the bright light that filters in through the opening in the trees above me. It almost causes the young girl to look ominous as she remains standing still, her hands bunched into fists, as her eyes are concealed beneath her golden bangs.

"Lu…"

"We can't be friends anymore," she says while cutting me off, "After today we are no longer friends so don't come looking for me ever again!"

Stunned from the sudden sharpness in her words, I stare at her wondering what she was talking about. What did she mean that we couldn't be friends anymore? Did this mean that her father found out about our friendship and our secret adventures?

"Did your dad say we couldn't be friends?" I ask the girl, searching her face for a sign that she's joking because we couldn't stop being friends. That could never happen between us.

"It doesn't matter what he said," Lucy states angrily, her words grounding out as if it were difficult for her to talk, "All that matters is that we are not friends anymore." Lucy murmurs something under her breath, but it's so soft that not even _I_ can hear it beneath the sound of my ringing ears.

Her statement hurts. It hits me harder than any adult has ever hurt me before. It leaves my knees shaking and the world spinning as my head tries to keep up with what Lucy was saying. Even still, she can't mean what she was saying. I wouldn't let her mean what she was saying.

Feeling my own anger boil my blood, "You can't do that! You can't just come here and say that we aren't friends anymore," I can't help but yell at her. I immediately feel horrible for yelling and watching her flinch, but I don't back down. Not when she's going to be just as stubborn, "We're family Lucy, you can't just come and say that!"

"But we're not family. I'm a duchess and you're nothing but an orphan who lives all alone in the forest," Lucy states, her face still covered under the shadow of her bangs, "We really aren't nothing to each other…"

The darkness surrounding Lucy seems to darken, almost making it hard for me to even see her. It's strange because it's the middle of the day and I can see light filtering in through gaps in the treetops, but somehow where we're standing it almost feels as if night has descended. What's even worse is that the darkness seems to be creeping in towards me, blocking out the light that shines behind me over the lake. It's as if a dark and horrible storm was rolling in. Eating up all the light and happiness in its path while leaving behind an irreparable destruction.

Silenced by the dark tone the girl uses, I try to think up of what to say. I needed to say something so that she wouldn't leave, especially since she's starting to turn to walk back home.

Think Natsu, THINK!

Rushing towards the girl, I grab Lucy's arm and force her to turn and look at me. Her eyes, red rimmed, puffy, and filled with tears, look up at me in an almost pleading manner. They look conflicted, guilty, and broken. The familiar teary eyes that I would see whenever Lucy would cry over something her father must have told her or done.

"Lucy…"

"Please Natsu… don't," Lucy pleads, streams of tears rushing down her cheeks.

"But… But…" I can't seem to get my words out as Lucy continues to cry silently in front of me while also trying to get out of my hold, "But you said we were always going to be together!" I then yell, feeling my own eyes begin to burn with oncoming tears.

"… I lied," Gasping, as if realizing her words, Lucy quickly turns and rushes through the forest and out of my sight, and all I could do was just stand there completely frozen.

What was I supposed to do?

 _"LUCY!"_

Making my way through the forest, I call out to the blonde even when I know that she can't hear me just yet, "LUCY!" I call out again because I can't contain my excitement. Today would be the first day in weeks that I would get to see Lucy and not even the dark storm clouds hanging over the treetops could ruin my mood.

Two days after Lucy had claimed that we would no longer be friends, I had gone up to the manor on my own to go and talk to the girl. I wanted to clear up what she had said and demand that she take back her words. We were best friends after all and if she thought that just because she said we were no longer friends I would back off she was sourly mistaken. She made a promise and I planned on having her keep her promise no matter what.

Unfortunately, when I had arrived at the manor, the butler by the name Capricorn informed me that Lucy was not home and would not be so for days, maybe weeks. Apparently, Jude had wanted to keep the young girl close while she recuperated from her sprained ankle while they remained at Crocus for some business he had to attend to. There was also the fact that Jude would also be travelling around Fiore so there was no telling when the Heartfilias would return home.

For two weeks after that I waited for Lucy to come back home to Magnolia, my days spent waiting patiently in the forest where I had finally finished building my home. Rarely did I ever go back into town for fear that I might miss Lucy if she got home early. The few times I did go into town was only to stock up on food or more building material that I needed, but otherwise I hardly ever returned to town. It wasn't until a few minutes ago when I was in town today that I overheard some people talking about how both Jude and Lucy had _finally_ returned home.

"LUCY!" I call out one more time when I reach the manor, noticing a carriage pulling out onto the driveway as if someone were leaving, but that doesn't interest me. The only thing that interested me was that Lucy was back home and that I would get to see her again.

"Natsu?" Looking back up the stone steps that lead to the main entrance to the manor, Loke Celeste looks down at me confused as if he didn't expect me to be there. In all honesty, I never thought I'd see him here today, but it made sense that he was here seeing that he was also one of Lucy's only close friends other than myself, "What are you doing here?"

Panting, I climb up the steps until I reach the older boy who watches me with that same confused stare. What kind of question was that? Obviously I was here to see Lucy!

"Where is Lucy?" I ask the boy who continues to look at me bewildered, "I need to talk to her."

Recuperating from his obvious mystification, Loke shakes his head and asks, "Didn't she tell you where she was going?" and I shake my head.

"I know that she was out of town with her dad, but I found out that she was in town today," I explain to the boy whose confusion only seems to grow, "You see, I haven't seen her in days since we fought and I want to make up. She needs to know that I don't care what happened, that we are still friends and that she can't get rid of me that easily."

"What do you mean about that?"

"Look, it doesn't matter! I just need to see Lucy. Where is she?!"

Stunned with my outburst, Loke takes his time to look over my shoulder and back at me looking very conflicted, "Natsu…" Loke starts off, his voice sounding apologetic as thunder rumbles through the sky causing my bones to shake with Loke's next words, "Natsu, Lucy's gone…"

Everything around me seems to grow cold, odd because I never ever seem to feel cold unless it's snowing outside. However, right now that's all I feel as Loke tries to explain that the person in the carriage was Lucy, not Jude. Apparently, Jude was sending her off to a boarding school up north, and she would probably not be back for months, but I couldn't wait that long to see her. I needed to tell her that I was sorry and that I forgave her for the attempt of breaking our friendship.

Lucy needed to know that no matter what she said we were still friends, that we were still family because family remained together through everything. She needed to know that even if her father was sending her away for what happened to her that I would remain here, waiting, and that I would never leave. Lucy needed to know that I would keep my promise and that I would never let her break hers, because we were all we had in this world and that nobody, not her father, her family, other people, or distance could ever keep us fully apart.

I don't realize that I'm running after the quickly vanishing carriage until I hear Loke's voice call out to me over the rumbling clap of thunder that nearly leaves me deaf. Still, I continue to push because I _needed_ to see Lucy to reassure her everything before she was gone. She needed to know that she wasn't alone and that I would never abandon her even if she was leaving me against her will.

"LUCY!" I call out after the girl as heavy rainfall starts to blind me and make the path slippery with mud, "LUCY!" I yell again while pushing myself even harder so that I can have the chance to somehow catch up with the carriage that is still miraculously in view, "PLEASE! LUCY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT YET!" I cry, the salt of my tears mixing in with the grime and rainwater coating my face, "You need to know that no matter what I'll be here! I'm not going anywhere and I won't forget you! YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO I WILL FIND YOU SO THAT WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER AGAIN!"

Without warning, my foot snags on something on the ground that I can't see and I am left hitting the ground hard. So hard that something hits me on the side of the head leaving the whole right side of my head and neck burning with pain.

The taste of mud and blood coats my mouth as I push myself up in time to watch the carriage disappear through the thick curtain of rain. I call out for Lucy once again, but my voice drowns under my pain and the rumbling thunder that roars overhead.

The last thing I think of is how much I failed her…

* * *

 **So this chapter was freakishly long for me to write and emotionally exhausting! I would have posted it sooner, but you all didn't achieve the challenge I had set for you all, but it doesn't matter because we now finally have it! Now let me tell you why I took my time writing this lovely piece of work!**

 **First of all, when writing this chapter I went back and re-read the whole story to find any and all flashbacks that either Natsu or Lucy mention and incorporated as many as I could into this chapter. I chose mostly the ones that I thought were the most important, but even the ones that aren't mentioned here it's kind of a silent knowledge that Natsu has gotten back ALL of his memories. Every single one he lost is now back in his possession and as you can see they weren't all that happy... because I'm a b**** and I like watching the world burn.**

 **Anywho, I would also like to take this chance to explain something that a lot of you might have misread in the previous chapter, and that is on the status of Natsu's heart. A lot of you believe that Natsu is still stuck with brooding over Lisanna, when that isn't the complete case. In the previous chapter, Natsu explains to Lucy that he will always love Lisanna, but he's ready to move on from the hurt he has been festering in for five years. He is ready to love Lucy, but he's scared.**

 **The reason Natsu is scared in fully accepting Lucy's feelings is because of how he mentions that he's afraid that he might lose another very important person in his life again. His subconscious remembers Lucy and the love he had for her when they were kids, but it also unknowingly remembers the promises he failed to keep. He can't face Lucy and it's because of those reasons, not because he's still infatuated with Lisanna, but that doesn't mean Lisanna also doesn't have a role to play. You see, Natsu is tired of losing people in his life. He lost his biological parents and brother mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, he lost Lucy - as well as the memories of her - and then later lost his adopted father Igneel, and then his wife Lisanna. All the people he ever loved, and now that he's fallen in love with 'Lucille' he's afraid that he might eventually lose her too. This fear is also a reason why Natsu would keep his distance from the kids and keeps an authoritative aura around his staff. He believes that loving someone too much will mean that he will lose them quickly.**

 **Either way I thank you for your insight on how you've interpreted my story. It's always interesting how brains can be so in sync and also interpret things differently. You guys always make my day with your insight and theories. Keep up the great work!**

 **On another note, Thank you to all my Fantabulous Readers who wished me a happy birthday! You guys honestly made my day, and because I hadn't revealed what day it actually was, my birthday was on October 28 which means that I am now 22 *** _sobs_ *** Thank you all again, and I hope that your Halloween -** If you celebrate it **\- your Day of the Dead, and any other holiday before today was a good one.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- nico2883**

 **\- xMiyazono**

 **\- Bakers28**

 **\- SnixX321**

 **\- applebitch08**

 **\- kuro02**

 **\- shayray**

 **\- draco1221**

 **\- UnwantedGleamOfHope**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- nico2883**

 **\- 18**

 **\- CaikalIkalasa**

 **\- luxaline**

 **\- Bakers28**

 **\- SnixX321**

 **\- applebitch08**

 **\- kuro02**

 **\- shayray**

 **\- UnwantedGleamOfHope**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Littles1 = It was a doozy indeed, and this one wasn't any better. And yes, you know me so well. Why give you what you want so easily when I can enjoy myself by watching us all suffer a little longer. Natsu will need a lot of recovering with what I've put him through, however, he's going to have to wait since he needs to save his woman and his children from Jose's clutches! And kickass Lucy will definitely be a sight to see.**

 **\- stranger1999 = He put the pieces of his missing memories together which led to him calling her Luce. Refer back to chapter 42 where Natsu has the Christmas memory and recalls a girl named Luce, but just doesn't remember who it was. Also, if you read this chapter, yes Natsu does get his memories back full force. Jose is an ass, and if Mashima doesn't make NaLu cannon I will go on a manhunt and force him to rewrite 100 year quest so that he will make it cannon!**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf = Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it!**

 **\- Glass Dragon's Rose = That bump really does wonder doesn't it? Also, you were very right, there were many flashbacks in your future. There are still a few more, but those will be shown in the next chapter. and also, Thank you so much for the birthday wishes!**

 **\- sokobird86 = You will find out if Natsu got out in time next chapter, but I guess it's no secret that he did since we got a whole chapter of his memories in his POV.**

 **\- Guest = I never meant it to be interpreted that way, but either way your view is still very interesting. If you read my author's note on top you can see why I wrote Natsu's character the way I did, and tell me your view on my NaLu interpretation and if your view changes or not. If it doesn't I won't be offended, just enlightened.**

 **\- Terra of Life = I agree with you wholeheartedly**

 **\- Guest = Yes... It seemed like a good cliffhanger because cliffhangers are really fun to write but not fun to read... I left another cliffhanger in this chapter didn't I?... oops**

 **\- Guest = Thank you, I'm glad you liked my heart wrenching chapter**

 **\- Paige'slibrary = Well... I mean there was _some_ NaLu content in this chapter. It mostly had to do when they were kids, but... but that counts, right?**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = Oh Yes, it's happening, and there is no stopping this freight train.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = Yes, he remembers everything now. I'm really glad you liked the chapter and hopefully you liked this one as well.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Honestly, I make myself cry every time I write these chapters, so you're not alone there. We'll cry together DR!**

 **\- JustAnotherFan14 = Thank you for the happy birthday! You were correct with the memory part, and also the truth since a lot of truth of Natsu's past was thrown into the light. I like it that she calls him Etherios, and now that his memories are back I think I'll have Lucy calling Natsu Etherios a bit more often.**

 **\- Rose = No, it is Natsu's 'biological' last name in this story as explained in the memories above. Lucy only sometimes calls him that because it was the name she thought was his first name back in chapters 38/39 before Natsu corrects her and tells her that his full name is Natsu Etherios.**

 **\- Bakers28 = I'm so glad you've liked my story so far, and those are some pretty good questions... that will be answered next time on S.T.S.O.F!**

 **\- MicroFire = Very perceptive my young darling, Natsu indeed gets out of the fire alive. I also tried to keep the character's attitudes as close as I could to their original designs as much as I could with a few twists here and there, very good for noticing that. Also, you're right, I won't let Natsu catch a break. I mean, look at the life I gave him... I am evil... and a lot has happened in the course of just one chapter. And I hope you do travel with me to my next projects. As long as you review I will always answer and continue to help you out for as long as I can. I am also so excited about the anime. I have been watching the episodes religiously as they continue to come out while I also continue to read the manga. I actually think that at the end of the first Fairy Tail manga Levy was just hinting towards it, but I don't actually think that Gajeel knows... but I could be wrong. I have heard of Skip Beat but have yet to watch it. I'll probably hold off on watching it until Christmas break when I get all the time free time I don't currently have. Your long angry review is still welcome, lol. Also, what makes you think he didn't hear her? I guess from the beginning of the chapter you realize he** _does_ **hear it, huehuehue. As for titles, I tend to just name it after the first thing that makes sense to me. I usually write out a few chapters, plan out a small outline before I decide on a name, but it's usually the first thing that pops into my head. Honestly, titles are just passing thoughts that if they sound cool I add them in. Don't think too much on the title. Just use whatever pops into your head and makes you think about what you're planning on writing. Lastly, thank you for the birthday wishes! You were only a day late, but you did it anyway even though you didn't have to. I forgive you for being such an adorable cinnamon roll!**

 **\- Mili = It was a doozy, and more dooziness will continue to come our way. Also, you were correct, this chapter was filled with a bucket-load of memories, and I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Also, I'm so happy that you got the courage to review! Thank you for coming out of your shell to send me some lovin, I know how hard it is to come out of your comfort zone to do even simple things like sending a simple review. I really appreciate it, and thank you again for the happy birthday and happy Halloween! *** _sends virtual hugs_ *****

 **\- Kauia = I'm glad you liked the chapter. You were also very perceptive because now Natsu has remembered everything. We'll also be seeing Natsu's actual feelings towards his remembering in the upcoming chapters. You've also got a lot figured out in your theories for the upcoming plot, and thank you for the happy birthday wishes! I am still young, but I feel like I'm aging rather quickly with my old lady joints always hurting with the changing of the weather.**

 **\- Guest = because somehow this story has always evaded your eye, but you're here now and that's all that matters!**

 **\- alydragneel = He's not sorry because he's forcing himself to love her, he's sorry for not being able to give her an answer. Throughout the story we see how open (** _mentally_ **) Natsu is with his feelings towards Lucy. He's only sorry because of a fear that he doesn't understand. I explain more about that fear in my author's note above, so go on and check that out. Also, "Move on from the past" isn't meant towards Lisanna, but the fear of a past he's only barely remembered, but thank you still for your insight and interpretation of my writing. I hope to receive more reviews from you in the future!**

 **\- Sakura2bloom = yes, this chapter was about what happened to Natsu and Lucy as kids. Good eye!**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I see my chapter has stolen your words. I must be doing something right then, lol.**

 **\- Yukino scarlet = Well because giving you all the answers is no fun. You have to work for them, suffer with me, before any of us can get what we want! Muahahaha! Anywho, I actually listened to A million dreams with both Pink and the original version while writing parts of this story. It just seemed appropriate and I probably wouldn't have done it if you hadn't mentioned it, so thank you for the musical inspiration!**

 **\- Saranau34 = I've missed you! I also tend to wait on chapters for a good while before my self control breaks and I binge read and regret it later when I hit a cliffhanger too, and you'd think that because I hate reading cliffhangers I'd be nice enough to keep from giving you all cliffhangers, but I guess even I'm not that nice, lol.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	53. Chapter 52

_"What should we do with him?_

Someone sighs heavily in the room as the muddled sounds I was hearing before suddenly turn into words coming from people around me. Through the haze of my delirium, I feel hands prod my head which causes a painful sensation brings me from the darkness that had swallowed me up. It also causes me to squint my eyes against the bright light that shines over me.

"We need to get his wound tended to, and later see if he wakes up soon," A deep voice, one I realize is a male, says as a warm wet cloth is pressed against my neck, "How did this happen?"

"He went running after the carriage that Lucy was leaving in," another voice answers, a timid female's voice who seems to sound so far away, "Loke was the one who found him along with Capricorn. They both brought him here before going to fetch you sir."

Cursing under his breath sounding so close to me, I feel the warm cloth move from my neck to wipe my face and I realize how much my mouth tastes like mud… but why?

Was I hurt?

Where was I?

"What news of the orphanage Mrs. Spetto? What have they to say about this boy?" The male beside me asks again and I quickly realize that he is the one handling the warm wet cloth with such gentleness.

There's silence before the woman finally whispers, "They want nothing to do with him. Said he had run away three years ago and never returned and they felt better off since he was supposedly a problem child who enjoyed causing fights."

No one says anything as the male continues to work, and before long I start to feel sleepy again. The darkness quickly reclaiming me, but not before I am able to peek through the bright haze and catch a blurry glimpse of the blond male who was helping me…

 _"Where are you taking me?"_

Demanding to know where I was being led to, I try pulling my arm out of the grasp of the boy with orange-hair dragging me through a crowd of people, but to no avail. My attempts are weak, seeming as I am not to full strength just yet, as I continue to pull and struggle against the older boy's tight hold on me.

"Just shut up and keep walking," The orange-haired boy demands as he pulls on my arm to get me to walk again through the throng of passersby

"Loke! Be gentle with him! He isn't fully recovered!" The stoutly maid accompanying us scolds the older boy as she takes my arm from him to hold it gently in hers, "I'm sorry about that dear. Here, you can walk with me instead."

Calming down a bit at the woman's gentle voice and gestures, I continue to follow the pair through the crowd as they carry on searching through the crowd of people.

Ever since I woke up two weeks ago these two have been the only individuals I have seen or spoken to. They've looked after me while I've been recuperating from an incident that I don't even remember having. In fact, I can't seem to remember anything before I woke up two weeks ago. The doctor that has regularly been checking up on me has said that there was a possibility that the concussion that left me in a coma for almost two weeks prior to me waking up had caused all my memories to vanish. He had also said that there was great possibility that I would never regain those memories… whatever that meant.

"Natsu dear, don't dose off or you'll crash into people," the older woman calls out to me just as I'm about to bump into another person walking opposite of me in the square that we are currently trudging through in the town of Magnolia.

Natsu… It's the name that they've been calling me since I woke up, which meant that they must have known me before. Still, they have not revealed any other part of my past in the days that we've spent together. The only thing I know is that my name was Natsu and I was born on June 21 making me ten years old. All that I learned from the older boy Loke who refuses to say anything more about me… but why?

"Do you see him anywhere Loke?" Mrs. Spetto, as I've come to learn the name of the old maid, asks while attempting to peer over the thick crowd with great difficulty due to her short height.

Loke's hazel eyes scan the crowd before he points off into the distance where I can't see while saying, "There he is," while the older woman keeps searching beside me. Looking at the woman, Loke's eyes seem to grow somber as he asks, "Are you sure we have to do this?" with great uncertainty.

"You know we don't have a choice," Mrs. Spetto tells the young boy, sounding equally guilty and hesitant, "The master believes that he can help this boy more than any of us ever can. It will give him a new beginning and a better life than the one he was living before. Don't you want that for him?"

"But what about… _her?_ "

Remaining silent for a few seconds, the older woman seems to stand up taller with a look of determination clouding her eyes.

"She will never know," The woman says before pulling on my arm a bit more forceful than before as I am once again dragged through the crowd before I'm shoved forward until I crash into something hard.

Looking up, I'm met with dark amber eyes that look down at me with a fierceness that causes me to shrink back. I look around for Mrs. Spetto and Loke, but the crowd is too thick to see where they must have gone off to leaving me to fend for myself against this ferocious looking man.

"What is this?" The powerful looking male with crimson red hair says as he stoops down to inspect me, "What happened to you?" He then asks while noticing the bandages wrapped around my head and neck.

"I… I don't know," I tell the male, whose ferocious gold eyes seemed to have softened up a bit.

"Where are your parents son?" the male then asks but I shake my head not knowing how to answer that question, "What about where you live?" he asks, but once again I shake my head feeling my temples pound as I try to remember, but I can't. I can't remember because I got hurt and the doctor said I would never get my memories back…

I would never get my memories back…

Suddenly the realization that I did not know who I was hits me. Whatever life I had before, good or bad, would always be a mystery to me because I could not remember who I was. I would not know if I had a family, friends, or a home that was awaiting my return. I would never know if Natsu was my real name or ever know my last name if I even had one. I would not remember any promises I've made or broken, or memories I made with loved ones because it was all gone.

All gone, and I could do nothing except watch the darkness hiding in the corners of my eyes slowly inching their way towards me. The darkness I had awoken from seemed to want to swallow me up whole and there was nothing I could do but stand there and let it take me.

Tears start to roll down my face causing the male in front of me to jump looking surprised.

He scrambles to find a way to get me to calm down when I start to get hysterical causing the people around us to look at us funny, which only makes me panic even more. What looks like a guard tries to get me to shut up by threatening me, but that only causes me to panic even more. It isn't until the red-haired male picks me up and hugs me to him that I finally begin to feel myself calm down a bit as I cling onto his expensive looking shirt and cry into his shoulder.

The male holds me tightly while telling me soothing words that slowly get me to stop screaming. A few other guards come up to us to try to take me from him, but he refuses to let me go as he continues to hug and comfort me.

When I'm calm enough to finally talk, I tell him that I had gotten into an accident and that I didn't remember who I was, only that I had a name. I tell him about the people that had been taking care of me, but I don't give him their names because I felt like they didn't want this man to know who they were. It's not like I could even remember where they lived since I had passed out on the ride into town because of motion sickness.

After my explanation and the revelation that I might be an orphan, the male decided to take me with him. A feat that had the guards pleading for him to reconsider, but the man would not back away from his idea.

"As the king of Fiore, I get to decide what it is that I want to do, and right now what I want to do is help this boy," the man had stated while picking me up again as if I didn't weigh anything, "What do you think Natsu, would you like to come home to the castle with me?"

I hadn't even processed what the man had said about him being king. All I had heard was that he wanted to help me and take me home with him. I felt like I should have been wary about going with a complete stranger, but I didn't feel a single hint of evil coming from the male. All I felt was safe and I wanted nothing more than to trust the man who had been so kind to me since I bumped into him, so it didn't take long for me to accept leaving with him.

However, once I was in the carriage with him and on our way to a city named Crocus did I realize a nagging feeling deep in my chest.

A nagging feeling that was telling me that I forgot something important. A feeling that was telling me not to leave with a voice at the back of my head saying that if I left I was going to make someone really sad…

But who…

* * *

 **Chapter 52 - Deceits and Revelations**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"LUCY!"

Sitting up in a rush, I immediately regret it when a searing pain slices through my head. It hurts so much that it feels as if my skull were breaking in half as random images flash across my closed eyes. Memories of before and after I met Igneel assault me as the pain continues to grow before it suddenly vanishes. Almost as if the pain had never been there, leaving behind nothing but a numbing feeling.

"Natsu, you're awake!" Looking up, I find Erza rushing into the room and making her way to my side. "How are you feeling?" She then asks while assessing the bandage wrapped around my head causing me to wince when she touches a sore spot at the back of my cranium.

"Like I got run over by a stampede," I grumble as I fall back down on the bed while draping my arm over my face to block out the light that stings my eyes. I cough a bit feeling my mouth dry and my throat scratchy as I try to clear it from what tastes like smoke, "How long have I been out?" I then ask the red-haired female whose stone expression only seems to grow grimmer.

"Two days," she says without pause while watching me warily, "Do you remember what happened?"

Trying to think back on what had happened, I shake my head when I am unable to recall what had caused me to end up bed-ridden, "I only remember being with Lucille in the barn and talking with her. After that it's all a blur."

Erza nods, looking hesitant as she keeps her eyes trained on the bandage wrapped around my head. She prods the white cloth again making me wince from the sudden action as she pulls back but says nothing as she doesn't even apologize.

"You were struck in the head," Erza informs me as if she were giving a report, which made sense since she was the main general of my army, but it still felt strange having her talk so formally to me at the moment, "Jose and his men ambushed you while you were in the stables, knocked you unconscious and then set fire to the stables. We were able to get to you and the horses in time before the fire could consume the whole building. You also seem to be having a bit of amnesia, but it seems normal due to the heavy blow you took."

At the word amnesia, that familiar encroaching darkness seems to creep up from the side of the bed. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth, far fouler than the taste of smoke and ash as my stomach clenches up with that familiar uneasy feeling. That darkness and horrible feeling always came when I thought about the memories I had lost as a child, and now it only made me panic because I seemed to have forgotten something new… something that felt important… but what?

 _ETHERIOS!_

Startling the general by sitting back up again, I stare at nothing as everything comes back to me… absolutely everything.

The memories of my past race throughout my head like they had in the dream I was having while unconscious. I remember being an orphan on the streets, living in a forest that looked like it came out of a fairy tale, the smell of spring in Magnolia, the glow of the rainbow Sakura in early April, the enchanting brown eyes of the faceless girl from my visions…

I remember my broken promises…

I remember what Jose had done to me, but most importantly, I remember Lucy…

Whirling around to look at Erza, I try to get out of bed but the quick reflexes of the female keep me from doing anything else rather than sitting up.

"Where is Lucy?!" I yell while attempting to fight off the general who attempts to hold me down looking panicked, "I need to find her, I need to find Lucy!"

"Who in Mavis' name is Lucy?!" the red-head asks while continuing to attempt to subdue me, "Natsu, please, calm down!"

"NO!" I scream as I push my aching body to continue fighting against Erza's hold, "I need to find her! I need to find Lucy!"

"Ma'am, please, you can't go in there!" turning at the sound of Mirajane's voice, I completely forget about fighting against Erza when I notice a woman with straight, long, light-blue hair enter the room.

The woman appears familiar, but she's changed in a way. However, it doesn't take long for my returning memories to quickly recognize the older woman as one of Jude's servants. Better yet, Lucy's caretaker and governess Aquarius.

Walking into the room as if she were the most powerful person on Earthland, Aquarius storms up to my bed on the opposite side of Erza who glares at the intruder. It wasn't every day that random people stalked into my room demanding attention with their unwavering attitude.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza asks, watching as Mirajane runs into the room looking out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop her but I wasn't able to," The older white-haired female pants as she stands beside the woman whose piercing blue eyes plead down at me silently.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Erza demands as she grabs the handle of her sword in a warning gesture.

Placing my hand on the female's arm to calm her down, I look up at the silent female noticing her quivering lip. It's such a shocking sight because any time I had ever seen the woman when I was younger she was always so composed. It was as shocking as watching Erza break down, which was a rarity in and of itself.

"Aquarius…" I say the female's name and the woman slightly gasps as if she weren't expecting me to know her name. "I remember you… from that time I took Lucy home…" I state as I look down at my shaking hand at the realization that the encroaching darkness that is always following me is gone.

"You've grown up so much," the bluenette murmurs with a sad smile.

Even though I had only been face-to-face with the female only once, that time that I had brought Lucy to the manor after her fall from the tree, it still stings to hear that. It made me wonder what would have happened if I had never bumped into Igneel and been adopted by the king. What would life have been like if I had only waited for Lucy to return knowing that Jude Heartfilia would not keep his daughter away from him for a long time… but would my life have been better if I had stayed?

No.

Coming with Igneel was the best choice for me given where and how I was living at only the age of ten. Besides, Lucy and I were eventually able to find each other…

"Natsu."

Gently taking my hand, Aquarius coaxes me to look at her as her previously stern expression has now morphed into a pleading stare. Did she know about Lucy? Is that why she was here? Did she know that Lucy was taken by Jose?

"Natsu, please, I need your help…" Aquarius pleads as she sinks down so that she's at eye level with me, "I know that I've never done anything to help you, even after I learned about your friendship with Lucy that fateful day, but I still come before you to ask for your help."

"I know what you're going to ask," I tell the female who perks up looking both relieved and confused, "I promise that I'll get her back for you."

Pulling away and standing up with a speed I did not know the older woman, Aquarius' pleading eyes quickly burn with confusion as she coughs out a choked, "What?" as if not expecting me to say what I did. "She? Was… was Lucy taken?"

Confused myself, I nod not knowing what else to do. I thought she had known that Jose had taken her. Isn't that why she had travelled all the way here from Magnolia…

But wait. If Aquarius had learned about Lucy's capture who would have told her. No one here at the castle knew who Lucille truly was. Besides, the older woman could not have made it here from Magnolia in less than two days. It would have taken her over a week due to the snow to get here, and Lucy was only taken two days ago.

"Jose attacked without warning when none of us were paying attention," Juvia says as she enters the room clearly having heard our conversation, "She was taken two days ago."

"You weren't here because of Lucy?" I ask and the older woman shakes her head while clutching her cranium as if she were trying to keep from panicking, "Why is it that you are here then?"

"Loke… I'm here because of Loke," Aquarius says while still looking lost from the revelation that Lucy was taken, "He's been missing since his visit to Hargeon a month ago. He had wanted to visit Lucy and left without anyone accompanying him and we haven't seen him since! I've tried contacting you for weeks, but no one would answer my letters so I decided to come her alone!"

Remembering how beat up and worn out Loke had looked when I had seen him in Hargeon, I can't help but feel myself grown angry. Not at the male, but at the way I had acted towards him along with the fact that I, once again, did not do a thing to help.

The rumors that followed Jude Heartfilia were one of the main reasons that I tended to avoid getting involved in any incidents of theirs. They were, after all, fine. However, now I know that I've been acting selfish and allowing innocent people to get hurt over my childish antics. What would Igneel say if he saw the way I abandoned his closest friend and allowed a manipulative cretin like Jose to deceive me the way he did all of these years?

Looking beyond annoyed, Erza steps up to catch my attention and when I turn to look at her I'm met with her dark calculating eyes.

"Natsu, who is this woman and who is this Lucy that you are all talking about?" the red-haired female asks while eyeing Aquarius who is still shaking all over with tears streaming down her face.

"Her name is Aquarius and she works for Duke Heartfilia," I tell the older woman, "And Lucy… Lucy is…"

"Lucille's real name."

All heads turn towards Juvia who has answered the question Erza had been wondering since I was yelling earlier before Aquarius stormed into the room.

The bluenette squares off her shoulders while keeping her composure, undoubtedly awaiting the onslaught of questions the general will begin to ask. Behind the bluenette: Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy walk into the room looking curious as to why there were so many people gathered in my chambers.

"What do you mean that Lucille's real name is Lucy?" Erza demands while looking affronted at Juvia's expressionless face, "That can't be possible. We did our investigation on her and nothing came up that Lucille had a different name!"

"She lied to us Erza," I murmur, the realization bringing back that annoyed feeling I would get whenever I was with Lucille. That familiar burning sensation that would almost always cause me to grow angry towards her after feeling so elated with her presence only a few minutes beforehand. The very feeling that had me yelling at her in the library even when I didn't understand why I was so angry at her before… but now I know.

Maybe that's why I've been so angry, so nervous around her. Perhaps in some strange way I still remembered her, remembered everything we had gone through and I was scared to get close to her. Terrified at the prospect of her leaving me again like she had when we were kids.

"Her real name is Lucy Heartfilia, and she is the only daughter of my former master Jude Heartfilia," Aquarius informs the group as she seems to be regaining control over her emotions, but only Erza, Jellal, and Mirajane seem to react to the news. Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy all seem to have known this news before any of us other than Aquarius, "We sent her into hiding here under an alias because of the danger she was in back in Magnolia ever since Jose and his people burned down our home a year ago," the older woman continues as she now looks at Erza who looks as if she wanted to punch someone.

The red-haired general looked livid because if there was anything in the world that she hated most, it was to be deceived. Never has she been known to easily forgive anyone who has ever lied to her before, and it doesn't take long for her to realize that Lucille wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"You all knew about this?" She asks the group of four who are all still huddled by the door with composed stoic faces, "How could you all keep this a secret? How could you not tell us about this?" the woman demands as her voice grows louder with every word she yells.

"Because Natsu has a bad history with the Heartfilias," Aquarius states while looking at me, "You let Jose feed you lies about Jude wanting to overthrow you when all he's ever done was support you from the shadows."

"But at the cost of his daughter's suffering," I bite, but the woman only glares at my remark, "You know it's true Aquarius. How could he help me but not his daughter whom he abandoned after her mother died? And not only him but you as well as everyone else in that manor."

"You don't know a thing…"

"No, but I remember enough! I remember how little you all cared for her and how you were all so preoccupied with appeasing Jude Heartfilia rather than watch and care for Lucy properly!" I can't help but yell at the woman. Words I had always wanted to point out when I was a kid, "If you would have all paid better attention to her you would have noticed how little she was around the house and how she would spend her time running around with an orphan boy who had nothing but things he stole to survive! And for a long time, she said I was her only family!"

The last part seems to sting Aquarius because she takes a step back looking speechless with tears streaming down her face. I felt horrible for yelling at the woman, because in a way I understood why she and the other workers acted the way they did. It was the same way my own staff had acted before Lucille came into our lives.

Looking over at Mirajane, I ask her, "Do you remember the childhood friend that Lucille would sometimes vaguely talk about to the children?" And she nods her head slowly, "I was that friend. I had forgotten because of the memories I lost when I was younger, but now I remember almost everything. Lucy and I were inseparable until the day came that we were ripped apart…"

"Then we need to go and save her," Jellal says while looking at his conflicted wife, "And we better hurry before anything far worse than we can imagine happens."

Nodding, I pull the covers off of me so that I can stand up to go along with the knights. There was no time to waste after all. Not when Lucy's and Loke's lives were at stake.

"Erza, get your men ready, we leave as soon as possible," I order the general who still refuses to move, her glare set on the floor at her feet, "General, that is an order," I growl to the woman who grinds her teeth at my demand, "We'll talk about this whole situation when everyone is safe," I then tell her before she's storming out of the room, "Gajeel, start thinking up of where Jose could have taken Lucy and Loke. I want every possible place he could have them locked up and I want that list yesterday!" I tell the male who nods before rushing out of the room after both Erza and Jellal while Levy remains in the room looking a little confused.

Turning to look at Aquarius, I look from her to Mirajane who are both crying inconsolably.

"Juvia," I call the bluenette who has remained silent through this whole ordeal as she steps forward to receive her order, "Find a way to get in contact with Jude and his people while also leading Aquarius to Lucy's room so she can wait for us here. Also, make sure that the kids are safe and keep them comforted that I will return home with everyone."

I then turn to leave, but Juvia stops me by grabbing my arm and looking at me in that same way she had looked at me when she told me about Igneel's illness. The look freezes me where I'm standing as I wait for the blow that I know is about to hit me.

"One thing you need to know before you leave is that Jude Heartfilia is dead," Juvia says in a soft voice which causes both Mirajane and Levy to gasp at the news, "He died over a year ago in the fire you, Jose, and Gajeel helped create. The one you and Gajeel had thought had only burned the manor with no one in it and never investigated even after Loke had pleaded for your help... the very fire that led Lucy to hide in your home," Juvia states and all the warmth in my body evaporates leaving me feeling distraught at the news.

My ears begin to ring and I feel like I'm about to pass out that I don't even hear Levy exclaiming that she be told what Juvia meant about Gajeel burning down Lucy's home! She also demands that someone tell her why no one told her this before, that it couldn't be true. All the while all I can think about is one thing…

Jude Heartfilia was dead… and I had helped kill him with my ignorance.

"Save her Natsu," Aquarius' voice rings through my swimming thoughts as I feel the room swing around me, "All Jude ever wanted was to protect his daughter, that's why he had instructed us to send her here with the help of Juvia and a few others because he knew that you would find a way to protect her. Against his will we kept this from you only because you had such disdain towards us all for what you thought Jude was trying to do. We needed to find a way to save her, but now you're the only one who can do that. You're the only one who can save Lucy and Loke." The older bluenette takes my hands in hers and pleads with her tear-filled eyes the one thing I was always going to do, no matter how much Lucy had lied to me, "Natsu, please, save them."

Bringing the woman into a hug, I gather my resolve because what else could I do at this moment?

There was so much that needed to be done with investigating the truth about Lucy's hiding and the other's involvement of hiding her. Investigating Jose's lies and obvious fraud while also locking him up for everything he has done not only to Lucy but to me as well. Not to mention the fact that I needed to resolve my chaotic emotions that were now more noticeable with the return of the memories I had thought I had lost.

But all of that needed to wait until later.

"I'll bring them both back," I murmur to the woman who nods before letting me go, "In the meantime you stay here with Juvia, Levy, and Mirajane," I tell her before looking at the trio of women who are trying to console the devastated Levy, "Mirajane," I call the white-haired female who looks at me warily, "I need you to watch over the kids while I'm gone. Try not to agitate them too much with the news of what's been going on, but make sure to let them know that I'll be back after saving everyone else," And with that I turn to leave…

But I don't make it far before Mirajane, with the voice as soft as a mouse, calls out to me.

"Natsu," She starts as I stop at the doorway to look back at her, "Natsu you need to know… that Lucy wasn't the only one who was taken two days ago," and with those words I suddenly realize that the castle has been far too quite these past couple of hours…

* * *

 **So I finished this chapter way earlier, and I was going to wait until next week to post it... but why wait longer when I've been torturing you all so much? So here is a week early chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **On another note, next week I get out for Thanksgiving break from both work and school on Wednesday, but I'll probably still only post one chapter rather than several like I've done in the past. I've got a lot of work I need to catch up on as well as family I need to entertain... as well as chores.**

 **Someone save me.**

 **Anywho, I hope your classes, work, and lives are going great and I shall hopefully be seeing you all next week!**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **-** **Flor de cerezoNFTLC**

 **\- nightshroud66**

 **\- oollies2004**

 **\- sondowth**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Flor de cerezoNFTLC**

 **\- nightshroud66**

 **\- akim2569**

 **\- oollies2004**

 **\- sondowth**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- DecemberRome = No words can be spoken... only feelings felt.**

 **\- HoPe-BriNgeR1 = I actually do both handwriting and typing. I'll handwrite a scene I think up of -** I usually tend to write it out in cursive for some odd reason - **and later when I want to incorporate the scene I'll type it out. I actually do most of my 'writing' (** typing **) at either work, my school's Starbucks, the library, or at home in my room. Basically, I'll write anywhere that there's a wall connection for my laptop and Wi-Fi, lol.**

 **\- Meow Orbit = Thank you! and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **\- Saranau34 = OMG me, except I abandoned my homework to write it, lol, but don't worry I eventually finished it. Also, all of those questions will be answered in the following chapters.**

 **\- Littlest1 = I'm glad you liked it. I actually had a lot of fun writing all of the memories because I knew it would help you all understand Natsu a bit more. Also *** _insert Claude Frollo witchcraft gif_ *** You know too much! and don't worry, I'll bring all of that and hopefully more!**

 **\- stranger1999 = I also can't believe we've spent so long for this moment to come! More confrontations will come as the chapters progress, as well as a few fight scenes I need to learn how to perfect. I'm diving into uncharted waters here.**

 **\- Yukino scarlet = Thank you again for the musical suggestion, and you are right. Many emotions are being felt and there is still some time before our two favorite characters can be together at last.**

 **\- T3amD0bby = Thank you! and I'll make sure to be checking out my reviews/PM box next year! lol**

 **\- sarara1.8 = It honestly is, and things will only continue to be getting just a bit more emotional with a dash of badassery in true Fairy Tail style.**

 **\- Flor de cerezoNFTLC = I'm really happy that you enjoyed the chapter and that I was able to brighten your day even just a bit. Also, you don't have to review every single time, mostly because I know how hard it can be to think up of something to write to the writer, but I still thank you for every other time that you do review.**

 **\- Kauia = I'm happy that you liked that chapter as well as for your excitement for the future chapters. More angst is definitely on the way as well as interesting fight scenes, so stay on the lookout!**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily =** **_*_** _peeks head from around corner_ *** I was summoned? Lol, I hope that means that you liked the chapter.**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf = That makes me so happy that you have enjoyed how much I've dissected my characters so that you can understand and empathize with them. Also, you only had to wait a week rather than two for this chapter and hopefully that didn't leave you hanging too long.**

 **\- alydragneel = Anytime! I love answering my readers questions and interacting with them the way I do, and having new people to talk to is always fun! and thank you for taking the time to review as well. Also, I feel you on the whole not wanting Natsu and Lucy to continue to suffer, but also enjoying it... it's the price that comes with my name, lol, and thank you!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please Follow, Favorite, and Review - remember, reviews help me update faster - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into the story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


	54. Chapter 53

_I'm so stupid!_

"Lucy!"

 _I'm so stupid!_

"Lucy! Wait!"

 _I'm… So… STUPID!_

Crashing through tree branches, jumping over tree roots, and plowing through bushes, I race through the familiar forest towards a familiar magical spot… towards my real home.

"Lucy!"

Pushing myself to go faster, I ignore the ache in my lungs and legs from the exertion I was exuding. My body wasn't used to this anymore. For the past couple of months, I had been forced to sit like a lady with proper posture, heels slightly crossed, and hands always draped daintily on my lap. I was constantly told to not make excessive movements and to appear almost as still and beautiful as a doll would.

"Be silent, be obedient, be beautiful," that is what my instructors back at the Phantom Lord Academy would constantly tell me, and like the perfect little puppet I would obey. This only allowed my once active and strong body to grow weak and stiff. The only exercise she would ever get were from brief morning and afternoon walks which left me now breathless and gasping for air, but still I continued to push myself.

After a few minutes of running, I finally reach the familiar clearing that I had been missing and yearning to return to for months. As soon as I got home a few minutes ago and realized that my father was not home I had found a way to escape Mrs. Spetto and Aquarius before bolting towards the forest. I had a mission that I needed to complete, and it could not wait another second.

Looking at the clearing with its glistening clear lake, beautiful wildflowers, and grazing wildlife it felt like I was home, but the memory of what had transpired here last summer sours my mood further. I can't help but recall the last thing Natsu and I had argued about and all the awful things I had said to him about lying that we were no longer family. He was the only family I really had, and I had broken his heart and our promise… _my_ promise to never leave him.

However, today that was going to change because I wanted to make things right between us. I wanted nothing more than to repair what I had broken because I realized that I could never live on without Natsu in my life. He was my best friend, my family, and nothing in this world, not even my own father, could change that. I needed Natsu to know that I would never abandon him again and if I ever left I would always get back to him no matter what.

"Natsu!" I call out after taking a few minutes to catch my wheezing breath, "Natsu!" I call again, but only the echo of my voice calls back to me.

Taking no time to wait for the younger boy's answer, I race towards the tree where his treehouse perched on the familiar tree we would always hang out at. I could see the new rope ladder that lead up towards the small house, but I'm too blind to notice how unkept and withered the rope appears.

"Natsu! Natsu come down I need to talk to you!" I call up towards the small house, but again there is no answer. All that answers back to me is the soft birdsong and the passing breeze rustling the leaves from the treetops.

"Lucy!" Turning around expectantly, I watch as Loke plows through a nearby bush and racing towards me. I'm disappointed to say the least because Loke has done nothing but tried to get me to return to the manor when all I wanted to do was find Natsu, "Lucy please come back home with me, before you get hurt or in trouble again," he pleads while also trying to catch his breath while holding his hand out towards me.

"I can't, not until I find Natsu," I tell him while stepping away from him and head in the direction of the lake, "He doesn't seem to be here so that means that he is in town. I need to go look for him there and then after I find him and talk to him we can go home," I continue as I make my way over the slippery gravel that lines the sides of the lake, "But first I need to find him, I need to tell him that I'm sorry and that I'll never abandon him again. I…"

Stopping, I turn when I feel Loke pull at my arm as he looks at the ground with a conflicted expression on his face, "You won't find him in town," he says after a while of silence as he continues to stare at the ground while his hold on my hand seems to tighten, "He's not there."

"No? Then where is he if he's not in town or here?" I ask, quickly getting annoyed that Loke was stopping me from looking for Natsu.

Didn't he know how important it was for me to find Natsu? Couldn't he understand that right now there was nothing more important than finding the one person who really understood me in this world?!

"He… Natsu… I… I don't know," Loke struggles with his words, but is finally able to speak with a look of determination mixed with guilt swimming in his hazel eyes, "I don't know where he is Lucy… nobody does."

"What do you mean?" I ask, feeling my whole body grow cold with the older boy's words, "What do you mean that nobody knows where he is? He's supposed to be in town if he's not here in the forest. He doesn't go anywhere else so where could he be?"

Looking pained, Loke looks back towards the tree house and I can't help but follow his gaze towards the base where a lot of Natsu's belongings remain. I hadn't noticed them when I had arrived because I had assumed he had moved all his things up into the tree house, but I was wrong.

Instead, his makeshift table, old boxes, and crates filled with an array of clothes, tools, and containers of food are nearly covered in tall grass and weeds. All of my friend's belongings are almost invisible under the overgrowth which is a clear sign that no one has touched those things in a long time. Even all of the bare patches of dirt that we had created while playing here were all covered in grass and wildflowers making it seem as if this place had never been lived in before. The only sign that anybody had ever been here before was the treehouse built at the top of the large nearby tree and the abandoned objects at its base.

"No one has seen or heard from him in months since the day you left for school. I had seen him minutes after you left home and I… I told him that you had left and that you weren't going to return for a while. He raced after the carriage and after that… after that…" clenching his jaw as if suddenly angered, Loke looks away from me. I then notice his free hand tighten into a fist while the hand that is still holding my own only shakes. I can't understand why he was looking this way, "After that I never saw or heard from him again. I tried asking in town every time I went to see if anyone had any news about him, but no one ever had anything new to say. All any of us know is that he disappeared and hasn't been seen since."

Shaking my head, I can't believe what he was telling me.

Natsu, gone? It was impossible. He wouldn't leave this place, he loved it too much and had even built a home to stay in forever. Why would he leave?

 _We can't be friends anymore!_

Gasping from the memory of when I had last seen Natsu, I'm overwhelmed with the memory of the things I had said to Natsu and how heartbroken he had appeared before I left him. He had looked so hurt and confused that it would make the most sense in the world that he would have left this place, especially after learning that I would be leaving Magnolia without knowing why.

I had planned on telling him that I was going to be leaving for school, but at the time I had believed it to be Crocus, but plans had changed and my father ended up sending me further away. This led to me to arriving in Magnolia only to pack up the things I would essentially need and leave only a few hours after arriving. It left me no time to go and look for Natsu with only my hope that I would eventually return to have him hopefully waiting for me here, in our forest. However, that was not the case and now that he was gone I would never be able to tell Natsu the truth or ever apologize to him for what I had done.

This was all my fault…

I failed him…

* * *

 **Chapter 53 - The Place of My Nightmares**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

The carriage jolts so hard beneath me that I fly up a few inches off my seat. Waking up from the deep sleep I had not even noticed I had been in, I sit up on the seat-less and dark carriage as I look around me. For a moment, I can't remember where I am as I rub my tired eyes while still trying to see if I can see anything remotely familiar around me.

It's too dark to see anything, but I'm more confused as to why my eyes feel wet rather than worry about the dark windowless carriage I am currently in. It takes me a second to remember the dream/memory I had last night and, in an instant, I'm reminded why I'm here and who I'm supposed to be here with as I look around me frantically, my heart nearly ceasing in my chest. I calm down immediately when I realize that what I am looking for is clinging to my waist as two small bodies breathe peacefully in deep slumber within the windowless compartment.

Sighing in relief, I brush back Happy's short hair away from his peaceful face as he clutches my skirt tighter and buries his face into my lap before relaxing again. Beside him, I can feel his sister bury her way further into her brother's side seeking warmth in the cold compartment we are in. We've been huddled like this since the moment we were taken what I can only presume was a few days ago. I can only assume that since the carriage that we are in is pitch-black which has made it hard to discern what day today was.

Pulling the single thin blanket that we were provided up from the ground where it had fallen to, I wrap the small fabric around the two sleeping children. All the while I must keep myself from thinking how close we are to our upcoming destination. A place I had hoped I would never have to return to ever again. A place where I would now have to fight tooth and nail to keep these two from harm, because if anything happened to them I would never forgive myself. Not when them being taken was clearly my fault…

If I hadn't gone to the castle, if I hadn't gotten so close to everyone, if I had left with Loke a month ago, or even over a week ago, none of this would have happened. The children would not have been taken because of me, Natsu wouldn't have been caught off guard and hurt. Natsu wouldn't have been trapped in the burning stables…

Another jolt has me holding the kids down so that they don't fly away and hit the ground as hard as I do. I somehow find a way each time to keep them from feeling the full force of every ditch we hit as the carriage continues to make its way through the snow-covered road that lies ahead of us. In truth, I am quite surprised that the kids are even still asleep. Surely all this commotion would have kept them awake rather than lull them to sleep.

"WOAH!"

I hear the coachman yell out something through the thin walls of the carriage, but before I can react the carriage halts suddenly beneath us causing me and the children to lurch forward and crash into the opposite wall from where we were sitting. We end up in a ball of tangled clothes and limbs as we try to break apart when we hear the padlock on the door being unlocked from the outside. I quickly pull the children behind me so that they I stand between them and the door.

When the door finally opens I can see torchlight outside of the opening as several faces peer into the dark compartment. Totomaru's face then pops in through the door opening and yells for me to hurry up and get out before he sent someone in to get us.

"Lucille, I'm scared," Rosy's soft voice quivers from behind me as she clings onto my arm.

"Don't worry. As long as we don't make them mad we'll be fine," I tell the small girl who sniffles, "Come on, let's go before they come in for us," I then tell the kids before slowly shifting forward.

Both Happy and Rosy follow close behind and only let go of me long enough for me to slip out through the door's opening. Once my feet hit the floor I quickly turn around to help them both out before then turning to find Jose's men surrounding us from all sides.

Everyone around us look like demons under the fire light that illuminates from several torches that some of the men are carrying. They look like creatures out of nightmares that leaves chills running down my spine, and I'm struck even more with fear when the fire of a nearby torch gets too close to my face. The heat almost seems to lick my skin and I'm ceased with fear when I remember being this close to fire a year ago. A fear that left me shaken whenever I saw any sign of fire too close for my comfort.

"Walk," Aria demands before shoving my shoulder so that I'll move forward and follow the crowd.

I do as he says because as much as I want to fight my way to freedom I know that I am not alone. I honestly could care less about my own life. I had suffered through the tortures of living with Jose before and I knew that if I played my cards well I could have the male end me before he could wed me. If I died now there was nothing Jose could about my father's company. Mostly since I had already made the proper arrangements for Aquarius to take over the company in case something happened to either me or Loke. Now, however, I knew I wasn't alone which meant that I needed to do everything in my power to keep the children safe. I would never forgive myself if they got hurt because of me, especially since it was my fault that they were in this mess to begin with.

"Hurry up!" another one of Jose's goons demands. I turn to look at him, but I don't recognize who he is as he shoves me a bit more forcefully than Aria had. Clearly, he didn't know that Jose would hate to see my 'pretty' face beaten up, but then again, I wouldn't know how different his orders would be around this time.

Would he be as merciful as he was last time, or did I really need to worry about my well-being this time?

"Leave her alone!" Happy growls, but before he can lunge at the large male I grab a hold of him and hug him close to me.

"Stop it," I hiss into the small boy's ear as I drag him away from the male who glares at us as if he were ready to beat the small boy into a pulp. Happy continues to struggle, but I manage to keep him restrained as we're led towards a building I had never seen before.

The first time I had been taken by Jose, four years ago, I had been locked up in one of the restricted towers at the Academy where no one could reach or find me. I remember how large the castle-like building had been with towers of all shapes and sizes adorned the school that housed some of the wealthiest ladies from around Fiore and neighboring countries. It was the very building that I had grown up in since the day my father sent me away from my home in Magnolia, but this place was not it.

Although it is the middle of the night I can tell that we are not at the academy, or even in Oak Town for that matter. The building that we are being led to is large, similar to that of the academy, but this building has four tall towers that are disconnected from the main building and stand squarely placed in four different corners.

Because it is so dark outside and only so many windows have lights illuminating from the inside of the main building, I can't see how tall any of the structures are. I can only tell that the buildings are tall as the roofs disappear into the dark night sky with no moon in sight to shine down its light over us.

"Lucille, where are we?" Rosy asks in a tiny scared voice that leaves a pang in my chest as she clings onto my skirt tightly while we continue to walk forward through the freezing air.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know," I respond, feeling a bit more helpless by the second.

If we had been in Oak Town like I had presumed that Jose would take us to begin with I could have found an easy way to escape the familiar academy. The three of us could have then gone into town and asked one of the residents to help us get back to the capital, but this place did not seem to be near any town. In fact, we seemed to be surrounded only by an empty wasteland of rock and snow. We could never make it out here alive with this freezing weather unless we were saved.

Trying once again to reel in my discouraging thoughts and emotions, I take in deep breaths of cold air so that I can clear my head. I needed an unclouded mind so that I didn't get distracted. Every detail and piece of information that I could gather could eventually be vital towards our escape. Not to mention the fact that I needed to stay on top of my two kids who were ticking time bombs. Any false move could set them off causing one of our kidnappers to hurt them, and that is the last thing I wanted to happen. I needed to get them home to their father without a single scratch on them, and I would do it, even if it killed me.

We're led towards the main building, but instead of going straight towards the entrance, where I was hoping it would be warm inside, we are instead led in a different direction. We trek through snow and over uneven ground, all the while shivering as a blast of winter air hits us from all directions.

It feels like an eternity before we reach one of the four lone towers that sits behind the large building behind us. My whole body is numb to the bone from how cold I am and every step I take is a difficult one as my whole body seems to convulse from how much I am shivering. My teeth even feel like they'll shatter each other from how hard they are chattering.

Even the children have started to get sluggish from the freezing weather and all I can do is hold onto their arms so that they don't start falling behind. I can also only pray that wherever they're taking us is warm enough to thaw them out so that they don't get sick. Knowing Jose, he would do nothing to help them. Especially when I've come to learn that he wants to get rid of them to end the current king's bloodline.

"Hurry up inside," Totomaru, after finally reaching one of the back towers, tells us in a soft voice.

I don't even tell him anything as I rush the children through the door and into a room filled with a fireplace, tables, chairs, and couches situated throughout the fairly large room. I'm relieved that there is a source of warmth within the room, but my contentment is short lived when we are ushered towards a flight of stairs and demanded to climb them all.

Annoyed that these idiots won't let us rest, I trudge up the stairs following Aria who doesn't seem to be at all affected with the amount of exercise and cold weather we've all had to endure. I also start to wonder what any of these men would gain if Jose were to ever get his way with what he was attempting to do? What kind of false promises had that man made to get all of these people and more to follow his lead into kidnapping the king's children?

Well whatever it was, I'm sure that in the end it won't be worth it.

By the time we've reached our destination, the children and I are worse for wear. By my calculations we climbed just about eight stories up the steep tower. Eight bloody floors with no time to rest or catch our breath leaving my legs just about ready to collapse under me. My body also hurt all over and no matter how much I gasped I could not take in the amount of air I needed to keep me from passing out.

"We're here," Sol jovially says as he walks past me as I kneel on the ground in front of the entrance to a long hallway lined with what look like cells.

I watch the thin man bounce down the hall as I continue to try to catch my breath along with the children who sit on either side of me.

The three of us are gasping for air and sweating underneath our winter cloaks that have done very little to block out the cold air from outside. Still, I am glad we at least have had them to keep us somewhat relatively warm through the journey we've taken in getting this far. However, I am still not relived because this building feels cold and I know that our measly cloaks will do near nothing to keep us warm for however long it is these people plan on keeping us here.

"Aria, Totomaru, Boze," Sol calls towards three of our escorts who have filed into the room along with a few other Phantom Lord members. All three males perk up at the mention of their names and when Sol nudged his head to the side they all instantly take action.

Before I realize it I am lifted off the ground by Aria and thrown over his shoulder. I then hear both children scream, but because of Aria's broad back I cannot see what is happening to them which leaves me to panic.

What were they doing? What was going on? Where were they taking us?

Feeling myself get hysterical at the children's constant screaming, I try to fight Aria off by kicking my legs and pounding my fists on his back as hard as I could. However, nothing I did seemed to faze the giant male who continued to walk down the hallway behind what I assumed was the others.

Eventually Aria turns to the left allowing me to see Totomaru and Boze both throw Happy and Rosy into a dark cell before closing the gated door and locking it with a set of keys. Through the dark room, both kids eventually pop out through the darkness pounding and kicking the door that kept them locked up in the room. They're screaming out my name and I want to tell them that everything is fine, but Aria quickly enters a cell across from the children's and dumps me off his shoulder as if I were a sack of potatoes.

I hit the stone ground in a heavy heap with the wind getting knocked out of me as I land on my back. In the time it takes me to recuperate, Aria has already walked out of the cell and locked the gate behind him before disappearing out of sight along with Totomaru and Boze.

Groaning, I turn myself over so that I can stand and shuffle my way back to the gate to see if the children were hurt in any way. I find both children to be relatively fine, but tears are streaming down their faces as they press them into the bars of their cell while reaching their tiny arms towards me.

"Lucille!" they both repeatedly cry while continuing to reach out towards me and the sight of them breaks me.

The damn I have tried to keep under control the whole ride here breaks into a million pieces as burning hot tears of my own rush down my cheeks in torrents. I press my own face against the opening in between the bars and reach my arm out towards them stretching myself as far as my body is willing to let me. I reach out to my poor crying and terrified children willing somehow for the bars to bend and break so that I can gather them up in my arms to console them, but I can only cry and reach out to them like the helpless little girl I have always been.

"Don't cry," I call out to my sobbing babies as they both continue to reach out towards me, "It's going to be ok you two, so please don't cry anymore," I beg, because the more they cry and scream the more I feel myself falling into a pit of despair.

"Lucille! I'm scared!" Rosy cries so hard that she starts to gasp for air. Her usually pale face even turns red from the force of her crying.

"I know baby, I know, but I need you two to be brave for me," I tell the small girl as well as her brother, "Happy, please, I need you take care of your sister until I find a way to get you out of here. Can you please be brave for me and take care of her?" I ask the small boy who sniffles and nods his head so hard I'm afraid that he might hit it against the metal bars.

"Don't wo…rry Luc-ille, I'll-I'll take goo-good care of her," Happy sniffles while taking his little sister into his arms who in return buries her face into her brother's shoulder.

"You two take good care of each other," I call out to them. I'm about to tell them something else when I notice Sol walking by my cell and I quickly reach out and grab a hold of his pant leg, "Sol please, please give them some warm blankets to sleep with. I won't ask anything else of you, but please bring them something to keep them warm throughout the night," I beg to the man who scoffs at me.

"Aria has already gone to fetch them something warm to cover themselves with," Aria sneers while pulling his leg out of my grasp, "That man can be cruel to anything but defenseless children, so you have nothing to worry about," The male says under his breath before walking down the hallway towards the stairs, and sure enough Aria returns holding a large pile of blankets in his arms.

I then watch the large male shove several blankets through the cracks in the gated door while instructing the children to cover themselves up. Both children obediently listen as they take the blankets and spread some out on the cold floor and covering themselves with a few spare blankets and huddle beside the door rather than go to lay down on the cot that I can clearly see from where I'm sitting on the ground across from their cell.

After giving the children their own blankets, Aria then turns and shoves a few through my own gate and I thank him without receiving an answer. Aria leaves soon afterwards as I try to coax the kids to go and sleep on the cot, but they refuse to move from their spot by the door.

I'm about to tell them that I was going to go and lie down in my own cot, even though it was a lie, when I hear what sounds like chains rattling behind me.

Startled with the sound, I stand up and turn to press my back against the gate so that I can scan my current cell. Everything is dark within my cell but I am able to make out a small cot to my right and something hidden in the darkness to my left, but I can't seem to make out what it is. Instead I continue to stare at it as it moves while causing the sound of chains being dragged to sound once again followed by a low groan. I quickly realize that I am not alone in this cell.

"…cess," a hoarse voice murmurs, but I can't completely make out what it is that they are saying as I remain standing with my back digging into the bars of my cell door.

A pained groan has me tentatively walking forward with the curiosity of who was here with me piques my interest, "Who are you?" I can't help but ask as I take a few more steps forward as the person groans again, clearly in pain.

When I get close enough I unseeingly step on something that cracks under my foot and when I look down I realize that I've stepped on what appear to be spectacles. They almost look familiar but I don't get time to investigate them when my cellmate seems to say something under his breath.

"What was that?" I ask while taking another step forward and squinting into the darkness of the cell while my eyes start to adjust slowly to the dimness of the room.

Because of my proximity and the little light that filters in from the lanterns keeping the outside corridor lit I can somewhat see the features of my companion. I can see the outlines of a person chained to the wall near the ground leaving my companion to be permanently seated with their arms spread out on either side of them and chained to the wall. From the limited features and clothing I can make out I can tell that the person is a male.

Their clothes appear to be severely ruined with tears, holes, and mysterious stains littering the garment from the dark pants to the battered what once used to be a white shirt. The male's face, though half-hidden beneath their wild unkept hair, is unnoticeable behind an array of cuts, bruises, and a swollen black eye. The eye that isn't swollen shut looks up at me, but because of the darkness I can't tell what color it is.

"Prin… cess," the voice then groans out and I am able to hear them this time as well as distinguish what it is that they were saying, "Prin-cess," they say again, but I'm confused because there is only one person in the world that called me that… and that's when I realize who it was that was sitting battered and bruised before me.

"Loke…" I gasp as my legs give out on me and I crash into the ground completely overwhelmed with this whole situation.

With Natsu probably dead and Loke chained up, was there no hope for us now?

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that I'm late guys! I was honestly ready to update this chapter on Friday but things, as always, popped up leaving me to have to push back the date to today. It mostly had to do with the fact that I was in Mexico since Thursday due to a death in the family leaving me with no computer or internet access to update for all of you until now. I would have updated yesterday when I got back in town, but I got busy with errands that I needed to run as well as needing to bake a cake for my little cousin since it was her birthday. Now, I would have updated earlier, but since my classes and testing ended I decided to take a few days away from my computer because I was having nightmares of essays and blank pages eating me alive *** _shivers_ *** So I took that time to catch up on some reading that I've put off since summer.**

 **Anywho, I have missed you all so, so, so, so much! Two weeks is far too long to be apart, but I'm happy to be back and excited to plow through as many chapters as I can before the year ends. I also want to hear what you've all been up to? How did your classes go if you were in school? How has work been? How has life treated you? Have you all gone out to Christmas parties whether it was for school, work, family, or just for fun? Talk to me, please, I've been separated from civilization for far too long I don't know how to function.**

 **On another note, I miraculously passed all of my classes! Hard work honestly pays off when you're not distracted, who knew right?**

 **Besides that things have been really well on my end and my schedule isn't that hectic, as of now, this week so if things are willing we'll be having another chapter in the incoming days, or do you all prefer multiple chapters for Christmas? Leave me a comment as to what you prefer, a single chapter by Friday or multiple chapter (** _maybe two or three_ **) for Christmas! If you guys don't decide by Thursday, December 20, I'll choose for you. I'll be keeping tally these next few days.**

 **Shout outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- bahall1964**

 **\- Perfect Memories**

 **\- Supernaturalchick85**

 **\- eona7night**

 **\- junobrooke**

 **\- cjmRAZOR**

 **\- FireRaider363**

 **\- JustMe322**

 **\- Miss Elyon**

 **\- Sakura1991**

 **\- Sheilashowers228**

 **\- OfALlTheVampGirlsIAmReel**

 **\- TheDesperado64**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- bahall1964**

 **\- Perfect Memories**

 **\- cjmRAZOR**

 **\- FireRaider363**

 **\- Ayako83**

 **\- JustMe322**

 **\- Miss Elyon**

 **\- MysticLotus172710**

 **\- OfAllTheVampGirlsIAmReel**

 **\- TheDesperado64**

 **And to my Fantabulous Re** **viewers...**

 **\- Mili = I'm glad you liked it! Also, thank you for the encouragement and I hope that you did well on your own exams as well! Also, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back so I'm glad you enjoyed my little sneak peek. Hopefully you liked the chapter even better.**

 **\- Littlest1 = Jude is like an onion. He's got layers that you need to pull away in order to reveal more about his character. And yes, I did take that onion reference from Shrek. Also, thank you for the encouragement. My star is shining extra bright since I passed my classes, and you are right, Lucy does have a guilt complex which only grows stronger.**

 **\- Guest = I'm really happy that you liked the chapter! More emotional things are on their way.**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf = Welp... this is awkward, mostly since I literally did the opposite of what you wanted to happen in this chapter... I swear it wasn't on purpose... at least not entirely, lol. Also, thank you for your well-wishes! I was able to pass my tests with a somewhat eased mind that you all would be waiting patiently for me!**

 **\- Perfect Memories = Welcome to my beloved story! I'm happy to hear that I've caught your interest enough for you to read throughout all my chapters in one go, considering that they are all pretty long chapters and there were 52 of them until now. I commend your work and I'm glad you are enjoying my story!**

 **\- beefcakebarbierenewed = I'm sorry I took longer to update, but vote on if you want a faster update for Friday or if you want a multi-chapter for Christmas!**

 **\- stranger1999 = Lol, the children are safe with Lucy... for now, and yes Erza is taking no s*** from those who have been keeping things hidden. And I know about the whole Lucille thing. So far only the kids will be calling her Lucille until they get used to the idea that her real name is actually Lucy. Thank you and I did very well on my tests, I'm also glad you enjoyed the short preview and hopefully the full thing was even better.**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = Are... Are you... yelling at Jose or... or me? Either way I guess your anger is justified, lol.**

 **\- alydragneel = Yes he knows now since it was revealed that Jude had died in the fire that Gajeel had created. A fire that he has known about for a while but only realizing recently that it had killed someone as well as burned Lucy's hands. I also feel you on having Natsu suffer, if I didn't like it I wouldn't write it, lol. Also, thank you and sorry again for being late.**

 **\- Kauia = Jude is a man full of mysteries, and he'll only continue to be mysterious until his story is eventually, maybe, told. Natsu also does have a lot on his plate with everything that is going on as well as the things that have happened in the past. I hope you keep on enjoying the rest of the chapters that I am so eager to dish out to you all!**

 **\- sarara1.8 = Yup, the children were also taken and we can see that they are both doing well under the care of Lucy... at least for now. The secret is also out and it will be a good while before they are resurfaced. I also did have a good short break even if it was hectic as you predicted. I also hope you liked this chapter.**

 **\- MicroFire = I feel you on life being bullshit hon. Life just loves screwing us to its hearts content while we become it's unwilling mistress. Also, yeah I know the whole fight between Natsu and Lucy was a bit watered down, but I felt like it was the best course of action since their 'breakup' will continue to be mentioned with Lucy finally openly speaking of it in the next chapter. I also made Aquarius tame in the past chapters because of her worry with Loke having gone missing and then finding out that Lucy was taken as well. Her fiery personality will return once both of her family members are rescued. I'll also check out Skip Beat when I finish catching up with the list of animes and reading material I am currently going through. Also, don't worry about reviewing late for a chapter or the other. I understand that things get in the way, just like it always does with me, and sometimes we arrive late to the party, but the point is that you get here eventually. Either way I want to thank you from the bottom of my Demonic Heart for your dedication to my story. It means the world to me and I am always excited to read your name along with my other lovely reader's names when reviews come in, so a thousand times thank you!**

 **\- HoPe-BriNgeR1 = I send you hugs and kisses from my appreciation to you for your understanding!**

 **\- DecemberRome = I did everything that you said and things went very well for me, so thank you and love you too! Now I hope you enjoyed this heart-wrenching chapter because more will be on the way.**

 **\- crazi4muzik = Sorry for tricking you, lol, but I'm glad that you're liking the story so far. A lot of action scenes will be coming out in future chapters so look out for that.**


	55. Chapter 54

Dipping a ripped piece of cloth I took from the bottom of my skirt into a basin of water, I then rinse off the excess water before dabbing it lightly on Loke's bruised face. He winces from how cold the wet cloth is, but I ignore his laments of pain as I continue to try to wipe away as much dried blood as I can. Thankfully the sun is up now that I can see the male more clearly compared to the darkness we were shrouded in last night.

"I already told you that you don't need to do this," Loke complains when I apply a bit too much pressure on a bruise that mars his cheek. I simply ignore him as I've been doing all morning as I continue to wipe his face, "You know, when I told that one time a few years back that I wouldn't object to being tied up, this is not what I had in mind," Loke then jokes and I can't help but smack his shoulder which causes him to yelp.

"Not the time Leo," I warn the male who turns away from me and pouts like a little kid, "Now shut up and sit still," I order him as I dip the cloth back into the water that has taken up a reddish hue.

"I couldn't move even if I wanted to," the orange-haired male then grumbles as he strains his arms in an attempt to move them from where they're still chained to the wall of our cell. It's a futile attempt, and one that causes a lot of obvious pain.

Pursing my lips at the battered sight of my oldest friend, I finish cleaning up the dried blood around his face and drop the bloodied cloth back into the nearby basin. I then stand up before heading towards the cell's gate so that I can look into the cell across from ours.

With the light of the rising sun filtering in through the large window behind me, I can make out the still sleeping forms of Happy and Rosy. Sometime through the night both children had gotten too cold and uncomfortable when sleeping on the ground and foregone to sleep in their nearby cot. I had urged them several times throughout the night to do just that and was content when they had finally listened to me.

Now all I needed to do is think up of a way to get them out of here as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Chapter 54 - My Secret**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"How did he find you?" I jump at the sound of Loke's rasped voice and turn to look at the male who squints up at me with his one good eye. For a moment I had thought he had fallen back asleep since throughout the night he has been in and out due to the immense pain he was going through.

When I had first realized that he was locked up with me I had rushed to his side to see if there was any way that I could get him unchained, but there was nothing I could do. While I assessed his injuries with the limited light the lanterns out in the hall provided, Loke had told me what had happened to him.

Apparently, he has been locked up and beaten here for a few weeks after being ambushed in Hargeon after he had left that last time we had seen each other. Jose had thought that if my father and I had heard about the news that Loke had been captured we would come out of hiding, but that plan did not seem to come to fruition. Instead it only angered Jose how we would 'abandon' Loke and only recently started to beat him up to try to get answers out of the male to little avail. Loke revealed nothing to Jose which then brought on more severe punishments for the male.

"I told him nothing with the hopes that he would never find you… but he… he still found… found you…" Loke had said before breaking down and apologizing for failing me and Jude. He had soon after passed out from the pain he was in and did not wake up until one of the guards came by with a pitcher a water and a basin which I used to clean up his bloodied face.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully as I look away back towards the children, "No matter how much I rack my head about it I can't see where this all went wrong. Jose had gone to the castle a few days ago to talk to Natsu, but in all the time he was there Gajeel had helped me stay hidden by then sending me and the children into town so that Jose would not see me in the castle."

"Gajeel? I thought you hated him for what he did to you and your father? I thought he didn't even know who you were, so why would he help you?" Loke asks while sounding enraged. I had to then remind myself that Loke never got the letters I had sent to him about Gajeel finding out who I was as well as the truth of what he had done.

"What he did had not been his intention. He didn't know that dad and I were still in the manor when he had set it on fire under Jose's orders, but that still doesn't make him any less guilty. I don't forgive him for what he's done," I quickly say when Loke is about to say something, "but I don't hate him. He has been nothing but helpful and kind."

"How did Jose capture the children?" Loke asks after a long pause of silence. I can tell that he's still bothered about the new of Gajeel, but he doesn't seem to want to argue with me.

"They were out playing near the stables where… where Natsu and I had been talking," I say while feeling a lump in my throat start to form at the mention of Natsu's name, but I force it down so that I can talk to Loke calmly without breaking down.

I tell him about everything that had happened since the last time I had seen him. About the rumor of my father wanting to dethrone Natsu, and how Igneel had been my godfather as well as his and my father's falling out. I tell him about every talk I had with Natsu as well as the last argument I had with Natsu and how I felt about his rejection. I tell Loke that I understood that the rejection came from abandonment issues that the pink-haired male had and how it all must have started with me. That because I abandoned him all those years ago and broke his heart he had a hard time trusting people as well as finding it difficult to fall in love.

"You're telling me that just because you told him that you lied about always being together he has such a social problem?" Loke asks completely baffled, "The reason you have been so scared of him was because of such a childish reason?!"

"Yes!" I yell at him, hating the way his voice had risen with his annoyance, "That is the very reason I was terrified of him remembering me, but it is not as childish as you make it out to be," I argue which only causes him to scoff.

"Lucy…" Loke tries to reason while giving me that arrogant look that always angered me. The one that told me that I was being naïve, "You have been worrying about such a stupid reason for months, no, years, and for nothing!"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"But I do understand. I understand how stupid…"

"No, you don't!" I yell, effectively cutting him off before he could finish his story, "How could you or anyone possibly ever understand why it bothered me so much?!" I blow up, uncaring if my escalated voice awoke the children or brought forth the guard to try to shut me up, "We were all we had in a world that wanted nothing more than to forget that we existed. Orphans with no one to turn to but each other, and because of that we made a pact to always be by each other's side. We became each other's family and I was the one who ruined it. I abandoned him, and you _never_ abandon family."

"We didn't abandon you Lucy," Loke argues, but it doesn't even seem like he believes his own words.

" _You_ never did," I tell him

Loke remains quiet where he sits as he looks down at his lap looking both guilty and annoyed, but when he looks up at me his eye looks so sad. "You think I don't understand that feeling of losing your family?" he then asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Not the way that you think," I reason with him, "I have known you my whole life and you have been one of the only friends I've ever had which means you know so much about me, but there are still things you don't understand," I move away from the gated door to sit in the nearby cot that has not been touched all night, "You never knew what it was like to be set aside and unwanted. To have the people look at you and see you as a bother or ignore you unless it was convenient for them! Your parents always loved you, doted on you, and you had friends who adored and respected you. Not once in your life have you ever been alone, but that was never the case for me or Natsu. That is the very reason that we had to make those promises and why it hurt even more to have them broken," I tell him, but he still won't look up at me, "I know that my reasons may seem dumb and childish to you, but the promises Natsu and I had made were sacred to both of us, unbreakable, and now I'll never be able to ask for his forgiveness…"

At the sound of my voice cracking, Loke finally looks up at me with a worried look on his pained face as he asks, "What do you mean by that?" but I don't answer him, I can't. Speaking out my mind would make everything that I've been trying to suppress since being taken, "You said earlier that Natsu rejected you a few days before you were taken, but you never said anything afterwards."

"Natsu was with me and we were talking in the stables while the children played outside with Gray. Before we knew it Natsu and I were surrounded by Jose and his men. Natsu was later knocked unconscious and I was taken away. The last thing I saw was Gray lying unconscious in the snow while the stables went up in flames with… with Natsu still inside." I can't help the sob that wracks through my body as I cover my mouth with my hands to try and stifle the noise, "Loke, what if… what if he didn't make it out of the stables in time?" I ask the male as tears start streaming down my face, "What if he didn't make it out?"

In front of me I can hear Loke's frustrated grunt as well as the jingle of the chains that keep him tied to the wall.

"Don't think that way princess. There's no way a small bump to the noggin and a little fire would ever render that idiot to an early grave," Loke urges while giving me a pained smile, "It'll take way more than that to kill him, so please, no more crying, and just have a little faith that he's fine and on his way here."

Nodding, I wipe my face with my hands becoming fully aware that I've misplaced my gloves from how cold my hands feel against my cheeks. I remember now that I had taken them off earlier to keep them relatively dry while I cleaned Loke's face.

As I stand up to fetch them from the floor hear the paddock from out cell being unlocked and turn in time to find both Totomaru as well as Aria stepping in through the open doorway. I then look at Loke when I hear him growl while his chains clink with his strained movements only for my attention to be brought back towards our unwelcomed guests.

"The master calls for your presence," Aria informs us before either Loke or I can ask.

"What for?" Loke growls his question while pulling at his unwavering chains again, but his menacing aura does nothing to faze our two jailers.

"That is none of your concern," Totomaru answers while giving Loke a quick uninterested side glance, "We are to take you over to the manor as soon as possible," he then explains to me, "You can come with us the easy way or the hard way."

Deciding that it would be best to keep any and all arguments to a minimum, in case they threatened the children or Loke, I slowly make my way towards the two males who wait for me patiently. Loke tries to tell me to not go with them, but I only shoot him a small smile before the gate to our shared cell is closed behind me.

Across the hallway I find the children peering through the bars of their own cell looking doe-eyed up at me. I keep a warm smile on my face as I make my way towards them and take their tiny faces into my hands.

"I'll be right back. You two keep each other warm and keep an eye on Loke for me, ok?" I ask them and they both nod without saying anything before Totomaru nudges me with his foot informing me that it was time to leave.

I follow while praying to Mavis so that no harm would come to Loke and my children while I was away.

* * *

 _He's late,_ I think with annoyance as I stare down at my hands which are clenched together on my lap as I keep myself from looking around the large room that I am currently in.

Aria and Totomaru both brought me into a large study that must be Jose's because every portrait hanged on the wall had the male painted on the canvases that all look down on me. It irritates me because I have been here for almost an hour waiting for the male to show up while the only company I had was the looming presence of Aria standing behind my chair and Totomaru standing by the closed doorway.

They are as silent as mice and the only noise within the room is the incessant ticking of the nearby grandfather clock as well as the crackling fire. The only thing I'm currently grateful for is the warmth this room possesses compared to the freezing cold that permeates the cells back at the tower. However, I quickly grow guilty for enjoying such a luxury while my children and Loke both suffer from the freezing cold back at the tower while I waited here for the cumbersome male who was taking his time to show up.

I straighten up when I hear the doors to the study fly open behind me. A clear sign of Jose's arrival as the older male makes his way towards his desk where I am currently sitting in front of. All the while Jose has that disgusting smile that has swayed so many because of his charm and charisma.

"Thank you for joining me this fine morning my dear," Jose gushes as he takes his seat across from me while I keep my unwavering glare pointed directly at him.

"As if I had a choice," I mutter, and the male clearly hears me but decides to ignore it… for now, "What do you want Jose?" I ask as the male tilts his head as if asking me what I meant. He's toying with me and that thought only causes me to grow even more frustrated with him.

Jose chuckles after a few beats of silence before taking a deep breath and sighing cheerily, "My dear you should know what it is that I'm seeking. It's what I've been after for _years_ since the moment I laid my eyes on your pretty little head," Jose says, enunciating each word with such zeal as if he were the happiest man alive, "Marriage, to you and you alone," he purrs causing me to shiver while I taste bile at the back of my throat.

"You should know by now that I won't be giving you my hand so easily," I tell the male as I attempt to make my presence more dominating than what I actually felt.

Although it looked like I was unfazed by the male's antics and presence, I was nothing more than a shivering fearful mess. Just being in the same room as the man who has tormented me for years as well as had a hand at my own father's demise was enough to leave me wanting to run for the hills. I had hoped so much to never have been face-to-face with this monster ever again in my lifetime.

"Where's the fun if everything in life came on a silver platter?" Jose hums while his smile only seems to grow, "But in this case that is exactly what is going to happen," he then eagerly states as he sits up in his seat, "You see, because this time, unlike that unfortunate last time, you will willingly eat your words and hand yourself to me."

"You can't force me to marry you or hand over my father's company, just like you couldn't force me last time," I spit as I try to rise from my seat, but Aria is quick to push down on my shoulder forcing my legs to buckle under me.

"Perhaps I couldn't five years ago, but I didn't have then what I have now," the male sneers as I give him a questioning look, "Bargaining chips my dear."

At the mention of bargaining chips, the doors behind us burst open to the sound of someone squealing so loud and in such a high pitch that my ears begin to ring. However, it doesn't take long for me to recognize the voice that yells out in pure terror.

"ROSY!" I cry out as I am somehow able to escape Aria's hold and stand up in time to find Boze walking into the room with Rosy tightly held in his arms. I then try to run towards her, but Aria sticks his foot out in time to trip me and send me sailing towards the ground in a heavy heap.

"LUCILLE!" Rosy then cries, but I can't see her from how fast the room is spinning as well as the blinding pain that comes from my chin.

"Tsk, tsk my dear. We shouldn't be too hasty," Jose clucks as he makes his way towards me and kneels in front of me as I try to get up by supporting my weight on my arms, "Now don't get ahead of yourself lest I decide that the room needs redecorating with a new paint job."

I immediately freeze up much to the male's satisfaction as he grabs a hold of my throbbing chin in his sweaty hand so that I'm forced to be nose-to-nose with him. From the proximity I can smell his cigar breath along with hints of what I can recall as liquor.

"Now listen carefully my dear, because I will only say this once. Hand yourself, and all of your father's trust funds, over to me and in return I will assure you the safety and release of not only those pesky brats, but also that fool Loke. I'll even leave the rest of your household in peace for the rest of my days, only if you say yes," the male hisses suggestively in my ear and I can't help but feel disgusted at the hopeful twinge his words bring.

Weeks ago, on the same day that I had last seen Loke, I had thought of doing exactly what Jose was proposing, and if I had been in the same mindset as then I would willingly say yes. I would have accepted his offer to end the suffering of those I dearly loved, in fact, I would have jumped at the prospect of it without second thought if it meant everyone I loved would remain safe. Now I was not so eager, but only because I could not trust the words of this man.

Opening my mouth to spit at the male, I'm stopped when Jose's fingers squish my cheeks so tightly that I'm almost biting the inner flesh between my teeth as my mouth remains opened in a warped O.

"Careful with your answer my dear," Jose warns, his putrid greed eyes glowing menacingly with all traces of amicability gone, "Just know that if you decide to give me an unfavorable answer, and unfavorable outcome will occur." At his words, Boze procures a knife from seemingly thin air and proceeds to press the sharp blade to Rosy's throat. The action only causes the squirming and screaming girl to freeze and hang limply from the male's arms.

Seeing a thin line of red trail down Rosy's throat, I try to stand while attempting to shake Jose's grasp on me, but the male holds strong. I am left instead watching as Boze continues to press his blade into the sniffling girl's throat whose eyes are tightly shut while tears stream down her cheeks.

Feeling as if he's won the upper hand, Jose moves away while pushing my face away as he stands while I look at the ground where my shaking arms can barely hold my heavy body up. I watch as the dark brown rug underneath me darkens with my frustrated tears as Jose asks, "So what's it going to be my dear?"

 _Don't you dare think of giving yourself away Lucy!_

Gray's words come to mind from when he had convinced me from giving myself up to Jose weeks ago. It had worked then, because I had my family and my people to think about, but this time the stakes had just gotten higher with even more lives on the line. As much as I wanted to remain resilient and unwavering, I couldn't but anyone at risk. Especially if it meant giving myself up for the safety and release of my loved ones.

There was only one answer I could and would give.

* * *

Crashing to the ground, I groan in pain as I gather myself up in time to watch my 'entourage' walk into the small room to block the doorway and any means of escape. Behind the group I can still see Boze holding a sniffling Rosy who had remained relatively quiet throughout the journey back from the manor besides her soft sobbing which everyone from our 'party' seemed to ignore. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and carry her all the way back, but Jose would not permit it as he personally escorted us back to our cell.

"Lucille!" before I can turn I find Happy wrapping his arms tightly around my neck as he buries his face into my shoulder, "I thought something bad had happened to you when you took so long to come back," the small boy cries into my shoulder, "And then they took Rose before throwing me in here with Loke."

I want to look over at Loke, but then I realize at that instant that Happy is in the same cell as Loke and I when he should be locked up across the hall with his sister. Did this mean that Jose planned on locking the children within the same cell as Loke and myself?

But we made a deal!

"I thought you said you'd let them go?!" I ask Jose whose serene expression doesn't even waver as he twirls his mustache in between his fingers.

"I did say I'd let them go," he agrees with a content sigh, "But what I failed to mention was _when._ Both children will remain here with you and Loke until our little… _pact_ falls through, so in the meantime get comfy sharing a small bed together," he sneers, and with the snap of his finger Boze proceeds to toss Rosy into the cell with us. Thankfully I am able to react fast and catch her before she hits the stone floor.

"BASTARD!" I hear Happy yell and look up in time to watch the small boy charge at Jose before chomping down on the older male's leg with such a force that I think he even draws blood.

Before I can blink, Jose cries out angrily and swipes for the blue-haired boy who effectively ducks out of the way before racing back towards where his sister and I are still sprawled on the ground. Unfortunately, Jose is way faster than Happy as the male reels his arm back to deliver a harsh punch with his left fist, but I am somehow able to block the boy before the male can land a hit on him.

Jose's hit lands squarely on my right cheekbone while then causing my head to turn violently as I fall to the ground from the force. My face throbs even more than the already formed bruise under my chin, but now it burns even more that when I open my eyes all I see is stars and a spinning room while the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth.

"LUCY!" "LUCILLE!" three voices cry out simultaneously and I can distinctly hear them over the heavy ringing in my ears that leaves my head throbbing even more than it already is.

"Take this as a warning young boy," comes Jose's infuriated voice after I've recovered a bit, "The next time you or your sister step out of line, your pretty little _governess_ here will take on your punishment and believe me when I say I will NOT be merciful. The next complaint I hear from either of you, I'll have her whipped!"

"I thought you didn't want her beauty tarnished," Loke asks, his voice so low with anger that I almost don't hear him.

Jose laughs as he turns to leave but remains standing where he is as I presume he looks over at Loke who is still chained to the wall. "Her beauty is replaceable, my boy," Jose says casually, and the implication of his words leaves dread swirling in my already churning stomach, "Now I won't deny that her beauty had once been the moving force of all my efforts to wed her years ago, but the heart does change with time. For you see, once we get married, I will take everything her father once possessed and left behind for her, before then killing the king and taking his throne. Afterwards, our little Lucy here will have no more use to me. She will become my dispensable toy while I get the luxury of finding myself a more suitable bride after our little Lucy experiences an incurable disease that will leave her bedridden until her untimely demise."

We are all left silent at Jose's words while the male only looks at us seemingly proud of his work.

He smiles even more when he turns to look at me and inform me that he couldn't wait until we finally get to marry one another the next day. He says that once we are married he'll immediately release the children and Loke while then shipping them off to Desierto so that they could no longer bother us before exiting the room with the rest of his lackeys. Only Totomaru remains before he moves over towards Loke to whom he releases from his bonds. Later, the black and white-haired male then proceeds to leave the cell while effectively closing and locking the gate behind him.

Once everyone is gone, I find the strength to sit up and prod at my tender cheek that throbs without me even touching it. No doubt I would have a horrible bruise, and possibly even a black eye in no time. However, I did not regret my actions as I would rather be in pain than having the children go through any more pain than they were already going through.

"Marry?" comes Loke's voice after many minutes of silent shuffling, and as much as I want to see him, I keep my gaze locked at a single spot on the ground in front of me, "What does he mean by that Lucy?" he then asks when I don't answer or look at him, "Lucy! What does he mean by that?!" Loke then yells, causing the children and I to jump from the ferocity of his voice as well as the loud ricocheting volume, "Lucy, what did you do?!"

"What I had to!" I yell back as I hug Rosy close to me after she makes her way into my arms, "I did… what I had to," I repeat, even more softly because I need to convince myself that what I'm doing will bring good. It will release the kids and Loke and send them to a place that is far from Jose's reach in case no one from the palace reaches us in time to save us. It's a sacrifice I have to do to ensure that everyone here makes it out alive.

With my resolve slowly growing, I hug Rosy and place my hand over where Happy's is currently resting on my shoulder. I fight the tears that are still streaming down my face from both physical and emotional pain as I turn to look at Loke. He only looks back at me as defeated as I won't allow myself to feel while I take in a wavering deep breath to build up my courage even more.

"I'm going to get you all out of here. I swear, with the stars as my witness, I _will_ get you all out," and for the first time since being taken I have hope that things will somehow go as planned.

Oh Mavis, grant me strength.

* * *

 **So I know I'm a bit late today, but the holidays are a flurry of family, food, and presents. On another note, I want to apologize wholeheartedly over the fact that I will only be posting one chapter today. I was so excited and pumped to sit and write for hours, but last Thursday I woke up with a sore throat and later got a fever. I have been sick ever since and I only seemed to get worse than better until today. I even spent all day yesterday in bed because of how horrible I felt. I still pulled through to finish this chapter, but I was not able to even start on chapter 55. I am doing so much better now so I should have the next chapter up soon. Once again I'm sorry.**

 **Anywho, I hope you all have been enjoying the festivities and that you all partied enough for me since I spent Christmas in bed. Also, next chapters we're storming the castle.**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites…**

 **\- hime mayonaka**

 **\- Yuiina**

 **\- YoursAlwaysForever**

 **To my Fabulous Followers…**

 **\- Yuiina**

 **\- YoursAlwaysForever**

 **And to my Fatabulous Reviewers…**

 **\- Guest = I'm sorry I can only give you one long chapter!**

 **\- Meow Orbit = If I had the willpower to do that I would, but single chapters are better, and cliffhangers are my guilty pleasure. I also can't help but have Lucy refer to the kids as hers, because let's face it, they basically are at this point. I'm also feeling way better. Mexican medicine is such a lifesaver.**

 **\- Narwhals21928 = There will be more chapters this week. As I mentioned above I was only able to finish one this time.**

 **\- Guest = Lo siento que nomás les pude dar un solo capitulo.**

 **\- Mili = Thank you and I'm glad that you've been doing relatively well. That is so awesome that you're from India! I've always wanted to visit India to experience the beautiful celebrations and traditions. At my university we have a few students from India, so we do get a taste of a few celebrations that are celebrated over there like Diwali as well as Holi (** _hope I spelled that correctly_ **) that the university helps host. Also, I agree on the gift exchange. No one can pass that up since it is a lot of fun giving and receiving presents. I did attend a few Christmas parties at the beginning of the month, but recently I didn't get the chance since I got sick. I even spent all day yesterday in bed. I owe you and everyone else an extra chapter so I'll dish it up as fast as I can for you.**

 **\- stranger1999 = That chapter was just full of murderous feelings. I am actually quite proud with the chapters I've been able to bring out and the following ones are getting even more exciting. Sorry again that I'm only updating one chapter, but more will come soon.**

 **\- Kauia = Lol if I had the willpower I would do that. I remember when I used to be able to write a chapter every four day, but that was back then when my chapters were way shorter. Now they're long so it takes twice as long to finish them. Also, yes, both kid Natsu and Lucy think alike. Those parts where Lucy thinks of Natsu dead or alive is because she doesn't know what to think. She knows that he was hurt and left in a burning stable, so that shows where she's scared that maybe he didn't make it out, but she doesn't know for sure that he remained trapped there so she's trying to remain hopeful. She's trying to keep it together.**

 **\- Perfect Memories = Yes it does. It's as thick a porridge.**

 **\- MicroFire = You're a genius. Where would I be without you, lol. Also, I'm quite surprised my chapter left you rather speechless. I must be doing something right. I'm also glad your classes went well, and you win some you lose some, all that matters is that we make it. I also feel you on restraining oneself from strangling others. It is a difficult task to hold back when people are being annoying. Also, I must have caught your cold because I've been indisposed for the past five days. It's the main reason there is only one chapter today rather than several. AND IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY?! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY YOU TURD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?! I send you hugs and disinfected kisses from here in south Texas, and don't get mad I called you a turd because we're homies now. And Merry Christmas to you too!**

 **\- YoursAlwaysForever = First of all, I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story and I am so happy to hear that you have enjoyed it so much that you even willingly created and account just to review. It means so much to me when I get readers that pop out from their usual lurking just to join the fray and talk to me, so thank you again from the bottom of my heart. I am a longtime fanfiction reader so I know what's out there and I try to make my stories as different as I possibly can, and I'm glad that you've enjoyed this one. I'm also a picky NaLu reader and only read things that catch my interest which are stories that need good plot as well as good grammar. Bad grammar is always such a turnoff. I'm also a recycler, so I attempt to recycle as many past details as possible. Also, the thing with the dandelions and the fairy wishes could not be completed on Rosy's birthday because they are not in season. Dandelions are a spring/summer plant and everyone is currently still experiencing winter so there is still snow everywhere since Crocus is near the mountains. I'll probably bring it up for Happy's birthday if I decide to write it in later. Also, I derive _my_ version of Natsu from the small scenes where Natsu shows immense rage when fighting his opponents with a mix of Jude's cold attitude, but it makes sense if you aren't able to fully picture him that way. Sometimes it's even hard for me to picture him that way. Besides, it's taken me _years_ to be at the writing level that I am currently at. A lot of observational skills are needed and I think being a Psychology major helps me a lot in creating a bunch of interesting characters. I also understand your disdain towards the small NaLi I added with having Natsu marry Lisanna and have kids with her, but you have no idea how hard it was for me to do that, especially since it is my least favorite ship, but I deemed it necessary for the story's plot. And yes, let's do our best in school! Similarly, thank you again for taking the time to leave a beautifully long review for me. I hope to hear from you again in future chapters.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	56. Chapter 55

Exhaling a heavy breath, I watch as my breath turns into fine white mist that is barely visible through the dim glow of the slowly rising sun. It doesn't take long before my breath vanishes and blends in with the mist surrounding the edge of the forest providing the best cover for myself and my men hidden in the forest behind me. It makes it easy to spy on the manor sitting atop the small hill surrounded by more mist and jagged rocks poking up through the smog.

From where I'm situated on my horse, I can spot through the haze a few burning fires out in the open undoubtedly coming from the guard posts. Other than the fires, the manor, and the four towers surrounding the manor I can see nothing more.

"The roads are full of sharp turns and jagged boulders that line the path up to the manor. There are also two guards keeping watch at the top of the hill where the path leads which means we'll be spotted easily if we go up that way," Gajeel states as his horse pulls up beside me so quietly I am almost startled, "My sources tell me that Lucy, Loke, and the kids are locked up in one of the towers near the back."

Nodding, I look over towards where the two towers Gajeel mentioned should be located at. Through the dim light of the still rising sun, I can barely make out the sight of the towers through the thick mist. I have to wonder which of the two we need to get to and whether they are all still there.

"Where is the general?" I ask after a while without removing my gaze from where I've been looking at.

"They remained hidden in the forest just a few miles down just as you ordered them to. They're waiting for your orders."

Taking in another breath of frigid air, I finally look over at the dark-haired male who has mostly kept his gaze bowed whenever in my presence. He's ashamed for keeping secrets from me, as he should be, but that is for a matter that will need to be discussed later. Right now, all that mattered was rescuing both Lucy and the kids…

Lucy…

It felt so strange calling her that again after calling her Lucille for almost half a year now. It was bittersweet to say the least.

"Go inform Erza that we're following the original plan," I tell him, "Her two teams will go around the hill through the forest unnoticed and attack the manor from behind. Tell her to send scouts into the two towers to see if they find the others. I, on the other hand, will storm the manor with my own group. Something tells me that they won't be stowed away in the towers for long." After I inform Gajeel that we will all take on the manor after the first ray of sun hits the tops of the towers, he rides off into the forest while I remain where I am at.

All I can think about as I painfully watch the sky fade into a light violet is how I hope for everyone to still be alive and unharmed when we finally rescue them.

I don't know how I'll react otherwise…

* * *

 **Chapter 55 - Runaway Bride**

 _POV(previously): Natsu ^^^_

 _POV(current): Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"You look beautiful," I hear one of Jose's maids gush as she delicately fixes a veil into my neatly done hair.

It's the finishing touch to the ensemble I've been put into so early in the morning since being forcibly woken up a few hours ago. The sun hasn't even risen with the only light in the room coming from the nearby fireplace as well as candles and lit lanterns.

"What do you think Miss?" Another one of the maids asks as she brings the full-length mirror from across the room and places right in front of me.

Not having much of a choice, I am forced to look at myself dressed in a simple white dress that drags on the ground with a short train and long sleeves that cling to my aching arms. My hair is tied up into a simple hairstyle with my veil flowing down behind me from where it is pinned in my hair. I'm wearing a lot of makeup, but even that cannot cover the angry bruise that covers my whole left eye from where Jose had punched me yesterday. They couldn't even cover the dark bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I've had since being taken days ago.

At least he wouldn't be marrying a "beautiful" bride today.

The maid who brought the full-length mirror towards me waits expectantly, but I give her no answer as I look away from my reflection. I'm too disgusted to keep looking at the nightmare that gazed back, and the maid's hopeful expression only leaves the queasy knots in my stomach to tighten. I can almost taste the bile at the back of my throat and I'm more than tempted to spit it out on my dress, but I'm fearful at what Jose will do to the kids or Loke if he were to see my ruined dress. The thought only prompts me to swallow the bitter bile down as I try to settle my nerves.

"Miss?" The maid asks as she steps forward to catch me when I begin to teeter off the stand I am currently standing on, but I push her away as I stumble towards a nearby chair, "Miss, do you need me to call one of the guards to come check up on you?" the maid then asks more frantically as she kneels beside me as I rest my head on the table beside my chair. The room just won't stop spinning and this pesky maid isn't making matters any better.

"I just need water and a minute alone," I manage to gasp as I suddenly realize that it has gotten rather hard to breathe all of a sudden. The room also seems to start spinning faster and I close my eyes to try to settle both my head and breathing, but it only seems to get worse while the maid hurries off to go and fetch me a cup of water.

When I finally get myself under control, I open my eyes to find a cup of water sitting beside my head on the table. I sit up expecting the maids to still be in the room, but I'm pleasantly surprised to see that I am all alone. The realization helps me breathe a little easier as I down the full cup of water in one sitting before I stand up to walk around the fairly small room. All that sits within the room is a single table which holds all the makeup and accessories used to get me ready, a chair, a mirror, a small platform, a single door, and a barred window.

I make my way towards the window and wipe away the condensation from the glass to be greeted with a dark world. It is so early in the morning that the sun has not even risen just yet, and the yawn that overtakes me shows me just how tired I really am. All I wanted to do was curl into a ball so I could sleep and never again wake up to this vicious nightmare I am living. Instead, however, I remain standing and watch as a thin streak of light peeks over the horizon causing the sky to light up like fire.

In the soft glow of the barely ascending sun, all I can see outside is the morbid sight of the garden of ragged stones poking out through the thick mist that even covers the road that should lead up to the manor. It's as if the world itself was saying that there was no escape for me from this place. This manor would forever be my prison until the day that Jose decided I was no longer needed.

A knock behind me startles me as I turn around in time to find Loke clumsily hobble into the room as he holds his side which undoubtedly still hurts him. He hasn't had enough time to fully recuperate from his injuries and having journeyed all the way here from the tallest point of the tower we were locked up in surely hasn't helped him any further. He must be hurting so bad and the thought hurries me to his side as I help him so that he can sit down in the chair I was occupying earlier.

"You're sure a sight for sore eyes," Loke groans a laugh as he fixes himself into the chair, all the while keeping his tired eyes set on me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask once Loke is finally sitting down as he grabs his side where a nasty gash still bleeds through his bandages when he moves excessively.

"Jose had the brilliant idea of having me walk you down the aisle since your dad isn't here. He's always been one for dramatics," Loke tells me and that's when I notice how the male is dressed.

The suit Loke wears is a size too big and I can tell that whoever dressed him paid no mind to making him look the least bit presentable. Mostly since Loke's hair looks even wilder and dirty than usual and had I not cleaned his face the day before he probably would be sporting dirt and dried blood spots along with his bruises.

"You look like a mess," I grumble as I go to fix the poorly buttoned shirt that sags slightly out the sides of his trousers.

"And you look beautiful as always Princess. No bride could ever rival your beauty," Loke then remarks with a smile as he caresses my face before it suddenly falters, and he looks away from me while letting his hand drop to his lap. He ducks his head, hiding his face under his bangs, and after we both remain quiet for a long while I notice how his jaw clenches in anger, "I'm sorry," he then apologizes while grounding his teeth as tears start to stream down his face, "This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. I'm sorry… sorry for failing to protect you once again…"

For a second, my resolve almost vanishes with the sight of the broken male in front of me. I don't want him to cry and apologize for something that was not his fault. I don't want to leave the room to then be married to a man who I will never love or respect. I don't want Loke and the children to be sent away to a country so far away while Jose managed to overtake the kingdom. I don't want Natsu or anyone else to be in danger. I don't want this life… but I don't have the choice to decide my own fate. I've never had that power, and now I never would. I would remain a prisoner and a puppet for the rest of my life… but at least Loke and the children would be safe.

"Don't blame yourself Leo. None of this was your fault, remember that, and please… please promise me that you will take care of yourself and the children once you're out of here. Find a way to get yourselves back home, and I promise to keep fighting for my escape," I whisper to the male while lifting his face so that he'll look at me, "Let's all make it out of this alive."

Loke nods, too choked up to be able to say a thing as he sits up to wipe his eyes and once we are both composed a knock at the door has us both watching the door opening to find Sol prance into the room and exclaim, "It's time to go," with overzealous excitement before we are then escorted out of the room and towards our final destination.

Taking a deep breath, I clutch onto Loke's arm as we slowly make our way down the hall towards where the ceremony will be held. All the while I'm trying to keep my mind occupied with anything that has nothing to do with the wedding I am about to go through.

I recall memories of my childhood and how I had once dreamed of getting married with someone I loved, just like how my parents married each other because of their love for one another. For a long time, even after my mother's death, I still wished for a love like my parents because even if my father did mistreat me all those years, he still loved my mother. However, there was a time I stopped believing that I would ever get the chance to marry someone I loved. Especially since there was a point in my life that my father tried pushing me to marry men of high stature that were strangers to me, but thankfully that never happened.

My dad did, however, still pester me about getting married and settling down with someone. He insisted that I marry Loke in the last two years that we were able to spend with each other, and although the idea was tempting, I didn't love Loke like that. Back then I had thought it was because I viewed Loke as just a friend that I grew up with, viewed him almost like a brother, but once started living in the castle with Natsu and the children I realized that that hadn't been the case. My heart belonged to the boy I abandoned and lost all those years ago, but when I was a child I was too young to realize what love really was. Now that I was older and able to somewhat reconnect with Natsu, I realized that my heart always belonged to him, and it always will.

Sighing, I try to keep my thoughts away from Natsu. The doubt and worry torturing my heart would only get worse if I thought of the male, only because I was still worried about him and his well-being. Right now was not the time to be asking myself if he was alive or dead and panicking over those thoughts. My top priority was getting through this wedding and securing the children's and Loke's safety. They needed to get out of here, and my turbulent heart and thoughts would not help me. I need to focus.

When we finally reach the doorway that holds the room Jose must be waiting in, we stand patiently outside while Sol goes in to check if everything inside was ready for the ceremony. In the meantime, Loke and I stand patiently outside with Aria blocking the way to the stairs to prevent us from trying to run away. However, we wouldn't even think about it. Not when the children were still in Jose's hands.

"Are you ready?" Loke asks when Sol returns to inform us that it was time.

"No," I admit as he helps me with my veil, "But is anyone ever really ready?" I then ask, and he opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it as he links our arms together.

From where we stand, I can hear the muffled sound of a piano lightly playing a wedding march. The door in front of us no sooner opens to reveal a small room which I quickly recognize to be the study I had been brought to the day before. Except now the room no longer has the desk that Jose and I had been sitting at with it being replaced with a wedding arch decorated in white ribbon and bows. Behind the wedding arch it I can distinctly see a grand piano and I have to wonder how it is that they got it here in the first place. Underneath the arch, Jose and the clergyman wait patiently dressed in expensive looking attire with their hair neatly combed.

The rest of the room is cleared of any other form of furniture with Jose's men standing quietly to the side. Each person is armed with a sheathed sword, including Jose himself, causing the room to feel unwelcoming. The prominent frowns of the men do not help with the tension that hangs in the air causing my stomach to churn.

Loke and I walk slowly down the makeshift aisle and it isn't until we get to Jose that I realize someone is missing.

"Where are the children?" I ask as I look around the room to find that Rosy and Happy were missing, "What did you do to them?" I ask again as the male's friendly smile falls into an irritated frown.

"They are in the other room waiting patiently to leave once we are married," Jose informs me as he holds out his hand to take my own, but Loke pulls me back and away from his reach.

"We're not going through with this unless we know they're fine," Loke says while glaring at Jose who only seems to be getting irater by the second, "Bring them out here. Only then will Lucy go through with this sham."

Waving his hand behind him, one of the maids opens a door that I hadn't noticed until now and immediately both Happy and Rosy rush through the door. A guard behind them, the one I presume was supposed to be taking care of them, falls forward unconscious and I have to wonder what those two rascals did to the male. The question is quickly forgotten when both children rush towards me and cling onto my dress nearly pulling me down from their weight.

"Don't do it Lucille!" Happy then yells as he pulls on the skirt of my dress furiously, "Don't marry him! You can't!"

Crouching down so that I am at his eye level, I pull in the boy for a hug to calm him down while telling him that I needed to do this. "I need to keep you and your sister safe, and this is the only way I can do that," I tell him, "I need you to be brave and take care of your sister. When this is over you and Rosy will be going with Loke to a safe place where you don't have to be scared anymore. Until then I need you both to stay by Loke's side and behave. Can you do that for me?" I ask but Jose pulls me up roughly by the arm before I can get an answer out of the two as I start to hear what sounds like muffled yelling outside the door Loke and I had walked in through.

"Get those two under control so we can get this over with," Jose growls, directing my attention back to him, as he pulls me to his side, but when I look at him I notice that he's talking to Loke, not me.

"Come on you two, let's go stand over here," Loke gently nudges the two kids who look at us with confusion in their eyes.

Happy, knowing that there is nothing he can do, moves to follow Loke, but Rosy isn't as understanding as she pulls her arm out of Loke's grasp and screaming, "NO!" as she clings onto my leg refusing to let go.

"Rosy, please, you need to go over with Loke," I beg the little girl as I try to get her to let go of my leg, but she refuses and only holds on tighter.

"Let go of her you intolerable brat!" Jose then yells as he is somehow able to tear Rosy away from my leg.

Jose is about to yell something else at her when he suddenly starts screaming out in pain. Somehow when he pulled Rosy away from me she was able to chomp down on his had effectively biting him almost as hard as her brother had the night before.

I am able to pull Rosy away just in time before Jose can hurt her in any way. However, I am not able to stop him from directing his anger towards me as he kicks me furiously effectively having me roll across the floor from the force. The wind is knocked out of me and when I try to take in a breath my side begins to burn painfully where Jose had kicked me. Still, I manage to push myself with shaking arms off the ground to look up and find Loke pulling Rosy away from Jose's grasp and pushing her along with Happy behind him. It takes great effort, what with his body still horribly hurt, but he manages to keep Jose a good distance away.

"I have had just about enough of you four," Jose growls before snapping his fingers and pointing to the corner where his lackeys wait patiently for orders, each of them with their hands on their swords at the ready, "Go and check what is going on out there, and make sure no one interrupts us," a few of his men then nod and run out through the door Loke and I came in through while Jose then directs his attention to Aria who had followed Loke and I into the room, "Get these three out of here, and don't bring them back until Miss Heartfilia and I are married."

Without another word, Aria picks up both Happy and Rosy effortlessly before leading them towards the room they had emerged from earlier with Loke quickly following behind. All the while the kids are screaming out my name and attempting to find a way out of Aria's strong hold. Their cries hurt me, but I can do nothing as I try to get to my feet while keeping my mind away from the pain that shoots through my side.

"Can we finish this already?" Jose asks in exasperation while holding his hand out towards me, "We've wasted enough time as it is."

Unwillingly taking his hand, I'm roughly pulled to his side just as the clergyman starts the ceremony looking unfazed with the whole situation. He appears to want this to be over with just as much as the rest of us as he continues to read from the book in his hands. All the while I only stare at him allowing his words to go in one ear and out of the other.

I can tell that the clergyman skips through some sections because it isn't too long before he's asking Jose for his vows who repeats them enthusiastically. All the while he is holding my gloveless hands which means that I can feel how sweaty and clammy they are which only disgusts me further. Especially since he's touching me at all.

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia, Duchess of Magnolia and heiress to Heartfilia Konzern," the clergyman then directs his attention towards me, "Do you take Jose Porla, Count of Phantom Lord, to be your lawfully wedded husband in holy matrimony?"

Opening my mouth to answer, I find that I cannot say a thing. It's as if any and all manner of speaking has escaped me leaving me mute with no way of being able to say a single thing. All I want is to say no, that I will not take this man in holy matrimony. That I would want anything else in this world than to be the wife of this wretched man, but the lives of my family were at risk leaving me with no other option than to say yes.

But I never get the chance to answer when the sound of a door to the side slamming open catches all of our attention followed by the deafening sound of an explosion.

We all duck at the sound as white smoke begins to cover and blind us. I lose sight of Jose and when I'm about to turn around to see where the explosion came from, a small hand takes my own and pulls me away from Jose's side and through the thick smoke. It isn't long before we duck through a door that I realize that the person pulling me is Happy who is covered head to toe with a powdery white substance. I realize then that it's flour that covers us both as Happy shoves a chair under the doorknob of the closed door we went through to give us time to get away.

"You didn't," I tell the small boy, marveling at the fact that he was able to somehow sneak in one of his and his sister's infamous flour bombs, "How?" I then ask realizing that I had not seen a single bomb on him or his sister the entire ride here from Crocus. Nor do I know how they even got their hands-on supplies to create the weapons in the first place.

"Rosy has a few stashes in her skirt for emergencies. It's the one place Juvia or Erza never think of checking for them," Happy shrugs while giving me that goofy grin his father would always give me before taking my hand and leading me down the hallway. He barely even gives me any time to lift my skirt up, so I can run better. "Now let's go before they get us. Rosy and Loke are waiting for us upstairs," he then urges as I follow him willingly, somewhat stumbling on the length of my wedding dress. He then proceeds to throw another flour bomb behind us to cover our tracks as we race down the hallway.

"How did you all escape Aria?" I ask as I try to keep the skirts of my dress in my free hand so that I don't trip, and Happy only laughs when I continue to trip of the material that isn't held in my hand.

"Rosy hit him over the head with a large stone she had stashed from our cell in the tower when he wasn't paying attention. He went down harder than a freshly chopped tree," the boy laughs and sure enough we jump over the unconscious body of the fallen Aria when we turn a corner.

"That's my girl," I murmur under my breath as we then start to climb some stairs with the sound of yelling increasing behind us.

"I then told Loke to take Rosy with him while I went to go get you. He argued that he would do it, but he quickly conceded when I told him that I was faster than him. That because he was hurt he wouldn't get very far," Happy explains, sounding out of breath as we continue to climb the steps, "So he took Rose and is thinking up a plan of escape."

When we get to the landing I hear a yell behind us and turn to find several of Jose's men racing up the stairs. Growing panicked with so many of them following us, I reach under my dress and pull off my shoes which have only been slowing me down. I then proceed to throw both shoes down at our pursuers, effectively hitting two of them in the face and knocking them out. As they fall they effectively push down the other men that were running right behind them in a domino effect. I then turn and continue following Happy who has made it a good way down the hallway.

"Capture them!" Jose yells, but he sounds too far away to be near. However, the sound of his voice only causes me to push myself to run faster with my bare feet hitting the carpeted ground hard.

"This way!" Happy then calls out before ducking around a corner where I quickly follow only to find Rosy and Loke waiting at the end of the hallway by what looks like a staff door. It clearly leads to the maid's secret hallways that must run throughout the entire building. A safe exit for us as long as no one is waiting inside them to capture us. "RUN!" Happy then yells over towards the two who freeze when they see us running towards them.

"Hurry!" Loke calls out to me after Happy ducks through the doorway along with his sister. This prompts me to run faster and soon enough all four of us are cramped inside the narrow hallway.

"Which way?" I then ask when I notice a flight of stairs near the back of the hallway, "We have to choose one and hurry. They've been following the trail of flour Happy and I left behind which means that they aren't far behind us," I reason as Loke thinks while looking in both directions in the dark hallway. The only light is that of a few gas lanterns on the wall illuminating our way.

"Stairs," he then decides and we all race towards the destination, but not before Loke stops and turns to look at me, "We need to fix this," he says before crouching down with a painful groan as he starts ripping the bottom of my dress. It isn't long before my feet are free with the edge of my dress brushing just an inch below my knee and my veil discarded along with the remnants of my ripped up dress, "There, now you won't have to worry about tripping on it," Loke smiles as he takes my hand and leads me towards where the children are waiting for us at the end of the hallway.

We quickly make our way down the small flight of stairs and continue to race down the narrow hallway with the children leading the way and Loke struggling to keep up behind us. We continue to follow the path when the hallway splits off in two directions with the hallway continuing forward while another hallway branches out towards another hallway.

Ahead of us, several of Jose's men crash through a doorway leading out into the main hallway effectively cutting off our desired path. They brandish their swords which leaves us to jump and race through the branched-out hallway so that we can get away from them, but it isn't long before that hallway is blocked off as well leaving our only escape to be a single door to our left that leads somewhere we don't know.

The four of us stand within the small hallway looking at both sides before Loke opens the door and shoves me and the kids through it before yelling out, "GO!" and closing the door behind us while he remains in the hallway with our pursuers.

"LOKE!" I cry out as I try to open the door, but it has been locked from the inside.

I pound of the door and jiggle the doorknob, but to no avail. Within no time I can hear what sounds like the muffle crash of bodies and metal hitting against one another. Loke's pained cries quickly follow along with grunts of a struggle.

"Take the kids and run Lucy!" Loke yells through the doorway, so close it almost feels as if he were right next to me and not on the other side of the locked door. I then realize that Loke was doing everything in his power to keep the others from pushing him away and running after us, "Get those kids home Lucy. You need to stay strong and keep those kids safe. I'll be fine, so go!"

I know that Loke won't be fine, that they'll probably kill him if the kids and I get away, but he was also right when he said I needed to keep Rosy and Happy safe. I needed to get them home by any means necessary, but that didn't mean that leaving Loke behind made things any easier. How could I possibly leave him behind when his life was in as much danger as my own? But I don't have the luxury to stay and dwell on the matter, because Loke has gone silent and the pounding on the door meant that they were close to breaking through.

With my heart in my throat, I quickly turn and pull the children towards the only other exit of the room, but the door opens before we even reach it. To our horror, Jose walks in covered in flour and looking completely livid as he strides into the room glaring the three of us down with his sword in his hand.

"Going somewhere my dear?" Jose asks, all venom and poison dripping from his eerily calm voice as he strides into the room with a dark frown on his face. He lifts his sword so that it is only a few inches away from my throat.

I pull the children behind me so that I stand between them and Jose, so he can't get to them easily as I back us up away from him. He stops halfway through the room just as his lackeys break through the door splintering the wood as they all spill into the room in a wave of bodies.

"Imbeciles," Jose mutters under his breath just as his men straighten themselves up, "Go downstairs, there's a mess that needs cleaning," Jose then orders with an impatient growl, "Leave the Celeste boy there to die and just go," he insists before the male carrying Loke's unconscious body can ask.

"What about you sir? Who will remain with you?" Totomaru, whom I had not noticed had entered the room behind Jose, asks while looking at the men who quickly leave the room through the door he had entered from.

"You can remain and guard the door, but let the others go. They're needed elsewhere while I can deal with these four on my own," Jose says while returning his attention back to me and the children and starts clucking his tongue, "My, my what a bad girl you've been my dear. Breaking off our marriage and then attempting to escape, you really have a death wish for those Dragneel children you claim to be protecting, don't you?"

Jose then starts walking towards us again, only this time his sword is pointed to the ground rather than my throat leaving me feeling just a tad bit relieved. Still, I shuffle my way backwards with the children still tucked behind me until we hit a wall that blocks out any way of escape. I try looking around for any way of escape, but there is none with Totomaru outside guarding the closed door to the main hallway and Jose blocking the doorway towards the maid hallway.

We're trapped, and I don't know how to get us out of here.

Any and all tricks I can come up with are useless when it comes to a sword fight. Especially since I know that Jose is proficient with one having bragged about it to my father many times when he would visit the manor. If I so much as lifted a finger he could instantly slash me down before I blinked my eyes.

"Well, it looks like the road for you ends here my dear," Jose chuckles darkly as he lifts his free hand, effectively striking me across the face. The bruise he had made on me the night before burns, but I blink past the pain as I look back at him for fear that he tries to bypass me to get to the children. "There is no escape for you my dear, so you might as well accept your fate. You belong to me, and there is no way I am ever letting you go little bird," Jose croons as he forcefully grabs my face in his and forces a kiss on my lips.

He had called me little bird a lot when he had first taken me. He would constantly taunt me with the name, saying that I was like a pretty little bird in a cage I could never escape from. I was his pet, and he would never let me go, but unlike before I don't get scared from his words. Instead they angered me because I was not the same scared little girl I had been five years ago. I wouldn't let him treat me any way that he wanted and if I had to fight tooth and nail to get away from him I would.

Before the kids can jump out from behind me and attack the older male, I quickly bite down on the male's lip so hard that I draw blood just like Rosy and Happy. Jose pulls back with a painful cry, but before he can recuperate I pull back my arm and swing it forward and catching the bottom of his chin in a heavy punch. His head, much like Natsu's had that time I punched him two months ago, whips to the side and because of the momentum Jose falls to the ground in a heavy heap.

I hear a crack, but I'm too dazed and filled with adrenaline to notice if it was my fist or Jose's chin. Still, I don't have the time to dawdle as I push the kids to run towards the unconscious Loke while I remain standing over Jose as I kick away the sword he had dropped when I punched him.

"I am not your little bird," I state down at the fallen male, panting for air as the room begins to spin uncontrollably as a sense of euphoria seems to overtake me. I felt powerful watching my greatest nightmare struggle on the ground like the maggot he was.

When I turn to run towards where the children are with Loke trying to wake him up, my head is pulled back when Jose somehow gets a hold of my hair and drags me backwards.

"YOU BITCH!" Jose seethes as I cry out when I feel the strands of my hair pulls against my cranium as Jose pulls my face so that it is face-to-face with his, "Your little tricks are nothing against me. You'll never get away, and neither will those brats. Now you can live the rest of your days watching them get beaten before your eyes!"

Throwing me against the ground, Jose then proceeds to kick me in the side again right where he had earlier causing all the air in my lungs to leave me. Both Rosy and Happy call out my name but I manage to gasp out for them to stay away as I try to stand up.

"You'll regret making an enemy out of me Heartfilia, just like your father will regret breaking all ties with me!" Jose roars as he lifts me by my neck after he picks up his sword, "You'll regret not marrying me today and keeping our deal," he seethes and I try to headbutt him, but he hits me with the butt of his sword just as the sound of a crash causes my ears to ring as I hit the ground in a heavy heap.

The only thing I hear through the ringing in my ears is my name being called out and the blurred image of something pink through my spinning eyes.

 _Etherios?..._

* * *

 **So things have been crazy. First of all, like I had mentioned on my Instagram yesterday, I have been without any form of internet for around the past two weeks. My home internet got cut off literally the day after Christmas and my phone got cut off on Jan. 2. I would have been doing my writing while without internet, but this genius girl thought it was a good idea to save all of my files online rather than on her computer. Smart, right? I only do that because I also write from my work computer so having the files saved online is good for me, but I have been on vacation with no work or school or any form of internet to access my things. Not to mention the fact that I don't own a car so I've literally been here at home staring at the wall. JK I've been watching Disney movies and singing along to them to keep me distracted.**

 **Anywho, I was supposed to update earlier today since I finished the chapter last night, but I found myself continuously changing things within this chapter because by Mavis was I going to give you a great chapter after disappearing on you guys for as long as I did. I'm actually really proud of this chapter seeming as I had not intended to write this small 'filler' because I had something else totally planned. That planned part will be up next which I will be attempting to zoom through as fast as I can. It's all action and angst and confrontational and everything we've all been waiting for a long time.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with me and hopefully this year doesn't find the same problems we've been having in 2018. I love you all with my Demonic Heart and I can't wait to see what 2019 has to offer us.**

 **Also big shout out to Kauia for giving me the idea of having the kids use their tricks to help them escape and Yukino scarlet for giving me the idea of having the kids continuously terrorize Jose. I decided on having them all bite him because I just see my kids as biters.**

 **Shout Outs!**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Sylvage**

 **\- CrazyZaika**

 **\- StayBeautifullyFree**

 **\- Wolfboy123r**

 **\- erika9677**

 **\- rhubarbie**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Sylvage**

 **\- CrazyZaika**

 **\- Herbamedicus**

 **\- StayBeautifullyFree**

 **\- Wolfboy123r**

 **\- rhubarbie**

 **\- Black Roses for Hades girl (** _that's such a cute name_ **)**

 **\- Relena01**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Paige'slibrary = I always squeal like a fangirl when you guys review. We all win.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Why thank you. I try really hard and there won't be any happy chapters for a while. You've been warned, lol.**

 **\- Saranau34 = I've always seen Lucy as a strong character, even in the show. She's such a strong individual who has overcome so many obstacles in her life and I really wanted to bring that into the story and I think I've succeeded a bit. Also, I don't think Lucy will be putting her gloves on any time soon. A true symbol of her breaking free from her past. Natsu is also finally getting a full chapter for himself up next.**

 **\- Littlest1 = Yes she does, but she's getting there. Also, her dragon is here to save her so she doesn't have to worry any more.**

 **\- Mili = I was able to understand what you were trying to explain and it's all so interesting. I think it's really cool that you all get so many celebrations with so many deities. I'm Hispanic with my family mostly being Mexican and Christian, though we tend to celebrate Catholic celebrations rather than Christian celebrations, and there are only a handful of them throughout the year. Still it's nice to learn new things from different religions and I think you explained that really well. Thank you for teaching me something new. For us, we celebrate Christmas for around eight nights from Dec. 16 all the way towards Dec. 24. We do this thing called a Posada that is typically only celebrated in Mexico which is basically a reenactment of Mary and Joseph's journey to Jerusalem to find a place for Mary to give birth to Jesus Christ who is the son of God. Each night is represented for the days the couple journeyed to Jerusalem and the times they were turned away from the homes they would ask for shelter until on Dec. 24 they are finally allowed to stay inside of a stable where Mary gives birth to Jesus.. The Posadas are traditionally supposed to be spent in a different house every night, but we usually just do it in my godmother's home and every night we ask for shelter before we are allowed to take 'shelter' in a stable, like it's stated in the Bible, and we spend roughly an hour reciting prayers in Spanish asking for God, Jesus, and the different Saints some Catholics usually pray to for blessings for the upcoming year. When we finish praying we then ask the host, there is a new host each night, to bring out the food, candy, and pinata by singing funny songs at them. The kids then proceed to go outside to hit a colorful pinata made out of newspaper and paper mache until the candies are spilled out from inside and they all fight to get as many sweets as they can. We later then get candy bags, eat the food the host brings, before everyone heads home only to return and repeat everything the next night until Christmas arrives when Jesus is supposedly born. This is how my family and I spend our Christmas vacation/eve each year and then on Dec. 25 we usually wake up early to have the kids open their presents before eating Tamales and lazing around watching Christmas movies or celebrating my cousin's birthday. I'm not a super religious gal myself, but I still enjoy the festivity as well as being able to see family members whom I haven't seen since the previous year. It's honestly a lot of fun in my opinion. Also, Natsu is coming out in the next chapter so look out for that!**

 **\- stranger1999 = Thankfully Lucy didn't get married, and she was able to keep the kids safe long enough for Natsu to arrive in time to save everyone. I'm also doing way better, and you're right it did suck being sick during festivities.**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf = We shall see...**

 **\- Habash = Scotland?! I'm over the moon! I've always wanted to visit Scotland or any part of the UK. I actually have a chance to go this summer to London for a Uni class that's being offered, but because of my funds I don't think I'll be able to go which makes me really sad. Still, this Texas girl sends all her love from across the world! I'm also happy to hear that you're enjoying my story as well as my writing. I'm always trying to hone my craft and I do that by always reading, writing, and taking courses at school for both writing and psychology. Also, we've all been waiting for this moment to come within the story, and it's finally here in all its grand glory.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I am doing so much better, thank you!**

 **\- Fantasygeek17 = Lol, I think that would be all of us if that were to happen, thankfully he's finally here. A little late, but it's better than never.**

 **\- MicroFire = Happy New Years! 2018 did suck and I'm also glad it's done. I also feel you on this year already starting our hard, but let's both hang in there. I'm also glad you mentioned your birthday because now I'm going to make it a habit to tell you happy birthday in my future works, and I won't forget. That goes also for my other reviewers because why make them feel left out? Also, Texas is known for its steaks and barbecues so in my biased opinion I say that yes we do have good steaks here. I'm not a pie kind of gal myself, but my brother loves them probably just as much as your friend and he says they're amazing when the right person makes them. Also, because I live on the border and am Hispanic I am considered more TexMex than the regular 'southern' Texas kind of person. I basically live in the Mexican section of Texas where my family's culture reigns supreme rather than the north part of Texas where more of the 'white' people live whereas the major cities are filled with people of all races, religions, and background reside. This means that I don't personally immerse myself in everything that Texans are stereotyped to like such as country music, cowboy attire, food covered in barbecue, and other stereotypical things. I also don't have a southern accent, but I do tend to say y'all a lot, lol. Anywho, yes, Lucy decided to marry Jose, but thankfully that didn't have to happen. I also wrote Jose as creepily as I could because even seeing him in the show gave me the creeps and I wanted to interpret that in my story, so it's a mutual feeling between the two of us. Also, I hope you're doing better. I was able to fully recover after New Years, but that meant I spent a lot of time recuperating since the day I got sick. I would have gotten better earlier, but I spent New Years outside in the cold with the fam and got a bit sick again, lol. I never learn my lesson, but I still hope you got better. As for Rosy, I had originally wanted Happy to be the one to go through what Lucy went through, but differently, and that's when Rosy was created. She ended up taking Lucy's place as the 'emotional punching bag' as you said with Happy being her sole companion just as Natsu had been Lucy's. Both kids are basically the embodiment of Natsu and Lucy, only they're Natsu's kids, and they're meant to teach the couple how to move on from the past and rectify the future. It's kind of a nod to "history repeats itself" in a way. As for your question, I usually tend to make impulse decisions and add characters when I think they're needed either at that exact moment or if I'll be using them for a greater purpose later on. I usually tend to go with the flow and make things up as I go, so I'm not sure if that was a good explanation or not but that's as best as I can explain it. If you still don't get it I'll find a way to better explain it. Honestly though, my writing is usually me writing something, asking myself if what I'm writing is necessary, and then just going "Fuck it, future me can worry about that detail later," and posting what I wrote. It does tend to bite me in the butt sometimes, but I usually find a way to incorporate everyone into the bigger picture at the end, lol. Happy New Years sweets!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any**

 **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	57. Chapter 56

Marching up the steps of the Phantom Lord headquarters, I watch as several of my soldiers ram a large block of wood repeatedly into the locked door of the manor. With the help of both Elfman and Gajeel, it only takes a few minutes to break down the door entirely before the soldiers pour through the door. I follow close behind while listening to the sounds of the soldier's battle cries along with the yells coming from inside the foyer where a battle with Jose's men has undoubtedly begun.

Once inside the manor, I take a moment to look around for any signs of the traitorous count while my men fight off any enemies that get too close. Their only goal is to keep Jose's men at bay while I searched the manor along with a few other people. We needed to subdue as many Phantom Lord loyalists as possible to ensure that we had the upper hand.

Hearing an angry roar beside me, I turn to find two of Jose's men rush towards me with their swords out and ready to attack. Not a second before they are close to me does Elfman plow into the men, knocking them out instantly. I had only just placed my hand on the hilt of my sword when the white-haired male came rushing out of nowhere to my aid.

Uncaring for the unconscious men, I proceed to storm forward towards the stairs where more of Phantom Lord's goons keep rushing down towards us in waves. They are quickly met with more soldiers that rush in behind me as I continue to walk through the throngs of fighting people not caring what happened. All I cared about was finding my kids, Lucy, and Loke and getting out of here with Jose cuffed in chains, or dead.

Walking up the stairs, I fight of any foe that comes my way as I unsheathe my sword and bock a hit from several men who try to attack me. I take advantage of the steps by blocking their hits and kicking them so that they lose their balance and roll down the steps. All the while I never once lose focus or slow down, even when more and more of Jose's lackeys continue to attempt to attack me.

Once I'm halfway up the stairs and fighting off a scraggly looking man whose knees buckle under the force of my sword which he only barely blocks, the sound of an explosion has us all looking towards a door at the top of the stairs. A few people rush out of the room through a thick cloud of smoke coughing and covered from head to toe in a white powdery substance. It doesn't take long for me to realize that the white substance covering them and being tracked everywhere was none other than flour and not smoke or ash. This was indisputably the cause of the children's infamous flour bombs.

Realizing that my kids were near, I look behind me to find Gajeel and Elfman fighting off some other thugs a few feet away from me.

"Gajeel, Elfman," I call over towards the two knights who instantly look up in my direction.

Both men notice the flour-covered people who rush off in every direction looking slightly disoriented and give curt nods. Gajeel smashes two of his opponent's heads together before climbing up the stairs with me while Elfman follows close behind. We reach the top of the landing and look around in case anyone else were to have followed us before we duck into the flour covered room.

At first I can't fully see what the room holds due to the still settling flour cloud that made visibility nearly impossible. However, it doesn't take long for me to recognize what looks like a wedding arch along with a grand piano tucked behind the arch near the back of the small room.

"What do you think was going on here?" Elfman asks as he kicks over what looks like a book.

"A wedding," Gajeel states after inspecting the room, "But the ceremony must have been interrupted by the kids. This mess is no doubt from their flour bombs that they like to set off at home."

Hearing the word _wedding_ causes my breath to hitch and my blood to boil through my veins like fire only because I knew who would be getting married. Just the thought of Lucy being in Jose's disgusting grasp was enough to leave me livid, but imagining him force Lucy into an undesired marriage left me at my wits end.

 _I simply came here today to retrieve what belongs to me._

Remembering Jose's from the day he had attacked us I can't help but feel my rage skyrocket as I kick down the arch and watch it tip over and crash into the piano. I feel satisfied at the cracking sound it makes when it hits the piano and pleased to see the wooden arch splinter apart, but I wouldn't be completely happy until I knew for certain that the blonde had not married that creep and that she, Loke and my children were all safe.

"Salamander," Gajeel out to me and I turn to find him inspecting the outside of a door I had not even noticed.

The other side of the mysterious door shows another hallway also covered in flour. Another bomb that must have been set off to give whoever was running enough time to escape. This meant that that was the direction that we were meant to head in.

"Elfman, you stay behind and make sure that everyone associated with Phantom Lord is captured and bound. Gajeel, you come with me. I'll make sure to send word for backup if we encounter any more goons or if I find everyone else," I instruct the white-haired male who nods and returns from the direction that we came in. "Let's go," I then tell Gajeel who simply nods and leads the way down the hallway by following the white footprints that lead us in the direction we need to go.

* * *

 **Chapter 56 - The Dragon's Wrath**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

It doesn't take long for us to find the place that Jose is holding the children, Lucy, and Loke captive. It's a simple room on the second floor near the back of the manor and we were able to find it thanks to the flour footprints, Aria's unconscious body, discarded shoes, ripped up cloth, and a discarded veil. Without these breadcrumbs it might have taken us much more time to find them.

Gajeel and I are currently walking through the maid's hallway and peering through the door that leads out into the main hallway. We had just come from the room that the others, along with Jose, are in and decided to check the hallway before entering the room. We didn't want to storm the room from the maid's hallway only to be ambushed by Jose's men who could undoubtedly enter from the main hallway.

"How many are out there?" I ask as the dark-haired male continues to peer through a crack in the door he is looking out from.

"Just one," he says while continuing to watch patiently, "It seems that Jose sent everyone else to go downstairs to fight us off."

Nodding from the news, I try to think up of what our next move should be.

"Alright, I want you to take out Totomaru, and afterwards I want you to go get Elfman and a few other men," I then tell the male who gives me a confused look.

"What about you?" he asks me, hesitating to follow my instructions willingly.

"I'm going to stay behind and take down Jose. He's the only one in that room other than the others, so it shouldn't be too hard to take him down or keep him distracted long enough for you to come back," I reason with him.

Gajeel takes a moment to mull over what his next move is going to be before he nods and proceeds to race out through the door just as Totomaru gives his back to us. Within seconds Gajeel has knocked out Totomaru before the black and white haired male even knew what happened to him. I take that as my cue to exit into the hallway as Gajeel drags Totomaru's body to hide it in the maid's hallway.

"Hurry back," I tell the large male who nods before bolting down the hallway in the direction from where the fighting can be heard from.

Taking a deep breath, I pull my sword out of its sheath as I take a second to calm my nerves. I then kick down the door in case it was locked and burst into the room just in time to watch Jose bring down the hilt of his sword down on Lucy's head.

"LUCY!" I cry out as I watch the female fall to the ground. My vision instantly turns red as I turn and charge at Jose while crying out, "YOU BASTARD!"

Swinging my sword with all my force, Jose is somehow able to block my attack and looks unfazed as he pushes my hit away. I don't pause as I repeatedly lunge at him being careful to block any hits he tries to throw my way after blocking all of my hits. I almost lose my concentration when I hear someone say, "Etherios," behind me, but Jose's next attack brings me back.

"So you're alive," Jose asks as our swords get into a bind before I push him away and swinging so that he doesn't get close to me.

"It'll take more than your cheap tricks to get rid of me," I counter while jumping away from a lunge Jose tries to hit me with. I then notice that we've gotten a few feet away from where the children are trying to wake up an unconscious Lucy when I realize that they need to get out of here, "Happy," I call out to the boy who looks up at me with a worried face, "Take your sister and get out of here," I yell while parrying another one of Jose's hits.

"But…"

"Hurry up and get out of here!" I yell while turning towards the boy whose uncertainty only grows after I yell at him.

Without warning, I'm knocked off balance as the room bursts into lights of color before stars swim across my vision. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm on the ground with the side of my face pounding in pain as I try to clear my swimming brain. Not long, however, do I realize that the ringing noise in my head is coming from screaming and not from the sound of an explosion.

Once my head is clear enough that I can somewhat see straight, I look up to find Jose clutching Rose close to him by the throat. The sight of my daughter swinging in the air while Jose's large hand is wrapped around her throat leaves fear rendering me frozen from where I'm sitting on the ground. I then try to stand up, but Jose quickly points his sword towards my daughter's throat when I try to reach out for my discarded sword.

"Don't move," Jose's cold voice and dark eyes stop me mid-reach. I look up at the male who steps forward and kicks my sword a few feet away from me, "Move and your pretty little daughter's head will roll. Now get on your knees and keep your hands out where I can see them," Jose orders, and I follow his commands with the fear of him hurting Rose if I didn't comply.

"Happy run!" Rose cries as she struggles in Jose's hold while Happy hesitates, but refuses to move from his spot at the doorway, "DADDY!" she then calls out to me while also reaching out towards me in hopes that I would reach back to save her. However, as much as I want to do just that I can't help but remain immobile as I glare up at the male who smirks victoriously down at me. Rose's calls for me become more insistent and my heart breaks with every wail she lets out as she continues to cry.

Watching her struggle tirelessly against the male twice her size leaves me feeling useless and angry at myself for not being able to protect my little girl. I had failed her once as father, but I promised myself I would rectify my mistakes by always keeping her safe and happy. No matter what it took, I would find a way to save her and the others.

"Everything is going to be fine baby. I'm going to find a way out of this, so don't be scared," I can't help but try to assure the crying girl through gritted teeth as she continues to reach out for me. "Happy," I then call out to my son who is still witnessing everything from the doorway looking at a loss as to what to do, "Go get help," I tell him as calmly as I can, "I'll take care of things here, but I need you to go."

Happy once again hesitates, but clenches his hands tightly as he remains where he is standing. Looking determined not to leave while his sister was still held captive.

"Help won't arrive in time your highness," Jose chuckles darkly, "Trust me when I say that I'll be through with you before anyone can come and rescue you."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, somehow still hopeful that there is a logical reason as to why this man, a man I had known and respected my whole life, would be doing this, "I trusted you!"

"A mistake on your own part," the older male chuckles, "You and your father were both fools that so eloquently fell for my deceits and lies. Of course, your father wasn't as gullible as you, but then again I can always thank the fact that I manipulated you since you were a young boy."

Growling at the male, I remain glaring at him as he continues to taunt me while clutching tightly onto Rose. The small girl whimpers from the pain she is undoubtedly going through as she continues to try to get out of the male's tight grasp. She even starts to hold her hands out in my direction seemingly trying to grasp onto me in hopes of getting free.

"Don't cry baby. I'll get you out of this soon, just please be brave and wait a little longer," I tell Rose, feeling my chest ache with each and every one of her sobs. I can feel my own eyes burn from the frustration of not being able to do anything.

Being helpless without the ability to save my little girl leaves me desperately trying to formulate a plan to release her from Jose. However, as much as I try to think up of a plan I know that there is nothing I can really do. Not when Jose continues to point his sword in the direction of my daughter.

 _Think Natsu, THINK!_

"Empty promises will get you nowhere _boy_ ," Jose roars while then kicking me squarely in the chest before I can react, "Neither one of you is getting out of here alive, that I'll make sure of."

Jose kicks me again, and I fight back the urge to hit him back for fear that he'll do something to Rose. Even when he kicks me again, effectively knocking all the air out of me, I remain on the ground. This only leads him to cackle like a maniac while continuously kicking me as I try to find a way to block his blows.

"Oh the things a father would do for his daughter; don't you agree Miss Heartfilia?" Jose croons as he turns to look over to where Lucy has seemed to regain consciousness and was now watching us with worried eyes before glaring up at Jose, "I would be lying if I said I couldn't wait to see the look on your father's face once he learns that I've made you mine!" he sneers while Lucy grits her teeth angrily.

This only prompts the male to laugh even harder as he swings around Rose in his arms looking as if he were choking her.

"Too bad you'll never get the chance," Lucy then growls, successfully getting Jose to cease his moronic laughter. The male only looks at the blonde questioningly as she pushes herself off the ground so that she's on her hands and knees.

"What do you mean by that?" Jose asks while giving her his attention but keeping his eye trained on me in case I tried to attack him while the blonde spoke.

"Jude Heartfilia is dead," the blonde reveals with wavering words that spit poison to all who hear her. I can hear the hurt and anger in her voice as she looks up with fire burning in her melted chocolate eyes looking as if she were ready to burn the man before her alive, "He's dead because you and Gajeel Redfox killed him!"

Lunging forward and moving faster than I can blink, Lucy tackles Jose, knocking him and Rose to the ground. The surprise attack and the fall throws Jose off who immediately releases his hold on both his sword and Rose.

The small girl rolls away from the male with a cry and looks around the room confused. I take the chance that Jose is down to dive the short distance Rose had rolled away from Jose and pull her towards my chest. I don't bother looking to see if she is fully hurt as I stand her up and urge her to run where her brother is waiting for her.

"Get out of here! Go find your uncle and Gajeel!" I yell as I turn to grab my sword where Jose had kicked it towards.

Without complaint or question, Happy takes Rose's hand in his and pulls her out of the room. I only watch them long enough to see them disappear down the hallway when I turn my attention back to Jose only remembering now that Lucy had attacked him to help Rose get away.

"Get off me you bitch!" Jose fumes as he struggles to get a furious Lucy off of him.

Lucy on the other hand continues to punch, claw, and pull at the male looking determined to keep him down as much as possible. She even lands a few powerful hits on the older man's face and I can only remember how hard she hit as the ghost of the punch she had given me leaves my jaw throbbing.

Not soon after Lucy is flying with Jose finally finding a way to shove her off of him. She lands with a yelp of pain and I take the chance to jump up and lunge at Jose with my sword, only to be blocked off when the male is able to quickly recover his own sword.

"Lucy, get out of here!" I yell at the female who once again tries to get on her feet as Jose swings at me.

Once again we find our swords clashing against one another as I lunge to throw a striking blow, only for Jose to parry and attempt to throw my off balance. I counter with a few more heavy hits while successfully scratching the older male's shoulder who barely even flinches. It's as if he were a demon with his putrid green eyes calculating all of my moves as we stand a few feet away from each other without moving.

"Good," Is all Jose says with a smile before lunging so fast I almost don't see him coming.

I'm able to block his fatal move, but not before the blade of his sword grazes my right cheek and blocking my counter attack. I'm pushed away and I take the small chance for a pause to wipe my cheek with the back of my hand only to find a concerning amount of blood stain me. The stinging from the wound causes me to wince before I hear a whistling noise and jump away just as Jose brings his sword down on where I had previously been standing.

"Didn't I teach you better than to look away from your opponent boy?" Jose asks as he swings again and again preventing me from lifting up my own sword. He has me on the run and the small room provides little to no space to do just that, "You've gotten weak boy. A clear sign that you've been ignoring your training."

Jose's words leave me faltering when I remember a moment in my past where things had been so peaceful and perfect. When Igneel was still alive and ruling over Fiore like the righteous ruler he was. When I was younger and finally learning to open up to those around me other than my father. When the male before me had been such a strong and positive presence in my life.

For a moment, I picture myself in the training hall by the barracks at the back of the castle. Wooden sword in hand, I watched and listened to everything the purple-haired male had to say when it came to sword fighting while my father watched from the side with a proud smile on his face. Jose would smile and encourage me to not be afraid to fight for those I loved. To never look away from my opponent, but to always be attentive of my surroundings while in a fight.

 _"As a prince and a future king of this mighty nation, you will always have guards around to protect you, but you cannot always rely on them. One day you'll find yourself needing to pick up your own sword and fight on like a regular knight. You need to win your own battles, but first you must learn how to lose before you can appreciate a victory."_

Those had been the words Jose had told me one time when I was near in giving up my training when I couldn't a single fight. I was thirteen, an apprentice swordsman, and had lost a match against another apprentice swordsman for the twentieth time in a row. His words had motivated me to keep on training under his guidance, and having to fight him now made the memory of all those trainings bitter ones. Mostly because I now knew that he had no fondness for me or care for my victories. The only reason he trained me was so that in the future he would know my fighting style giving him the upper hand. I had never seen him fight before, and that left me at a disadvantage now as I try to block his forceful jabs that only seem to get more aggressive with every lunge.

It isn't long before Jose is able to overpower me and knocks my sword out of my hand and pins me to a wall with his sword at my chest.

"You're a hundred years too young to ever be able to defeat me in a fight your highness, but I do commend your efforts," Jose sneers, victory shining in his eyes.

"You'll never get away with this," I snarl while keeping my back pressed against the wall as Jose presses the blade into my chest before stepping back. It's as if he were teasing me and the idea only angers me further because I was not a doll of his that he could simply play with however he wished.

"That's where you're wrong my boy. You see, I have people who stand behind me and want nothing more than to see an urchin such as yourself be dethroned," Jose chuckles menacingly, "I've done years of planning, manipulated fools into my good graces giving me every advantage I need to take the crown without a hitch. Once I off with your head, no one will stop or question me when I take the throne as my own as well as any land, business, or life that I wish to take. My lovely wife and future queen will bear me an heir and the Phantom Lord name will reign supreme for generations. The reign of the Dragneels ends here with the fall of its bastard son and soon his bastard children!"

The world seems to slow down as Jose pulls his arm back with a wicked smile forming on his face, causing him to look like a demon. I then watch the scene before me unfold with so many regrets and questions swimming through my head and heart.

Was this really how I was going to end? At the hands of the man who I had admired for so long?

Did this mean that I failed Igneel and the nation he had worked so hard, just as his forefathers did before him, to keep peaceful and out of corruption?

Did this mean my children would become orphans just as I had? Would I not be allowed to watch them grow up? Would I not be there for Happy's first training lesson as a swordsman or his coronation as king? Would I not watch Rose grow up to be a strong and beautiful woman whose kindness and love would rival her mother's? Would I not get to walk her down the aisle?

Would I forever hold the regret of leaving so many loved ones behind without another way to save and protect them? Without saying goodbye?

Would I die before I could make amends with my childhood friend whom I had lost and forgotten as well as failed? Would I never get the chance to tell her how I really felt? Would I never be able to tell her that I loved her?

Did this mean we were going to lose each other again before fixing everything that had been broken so long ago?

Was I never going to make things, right?

Panic swells inside of me when Jose's sword gets closer through the slow process of my mind.

I can swear to the burning stars that when I look over his shoulder I can spot the sight of a person in white standing in the shadows. Shadows that have chased and hovered over me since the day I lost my memories fifteen years ago. Shadows that were growing ever so closer while the silent figure in white reached their hand out towards me leaving ice to course through my veins. All because I know who it is that is beckoning me to follow them into the dark void. A void I was nowhere near ready to follow into… but it seemed as if I did not have a choice as Jose's sword grows even closer.

 _This was it,_ I think as I brace myself for the oncoming pain.

"ETHERIOS! NO!"

The image of the shadow and the person in white shatters when my body is rammed from the side as I am shoved away from Jose's oncoming strike. My shoulder hits the ground painfully, but I force myself to fight through the pain so that I can look up in time to see Jose's sword pierce Lucy's abdomen. Both Jose and I gasp when the older male pieces the blonde, but she hardly makes a noise other than a small wince of pain as she continues to stare at Jose who looks at her with surprise.

Lucy's face then morphs into a victorious smile, her eyes glistening with triumphant tears, all while Jose begins to shake at the blonde's defiance. Lucy only continues to smile while blood begins to seep through the corners of her mouth.

"You fool!" Jose growls angrily, but Lucy only beams at his words.

"At least this fool's death means that you have no victory or rule over me," Lucy taunts with a wavering voice just as a wave of soldiers race into the room and surround Jose and the bleeding blonde. "Checkmate," Lucy then murmurs as Jose rips his sword out of her abdomen to try and fight off the soldiers surrounding him to no avail.

Gajeel is the one to quickly subdue him by slicing the older male's arm causing Jose to drop his sword. Gajeel then proceeds to head butt the male's face when he tries to continue to fight, effectively breaking Jose's nose and silencing the male completely while I turn back to the falling blonde.

Diving, I catch Lucy before she hits the ground and cradle her to my chest as burning hot tears streak down my face. Lucy's eyes are closed, her face covered in cuts, bruises, and blood both fresh and dry. Her hands, uncovered and scarred, hold her stomach as blood gushes out in streams of crimson staining her already ruined wedding gown as well as her hands and my lap.

"You idiot!" I yell at the female who has cracked her eyes open only enough that I can barely see the chocolate of her dulling irises. "Why would you do that?!" I then ask, wanting my voice to sound angry and scolding, but instead it comes out sounding scared and a bit cracked.

Smiling, Lucy lifts her right hand and caresses my cheeks while sighing in relief, "You're… alright," she murmurs happily while she wipes a few tears from my cheek, "I'm so… glad… Ethe… rios…"

"Lucy?" I ask as I feel the female grow limp in my arms, and I catch her falling hand before it can hit the ground, "LUCY?" I ask again, but she won't answer. Nor does she seem to be breathing which causes me to panic even more at the thought that Lucy was going to die in my arms.

"Natsu…" A voice above me says, but I don't look up. I _can't_ look up as I continue to shake the unconscious female who refuses to open her eyes.

"Wake up Lucy… Lucy wake up!" I insist, my voice cracking and choking while my tears nearly blind me as I continue to call out to the blonde.

Without warning, Lucy is taken from my arms leaving me to clutch at air. I then look up to find Jellal with Lucy in his arms and Erza glaring down at me angrily.

"This isn't the time Natsu," the redhead states as she forces me to my feet, "We need to get her and Loke to a doctor, and fast. You have to keep yourself together. Your nation and children need you.

Pushing me forward, Jellal then hands over Lucy to me before we all rush out of the room after Elfman lifts up Loke into his arms. We then follow Erza out of the room after she lifts up both Happy and Rosy who cling onto her and look back at me with worried faces.

I want to assure them that everything is going to be fine. That Lucy was going to be alright, but the words get stuck in my throat as I rush down the hallway behind the others. All the while I can't stop thinking about Lucy and the many times I had failed her, including this time. All because I couldn't keep her safe again.

 _I can't lose you Lucy… not again… not… not like this…_

And with no answer except the sound of thundering footsteps coming from the soldiers around me, I push myself to run faster while praying to the heavens to let Lucy live… even if it meant that I could no longer be by her side…

Just let her live.

* * *

 **So this chapter was exciting to write. I actually had it ready since Friday but my weekend got busy and I never got the chance to write down the shout outs until now. It takes a while to get through all the shout outs, lol.**

 **Anywho, for this chapter I needed to do some research for the fight scene so my laptop was literally filled with tabs on sword fighting terms. I ended up using fencing terms because it seemed easier for me to use those. I also went back and reread some scenes from my story Another to refresh myself on an action scene since its been _years_ since I've written a fight scene. Also, someone please tell me why nobody called me out on my spelling and grammar mistakes throughout that story? Current me is still cringing at all the mistakes I made throughout that story *** _shudders_ *** BUT I still make mistakes even now, though less than I had back then, and I can thank that to experience and continued practice. Also to you guys who also help point out when I make mistakes, so thank you so much.  
**

 **While reading, I also realized that my cliffhanger problem hasn't improved. I actually think that it has worsened with time, lol, but I'll let you all be the judges of that. Tell me, have I improved with my cliffhanger problem or have I gotten a bit better?**

 **I am also happy to say that a lot of my old followers, favorites, and reviewers are still with me after all these years. I spotted your names down in my old shout out sections when I was skimming through chapters and you have no idea how happy it made me. Honestly you guys and my supportive newcomers are the reason I keep doing this. I would have given up a long time ago if it weren't for you all.**

 **On another note, I keep realizing how close we are to the end and things aren't fully resolved between our main couple. Fair warning, keep your tissues close by because we aren't out of the rut just yet. Worry not, because our ending will be a happy one! Stay strong my friends, we're almost there.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorite...**

 **\- zizi08  
**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- 1andonlyEmerald  
**

 **\- NerdmomDM**

 **\- jonbenja2**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Paige'slibrary = I can't help leaving you in suspense. It's a natural habit of mine to always leave you in suspense, lol. Also, may the heavens above hear you! Let this year go by with no computer troubles for us all!  
**

 **\- stranger1999 = I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the chapter, although the first time I wrote it it had been completely different. I then changed it around to incorporate the children aiding in their escape. All in all I was very proud of that chapter as well as this one.**

 **\- DecemberRome =** ***** _pulls out earplugs_ *** that is exactly the reaction that I wanted, lol.**

 **\- sarara1.8 = I know, I'm just as excited as you are. If I didn't have work right now I'd literally be speeding through the next chapters if I could.**

 **\- Littlest1 = I know, I'm quite content that she's been a badass and punching people. I would have written her doing her signature 'Lucy kick' but I felt like punching made more of a statement in this story. Maybe I'll use her 'Lucy kick' in a future story.**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = (53) Haha, you and me both. (54) We're all crying at this point. (55) We're also screaming and the feelings are mutual.**

 **\- Saranau34 = Yeah... sorry not sorry lol, only because there is a cliffhanger here too... please don't shoot me. Either way I'm glad you liked the chapter and I know you'll enjoy this one as well, even with the cliffhanger.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm glad you liked it and we've all been waiting for the confrontation. More confrontations to come and mend things, but that will be for future chapters.**

 **\- zizi08 = I have updated! lol.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	58. Chapter 57

From where I had been laying on the ground, I had watched with awed eyes at the fight that occurred in front of me. I followed every step and swing that the dueling males took, completely amazed at the precision of each strike that the two males gave. However, even an untrained eye could tell that Jose was much more experienced than Natsu. It almost seemed as if Jose knew every move that Natsu was going to make and through their brief exchange of words I realized that the older male had been the one to teach Natsu what he knew.

Natsu was at a disadvantage and with that thought in mind it wasn't long before Jose had knocked the king's sword out of his hand.

The world seemed to slow down as I watched the sharp weapon sail out of Natsu's hands and descend to the ground where it rattled against the carpeted floor. When I finally looked up, which felt like it took an eternity to do, I had seen Jose pull back his sword looking ready to impale the panicked king. The look of utter defeat and fear in Natsu's eyes leaves me fighting through the pain of my body as I push myself to my feet and race towards Natsu's side.

Ramming into the frozen king, I push the pinkette away and turn to face Jose just as his sword pierces through my abdomen. For only a split second I feel the sword break through the skin of my abdomen before a cold numbness takes over. It hardly even hurts. Instead it stings a little as the cold blade remains in my abdomen while I stare at Jose whose expression of surprised terror leaves me feeling a bit triumphant.

I can't help the smile that curls the edges of my lips at the sight of Jose's alarmed face as he continues to look at me. All the while I don't feel any pain from my apparent wound. All I feel is triumphant and cold with the taste of blood growing in my mouth as a thought blooms in my head.

There was no reason to fear this miserable man any longer. Not after what I had gone through to keep my kids, my best friend, my family, and the love of my life alive. I had saved them all.

I had won.

"You fool!" Jose growls, seemingly trying to recover his furious temperament, but his hands are shaking. I can feel the vibrations from the constant movement of the sword still imbedded in me. His fear only fills me further with joy.

"At least this fool's death means that you have no victory or rule over me," I can't help but taunt as the room starts to swirl around me. It even starts to get harder to breathe as my legs start to feel so heavy and weak under me. It's at the sight of the room filling up with men dressed in the familiar armor of the king's army that I feel my last ounce of strength fill me to the brim as I murmur, "Checkmate," to the purple haired male before he rips his sword out of my abdomen.

The world seems to swim around me then as the feeling of falling overtakes me. Any and all noise around me sounds muffled, as if I were swimming under water and trying to hide from Natsu when we played hide and seek.

I never won with that tactic because I was never able to hold my breath under water for too long.

"You idiot!" I hear the sound of a wailing cry that pulls me somewhat out of the water that is quickly taking over me. The island I had been stranded on for so long sinking quickly with the crashing waves around me as I see Natsu's face, covered in bruises and tears, looking down at me in the fading light, "Why would you do that?" he demands wanting it to sound fierce and angry, but I can tell that he mortified as he holds me closer.

Funny,

I hadn't even realized that I was no longer falling and being held in his arms.

"You're… alright," I gasp. The water submerging me… no, the blood filling my mouth makes it hard to talk as the world around me grows even colder. Still, I don't feel worried or scared because the person holding me is safe and alive. He'll live a long life now able to watch his children grow up, "I'm so… glad… Ethe… rios…"

Soon my head is under water, the ability to speak no longer there as my lungs fill up with the dark liquid that surrounds me. I want to tell Natsu that everything will be ok, that I will be fine and so will he. However, my island is fully submerged, and the waves have finally pulled me under into a calm darkness…

* * *

 **Chapter 57 - Purple** **Hyacinth**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

The deep chime of a grandfather clock can be heard somewhere in the background of the bright room… no… place, that I am at.

It doesn't take long before I realize that I'm sitting in the infamous Crocus gardens sitting just underneath a flourishing Sakura tree that releases its beautiful pink cherry blossoms every time a soft breeze passes by. Their smell is intoxicating and familiar. It makes me think of spring mornings with the streets of Magnolia decorated in the scattered petals that would line the cobblestoned streets and rush across our feet with every cool breeze that brushed by. The petals fall on my head and pile over one another like snow, but with a shake of my head they rain down my shoulder and scatter onto the ground to cover the soft grass that sways under the chair I am currently sitting on.

When I close my eyes and take in a deep breath through my nose to engulf my senses in the bright smell of the cherry blossoms, I realize that I've missed the flourishing of spring back home. I missed the cool breeze that came down from the surrounding mountains as well as the blossoming of all types of flowers. I missed the feeling of home. A feeling that I would no longer feel in this vast world I had been taken to where the Sakura tree never seems to stop blooming, and time only seems to slip through my fingers holding no meaning.

Opening my eyes, I realize that it has suddenly grown dark outside with the only light coming from the rainbows being emitted from the Sakura tree behind me. It's not long before the sun begins to rise again as I realize that time seems to be moving relatively quickly as the sun starts to set once again a few minutes later.

The cycle continues as I watch the sunrise and arch across the sky before it follows its descent with the moon rising on the other side of the round world. The fields of flowers constantly lose their petals when night hits and grow them back as soon as the sun starts to rise again.

"You're so quiet," I find myself murmuring before tearing my eyes away from the racing sun to look across the small ornate table that holds a porcelain tea set and vases filled with purple hyacinths that sit between me and my current companion who sips delicately at their cup of tea.

Brown eyes open and look at me from across the table looking passive and stern. It's a look that still keeps my nerves on end, but it is no longer a threatening look that Jude Heartfilia gives to me. If not, it is one that seems as if he were almost calculating what to say.

"What is it that you want me to say?" He finally asks and I'm a bit taken aback by the question because there is so much that I want to know. So many questions that have been left unanswered, and now I would get the opportunity to know everything…

Even if it now technically meant nothing anymore.

"You sent me to Oak Town because you didn't want me to see Natsu in Crocus, didn't you?" I ask after I remember that we are in the gardens of Crocus. Just a way away from the grand city as well as the castle that sits in the nearby mountain overlooking the city barely visible through the thick forest that grows around it.

Jude places his cup on his saucer that is held in his hand as he mulls over my question. However, he doesn't take long thinking before he sighs and looks over at the horizon where the sun is once again rising just behind the castle that glares down at us.

"I had done it for selfish reasons," he says with a sigh, "I know you won't believe me, but at the time I had done it because I wanted to keep you safe. After the scare we got when you had fallen down that tree I wanted nothing more than to keep you away from that boy. I thought that if you two were separated you would be left out of the danger that that boy brought with him, but instead I ended up causing you more trouble."

"Did you regret sending me so far away?" I then ask white twirling a flower from one of the purple hyacinths in between my fingers, feeling so much braver asking him about the things I had always wanted to know since I was a kid.

"I did not," Jude admits with the most sincerity I could have ever heard in his voice, "As much of a hell as sending you to live in Oak Town turned out to be, I would have never gotten my act together had we not been exposed to Jose's ambitious selfishness. We would have remained with the same rift between us and I would have eventually lost you to whatever husband you would have ultimately married whether it was Loke or someone else. Still, I'm sorry that it had to take me almost losing you to realize that what I was doing to you was wrong."

"He hasn't heard the end of it since getting here," Layla, who has been patiently sitting between my father and I, says while looking so beautiful with a smile that had almost escaped my memory gracing her lips.

She laughs when my father tries to glare at her, but his face quickly morphs into the happiest smile I have ever seen on his face when he looks at my mother. Jude then holds her hand and kisses her knuckles leaving me feeling warm with a joy I had missed feeling in such a long time, but still my heart feels heavy as I continue to twirl the hyacinth between my fingers.

 _Luce!_

Turning to look out at the flourishing fields with the rising sun causing the flowers to light up like flames, I can't help but feel uncomfortable. I was supposed to be free now, away from the worry of the world I left behind willingly. So why did I feel so anxious being here with two of the people I missed more than anyone else in the world?

Layla grabs my hand with such a gentle touch that it causes me to look at her and away from the fields illuminated by the sun hanging right overhead. Layla's soft smile warms me, and I can't help but feel horrified at the realization that I had forgotten what she looked like. It had been years since I had seen our family portrait that had been up in the attic of our home. Years since I had heard her chiming voice or looked into the warm nurturing eyes that weren't as blue as the ocean.

Although I have heard it my whole life, I realize then how much I do look a lot like my mother… except I also feel like I look so different from her.

I do share the same golden hair as her, and if we were to stand we'd probably be around the same stature, but I can also tell that we don't have the same eyes. The shape seems to be relatively the same, but her eye color is a few shades lighter than my own. Almost like coffee with extra cream while my own resembled chocolate… just like my father's whose eyes I always thought resembled dark coffee, but now realize that it had been because of the anger that they used to hold. Now when I look at him I can tell that his eye color matches my own.

Never had I ever thought that I share anything with my father but thinking on it now I realize that I've always had his stubbornness mixed with my mother's patience. I was a combination of the two people in the world I have missed my whole life and felt a disconnection to, only to find that they were always with and a part of me my whole life.

I open my mouth to tell my mother my realization. To tell her that at least now we would be together forever, but the ringing of the grandfather clock behind me startles me into silence along with my mother caressing my face. I drop my purple hyacinth on the table as Layla continues to caress my face looking as if she were trying to memorize what I looked like as she murmurs, "You're so beautiful."

Wanting to say the same thing to her, I open my mouth, but no sound comes out as my mother continues to smile at me. It's still so foreign seeing my mother look at me so sweetly and motherly when the only form of a mother I had ever known had been none other than Aquarius. Either way, the feeling that courses through me feeling my mother act so lovingly towards me after the years of her absence has me feeling complete. I had missed her so much.

Jude sighs heavily, almost mournfully, as he reaches out and gently places his hand on his wife's shoulder while murmuring a soft, "Layla," to which the blonde female in front of me nods her head and removes her hand from my face while also sitting back.

"What's wrong?" I ask the two of them when they give each other a knowing look before they direct their gazes towards me, "What's going on?" I then ask, feeling worried as their expressions grow somber.

"It's time for you to go back Lucy," my mother says with a sad smile, "You've been here long enough."

"What? But I…"

"You haven't yet crossed to the other side yet sweetheart. It's not your time to come with us just yet," Jude explains sympathetically.

"But I just got you back," I argue while clutching onto the arms of my chair, "There is still so much I need to know, so much I want to talk about. How can I leave when I know I'll never see either of you again?!"

"We don't want you to go, and I know that there is still so much I need to tell you, but there are people back home who still need you," Layla explains sweetly while standing up and moving around the table so she can hug me from the side causing me to feel small and secure like when I was smaller.

"You need to go back to him Lucy," Jude then says as he too stands up so that he's standing right in front of me and I can't help but look up at him weirdly making him smile, "He needs you just as much as the others and I know for a fact that he'd be broken if he lost you too. Go back and fix what I broke between the two of you."

"But… but what if he rejects me? What if he wants nothing to do with me after all the pain, old and new, that I've caused him?" I can't help but ask as I clutch onto my mother even more tightly.

"Lucy, you have endured endless storms that threatened to knock you down just like our Sakura tree, and just like our Sakura tree you've grown up to become strong and beautiful. There is nothing in this world that can keep you from your dreams except yourself, so if you want something then go and take it, and this time, never let it go."

Feeling a peaceful relief rush through me, I jump to my feet and wrap my arms around my father's shoulders who in return hugs me back. I can feel tears sting at the corners of my eyes, but they don't pour.

I've probably cried myself dry by this point, but it doesn't matter because I would never shed another tear except if they were tears of joy. I needed to make sure I lived a life that would keep both my parents at peace. I needed to finally take my happiness and never let it go.

"I love you dad," I murmur into my father's shoulder who squeezes me tightly before finally letting me go so that he can look down at me with warm chocolate eyes that remind me of peaceful days.

"I love you too my Lucky Lucy," he murmurs while planting a soft kiss on my forehead, "Now go, you need to run back to him."

Giving my farewell to my mother, who whispers how proud of me she is, I then turn and rush down the hill and into the field of flowers that are one again alight with the glow of the setting sun.

Fire dances around me, flames licking up from the ground and reaching towards me trying to slow my progress, but I am no longer afraid of their heat. Instead I welcome the warmth remembering the soft smell of smoke and the one person it brought to my mind with spiky pink hair and a large toothy smile instead of a nightmare that would no longer plague my dreams.

I race against the fields and only stop when I hear my name being called out behind me, and when I turn I see a flash of white against the light of the sun. A person in the fields just a few meters away from me catches my attention and I realize that it's a female.

My eye catches her sapphire ones that look so familiar, but I can't quite place where I know them from as the female waves at me and yells something that the wind carries away.

 _Thank you._

She then smiles and before I can ask who she is the wind around me picks up and my eyes are blinded by the whirlwind of cherry blossom petals that surround me, and before I know it I am once again swimming through the dark void. Only this time there is a guiding light at the end of the darkness.

* * *

 **So these past few weeks have been so hectic I was left indisposed. So many things have gone on in my life and if you follow my Instagram you might have seen a few of those things.**

 **First of all, I've had a lot of good days, but there have been more bad than good to be honest. I've had writer's block which is why it took me this long to post up this chapter, not to mention how busy I've been with homework, catching up on my readings, homework, and essays I have been working on. Not to mention that work has also kept me busy with no time to sit and think and write. There were also days that I got sick again and lately my anxiety has left me getting a few panic attacks, but you guys don't have to worry I've been going to counseling to get me back on track. It's honestly something I recommend for everyone struggling in any way, shape, or form as it really helps to get have someone listen and give you advice you didn't know you needed.**

 **Well because of all the stress in my life I decided to take a mental break and have been spending any free time I have watching Anime with my cousin. We are currently trying to finish Tokyo Ghoul season 3 amongst other things. I also went to the Comic Con my uni hosts every year and got the chance to meet the voice actors for Mirajane and Elfman! I am so happy to have gotten the chance to meet them as they were both so kind and welcoming. I even got to meet the voice actor of uncle Iroh from Avatar the Last Airbender who was equally as kind and welcoming. A childhood dream come true.**

 **Other than that I have missed you guys a lot and a few times even just wanted to say "fuck it" and post up whatever I had written, but I couldn't do it because you guys deserve a well written chapter with all the feels I could create. I also knew I needed to get on stable ground before coming back because I don't want to disappear on you again and have another mental breakdown.**

 **I also want to let you guys know that mental illness/disorders are no laughing matter. If you're going through a tough time don't stay silent and seek someone, professional or not, to listen to you. You have no idea how good it is to talk about things to people who love and care for you. It's helped me a lot and I recommend it to anyone who needs it, and also learn to take time for yourself and not push yourself beyond your limits. Try to take things a bit slower and not overwork yourself. Remember that, though slow, the turtle still won the race at the end.**

 **Anywho, I hope you all have been doing well and if you guys need a listening ear I'm always here to help. I can't give you the best of advice but I'm hear to listen just as I know a lot of you are all willing to do the same.**

 **Also, because I'm pressing on time at the moment I won't be doing individual shout outs until next chapter which will hopefully be out on or before March 1st, but I'd still love to give great amazing thanks to you all who have Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. You guys make doing this so worthwhile.**

 **I'll see y'all in two weeks.**

 **Until next time my lovelies**

* * *

 **Chapter 57.2**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Because the feels are not over and you all deserve a long chapter to hold you over a bit longer._

 _Happy belated Valentine's Day Loves 3_

* * *

The feeling of a cool hand press itself against my forehead causes me to stir. The darkness around me feels heavy, but ever so slowly I come to realize that I'm starting to get feeling back in my body. I can somewhat detect my feet, hands, arms, and legs. The only things I can't seem to find is my eyes so I can open them, but even then it doesn't take long before I'm able to push my heavy eye lids open to the sight of a brilliant white light.

Wincing from the brightness, I shut my eyes again before attempting to opens my eyes again. Only this time I take my time so that I can slowly adjust to the brightness attempting to chase away the darkness that had overtaken me only moments before.

It isn't long before I can finally open my eyes to find the blurry image of what looks like a wooden canopy over my head. I don't dwell on the dark structure long as the sound of a gasp and the feeling of a cool hand holding my own drags my attention over to my left side.

"Dad?" I ask, wincing from a dull pain in my cheek, my voice hoarse and parched as I remember the time I had woken up from my coma to find him waiting beside my bed.

Unfortunately, my vision finally focuses on the person standing beside my bed and realize that their flowing blue hair is not the primly cut golden hair of my father. Instead it belonged to my old governess and caretaker Aquarius whose piercing blue eyes look down at me shocked. The sadness they had held within them earlier quickly being drowned away with the relief and happiness she exudes when I look at her.

"Aquarius?" I ask weakly, causing the older woman's hold on my hand to tighten happily as tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You're awake…" she gasps happily causing me to give my own smile, but suddenly a switch seems to go off in her as she releases her hold on my hand furiously, "YOU STUPID GIRL!" she then shrieks nearly bursting my ear drum as her blue eyes turn white with rage as she pinches my cheek fiercely, "WHAT ON EARTHLAND WERE YOU THINKING GETTING CAUGHT LIKE THAT?! I specifically gave you instructions to stay out of trouble, but no, you had to go and waltz right into Jose's hand didn't you?!"

"NYO!" I squeal out in pain while trying to fight off the female's painful attack that brings pain-filled tears to my eyes. My cheek screams in protest from the woman's attack as I weakly try to fight her off to no avail.

"You had one job! ONE! JOB! Don't get caught! And look what you went and allowed to happen!" Growling, the bluenette finally releases her hold on my cheek and angrily places her fists on her hips, "I swear, you and that good for nothing Loke have not changed one bit," she then grumbles after a long pause of silence, "You both just want to send me to an early grave, don't you?" Aquarius then asks while glaring at me causing me to wince from the ferocity of her expression as well as the dark aura hanging all around her.

No one struck fear in my heart the way an angry Aquarius did.

"I lost ten years of my life because of you and that dunderhead Loke," the bluenette finally sighs after a while, the vein in her forehead pulsing from her apparent rage, "But what did I expect? You two always did find a way to do things your own way," she then grumbles while moving towards me.

I flinch when her hand reaches out towards me, scared that she might pull on my cheek again or my ear, but after she tells me that she's helping me sit up I calm down and allow her to help me sit up. I shift in my bed as the older woman stacks a bunch of pillows near where my head is before reaching down and wrapping an arm around my back to help me scoot up so I can sit.

She's grumbling under her breath as she helps me and I can't help but feel so happy to have her here next to me. As bitter as the female always seems to appear, she still moves with gentle actions with a touch as light as a feather and as warm as a comforting blanket. Even with her gentleness I can help but gasp from the pain that shoots through my abdomen when I try to kick my feet so I can scoot even further up.

"Don't move so fast," Aquarius growls while her left hand releases its hold on my arm to hover over the spot where Jose had stabbed me, "You're going to reopen your wounds."

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, I am fully sitting up with my back resting against the mountain of pillows that comfortably support my back. I clutch at my abdomen with my hand when Aquarius moves away to grab something from a nearby table as the dull pain running through me makes me moan uncomfortably.

Taking a moment to catch my breath and let the pain subside, I look around the unfamiliar room noticing the simple décor. Dark burgundy wood lines the bedposts with a matching wardrobe as well as twin nightstands decorate the room. Sheer white curtains hang from the bed's canopy while also being tied to the bedposts. Other than that and a few landscape paintings hanging on the wall, there is nothing else within the small room.

"Where are we?" I ask Aquarius who proceeds to fix my blanket around me with that same angry scowl.

"In a rental home on the outskirts of Oak Town, just a few miles south from where you were being held captive," the older woman says as she turns away and walks over to a nearby dresser to grab a cup of water, "The king and his soldiers brought you and Loke here after rescuing you and we've been here ever since." Bringing the cup over, Aquarius waits patiently as I take tentative sips from the cup that she holds to my lips before asking, "Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

Swallowing the cold water that rushes down my throat and spreads a comforting chill through my body, I take the time to try and recall everything that had happened the day I was stabbed. It takes me a moment to gather my scattered thoughts, but it isn't long before flashes of memory swim through my head in dizzying scenes.

I remember getting surrounded by Jose's men and watching as Natsu is struck unconscious before I was taken away. I remember finding the children in the same windowless carriage shivering with fear and cold as we rode on for days until we finally reached Phantom Lord's headquarters. I remember the pain Jose and his men made me go through, the rushed plans for a wedding, an intense escape, Loke's unconscious body, Pushing Natsu out of the way, and a pitch-black darkness that dragged me under like unforgiving waves.

I remember the peace I felt as I let that darkness take me under.

Looking up at the blue-haired woman, I catch the sight of something violet at the corner of my eye only to find what appears to be a single purple hyacinth sitting in a vase on the nightstand beside me. A memory pricks at the edges of my mind, but I cannot recall as to where I had seen a flower similar to this one. All I could recall or think of is the sight of my smiling father and mother as well as a figure dressed in white thanking me… but perhaps it was all just a dream.

"I remember," I then answer the female after tearing my eyes away from the pretty flower only to gasp when a jolt of pain runs through me, stemming from my wound which is patched up with white gauze and tight bandages.

"Your medication must be wearing off," Aquarius mutters mostly to herself as she takes the cup I had been drinking from and sets it back on the dresser behind her.

"I'll be fine," I ground out through my teeth right when the pain begins to subside slowly. I then realize I had been holding my breath as I breathe in a large gulp of air that leaves my wound stinging but not burning like it had moments ago, "Other than the pain, I feel so stiff. How long was I unconscious?" I then ask when I lay back down onto the pillow pile supporting my back.

"Five days," The bluenette informs me without missing a beat. Her voice is low, almost like a growl, and I can tell that her initial anger has somewhat returned.

"What about… what about Loke?" I finally ask when I realize that I can't keep tiptoeing around the one topic I really wanted to know about.

I didn't have to ask about Natsu or the children. I knew deep inside my heart that they were safe. I had, after all, put my life on the line to make sure that they all got out of that mess alive. The gaping wound in my stomach was proof of that reckless effort, but just because I was able to save those three did not mean I was able to save my best friend. The last I had seen Loke was when he was thrown into the room Jose blocked us in, barely breathing and only scarcely holding onto life.

As much as I wanted to hear Aquarius' answer about the orange-haired male, I was terrified to hear if he had not made it in time.

He had, after all, endured so much more damage than I had.

Remaining quiet for a long time, Aquarius keeps her back to me as she continues to mess with some things on the dresser. Her silence strikes fear and dread into my heart as my throat starts to close up and my eyes begin to burn.

Mavis, please let my fears not be real.

"He's fine," Aquarius finally says, in a voice so low I almost didn't hear her, "That idiot only had a few broken bones, a severely bruised jaw, and a minor concussion. He woke up only two days ago and almost hurt himself even more when he found out what had happened to you," at that Aquarius throws a glare over her shoulder towards me and I duck my head sheepishly, "Other than that he is perfectly fine."

"Are you going to tell him that I've woken up already?" I ask the female who scoffs as if I said a bad joke.

"Of course not. That fool would break out of bed just to come see you and undoubtedly hurt himself further," the older female states with a finality in her tone leaving me feeling glum about not being able to see Loke, "From this point on, not being able to see or hear from one another will be the punishment for you both until I decide otherwise."

Without another word, Aquarius goes back to cleaning around the room and I take the time to watch her bustle about. I don't tell her anything even though I have many more questions I want to ask her, but for fear that she'll lash at me again I remain silent and observant. Because of my observing, I notice how tense Aquarius looks and the scrunching of her face tells me how annoyed she still is.

I can understand very clearly why she is so mad at me and Loke. For over a year and a half she's had to give her trust into others that she hardly even knows to watch and take care of me in her absence. A feat that she had also had to live with when my father had sent me so far away when I went to school.

Aquarius, in her own unique way, helped raise me, along with Mrs. Spetto, since she started working for my father when I was six a bit after my mother passed away. Out of all the workers my father had who watched over me, she was the only one who would willingly get after me whenever I did something wrong while everyone else brushed my erratic behavior aside. She was the only mother I ever knew since Layla. Even still, she would never defend me against the way my father used to treat me, but I knew she cared just like everyone else. She was a tyrant with the way she would get after me, but deep down I knew it was because she cared about me, even if she would sometimes deny it.

Her actions always spoke louder than her words, which were always harsh and teasing, as she would constantly be taking care of me with a somewhat delicate hand. Delicate in the times she wasn't whacking me over the head, or in the way she was now taking care of me even when I know she's beyond furious with my recklessness. Mostly because she couldn't be there to prevent it like I know she wished she could.

"I'm sorry Aquarius," I apologize to the older woman who turns to look at me with that familiar scowl still imprinted on her face, "You must have been so worried."

"What makes you think I was worried about you," she bites while crossing her arms and giving me her familiar cocky smirk, but her façade immediately melts into a disappointed frown. "I couldn't sleep for weeks," she admits while wrapping her arms around herself as if she were suddenly hit with a sudden chill, "First, Loke disappears without a trace, and then when I went to go look for help at the castle I only go to find that Jose had taken you as well. Then, after a year of not seeing you I come to find you both beaten and on the brink of death." Aquarius' scowl returns as she stands up to her full height and turns to leave. "If I ever end up in an early grave it'll be because of you and Loke," she bites, "Not even my own kids drive me this crazy with worry and they're only twelve years old, whereas you and Loke are well over twenty-five years old and still giving me headaches to this day."

After fixing what she was cleaning, Aquarius then leaves the room telling me she was going to get the doctor to check up on me. Her clear instructions were for me not to move a muscle or else she'd smother me in my sleep if I reopened my wounds.

Settling back in my seat, I close my eyes as another pain thrums through my abdomen when I try to take in a deep breath. I also can't ignore the throbbing in my cheek and eye from where Jose had struck me in the face both times. I undoubtedly had a lot of bruises marring my face, but even with all the pain I had endured I did not regret what I had done. I'd rather be riddled in scars than to have ever allowed either one of the children to get struck.

Thinking of those two trouble makers, I can't help but feel a pang in my chest I hadn't realized I had before. I missed them so much.

My thoughts then drift over to Natsu remembering how lost and devastated he had looked when I had been stabbed. It must have been so hard for him to have me dying in his arms. A feat I am sure he will not forgive easily. Still, whether he forgave me or not I still wanted to see with my own eyes that he had left that battle unharmed.

"So…" A gruff voice on the other side of the room startles me awake as I jump from the sudden noise to find Natsu leaning up against the frame of the doorway.

He looks aloof, as if he were visiting casually, as he continues to lean his shoulder on the doorway with the door closed behind him. He's picking at something on his nail with his right hand while his left hand is stuffed into the pocket of his trousers. Natsu's face is also set into a calm pensive expression as he continues to look at his hand looking almost bored.

My heart flutters excitedly at the sight of him as I unconsciously sigh, " _Etherios,_ " under my breath from the relief of seeing him standing before me. He is the sight of a healthy man covered in only fading bruises and scratches that are nearly invisible if you didn't look too closely at them, but I did look closely. As far away as he was standing I could still see the minor injuries covering his face and arms which are exposed with the sleeves of his shirt pushed up to his elbows. I also take notice on how tense he looks with his shoulders leaning stiffly against the doorframe and his clenched jaw that appears as if he were grinding his teeth.

"So…" Natsu starts again and I notice that his voice sounds tight as the muscles on his throat seem to strain as if he were holding something back with great difficulty, "So this is where you've been hiding," comes his grounded-out question which causes my heart to cease. Natsu then looks up at me, our eyes interlocking for the first time in what feels like a lifetime even though it has only been less than two weeks since we saw each other last in the stables back at the castle. The stables where he had asked me that very question when he had found me hidden amongst the stacked bales of hay with eyes that looked forlorn and confused. Now the only thing I saw in his dark onyx eyes was the flowing ember of a fire that threatened to get out of control. "You've been hiding right under my nose all this time, and I didn't know about it," comes Natsu's trembling statement as his eyes once again harden to that ferocity they had once been when I met him for the first time as my employer all those months ago. The very eyes of the temperamental dragon king.

Pushing himself away from the doorframe, Natsu takes short strides towards my bed where I am forced to keep still from the wound that burns with every movement I try to take. A rolling heat burning with disappointment and anger blazes down towards me from Natsu's dark eyes that watch me cautiously as he finally makes his way to the foot of my bed.

At first, I am naturally confused as to what it was that Natsu meant about me hiding right under his nose. I had understood the question when I had been hidden in the stables, but now the question seemed so absurd since I had not been hiding from him since. In fact, I had done everything in my power to get back to him and then save his life when Jose had almost killed him… but then it is the thought of Jose and the knowing look in Natsu's eyes that makes me realize what it is that Natsu was talking about.

Jose had revealed to Natsu who I was back in the stables before he was knocked out, and just before I had gone unconscious Natsu had called me the one name I never thought I'd ever hear him call me again when he told me to leave as he was about to fight Jose after I had attempted to take down the older male.

 _Lucy._

"You remember…" I say more to myself than to Natsu, but he still hears me and the burning anxiety in my chest forces me to look down at my scarred hands which are clutching one another and shaking.

I take a moment to try to keep my thoughts from going to places they shouldn't be before I look up to find the very look in Natsu's eyes I had always feared to be directed at me.

"Of course I remember," Natsu growls, sounding insulted. He says nothing else and the silence around us becomes overbearing.

"It took you long enough," I try to joke as I look down at the bed frame at the end of the bed between us, but my voice comes out like a choked cough rather than an airy chuckle. This only leads me to get a small coughing attack that causes my entire abdomen to sear with pain as the taste of blood fills my mouth. "I guess I don't need to walk on eggshells around you anymore," I gasp out when the coughing attack finally subsides as I lean back in my seat, so I can look up at the canopy of the four-poster bed.

"Did you enjoy making fun of me behind my back," Natsu then asks, nostrils flaring in anger as he uncrosses his arms to lean onto the bed frame, "Did you enjoy playing with the hearts of my children just like you had played with mine when we were younger?!"

I can't help but stare at him, completely appalled at his words as my own anger surges within my beaten body.

How could he think that after everything we have recently been through?! I have dedicated myself to not only the happiness of his children, but also his and he has the gall to say that?!

Glaring back at him, I'm far too enraged to respond as I ball the blanket into my tightening fists that shake on my lap. I want nothing more than to yell at him. To scream and throw things until he realized just how much I had been hurting by being so near him and having to hide things from him for as long as I did. I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt at his accusation.

Without thinking, I lift a pillow from behind me with speed I did not know I possessed in my broken form and throw it at him with all the force I can muster. The pillow sails across the bed and hits Natsu directly in the face before falling back onto the bed near my feet to reveal a completely baffled look on the male's face.

Crying out in pain, the wind is knocked out of me as the searing pain that blooms from my abdomen nearly causes me to pass out. I clutch over my nightgown that covers the gauze and wrappings that secure my still healing wound as the pain continues to pulsate in unbearable waves. Tears even spring from my eyes from the agony I am feeling as I grit my teeth to keep from screaming out even more as the taste of blood returns to my mouth once again as another wave of coughing overtakes me.

"Lucy!" Natsu cries out and within seconds he's at my side.

Worry overtakes the male's entire demeanor as Natsu places his hands over my scarred ones looking at a loss as to what to do.

"You idiot!" he growls as he tries to settle me down once my coughing fit had subsided, "Why did you have to go and get yourself hurt? Why didn't you leave when I told you to?!"

"Because I… I refused to… to run away," I gasp as the pain continues to thrum through me, only with far less force, "I'd rather have stayed with you … I could never live with myself if something happened to you because of… because of me… not again… not _ever_ again…"

Grimacing, Natsu clutches my hand and through the growing haze of the pain I can't help but notice that my hands are shaking and I don't know if its because of Natsu or it was just me.

"You should have just left," Natsu states and his words burn hotter than the pain I am enduring.

Aggravated by his stubbornness, I release my hand from under his own, lean up to the tall male and clutch onto the collar of his shirt before dragging him forward. We're so close that our noses are almost touching, and I can smell his smoky breath, see the gold in hid dark eyes, and notice the dark circles right under them as I growl out a, "Never," which ignites his eyes once again with fire.

"Why?" he asks, seeming to refuse the logic of as to why I would do what I did, and why I would do it again.

"You know why," I seethe through my heavy breathing and hold strong when he tries to get me to let go of him.

"Guilt?" he rumbles as he struggles again, but to no avail.

"Love!" I yell while almost choking on more blood that seeps into my mouth, "I did it because I love you, you idiot!"

Natsu is stunned into silence and so am I, but for me the resolve keeps me from looking confused because this is the first time I've said it out loud for anyone to hear. It leaves my lips with a finality that has me feeling a little lighter. It's as if a portion of the weight on my shoulders has lifted and all I can do with the new unweighted feeling in my heart is gasp for breath that is quickly becoming so much harder to come by.

"You're a fool," Natsu finally says after an endless drudge of silence.

"As if… you're one… to… to talk," I gasp out and suddenly I'm falling forward without warning.

I crash into Natsu chest as I release my hold on his shirt only to find bloody hand prints where I had been clutching at the white fabric.

Above me, Natsu yells out something I can't hear. It's as if something were stuck in my ear causing all noise to sound muffled and distorted, but I ignore it as I look down to find the top of my nightgown decorated in droplets of blood that multiply the next time I cough. I also notice the blooming red patch growing where my wound has undoubtedly reopened as the corners of my eyes start to become hazy and it's suddenly hard to focus on anything at all.

People dressed in white rush into the room and scatter around us. I can watch the plain color dominate my vision as blurred faces hover over me and lights are shined in my eyes making it even harder to see. All the while Natsu stand as far off to the side without releasing his hold on me and the last thing I remember is seeing the purple hyacinth behind him standing proudly as renewed hope fills my heart before I can once again see nothing but darkness.


	59. Chapter 58

After my incident with Natsu, no one was allowed to visit me in my room other than Aquarius and the doctor. Aquarius had been so enraged with my blatant carelessness that even she went on a silent strike giving me nothing but curt orders to follow while keeping a scowl set on her face. Her presence, as well as the doctor's, were the only forms of human interaction I would get for hours, and even then they would both leave the room for long periods of time.

I was left alone, hurting, and bored.

Because of my forced bed rest, I had to try to think up of ways that I was going to fix the current issue with Natsu. I needed to talk to him, to reveal everything that I knew, and although I'm sure that the others have already revealed everything to him I still wanted him to hear my side of the story. I needed to apologize for making him go through this pain, to apologize for scaring him with my near death experience. I needed to apologize for lying as long as I have…

I needed to apologize for abandoning him when we were children.

Several times throughout the day I had asked Aquarius where Natsu was. I told her I needed to talk to him, but she would not have it. She continuously told me that she would allow no one into the room and reprimanded me every single time I asked.

"I won't have you acting careless again and reopening your wounds. The last thing I need is to take care of you even longer than I need to why you are hurt," she would grumble before storming out of the room and leaving me to the silence and isolation of my newfound prison.

From experience, I knew that Aquarius was a terrifying woman and although she said she would allow no one to enter the room to see me other than herself and the doctor, she could still not reject the wishes of those higher up in status than herself. If Natsu, or even Erza and Juvia, demanded to see me she would have no choice but to let them in no matter how unwilling she was. All Natsu had to do to get in was make a demand as king of Fiore and Aquarius would have no choice but to step aside, but there was no demand… and Natsu never came back.

* * *

 **Chapter 58 - Bittersweet Farewells**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Give it up," Comes Aquarius' annoyed voice from the chair placed beside my bed where the bluenette was sitting while reading a book, "no matter how much you ask the answer is still no. Especially after your blatant disregard for your wellbeing and the show you did yesterday."

Huffing, I let my head fall back on my pillow clearly annoyed at the fact that Aquarius could read my mind so well. All I had wanted was to ask to see someone, _anyone_ , other than herself or the doctor who showed up every other hour to check up on my bandages and me. I wanted to talk to someone, say something to anyone; all simply because at this point Aquarius hardly even let me talk, much less ask for things I needed like water or food.

All I had to do was open my mouth to ask a question and she would get up and finish a task before I could even utter a single syllable. On the other hand, she'd cut me off by muttering something to herself that related to her book or the cold weather outside a small window too far away for me to see through. Other than that, I have had no other forms of interaction in the past day and a half and I was growing desperately tired of the silence that filled the warm room.

"I'll be back," the bluenette sighs after another dreaded hour filled with silence other than the soft ruffle of pages being turned in a book.

Oh, how I missed holding a book in my hand, but I was not allowed to hold heavy objects in my hands that would cause me to strain in any way. The doctor said that my stitches would only hold on for so long before they tore open again if I was not careful.

Watching the older woman stand up and make her way to the door, I don't the pointed look she gives me before she leaves and closes the door behind her without another word. Her pointed look was a clear sign for me to not move or do something stupid… again… while she was away doing Mavis knew what for who knew how long.

Because of her constant disappearances, I was very surprised to hear the doorknob jingle a few minutes after Aquarius had left. Usually whenever Aquarius left the room she would be gone for about half an hour or more. Given the time I'm sure she was off to go make lunch, so why was she back so early?

The door swings open and almost crashes into the wall beside it from the force used to open it as a wheelchair is rolled into the room. Its occupant curses under his breath as he wheels himself in far enough so that he can then shut the door behind him as quietly as possible. All the while that he is doing this I take the time to recognize the unruly orange hair peeking out from small openings in the bandage that is wrapped around his head.

My new companion, nearly completely wrapped in gauze, makes his way towards my bed while continuing to struggle with maneuvering his wheelchair. He continues to grumble under his breath about visits, Aquarius, and his broken ribs that leave me wondering why on Earthland he was out of bed when he was still recovering?

"Aquarius is going to kill you Leo. Don't you know that I'm banned from receiving prisoners?" I tell the orange haired male as he continues to make his way clumsily towards me.

"She doesn't scare me," Loke gasps once he's settled his wheelchair beside my bed.

"Liar," I joke causing Loke to smirk while giving me a small chuckle.

"It's been years since I've been scared of that woman," Loke says while accommodating himself so that he's sitting more comfortably in his chair, "I mean, what could she do to me other than yell my ear off?" he asks cockily while stacking his hands behind his head, "Motherhood has definitely softened her, I'll tell you that much."

"You make it seem like you've never been on the receiving end of her wrath," I muse while the male only chuckles.

I chuckle myself, but immediately stop when a pang in my abdomen leaves me coughing again. I groan from the pain of my healing wounds as I try to take a slow breath to try to ease the pain.

"You ok?" Loke asks, his voice filled with concern as he places a hand on my arm and gently rubbing his thumb along my shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Just in pain," I groan out and sigh when the pain subsides to a dull thrum once again, "The pain comes and goes, so you don't need to worry," I then tell Loke whose expression is that same guilty one I remembered from years prior.

The same expression he wore after he rescued me from the Phantom Lord the first time. The look of remorse that never went away no matter how many times I told him it wasn't his fault that I was taken in the first place. Now the look seemed stronger, etched into his features and burned into his eyes so that anyone who saw him could recognize the look of utter defeat.

When would we stop blaming ourselves for things we had no control over?

"Look, we're matching," I cut the male off before he can say anything after opening his mouth. I reach over and caress the white gauze that covers his right eye and wraps around his head with hints of bruising peeking out near the bridge of his nose where the bandage does not fully cover him.

He winces when I prod his eye a bit more forceful than I intended to and I retract my hand, scared that I might have hurt him.

"Careful princess, I don't want to keep this thing on longer than I have to," Loke jokes with a soft smile on his face, "At least you're lucky that you don't have to wear a wrap around your head. The main reason I struggled so long in getting here was because it's so hard to see."

"Then you should have stayed in bed," I tell the male who scowls at me from my comment, but I can't help but smile teasingly at him.

"I would have, but I was worried about you," Loke huffs indignantly as he brings his hands down so that he can cross them over his chest. "I had heard that you had a run in with the king and reopened your stitches. I was worried because no one would tell me what had happened or how you were doing. I was going crazy not knowing anything so I snuck out of my room to come and see you for myself."

"How'd you find out that I was awake. Aquarius told me that she wasn't going to tell you," I ask as I shift myself around to lean more on my right side.

I was getting awfully uncomfortable lying still for as long as I have and wanted nothing more than to stand up and walk around a bit, but the doctor had forbidden that I do so. I was to remain in bedrest until my stitches were removed in a month's time. Until then, I would have to suffer with discomfort and isolation unless Aquarius changed her mind in allowing me to have guests. Thankfully, Loke was here and I could finally see for myself how well the male was doing, given that he was able to get out of bed and manage his way to my room in a wheelchair half blind.

"I overheard Juvia talking about it with Gray outside of my door," Loke sighs while eyeing me with his single hazel eye that looks as if he hasn't been getting enough sleep, "I tried to come here yesterday and this morning, but with these injuries I was basically useless trying to fight off Gray and his pestering worry."

The image of Loke and Gray struggling against one another is a hilarious thought that leaves me chuckling and then regretting the action when a jolt of pain coming from my abdomen has me groaning. I try to take a deep breath that doesn't hurt my injury further and it takes a minute before the pain subsides enough that I can relax my tensed muscles.

"Aquarius says we're going to send her to an early grave," I hum while closing my eyes and keeping a smile on my face.

"I'm honestly surprised that hasn't happened yet. We've never been the best kids to look after," Loke laughs and the sound is so warm and comforting. It felt as if a warm blanket, as soft as a hug, was enveloping around me helping me feel a little more at ease.

However, as comforting as Loke's laugh sounds to me, I can't help but feel my throat tighten and my eyes burn behind closed eyelids. It isn't long before a soft sob escapes my trembling lips when I realize how close I had been to losing Loke back with Phantom Lord. I remember how beaten he had looked in the tower he had been locked up in, or how much worse he had appeared after attempting to take on Jose's men to allow me and the children to run away. All eventually pointless since Jose had caught us leaving the orange-haired male an unconscious mess.

Tears begin to spill when I realize how close I was to losing him to the beatings he took that left him unconscious and near the brink of death. More tears fall when I realize that had Natsu and the other knights not reached us in time I would probably not be here listening to Loke's careless laugh. Had I lost Loke, or Natsu, or anyone important in my life I would not have known how to find the strength in me to continue with my life. This thought only hurts me more when I realize how easily I had forfeited my life, whether for a noble cause or not, and how it would have affected everyone else had I really died.

And the most terrifying thought about losing my life was how easily I had almost accepted the embrace of death.

"Enough with the tears princess," Loke murmurs as he reaches over to caress the back of my scarred hand in a soothing manner, "There's no reason to cry any longer. It's all over now."

Nodding my head, I take comfort at the thought that everyone was alive and that I no longer needed to look back. What had happened in the past years and even at Phantom Lord no longer mattered because we were all safe, we were all alive, we were all free, and that was all that truly mattered in a life that I could finally now make as my own.

With a new resolve I vowed to never allow any more nightmares take control of my life ever again.

For a while, even after Loke continuously pleading for me not to, I continue to cry allowing every heavy thought and feeling to pour out through every tear. I cry for my mother, whom I never got the chance to spend more time with. For my father whom I wished I had learned so much more of. For Aquarius and Mrs. Spetto for always making them worry unnecessarily as well as Loke who still blames himself for things that were out of his control.

I cry for my family back in Magnolia and the worry they all must still be in, and I cry for those back in the castle who have all known heartbreak and sad days. I cry for my children who have lived such difficult lives and forced to look after one another when they were almost orphaned so young. I cry for the boy in the forest, and the girl who always stuck by his side until the day she broke both their hearts.

I cry for every injustice in the world until the tears run dry and I can no longer think of other reasons to feel sad.

Taking a deep breath, I exhale all the air from my lungs in a sigh so heavy I can feel it down to my very core. When I take a breath again and open my eyes I feel so much lighter than I did before. The worries of my dark past gone with the prospect of a brighter and better future. A future that I would work hard to keep chasing until the day came where I would no longer have to struggle to stay afloat.

"Princess…" Loke's pained voice has me looking over at him and when I notice the apparent worry in his uncovered eye I can't help but smile tenderly at the male.

"I'm ok," I murmur as I look back up at the bed's canopy, "For once in my life I am actually ok."

Without asking for help, I push myself up so that I'm supported by my elbows as I shift myself so that I am sitting down. I struggle through the pain to put some pillows behind me for support, but once I've maneuvered myself enough to place several pillows behind me with Loke's help, I then scoot myself backwards until my back is resting on my pile of pillows.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much," Loke scolds me as he attempts to fix my pillows and blankets around me like a worried mother.

"You should be taking your own advice," I retort while receiving an unamused glare from the male, "Besides," I continue while pointing my stuffy nose in the air, "I'm tired of lying down all day."

Loke can't help but smile as I giggle through the pain to show how much happier I feel knowing that nothing in this world could make this light-hearted feeling go away.

Both Loke and I cease our laughing and freeze when we hear the familiar click of the door opening. We both turn to look as the door opens to reveal Juvia entering the room and looking at us as if she were not surprised to see Loke in the room and me sitting up. However, _I_ am surprised to see that the bluenette is not alone as Erza strides into the room after her with a glare that sends shivers down my spine.

"I see that you're awake," Juvia notes as she stands near the edge of the foot of my bed with Erza remaining by the door as she leans on the wall with her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes trained to the ground at her feet, "Are you in any pain?" Juvia then asks, causing me to tear my gaze away from the red-haired general.

"A bit," I answer truthfully as I sit back into the pillows while noticing Loke sitting back in his wheelchair as well. His eyes never leaving Erza. "The doctor says that I'll be stuck in bed for quite a while to rest and allow my wound to heal fully," I then inform the bluenette who nods while keeping that composed look on her face that I had gotten so used to, "When did you all get here?" I then ask her remembering that the last time I had seen her was a little less than a week ago at the castle before I was taken. However, it feels like it has been a lifetime since I've seen her.

"This morning," Juvia answers while looking around the small room, "I would have come along with Aquarius and Mirajane when they left the castle a day after Natsu did, but I had business I needed to finish before I could come, and even then I am still only here for business."

I nod as the room grows quiet with the awkward silence hovering over our heads like a heavy weight.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Loke shifting around uncomfortably in his chair, but he makes no move to say anything. He only continues to look at both Erza and Juvia with a worried look on his face, but I don't understand why. Then again, he has always been a coward when it came to confrontations or awkward silences such as the one we were currently experiencing with two very powerful women.

"Is there some business that you have with me?" I finally ask, breaking the silence, when I notice Juvia's façade slip as she almost seems to wince. I then realize how uncomfortable the bluenette appears standing at the edge of my bed.

Juvia never looked uncomfortable, even if she was.

"I… I come bearing gifts," Juvia says, at first with an uncertain look on her face which immediately vanishes when she turns around to look at the door that Erza had closed when she had entered the room.

Erza then moves and opens the door wide enough that I can see out into the empty hallway. Before I can even ask, a head full of blue hair pops into view from the side of the doorway as dark obsidian eyes make contact with my own.

"She's awake!" Happy screeches while rushing into the room without looking back. "LUCILLE!" he then cries as he launches himself towards the bed, but is caught by Loke and forced to land on the bed beside me.

"Watch it kid, can't you see that she's still recovering?" Loke scolds Happy who only glares at the orange-haired male.

"Lucille!" Another voice catches my attention as Rosy rushes towards me, but runs around the bed away from Loke's reach to then drape herself over the edge of the bed to my left and buries her face into the mattress and starts to cry

Rosy sobs and blubbers incomprehensible things into the blanket that she clutches so tightly with her tiny hands that her knuckles nearly turn white. The only thing I do make out is her saying "you died" along with her apologizing making me confused.

"What do you mean I died?" I then ask the small girl who whips her head up so fast that I get disoriented with the blur of her white hair whipping in front of my face.

"Happy said you died!" she yells before burying her face into the blanket again to continue sobbing.

"I did not!" Happy angrily yells back looking so indignant that I can't help but laugh.

"Did too!" Rosy yells into the blanket causing her voice to come out muffled before she continues to cry.

"And why are you sorry?" I then ask the small girl while caressing her hair and giving a pointed look to her brother to keep him from continuing to argue with her. The last thing we needed was for them to call out war with one another.

"It w-was my fault… fault that you got… got hurt," Rosy stammers as I attempt to lift her face off the blanket, "If… if I had… hadn't gotten cau-ght, daddy wouldn'tve had… had to save me and you…you wouldn't have had t-to save him and get h-hurt."

I keep rosy from burying her face back into the blanket as I wipe her eyes from the large tears that cease to pour down her cheeks in torrents. However, the young girl continues to refuse to be comforted as her crying only grows stronger when I murmur that it wasn't her fault. It hurts my heart to see her cry, but I would not stand this guilt that she was carrying.

No longer would I allow her to blame herself for things that were not her fault. Not when I've learned how useless it is to blame oneself.

"Rosaline Iris Dragneel, you stop that crying this instant," I scold the young girl with the most authoritative voice my weakened body can muster. It works because Rosy immediately ceases her crying and looks up at me with wide red-rimmed eyes and the last of her tears already starting to dry up, "Listen to me when I say that what happened to me was not your fault, so don't you dare blame yourself. The one to blame was a bad man who is now and forever locked up to never hurt us again, so don't apologize for something you didn't do."

Nodding her head vigorously, Rosy then wipes her eyes before climbing onto the bed to wrap her arms around my neck. She also buries her face into my shoulder as I hug her closely to me. I then motion for Happy to join us and the young boy instantly squirms his way out of Loke's grasp to crawl across the bed and throws his arms around me and his little sister.

"Thank you, Lucille," Happy then murmurs into my ear before pulling back so that I can see his face, "Thank you for keeping us safe."

I try to tell him that he was wrong, that I had failed in keeping them safe by getting them mixed up in my mess with Jose. If it hadn't been for my carelessness they would have never been caught to go through the nightmare that we all lived. I want to tell him that, but he never gives me the chance when he cuts me off.

"Remember that this wasn't your fault either. You just did what you had to do to keep me and Rosy safe, and I'm happy that you aren't dead," he tells me and if it weren't for the fact that I knew he was only seven years old I would probably have thought that he was so much older with his wise words. Happy then hugs me again and murmurs a pleading, "Don't ever leave us Lucille," to which all I can do to answer is just tighten my hold on him.

There is nothing in the world that I want more than to promise him exactly that, but when I look over at Juvia's pained expression the words just get lodged in my throat.

Once I get the children fully settled down and they are no longer choking me with their death grips, I finally turn my attention to Juvia who seems to be attempting to avoid my gaze. All actions that were foreign for the woman to exude and the fact that Juvia was acting so out of character left a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

What could possibly have happened for her to look so… trapped?

"Juvia?" Loke calls out to the bluenette when he notices me staring at her and the woman flinches at the sound of her name, "Juvia, what's wrong?" Loke then prods as Juvia continues to stare at the ground between the bed and her feet.

Giving me a faint smile, Juvia finally looks up at me warily and I can't help but feel even more uncomfortable and uncertain with what the woman might say. Her uncharacteristic character was leaving me feel dread settle in the pit of my stomach and I can't help but hold onto the children a bit tighter. It felt as if I was going to lose them if I didn't hold on tightly enough to keep them from being taken away.

Pulling herself together, Juvia's awkward expression quickly morphs into her usual poignant one, though with difficulty. Her sudden change of attitude leaves me feeling cold as I continue to wait. I'm impatient with the suspense with wanting to know what was going on, but I could also not bear to hear the woman say a single word for fear that there might be bad news.

"The king has sent me to inform you that he and the children will be departing for Crocus later this evening," Juvia announces in the formal manner she would usually talk to all the other staff at the castle when giving out orders for the day, "You will remain here in Oak Town until the doctor gives the allowance for you to travel once you've healed enough to last the long journey home."

Her words are nothing that I did not already expect, except for the part where Natsu and the children were already going to leave so soon. I can't help the sigh of relief that passes through not only me but the children as well. It is then that I notice how worried they had also been at Juvia's erratic behavior.

"The doctor says that I should be healed enough to travel after four weeks," I inform the older woman while running my fingers through Rosalind's soft hair, "I guess that means I won't be seeing you two for a while until I get back to the castle," I tell both children who pout and lightly complain about it not being fair that they couldn't stay here with me and I can't help but laugh at their antics.

Being around these two for so long, I have to wonder how I'll survive a whole month without their wild presence. I knew I very well how much was going to miss them and how much they would undoubtedly miss me. I had to hope and pray that they wouldn't leave a smoldering mess by the time I got back to them around the hopeful first days of April.

"No."

Startled from the ferocity of the voice that delivers that one word, I look to remember that Erza was still in the room with us. I had completely forgotten that she was here from how easily she blended into the background and how quiet she has been this entire time that I was talking with the children and Juvia.

But what did she mean by saying "no" to me?

Erza makes a gesture towards Juvia who turns back to look at me with an uncertain, almost remorseful, look on her face. She then reaches into the pocket of her dress and proceeds to procure an envelope that she hands to Happy so that he can give it to me.

The envelope is slightly heavy, filled with something I can't yet quite see. I then proceed to open the envelope just as Erza steps up to stand beside Juvia at the foot of my bed. The red-haired general then squares her shoulders and stands at her fullest height looking as if she were about to give out a command to an entire army.

She looked powerful.

"Lucille Ashley, governess to the king of Fiore," Erza begins to announce while her uncovered eye is trained on me with firmness strengthening her voice as she continues, "Also known as Lady Lucy Heartfilia, Duchess of Magnolia, Heiress of Heartfelia Konzerns railway as well as Love and Lucky trading company," the female continues and it is so strange hearing her say my name as every word she utter begins to chip away at the happiness I had been feeling only moments ago, "By order of the King, you are hereby dismissed from your position as governess due to the charges of dishonesty, duplicity, and endangerment towards the crown," she states, her voice cold and commanding as Loke and the children start to argue with what the woman was informing us of, but all I can do is stare in utter speechlessness as the world begins to unravel around me, "The punishment for your unjustifiable acts will be your dismissal, your prohibition from seeing the children after this point, as well as your banishment from the castle grounds," Erza continues and by this point the children and Loke are yelling so loud that my ears begin to ring, but Erza does not care as she announces, "Effective Immediately," before turning on her heel and retreating back towards the doorway where she is seemingly waiting for Juvia to gather the children so that they can all leave.

It takes me a moment to allow everything to sink in. To allow Erza's voice to register in my mind that I would not be going home… to the castle, and that this was all under the orders of Natsu. It takes time for me to realize that the pain in my chest is from my breaking heart and not from the increasing pain in my abdomen.

"Children… it's time to go," Juvia eventually says, her eyes exuding guilt as she attempts to sound soothing, but the kids will not have it.

They've understood, without needing an explanation, that I was not going to go home with them. That they were probably never going to see me again, and they couldn't seem to accept that fact as they cling onto me refusing to go with the bluenette and the impatient red-head.

"We said it's time to go!" Erza roars while pointing towards the open door where a dumbstruck Aquarius is seemingly standing frozen out in the hallway with a tray of food in her hands, but still the children refuse to listen.

"No!" Happy states adamantly while glaring at the enraged woman, "We are not leaving without Lucille!" he asserts while his sister agrees with him.

"Etsuko Sora Dragneel! Rosalind Iris Dragneel! You both better get over here _this instant_ or so help me I will drag you both by the ears!" Erza fumes, but both children stand their ground as they keep their tight hold on me.

It felt nice to be wanted the way that these two wanted me, but I knew that I had to do something before a war broke out between the general and the children.

Pulling both children into a tight hug, I bite back the pain that this action causes me as I bury my face in between their heads as I feel my eyes burn. However, no tears spill out as I have already cried myself dry, but my throat still closes up when I think about what I am about to do next and what I will be asking of these two. Something that I know will not be easy for either one of us.

"We don't want to lose you Lucille… why are they trying to take you away from us?" Rosy cries, her wails hurting my soul.

"My name isn't Lucille," I finally murmur out after Rosy begs for me not to allow Juvia and Erza to take them away, and both children pull away to look at me confused, "My real name isn't Lucille Ashley. It is actually Lucy Heartfilia," I inform them as I caress their cheeks with my hands wondering how I was going to explain everything in such a short time, "The reason they want to keep us apart is because… well it's because I lied about who I was and put you both in danger. You see, I only became your governess to get away from the bad men that kidnapped us and lied to your father and everyone at the castle. Because of that I must now be punished for lying to you all and putting you in danger which is why I can no longer go back home with you or see you again," I explain while they both continue to cry.

"Well I don't care if you lied!" Happy then cries, surprising me with the passion that fills his voice, "We love you whether your name is Lucille or Lucy. We'll love you no matter what and I know that you love us back! We don't want anyone but you, Lucy… You promised that you wouldn't ever leave us, remember!"

"Oh honey, I'm not leaving you, I would never leave you if I had the choice," I murmur to the small boy, "But your father made a direct order, and as a subject I cannot ignore his demands."

Hugging both him and his sister close, I bring their ears close to my mouth and whisper to them that even then I would not forsake them.

" _I'll come back to you_ ," I whisper to them, soft enough that only they can hear me, " _I promise that I will come back to you both. It'll take some time, but I promise, with the stars as my witness, that I will come back to you all, so wait for me._ "

Satisfied with their promise, Happy and Rosy nod as I instruct for them to be good and to obey when they got back home to the castle. I didn't want them creating more chaos in the lives of the other than there was already going around, but I knew very well that I could do nothing about it at this point. Those two would do what they wanted, and only those willing to take up the challenge would be able to tame them long enough for them to settle down before creating another storm.

After a few minutes of silently murmured _I love you's,_ both children take each other's hands and rush out of the room with tears still streaming down their faces. They ignore Juvia and Erza, as well as Aquarius, as they rush out of the room and race down the hall without looking back.

"What did you tell them?" Erza asks, clearly impressed that I was able to convince them to leave after they had so adamantly refused to do so.

Her dark brown eye turns to look at me with anger and distrust swimming in it as her hard frown remains as if forever etched on stone, but all I tell her is, "I'm sorry Erza," causing her to tighten her hands furiously into fists before she storms out of the room.

Still, I can't help but notice her angry demeanor fall and look almost anguished before she disappears down the hall as well.

* * *

 **So this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday afternoon, but I honestly forgot to post it and for some odd reason thought I already had, lol, oops. I honestly spent the day just thinking, "Yes I posted on time and I'll check my email tomorrow so I can read a good amount of reviews," but no, I couldn't because I HADN'T POSTED THE FRICKEN CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M A DUMMY WHO DOESN'T PAY CLOSE ATTENTION!**

 **Forgive my yelling, I'm ok.**

 **I've also been so engrossed with news about the upcoming rebooted Fruits Basket which will be out around April so time has literally been slipping by. Fruits Basket was the first manga that I read when I was a Freshman in high school and the anime has always held a place in my heart, but of course I was not satisfied with the way it had ended. Years later and my preteen self is screaming because this series is coming back and I cannot sit still! Shout out to my fellow Fruits Basket fandom buddies out there emerging from the darkness where we have been impatiently waiting for this to finally happen.**

 **Anywho, things have been going a lot better on my end and I'm excited because spring break is just around the corner... but so are midterms *cries* but thankfully I'll have time to organize how I will be writing up the upcoming chapters, because even though I have an idea as to what I want to do, I still don't know exactly how I will execute chapter 59, but I guess we'll see. I'll probably be doing a few polls on my Instagram (** _demon_hear_42_ **) so that all of you willing can help me out, and if you're still not following me please do because I want to be a bit more interactive with you all when I'm writing. I've also realized we're really close to the ending and I'm starting to panic a bit because I don't want this story to end but I also want to move on to a new project... ugh.**

 **Speaking of which, I will be making a poll to see what you guys would like for me to work on next.**

 **The two choices will be if you want me to continue one of the two stories I have yet to finish which would be the** My Immortal **series or** Paranormal **. Or if you guys want me to start up a completely new story entirely. Either way let me know in the reviews and voting will go all the way up until the end of this month.**

 **On another note, Chapter 59 will be out March 15, so look out for that.**

 **Shout outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Glitterybugs**

 **\- Fantasy55087**

 **\- mikyapixie**

 **\- TJDJpanda**

 **\- Patri36**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- Glitterybugs**

 **\- Fantasy55087**

 **\- mikyapixie**

 **\- Coco1904**

 **\- SilenceKiller94**

 **\- TJDJpanda**

 **\- TheImpossibleGirl321**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Meow Orbit = I am feeling so much better, thanks. I think it was just a mood swing I was going through, and thank you! I am really happy to hear that and that you're enjoying the story!**

 **\- DecemberRome = Haha can I choose all of the above? lol. Your comment honestly made my day just as it always does!**

 **\- Glitterybugs = We were all waiting for this chapter and I had been so excited that I had forgotten to post it, lol. Still, I hoped you liked it.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I was just as excited for all of you to read the past chapter. I had a hard time with the 'near death vision' but once I got it down I couldn't help but add in Lisanna into that vision... but I'm barely realizing that I had the chance to add Igneel and done goofed by not adding him in... oh well, what's done is done.**

 **\- Saranau34 = That is literally me right now. I should be studying for my midterms yet here we are, lol. I hope you did well in your exam and that you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **\- NXLF Fairy Tail = I'm really glad you liked the chapter, and hopefully this one was to your liking as well. Later on we'll find out why Natsu did what he did and his reasonings behind it. Both our children need some healing before they can finally be with one another.**

 **\- VvnDaLu = That hits home so much because I have been in the Fairy Tail fandom for a little over six years now. It was one of the first fandoms I ever joined and the only reason I still follow it religiously is because of my fanfics and the people that continue to read my work. I understand the feeling of having others not continue their stories which is what prompts me to finish my own stories even if it takes a while. Thank you for reading and remaining within the fandom, even if it's only for a while longer or an eternity hereafter, and for reading my story. I'll make sure to attempt to continue to being an anchor for you all for this fandom as long as I can.**

 **\- stranger1999 = That chapter was just a mess of emotions. A whole roller coaster and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Those two idiots do need to be straight with one another, but they need to grow up a bit before we can finally get them to be together. Also, thank you for your worry and I am taking things slow to make sure I don't burn out again.**

 **\- Flor de cerezoNFTLC = I know exactly how you feel. Three years and a half and very soon it is going to end. Thank you for being with me and my journey all these years, and hopefully I'll be seeing your reviews in later projects. Also, that is magical and I need to see that movie because I never have, but that is an amazing coincidence.**

 **\- Littlest1 = Petty Natsu definitely needs to get smacked. Maybe I'll have Lucy herself smack some sense into him in a future chapter. Mavis knows it needs to be done. Also, I'm happy you enjoyed the beginning. Especially since it gave me such a headache to write, lol.**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf = a paradox of emotions, just like I planned, lol.**

 **\- beefcakebarbierenewed = YASSSS! I finally finished season 3 and I am still crying! I am also feeling so much better, thank you!**

 **\- SilenceKiller94 = Yay! I'm so glad you discovered my stories! Another vict... I mean, another wonderful reader, lol. That's amazing that you also enjoy reading and writing. I'm also glad that my writing has been able to captivate you as well as my other readers. I like making my worlds as magical as possible and if I can't imagine myself standing beside the characters than how could you all imagine yourselves there as well, so descriptive writing is the best once you've slightly mastered it. I am an emotional cryer, only when it comes to fictional things because real life can't pull a tear out of me if there's people watching, so you can imagine how much I'm sobbing when I'm writing emotional moments, lol. I'm also happy I got you to come out of the lurking corner to review. I am a lurker myself and rarely review so I am really honored that you were willing to write me up a review. Also, thank you for those horse facts. I honestly did not know that and kind of just wrote what popped into my mind as I am not an animal expert, but thank you so much because that information is very much useful.**

 **\- CathJorda = Welcome! I'm so happy you have enjoyed my story and I can't wait to hear from you in future works and chapters. Thank you so much for giving my story a chance!**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 58.2**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _You thought I was done torturing you for this week?_

 _You were wrong!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

After watching the children and Erza rush down the hallway to the right without noticing me, I then observed as Aquarius entered the room with Lucy's tray of food without acknowledging me. She says nothing as I hear her move about the room while Juvia gives her details of what I had ordered for her and Erza to announce only moments ago.

The older woman is enraged to hear of Lucy's dismissal and banishment, making it known that she wanted to talk with me to set things straight, but Lucy stops her. Lucy tells her to let it go and that things were done and that there was nothing they could do about it except accept what I had decided.

Juvia says something else about making sure to provide them with transportation back to Magnolia when they were ready to go home before she finally leaves the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Juvia asks when she is out in the hall with me after she closes the door to Lucy's room behind her.

"It's been done," I murmur while I continue to lean on the wall with my arms crossed across my chest as I lean my head back and close my eyes.

Juvia makes a disgusted noise knowing fully well that I could change my mind and orders whenever I wanted to.

"I would advise against…"

"I've made my choice Miss Lockster," I cut her off while raising my voice to show her that there would be no further discussion about this, "Besides," I continue, "Now with Jose locked up and her life no longer in danger, Lady Heartfilia can now go back to her family."

"But we are her family," Juvia argues, and when I look at her, her icy blue eyes cut deep into me, but I still refuse to show her a reaction as I push myself off the wall so that I can leave.

"We were never her family," I state as I shove my hands into the pockets of my trouser before I turn to leave.

"Natsu, you can't just let her go like this! Think of the children, of your love for her! Do you really want to let her go again? Don't you love her?!"

I'm quite surprised at the woman's outburst. Out of all the female workers that work for me, Juvia has always been the most reserved, the quietest, of them all. She has never spoken back, expressed unprofessional emotion, nor defended anyone other than Gray with the passion she was showing me now. It just went to show just how much _Lucille Ashley_ had influenced my family and changed them without any of us realizing it.

"I do lover her," I admit while giving my back to the fuming bluenette, "I have always loved her, even if I had forgotten that I did for a while, and I know that she loves me too. However, just because we love each other that does not mean that we were ever truly meant to be with one another."

"You're a fool, Natsu Dragneel. A fool for letting your pride cloud your judgement," Juvia seethes and I can't help but agree with her as I walk away without looking back.

However, I still pray to the heavens for Lucy to find the happiness that she deserved, and that it would never be taken from her ever again.


	60. Chapter 59

The library is deathly quiet as I enter the room carrying a tray of food for Natsu to eat while he worked. I'm not surprised to find Juvia in the library reading off some papers in her hands clearly giving a status reports of the happenings around the kingdom. They both ignore my presence as I quietly make my way towards Natsu's desk as he keeps his back to us to look out the window situated behind his desk that overlooks the rebuilt stables as well as part of the flourishing gardens.

* * *

 **Chapter 59 - The Time You Were Away**

 _POV: Mirajane_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"More rogues have been apprehended in the past few days, but they were only some of Jose's old henchmen that had escaped the knights back in Oak Town," Juvia's monotone voice fills the silence, but even then the silence continues to press against us like a weight, "Other than them, no other civilians or nobles have attempted to make a coup, much less whisper about any mention of a future insurgence."

Natsu nods absentmindedly, humming to show that he is indeed listening to the bluenette's report and not simply ignoring her. Juvia still purses her lips when the male refuses to turn to look at us as I place the tray down on the desk. Juvia even starts to crumple the papers that hold all of the status reports she was currently trying to inform Natsu of.

"Development on the Heartfilia railway expansion to the west is progressing nicely," Juvia announces much louder than before. This doesn't seem to be a part of the actual report because the female puts her hands down so that they're hanging at her sides as she glares at the back of Natsu's head.

I can't help but peer over at Natsu and notice as he seems to twitch at the mention of the grand railway company who has been responsible for the creation of the railways connecting almost all of the eastern towns in Fiore. Heartfilia Konzern is a privileged company that has been opened for over a quarter of a century. The company was actually founded by the late Duke, Jude Heartfilia, some years after he was bestowed the title of Duke as well as inherited the Love and Lucky trading company that has been in his family for generations. This was all information I had read in the paper after news of Jude Heartfilia's passing, as well as Jose Porla's insurgence, was finally made public.

"Their progress has been slow, what with all the setbacks caused by Jose and his people in the past few years, but they estimate the railway to be fully functional before the end of the year."

"So soon?" I can't help but ask, remembering that the last time I had heard about the railways being made to connect the mining towns to the west would not be ready for at least another year. "I thought Heartfilia Konzern couldn't collect the manpower to finish the railways, much less have the funds to restart the project this soon."

Rumor was that the damages created to the already built parts of the railroad were so bad they needed to be redone. Not to mention that workers were scarce after Jose had threatened and beaten those who continued to work for the Heartfilia's. Although the threat of Jose was gone, people seemed to still be wary into taking work from the Heartfilia's scared that something bad might occur if they did. All actions that Natsu had turned his cheek from because of a petty anger he had towards the late Duke.

"That was true at first, but the new head of the company has been pushing for this project to be finished. They've rounded up benefactors to help fund the project, as well as mysteriously conjured up people to work in such a short amount of time," Juvia informs me, her voice much softer as her tired eyes meet my own, "And more keep showing up looking for work."

 _Lucille…_

 _No…_

 _Lucy._

"I'm happy to hear they're doing well," Natsu murmurs out of nowhere causing both Juvia and I to whip around to look at him surprised.

It's the first thing he has said all day.

His voice sounds tired… distant even, as he continues to stare out of the window at seemingly nothing. Natsu's hair is disheveled, like he hasn't brushed it in days, and his clothes were also tousled as if he had slept in them and never bothered to change out of them. Natsu's chin is resting on the palm of his left hand with his fingers curled and covering his entire mouth. Only his eyes are visible, but even they are slightly obscured by his bangs that sweep just an inch above his nose. Still… they looked pensive rather than annoyed, angry, or indifferent. Almost as if he was holding onto every word the bluenette uttered.

"Natsu…" Juvia sighs, seemingly agitated by Natsu's apathy towards the whole conversation. "Natsu… she's overworking herself," Juvia says in an almost pleading manner. Her face is morphed into a pained expression that Natsu cannot see as his eyes continue to peer out at the large expanse of forest and sky that I am certain he isn't even seeing. "She hasn't taken a single break since arriving in Magnolia and I'm afraid that the lack of rest will take a toll on her still healing body," The bluenette insists, but Natsu still doesn't seem to react to the news.

"Lucy's family should be doing something about it then," Natsu finally says after a long pause of silence, "She's thousands of miles away, and also no longer your responsibility, so what is it that you want me to do?" Natsu asks while turning to look back at the fuming bluenette with eyes so dull I almost don't recognize the male before me.

When Juvia says nothing, Natsu turns back around and fixes himself back into the position that he had been in since I arrived to the library.

Both Juvia and Natsu remain quiet before I hear the king murmur a soft, "She should be taking a break today. I doubt Aquarius would allow her to overwork herself today."

"What do you mean by that?" Juvia then asks heatedly, clearly having overheard the king's soft mumbling.

Natsu does not answer her, and after a while he then asks if that was all that was needed to be reported, to which an angry Juvia said that that was all before bowing and storming out of the room. She looked completely livid from not getting a clear answer from the poignant king, and I could only silently share her frustration without knowing what to do myself.

I stand beside the desk where I have been this whole time staring at the closed door of the library where Juvia had stormed out of. I try to think up of what to do, what to say, because I did not understand the situation that was going on. I had learned from Juvia about the truth of who Lucille Ashley was as well as all the treasons that Jose Porla had committed for years. I learned a bit of Natsu's past, that he claims he now remembers, but even then Natsu still remains to be as quiet as he was when he first arrived to the castle all those years ago.

Moving to finish unloading all the things I brought from the kitchen, I can't help but wonder what Igneel would do in this situation. He was, after all, the only one who could ever get Natsu to budge whenever he was being stubborn. Lisanna was also one of the few who could get Natsu to talk whenever he was trying to keep things that bothered him to himself, but they were both gone and the only other people who knew the young man as well as Igneel and Lisanna was Erza, Gray, and Elfman. All the knights who were not even in the palace to begin with as they were sent out to Mavis knew where.

 _Don't be a coward! You know him just as much as the others and you two were all you had when Lisanna passed away while Elfman was off on training. You're the only one who can get to him now._

Taking in a deep breath, I look up at the male who has not moved an inch and say, "You should have something to eat," but Natsu makes no move to turn around and listen to me.

Sighing heavily, I walk towards Natsu and grab his left shoulder while giving it a light squeeze. Without looking at me or moving from his position, Natsu reaches up with his right hand and wraps it around my fingers. As he does this, I can't help but notice how much the young man resembled the lost little boy that Igneel brought to the castle years ago. Natsu hadn't looked this lost and detached since his childhood. Not even the death of Igneel and Lisanna did he look this listless. Instead, he was driven with anger and commanded with a fury that left any in his path to fear him… even me.

Both phases of his life I had left him to his own devices. When he was little, I was uninterested in looking after a boy who would not even direct his gaze at me. I had bigger problems to deal with like raising my two younger siblings while also finishing my apprenticeship with the castle's previous chef. Natsu's pain was not big enough for me to bother to help him. Prince or no prince, he was not my problem and I knew that eventually someone would come up and get the young boy to come out of his shell. Little did I know that it would be my sister that would bring him into the light and keep him there until the day of her passing.

Afterwards, Natsu seemed to shroud himself in a bitter darkness that allowed none of us to enter the fiery inferno. He kept everyone, even his own children, at bay and I did nothing but watch as he continued to create more and more distance between him and the world. However, Lucille… no… Lucy was the only one who was able to reach him. The only one willing to stand up to him, force him to see all the wrong that he was doing, but now she was gone, and Natsu had no one to bring him out of the darkness…

No one but me.

"You miss her," I note and the male's hand holding my own twitches with the obvious response. Even his eyes darken into a mournful color as they look down at the wine-red carpet.

"More than you know," Natsu murmurs before swallowing thickly.

"Then why did you let her go?" I ask while running my hands through Natsu's unruly hair and trying to brush the strands back to no avail, "Why did you send her away if you knew that you were only going to hurt everyone while doing so? Was it because you're mad at her for lying to you?"

Natsu a halfhearted chuckle that allows him to look amused for only a split second before he sobers up again and shakes his head while saying, "No… I could never be mad at her," and at his words I can't help but feel more confused.

Why fire and then send Lucil… I mean, Lucy away?

"Then why did you send her away?" I ask again, finding myself to want to know and understand Natsu's motives even more, but the pink-haired male says nothing. Instead he just shakes his head and lets go of my hand so that he can turn his chair around.

I watch the male as he situates himself into his chair and grabs the utensils I've brought with me so that he could eat his food. Natsu even thanks me for the meal before digging in and I know he's only eating so that I won't keep asking him questions, but he's wrong if he thinks I am going to let this go.

"Didn't you hear Juvia when she said that Lucy was overworking herself?" I ask the male who instantly slows down in his eating and frowns down at his bowl of soup, "You can't just abandon her like this. Sooner or later Lucy is going to burn herself out and then what are you going to do?"

"I didn't abandon her," the male growls while tightening his hands on his utensils, "I didn't abandon her," he repeats much more softly this time.

Natsu remains quiet for a long while. The whole time he seems to be having an inner turmoil until he finally loosens up and slumps forward almost as if defeated.

He looked so tired and overworked.

"She needed to be with her family," Natsu finally says while placing his eating utensils down on his desk and then sitting back in his seat. "Lucy wouldn't have gone back to Magnolia if I hadn't given her a reason to, and I know you're going to say that there could have been a better way for me to handle this. There could have been a better way, I agree, but at the time I didn't think things through. All I knew was that she needed to get home to her family. They need her more than they will admit, and for the time being they need her more than we do."

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" I can't help but to ask hopefully. The castle has not been the same since the news of her being fired and I doubt it ever would be back to those happy months we had had when Lucy had been with us if she never came back.

"I don't know," Natsu admits with a mournful sigh, "I know I had hurt her with the news of her dismissal and I know that I can never make up for the pain I must have made her go through. However, if she decides to never return I won't blame her. She deserves so much better than an immature king who is always so indecisive as well as a coward," Natsu says while giving me a weak smile, attempting and failing to get me to return the gesture, "If I ever dream of getting her back I need to grow up and stop running away from my problems like I always have. I need to keep the promise I had made to her, even when I never spoke it to her in person."

"What promise?" I can't help but ask, curiosity piquing my interest. Especially since the mention of a promise causes a light of determination to ignite in the king's dark eyes.

"I promised her that I would find her. That no matter where she went, I would find her so that we would always be together again, and I mean to keep that promise," he says while the intensity in his eyes only seems to grow with the resolution from his words. I realize then that I have never seen the male look so motivated in his life. "If Lucy comes back, or if she'll ever take me back, I promise, with you and the stars as my witness that I'll never give her another reason to cry. I will dedicate my life to her and my children, as well as this kingdom my father left in my care."

Pulling the male into a tight hug, I can't help but feel happy from how much this damn brat had grown up. My heart also felt heavy because when Natsu hugged my arm that was wrapped across his chest I could tell that he was shaking.

Things in this world were mending, slowly but surely. However, we still had a long ways to go before anything could fully be restored. Until that day came I would wait patiently by Natsu's side and pray to Mavis that both he and Lucy found the happy ending that they both so desperately deserved.

I only hoped that ending came with them being together in the end…

* * *

 **So I am finally back! Thank the heavens and I am so sorry it took me over a month to get back to you all.**

 **So in the middle of my writing this chapter around the second week of March, I was invited by one of my professors to showcase some of my work at a public event that was going to happen at our local public library. Without much thought I completely immersed myself into the story i was going to showcase which took me two weeks to write. The showcase went by awesomely, it was the first time I had publicly presented a story of mine, and everyone who read it loved it which made me super happy. I plan on doing more events such as that one in the future as I think it will help get my name out to up my chances of getting published one day.**

 **By the way, if you're interested on reading the story I presented at my public library you can find it on my Wattpad under DemonHeart42 or click on the link on my bio. I hope you all like it.**

 **Anywho, I have been working on chapter 59 since then and was hopeful that it would take me less than a week to finish, but it ended up taking me a bit longer. There was so much I wanted to incorporate in this chapter but I just didn't know how to execute my ideas. Thankfully I finally finished it and you guys no longer have to wait for this chapter.**

 **On another note, it is essay season as I'll be finishing school by the end of the first week of May, so chapter 60 may or may not be a little late. Hopefully, however, it doesn't take a whole month like this one did. Either way just anticipate the chapter being a little late.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- KayDragonide**

 **\- Tanyla**

 **\- applebitch08**

 **\- Chibi-Lazy14**

 **\- H3R0**

 **\- FairyTailLife**

 **\- Jellal Frenandes**

 **\- 21bookworm-girl**

 **\- MrKristoffer1994**

 **To my Fabulous Follo** **wers...**

 **\- KayDragonide**

 **\- applebitch08**

 **\- Tanyla**

 **\- XxCelestialPrincessxX**

 **\- MusicFanatic26**

 **\- H3R0**

 **\- theHumbleGM**

 **\- FairyTailLife**

 **\- Jellal Frenandes**

 **\- MrKristoffer1994**

 **\- Daaazer**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Guest = Because I am cruel and love giving people the feels, lol.  
**

 **\- SecretAddition = I know right! But at least he's determined to grow up and be a man that is right for Lucy.**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf = The emotions are strong with this one, lol. Either way I feel the same, but Natsu and Lucy will end up together because I will it so!**

 **\- stranger1999 = I know how the last chapter left you and a lot of other readers impatient, but I did try my best to get this chapter up as soon as I could. I apologize profusely, but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **\- DecemberRome = I don't want to go either, but the finish line just keeps inching closer and closer before the curtains close on this wonderful story. Either way I wont be leaving you all for long. There are still so many more adventures that I can't wait to take you on along with our beloved Fairy Tail babies and future original characters. We're in for the long haul!**

 **\- NXL Fairy Tail = I hope this chapter cleared up a few things, but if it didn't then I didn't execute things as smoothly as I had hoped I would. Either way good things are coming in the future, and no. I would never subject our girl to grovel at a man's feet. She's far too strong for that, but there will be a confrontation.**

 **\- Saranau34 = Honestly same. I'm supposed to be working on my draft for one of my English courses, but here I am furiously typing away to get this chapter up for you all. Lol, it's all worth it if it makes your guy's Friday. Furious, salty children will be coming out in the next chapter.**

 **\- zizi08 = I'm sorry for making you wait this long, but I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-** **XxCelestialPrincessxX = Well I'm glad that you liked it so much you were willing to somewhat forfeit sleep. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm sorry for making you wait this long.**

 **\- Sessrin = A lot of people don't like Natsu's character and I am ok with that. I think the reason is because of how, in a way, realistic I made him. As much as we want him to suck it up, grow a brain, and take charge to own up to his feelings, he instead continues to run from his feelings due to his fear, paranoia, and guilt. These are traits that a lot of people in the real world possess and I wanted to incorporate that as much as possible to show the frustration that people go through in this life. In this story, just like in real life, It's Lucy's choice to either go back with Natsu or move on just as it is his choice to let Lucy go or pursue her and this time do things right. Either choice that is made, this story will still have a happy ending.**

 **\- Littlest1 =There is so much going on and Lucy has grown so much. There has been a lot of unfairness, but soon things will sort themselves out.**

 **\- CathJorda = Lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

 **\- Moon Stone Tiger Lily = Lol same. That has literally been me every day that I wasn't able to update for you all. I could fix it... but I think I'll let it drag on a little longer. Lol jk.**

 **\- Rose = All the heartstrings are being pulled and I'm glad you liked the chapter. I haven't read or heard about that, but I'll definitely look into it when I get the chance.**

 **\- Glitterybugs = I purposefully made Natsu that way, but mostly because I had underlying intentions. You can check out my reply for Sessrin's up above which explains a bit as to why I made Natsu the way I did. Also, no they're both only 24 years old. I've purposefully allowed Natsu to develop agonizingly slow because of the whole "girls mature faster than boys" theory because it still technically applies. Like I told Sessrin, I tried to make these characters as realistic as possible while also keeping a bit of their original traits. Also, I don't take offense to your comment. In order for one to grow one must be able to take criticism both good and bad, so thank you so much for your advice. I'll definitely take into consideration from keeping all my characters from developing as slowly as I had made Natsu develop in this story.**

 **\- Flor de cerezoNFTLC = Haha yeah, that chapter had a lot of mixed emotions built into it, which was my plan all along. And that means so much to me. I have enjoyed seeing your name appear time and time again in my reviews for the past few years and it always makes me so happy. I can't wait to hear from you in my future works! Oh the adventures I have planned for us all.**

 **\- beefcakebarbierenewed = I'm sorry it took me this long to cause for your heart could take. I tried to get back as soon as I could, but either way I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **\- 11is2not11 = That would be a great idea for one of the future episodes, but for now we'll keep it light and breezy. Honestly it would be fun to have a chapter where we can lightly bully our dumb pink haired dragon slayer.**

 **\- crazi4muzik = I'm really glad you liked it, and I just saw the first episode for Fruits Basket. Literally cried from how beautiful everything looks and to see that the original English cast is back made it more surreal. It was honestly the best thing in the world for me, lol.**

 **\- Amariella = It's a gift, lol, but I am sorry if I did make you cry. Natsu is slowly getting his head out of his butt, and Lucy - as you will see below - is also getting a bit better with her full stubborness returning a hundred times stronger. Our girl is a fighter! And she will fight for what she wants and succeed!**

 **\- TJDJpanda = That makes me really happy to hear. It is tough getting the characters from a series that does not belong to you and change them around while also keeping as much of their traits as possible. I'm really glad that you've enjoyed my story thus far and I hope you also enjoyed this chapter.**

 **\- alydragneel = You're welcome, lol. Now we can all suffer in silence together. JK, we can all calm ourselves with this somewhat chill chapter and patiently wait until our two clueless beans are back together again. And yes, Natsu is very much stupid.**

 **\- FairyTailLife = Lol, yes, please kidnap me and take me away from my responsibilities so I can write to my heart's content. Don't tease me like this! Lol, I'm currently losing years of my life just writing such hear-wrenching things, but it's something I just can't help. I'm a sucker for writing angst and sadness. It's my greatest weakness and drug. And I am always proud of my work. Especially if it means that my readers want to throttle me for making them wait for updates, even when I don't mean to make them wait so long. Either way, I am glad that you are enjoying my story.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 59.5**

 _POV: Lucy_

 _Because we need to see how our strong girl is doing_

* * *

The large room is silent. The heavy weight of the silence presses down on my shoulders threatening to suffocate me, but I ignore the smothering feeling as I continue to pour over the paperwork scattered across my desk. Still, as I continue to read over the paperwork, I can't help but feel the penetrating dark gaze of my visitor who continues to refuse to let me work in peace.

"You know, I can't get my work done if I can't concentrate because you keep on staring at me," I tell the visitor who only sips at their tea absentmindedly from across my desk.

"Then stop doing your work and take a break," The elderly male says cheerily while shooting me a bright smile that is partially concealed behind his brilliantly white mustache.

Glowering at the old man, I shake my head and once again bow over my work while signing my name on the contracts that I have already looked over. This only prompts the older man to grunt and noisily place his cup of tea down on the desk between us. Another grunt behind him indicates that we are not alone and I mentally curse from how silent the other male in the room is.

I wasn't used to people being so quiet. Everyone in the manner always had a tendency of making their presence known as soon as they entered a room. These two, however, liked to sneak up on me whenever I wasn't paying attention. This only seemed to irritate me because it meant that I would get distracted and fall even further behind on my work.

Looking back up from my work, my eyes come into contact with piercing orange eyes that glare down at me. When I had first looked into those dark amber eyes I had felt a twinge of alarm, but it had quickly been quelled after I remembered the many times a menacing gaze had tried to oppress me. The thought quickly erased my fear and I have since been able to look into my estranged cousin's eyes without even batting my own as the male takes a seat beside the elder man who looks amused at my exasperation. They have both been making it their mission to try to distract me from my work every day for the past three weeks since their arrival.

Makarov and Laxus Dreyar arrived three weeks ago after hearing the news of my father's passing which has spread throughout the country like wildfire. The news of Duke Heartfilia's death and the treason Jose Porla committed has been passed from ear to ear since the day I, along with the children, were rescued from Phantom Lord's headquarters up north.

The news has caused many troublesome affairs throughout the kingdom like the reveal of the nobles who had been in league with the traitorous baron, as well as the common folk who still follow to carry out the imprisoned baron's dream. Thankfully none of the threats Phantom Lord's minions made were ever directed towards me and my family. We have been living relatively peaceful lives with the only thing hanging over our heads being the tumultuous position my father's company was currently at.

"You need to take a break kid," Laxus Dreyar, my older cousin of thirty years, announces so loudly that my ears ring from the sudden noise.

"Laxus is right my dear. You have only been back for less than a month," Makarov notes in a serious yet sympathetic tone, "You've hardly slept or eaten well enough since you've gotten back. You need to rest."

The warmth emitted from the older Dreyar's words moves me, and I'm more than tempted to stop and indulge them. However, I have been doing just that for the past weeks we have been spending together which has caused me to fall behind on the paper work I have been working on since my arrival to Magnolia. Then again, it also wasn't fair to keep deserting them to do my work when this is the first time I have ever seen them in my life.

I remember clearly when they had arrived to the manor a day after I had returned from Oak Town when I had recovered enough to travel. I had been in my room resting while reading over some documents Loke had given me when they entered my room while being guided by a spritely Mrs. Spetto who was chatting up a storm with and a short and elderly man. The two were being followed by a large muscular blond male who looked almost as menacing as Gajeel, if not more. It wasn't long before the old maid introduced the two males as my estranged grandfather and cousin.

Makarov was my mother's father who lived up in a border town in the country of Bosco along with my cousin Laxus who was the son of my mother's older brother Ivan. Both males lived together alone, with my uncle Ivan locked away for crimes the males refused to tell me about, and the apparently owned their own trading company that has been within the Dreyar family far longer than Love & Lucky has been in the Heartfilia family. Makarov even told me that that was how my parents had met when my father had gone up to Bosco to make connections when he was nineteen and my mother seventeen.

Apparently my father had fallen in love with my mother and after a whole year of repeatedly returning to Bosco my father eventually convinced Layla to marry him after she turned eighteen. After that my father brought down Layla to live in Magnolia with him where she remained up until she died when I was six.

Before Layla had died, Mrs. Spetto told me that my grandfather and cousin would visit us in Magnolia a few times a year when I was little. However, after my mother had died Makarov and Laxus had only come down for Layla's funeral, which I have no recollection of ever seeing them there, and after that my father broke all ties with the Dreyar men. Since then, neither Laxus nor Makarov had ever heard anything about either my father or myself until about two months ago that news of my father's death spread throughout the country like wildfire.

When the news had finally reached them they apparently cancelled some business trips they were planning on taking to the country of Minstrel and instead headed towards Magnolia. Since their arrival, both males have made it their mission to care and watch over me as much as possible as well as learn more about myself. There was many years' worth of information that we needed to catch up on, but unfortunately I did not make enough time for them with all the work I needed to do with Love & Lucky.

I had made it my mission to rescue as much of the tumbling company as I could by finishing up the railroads to the west that my father had been so invested in finishing when he was alive. After that I could return to starting up the trade again so that a good amount of revenue was filtering in and out of the Heartfilia bank account so that I could help the people of Magnolia like my father had before me.

There was just too much to do and I had no time to take the unnecessary breaks that my family continuously begged me to take.

"I can't right now," I tell the males while looking back down at the paper work in front of me, "I've recently gotten word that the materials we were missing to continue building are finally going to arrive soon. This means that I need to find more people to work for us if I want this project to be finished before winter. Not to mention the fact that I need to set up meetings with my father's previous business partners. Since the whole incident with Phantom Lord, a lot of people don't want to work for or with us and it's my job to get them back on board with this project," I explain while signing off another document,

"You need to rest Lucy," Makarov insists while sounding so much more worried and pleading that it hurts my heart, "The doctor said you shouldn't be working this soon. You still have so much more time you need to rest."

"I don't have time to rest grandfather," I say with exasperation, hating the way his dark eyes remind me of Natsu's. The thought of the pink haired male leaves a knot in my stomach which forces me to look away from my grandfather, "My family's company has been hit severely in the months that it has been neglected and I need to save as much of my father's last project as I can," I reason, but this only seems to make the males angry, "This is my company now, and I need to do what is best for it to remain afloat," I murmur more to myself than to them, but they still seem to hear me.

"There is no need for you to take on all of this work by yourself Lucy," Makarov argues, his voice sounding aggravated from my stubbornness, "Why can't you let that boy Loke take over while you rest? If you don't stop now you'll work yourself to an early grave."

"Listen to the old man Lucy. You need to sto…"

"DON'T YOU SEE I CAN'T?!" I explode while slamming my hands down on the desk so hard the impact shakes my very bones.

I realize at that moment that I'm shaking and breathing hard. The knot in my stomach and throat have tightened so much that it feels like I'm suffocating, and my eyes are burning with the threat of oncoming tears brought on by frustration.

Couldn't they understand that I just can't stop?

Didn't they see how important it was for me to finish my father's work? Did they not realize I was doing this for the well being of my people and my family?!

Did they not know I was doing it for me?

"Lucy…" Makarov murmurs, and I barely realize that he's standing beside me with a comforting hand wrapped around my trembling fist.

"I… I can't do it… I can't stop… not… not now at least," I admit, my voice shaky and sounding breathless and tired, "If I stop now all I'll do is think of _him_ and his children and how I can't be with them," I whisper as Makarov's hand squeezes my own, seemingly uncaring of the scar that is pressed against his palm.

I can't help but to put my left hand over his wrinkled hand and mentally laugh at how similar our hands look with my scars appearing similar to his wrinkles and age spots. It made me wonder what else we held in common other than our hands and and similarly blonde hair, although his is now a wispy white that looks like clouds wrapped around his head. I want to ask him if he thought we held something in common, but then I look into his dark eyes and once again I'm reminded of pink hair and an angry conversation that takes me back to square one.

"I can't stop now grandpa," I tell the older male while looking away to stare down at the unfamiliar desk that serves as my own workspace in the remodeled library my father used to work himself sick in. Now that I think about it, I have seemed to take his place and the thought scares me because I now understand him somewhat on why he did the things that he did when I was little. However that still didn't mean that I would ever forget the pain I had gone through during those long dark years.

Even if I was now in his shoes, I vowed on his and my mother's grave that I would not let the losses in my life change me like it had changed him and Natsu. I would finish this project and stand on my own two feet with the help of my family and prove to myself that I am not a useless damsel that always needs to be safe.

Just because I couldn't fight for myself did not mean that I could not defend what was rightfully mine, and I refused to lose another thing ever again in this lifetime.

"I need to finish this," I tell the older male while giving his and a final squeeze before letting go and turning back to my work, "I need to finish this so that I can get back everything that rightfully belongs to me," I say more to myself, and feeling newly inspired, I get back to work while both my cousin and grandfather give each other a look before settling back into watching me work.

With the newly appointed silence, I get back to reading the remaining paperwork that is left on my desk, but unfortunately the silence does not last. Instead, all three of us sitting around the desk jump at the sound of the library's door slamming open while all of my workers spill into the room in a large wave of people.

"What in Mavis' name are you all doing?" I demand as everyone crowds around the desk, each with a knowing look in their twinkling eyes. Loke especially looks excited as he can barely hide his grin, and I can't help but notice the slight skip in his step. Even Virgo, the most poignant person I have ever known other than Juvia looks as excited as the twins who happily jump up and down from the edge of the desk in front of me.

"Loke, what is this? Can't you see that I'm working?" I ask the orange-haired male whose grin only seems to widen, "Aquarius, I need you to get everyone to leave. I need to finish this paperwork so that I can start looking for workers," I tell the bluenette who stands off to the side while watching me intently with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"There's no need," Capricorn, my personal butler who has worked for my family for years, speaks up while remaining standing ramrod straight behind my grandfather's chair.

Before I can ask what he means, Loke procures a large stack of papers that he hands over to me in two different piles. I ask him what this is as I look through several of the papers that seem to look like work contracts while the other pile seems to hold astonishing amount of numbers on every paper.

"You can take a break now," Loke announces ecstatically as I continue to try and make sense of what it is that I am looking at, "All those papers are donations from your father's previous benefactors," Loke explains while pointing at the smaller of the two piles, "And this one is all the employee contracts we've just received from willing workers who start immediately working on the railways once the materials arrive in Gallowstown."

Completely rendered at a loss for words, I look through the papers amazed to find that more than half of my father's previous benefactors had agreed to send their aid to us. That and the fact that we had over a hundred new employees willing to work which meant that we could possibly finish this project much faster than anticipated.

No wonder everyone looked so excited.

"How… How did you do this?" I ask the orange-haired male whose smile beams so bright it almost blinds me.

"It wasn't me," he says, and I can't help but notice a knowing look in his eye that makes me curious as to where these papers came from, "They were all mailed in together just a while ago along with this package," Loke continues while handing me a small cardboard box.

Taking the box from his hand, I open the box and freeze at the sight of the contents within. Inside the small box is half a loaf of bread that looks like it was torn in half. Beside the torn loaf of bread there is also a perfectly intact white dandelion as well as a note that reads, _Happy Birthday Luigi_.

 _Why would you give me your food when you hardly have anything to eat?_

 _Because you're my friend… or are we not friends?_

 _Yeah, we're friends._

Feeling my heart race and my hands shake, I lift both the dandelion and the small piece of parchment before standing from my seat and walking towards the nearby window situated behind my chair. Everyone in the room watches me silently as I open one of the small windows and hold up the dandelion in front of my face. I take a moment to stare at the white tufts of dandelion seeds before I cast my wish by blowing on the seeds and watching them scatter in the wind.

"Who sent you this?" Laxus asks while looking over the completed paper work I would no longer have to worry about.

"My guardian angel," I murmur while watching the seedlings drift off in the wind before looking down and tracing the abhorred nickname written on the small piece of parchment.

I feel warm tears slip down my cheeks, but I can't help the smile that blooms across my face as I shake my head and then look up at Loke who is now standing beside me while saying, "He's an idiot," while earning a brighter smile from the male.

"As if we didn't already know that," Loke scoffs playfully while I wipe my eyes as he murmurs a soft, "Happy birthday princess," and places a soft kiss on top of my head.

Soon after I am bombarded by 'Happy Birthday's' from everyone around me. Hugs and kisses are received and all the while I can't help but to continue smiling like a fool because my father's… no… my company was not going to fail. My family was happy, safe, and with me for the first time in a long time.

For the rest of the day I allow my family to be my distraction instead of work. For the rest of the day I laugh and smile along with the others as we talk and eat and enjoy each other's company outside in the vast garden of my home. It's the first time in such a long time that I feel whole and happy with no worry in the world. Those worries could be fussed about tomorrow, but today I would indulge myself and mend further the rift that lay between the family I have recently met and the family I had created since I was child.

Today I would celebrate and rest my body and mind beneath the leaves of the Sakura covered world and enjoy spring and all its blessings. Looking at the pink flowers, I'm reminded of pink hair that somehow made all this merriment happen. I am also once again reminded on how spring did not hold the same appeal that summer did, and currently I couldn't wait for summer to finally arrive and stay forever. However, until then I would relax and regain my strength. All while trying to keep my mind from thinking of this time that I was away from my three favorite Dragneels.


	61. Chapter 60

Rain patters lightly against the cool glass while streaking down in tiny rivers as the world outside is overpowered by the rain that pours down from the heavens. A breeze carries the rain to the side and causes the trees to sway in a peaceful dance with lighting as their spotlight and the rolling thunder their passionate music.

"NATSU!"

Jumping at the sudden yell, I turn around in my chair to look over at an annoyed Juvia who glares at me from across my desk. She has a few papers in her hands as well as a pen that looks about ready to be jabbed in my eye.

"He wasn't paying attention," Gray mutters from his seat across my desk as he lounges comfortably while reading a book, "Hey flame-brain, pay attention why don't ya!"

Glaring at the male, I turn to give my full attention to the bluenette who looks about ready to explode when I ask her what we were talking about again.

"The Summer Solstice," Mirajane chimes in from where she is reading with the children on the ground a few feet away.

She is waiting with the children for me to finish this meeting so that I can go to lunch with the kids. It's a new routine that was implemented when we arrived to the castle two months ago. It had been my idea, much to the children's chagrin, but Mirajane's stern words quickly changed their minds. Now they both would eagerly arrive to the library to wait for me to finish up my work so we could head down to the dining room for lunch and even dinner. Meals that I now never allowed myself to skip.

"We're in the middle of planning your birthday Natsu," Levy sighs from beside Juvia while pushing up her glasses and looking as worn as Juvia. Only she appears to be less irritated than the older bluenette.

"Oh…" I say while recalling why it was that everyone was currently standing around my desk, "Right…"

Fixing my chair and grabbing the papers laid out in front of me, I look through Juvia's immaculate notes on her ideas for the celebration. From what I am currently reading she seems to not want to hold back.

Endless stands of food and games, fire performances, music, a ball, fireworks, and so many more activities have been planned for this upcoming event. However, the excessively planned event had nothing to do with my birthday landing on the summer solstice, rather it had more to do with the fact that it _was_ the summer solstice.

Within Fiore, for thousands of years it has been held as a tradition to celebrate the beginning of each season. However, each city and town tends to celebrate a different season and has their own forms of celebrations. An example would be how Magnolia celebrates spring by holding a cherry blossom viewing party all day and night for the whole town to participate in when the Sakura trees are in full bloom. Other than Magnolia, most of the Eastern towns also tend to celebrate spring more than the rest of Fiore. Fall is mostly celebrated in the small mid-Western Towns with the biggest celebration held in Oak Town. A celebration that thanks the deities for a bountiful harvest. Winder is celebrated throughout the towns and cities hidden within the several mountains scattered throughout the country while summer is held throughout the south with the main celebration mostly held in Crocus which was also known as the dragon festival.

So far that I've heard it's the biggest celebration in all of Fiore.

"The celebration will last three days," Juvia continues once she has my full attention, "Day one will mainly consist of the traditional festival held between the church and the colosseum with various vendors and games set up. Day two will also have vendors, but the festivities will mostly be moved for the dragon king's ball. The townspeople will have their dance in the colosseum while the nobles will come to the castle where we will celebrate your birthday. Day three will be the final day of the festivities and when we will hold the annual games in the colosseum."

I check off the things on the copy I have been given of the itinerary while also dreading the arrival of the ball. Mostly because every year ever since I arrived to the castle as a kid I was succumbed to participate in the dance against my will. I never did much like spending a whole evening with pompous nobles who still sneered at me for not being a true blood heir. There was also the fact that there would probably be a lot of Jose's old followers. Whether they would try to win my fancy or stab me in the back would all be up to chance. Thankfully the security measures had been the first thing to be established before the festival's actual planning.

"Have the invitations already been sent out?" Gray asks while closing his book to look over at his fiancé who nods her head, "How many nobles do we expect to show up?"

"All of them," Juvia mutters while scribbling something in her folder, and at that everyone in the room turns to look at me.

Shocked at having everyone look at me, it doesn't take time, however, for me to realize why.

Lucy was a noble, which meant that an invitation 'should' have been sent to her. However, I had specifically order Juvia to not deliver her invitation. An order I'm more than certain she has not listened to, but I would not call her out on the matter. Truth was I wanted nothing more than for Lucy to be there. I missed her too much to not want her there…

But it still wasn't time.

I still don't feel ready to face her and ask for her forgiveness. I know that I'm not yet at the level a man must be to deserve a woman such as herself, and if a man stepped up and took from right under my nose I would only be willing to let her go so long as that man treated her as if she were the sun itself. Even if it meant my own heartache, Lucy deserved to obtain her true happiness.

Especially now that she was no one's prisoner and under no one's rule except her own.

"Is that all for today?" I ask, sounding more annoyed than I intended which leaves everyone glowering at my lack of interest in the bluenette's comment.

Stamping my approval on the festival's planned events, I then watch everyone, except the children and Mirajane, quietly make their way out of library.

I then turn to the trio waiting for me while asking them, "You all ready for lunch?" to which they all nod their heads. "Then let's go," I tell them as the kids scamper to their feet and eagerly follow me towards the dining room.

* * *

 **Chapter 60 - The Promise Made in the Rain**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

After lunch the rain still hasn't let up as it continues to hit the glass doors of the balcony in the astronomy tower. It's become sort of a habit in the past to weeks for the children and myself to lounge around the small room after lunch, or sometimes even dinner, before the children had to return to their lessons.

"Are we going to get to go to the festival this year?" Rosy asks while turning to look from where she's sitting on my lap with one of the constellation books opened on the floor in front of her.

"Only if you two promise to behave," I tell the small girl while brushing my fingers through her long soft hair, "But if you do go you're going to have to go with guards," I then inform her which only causes her to pout with disappointment.

"Can't we just go with Aunty Mira by ourselves? I promise that we'll be good," Rosy begs, looking hopeful at the prospect that I'll say yes.

Looking down at her, I give her an uneasy smile before looking up to find Happy looking at us curiously from where he's sitting. He's probably also hoping that I'll say that they could go on their own with Mirajane. It's actually one of the first times in a while that he's even willingly looked in my direction since he's still mad at me over the order that had been given in firing and banishing Lucy, although that last part was mostly Erza's doing and not my own.

It's tempting to say yes to be a little closer to the boy's good graces, but I knew that giving him everything he wanted was not the best option in this case. Especially since there was a reason there were so many security protocols taking place during the festival.

"Sorry you two, but that's a hard no," I sigh, watching Happy's and Rosy's dejected expressions pierce my heart. Their disappointment never ceased to make me feel horrible for the way I've locked them up in the castle for their own safety.

They don't know this, but there had been a few incidents where a few of Jose's followers that were still at large have attempted to kidnap the kids while they were in town with Mirajane or Juvia. Thankfully the knights placed to watch over them had been able to take them down before anything could happen. However, ever since the third attempt the children have been under house arrest which has only increased their restlessness.

"But why," Rosy pouts while sinking back and letting her head fall back on my shoulder, "I promise we'll be good. I really, really promise."

Chuckling, I hug the small girl and kiss the top of her head wanting nothing more than to cave, but I know I can't no matter how much I want to.

"I know you'll behave honey, but I still can't say yes," I murmur into her hair, "I want to say yes, I really do, but I can't."

"You're the king. You can say yes, and everyone will listen when you say you'll let us go without an escort," Happy interjects while glowering from his seat.

"Happy, I can't. Not this time, and no, it's not because I enjoy watching you suffer," I tell the small boy and cutting him off before he could make a sly comment. "Do you two remember those bad men that had taken you away?" I ask them after a long pause of silence and they nod.

"The ones who were after Lucille?" Rosy asks, her voice sounding so small and timid when saying the blonde's name.

I nod while the small girl turns her head to look up at me and asks, "I thought they were locked up?"

"Some of them are, but a lot of them are still out there looking to get revenge for us locking up Jose," I explain to them, "And one thing they've been trying to do is get to you two. That's the reason you can't leave the castle without guards accompanying you." Both children look pensive, and while Rosalind seems to accept my answer, Happy doesn't look as convinced. "The answer is still no Happy. If you or your sister were to be taken again I wouldn't know what I'd do if I could not get you back this time. Besides, if Lucy were to hear that Jose's people had taken you away she would be devastated."

The mention of the blonde seems to be the one thing that gets through the small boy's head. His eyes widen and then sadden a bit as he continues to think.

Both kids stay quiet and the only sound is that of the rain still beating down on the glass door of the balcony and the soft crackling of the nearby fire. I know that the reason that they're quiet is because I had mentioned Lucy, a name that had sort of become taboo around the castle. However, I realized that it was the only name that could get them to calm down whenever they would get overexcited or stubborn. It left me wondering what it was that the blonde had told them the last time they had seen her.

Whatever it was it sure did help to calm them down…

Most of the time.

On the other hand, there was one thing that she had promised them. A promise that I was willing to help her complete once the time was right…

"I miss her," Rosy murmurs, breaking the silence as she sits up and keeps her back to me as she asks, "Daddy, do you miss her too? I know Happy and everyone else also miss her, but… do you?"

Letting myself fall backwards, I lay on the ground with my arms tucked behind my head as I stare up at the roof along with its painted constellations. I can feel both of the children's eyes on me as I wonder how it is that I should answer them.

Of course I missed Lucy. More than I had ever thought that I would. Every day that she was gone was torture, but I knew that every second that passed was a second I was closer to seeing her and hopefully be allowed to patch the things between us. Seconds that I was using to repent for everything I had made her go through in the past months she had been hiding amongst us. For what I was still making her go through.

Taking in a deep breath, I keep my eyes on the constellation I now recognize as Orion and for a second, I'm taken back to that night on a boat headed for Hargeon. The sound of the waves, the smell of the sea, and the soft voice of the girl my memories had been trying to remember for so long. The girl I had once promised that I would find, but instead found me.

And I sent her away…

"I miss her too," I finally admit while exhaling deeply, "But she can't be with us… not yet at least." I say before either child could start up a fuss, "I haven't been the greatest friend, much less the greatest father, and right now what I'm trying to do is get better at being both. I want to be a great king, one you and everyone within Fiore can respect and follow without needing to worry. I also want to be a better friend to all of my friends who have done so much for me… Most of all I want to be the kind of dad that you can be proud of, just like I had been proud of your grandfather Igneel."

"Is that why you sent Lucille away?" Happy asks, and I nod.

"She needed to learn how to live on her own. To live a life where no one threatened and intimidated her like her father and Jose. To become the strong, independent woman I have always wanted her to be since we were kids, and now she can. However, I needed to send her away so that she could discover that on her own, even if it meant that you three would end up hating me for it, but I only did it because I love her…"

Both children gasp at my open confession looking as if I had said the craziest thing in the whole world.

"I KNEW IT!" Rosy cries as she turns around and throws herself onto my chest effectively knocking out all the air from in me, "You do love her!" she crows sounding excited with hearts in her eyes.

"I do," I gasp as I try to regain my breath. However I can't help but laugh along with the bubbly girl, "But you know I love you and your brother more, right?" I then ask her and her smile only widens.

"I love you too daddy," she states while wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face into my shoulder. "Happy loves you too even if he won't say it," she then murmurs into my shoulder as I hold her close while thanking the heavens that my children were safe and happy, and that I now had the opportunity to become a better person that they could look up to.

"Are you going to bring her back?" Happy then asks once I've sat back down while his sister refuses to let go of me. "Are you going to bring Lucille back home?"

Sighing, I look over at the young boy whose hard, yet hopeful expression, burns me with its curiosity.

"I can't force her to come back, but that doesn't mean I won't try to get her back," I tell him, feeling the weight of my own words dampen my mood, "If Lucy decides that where she is makes her happier than all we can do is accept her decision. You can still visit her, and she can still visit you, but she'd most likely stay in magnolia. But, if she decides to come back, I would welcome her back into the castle… even if she didn't want to be with me she'd still get to come home."

Happy nods, looking slightly satisfied, but also worried. He was probably thinking about a scenario where Lucy decided not to come back to us. The thought left a bad taste in my mouth because that was the last thing I ever wanted.

I no longer wanted to be apart from Lucy, but I would respect her decision either way. I owed her that much, but that did not mean I would stop trying to pursue her. The only way I'd stop is if she outright told me that she wholeheartedly never wanted to see me ever again. I wouldn't push myself and my feelings onto her. Instead, I'd rather try finding a way for us to at least remain friends. Anything that would keep her in my life.

"This isn't going to make things better…" Happy pouts while crossing his arms stubbornly, "I'm still mad at you for hurting Lucille's feelings."

"Me too!" Rosy pipes up while pushing back and giving me the cutest angry look she could muster.

She looked just like Lisanna whenever the woman would scold me for being too childish.

It was endearing.

"I know," I murmur while giving them both a smile and waving for the boy to join me and his sister, "But I promise here, with the stars as my witness, that I'll never abandon you two again, or make Lucy cry. I'll get better, if you'll just give me a little more time."

At first, I think that Happy won't come to me. That he'll remain sitting in his chair and simply stare at me and keep his distance like he has since our return to the castle. Instead, however, he jumps off his seat and into my arms to hug both me and his sister tightly.

"You better keep your promise," the small boy mutters while his sister nods her head causing me to chuckle.

"I will," I tell them while kissing both their heads and holding them in my arms as I begin to tell them stories.

Stories of a young duchess and the orphaned boy who saved her life, and the beautiful friendship they shared.

Stories of their adventures in the forest filled with fairies, the many promises made between the two, the reason why they stopped being friends, ss well as the last promise the boy made in the rain before losing his memories.

A promise he still intended to keep…

* * *

 **So much has happened these past few weeks! First of all, finals week this semester was the most stressful one I had ever faced in the few years I've been in Uni, but thankfully I was able to pass my classes. However, the stress was so bad I needed to take some time to de-stress my mind, and when I finally came back to finish writing chapter 60 I got the nastiest case of writer's block. Thankfully I was finally able to push through and get you all a chapter!**

 **Anywho, as you know there are a few chapters left in this story which means that we're getting really close to the finish line with S.T.S.O.F. Because of this, during my writer's block I have started thinking up what I'll be doing for my next project which will ultimately be in rewriting Paranormal. I went back and reread the chapters I already have up, and although I am slightly satisfied with what I've written up so far, I think that I can do better. Especially since I've improved my writing significantly since I first published it back in 2015. I'll also be working on another side project with a friend during the summer, so we'll see how that goes.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **A special shout out to both Kauia and Flor de cerezoNFTLC for their suggestion in adding Makarov and Laxus into the story. I honestly don't think I would have added them in if you guys hadn't suggested it. I had completely forgotten to give them their shout out in the last chapter, so here it is now. Thank you both again for your amazing suggestions!**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- 31**

 **\- bearbearelc**

 **\- death to sasuke**

 **\- theHumbleGM**

 **\- codevivi**

 **\- fireelemental139**

 **\- Nikami123**

 **\- fairyblue1132**

 **\- stormforce 15**

 **\- dareaderreads**

 **\- valdrendaux**

 **\- emeraldheartzies**

 **\- Cassetteth**

 **\- NicoleRoss20**

 **\- Rosey-Chan**

 **To my Fabul** **ous Followers...**

 **\- Ushindeshi**

 **\- 31**

 **\- bearbearelc**

 **\- NineYetis**

 **\- codevivi**

 **\- fireelemental139**

 **\- Nikami123**

 **\- fairyblue1132**

 **\- Ruka83**

 **\- stormforce 15**

 **-** **dareaderreads**

 **\- Eirie17**

 **\- CelestialGemini8**

 **\- valdrendaux**

 **\- Cassetteth**

 **And to my Fantabulous Reviewers...**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf = Haha I'm glad you had liked the chapter, and yes our flamehead idiot is learning how to be less selfish. I also did not listen and overworked myself too much *** _nervous laughs_ *** but I passed and I no longer have to worry about school for a few months so all is good lol.**

 **\- Secret a = Don't worry, I cried too, lol, and who knows. We'll just have to see which of the two will be the one to step up to the challenge.**

 **\- stranger1999 = Morons will always remain morons unless they decide to learn to grow up. Thankfully, our moron is attempting to do just that. Yeah, Lucy is learning that she is no longer alone in the one place she had always felt so isolated. There's growth being made!**

 **\- Ushindeshi = I'm glad you understand, and yes, our two love birds will get the happy ending that they both deserve!**

 **\- CathJorda = No he's not mad, he's just a butt lol. Ooh, you're looking into the future, and I really like that idea. I just might and go ahead and use it, so thank you!**

 **\- TJDJpanda = There honestly is no better feeling than just immersing yourself in your writing, and thank you that is really nice to hear and makes me really happy and inspired to keep writing.**

 **\- beefcakebarierenewed = I feel the same way lol.**

 **\- Flor de cerezoNFTLC = I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter! I also wasn't going to add Makarov and Laxus, but the impulsive part of my brain was just like "Yup, we've gotta add them. Two people pointed out that they'd like to see them so you gotta do it" and before I knew it I had added them in, lol. I don't regret it, and also thank you for suggesting that I do add them in. Also, that is exactly why I kept them apart. So that they both learn how to understand themselves individually before they can be together. To mend themselves and come to terms with their broken pasts so that they can move on with their lives and be happy. I don't mind the messiness. Our emotions are chaotic and that's what makes them beautiful!**

 **\- Perfect Memories = Ooh, I wonder who will break first? The dragon king, or the celestial duchess/princess? Their reunion will be chaotic, but then again what's a spark without a little fire, right? Mira is also learning to speak up for herself, something that Aquarius was never able to do against Jude. Progress.**

 **\- Guest = Well... heh... you see *** _climbs up a tree to escape river of tears_ *****

 **\- NXL Fairy Tail = I'm really happy you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry I made you wait this long for a new update. Mira has always been like a big sister to Natsu, even when they weren't that close when they were younger Natsu still looked up to her. What Natsu did was wrong, and yes he regrets it, but he is still immature and learning how to make things better. Your twenties are the years people do tend to make the most mistakes in their lives. What matters here is how he fixes the mess he created. Yes, they'll have their happy ending, and the time for that is coming ever so closer.**

 **\- Saranau34 = Yes he is and I love him with every fiber of my 'motherly' being.**

 **\- Littlest1 = They are indeed two idiots in a pod, but that's what makes them perfect for one another. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and do you really think that a small order such as that will stop our warrior princess?**

 **\- FairyTailLife = He is a fool and she is a warrior and together they make a pretty good team. lol, i'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry I made you wait this long for another chapter, but we are almost to the end *** _sobs_ *** also, I feel you on that I am my own character in the story of life that needs to make decisions rather than just run away from their problems... haha whoops.**

 **\- = I'm glad you liked the chapter, and sorry again for the late update. And yes, my babies do miss each other, and yeah the time apart has given them time to reflect on themselves and how they intend to improve themselves. For one, Lucy is learning how to take the reins of her life and not allow anyone to ever make decisions for her, much less intimidate her, and Natsu is learning how to be a better man and not run away from his problems. He's owning up to his faults and growing from those lessons. He's also learning to keep his promises, both new and old.**

 **\- Arisa-chan = That's exactly why Natsu has been the way he has been. If he had not acted the way he had and done what needed to be done Lucy would still be refusing to go back home. Natsu isn't cruel, dumb and a bit harsh with his methods that could have been handled differently, but not cruel. He loves Lucy too much to let her suffer alone.**

 **\- DecemberRome = I think it could be both. I know it's both for me, lol. That's why I always have tissues on hand.**

 **\- XxCelestialPrincessxX = I'm glad you enjoyed it, and once again sorry for the long wait.**

 **\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm happy you enjoyed Mira's POV. I had wanted to do one for a long while, but it never seemed to be the perfect time until now. I'm also happy you enjoyed Natsu's secret gift.**

 **\- Guest = There's a thing called breaking the rules. One thing that both Lucy and Natsu are really good at doing. Besides, Lucy knows a few people on the inside who'd help her break those very rules.**

 **\- fairyblue1132 = Thank you! That makes me really happy to hear!**

 **\- habash = I missed you all too! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully this one was to your liking too!**

 **\- guest = Sorry I updated super late, but I hope you still enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

 **If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any** **questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	62. Chapter 61

The days passed by in a blur of planning for the upcoming festival that before any of us realized it the first day of the festivities was upon us in a flash. It was as if I had blinked once only to be transported to the brightly decorated streets lined with vendors and a never ending current of passing people. All who were as excited to enjoy what the festival had to offer as the two children jumping happily on either side of me, their hands tightly grasped in my own to keep them from rushing away from my side.

"Tell me again why it is that we're here?" Erza, whose mood had not lightened in the months since our return from Oak Town.

In fact, she has been in a foul mood upon her return to the castle a few weeks ago after following rumors of where Jose's other henchmen that were still on the run were hiding. She was able to track down every one of them, but she still believed that there were a few more out there that worked in the shadows. It was why her mood had been so foul since the moment I told her that the children and I would be participating in the events on the first day of the festival. A plan she had tried to convince me out of, but to no avail.

"The children wanted to enjoy the festival," I inform the grumpy general while pulling Rosy back when she tried to take a step to run over to the nearby stall that was selling intricately tied ribbons that slipped easily into your hair, "And I wanted to join them for once," I then continue while leading both kids towards the table of ribbons so Rosy could admire the craftsmanship and choose one of the many hair accessories.

"You should have just stayed in the castle. It's dangerous for you three to gallivant around as if without a care in the world," Erza argues. Her voice increasingly sounding more aggravated with every nonchalant answer that I give her.

"We're fine," I inform her after paying for the hair accessory that the small girl finally chose as I help her slip it into her loose hair just behind her right ear, "You yourself made sure that the streets be heavily lined with soldiers you handpicked yourself. Besides, you and Jellal are walking with us, so there is nothing for me to fear," I then add while nodding to her husband who nods silently back at me before returning his watchful eyes back to the crowd around us. "Now stop fussing and let me enjoy today with my children," I then warn the woman who says nothing afterwards. Instead, she only gives me a dark look as we continue our way through the crowd with our entourage following close behind.

The truth was I had no intention of joining the children to the festival. I had only planned on sending them with their aunts and uncle along with a few other soldiers so that they could all enjoy the festivities while I worked. However, after I had heard how Erza had planned on securing their safety, with a circle made up completely of soldiers, I had decided that it would be best for me to accompany the children to keep the overprotective general from going overboard. She had no choice but to listen to my commands. Especially if I was present to keep those commands in check. My presence also allowed Elfman to saunter off and enjoy the festivities with his wife Evergreen as well as Mirajane who had disappeared only a few minutes ago to enjoy a table selling bouquets of flowers.

"I want a wooden sword!" Happy exclaims while tugging on my arm to lead me towards a stand selling intricately crafted wooden swords that seemed to catch the eyes of a few other boys his age from the city.

"But you already have wooden swords," I point out to the ecstatic boy who doesn't listen to me as he proceeds to drag me towards the stand.

We stay at the stand for a few minutes while both children inspect the wooden weapons with piqued interest. All the while Erza must have forgotten that she was angry because she quickly steps up inspect the small toys with an interest of her own. Jellal soon steps up as well and whispers something in her ear that leaves a glistening look in her eye. I don't miss the soft smile that graces her lips when she lifts up a sword to admire it.

I recognize the look she has…

It's the same look Lisanna used to get when she was pregnant and started thinking about motherhood…

"Did you choose one already?" I ask Happy, whose attention seemed to have been replaced by something in the crowd beside us.

"Huh?" the boy asks after I call out his name again, "Nothing," he then answers before I can ask what he was looking at and proceeds to turn around and hand the vendor the intricate sword he had finally decided I would be purchasing for him.

Looking back the way the boy had been looking at, a flash of gold and brown catches my eye for a second. However, the crowd quickly swallows up the flash of gold and brown leaving me to crane my head and look around to see if I can spot it again, but instead I lose sight of it. Even when I continue to strain myself to continue searching, I don't find anything except a young girl walking with her family with a lighter shade of blonde than what I was looking for.

Had my brain been playing a trick on me?

That seemed the most probable option. She wouldn't be here after all…

Lucy's face, however, continues to pop up in my head for the rest of the day…

* * *

Panting, I clutch my chest as I try to catch my breath in an empty and dark alleyway. I remain standing there for a few minutes before I'm calm enough to peer over the side of the building and back into the busy street.

Through the opening of a nearby stand, I find Natsu searching through the crowd with a hopeful look on his face. He cranes his head to try to see over the thick horde of tourists while his dark and desperate eyes continue to search. All the while he doesn't notice Happy sneak a glance in my exact direction before going back to getting his father to try to buy him a new wooden sword even when we all knew he had a bunch of them back home.

Natsu only stops his search when he sees a family pass by with their daughter who had a lighter shade of blonde hair than my own. I still don't miss the disappointed look in his eye when he finally turns around to pay for his son's toy and moves on with his entourage before they all disappear into the thick crowd.

I have half a mind to follow them, my heart reaching out towards the small group of people I still consider my family, but I stay put when I hear someone call out my name from behind. Clenching my teeth, I turn around and return to the male who had been calling out to me after I had disappeared into the crowd.

There would be a better time later to finally reunite with the people I've missed the most in the past couple of months…

* * *

 **Chapter 61 - Dragon King's Festival**

 _POV: Natsu_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"You look distracted. Did something happen?"

I turn at the sound of Mirajane's soft voice to find her standing across the room. She is currently brushing Rosalind's long hair while the small girl bounces in her seat gleefully. The woman also seems to almost be bouncing on the tips of her toes as if she were filled with a great excitement. In fact, she had been that way since returning home late after the festival, but every time I asked her why she was so happy she would evade it by changing the subject.

"What makes you think I'm distracted?" I ask the female whose dreamy smile only seems to widen.

"You keep staring off into space," Mirajane says airily while braiding a section of Rosalind's hair and still refusing to look at me. It made me wonder how she even noticed that I wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening around me.

"You look like you are more distracted than I am," I tell her and she only seems to giggle.

She knew what it was that I was implying, and her disregard for my comment told me that she was still unwilling to tell me what it was that had happened the day before. I highly doubted that the first day of the festival had been _that_ fun to leave her in a drunken happiness.

"So you still refuse to tell me what happened yesterday?" I ask the female who nods her head with that familiar smug smile that always annoyed me as a kid.

Mirajane was known for her meddling in other people's relationships or lives while keeping her own secrets locked up in an unbreakable box. If she put her mind to it, she could find out any secret in a terrifying amount of time with little to no effort while also keeping her own secrets locked away to never be found.

Thinking of that now, I'm quite surprised that she never figured out who Lucille Ashley really was, but then again Lucy was always great at keeping her own secrets locked up as well.

"She's still not talking?" a voice behind me asks and I turn around to find Evergreen, Elfman's wife, enter the room with a begrudged Happy in tow.

They are both dressed in their finest attire with Happy wearing a brand new black and red suit that he is already complaining about while Evergreen sported a sunset colored gown. The gown had red, orange, and yellow sequins that were stitched into a fiery design at the bottom of the gown's voluminous skirt making it look as if the female were on fire every time the light hit her dress just right. Her dress was also paired with elbow length gloves that were also the same sunset orange that matched her gown.

"Not a single word," I mutter while moving over to the floor-length mirror to look over my own attire composed of a dark crimson shirt, black pants, and a long black cape with gold trim. It's a simple look that Mirajane helped picked out for today.

"You know what I think?" Evergreen notes while picking off a piece of lint from my shoulder and looking over my shoulder with a knowing glint in her eye, "I think she met someone at the festival when she had wandered off by herself."

If Mirajane hadn't dropped the hairbrush she had been using on Rosalind I would have said that the female was making things up, as usual. However, the clatter of the hairbrush against the floor left us all turning to look at the fair skinned female who looked even more pale than usual.

"Wh-What are you talking about Ever?" Mira stutters while forcing a pained smile on her face, "I didn't meet anyone. I simply spent my time at the festival on my own, and I had a lot of fun too."

"Is that right?" Evergreen purrs in a challenging way as she makes her way over to her sister-in-law, and I knew that nothing good would come of this if the strawberry blonde haired female was not careful.

"It… It is…" Mira murmurs while backing away from the prowling female, and I thank Mavis I was not the one being interrogated today.

Why were all the females in this castle so terrifying and nosy?

Still, I was equally as interested as Evergreen to find out who it was that had caused the normally composed female to act so giddy. At least if there was a form of backlash from the white-haired woman it would befall on Evergreen and not myself. At least that was my hope.

"Really?" Evergreen asks while squinting her eyes and peering over the rim of her glasses to make herself look more calculating, "So then tall, blond, and handsome doesn't ring a bell?"

In all the years I had known Mirajane, I don't think I can ever recall seeing her as flustered as I did in that moment. She looked cornered with her eyes wide open and looking as if they were ready to pop out of her skull. Her face was also a deep shade of red, nearly the color of Erza's bright hair, which only caused Evergreen's already triumphant smile to widen.

Looking around, Mirajane seemed to try to come up with an excuse, but Evergreen's knowing look only made the white-haired female's face to redden further. It must have been too much pressure because within minutes Mirajane was running out of the room yelling some incomprehensible words while covering her burning face with her hands. Because of her hurried attempt to escape, Mirajane barreled into Gray causing both of them to fall to the ground before the older female scurried to her feet and rushed out of the room and down the hall while still shrieking with embarrassment.

"What's wrong with her?" Gray asks with a groan as he sits up while rubbing the back of his head where he clearly hit it.

Juvia peers into the room after having successfully avoided a collision with the oldest Strauss and looks down at her trampled fiancée who was still trying to get himself off the ground.

"Aunty Green was bullying her," Happy snitches while pulling at his collar absentmindedly. He even seemed to ignore his aunt's piercing glare with an ease even I still couldn't master. It also made me fearful as to what effect the women in this household were giving the small boy.

"It was just a joke between sisters," Evergreen shrugs after Juvia gives her a pointed look, but no one believes her.

"Is everyone ready because it's time to go meet the guests?" Juvia asks while fixing Gray's suit while everyone nods their affirmation.

After Juvia assesses that we are all presentable to her standards, she then leads us out of the room and down the hall where music is already lilting down the long corridors from the ballroom. We can even see a few maids rushing up and down the halls along with the servers to hand drinks and food to the prestigious guests awaiting our arrival.

We reach the hidden hallway near the back of the hallway where we will enter after being announced. It takes a few minutes for Elfman and a still blushing Mirajane to join us, but no one gets to comment or poke fun at the female as Juvia looks us over one last time. It is mostly to make sure that Happy hasn't loosened his collar on the way here or that Rose's hair did not come undone from the braid her aunt had done on her.

"I hate these dumb collars that choke me," Happy grumbles while Juvia moves on from Rose to check on the rest of our entourage, "Why don't _you_ have to wear one of your military uniforms today?" the boy then demands while looking at me as if I were some sort of traitor.

Normally I would wear one of the official king's garments that I was required to wear at any gala my castle held. However, this time Juvia and Mirajane had thought it best if I went with a simpler look, but I couldn't understand why. Either way I was not complaining as I fixed the dark cape around my shoulders while the small boy continued to glare at me.

"Because I'm the king, and it's also my birthday," I remark while giving the small boy a challenging smile that only irks him further.

"When it's my birthday I still have to wear uncomfortable clothing," Happy mutters while crossing his arms and pouting angrily.

"If I had to suffer with uncomfortable clothes at your age, then you do too," I tell him which only makes him hunch forward in disdain.

Juvia quickly catches the boy and snaps for him to stand up straight before making her way back towards us with a servant in tow. I notice that the servant is holding a velvet pillow with my crown on top.

I had almost forgotten to put it on with all the commotion from earlier.

Ducking my head slightly, I allow for Juvia to place the crown on my head and fix it so that it is not lopsided. Once in place, I straighten up just in time to hear the blare of the trumpets announcing our arrival.

One by one we are all announced as we make our way to the stage where the children and I stand before our chairs to look out at the throng of people. All of whom have already set themselves in a line so that the announcer of the night could present each noble family that is currently attending the ball. All names that I have memorized in my head since I was eleven with the occasional new noble who had recently been introduced into society.

The introductions take quite a while since there seems to be more people than usual, but I keep my face straight as I greet every single person who bows down to my children and myself. I also keep an eye out for the kids in case they start to get restless. Thankfully they remain calm and polite throughout the whole introduction before happily running off with Evergreen and Elfman once the introductions are finished.

I'm halfway to my seat when Juvia steps up to inform me that a few lords wanted to talk to me as well as wish me a happy birthday. I groan knowing that I have to go and attend my duties as king when all I want is to sit down and be away from the nobles as possible. I know very well that they want to talk politics as well as get the inside scoop of what had happened in Oak Town. Not to mention the fact that most of these nobles wanted to cozy up to my good graces after the fall of Phantom Lord. Especially those who had previously been in league with Jose.

Surely enough the group of nobles I spend more than half an hour talking with chatter about nothing more than Phantom Lord and the disgrace it had become under Jose's rule. Even the next group of nobles I am dragged towards continue on the conversation saying almost the exact same things the previous group had said.

All the conversations I am forced to stand and listen to, while being careful to give any sort of commentary other than head nods and simple hums, I welcome the presence of Lord Aggresse. A man whose attempts to once again try to persuade me to marry his daughter once again come up in conversation not soon after he drags me away from a group of barons who had tried to get information on Jude Heartfilia's death. They also wanted to know what Lucy would be doing with the company now that her father was gone. A conversation that had me tightening my hands to keep me from punching one of the nobles who had made a comment about trying to court the lady.

"She needs a reliable man in her life that can take the company from her delicate little hands," had been the comment that had heated me up the most. Especially when the rest of the men began to laugh after continuing to poke fun at the _defenseless_ girl who needed to take up a husband to take care of her and soon.

Unfortunately, Lord Aggresse thought it suitable to continue the conversation he had just saved me from by continuing to talk about Lucy.

"So I hear the Heartfilia girl has finally turned up, along with the news of Duke Heartfilia's passing," Lord Aggresse smoothly starts while swirling his flute of champagne and looking out at the crowd of dancers, "Quite a travesty it is losing such a great man such as Jude, don't you think?" the lord asks me and I nod absentmindedly while looking around the room for a means of escaping this conversation. "I heard that the young Duchess had been hiding in your castle as your governess highness," Lord Aggresse continues while looking up at me from the corner of his eye, "It appears that my daughter had indeed gone to school with her way back when, but she says the Duchess hardly ever spoke to anyone that she could hardly remember what the young lady looked like."

Giving a grunt, the lord turns to look at me with a smile that held no malevolence in it, but also did not look welcoming at all, "No matter, all that counts now is that the young lady is safe and will be taking a new husband to help manage her family's companies."

Tearing my eyes away from where Rosy and Happy were happily dancing with one another, I look down at the shorter male whose eyes twinkle with the knowledge of gossip.

What did he mean that Lucy was going to take up a husband?

"Lady Heartfilia is to be wed?" I can't help but force the words out, almost choking on the last word from how dry the sentence makes my mouth. I also can't help but try to keep my eyes focused when the room starts to spin and not because of the alcohol I had been consuming.

"Indeed," Lord Aggresse says cheerily, "At least that is the rumor going around. Apparently she has finally decided to accept the marriage proposal from the young man that had worked for her father before. Not a royal, but I hear he comes from good money with his family owning a few companies up in some northern country," Aggresse continues, and I want nothing more than for him to stop talking, but at the same time I want to know more, "I hear the wedding is set to be near the end of the month."

"So soon?" I ask before I realize that I'm speaking, and the older man nods happily, though I can't imagine why.

The urge to punch something overwhelms me as I try to keep my composure knowing that right now was not a good time to lose my head. However, that did not mean I wasn't spiraling out of control in my head at the news that Lucy was going to get married, and from the description I had a very good idea as to who she was currently engaged with.

Lucy was going to marry Loke, and the thought made me want to throw up. Mostly because this is what I had feared would happen.

 _This is your own fault…_

"I think it's best that way," the short male chirps while taking a champagne glass from a passing waiter and handing me the fresh flute filled with the golden liquid, "The sooner she has a man that can take all that workload and unnecessary responsibilities off her shoulders the better. A woman has no place or need to run a company on her own. That job is for her husband," Aggresse continues and I have to do everything in my power not to crush the glass in my hand, "Once she gets married she can preoccupy herself with expanding the Heartfilia lineage and doting on her husband and children."

Oliver Aggresse's words anger me further because of how simple-minded and sexist they were.

I want nothing more than to tell him how well Lucy was doing in keeping her family's companies afloat all on her own. How she was working as hard as her father had before her, if not harder to get where she wanted. Sure, I had helped by sending more workers her way and getting Juvia to talk to the Heartfilia's previous benefactors, but she was the one working the magic by taking what was given to her and making it her own.

Had I given Jude the same resources I doubt that he would have every achieved as much in a year as Lucy has in a few months.

Lucy did not need a man to control her life. Especially not when she had been under the rule of a harsh man such as Judea Heartfilia had once been. She did not need someone managing her life when she could so easily do that on her own. A feat I had tried to prove when sending her back to home in Magnolia.

But did having her marry Loke mean that I failed?

Did she not see her worth and what she can accomplish all on her own along with the support of those who love her?

No, that wasn't it. Lucy knew what she was doing and from the few updates Juvia has been giving me I can tell that she has done everything on her own terms. She's even slowed down on her work to take time to better herself both mentally and physically.

Perhaps Lucy really did love Loke, and upon the thought that I no longer wanted anything to do with her, which was further than the truth, she decided to move on. To find her own happiness in the arms of someone who respected and loved her as much as I did, if not maybe even more.

The thought nearly crushes me, but I hold onto the feeling knowing that I could do nothing but accept the female's decision for now. Tomorrow I would ride off to Magnolia to find her and talk to her like I should have done a long time ago. To apologize on my knees if I had to and see if I could prevent the wedding in any way. However, if Lucy would not have me back I would not pressure her to change her mind. I'd simply have to accept her decision and continue to support her like the friend I was supposed to be.

"Well I wish her and her future husband a happy life together and that their marriage goes well," I mutter while getting a bad taste in my mouth.

I don't know if I mean it or not.

"Speaking of marriage your highness…"

Here we go again…

"I was wondering when it was you were thinking of taking on another wife?" Lord Aggresse casually asks as if it were an everyday topic of conversation. Unfortunately, it always did seem to be the questions he would constantly ask whenever he was lucky enough to talk to me without prying ears around, "Surely a man of your caliber and status would have taken a wife by now, or found someone suitable enough to take on the role of your children's future mother."

Staring down at the shorter man, I take in a deep breath and murmur a soft, "I don't plan on remarrying," before lifting my champagne glass and taking a long sip while wishing it was something stronger.

"Surely you jest highness," Lord Aggresse chuckles while shaking his head, "Think about the children. They both need a mother to care for them, and I think…"

"Igneel raised me without ever marrying, and I think he did a well job. Are you saying that I cannot do the same?" I ask him a bit more aggressively than I had intended while effectively cutting him off.

"Of-Of course n-not your majesty!" Lord Aggresse stutters while looking beside himself, "How-However, unlike your father, _you_ have a daughter to think about…"

"And she'll receive all the attention and instruction she will need to be a princess worthy of her title," I interject while cutting the male off once again. "I appreciate your concern for my children's well-being and future, but I assure you that they will not disappoint us as the future rulers of the country. I also kindly ask that this topic never be brought up again. I grow wary of such a boring topics of discussion."

Lord Oliver Aggresse looks as if he cannot breathe while I wait for him to say something.

Eventually he wheezes out a strained, "Yes your majesty," while bowing and turning to leave along with the empty glass I hand to him.

I watch him disappear into the crowd feeling like I can finally breathe as I give a heavy sigh. That conversation had left me completely drained and I wanted nothing more than to retreat to my chambers and sleep through the rest of the party, but I unfortunately had to stay and continue to mingle lest my presence be missed by the nobles who were all far friendlier than they had been in previous gatherings.

No doubt they were all fearful what would happen if they placed a single toe out of line. Especially after what had happened to Jose Porla and his men that were still being hunted down. All information which I had allowed to grow public to ignite fear into the hearts of anyone else who attempted to make a wrong move towards my family.

Turning to move towards my chair so I can sit for a while, I stop dead in my tracks when a certain someone standing a few feet away from me catches my eye.

For the first time in months, my heart stutters with joy rather than hurtful longing…

* * *

 **So I once again got a nasty case of the old writer's block. I had a bit of difficulty figuring out the second part of this chapter, but I was finally able to finish up the chapter for you.**

 **I'm hoping that the next chapter won't be as difficult to write since I've had it roughly written out since last year, so here is to hoping I can post it soon without worry.**

 **Also, it has been hella hot down south where I live. The other day it went all the way up to 113 degrees** **Fahrenheit so I've been doing some summer hibernating by staying locked up in my room with the A/C on full blast. Not to mention that we've had a lot of weather warnings - _even though nothing has happened here except for a short downpour last Thursday -_ and the constant change in air pressure has left me in an disoriented sneezing mess. Thankfully I am finally all good now.**

 **Shout Outs!**

 **Great amazing thanks to my Fantastic Favorites...**

 **\- Amazing Spectacular Spider Man**

 **\- Ushindeshi**

 **\- GalazyWarrior 96**

 **\- Crimson flower of bliss**

 **\- honeysweet19**

 **\- macy10495**

 **\- AmaterasuX793**

 **To my Fabulous Followers...**

 **\- GalazyWarrior 96**

 **\- Beauty-of-Ladybug**

 **\- honeysweet19**

 **\- macy10495**

 **\- luvparadox**

 **And to my Fantabulous Re** **viewers...**

 **\- geekyglamour413 = I had noticed you were gone, but I'm glad you were able to catch up and I'm just as excited about the finale! It's going to be a wild one but a good one!**

 **\- Littlest1 = He's growing as a person and his final talk with Lucy will be in the next chapter. Can you guess who it is that just showed up to the ball?**

 **\- Perfect Memories = I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it as wholesome as possible and I think I managed to do it. Also, those questions will be answered in the next chapter along with some more Laxus and Makarov cameos in the next chapter.**

 **\- Arisa-chan = I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter! It took him a while, but Natsu has thankfully learned to grow up and I'm happy you noticed it. Also, although Natsu is being patient until he decides he's ready to see Lucy, but it seems that a certain blonde has other plans, lol. Also, you hit the nail on the head and have read my mind. WITCHCRAFT! I'll also try to get chapter 62 out as soon as possible!**

 **\- stranger1999 = I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter, and yes Lucy will finally come out in the next chapter which I am getting ready as soon as possible. I don't want to make you guys wait super long after that cliffhanger I just left you on. Send prayers my way.**

 **\- DecemberRome = Once again congrats on your Associates! I'm still keeping the promise we made and I also hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **\- Ushindeshi = Thank you! I'm really happy you are enjoying it!**

 **\- beefcakebarbienewed = I'm happy you liked it! I'm working really hard to bring out chapter 62 as soon as possible, so wish me luck!**

 **\- Flor de CerezoNFTLC = No, thank you for making it so fun to write to amazing readers who are always willing to help and interact with me! Your comments make it so worthwhile and inspire me to keep creating chapters that will entertain you and move your emotions. I'm also glad you enjoyed my chapter and I'm super excited to publish the next chapter as soon as I finish it! That is also a good question on a little Nashi. You 'll just have to keep reading and find out! However, if there is a child (or children) I think I'll change the name to something else. Any suggestions to names and gender?**

 **\- Secret a = You are welcome! I'm always willing to answer any and all of my readers questions. Oh I feel you on that. This past semester was also energy draining for me, and thank you. Natsu's development was slow, but at least now it is finally able to shine through to show how much he's grown up. You're also right, he isn't allowed to let her go.**

 **\- FairyTailLife = I'm glad you liked it, and I am also happy I keep surviving life's obstacles to get keep giving you beautiful obstacles. I'm also conflicted with wanting to end this story but also wanting to find a way to continue it forever so it never ends. However, it does need to end so I can brew up a brand new adventure for you all. And yes, there will be fluff next episode!**

 **\- Fairy Tail 4lyf = I have been resting and enjoying my summer when I don't have work. I still have ptsd with thinking that I have pending homework I need to work on when I know, or at least should know, that I don't have classes until August. Yes! Character development is the best! Our girl also knows how to play her cards! She kicks a** first and takes names later. Also, who do you think is the person Natsu saw before my cliffhanger?...**

 **\- sarara1.8 = It's super sugary sweet and fluffy!**

 **\- TJDJpanda = My heart! I have literal tears from so many compliments! Thank you again for your wonderful support!**

 **\- luvparadox = It took me a while but I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as the previous one!**

 **\- HellsAngel0816 = Well, I can say that a few people know too well how to break the rules. Also, you question will be answered in the next chapter!**


End file.
